


Procura-se marido que goste de criança

by Kori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe, Family Drama, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omegaverse, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 166,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, 25 anos, ômega, solteiro.Está em busca de um ator, alfa, aproximadamente da sua faixa etária, para se passar por seu marido na entrevista de admissão do colégio de sua filha de cinco anos.(NaruSasu)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Procura-se marido que goste de criança I

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens desse anime e manga não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores. A história é minha, não copie.  
> UNIVERSO ABO - Omegaverse - Mundo moderno  
> Alguns elementos recorrentes serão utilizados e/ou modificados para minha versão do gênero.

A expressão rude da diretora da escola, sentada à sua frente, mais parecia com a de uma das bruxas dos contos infantis que ele lia a noite para sua filha. Depois de um silencio dramático, Sasuke voltou a perguntar para a diretora se ela estava falando sério.

— Entenda, senhor Uchiha, não é uma regra propriamente escrita, mas uma prática comum da nossa escola.

— A senhora não me disse o motivo. — Ele procurou controlar a respiração, enquanto observava a expressão vilanesca da mulher. Seus olhos eram pequenos, mas contornados por uma maquiagem exagerada, a sombra subia até as sobrancelhas finas e alongadas. Os lábios grossos sustentavam uma cor de batom cereja, enquanto as bochechas tinham o dobro do tamanho por causa do blush terracota. Lembrou-se das fotografias da mãe, quando era mais jovem nos anos 80.

— Senhor Uchiha, como eu disse, nossa escola está nesse ramo há mais de cem anos. Nossas crianças saem daqui preparadas para o mundo.

— E o que isso tem a ver com o fato de eu não ser casado?

— Bem, não é porque o senhor não é casado, mas... — Ela engoliu as palavras, e Sasuke sabia que estava pensando em como ofendê-lo de uma forma gentil. — As famílias matriculam seus filhos em nossa escola sabendo que aqui encontraram o mesmo padrão exigente que eles buscam.

— Minha família não é boa para a escola?

— O senhor está colocando palavras na minha boca. — Ela sorriu, fazendo um barulho estranho pelo nariz.

— Você está sendo preconceituosa, não há uma lei que impeça que eu matricule minha filha aqui. — Sasuke se levantou da cadeira, irritado. — Eu vou procurar um advogado.

— Ora, senhor, não vamos ser drásticos. — Ela também ficou de pé, mas seu tom de voz mudou e não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com a ameaça. Afinal de contas, Sasuke imaginava que não foi o primeiro pai solteiro a passar por aquele escritório. — Eu aceitei a sua visita unicamente porque meu querido amigo Orochimaru disse que você era um pai solteiro respeitável, mas está me parecendo o contrário.

Sasuke trabalhava para Orochimaru desde que se mudou para Osaka, e estava ficando mais complicado conciliar a vida familiar e o trabalho que exigia muito dele. Tamaki ainda era muito nova, havia completado cinco anos há poucas semanas de janeiro, Sasuke queria o melhor para sua filha. E essa escola era a Academia Udokashi. As filhas de Hyuuga Neji, seu colega de trabalho, estudavam ali. Contudo, Neji vinha de uma tradicional família de Osaka. Sasuke não possuía nome famoso, vinha de uma pequena cidade, Nayoro, localizada na província de Hokkaido, no norte do Japão.

A verdade era que Sasuke estava sendo julgado por ser um homem ômega solteiro e com uma filha, onde o registro não possuía o nome do outro pai. Era uma verdade dolorida, ainda mais para os dias atuais, mas era uma verdade e não uma excessão.

Sasuke deixou o escritório com os nervos à flor da pele e decidiu buscar a filha na casa da única pessoa que ele conhecia em Osaka e confiava deixar Tamaki.

— Eles não podem fazer isso. — Foi a primeira coisa que Sakura disse, quando Sasuke contou o que havia acontecido. — Você deveria processar essa escola.

— Com que dinheiro eu vou pagar um advogado? — Sasuke suspirou, cansado com aquela história. Ele esfregou a mão no rosto, havia pensando naquilo por vários ângulos, mas, no fim, precisava de dinheiro.

— Eu posso emprestar.

— Você também não tem dinheiro. — O Uchiha ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. — Eu vou procurar outra escola, ainda estamos em janeiro, as aulas começam apenas em Abril. — Ele disse, procurando a filha no quarto, onde dormia. Sorriu, ao vê-la esparramada na cama, provavelmente havia corrido muito para ficar tão cansada. Apesar de não querer acordá-la, precisou pegá-la no colo para irem embora. Sakura insistiu que poderia deixar Tamaki dormindo lá, mas Sasuke não gostava de ir para casa e ver o apartamento vazio sem a filha lá dentro.

Naquela semana, Tamaki foi com ele para o escritório. Orochimaru estava viajando e ninguém se incomodava com a presença da menina. Ele precisava conseguir rapidamente uma escola para a filha, mas naquele período as vagas estavam praticamente escassas ou as escolas eram muito longe. Também não queria deixar a filha pequena em qualquer unidade.

— Talvez minha esposa saiba de alguma escola tão boa quando a Academia Udokashi. — Neji tentou ser gentil, mas Sasuke não conseguia mais fingir que se importava com aquele lugar.

— Boa, eu não diria isso, a diretora é preconceituosa e arrogante. — Ele falou com irritação.

— Eu sei que a diretora não é a pessoa mais honrosa, mas há pessoas boa na escola. E não são todos os pais que concordam com essa política.

— Não quis ofender você, mas no meu caso, o que espera que eu faça?

— Você poderia dizer que não é solteiro.

Sasuke sabia que Neji queria ajudá-lo, mas aquela sugestão era vergonhosa e humilhante para ele aceitar. E aquela conversa acabou distraindo-o, encontrando depois Tamaki desenhando na parede do escritório de seu chefe. Daria para resolver a situação, se Orochimaru não estivesse retornando de surpresa para a agência no momento em que a menina corria com os giz de cera na mão.

A dor de cabeça que sentia não se comparava ao problema que ele possuía em mãos. Deitado no sofá da sala, pensava nas opções que possuía. Havia sido demitido e precisava pagar o aluguel dali algumas semanas. Também precisava arcar com o seguro saúde de Tamaki.

A menina estava sentada no chão, enquanto desenhava em seu caderno, assistindo ao desenho animado. Sasuke a observou, achava que precisava mantê-la segura de tudo aquilo e por isso cogitou a possibilidade de retornar para sua cidade natal. A ideia de morar com os pais novamente não era das melhores, mas se não conseguisse um emprego rápido, ele teria que aceitar as consequências.

Sasuke levou Tamaki para brincar no parque próximo do prédio que morava. Estava empurrando a garotinha no balanço, quando recebeu a ligação de Shikamaru nara, ele era um contato profissional que havia feito logo que chegou em Osaka. Shikamaru ligou com uma oferta de emprego. Sasuke precisou da ajuda de Sakura novamente para ficar com Tamaki, enquanto ele se encontrava com Shikamaru Nara e seu futuro chefe, Hashirama Senju, dono de um escritório de Arquitetura, concorrente de Orochimaru.

O ambiente do escritório era agradável, as pessoas simpáticas e a carga horária razoável. Sasuke ficaria sido encarregado do novo projeto de uma cafeteria, e ele aceitou de imediato. Agora só faltava conseguir uma escola para Tamaki.

Na primeira semana de trabalho, foi Sakura quem cuidou de Tamaki, mas sua escala mudou e ela precisaria cobrir o turno da noite no hospital, mudando toda sua rotina pela manhã.

No primeiro mês de trabalho, Sasuke chegou a contratar algumas pessoas para serem babás, mas havia incompatibilidade com horários e acabou chegando atrasado alguns dias no escritório. Era vergonhoso ser recém contratado e já abusar da boa vontade do seu chefe. Apesar de todos saberem que ele era pai de uma menina pequena, ninguém ali sabia que Sasuke era pai solteiro.

Sasuke achava melhor manter essa distância entre a vida pessoal e profissional. Já não bastava toda a carga social que um homem ômega solteiro e com filho carregava nas costas. Não precisava de mais atenção em cima dele.

O inverno era uma época boa para trabalhar no escritório, mas nada recomendado para saídas externas. Sasuke estava com toda sua atenção sobre a prancheta de desenho, quando notou a aproximação do chefe.

— Sasuke, precisaremos de você amanhã bem cedo, Será possível? — Hashirama comentou, ao passar pela sala em que ele avaliava as mudanças no designer da cafeteria.

— Claro, eu vou fazer o meu melhor. — Sasuke falou.

— Se precisar, pode trazer a sua filha também. Eu tenho um sobrinho de oito anos, ele está agora no acampamento de inverno, mas quando voltar, com certeza vai aparecer por aqui com meu irmão. — Hashirama deu um leve sorriso e acenou, desculpando-se por tê-lo atrapalhado na concentração. — Conto com você.

Sasuke concordou e a primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa, foi solicitar a babá que ficasse com Tamaki bem cedo no outro dia. Ele achava gentil a oferta de Hashirama, mas uma coisa era o sobrinho ir para o trabalho do tio e do pai, outra coisa era ele levar Tamaki. Ainda estavam em fevereiro e fazia um mês que havia começado a trabalhar.

— Amanhã eu preciso ir ao médico, não posso cancelar a consulta. — Disse a babá.

Sasuke concordou e com isso, solicitou outras babás pelo telefone de uma agência que Neji indicou, mas o número estava muito reduzido de última hora. Por sorte, Sakura ficou de folga naquele dia e o ajudou.

No final da tarde, após buscar Tamaki, Sasuke sentou-se cansado no sofá e sorriu estendendo os braços para a menina que veio correndo chamando-o e mostrando a maquiagem que havia feito.

— Parece uma princesa. — ele disse, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina, que logo retornou para o quarto, onde havia criado uma espécie de forte com as cobertas de Sakura.

— Estou cogitando a possibilidade de seguir o conselho de Neji. — Sasuke disse, observando a filha brincar.

— Fingir que tem um marido? — Sakura perguntou, surpresa. — Você é a primeira pessoa a erguer a bandeira de que nenhum ômega precisa de um marido para se sentir seguro.

— É, mas as coisas mudam quando a segurança e saúde da minha filha estão em jogo. Sakura, se eu perder esse emprego, como posso dar para Tamaki uma vida digna? Terei que voltar para a casa dos meus pais por conta do meu orgulho ferido.

— Bem, pesando por esse lado, mas seus pais não poderia ajudá-lo? — Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, a fim de consolá-lo.

Sasuke possuía uma relação complicada com o pai. Eles sempre discutiram, mas tudo ficou pior depois que engravidou, a falta de diálogo era o que mais atrapalhava. Sasuke não tinha condições de arcar com a faculdade. E as coisas ficaram ainda mais difíceis, principalmente porque o pai de Tamaki simplesmente desapareceu da vida dele antes dela nascer. De qualquer forma, Fugaku não deixaria a criança perecer por conta dos problemas dos pais, por isso ele foi um avô sempre presente e gentil para a menina. Além do mais, pagou os estudos de Sasuke, enquanto ele se reerguia.

Após sua formatura, Tamaki já estava com quase três anos e Sasuke começou a trabalhar em pequenos projetos até que, no final do ano passado, conseguiu uma oportunidade em Osaka, no escritório de Arquitetura de Orochimaru. Embora ele tivesse uma dívida com os pais, não somente financeira, mas de gratidão, retornar para casa depois de tudo o que passou era constatar que havia falhado.

— Você vai pedir para alguém ser o seu marido? — Sakura ergueu a cabeça.

— Eu não conheço ninguém que faria isso por mim. — Ele comentou, suspirando em seguida. Neji era conhecido na escola, assim como Shikamaru, ambos pais de crianças que estudavam lá. Não poderia simplesmente inventar que era casado e essa pessoa não aparecer.

— Por que você não contrata uma pessoa? — Sakura ouviu o suspiro de Sasuke. — Eu tenho uma colega de trabalho, ela é enfermeira no hospital. Esses dias ela contou que pagou para um cara ir com ela no casamento da prima, só para a família não pegar no pé dela. Sabe, como é, né? Chega uma certa idade e se você não tem um parceiro, parece que vai morrer seca e sozinha. — A risada dela soou pelo apartamento e fez Tamaki retornar à sala para saber o que estava acontecendo. — A tia Sakura lembrou de uma piada.

— Eu tenho uma piada, papai. — A menina falou, subindo no colo de Sasuke. — Tem depois pontinhos verdes na neve, o que eles são?

— Eu não sei, Tamaki-chan, o que são dois pontos verdes na neve? — Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos da filha, que estavam enfeitados com várias presilhas de cabelo que provavelmente ela pegou do armário de Sakura.

— São pinguins verdes. — A menina olhou para Sakura. — Como era tia Sakura?

— São dois pingreens. — Sakura respondeu sussurrando, para Tamaki.

— Ah! São dois pingurins. — Tamaki balançou a cabeça e tentou repetir, até que desistiu e voltou a brincar no quarto.

— Sasuke, você não pode mentir para ela. — Sakura disse, após controlar a risada.

— Eu sei, eu não quero. Vou tentar ao máximo mantê-la longe disso. Posso dizer que ele é alguém que viaja muito e por isso não pode participar ativamente da escola.

— E o que vai dizer para Tama-chan, caso perguntem para ela sobre o outro pai?

— Vou pensar em algo, prometo. Eu sou a última pessoa que quer magoar minha filha.

Naquela noite, Sakura enviou para ele o nome do aplicativo ao qual poderia fazer um perfil e encontrar algum ator compatível com suas necessidades.

Após contar algumas histórias para Tamaki dormir, ele preparou um café forte e sem açúcar. Sentou-se no sofá com o laptop no colo, enquanto na televisão passava um programa de culinária. Precisava preencher um perfil completo no aplicativo alugaseporamor.com. Não parecia tão errado à primeira vista, ou aquele era um nome para confortar as pessoas que buscavam contratar tais serviços.

A sensação era de que ele estava desesperado, mas parecia que realmente era desespero que o levava por aquele caminho.

Depois de fazer uma pesquisa na internet, para se sentir seguro, iniciou o cadastro. Chegando na terceira página, mesmo cansado e com sono, Sasuke continuou adicionando as informações. Escolheu uma fotografia para o perfil e salvou, deixando seus dados online para que pudesse ser contactado por atores que se encaixassem no seu perfil.

Ele não havia solicitado nada muito específico na aparência, apenas que fosse um homem na faixa etária igual a dele, alfa e que tivesse um bom relacionamento com crianças. O número de mensagens que recebeu pela manhã era absurdo. Sasuke assustou-se com tantos comentários, a maioria na verdade parecia mais interessado nele, do que no trabalho proposto. Aquilo foi um balde de água fria, ainda mais porque o aplicativo possuía várias propagandas de homens sem camisa sugerindo patrocínio de “Daddy”.

Sasuke preparava-se para o trabalho, enquanto fazia o café da manhã de Tamaki. O rapaz, que seria babá de sua filha naquele dia, estava atrasado novamente. Sasuke terminou as panquecas e colocou Tamaki sentada no banco, para comer. Ele já estava desistindo, quando uma mensagem chamou sua atenção, acessou o perfil do ator pelo celular e leu seu currículo.

Naruto Uzumaki se formou na academia de belas artes de Quioto, ele trabalhou em alguns programas infantis quando era criança, fez participações em clipes musicais de bandas Japonesas e Coreanas e se preparava para fazer testes na Broadway. Para isso, precisava juntar dinheiro suficiente para suas despesas em Nova Iorque. Sasuke gostou das ambições de Naruto, além do fato dele parecer centrado em um sonho e organizado. Era uma vida muito competitiva a de artista na Broadway, por isso precisava de um bom plano para não ficar perdido ou dependendo de alguém em outro país. Além disso, sua aparência era muito agradável.

Sasuke o achou muito bonito e havia fotos de corpo inteiro dele, inclusive de sunga na praia, e outras pegando onda. Ele parecia ser um homem divertido e que gostava de esportes, além do surfe, ele esquiava na neve, fazia academia e artes marciais.

Pensando sobre isso, o máximo que Sasuke fazia no inverno era empurrar o trenó de Tamaki pelo parque. Ele não se orgulhava de ser sedentário, mas não poderia mentir para si mesmo

— Papa, hoje a gente pode brincar?

— Sinto muito, Tama-chan, eu preciso trabalhar. Prometo que vamos brincar o dia todo no final de semana. — Sasuke se levantou quando Konohamaru chegou para poder ficar com Tamaki, prometendo levá-la ao parque e brincar, já que não estava tão frio naquela manhã.

No elevador, Sasuke ensaiou algumas mensagens que poderiam ser enviadas para Naruto. Mas não pensou em nada muito interessante, perguntando apenas se eles poderiam se encontrar no final do dia para conversarem sobre o trabalho.

Quando estava chegando à estação de metrô, recebeu a resposta, era um endereço ao qual Sasuke poderia encontrá-lo. Parecia tudo rápido demais, mas era exatamente isso que Sasuke precisava naquele momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente corre aqui eu to rindo demais com essa história pensei nela desde que li a reportagem de Marido de aluguel no Japão.  
> Espero que gostem.


	2. Procura-se marido que goste de criança II

Assim que ouviu o diretor finalizar a gravação, Naruto aproximou-se animado para saber como foi. A resposta veio com um sorriso não muito animado. Aquele comercial não era o sonho da sua vida, mas precisava pagar o aluguel naquela semana e não queria usar o dinheiro que vinha economizando ao máximo ao longo do ano.  
— Vamos rodar mais uma vez, acho que posso fazer melhor. — Ele disse, entusiasmado. O diretor concordou e Naruto esfregou as mãos, movendo o pescoço de um lado para o outro, repassando mentalmente o texto. Achava que faltava alguma coisa para ficar divertida a cena e por isso deu sua última cartada, inserindo mais uma frase ao diálogo. Poderia ser descartado? Sim, poderia, mas ele gostava de correr riscos.  
Felizmente, sua parceira de cena seguiu a deixa e entrou no clima, quando o diretor gritou “corta”, Naruto ouviu as risadas no set de filmagens. Ele virou-se para Ino e piscou para ela.  
A filmagem foi um sucesso, apesar de ter levado mais tempo do que ele se programou. Havia marcado um encontro com um possível cliente e precisava comparecer a cafeteria em alguns minutos. Por sorte o cliente aceitou encontrá-lo nas proximidades, assim não precisaria se arriscar no metrô naquele horário caótico.  
— Naruto! Espere um minuto. — Ino Yamanaka aproximou-se dele, após saírem do elevador. — Eu gostei muito do que fez lá dentro. Sempre me divirto quando contracenamos juntos.  
— Obrigado, Ino, me desculpe se peguei você de surpresa, mas precisava muito desse trabalho.  
— Sem problemas. — Ela moveu a mão, e jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás. — Está com pressa?  
— Na verdade, sim, eu tenho um compromisso.  
— Oh! — Ino levou a mão até a boca, cobrindo uma risadinha capciosa. — Uma namorada?  
Naruto sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos também loiros. Era comum eles serem escalados para fazerem trabalhos juntos, principalmente por causa da aparência que diziam combinar.  
— Não, nada disso, é trabalho. — Ele olhou no celular, havia uma mensagem de Uchiha Sasuke, desculpando-se pelo atraso, pois houve uma parada forçada na estação de metrô. — A gente se fala depois, Ino. Obrigado por me ajudar hoje.  
Naruto acenou, saindo apressado. Ainda conseguiu chegar na cafeteria antes de Sasuke e aproveitou para pedir água e relaxar sentado. Ele pegou o celular novamente, para ver a fotografia do cliente.  
O perfil de Sasuke Uchiha chamou a atenção. E, apesar de constatar que ele era de fato bonito, esse não era o principal ponto da sua atenção.  
Trabalhar como ator de site de aluguel não fazia parte dos sonhos de naruto. Entrou nesse universo por acaso, quando uma amiga pediu para ele acompanhá-la em um casamento. Hinata Hyuuga sentia-se pressionada pela família em arrumar um bom marido, por isso convidou Naruto, já que se sentia mais à vontade com ele e os dois se conheciam bem. Nessa época, Hinata mostrou que tentou alugar um noivo pelo aplicativo, mas se sentiu insegura.   
Depois da festa de casamento, quando retornou para casa, Naruto baixou o aplicativo no celular e fez um teste. Seu primeiro cliente o contratou como filho, para irem a final da Liga Japonesa de Beisebol. A história do cliente emocionou Naruto, a ponto de eles terem até hoje contato e todo ano irem ao estádio. Já fazia quatro anos desde o primeiro jogo que assistiram juntos.  
O dinheiro era importante, é claro, pois ele possuía um objetivo e precisava trabalhar. O trabalho era decente e havia regras específicas. Então, com a experiência inicial, passou a aceitar apenas trabalhos que fossem de grande importância para outra pessoa. Principalmente quando se tratava de assuntos familiares.  
Naruto nasceu numa família pequena, pai e mãe filhos únicos, que viviam ainda em uma cidade rural. Eles gostavam de viver tranquilamente suas vidas em meio a floresta e a plantação de girassóis e o hotel da família, mas Naruto possuía sonhos maiores. Ele começou sendo agenciado para comerciais em pequenas produtoras nas cidades vizinhas e conseguiu uma chance de trabalho em Sapporo, seguiu o sonho acompanhado do padrinho Jiraya, a quem o acompanhou desde então. Agora, aposentado, Jiraiya já não era mais seu agente e Naruto estava trabalhando para a agência de Tsunade. Pelo menos até conseguir sua grande chance de ir para Nova Iorque.  
Voltando a olhar o perfil de Sasuke, o que chamou a atenção de Naruto foi a descrição do trabalho. Ele precisava de um marido para acompanhá-lo numa entrevista de admissão da escola de sua filha. Naruto já havia feito trabalhos como pai de crianças, mas nunca nessa situação. E estava curioso para saber os detalhes. Além disso, ele adorava crianças e todo trabalho com elas ficava muito mais divertido.  
Assim que Sasuke chegou ao café, Naruto o reconheceu. O cabelo negro repicado era ligeiramente longo, mas não chegava até os ombros. A franja lateral cobria um dos olhos e ele vestia um terno com colete e paletó. Parecia muito sério enquanto tirava o casaco e cumprimentava a garçonete. Assim que ele virou na sua direção, Naruto acenou.  
— Peço desculpas pela demora. — Sasuke falou, de forma polida, inclinando a cabeça levemente para completar suas desculpas pelo atraso. Ele tirou o casaco por cima do paletó, a cafeteria estava aquecida, diferentemente do clima do lado de fora.  
— Sem problemas, eu também tive um contratempo no trabalho, faz uns cinco minutos que cheguei. — Naruto ficou em pé e depois indicou a cadeira para ele se sentar. Sasuke concordou, sentando-se em seguida e aceitando o menu entregue pela garçonete.  
— Eu vou querer apenas um matcha, por favor. — Sasuke solicitou, olhando rapidamente o menu. — Acho que vou ficar só na bebida, obrigado.  
— Hmm se você não se importar, eu vou querer comer algo. — Naruto sorriu, pensando se não era melhor ter escolhido um restaurante para aquele encontro. — Vou querer esse manju, tem uma cara boa. Eu sempre compro para levar para casa quando gravo aqui perto.  
— Trabalha aqui perto?  
— Sim, tem um estúdio próximo daqui. Mas não é nada muito grande. São pequenas campanhas publicitárias e comerciais.  
— Não quis ser indelicado, desculpe.  
— Claro, eu só queria quebrar o gelo. — Naruto manteve o sorriso, enquanto a garçonete trazia os pedidos. — Então, o que levou você a procurar os serviços do aplicativo de aluguel?  
— Talvez minha história não seja muito diferente das outras pessoas solitárias que existem por aí. — A resposta não surpreendeu Naruto. Ele sabia que as pessoas sempre se sentiam desconfortáveis no primeiro encontro, havia julgamento, medo de encarar algumas verdades e suas consequências. Mas também havia receio e muitas pessoas desistiam logo no primeiro encontro, achando que não era o certo a fazer. Contudo, o número de pessoas buscando seus serviços estava aumentando.  
O que era bom para os negócios, mas não parecia algo bom pensando na sociedade em que eles viviam.  
Naruto não era um amador, nos primeiros serviços, ele era péssimo em negociar. Depois de quatro anos trabalhando naquele ramo, aprendeu muitas coisas, sem contar os vários workshop e palestras que ele participou. Tornou-se comprometido e muito bom no que fazia, não apenas para ele, mas para oferecer um serviço de qualidade, sem ofender o cliente.  
Naruto sabia que precisava ultrapassar aquele primeiro obstáculo, e buscava se conectar com o cliente para conquistar a sua confiança, para assim começarem a falar sobre o serviço.  
— Você tem uma filha, não é? Quantos anos ela tem? — Naruto perguntou, apreciando o manju em seu prato. Não havia levado o almoço naquele dia justamente porque pensou que sairia mais cedo e poderia comer algo antes de se encontrar com Sasuke.  
— Sim, eu tenho uma filha de cinco anos. — Sasuke ajeitou-se na cadeira e inclinou o corpo para frente, na direção de Naruto. Compreender a linguagem corporal do cliente ajudava Naruto nessas situações. — Tamaki, é o nome dela.  
— Tamaki, como aquela personagem naquele anime de heróis? Como chamava?  
— Ningyo Star. — Sasuke abriu um leve sorriso e mexeu nos cabelos, pegando o copo de matcha para beber um gole.  
— Exatamente! Então você escolheu esse nome por causa da personagem?   
— Acho que sim, sempre foi um nome que gostei. Acho que fui influenciado pelo anime.  
— Tamaki era uma sereia que virava humana quando saia da água, não é? — Naruto apoiou a mão na mesa, sorridente. Ele conseguiu uma boa conexão ao se recordar do anime que assistiu na infância. — Eu adorava aquela musiquinha de quando as sereias faziam um círculo para a Tamaki saltar.  
— Círculo da justiça.  
Naruto riu novamente.  
— Sim. Nossa! Não pensei que fosse lembrar disso hoje, será que eu acho em algum lugar para assistir?  
— Acho difícil, a produtora pegou fogo naquela época. Provavelmente perdeu muito do acervo, mas eu tenho os mangas. — Sasuke continuou bebendo o chá e mexendo no copo, girando o objeto enquanto falava. — Foi difícil conseguir todos, alguns eu comprei em um leilão na internet.  
— Jura? Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que compra mangá em leilão.  
— Eu tenho um tipo? — Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e Naruto inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Estava se sentindo mais à vontade na presença dele.  
— Todos nós fazemos um tipo, não é? — Naruto apertou os lábios, se arrependendo de ter dado início a conversa daquele jeito. — Digo, as vezes não é porque nós queremos, mas precisamos de uma imagem. Você, por exemplo, é super jovem para ser pai. Eu sei que não é da minha conta, vou parar de falar. — Ele ergueu as mãos, brincando com a última frase.  
— Tudo bem, eu acho que é justo você saber algumas coisas sobre minha vida, já que é a proposta desse encontro. — Sasuke parecia ter os ombros rijos e cruzou os braços. Naruto poderia perdê-lo agora se não pensasse melhor no que falar.  
— Muito bem, você precisa de um marido, não é?  
— Exatamente. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça.  
— Eu só não entendi por que precisa de um marido para a entrevista de admissão da escola de sua filha.  
Sasuke voltou a se mover na cadeira, mexendo nos cabelos, colocando alguns fios atrás da orelha, era muito melhor assim pois podia ver seus olhos completamente. Eram olhos negros, intensos, dava a sensação de que ele poderia ler seu interior.  
— Na primeira tentativa, eles me rejeitaram porque nossa família não é um padrão muito aceitável. — As palavras de Sasuke eram muito graves, principalmente porque Naruto recordou-se de que em seu perfil ele destacou que era um pai solteiro ômega, e Naruto imaginou como dizer aquilo em voz alta deveria machucá-lo.  
— Sinto muito, Sasuke, você não merece passar por isso. Quero dizer, ninguém merece passar por isso. Que diferença faz se você é casado com um homem ou uma mulher? Ômega ou beta. Ou se decidiu ter filhos sozinho? — O sorriso de Naruto diminuiu, enquanto Sasuke contava os detalhes do ocorrido. — Mas, eles podem fazer isso?  
— Eles já fizeram. — Sasuke não terminou o matcha, e nem mexeu mais no copo. — Eu estou numa situação delicada, acabei de iniciar um novo trabalho e realmente preciso que minha filha esteja em um lugar seguro enquanto estou trabalhando. Alguns amigos têm filhos matriculados nessa escola e eles me recomendaram, as atividades são boas e o preço cabe no meu orçamento. Além disso, as escolas são muito concorridas, e essa reunião de admissão é um dos processos. O nome dela está na fila de espera de outras escolas, mas algumas são sorteios e outras lista de chamada. Essa é a mais próxima de casa.  
— Entendo, para Tamaki seria uma boa chance, não é?  
— Isso, eu penso que sim.  
Naruto procurava não julgar os motivos de seus clientes, mas se eles precisassem mais de um conselho do que gastar dinheiro com o serviço, não teria dúvidas em aconselhar. Contudo, Sasuke parecia certo do que precisava no momento.  
— Quando é a reunião?  
— Logo mais, dia quinze de Março. As crianças terão algumas atividades dentro da escola, enquanto os pais estão na reunião. Me falaram que é para socializar as famílias e as novas crianças se conhecerem. A diretora que me entrevistou da última vez estará de férias, mas me parece que é política interna da escola.  
— Quinze dias é um tempo apertado para esse tipo de situação, mas acho que dá para a gente resolver tudo o mais depressa possível. — Naruto pegou o celular e analisou o calendário, havia um ensaio fotográfico na próxima semana, e outro só no final do mês.  
— Como podemos proceder? Sobre o valor, principalmente. — Sasuke o encarava seriamente e Naruto suspirou, havia quebrado totalmente seu ritmo e jogado o passo a passo para uma boa estratégia para o alto. — No seu perfil diz que cobra por hora, mas há como negociar.  
— Sim, eu deixo sempre em aberto a negociação, porque eu sei que as vezes as situações não seguem o meu roteiro cronologicamente. Por exemplo, uma vez levei uma cliente no aniversário da avó dela. No meio da festa, a avó passou mal e todos foram para o hospital, ela havia me contratado por quatro horas, passamos duas horas no hospital. — Naruto inclinou o corpo para trás, enquanto movia as mãos contando a história. — Eu não poderia simplesmente abandoná-la ali, sabe? Todos achariam estranho, e eu sabia que ela não poderia me pagar o adicional, porque havia gastado todo o dinheiro naquela festa para a avó e me contratando para deixar a velhinha mais sossegada. Eu fiquei por decisão própria, ela confiou em mim, eu não poderia apenas abandoná-la.  
— Uma atitude honrosa de sua parte. — Sasuke comentou, parecendo interessado, já que sua linguagem corporal havia mudado e ele descruzou os braços.  
— Às vezes não dá certo. — O Uzumaki riu, ao se recordar de alguns casos. — Lembra-se daquele terremoto dois anos atrás?  
— Sim, foi o primeiro terremoto que minha filha presenciou depois de maior, Tamaki ficou muito assustada.  
— Pois é. Imagina que eu estava em uma festa de casamento, fui contratado por um cliente que queria me apresentar como namorado. Quando o terremoto ocorreu, ficamos presos na pousada, muitas árvores caíram e fechou a estrada. Resultado, nos colocaram em um quarto e ficamos lá por três dias.  
Sasuke sorriu, e Naruto ficou animado pela expressão divertida moldar seu rosto naquela noite.  
— Desculpe, deve ter sido uma situação embaraçosa. — Ele disse, mas Naruto o tranquilizou.  
— Só ficou embaraçoso quando ele se declarou para mim. — Dessa vez foi o ator quem pareceu constrangido. — Algumas pessoas se sentem carentes, e é possível que elas interpretem minha ações de forma diferente, sabe? Mas eu não culpo ninguém por se sentir assim, embora eu tenha que ser profissional nesse momento.  
— Bem, eu logo ia entrar nesse assunto. — Sasuke também ficou constrangido, pois ele corou levemente. E Naruto decidiu ir direto ao ponto.  
— Como a sua proposta é de um relacionamento, é claro que devemos agir como um casal normal. Podemos dar as mãos, podemos nos abraçar, vamos montar nossa história juntos para caso alguém perguntar, sabermos quando nos conhecemos, por exemplo. — Naruto apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, enquanto Sasuke o observava com atenção. — Em alguns casos, é normal haver um beijo.  
— Não acho que será necessário, estaremos na escola da minha filha. — Sasuke recuou um pouco os ombros e ajeitou o paletó.  
— Sim, é claro, mas você acha que somente ir à reunião irá bastar? Sua filha eventualmente será questionada sobre a família, vai me conhecer, não é? E se alguém nos convidar para um jantar ou festa? É natural a relação de um casal haver contato mais íntimo. Digo, não é obrigatório, mas, as vezes, mesmo os relacionamentos por contrato, possuem uma dinâmica natural.  
O que Naruto dizia parecia novidade para Sasuke, já que ele puxou o ar pela boca com vontade e seu olhar pareceu perdido.  
— Na verdade, pensei que seria o suficiente, digo, a reunião. — Sasuke piscou, levando a mão ao rosto e Naruto ficou preocupado — Está tudo errado, eu não deveria fazer isso. — Ele pegou a carteira e tirou o dinheiro. — Sinto muito, eu não queria ter tomado seu tempo dessa maneira. Obviamente, não pensei direito nas consequências dos meus atos. Eu... eu não vou mais incomodá-lo.  
Ele se levantou e Naruto ficou em pé no mesmo instante, tentando convencê-lo de não ir embora. O dinheiro ficou sobre a mesa, Naruto deixou gorjeta para a garçonete e foi atrás de Sasuke.  
— Espera, Sasuke! — Naruto o chamou, enquanto atravessava a rua após um carro passar buzinando. — Hey! Sasuke.  
Assim que Sasuke parou, próximo da entrada do metrô, Naruto mexeu nos cabelos e encarou os olhos negros do outro. Ele tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, mas parecia que havia mais do que ele contou perturbando-o naquele momento. Naruto o convidou para caminhar, havia um parque ali perto com um lago e uma boa vista para eles conversarem. Sasuke aceitou e caminhou ao lado de Naruto até o lago, eles andaram mais um pouco até um banco vazio, onde se sentaram.  
— Minha filha, Tamaki, ela nunca conheceu o outro pai. — Sasuke disse, depois de um bom tempo observando as luzes dos postes iluminarem a lagoa. — Ela já me perguntou por que somos só nós dois, é claro, porque vê outras configurações de família, e eu sempre disse que somos tão especiais como qualquer outra família. Mas, agora, parece que estou jogando para o alto as minhas próprias palavras ao buscar seu serviço.  
Naruto o ouviu com atenção, era uma situação delicada, onde ele estava buscando todas as alternativas para dar a filha boas oportunidade. Mesmo que isso significasse contrariar seu discurso.  
— Com certeza eu não quero magoar sua filha, já estive com várias crianças e sei como elas são apegadas as pessoas. Então, talvez, a gente possa tentar poupar ela de alguns detalhes. Eu tenho um perfil que combina com essa situação, onde trabalho como comissário de bordo e minhas escalas internacionais são sempre apertadas.  
Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, com um sorriso leve.  
— Você precisou inventar esse personagem?  
— Sim! Uso ele bastante, principalmente para justificar porque as pessoas me veem nos aeroportos. — Naruto gargalhou. Ele era modelo, e eventualmente alguém o veria em alguma propaganda pela cidade. — Quem inventou essa profissão foi, na verdade, minha amiga, Hinata. Para a família dela, estamos noivos há quatro anos, e não posso visitá-los sempre, porque viajo muito pelo mundo trabalhando.  
— E eles não acham estranho? — Sasuke girou mais o corpo, cruzando a perna sobre a outra, enquanto apoiava o braço no encosto do banco. — Digo, você desapareceu nos últimos quatro anos?  
— Não, eu apareço em um feriado por ano e ela se encarrega de enviar fotos nossas. Como a Hinata e eu moramos juntos, as coisas são mais fáceis.  
— Oh! Vocês moram juntos? — Sasuke pareceu curioso e Naruto não se sentia preocupado com aquele encontro que parecia se alongar mais do que o normal numa primeira vez. — Vocês são...  
— Namorados? — Naruto riu. — Não, digamos que eu não sou o tipo dela. Aliás, ela tem uma namorada. Mas a família não é muito fácil, me aceita porque eu sou um alfa, e a namorada dela, bem... é complicado.  
— A namorada dela deve se sentir insegura em relação a isso.  
— Eu também achava, mas ela quem geralmente tira nossas fotos. A gente já se conhece há muito tempo, é uma situação diferente. Mas já conversamos sobre isso, é uma situação que não vai durar muito. Hinata apenas estava esperando o momento certo, ela conseguiu abrir o escritório de advocacia, ajudou a pagar a faculdade da irmã mais nova. Em breve vamos anunciar o fim do nosso noivado, e depois, ela vai anunciar o namoro com Kaede.  
Naruto abaixou a cabeça, rindo ao lembrar-se de Hinata treinando durante o jantar como falaria com os pais que se casaria com uma mulher beta.  
— E você, tem namorada? — Sasuke perguntou, parecendo pouco confortável com a pergunta, pedindo desculpas em seguida por ter sido indelicado.  
— Eu... — Naruto hesitou por um momento, jogando a cabeça para trás e admirando o céu noturno. — Parece que estamos dando um tempo, ou sei lá o que isso quer dizer. Sabe por que as pessoas pedem um tempo?  
— Para pensarem? — Sasuke respondeu de forma simples.  
— É, foi isso mesmo que ele me disse. Queria pensar em que ponto estava a nossa relação. Já faz um ano, não acho que vai ter volta.  
— Essa pessoa aceitava seu trabalho bem? — Aquela era uma pergunta comum ao qual Naruto já estava acostumado. Afinal, ele havia falado há alguns minutos que beijaria se fosse necessário. E nem todo mundo estava de acordo com isso, mas Shikamaru nunca se incomodou.  
— Nos conhecemos assim, fui em uma formatura com uma amiga dele e ela nos apresentou. Depois ela deu o meu telefone para ele e as coisas aconteceram. Mas ele recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar na China, é algo grande, sabe? Eu não poderia dizer para ele ficar aqui, já que eu não pensava em casamento, ou algo do tipo. Então decidimos dar esse tempo.  
— Se você não concorda com o tempo que estão dando, por que ainda não terminou?  
A pergunta de Sasuke era o que fazia Naruto perder algumas horas de sono quando pensava em sua vida amorosa.  
— Talvez eu também tenha medo de me sentir sozinho. — Naruto virou o rosto e olhou para Sasuke, que tinha a franja caída novamente sobre seu olho. — Desculpe, eu estou tagarelando sobre a minha vida, e essa reunião... — Naruto olhou para os lados. — De negócios no parque não é sobre minha vida.  
Sasuke endireitou-se no banco e balançou a cabeça.  
— Eu que peço desculpas pelas perguntas inconvenientes.  
— Acho que estamos quites. — Naruto piscou para Sasuke, ainda sorridente, gostando da interação dos dois. — Então, o que acha da minha proposta? Quer ser o marido de um comissário de bordo?  
Sasuke ponderou um momento, refletindo sobre a ideia de Naruto, mas depois ele virou-se e balançou a cabeça.  
— Eu aceito, se pudermos deixar tudo o mais discreto possível. — Ele disse, com mais algumas condições, que precisariam registrar.  
Naruto ficou mais tranquilo depois que Sasuke marcou um novo encontro, onde eles desenvolveriam os detalhes. Hinata era quem redigiria o contrato, então ela estaria presente no encontro para mediar a situação.  
Quando chegou em casa, Naruto cumprimentou Hinata que assistia a um filme na sala com Kaede. Ele acenou rapidamente e disse que daria os detalhes do encontro mais tarde. Entrou em seu quarto e tirou o casaco e a camisa, puxando o cinto da calça, mas parou de se despir para olhar o celular, havia uma mensagem de Sasuke.  
“Podemos remarcar nosso encontro para o horário do almoço? Visitarei uma obra em Nagai, e ficarei por lá durante a tarde, não tenho hora para sair.”  
Naruto não via problemas, e concordou com a mudança. Olhou para o celular, esperando a resposta de Sasuke. Depois que recebeu um último agradecimento, ele jogou o celular em cima da cama e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se ansioso.  
— Está tudo bem? — Hinata deu algumas batidas na porta aberta. Naruto virou-se para ela.  
— Sim, está. Amanhã você estará livre na hora do almoço? É o novo cliente.  
— Ele aceitou? — Ela perguntou animada, cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na porta. Hinata era baixa e aquele novo corte de cabelo com franja a deixa ainda mais juvenil. Naruto aproximou-se dela e a beijou na testa, sentia-se animado.  
— Aceitou, mas acho que esse vai dar um pouco mais de trabalho. — Ele andou pelo quarto, não era muito grande, mas com um pouco de organização conseguiu colocar tudo em seu devido lugar. Pegou a camiseta que havia retirado e jogou dentro do cesto de roupas sujas. — A filha dele não conhece o pai e ele parece bem preocupado com a reação dela.  
— Coitadinha. — Hinata entrou de vez no quarto e ajudou Naruto retirar as coisas de cima da cama, ele não havia arrumado nada naquele dia por ter passado toda a manhã e tarde na agência de modelos.  
— Fora que... — Naruto sentou-se na cama, roçando a mão nos pouquíssimos pelos do rosto. — A gente se deu bem, digo, eu me senti à vontade com ele.  
— E ele é bonito? — Hinata deu uma risadinha, quando Naruto girou os olhos. — Ah! Qual é? Eu sei que você não se importa com isso, mas estamos entre amigos. — Ela sussurrou, piscando em seguida para ele.  
— Sim, ele é bonito.  
— Hmm... — Hinata foi saindo do quarto, rindo da reação de Naruto. Ele desistiu, quando ouviu Kaede perguntando sobre o que falavam. Naruto fechou a porta do quarto, precisava de um banho e pensar em como criar um perfil que se encaixasse na vida do novo cliente, e que fosse discreto o bastante para não afetar a criança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês contratariam o Naruto para ser marido de aluguel? :D


	3. Procura-se marido que goste de criança III

Sasuke acordou as seis horas e tomou um banho. Enquanto a água escorria pelos cabelos recém lavado com o shampoo, ele pensou na conversa que teve com o ator na noite passada. Houve um misto de sentimentos estranhos, um pouco de vergonha pela situação, mas também acolhimento pelas palavras dele.

Não era o tipo de pessoa que desabafava com frequência sobre seus sentimentos. E, apesar de conviver com Sakura, ela sabia muito pouco da sua vida antes de se mudar para Osaka.

Sasuke desejou poder ter a companhia do irmão mais velho naquele momento. Uchiha Itachi era uma pessoa que sempre sabia o que dizer em situações difíceis. Mas, nos últimos anos, estavam separados por alguns milhares de quilômetros desde que Itachi mudou-se para Londres. O filho perfeito que seus pais faziam questão de se lembrar sempre.

Ao fechar o registro do chuveiro, Sasuke espremeu os cabelos e os jogou para trás. Pensar em Itachi sempre causava nele a sensação de que era um péssimo irmão por cultivar aquele sentimento bobo de rivalidade entre irmãos. Mas, verdade fosse dita, ele era realmente a única pessoa que saberia o que dizer para tranquilizá-lo.

Sasuke pegou a toalha e cogitou a possibilidade de ligar para Itachi. Pelo fuso horário, Itachi ainda deveria estar acordado, eram nove horas de diferença. Olhando o celular carregando sobre a mesa do quarto, Sasuke secou-se com a toalha e depois esfregou-a nos cabelos. Continuou olhando o celular, enquanto vestia a cueca e a camisa social branca, depois a calça social preta e enfiou o tecido da camisa dentro da calça.

Ele suspirou, derrotado. Pegou o celular e girou na mão, pensando no que poderia falar com o irmão. Eles eram sempre muito diretos, com pouco rodeios, então Itachi logo saberia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos, pegando a toalha para secar as pontas e não molhar a camisa que havia vestido. Ele deixou o celular carregando novamente, para usar o secador de cabelo.

Tamaki ainda dormia, mas acordou com o barulho do secador no banheiro. Ela pediu para usar o vaso e Sasuke concordou, colocando a toalha no ombro. Logo que fechou a porta do banheiro, ele ligou a cafeteira e colocou as fatias de waffle na torradeira para esquentar.

— Papai, você já vai trabalhar? — Tamaki apareceu atrás dele, esfregando os olhos e bocejando, ainda estava cedo para ela se levantar.

— Eu preciso supervisionar uma obra, prometo que, quando tudo acabar, poderemos passear onde você quiser.

Ela abriu os olhinhos sonolentos animada e sorriu.

— Podemos ir para a Disneylândia? — Tamaki ergueu os braços, comemorando e pedindo para o pai pegá-la no colo. Sasuke sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos da filha, antes de pegá-la em seus braços.

— Tokyo Disneyland?

— Sim! Yuka-chan já foi na Disney e disse que é muito legal. — Tamaki apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke. — O irmão dela vomitou na roda gigante.

— Você também vomitaria na roda gigante? — Sasuke caminhou até o sofá e colocou Tamaki sobre as almofadas, pegando o controle da televisão para ligá-la.

— Não, eu sou uma princesa, as princesas não têm medo de nada, não é papai?

— Isso mesmo. — Ele a beijou na testa e colocou o canal de desenhos para Tamaki assistir, enquanto terminava de preparar o café da manhã. A menina se distraiu rapidamente, deitando-se sobre as almofadas do sofá e cantando uma música do desenho que ela gostava.

Sasuke preparou um suco de melão, o café já estava em sua xícara. Enquanto comia, Tamaki contou tudo o que a amiga do parquinho havia dito para ela sobre a Disney. Aquele não era o melhor momento para viajar, e fazer promessas para uma criança era sempre uma cilada. Sabia muito bem disso pois, da última vez que falou que compraria uma boneca que Tamaki pediu, ela jamais esqueceu e cobrou até o dia que ganhou.

Sasuke até podia ouvir a voz de seu pai dizendo que ele a mimava muito e que as criança não podiam achar que poderiam ter tudo. Contudo, Sasuke queria ver a filha feliz, e ele não dava uma boneca nova toda semana para a menina, como acontecia com Yuka-chan. Era triste não poder dar a filha o que ela quisesse, mas, para sua sorte, Tamaki era sensível em ouvir suas explicações sobre o porquê de não terem todas aquelas coisas que Yuka-chan ganhava.

— Não podemos viajar, sinto muito, Tamaki-chan. Papai precisa conseguir primeiro vaga naquela escola que eu te falei. — Sasuke apontou para o waffle que ela ainda precisava terminar de comer. — Você não está animada para ir para a escola?

— Sim, mais do que ir para a Disneylândia. — Ela voltou a se animar. — Quero uma mochila colorida e muitos lápis de cor.

— Isso eu posso providenciar. — Sasuke sorriu e, logo que terminaram, foram ao banheiro para escovarem os dentes. Tamaki subiu em um banquinho de madeira para conseguir se ver no espelho, enquanto Sasuke entregava a escova com a pasta de dente. Ele a orientou como escovava os dentes, assim como fazia todas as manhãs. Depois de enxaguar a boca usando um copinho rosa, a menina correu novamente para o sofá, onde iniciava um de seus desenhos favoritos.

Sasuke deixou a louça na máquina de lavar e voltou ao quarto para colocar a gravata. Ele pegou o celular, já com a bateria em 100% e havia uma nova mensagem de Naruto.

“Enviei em anexo algumas ideias para a gente explorar. Até mais.”

Sasuke crispou os lábios, abrindo o arquivo. Havia se surpreendido positivamente no encontro com Naruto, chegou em casa, na noite passada, cheio de dúvidas sobre continuar ou não essa ideia. Só que o ator fazia as coisas parecerem tão certas e confortáveis que o deixava seguro. Não sabia ser esse era o jogo dele, afinal, trabalhava para fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem. Mas, no fundo, desejava que não fosse unicamente isso. Sentiu-se realmente bem conversando com ele.

Naruto parecia uma pessoa extrovertida e gentil. As histórias que ele contou sobre o trabalho, fez Sasuke pensar que ele não estava fazendo aquilo unicamente pelo dinheiro. É claro que, ainda assim, era o trabalho dele.

Sasuke retornou para a sala, onde Tamaki já havia espalhado seu material de arte e pintava um desenho no chão. Ele sentou-se no sofá e, depois de elogiá-la pelo desenho, abriu o arquivo que Naruto enviou.

A sugestão de Naruto foi criada com base na conversa q ele teve com Sasuke, e respeitando seu desejo inicial, que era cuidar para que a criança fosse preservada ao máximo. A história inicial seria que eles estavam aguardando mais tempo para fazer o anúncio do casamento, pois Sasuke queria resguardar Tamaki e inserir Naruto na vida deles aos poucos quando ela já fosse maior e compreendesse o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, já estariam há algum tempo em um relacionamento estável, apenas esperando Tamaki completar os cinco anos, para iniciar sua fase escolar e eles iniciarem uma vida em família.

Sasuke não achou a ideia de todo ruim, era provável que todos acreditassem nessa história, já que ele não era uma pessoa que falava sobre relacionamentos e desviava sempre do assunto quando alguém sugeria marcar um encontro as cegas. Pensando melhor, um colega de faculdade manteve em segredo o relacionamento com o professor por mais de um ano, chocando a todos quando descobriram que estavam partindo para a lua de mel, após o casamento em segredo realizado antes da formatura.

— Papai, eu fiz um desenho nosso na Disneylândia. — Tamaki entregou a folha colorida para Sasuke. Eles usavam chapéus em formato de orelhas do Mickey e um enorme castelo ao lado. — Esse é o castelo da princesa Aurora.

— Eu achei lindo. — Ele falou, sincero. — Acho que vou colocar na geladeira, para todos os dias me lembrar de que iremos um dia à Disneylândia.

— Então eu acho que vou desenhar a minha mochila colorida para você não esquecer também.

Sasuke sorriu, concordando.

***

Konohamaru chegou as sete e meia como combinado. Sasuke despediu-se de Tamaki, recebendo um novo desenho dos dois viajando em um avião. Ele dobrou o desenho, guardando-o no bolso do paletó, assim que entrou no elevador.

Durante toda a manhã ficou concentrado nas mudanças que ocorreria na obra que estava supervisionando. A cafeteria precisava de algumas alternativas mais sustentáveis para ampliar e aproveitar a iluminação da manhã e da tarde. Quando percebeu, já era quase meio dia e meia. Sasuke havia marcado uma e meia com Naruto em um restaurante próximo do endereço da cafeteria. Ele organizou sua mesa no escritório, guardando o projeto no tubo telescópico, avisou que não retornaria naquele dia, já que passaria o resto da tarde na cafeteria.

— Gosto de ver como está empenhado. — Disse Hashirama, seu chefe. — Gostaria de aproveitar, antes que você vá, de convidá-lo pessoalmente para uma pequena comemoração que minha sócia está organizando para comemorar os vinte anos de nossa sociedade. Não é nada muito grande, mas como nosso mais novo contratado, seria um prazer sua presença.

— É claro, senhor, eu vou com certeza. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, concordando.

— A minha secretária vai enviar o e-mail para todos confirmando o local, mas eu queria falar com você agora.

— Obrigado pelo convite.

— Pode levar um convidado, você é casado? — Hashirama perguntou de forma casual. Durante a entrevista Sasuke falou sobre a sua disponibilidade de horário não ser totalmente flexível por causa da filha, mas ele não chegou a perguntar nada mais pessoal.

Sasuke vacilou um momento, olhando para o chefe. Ele não havia combinado nada com Naruto e se falasse alguma coisa agora e tudo mudasse depois? Além disso, para levá-lo como acompanhante em outro evento deveria ser cobrado uma valor adicional.

Por sorte, Shikamaru aproximou-se dos dois, perguntando para Hashirama sobre a suspensão de uma obra. O chefe pousou a mão no ombro de Sasuke e pediu licença, reafirmando que ele receberia o e-mail com todas as informações.

Sasuke soltou o ar preso, quando saiu do escritório.

Mesmo com poucos dias de trabalho, Sasuke notou o reconhecimento e admiração dos colegas quanto ao seu trabalho. O escritório de arquitetura de Senju Hashirama possuía um clima muito mais agradável para trabalhar, do que o clima que encontrou no escritório de Orochimaru. Ainda que fosse cobrado para fazer um trabalho excelente, como o nome da empresa exigia por todos os anos de prestação de serviço de qualidade, Sasuke não sentia a mesma pressão e ansiedade. Isso porque Hashirama confiava em seu talento e o encarregou daquele projeto.

Essa confiança era importante para Sasuke, mesmo depois de três anos trabalhando como arquiteto, ele nunca teve uma obra assinada em seu nome. Sempre foi o assistente de Neji ou de Kabuto. Aquela era a oportunidade que ele esperava para fazer seu portifólio.

Ao sair do metrô, caminhou mais alguns minutos, até chegar ao restaurante. A recepcionista o direcionou para a mesa reservada, que já havia sido liberada. Sasuke viu primeiro Naruto sentado à mesa, a mulher que o acompanhava estava sentada de costas. Viu apenas os cabelos curtos caídos sobre os ombros.

— Ele chegou. — Naruto disse, erguendo a mão para cumprimentar Sasuke. — Como você está, Sasuke?

— Bem, Uzumaki-san, obrigado por perguntar. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, num gesto de cumprimento e depois virou-se para a mulher que sorria na direção de Naruto.

— Ainda me chamando assim? — Naruto perguntou, descontraído. — Essa é a Hinata, que eu falei para você.

— Como vai, Sasuke. — Hinata o cumprimentou, ainda com um sorriso gentil. — Naruto está animado para trabalhar com você. E eu fiquei igualmente empolgada quando ele me falou da ideia.

Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira e tentou acompanhar o diálogo dos dois. Havia entendido que Hinata era sua grande amiga, além de ser advogada e ficar encarregada com o contrato. Ele não achava que iria assim tão longe, o aplicativo possuía poucas informações, é claro, sendo apenas uma forma de conectar as pessoas que almejam contratar o serviço dos atores e atrizes. Hinata se encarregou de explicar os detalhes gerais do contrato e porque ela achava importante para os dois, não somente para proteger Naruto.

— Também geramos um comprovante fiscal de pagamento, e dessa forma você poderá detalhar o destino dos seus gastos, se for preciso em alguma ocasião, como o imposto de renda. — Hinata prometeu enviar mais detalhes para o e-mail de Sasuke e isso o deixou mais tranquilo em relação a segurança e comprometimento dos dois.

— Sinto muito por toda essa burocracia. — Naruto comentou.

— Eu que agradeço o trabalho de vocês. — Ele disse, sério. — Não sabia por onde começar, quando me cadastrei naquele site.

— Alguns perfis, como Naruto, devem pagar uma taxa para o site, assim ele ganha mais destaque na busca. — Hinata possuía muita delicadeza ao falar e demonstrava também bastante sentimento pelo trabalho e por Naruto. Além disso, Sasuke ficou intrigado porque ela possuía uma fisionomia muito familiar.

— Você pensou na proposta que eu te enviei? — Naruto perguntou, fazendo Sasuke perder o raciocínio de onde poderia ter conhecido a advogada.

— Acho que pode dar certo, recordo-me de um caso na faculdade, um aluno casou-se com o professor e só foi descoberto um tempo depois quando ele se formou. — Sasuke falou, bebendo em seguida a água que foi servida pelo garçom. — Agora não sei se eles eram mesmo discretos, ou eu pouco interessado nas fofocas do campus.

Naruto riu com o comentário.

— Você não participava das festas?

— Não, eu nunca fui muito ligado a festas. — Sasuke pensou melhor e se corrigiu. — Na verdade, eu fui apenas a uma festa na faculdade, logo no começo.

— Então não foi muito boa, para não ter voltado. — Naruto inclinou o corpo, apoiando a mão sobre a mesa. Ele possuía cabelos muito loiros e olhos tão azuis que chamava atenção de qualquer pessoa. Sasuke esteve curioso sobre sua origem desde que viu as fotos do perfil. Aliás, havia muita informação que ele gostaria de saber sobre Naruto, antes de iniciarem aquele trabalho.

— Foi uma festa boa, mas eu precisava manter minha bolsa, além do mais, eu não tinha tempo para festas. Tamaki nasceu logo depois.

— Ah! Verdade, você disse que ela tem cinco anos, não é? — Naruto levou a mão ao queixo e Sasuke imaginou que ele estava calculando sua idade.

— Fiquei de licença por um ano e meio, depois retornei para a faculdade e conclui o curso. — Ele esclareceu, não sentia nenhuma vergonha de falar sobre sua trajetória e a da filha. Apesar de evitar falar sobre o pai de Tamaki, detalhe que nem Naruto ou Hinata fizeram questão de perguntar.

Os interesses de Sasuke ficaram mais claros para que Hinata pudesse redigir o contrato, assim como a história que os dois contariam. Os pequenos detalhes não seriam adicionados, já que poderiam ser criados de forma improvisada. O pagamento seria realizado com dez porcento de adiantamento naquela semana, e outros trinta porcento na semana seguinte. Cada encontro teria um valor específico e seria cobrado taxas extras caso passasse das quatro horas especificadas. Essas taxas poderiam ser pagas no final do mês, com o acúmulo de juros, ou propriamente no dia, sem valores acumulados.

— Não se preocupe. — Hinata piscou para ele e sorriu. — Você não será cobrado por contratempos como trânsito, ou imprevisibilidades como chuvas, por exemplo. Além disso, caso você se sinta afetado com alguma mudança sem prévio aviso do roteiro, ou alguma atitude que o ator tome o prejudique, você também terá direitos para ser ressarcido.

— Em minha defesa, o cliente não deixou claro detalhes de sua vida e acabou dando errado alguns encontros. — Naruto falou, enquanto chamava o garçom para fazerem os pedidos. Assim que o garçom se afastou, Sasuke perguntou se ele poderia dizer o que aconteceu com o cliente. — Eu fui processado por um cliente por danos morais, tudo porque outro cliente tentou se vingar de mim por eu supostamente ter estragado seu casamento.

— E como isso se resolveu? — Sasuke começou a entender que aquele trabalho exigia muito mais energia do que imaginava.

— O cliente me contratou para acompanhá-lo em uma festa de fim de ano da empresa, pagou a viagem até Okinawa, hospedagem e todos os mimos que eu merecia, sabe... eu era bem mais jovem e novato nesse emprego. Achei o máximo viajar na primeira classe, estava me sentindo um príncipe. — Mesmo contando uma história com um teor grave, Naruto não perdia o bom humor. — Resumindo, ele me levou lá para fazer ciúmes no marido, pior, ainda pagou todas as despesas com o cartão de crédito dele. Quando retornei para Osaka, um outro cliente me esperava, nós estávamos almoçando com os pais dele, quando o marido do outro cliente me reconheceu e perdeu a cabeça.

— Mas, você não teve culpa de alguém te reconhecer. — Sasuke analisou, e essa situação o fez pensar se era possível alguém de seu convívio conhecesse Naruto de algum trabalho. É claro que dos trabalhos como modelo não era um problema, mas de ser acompanhante de outras pessoas e colocar em risco o suposto relacionamento que eles deveriam sustentar.

— Não fique preocupado, Sasuke-san. — Hinata apoiou a mão sobre a dele na mesa, tranquilizando-o. — Naruto expôs um caso excepcional. Hoje nós tomamos muito mais cuidado.

— Depois desse problema, eu decidi não aceitar qualquer pedido para fazer ciúmes. Eu sei que muitos atores fazem isso, mas eu prefiro evitar, não importa o preço que me ofereçam. Além disso, é importante que o cliente me conte detalhes de sua vida para que eu possa estar preparado caso aconteça algum imprevisto como esses.

— Compreendo, parece bastante trabalhoso lidar com as pessoas dessa maneira.

— Hoje em dia a maioria dos meus clientes são pessoas que precisam de companhia para ir a algum lugar. Eu evito dois trabalhos de namorado ou marido no mesmo período para não dar problemas. Também evito que eles se encontrem, por isso sempre marco em lugares diferentes os encontros.

Sasuke sentia-se cada vez mais confiante na sua decisão, vendo que Naruto possuía uma personalidade generosa e bom caráter. Hinata recebeu uma ligação e pediu licença para os dois, para atender afastada da mesa. Enquanto isso, Naruto contou mais alguns casos que não deram muito certo, e por isso ele foi restringindo cada vez mais a opção de oferecer o serviço de relacionamento.

— Você disse que gosta de criança, por isso aceitou trabalhar comigo? — Sasuke perguntou. Refletiu sobre o que mais em seu perfil chamava a atenção do ator.

— Criança é meu ponto fraco. — Naruto riu amplamente, fazendo os olhos fecharem. Depois, ele olhou na direção de Sasuke, os olhos azuis tão intensos que o deixou constrangido.

— Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas estou pensando nisso desde que vi seu perfil, você nasceu aqui no Japão?

— Sempre me perguntam isso. — O ator voltou a sorrir, olhando de vez em quando para a amiga que ainda usava o celular próximo ao bar do restaurante. — Meu pai é espanhol, meu avô se casou com uma japonesa. Minha mãe é italiana. Advinha só onde eles se conheceram?

— Aqui? — Sasuke começou a entender a aparência de Naruto.

— Na verdade, não. — Naruto sorriu. — Eles se conheceram na Inglaterra, enquanto estavam na faculdade. Se casaram e mudaram-se para o hotel do meu avô, é um lugar bem bonito, fica na província de Hokkaido, o hotel tem termas naturais.

Sasuke endireitou-se na cadeira e ficou surpreso com a novidade.

— Hokkaido? — Ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça. — Minha família é de Nayoro.

— Jura? O hotel da minha família fica em Shibetsu, é a cidade vizinha. — Naruto inclinou o corpo mais para frente e moveu a cabeça, passando a mão nos cabelos. — Temos a mesma idade, provavelmente a gente competiu em algum campeonato de beisebol entre escolas.

— Eu duvido disso. — Sasuke esfregou a mão na testa. — Eu não era do tipo esportista.

— Xadrez? — Naruto insistiu.

— Também não, eu gostava mais de ficar desenhando sozinho na sala. — Sasuke achava interessante em como a conversa com Naruto fluía facilmente e, quando mal esperava, já estava dando detalhes de sua própria vida. — Meu pai sempre implicou com isso, acabei escolhendo arquitetura, achando que ele poderia aliviar um pouco a pressão.

— E deu certo?

— Não muito, meu irmão sempre foi o destaque em casa, e meu pai achava que eu poderia no mínimo ser engenheiro ou algo do tipo.

— Sério? Seu pai parece bem rigoroso, o que o seu irmão faz?

— Ele ganhou uma bolsa na área de neurociência em Londres. — A refeição chegou e Hinata aproximou-se da mesa pedindo desculpas por ter de deixá-los naquele momento, mas precisava resolver algumas questões de trabalho. Prometendo enviar até o dia seguinte o contrato para Sasuke ler, caso desejasse fazer alguma mudança antes de assinar. Seu almoço foi embalado para viagem e ela se despediu.

Naruto deixou o guardanapo cair no chão, quando se levantou para se despedir e Sasuke pegou do chão.

— Você deixou algo cair. — O ator abaixou-se, e pegou um pedaço de papel dobrado.

— Obrigado. É o desenho da minha filha. — Sasuke disse, desdobrando o papel e mostrando para Naruto. — Ela nos desenhou na Disneylândia, vive falando sobre esse lugar, mas ainda não podemos ir.

— Ela com certeza vai adorar quando vocês forem. É muito divertido.

Durante o almoço, Sasuke falou um pouco menos sobre sua vida em Nayoro. Eles pularam a sobremesa e tomaram um chá na recepção do restaurante, após pagarem a conta.

Naruto finalizou o chá e sugeriu um encontro em que Sasuke pudesse levar alguém de confiança, amigo ou parente, assim como ele levaria um de seus amigo para treinarem melhor aquela interação.

— Minha amiga mais próxima talvez possa me acompanhar. — Sasuke havia falado pouco com Sakura desde que entrou em contato com Naruto, imaginava que a amiga estava ansiosa para saber tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— Como você conheceu a Hinata, posso levar algum outro amigo.

— E como isso vai funcionar, seu amigo saberá que eu sou... sabe, seu futuro marido?

Naruto sorriu, depois de pensar um pouco.

— Seria divertido, e eu sei muito bem quem vai ficar surpreso com uma notícia dessas.

— Essa minha amiga foi quem me indicou o site, ela nunca usou, mas uma colega de trabalho contratou alguém pelo aplicativo.

— Pode ser, é sempre bom ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso, que você confie.

Sasuke concordou, olhou a hora, já havia passado do tempo de seu almoço e precisava retornar ao trabalho. Teria um encontro agora com os donos da cafeteria, onde discutiriam alguns detalhes importantes sobre as instalações da rede elétrica do local, que precisava de uma revisão.

O encontro entre amigos ficou marcado para o sábado a noite, então teria três dias para eles concluírem os detalhes do relacionamento e Sasuke assinar o contrato. E ele só conseguiu uma pausa para pensar nisso na manhã seguinte, enquanto Tamaki comia seu cereal. Sasuke havia chegado tarde no dia anterior e a encontrou dormindo, também teria um dia cheio, por isso, logo mais deixaria a filha aos cuidados de Konohamaru.

— Papai, eu fiz um desenho novo. — Tamaki disse, apontando para a geladeira. — Deixei ali para você ver.

— Sim, querida, eu vi. — Sasuke pegou o desenho preso na geladeira com imãs. Era uma mochila grande e colorida, para quando fosse para a escola. — Vou levar esse desenho comigo quando for comprar sua mochila, vou pedir uma igual a ela.

— Promete? — A menina abriu um sorriso que aqueceu o coração de Sasuke cada vez que via a filha feliz.

— Prometo. — Ele disse, e logo em seguida sentiu-se um pouco culpado por ter que deixá-la. Mas precisava daquele trabalho, e por isso deveria dar o seu melhor naquele momento para que Tamaki tivesse boas condições.

Enquanto estava no metrô, indo para Nagai, ele leu o contrato redigido por Hinata. Apesar de não ser muito longo, o contrato abrangia bem as questões que foram discutidas e o tempo de contrato era de um mês, com possibilidades para ser renovado. Dentro desse mês, os quatro domingos seriam reservados para a família e Sasuke poderia sugerir onde os encontros ocorreriam. Naruto estaria disponível por duas horas, pelo menos duas vezes na semana, podendo acumular o tempo não utilizado. Isso significava que, se não se encontrassem em um dia, o próximo encontro poderia durar quatro horas. Às sextas e sábados, seriam negociáveis, caso necessário. Caso ele concordasse e assinasse agora, o encontro que teriam com os amigos já estaria dentro das condições impostas no contrato.

Após a leitura, as únicas dúvidas que ainda rondavam a cabeça de Sasuke era como Tamaki reagiria aquela novidade. Em uma cláusula específica, havia um encontro reservado exclusivamente para eles se conhecerem, sem contar as horas do contrato. Ou seja, Naruto não cobraria para conhecer sua filha.


	4. Procura-se marido que goste de criança IV

Naruto não imaginava que Kiba ficaria tão chocado quando contou que se casaria. O amigo morava agora em Tóquio, mas viajava para Osaka sempre que possível para visitar a mãe e a irmã. Assim que se encontraram, e Kiba perguntou as novidades, Naruto logo foi falando que conheceu alguém especial e se casaria. Estava divertindo-se com a ideia de pregar uma peça no amigo, mas acabou ficando preocupado com todas as perguntas que Kiba começou a fazer sobre Sasuke e como eles viveriam. Principalmente por ele ter uma filha. Kiba gostava de crianças, e era exatamente por saber como as crianças eram, que ficava preocupado.

Afinal de contas, Naruto trabalhava como namorado de aluguel para pagar as contas. Que criança entenderia um emprego desses?

— Ele é divorciado?

— Não, eu acho que não chegou a casar, a menina não conheceu o pai. — Naruto respondeu, mexendo o canudo no copo de Tea Hub de maçã verde. — Aliás, eu ainda não a conheço.

Naruto e Kiba caminharam pela calçada. Se conheceram em uma agência de modelos quando eram mais jovens, a princípio, eram rivais porque sempre disputavam os mesmos papeis. Mas, depois, quando baixaram a guarda e decidiram se conhecer, fizeram amizade imediatamente.

Sentaram-se em um banco de praça púbica, enquanto Kiba contava sobre os bastidores da novela que ele estava atuando. Dessa vez, não disputaram o mesmo papel, já que o papel ao qual ele fazia parecia ter feito sob medida.

— Você não é o único que está apaixonado. — Kiba falou, sorrindo animado com a conversa mudando de rumo e dando destaque para ele. É claro, ele era sempre muito expansivo e gostava de ser a atração.

— Encontrou finalmente alguém que te atura? — Naruto bebeu o chá, sugando as bolinhas pelo canudo e recebendo um empurrão do amigo.

— Ele não apenas me atura, como também me ama. — O sorriso aumentou, de forma orgulhosa. — Ele vai chegar domingo, vou apresentá-lo para minha família.

— Então está sério mesmo? Fico feliz por você. — Naruto falou sincero.

— E você, esqueceu mesmo o Shikamaru? — O amigo perguntou, olhando-o com uma expressão um pouco mais séria. — Alguns meses atrás você ainda estava confuso sobre essa história de darem um tempo, agora me diz que vai se casar com um cara que conheceu faz pouco tempo.

— Shikamaru sempre vai ser uma pessoa especial para mim, mas nossos caminhos se dividiram, sabe. — Naruto suspirou. — Já faz algum tempo que a gente não conversa, enviei para ele uma mensagem esses dias perguntando como estavam as coisas, mas o número deu erro. Acho que ele mudou, não sei. — O olhar de Naruto se prendeu as bolinhas em seu copo. — Eu não me acho no direito de fazê-lo desistir de seus sonhos e eu mesmo tenho meus sonhos.

— Tá! Então como vai ser? Vai para Nova Iorque com o marido e a enteada? — Kiba moveu a cabeça e, dessa vez, seu olhar foi mais sério. — Você vai se casar com esse príncipe encantado que apareceu do nada e vai desistir do seu maior sonho?

— Não estou desistindo de nada.

— Conta outra, Naruto. Eu não sou idiota. — Kiba balançou a cabeça e Naruto gargalhou. Era verdade que ele não conseguiria sustentar por muito tempo aquela história, não para Kiba.

— É um trabalho novo, ele quer que eu seja o marido dele.

— Fetiche? — Kiba riu e recebeu um golpe no ombro. — Isso doeu, seu idiota.

— Não fala assim do Sasuke. Ele tem seus motivos para me contratar, eu não vou julgá-lo. E você também não deveria.

— Ele é bonito? — Kiba recebeu um empurrão de Naruto e reclamou da forma como o amigo o estava tratando. Todo dramático, dizendo que iria embora se continuasse sendo violento.

— Não importa se ele é ou não bonito. — Naruto respondeu, mas Kiba logo mais teria sua respostas com seus próprios olhos. Eles se encontrariam em uma cantina italiana, recém inaugurada. Era sempre bom conhecer lugares novos, onde poderia visitar com um cliente sem que ele encontrasse alguém que já tivesse trabalhado. É claro que, na maioria das vezes, quando isso acontecia, as pessoas eram sempre muito discretas. Eram raras as vezes que os ex-clientes o cumprimentava na rua, as vezes fazia de conta que nem o conhecia.

Kiba também trabalhou com o aplicativo, mas por pouco tempo. Ele acabou se envolvendo em algumas confusões muito mais complicadas do que as que Naruto precisou resolver, e por isso deixou de lado esse trabalho. Fora que, agora, ele estava bastante famoso com a novela indo ao ar.

Durante o passeio que fizeram, alguns fãs o reconheceram e pediram autógrafos e fotos. Kiba ficou de comparecer a cantina as sete em ponto, o endereço não ficava muito longe da casa de sua mãe, onde ele estava hospedado.

Naruto voltou para casa e tomou um banho, no quarto, pensou melhor que tipo de roupa deveria usar. As duas vezes que viu Sasuke, ele estava com terno e gravata, sempre muito bem apresentável e cheiroso. Esse era um detalhe que ele não conseguia esquecer. Sasuke era tão cheiroso que poderia ficar ao lado dele o dia todo só para sentir aquele cheiro bom vindo de seus cabelos, que pareciam ser muito macios e também do perfume que ele usava.

Naruto deu um tapa no próprio rosto, com as duas mãos, para despertar desse pensamento. Vestiu uma camisa branca e calça social, já fazia um tempo que não usava roupas tão sóbrias. Gostava de um estilo mais despojado, mas pensou que naquela noite ele deveria tentar um estilo que combinasse mais com Sasuke.

Só não colocou a gravata, porque achou que seria muito forçado. Os cabelos loiros foram penteados para trás, mas não podia fazer muito com isso, apenas uma pomada modeladora para mantê-los no lugar e terminou com um pouco de perfume. Hinata sempre fazia questão de lembrá-lo que não precisava tomar dois banhos, um com água e outro com perfume. Por isso ele foi cauteloso.

Assim que apareceu na sala, recebeu elogios de Kaede e Hinata, que estavam sentadas no chão na companhia de uma pilha de pastas arquivadas ao qual Hinata precisava trabalhar.

— Vai com meu carro. — Ela disse. — Depois pode levar Sasuke-san para casa, e a amiga dele também.

Naruto aceitou as chaves do carro e pediu a elas que desejassem sorte naquela noite.

— Você está um gato. — Kaede falou alto, enquanto ele abria a porta. — Esse homem que precisa de sorte para não se apaixonar de verdade.

Naruto gargalhou com aquela frase e fechou a porta.

***

Sasuke dobrou a perna e apoiou um joelho no chão, para ficar na mesma altura de Tamaki. Ele ajeitou a alça da mochila nas costas da filha e tirou os fios mais longos de seu rosto. A menina precisava cortar o cabelo, mas estava decidida a ter o mesmo comprimento que o cabelo da princesa Rapunzel. E não seria ele quem iria conseguir mudar aquela ideia.

— Papai, você vai também para uma festa do pijama? — Ela perguntou, quando Sasuke orientou que ela escovasse os dentes antes de dormir.

— Sim, vou numa festa do pijama, mas só vai ter adultos lá.

— Então você tem que pegar seu pijama. — Tamaki apontou na direção do quarto.

— Nessa festa do pijama, a gente não dorme, só conversa.

Tamaki fez uma careta, enquanto a mecha de cabelo caia novamente sobre seu rosto.

— Parece chato.

Sasuke sorriu, dando um beijo na testa da filha, alisando os cabelos dela para trás.

— Amanhã eu vou te buscar, tem certeza de que vai conseguir ficar a noite toda na casa da Yuka-chan?

— Sim! Nós vamos pintar e assistir desenhos a noite toda. — Tamaki pulou nos braços de Sasuke, as mãos seguraram forte no pescoço dele.

Sasuke se levantou, pegando a filha no colo, ele abriu a porta e caminhou até o andar de cima, onde morava Yuka, amiga de parquinho de Tamaki. A mãe de Yuka sempre fazia festas do pijama como aquela, mas toda vez que Tamaki participava, Sasuke acaba sendo chamado no meio da noite para buscar a filha que chamava por ele. Mas, naquele dia, ela parecia decidida a ficar a noite toda na casa de Yuka.

Sasuke tocou a campainha e colocou Tamaki no chão, entregando para ela o urso que ela costumava dormir abraçada.

— Tama-chan. — Yuka apareceu na porta, animada. Era uma menina um ano mais velha do que Tamaki, havia completado seis anos.

— Papai, pode ir agora. — Tamaki falou, acenando para o pai.

— Não vou ganhar mais nenhum beijo? — Sasuke abaixou-se novamente e abriu os braços para receber um abraço da filha. — Se ficar com medo, pode chamar o papai, tudo bem?

— Tá bem. — Tamaki respondeu. — Se você ficar com medo na sua festa de pijama, pode me ligar também, papai.

— Eu vou lembrar disso. — Sasuke a beijou na testa e a soltou, para que ela corresse com Yuka para dentro do apartamento. A mãe da menina o convidou para um chá e Sasuke agradeceu, mas disse que precisava ir. — Ela sempre diz que dessa vez vai ficar a noite toda, mas, se algo acontecer, peço desculpas antecipadamente. Eu venho buscá-la a qualquer hora, é só me ligar.

— Não se preocupe, crianças são assim mesmo. — A mãe de Yuka disse. — Ela não está acostumada com a casa sempre cheia, não é? Já que é só vocês dois. Aqui somos meu marido, eu e nosso filho mais velho.

Sasuke apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Por um momento sentiu vontade de pegar a filha e levá-la para casa, mas seria injusto com Tamaki, que parecia inserida já no meio das outras crianças, brincando.

— Boa noite. — Ele disse, agradecendo novamente por receber Tamaki. Deixou o prédio em que morava e caminhou até a estação. Se encontraria com Sakura no restaurante, já que ela estaria vindo de um plantão.

Pensou em cancelar o jantar, mas Sakura estava ansiosa para conhecer Naruto e saber mais detalhes daquele contrato. Ao chegar no endereço, encontrou um restaurante italiano. Sasuke gostava bastante da culinária, por isso ficou satisfeito com o lugar. Ele rapidamente encontrou Naruto, já que esse se destacava com facilidade no meio das pessoas. Ao lado de Naruto, estava um homem igualmente jovem e de cabelos castanhos repicados. Seu nome era Kiba e Sasuke o reconheceu do comercial da novela que passou na televisão naquela manhã.

Eles sentaram e a primeira conversa foi de Sasuke pedir desculpas pela demora da amiga, depois, aceitou fazer o pedido das bebidas, enquanto a aguardava. Foi servido um vinho tinto e uma tábua de queijos com torradas.

Kiba era bastante falante e gostava de contar histórias que envolvessem Naruto em algum tipo de situação constrangedora. Sasuke sentiu-se à vontade durante a conversa, já que não foi feito nenhum tipo de interrogatório sobre sua vida. Estava nervoso, também, em ter que responder alguma pergunta constrangedora.

Sakura apareceu depois de meia hora, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e cumprimentou Naruto e Kiba, aceitando uma taça de vinho. Não demorou muito para ela reconhecer Kiba e começarem a falar detalhes sobre a novela ao qual Sasuke não assistia. Mas ele estava achando divertida a empolgação de Sakura, que revelou gravar os episódios para poder ver quando chegava do trabalho.

A refeição não demorou para ficar pronta, o quarteto decidiu optar pelo mesmo prato, espaguete à carbonara. Houve um rodízio de assuntos ao qual cada um pareceu encarregado de iniciar. Na vez de Sasuke, ele elogiou o lugar, dizendo que gostava muito da culinária italiana. Kiba fez algumas sugestões de restaurantes para eles visitarem, quando fossem a Tóquio.

— Sasuke, eu soube que você tem uma filha. — Kiba se serviu com mais vinho, enchendo a taça de todos, pedindo mais uma garrafa sem cerimônia. — Naruto e eu já tentamos animar festas infantis, mas não deu muito certo. Sua filha corre o grande risco de ser alvo das piadas mais sem graças do Naruto, cuidado.

— Hey! — Naruto fingiu estar ofendido, mas sua expressão era bastante divertida. — Eu fui um ótimo animador de festas, até aprendi mágica.

— Fazer uma moeda aparecer atrás da orelha não tem graça, Naruto. — Kiba continuou falando, fazendo Sakura rir também. — Além disso, você não fica nada bem com maquiagem de palhaço. Se bem que as vezes nem precisa se maquiar para isso.

— Mas você decidiu mesmo me ofender hoje, não é? — Naruto girou os olhos. — Eu deveria ter trazido um amigo para esse encontro.

Todos riam com a conversa.

— Tamaki tem medo de palhaços. — Sasuke comentou. — Mas ela gosta de mágica.

— Viu, eu ainda tenho chances de impressionar a menina. — Naruto piscou na direção de Sasuke, deixando-o levemente constrangido.

Sakura pegou a taça de vinho generosa, como estaria de folga no dia seguinte, ela não parecia preocupada com a quantidade de bebida que ingeria naquele jantar.

— Como você pretende apresentá-lo para Tamaki-chan? — Sakura perguntou, sorvendo em seguida uma boa quantidade de vinho tinto.

— Não tenho certeza de como fazer isso, talvez Naruto tenha uma sugestão. — Aquela seria a primeira vez que Sasuke apresentaria um homem que não fosse de seu convívio familiar para sua filha, até mesmo os colegas de trabalho pouco viam a menina. Embora tivessem combinado de serem discretos, eventualmente o assunto sobre a família seria abordado na escola, principalmente quando fossem à reunião de admissão que era dali alguns dias.

— Já que tocou no assunto, eu tenho sim uma ideia. Se você não se importar eu pensei em irmos para Disneylândia. — Naruto falou tranquilo, pousando a taça vazia sobre a mesa.

— Como é? — Sasuke perguntou, surpreso com o que ouvia. — Infelizmente isso não é possível, eu não tenho condições de viajar até Tóquio.

— Eu pensei que você diria exatamente essas palavras. — Naruto continuou falando. — Eu conheço uma pessoa que pode conseguir os ingressos para nós. E a viagem, podemos ir de trem, ela gosta de viajar de trem?

— Sim, ela gosta, mas você tem certeza?

— Depende de você. Eu posso conseguir os ingressos com esse contato para semana que vem, não vai nos custar nada.

A ideia era incrível, com certeza Tamaki adoraria aquela viagem. Mesmo assim, Sasuke ficou apreensivo, Naruto parecia bastante à vontade, mas ele achava que poderia ser muito abusivo fazê-lo ir até Tóquio apenas para conhecer melhor sua filha. Pediu mais um tempo para pensar. Ele já havia assinado o contrato e enviado o documento para a advogada de Naruto, só faltava fazer um registro, e tudo se encaminhava.

A conversa se distanciou daquele assunto, e eles ainda bebiam vinho e compartilhavam lembranças da adolescência.

Sakura e Kiba se deram muito bem, Naruto até mesmo sugeriu que eles pudessem sair mais vezes juntos, se o amigo morasse em Osaka. Kiba convidou todos para visitá-lo em Tóquio, logo em seguida, ele começou a falar sobre a sua expectativa de apresentar o namorado para a mãe que era bastante rigorosa.

Um tempo depois, a conta foi dividida e paga pelos quatro. Naruto foi o único que não ingeriu a mesma quantidade de vinho que todos na mesa. Ele estava se poupando para poder dirigir o carro. Sasuke também não bebeu muito, mas aproveitou o suficiente para não ser apto a dirigir naquele momento.

Naruto levou primeiro Kiba até a casa da mãe dele, onde estava hospedado, já que ela morava mais perto. Em seguida, deixou Sakura na entrada do prédio em que ela morava. Naruto só ligou carro depois que se certificou de que ela havia entrado no prédio.

Sasuke estava sentado no banco ao seu lado, observando seu modo de dirigir. Ele era bastante cauteloso e cuidadoso no volante, o olhar sempre atento ao trânsito. Mesmo que aquele horário fosse mais tranquilo. Entretanto, sempre era possível alguém aparecer de surpresa andando ou numa moto.

— Como você acha que nos saímos hoje? — Sasuke perguntou, estava com o celular em sua mão direita, a todo momento ele olhava para o display do aparelho, para ver se não havia uma ligação sobre sua filha.

— Eu acho que foi divertido. Pensei que você ficaria um pouco mais introvertido na presença de uma pessoa tão falante como é o Kiba. Mas acho que julguei errado você.

— Seu amigo foi bastante discreto hoje, mas talvez porque ele conheça seu trabalho. As outras pessoas podem ser diferentes. Elas serão muito mais curiosas, não é?

Naruto deu um sorriso fraco, e virou o rosto para ele quando parou no sinal vermelho.

— Sim, o Kiba as vezes fala umas coisas constrangedoras, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. — Naruto passou a mão no cabelo. — Eu fingi que ia me casar, e fui descuidado ao contar para ele, ignorando um detalhe bem importante.

— Qual detalhe?

— O meu sonho, ele sabe o quanto eu quero ir para Nova Iorque, trabalhar como ator.

— Entendo, um casamento com uma pessoa como eu, que tem filho, provavelmente seria a quebra de um sonho para você se mudar para a América.

Naruto ainda prestava atenção na direção, enquanto respondia Sasuke.

— Se nós fôssemos um casal de verdade, é claro que os sentimentos por vocês iriam pesar na minha decisão. Talvez seja por isso que eu ainda não esteja pronto para me relacionar seriamente com alguém. Nós devemos renunciar algumas coisas, precisamos conciliar desejos diferentes, não podemos sempre ceder ou deixar que a outra pessoa sempre ceda por nós. É uma questão de equilíbrio. E eu acho que ainda sou egoísta nesse ponto.

— Eu diria a mesma coisa, minha filha é mais importante do que a minha vida. Eu sacrificaria qualquer coisa por ela.

— Até mesmo a chance de amar novamente? — Naruto inclinou a cabeça no banco, quando estacionou o carro. — Desculpe, não é problema meu. Eu não queria ser rude.

— Você não foi rude. Mas é difícil pensar na minha vida pessoal, quando a minha filha está sempre por perto e tomando conta de todo o meu tempo livre.

— É, mas agora ela está em uma festa de pijama, não é? E você aqui comigo.

Sasuke virou o rosto e viu o sorriso de Naruto, seus olhos azuis eram curiosos, deixava-o constrangido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam portas que o permitia seguir por um caminho que ele ainda não conhecia.

— A companhia dela é sempre muito importante, mas as vezes eu acho que também preciso de uma conversa adulta.

— Entendo.

O coração de Sasuke pareceu bater mais rápido, quando Naruto inclinou o corpo mais na sua direção, enquanto apoiava a mão no banco em que Sasuke estava sentado. Pode sentir com mais clareza o cheiro agradável do perfume vindo dele, assim como o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Naruto inclinou o corpo novamente e abriu o porta-luvas do carro, pegando seu celular. Ele pediu para Sasuke registrar a direção no GPS com seu endereço residencial e só então o Uchiha soltou o ar com mais calma e concordou, balançando a cabeça.

Sasuke estava constrangido por ter acreditado por um breve momento que Naruto estava dando alguma brecha para ele.

Assim que o GPS deu a primeira instrução, Naruto voltou a dirigir, e a voz do GPS passou a ser a única voz dentro do carro. Logo que chegaram no endereço, Sasuke olhou o condomínio de prédios pela janela. Sua filha ainda estava na festa do pijama e provavelmente dormia àquela hora, já que passava da meia noite. Ele guardou celular no bolso do paletó e perguntou se Naruto gostaria de subir. Foi um pedido feito com o resto de coragem que havia sobrado.

— Eu quero, mas... — Naruto apoiou as duas mãos no volante, puxando o ar com força e depois soltando audivelmente o ar pela boca. — Talvez seja melhor deixar para outro dia. — Ele respondeu.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta do carro, constrangido.

— Boa noite, Naruto. — Ele disse, saindo do carro.

— Boa noite, Sasuke. A gente se fala depois.


	5. Procura-se marido que goste de criança V

O final de semana com Tamaki foi tranquilo, ela conseguiu dormir toda a noite na casa da amiga e, no domingo, Sasuke a levou ao aquário, próximo da estação Osakako. Ao retornar para casa, Tamaki desenhou os animais marinhos que viu no aquário. Ela havia ficado esperançosa de conhecer a princesa Ariel, a sereia de um de seus filmes favoritos, mas não foi daquela vez que viu uma sereia. Isso não foi motivo para ela ficar desanimada, porque a princesa foi destaque em quase todos os seus desenhos.

No final do domingo, Sakura passou em seu apartamento para visitá-los, antes de ir para um jantar com um pretendente. Ela estava um pouco ansiosa e nervosa, porque já fazia algum tempo que não namorava. E o Uchiha nem sabia como tranquilizá-la, já que ele mesmo também não possuía nenhuma experiência em namoro.

— Bonito como é, e inteligente, deve ter chamado a atenção de muita gente na faculdade. — Sakura comentou, cruzando os braços, enquanto eles conversavam na área da cozinha. Tamaki estava em seu quarto, brincando de vestir-se de princesa.

— Eu chamei a atenção sim, mas da pessoa errada. — Sasuke respondeu, enquanto finalizava o café, entregando uma xícara para Sakura.

— O pai de Tamaki? — Ela perguntou, em um tom de cautela. A amizade dos dois fluiu de forma natural desde o começo, Sakura nunca o forçou a falar sobre aquele assunto, sabendo que ele não gostava.

— Sim, infelizmente, sim. — Sasuke disse, abaixando a cabeça enquanto olhava para sua xícara de café, com os pensamentos mais soltos.

Ele conheceu Sakura no primeiro mês em que se mudou para Osaka. Tamaki havia ficado com febre dois dias seguidos, e Sasuke decidiu ir ao médico, entrando no pronto socorro infantil desesperado. Foi Sakura que o atendeu. Depois de algumas semanas, ele e Tamaki, que já se sentia melhor, foram em uma festa de aniversário de uma criança do condomínio em que moravam na época, encontrando-se com Sakura novamente e descobrindo que ela era parente da criança. A partir daí o convívio aumentou, Sasuke se sentia sozinho naquela cidade, e Sakura o ajudou a preencher aquele buraco de solidão. Ele não se sentia a vontade de falar sobre o seu passado. Não havia vergonha em ter sido pai tão jovem, mas as coisas como aconteceram ainda o magoava.

Sakura pediu desculpas por ter tocado no assunto, mas Sasuke respondeu que não era culpa dela. Tamaki retornou naquele momento, usando um vestido vermelho e uma coroa na cabeça, a maquiagem no rosto se destacava pelas bochechas redondas bem coradas pelo pó rosado. Sasuke e Sakura riram e a elogiaram, a menina voltou para o quarto, pedindo para que eles esperassem seu próximo modelo de princesa.

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá e Sakura o acompanhou, ela esperava o rapaz que a levaria para jantar enviar uma mensagem. Sasuke segurava a xícara com as duas mãos e olhou para Sakura.

— No meu primeiro ano de faculdade, eu estava muito focado em manter a bolsa de estudos e precisava de boas notas, eu mal tinha tempo para falar com as outras pessoas. Morava em um dormitório para estudantes e uma vez teve uma festa no dormitório ao lado, meu colega de quarto, Suigetsu, insistiu para eu ir, nem que fosse só para comer alguma coisa e voltar.

— Comer é sempre um ótimo incentivo. — Sakura sorriu, seus cabelos com mechas cor de rosa estavam bem presos com pequenas presilhas. Ela olhava de forma discreta para a tela do celular e Sasuke sabia que ela estava ansiosa para aquele encontro.

— Sim, ainda mais para um estudante com pouco dinheiro. — Sasuke não evitou o sorriso, acompanhando Sakura. — Naquela noite, eu conheci o pai de Tamaki. Na verdade, eu já havia visto ele pelo campus. É o tipo de pessoa que você não tem como não ver, sabe? — Seu olhar foi direto para Sakura, que comprimiu os lábios, concordando. — Eu estava no canto de um dos dormitórios da festa, com uma cerveja, quando ele veio falar comigo. Pode parecer bobagem, mas fiquei intimidado com a presença dele. Era um dos alunos mais velhos e eu nunca tinha estado em uma festa como aquela, não sabia o que era me divertir.

Sakura sorriu novamente.

— E você se divertiu? — Ela perguntou, movendo o corpo no sofá mais para frente. Sakura um vestido preto com alça e decote coração. As sandálias de salto alto ficaram na porta de entrada do apartamento.

— Como nunca havia me divertido. — Ele balançou a cabeça. Apensar de todo o mal que veio depois, Sasuke ainda guardava um pouco dentro de si alguns momentos de felicidade que para ele, naquela época, tiveram algum significado. — Eu era solitário e de repente me vi fazendo várias coisas que nunca imaginei que faria.

O sorriso murchou nos lábios de Sasuke e ele suspirou.

— Sinto muito, Sasuke. — Sakura tocou sua mão e fez uma carícia.

— Não se preocupe. — Ele piscou e sorriu calmo.

— Vocês se falaram alguma vez depois que Tamaki nasceu?

— Não, nenhuma vez. — Sasuke suspirou e a filha voltou para a sala novamente, usando o lençol da cama amarrado na cintura, como se fosse uma saia. Eles brincaram de dançar como a Bela e a Fera, e Tamaki correu para o quarto, querendo procurar mais uma nova roupa. — Eu o vi uma vez em Osaka.

— Sério? — Sakura expressou surpresa. — Onde?

— Em uma galeria de artes recém inaugurada em Tsurumi. Fui convidado por Neji, lembra-se, a exposição da esposa dele.

— Sim, claro. Mas, por que não quis falar com ele?

— Eu até pensei em conversar. Mas, enquanto eu andava na direção dele, eu o vi abraçando uma pessoa. Eles pareciam muito íntimos sabe? E ver aquela imagem me fez lembrar de tudo o que eu passei na faculdade. Dei as costas e sai da galeria.

— Oh! Sasuke. — Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. — Que desgraçado.

— Quem é desgraçado? — Tamaki voltou a sala naquele momento e Sakura tampou a boca com a mão, depois pediu desculpas para Sasuke pelo o que falou.

Sasuke apoiou um dos joelho no chão e ficou da altura da filha.

— As vezes os adultos estão muito zangados e falam palavras para extravasar. — Ele falou.

— O que é extravasar? — Tamaki ergueu os braços e pediu colo para o pai, que a pegou, levando-a para se sentar no sofá.

— É uma forma de manifestar e expor o que sentimos. — Ele continuou.

— A titia Sakura só estava brava com uma pessoa, mas agora eu já estou calma, depois que extravasei. — Sakura apertou as bochechas de Tamaki. Depois, ela pediu desculpas, para atender a chamada no celular. — Tenho que ir, ele está me esperando.

Sasuke levantou-se com Tamaki para se despedir de Sakura. Eles acenaram para ela e Sasuke a desejou boa sorte. Logo que fechou a porta, Tamaki chamou o pai para brincar em seu quarto.

***

Naruto estava concentrado na peça que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Vez ou outra trocava comentários com a mulher que o contratou para fazer companhia, ao final do espetáculo, eles se levantaram das poltronas e aplaudiram. Ainda teve a chance de conhecer os bastidores do teatro e cumprimentar os atores e as atrizes. Logo que deixaram o teatro, Naruto chamou um táxi para que sua acompanhante pudesse ir para casa em segurança.

— Muito obrigada por essa noite, Naruto-san. — Ela disse, com um sorriso contente. — Eu me diverti muito.

— Tem certeza de que não quer sair para comer alguma coisa? Temos tempo. — Naruto perguntou mais uma vez, já havia oferecido o jantar antes. E faltava mais meia hora para o contrato acabar.

— Estou sem fome e um pouco cansada. — Ela aceitou segurar na mão de Naruto, quando esse abriu a porta do táxi e apoiou os braços na janela do carro.

— Me manda mensagem quando chegar em casa. — Naruto falou e assim que ela concordou, ele se afastou para que o carro partisse.

Naruto foi caminhando até a estação de trem, estava longe de casa, levaria pelo menos uma hora e meia para chegar. Aquela cliente era uma das mais antigas, ela sempre o contratava para assistir peças de teatro, musicais e ópera. O marido faleceu há dez anos, e os filhos se mudaram para Tóquio, não a visitavam com muita frequência.

Depois de conhecê-la, Naruto até passou a ligar mais vezes para a mãe.

Enquanto estava no trem, tentou relaxar, aquela semana havia sido corrida e ele mal conseguiu descansar. Chegaria em casa por volta das dez horas da noite, se tivesse sorte, dormiria até as nove horas do outro dia, já que só havia um compromisso marcado no período da tarde.

Naruto já estava com os olhos fechados, quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Ele suspirou e pegou o aparelho, achando que poderia ser algo importante. Era uma mensagem de Hinata, informando que o contrato de Uchiha Sasuke já havia sido registrador e estava agora em vigor.

Sasuke poderia solicitar a companhia dele duas vezes durante a semana, e faltava oito dias para a reunião de admissão da escola de sua filha. Precisavam usar com cautela as quatro horas disponíveis na semana. Além disso, Naruto decidiu não cobrar o dia que conheceria a menina. Hinata enviou uma nova mensagem para ele, avisando que os ingressos para a Tokyo Disneyland estavam reservados, graças ao seu cliente mais fiel, que era dono de uma agência de turismo e conseguia um ou outro brinde pelo bom trabalho que prestava. Restava apenas as passagens de trem, isso seria facilmente resolvido.

Bastava agora Sasuke dar a resposta sobre o encontro deles no próximo final de semana. Decidiu então encaminhar a mensagem de Hinata para o contato de Sasuke, informando sobre os ingressos. A resposta veio alguns minutos depois e Naruto sorriu amplamente com a preocupação de Sasuke sobre o valor que ele estava gastando com aquela ideia.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Os ingressos foram um presente que ganhei, não terá nenhum custo.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Mesmo assim, fico preocupado com o trabalho extra que estou gerando para você.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Sim, porque é super trabalhoso ter que ir para a Disneylândia brincar com uma criança.

Uchiha_Sasuke está digitando...

Naruto_Uzumaki: Eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta. Além disso, temos que nos encontrar essa semana para combinar nossa história e conversar mais sobre nossos gostos pessoais.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Tem certeza de que não é um problema essa viagem?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Você é bem difícil, não é?

Uchiha_Sasuke: Eu não quero parecer rude, me desculpe.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Relaxa, só me fala se vai estar livre nesse domingo e que horas podemos nos encontrar na estação.

Uchiha_Sasuke está digitando...

Uchiha_Sasuke: Domingo é meu dia de folga, talvez seja mais apropriado ir de manhã, para não voltar muito tarde.

Naruto sorriu, ao ler a confirmação de Sasuke, respondeu concordando com o horário que ele agendou, ressaltando mais uma vez de que precisavam se encontrar para conversar. Sasuke pediu mais um tempo para que ele soubesse como seria sua agenda aquela semana, e responderia. Naruto guardou o celular logo depois que o respondeu. A conversa o distraiu um pouco, mas ele voltou a fechar os olhos e tentar relaxar o corpo no restante da viagem de trem. Quando chegou em casa, ele só pensava em cair na cama, mas, depois de um banho, mudou de ideia e preparou uma tigela de macarrão com dois ovos cozidos. Temperou com bastante cebolinha por cima e sentou-se no sofá, ligando o laptop de Hinata que estava sobre a mesinha de centro.

Naruto carregou um vídeo que havia encontrado do anime Ningyo Star, ao qual se lembrou quando conversou com Sasuke pela primeira vez. Enquanto comia, assistiu o primeiro episódio.

Hinata saiu do quarto, ajeitando seu roupão e parou atrás do sofá, apoiando os braços no encosto e dando algumas risadinhas com a cena das sereias fazendo o círculo da justiça.

— Minha irmã e eu sentávamos todos os dias para ver esse anime. — Ela comentou, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se ao lado de Naruto. Eles assistiram o segundo episódio e quando começava o terceiro, Kaede veio a procura da namorada, que havia saído da cama apenas para pegar um copo de água.

— Estamos vendo anime. — Naruto disse, animado e Kaede sentou-se no colo de Hinata, encolhendo as pernas ao lado de Naruto no sofá. Eles viram mais dois episódios, até que as duas decidiram retornar para a cama, pois acordariam cedo no outro dia.

Naruto lavou a louça, estava sem sono. Achou graça porque havia comemorado tanto que teria mais tempo para descansar e agora sentia-se energizado. Em seu quarto, ele tentou ver mais um episódio do anime pelo celular, mas deixou para assistir depois, havia prometido Hinata que eles fariam uma maratona.

Deitado em sua cama, abriu o aplicativo de trabalho, pelo menos para ele era de trabalho. Verificou as mensagens recebidas e excluiu aquelas que não se encaixava em seu perfil. Estava claro que ele não fazia cenas de ciúmes, ou coisas mais bizarras, como se passar por um médico para mentir para a família de que a pessoa estava com uma doença terminal. Que tipo de pessoa fazia isso?

Alguns pedidos beiravam ao absurdo e Naruto achava que a empresa precisava ser mais rigorosa com alguns perfis, para impedir que coisas ruins circulassem pelo aplicativo.

Naruto aceitou dois contratos, um para ir ao cinema na quarta-feira a noite e outro para um almoço de aniversário na sexta-feira. Esses contratos mais básicos ele mesmo poderia resolver sem a ajuda de Hinata. Os dois clientes tinham algo em comum, eram jovens e se diziam muito introvertidas e sem amigos. Naruto sempre se sentia um pouco triste quando ouvia tais mensagens, ser solitário deveria ser a coisa mais difícil no mundo.

Ele cresceu com os pais e o avô, além do padrinho no seu pé. Apesar de sair de casa jovem para tentar a carreira de ator, Naruto sabia que era amado pela família e havia conquistado muitos amigos durante aqueles anos. E, embora alguns desaparecessem em épocas complicadas, havia outros que o amava e estava sempre ao seu lado.

Ele decidiu enviar uma mensagem para informar a Sasuke os dias que ele estaria indisponível. O contrato de marido de aluguel de um mês era para valer e durante esse tempo ele não pegaria nenhum outro serviço de namoro ou marido, mas estava livre o serviço de acompanhante mais voltado para a amizade. Explicou isso na mensagem, mas sabia que Hinata havia deixado bem claro no contrato que ele assinou.

Naruto só não esperava que Sasuke fosse respondê-lo naquele horário, já passava da meia noite.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Obrigado por me informar, vou verificar minha agenda logo pela manhã e poderemos marcar nosso encontro. Você tem algum lugar em mente?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Você decide, eu sou todo seu.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Eu não conheço muitos lugares para um encontro...

Naruto_Uzumaki: Não precisa ser um lugar para um encontro romântico, lembre-se de que eu preciso te conhecer melhor. Pense em um lugar que você goste.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Sendo assim, tem o Museu de Artes da Cidade, é um lugar que eu gosto sempre de visitar.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Para mim está perfeito, só me falar a hora e o dia.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Vou providenciar isso o mais cedo possível, obrigado.

Digitando...

Naruto_Uzumaki: Sabe o que eu estava assistindo até agora a pouco?

Uchiha_Sasuke: O que?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Nyngio Star.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Você encontrou na internet?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Sim, uma qualidade bem ruim, mas tem até o episódio doze.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Vou falar com alguns contatos que tenho na TV Kyoto, quem sabe eles descobrem alguém que tenha as cópias.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Se encontrar, me avise.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Vou sim.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Obrigado, novamente, por me enviar a mensagem. Eu preciso dormir agora.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Sem problemas, durma bem. A gente se fala depois.

Naruto esperou por mais uma mensagem de Sasuke, mas não veio. Ele deixou o celular cair sobre o peito, ainda estava deitado e a cabeça parecia afundar no travesseiro. Seu coração batia acelerado, enquanto o sorriso não se desfazia de seu rosto.

— Merda... — Falou, cobrindo o rosto com o braço. Naruto era sempre muito dedicado em seu trabalho e gostava de seguir algumas regras básicas para não desvirtuar do papel. A primeira era não se relacionar com cliente, por motivos óbvios. Não dava para confundir os sentimentos, isso porque era muito comum as pessoas ficarem carentes e acabar entendendo errado suas atitudes. Contudo, era ele quem estava agora sorrindo de forma boba naquele momento.

Sasuke parecia ser um homem muito íntegro e sério. A conversa que tiveram no carro, na noite passada, deixou claro que ele estava focado na filha. E era compreensível, dado ao problemas que teve com a escola dela.

Naruto sentiu-se tentado a subir ao apartamento dele, quando foi convidado naquela noite. Mas segurou-se no volante do carro e negou. A sua atitude era manter uma distância segura do seu cliente, só que não estava ajudando muito puxando conversa com ele pelo chat.

Ele girou o corpo na cama e o celular acabou caindo no chão. O Uzumaki piscou, suspirando, olhando o aparelho caído. Precisava ser mais cauteloso, ainda mais agora que a sua tabela estava quase na reta final. Ele havia feito uma simulação com Hinata para pensar em quantos trabalhos precisava ainda fazer para conseguir atingir uma quantia suficiente para se mudar para Nova Iorque. Se todos os compromissos dessem certo e o ritmo de contratos mantivesse naquele patamar, em alguns meses ele poderia fazer as malas e viajar.

Aquele pensamento renovou sua energia e vontade de trabalhar. Naruto pegou o aplicativo e avaliou algumas mensagens que poderia avaliar mais tarde, dependendo da agenda de Sasuke.

Estava confiante de que as coisas melhorariam. Seus pais estavam prontos para investir em sua carreira, mas Naruto não permitiria que eles usassem o dinheiro que vinham juntando a vida toda. O hotel já não lucrava como antigamente, e por isso Naruto não queria adicionar mais um problema nas costas dos pais e do avô. O apoio deles já era o bastante, e só de pensar em viver ainda mais longe da família, seu coração apertava um pouquinho.

E mesmo que soubesse como era competitivo o mercado internacional, ele não se sentiria completo se não tentasse, mesmo que não conseguisse estrelar algum papel de grande importância.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, não era hora de pensamentos negativos. Ele colocou o celular para carregar e tirou a camiseta e o short, estava fazendo um pouco de calor, então ligou o ventilador para relaxar na cama e tentar dormir. A semana seria bastante agitada.

Depois que colocou o aparelho para carregar sobre a mesa, mais uma mensagem chegou. Naruto pegou rapidamente o celular, por um momento achou que Sasuke continuava mandando mensagem. Mas era um número desconhecido, e a mensagem era assinada por Nara Shikamaru. Ele estava de volta ao Japão e queria conversar.

Naruto apertou o celular entre os dedos e fechou os olhos. Pensou no que responderia, concordando em sair com ele naquela semana. Shikamaru aceitou, sem fazer mais nenhuma pergunta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagem fofa que inspirou a Tamaki


	6. Procura-se marido que goste de criança VI

Antes de sair para o trabalho, Sasuke despediu-se da filha, agradecendo Moegi por cobrir Konohamaru, que estava doente. Ele explicou, mais uma vez, a rotina de Tamaki para a nova babá e acenou para a menina que estava pulando no sofá, com a metade de uma pera na mão, enquanto assisti ao seu desenho favorito na televisão.

O trabalho consumiu toda a sua manhã e toda a tarde. Ele precisou revisar as plantas da obra da cafeteria, pois havia um erro de cálculo, segundo o fornecedor. Mas Sasuke tinha certeza de que havia feito tudo com muito cuidado. E, assim que revisou a planta e todo o projeto, ele encontrou o erro. Foi uma confusão no pedido dos materiais que acabou causando aquele atraso e o pedido errado.

Hashirama, seu chefe, ouviu pacientemente sua explicação, e Sasuke fez uma reverência, inclinando o corpo na frente dele ao pedir desculpas pelo erro.

— Eu sei que você fez todos os cálculos corretamente, eu não duvidava disso. — Hashirama falou, movendo a mão no ar para tranquilizá-lo. — Esses erros acontecem, vou pedir para ele verificar novamente o sistema da loja, para saber como vamos contornar a situação.

— Sinto muito, senhor, eu posso ir lá pessoalmente me desculpar com os clientes.

— Não é preciso, Sasuke. — Hashirama sorriu, ele transmitia bastante calma e um sorriso reconfortante. — Nossos clientes confiam no nosso trabalho, não podemos levar problemas para eles resolverem, vamos fazer isso daqui, e da melhor forma possível para que não os deixe estressados. Certo?

— Sim, como quiser. — Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto Hashirama colocava os óculos para avaliar a área em questão. — Como pode ver, esse espaço ficariam as mesas e alguns bancos. Vai faltar piso de madeira, eu pensei que poderia alternar o piso na área de atendimento e estender a madeira até o final para ficar mais alongado a área.

— Acha que tem material suficiente para fazer a mudança? — Hashirama tirou os óculos, olhando seriamente para Sasuke. Apesar de seu bom humor, ele sempre focava no trabalho de forma que era possível entender sua paixão pelo o que fazia.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza de que posso fazer isso.

— Ótimo, vou aguardar as novidades. — E dessa forma, Hashirama confiou no trabalho dele, sem causar nervosismo ou culpá-lo. Sasuke deixou o escritório do chefe muito mais seguro de quando entrou. Ele sentou-se na mesa e só saiu de lá quando conseguiu organizar as ideias e entrar num acordo com o fornecedor que também não queria sair prejudicado naquele problema.

O trabalho só parou, quando Moegi ligou para ele, avisando que já era tarde e precisava voltar para casa. O Uchiha pediu desculpas para a jovem, combinaram que ela só poderia ficar até as oito horas da noite, e já passava das nove.

Sasuke chegou em casa e pediu desculpas mais uma vez para Moegi, constrangido pelo atraso.

— Sem problemas, eu só preciso ir para casa porque meu pai trabalha a noite e eu tenho que ficar com minha irmã. — Ela disse, pegando seu casaco pendurado no cabide. — Eu ficaria com a Tama-chan o dia todo se pudesse, né?

— Sim! — Tamaki veio correndo e abraçou as pernas de Moegi. — Da próxima vez vamos brincar de maquiagem.

— Vamos sim. — Moegi concordou e Sasuke aproveitou para entregar a ela o pagamento por ter ficado com sua filha. Deu um pouquinho além do combinado, para que ela voltasse para casa de táxi.

— Papai, veja só o que eu aprendi a fazer. — Tamaki puxou Sasuke pela mão e o levou até seu quarto, havia ali um cesto com ovinhos pintados de todas as cores. — Não são ovos de verdade, são de mentirinha. — Ela falou, sorridente, entregando para ele a cesta.

— Vocês pintaram todos esses ovos?

— Sim, esse aqui de bolinhas é da galinha. Aquela galinha que tem pintinhas.

— E você fez algum para mim?

Tamaki abriu mais ainda o sorriso e pegou um ovinho no fundo do cesto, com listras pintado de azul e vermelho.

— Fiz esse aqui. — Ela entregou o ovo pintado e Sasuke agradeceu. — Não pode levar ele para seu quarto, senão ele vai ficar triste sozinho lá, deixa dentro da cestinha.

— Tudo bem. — Sasuke riu, ouvindo atentamente todas as atividades que ela fez com Moegi ao longo do dia. Foram ao parque, brincaram de fazer estrelinhas, comeram sorvete e assistiram o desenho da Elsa. — Essa é aquela princesa que tem o poder do gelo?

— Ela é uma rainha, papai. — Tamaki o corrigiu.

A conversa durou mais algum tempo, já havia passado do horário de Tamaki dormir. Estava assim tão desperta, porque ela dormiu enquanto via o filme, Moegi pediu desculpas, antes de sair. Mas Sasuke não estava chateado por isso. Só precisaria controlar um pouco a energia da filha. Decidiu encher a banheira e fazê-la tomar um banho quente. Preparou em seguida um leite e a fez beber, antes de voltar ao banheiro para escovar os dentes.

Quando se sentou na cama de Tamaki, a menina subiu em seu colo, segurando um livro para que ele lesse. Ela costumava pedir sempre os mesmos livros de princesas, mas, dessa vez, Tamaki pegou um livro sobre lendas.

— Muito bem, já está pronta para dormir? — Ele perguntou, certificando-se da coberta e o ursinho ao seu lado.

— Sim, pode me contar uma história feliz? — Tamaki pediu, aconchegando a cabeça sobre o peito de Sasuke.

— Vejamos... uma história feliz. — Sasuke abriu o livro e escolheu uma de suas lendas favoritas. — Uma vez, um gato guerreiro apareceu em uma vila distante, seu nome era Korin. Ele possuía uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo, e carregava sempre uma espada em suas costas. Todos tinham medo de Korin, pois ele possuía aquela aparência maltratada e as pessoas o achavam perigoso. A verdade, era que Korin vivia solitário vagando pelas cidades, em busca de um amigo verdadeiro...

Quando Sasuke olhou para a filha, Tamaki estava dormindo. Ele acariciou sua bochecha, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Com cuidado, ele fechou o livro e saiu de sua cama, de forma que não a acordasse. Ajeitou o travesseiro e a coberta, e então acendeu a luz do abajur. Tamaki não gostava de dormir no escuro, por isso ele sempre deixava a porta aberta, inclusive a de seu quarto.

Depois que a filha dormiu, ele foi até a cozinha e pegou uma cerveja na geladeira. O dia havia sido exaustivo e ele precisava relaxar. Apesar de ligar a televisão para fazer companhia, Sasuke não estava prestando atenção no que passava na tela. Ele pegou o celular e checou os e-mails. Não havia ainda resposta do fornecedor e não teria nenhuma novidade até a manhã seguinte sobre suas mudanças na obra.

Uma mensagem chamou sua atenção, e era de Neji, seu antigo colega de trabalho, que encaminhou para ele a programação do próximo evento de arquitetura que seria realizado em Osaka. O prêmio em dinheiro era bem generoso, além disso, o tema daquele ano era sustentabilidade. Neji sabia que ele estava trabalhando em uma cafeteria dentro daquele tema, e se tudo desse certo, a inauguração da cafeteria seria antes da avaliação dos projetos. Assim, ele poderia concorrer.

Sasuke não sabia se era o certo participar, aquele era seu primeiro projeto, é claro que muitos outros arquitetos de Osaka com mais experiência iriam mandar seus trabalhos. Até mesmo Neji participaria.

Sasuke suspirou, pensou que era bobagem pensar que não havia chances, ainda porque ele deu tanto de si naquele projeto que foi aceito de cara por Hashirama. De qualquer forma, ainda era cedo para ele se candidatar ao prêmio, precisava primeiro finalizar a obra.

Quando a cerveja acabou, Sasuke tomou um banho. Ficou algum tempo com o corpo imerso na banheira, sentindo a água morna sobre sua pele. Era reconfortante, mesmo que os bichinhos de borracha de Tamaki estivesse boiando na água naquele momento. Mas a presença dos brinquedos da filha não o incomodava, ao contrário, o fazia rir.

Ele secou os cabelos e o corpo, vestindo apenas o short do pijama, sentindo um pouco de calor. Ligou o ventilador do quarto, mas certificou-se mais uma vez que Tamaki estava bem, antes de deitar-se na cama.

Sasuke virou o corpo sobre o colchão e viu o celular vibrar, ele sabia que não deveria levantar-se para pegar o aparelho que carregava, mas levantou-se. Era uma mensagem de Naruto, falando sobre a possibilidade de conseguirem os episódios que faltava do anime ao qual ele estava assistindo.

Sasuke sentou-se na cama e digitou uma resposta, achou incrível que em um dia, Naruto conseguiu entrar em contato com alguém da antiga rede de televisão.

Quando percebeu, Sasuke estava deitado na cama, trocando mensagens com Naruto. Falaram sobre o anime e como ele conseguiu aquela informação, depois falaram sobre o dia cansativo dos dois, embora Naruto tivesse tido a oportunidade de acordar tarde naquela segunda-feira. Sasuke comentou sem muitos detalhes o problema que enfrentava, e Naruto o desejou boa sorte para terminar o projeto.

Sasuke pediu desculpas por não ter definido sua agenda para aquela semana e Naruto explicou que precisou pegar mais dois trabalhos. Felizmente, os horários que ele estaria trabalhando, Sasuke também estaria ocupado, então não o atrapalharia.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Ainda bem que você é flexível, eu já tive clientes que, não importa o que acontecesse, queriam que eu estivesse livre caso precisasse de mim com urgência.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Que tipo de urgência seria?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Às vezes eu encontro umas pessoas que tem bastante dinheiro para gastar, sabe? Me paga para ficar sentado num sofá esperando o tempo passar.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Você ganhou seu dinheiro sem fazer nada.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Esse é o problema, meu objetivo não é ser um modelo de canto, que mais parece uma estátua. Eu quero ser útil.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Você faz parecer simples esse trabalho.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Eu também preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar as vezes. As pessoas pedem coisas que são impossíveis de se realizar.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Impossíveis por causa da sua índole?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Isso, eu acho que você me entendeu.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Sinto muito por isso.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Não precisa, eu me enfiei nesse jogo, e aprendi a jogar conforme as regras de algumas pessoas. Só que aqueles que realmente precisam de ajuda, de um apoio, acaba ficando em segundo plano.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Eu não sei como você consegue, mas tem minha admiração por isso.

A conversa se estendeu até altas horas da noite. Naruto era muito comunicativo e Sasuke mal acreditava como eles dois juntos tinham tanto assunto para falar. Nunca havia passado tanto tempo grudado no celular, deitado na cama, conversando com uma pessoa.

Quando se despediu, porque a bateria já estava no final, Sasuke conectou o aparelho no carregador e voltou a deitar-se. Ele abraçou o travesseiro e fechou os olhos, por um momento recordou-se do cheiro gostoso do perfume de Naruto e do sorriso dele. Não era possível negar a sua beleza, muito menos a energia positiva que ele carregava. Naruto era um homem bem diferente dos que conheceu depois de adulto. Durante a faculdade ele até chegou a conhecer pessoas como ele, e pessoas que se faziam de boa gente para conseguir o que queria.

De repente, a alegria daquela noite acabou diminuindo e Sasuke se pegou pensando no pai de Tamaki. Ele esfregou os olhos, pensando em como estava sentimental nos últimos dias. Seu corpo sofria as mudanças do ciclo e talvez pudesse justificar aquela sensação de vazio e tristeza.

Sasuke decidiu pensar em outra coisa para conseguir dormir.


	7. Procura-se marido que goste de criança VII

Na quinta-feira, Naruto acordou cedo e foi para a academia. Ele tentava manter a rotina de exercícios pelo menos quatro vezes na semana. Mas o que gostava mesmo era de exercícios ao ar livre, não era muito chegado aos lugares confinados. De qualquer forma, a parede de escalada da academia havia sido reformada e estava ansioso para treinar.

Quem indicou aquela academia, fora um de seus antigos clientes, Yamato. Na época, ele havia sofrido um grave acidente de moto, o que levou a aposentadoria mais cedo. Ele era um jogador de beisebol e, apesar da fama e das amizades que ela proporcionou, depois da sua aposentadoria tão precoce, tornou-se solitário. No começo, eles costumavam apenas ir em cinemas e restaurantes. Yamato lamentava que havia sido esquecido rapidamente pelas pessoas. Com o tempo, passaram a fazer outras atividades mais esportivas, com a ajuda de equipamentos cada vez mais modernos que permitia que Yamato pudesse se locomover. Ele se mudou para a Coréia do Sul, para fazer um novo tratamento de fisioterapia, e agora estava de volta ao Japão. Naruto ficou contente com a ligação dele e não pensou duas vezes quando foi convidado para treinarem naquela parede de escalada. E dessa vez estavam se encontrando apenas como amigos.

— O que tem nessa prótese? — Naruto perguntou, respirando fundo, sentindo o cansaço depois de completarem o circuito na parede de escalada. — Não é possível.

Yamato gargalhou, sentado no banco. A prótese na perna esquerda era novidade, e ele também estava exultante com a praticidade e ergonomia.

— Vamos tentar mais uma? — Yamato sugeriu, bebendo o isotônico de sua garrafa, mas Naruto precisou recusar o convite.

— Tenho trabalho hoje, vou tomar um banho e ir encontrar meu cliente em seguida. Mas vamos combinar de esquiar quando o inverno chegar, eu quero testar uma ou duas coisas com você.

Os dois voltaram a rir e Naruto se despediu de Yamato, no mesmo instante que a noiva dele se aproximou. O ex-jogador fez as apresentações e Naruto deu parabéns ao casal, confirmando que iria ao casamento deles.

Após o banho no vestiário, Naruto sentou-se no banco cumprido, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e outra pendurada no pescoço. Ele respondeu uma mensagem de sua mãe, não era nada muito grave, apenas um vídeo onde ela mostrava os pimentões que estavam bem graúdos em sua horta. A outra mensagem era de Kiba, confirmando com Naruto se ele iria mesmo para Tóquio no domingo. Naruto respondeu que estava de pé a viagem, mas ele iria com Sasuke e a filha dele, por isso não sabia se era uma boa ideia eles se encontrarem.

Kiba_Inuzuka: Por que você se importa tanto em como vai conhecer a criança? Não é a primeira vez que executa um trabalho como esse.

Uzumaki_Naruto: Você sabe que eu sempre fui generoso com as crianças.

Kiba_Inuzuka: Eu reconheço uma cara burra apaixonada quando vejo, Naruto. Tenho espelho na minha casa, fiquei desse mesmo jeito quando conheci o Shino. Você está quebrando sua regra mais importante.

Uzumaki_Naruto: Eu não nego que achei ele interessante. Mas não posso abrir mão desse trabalho, o Sasuke precisa de ajuda.

Kiba_Inuzuka: Tá, mas lembre-se de que você não é central de caridade. Assinaram um contrato por um motivo.

Uzumaki_Naruto: Cara, sério, você é mesmo o Kiba ou alguém pegou seu celular?

Kiba_Inuzuka: Haha muito engraçado, mas eu estou fazendo meu papel de amigo e abrindo seus olhos para depois não se machucar e nem machucar o seu cliente. Ele foi atrás de você para te alugar, não esqueça disso.

Naruto crispou os lábios, estava chocado em como Kiba o leu com perfeição. E o pior era que seu amigo estava coberto de razão. Naruto precisava ser mais cauteloso no encontro com Sasuke, apesar da intimidade ser importante para que o trabalho fosse efetuado com sucesso, ele precisava encontrar um limite e não ultrapassar essa linha. Prometeu para Kiba que seria mais moderado. Contudo, não desistiria da viagem para a Disneylândia, já imaginava que Sasuke havia contado para a filha que iriam viajar no domingo e magoar uma criança estava fora de seus planos.

Depois daquele sermão, Naruto chegou ao Museu de Artes da Cidade com um pouco mais de foco no projeto. Encontrou-se com Sasuke logo na entrada, eles se cumprimentaram com um gesto rápido, movendo as cabeças e foram retirar os ingressos na bilheteria.

Naruto não havia se produzido muito para aquele encontro, vestia uma calça jeans com alguns rasgos no joelho, uma camiseta branca e tênis. Teve que improvisar com os cabelos, porque não levou o condicionador para a academia, então estavam um pouco desarrumados. Sasuke não pareceu se importar com isso, embora ele estivesse elegante como sempre, vestindo roupas sociais. Dessa vez o paletó estava apenas sobre seus ombros, enquanto os cabelos negros bem penteados mesmo com os fios repicados caindo sobre seu olho esquerdo de forma displicente.

Naruto tomou nota mental do comportamento de Sasuke, ele era sempre muito educado e polido, vestia-se bem e parecia tomar cuidado com as palavras que usava. Diria que ele era bastante preocupado com a sua imagem. Durante o passeio, caminhando devagar pelas obras de arte, Sasuke ficou mais falante. Seu conhecimento sobre arte era bastante expressivo e para alguém que se formou na Faculdade de Belas Artes, como Naruto, conversar com ele era muito agradável e fácil.

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos e, enquanto as pessoas passavam por eles, um silêncio pairou entre os dois. A ideia daquele encontro era conversar sobre o relacionamento que eles dois teriam que encenar. Sasuke não era um ator, basicamente ninguém contratava Naruto tinha experiência com atuação, por isso ele precisava ser sensível em conseguir manter o mais natural possível a interação deles quando estivessem com outras pessoas. Naruto era ótimo em improvisos.

Também sabia que eles seriam avaliados pelo outros por todos os ângulos. Sasuke, principalmente, sendo ele muito discreto em sua vida íntima, era possível que as pessoas fizessem todo o tipo de pergunta quando eles estivessem juntos.

— Vamos tomar um café? — Naruto sugeriu e Sasuke aceitou. Foram até o pátio do museu, onde havia um restaurante e uma cafeteria. Naruto pediu um latte macchiato e Sasuke um expresso normal. Quando as bebidas chegaram, o ator tirou do bolso seu celular e tirou fotos das bebidas, depois virou-se, com a câmera apontada para eles, e pediu para que Sasuke fizesse uma pose. Naruto sorriu e achou divertido o rosto corado do cliente, enquanto tentava parecer tranquilo naquela foto. — Não fique tímido, precisamos tirar fotos de nossa rotina.

— Eu não costumo compartilhar muitas fotos na internet. — Sasuke falou.

— Melhor ainda, podemos tirar algumas fotos que fique um pouco implícito nosso relacionamento, sem expor a gente. — Naruto voltou sua atenção para o celular. — Pronto, apaguei a foto, mas a do café vai ficar.

— Se você acha que é importante, nós podemos tirar algumas fotos. — Sasuke levou a xícara do expresso aos lábios, era evidente seu embaraço, o que fez Naruto sorrir mais uma vez.

— Com certeza teremos muitas fotos para tirar na Disneylândia.

— Sobre isso, tem certeza de que é o ideal a se fazer?

— Sim, você já falou com sua filha?

— Ainda não. — Sasuke mexeu no cabelo, afastando com os dedos a franja que caía sobre seu rosto.

— Algum problema? — Naruto perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

— Eu decidi contar para ela somente no dia, Tamaki é bastante curiosa e ansiosa, caso alguma coisa desse errado, ela ficaria muito ressentida, então eu achei prudente não falar nada por enquanto.

— Oh! Entendo, então vai ser uma surpresa ainda maior para ela. — Naruto pousou a mão na mesa e mexeu na sua bebida, não era nem o seu estilo favorito de café, mas pediu apenas para fazer a fotografia dos dois. — Olha, eu segui você no Instagram e vou compartilhar a foto do nosso café no Story, posso te marcar?

Sasuke pareceu prender a respiração e ficou um pouco pálido.

— Acho que sim... — Ele disse, pouco confiante. Pensando nisso, Naruto esticou a mão e segurou a dele, focando a câmera do celular em suas mãos. A fotografia ficou bem bonita e ele mostrou para Sasuke. — Acho que está bem discreto.

— Também acho. — Naruto sorriu, publicando as duas imagens no aplicativo. — Muito bem, agora é só esperar as notificações.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, concordando, parecia mais ansioso do que antes. Dessa forma, Naruto tentou tranquilizá-lo, falando um pouco sobre a reunião de admissão, querendo saber como eram as pessoas que ele conhecia e que estariam por lá. E ficou um pouco preocupado com o tal Hyuuga Neji, a quem Sasuke falou. Seria possível que ele fosse da mesma família de Hinata?

— Neji apenas sugeriu um dia que eu falasse que não era solteiro, mas não sabe que eu contratei você. — Sasuke comentou, e só depois de um minuto ele notou a preocupação de Naruto. — Eu não havia me ligado no nome deles. Eu já fui à uma festa na casa dos pais de Neji, e sua amiga não estava lá.

Naruto suspirou, era muita coincidência para ser verdade. Como não haviam percebido isso? Não queria culpar Sasuke, ele não era o especialista ali em criar uma história fictícia sem furos.

— Hinata tem uma grande família, ela nunca me explicou o motivo, mas a família se dividiu no passado. Hoje eles vivem em extremos opostos. A segunda família vive aqui em Osaka, mas ela nunca teve contato com eles. Então, é possível que Neji seja algum parente distante.

— Agora estou preocupado, se eles forem próximo, terei que dizer a verdade?

— Não, você não precisa dizer nada. Eu resolvo isso. — Naruto pegou o telefone e pediu alguns minutos para Sasuke. Ele se levantou e afastou-se da mesa para que o Uchiha não ficasse aflito com a sua preocupação. — Hinata?

— Oi.

— Você conhece algum Hyuuga Neji?

— Porque, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim, esse tal Neji trabalhou com Sasuke e só agora eu descobri que ele é um Hyuuga.

— Ah! Entendo. — Hinata suspirou do outro lado da linha e Naruto pediu novamente para ela responder. — Ele é o filho mais velho do meu tio, mas nossos pais cortaram relações quando tínhamos um ano de idade, mais ou menos. Então acho pouco provável que ele te conheça.

— Tem certeza?

— Estou sendo sincera, um dos motivos dos meus pais não gostarem de eu viver aqui em Osaka é justamente porque é onde o irmão dele tem negócios, mas eu nunca os encontrei pessoalmente. Já vi nos jornais, mas nada que me instigou a curiosidade. Ele é casado com uma prima distante, eu a conheci em um evento, mas não nos falamos mais depois disso.

— Certo, então eu vou tranquilizar o Sasuke. — Naruto se despediu e Hinata pediu desculpas por aquele inconveniente. É claro que ela não era culpada de nada, mas sempre foi muito gentil em tentar mediar situações embaraçosas. — Tenho novidades, eles não se conhecem. — Naruto disse, ao sentar-se novamente em sua cadeira. — Ao que parece, se viram quando tinham um ano de idade.

— Eu estou um pouco nervoso com essa situação. Não sabia que daria tanto trabalho.

— Tudo bem, eu disse que cuidaria de tudo. De qualquer forma, Hinata vai viajar hoje para encontrar os pais dela, e contar a verdade. Pelo menos uma parte dela, vai dizer que nós já não estamos juntos há alguns meses e ela estava com vergonha de dizer.

— Cada vez mais eu fico pensando se vale a pena sustentar uma mentira por muito tempo.

— Você tem razão em pensar nisso. — Naruto baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele não se sentia totalmente orgulhoso de ter que inventar pequenas mentiras, mas algumas acabavam crescendo e tomavam proporções que poderia sair do controle.

— Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, sinto muito, parece que nosso encontro não foi tão promissor, mal conversamos sobre a proposta.

— Muito pelo contrário, nós avançamos bastante hoje. — Depois dê uma olhada em seu celular para saber se a sua mãe te mandou alguma mensagem. Mães sempre querem saber com quem os filhos estão saindo.

O pequeno sorriso de Sasuke fez Naruto se animar, mas ele suprimiu qualquer novo contato. Despediu-se de Sasuke e não o levou até a estação de metrô, como estava planejando, era melhor manter aquela distância saudável ao qual Kiba o lembrou.

Naruto terminou seu café, e pegou o celular, o recente perfil criado no Instagram possuía algumas notificações. Ele fez o perfil na terça-feira de manhã, e logo em seguida foi até o Aeroporto de Yao para tirar uma fotografia, vestindo um paletó e broche de uma companhia aérea no hall de entrada, como se estivesse chegando de uma viagem.

Como Sasuke mesmo disse, ele não publicava fotografias nas redes sociais e seu perfil possuía apenas quatro fotografias. E parecia que cada uma era de uma estação do ano diferente. Naruto checou uma atualização, e lá estava a fotografia que ele havia compartilhado dos dois de mãos unidas sobre a mesa. Naruto sorriu, imaginando que deveria ser corajoso da parte dele se expor daquela forma.

O segundo compromisso de Naruto naquela quinta-feira era um encontro com seu ex-namorado, Shikamaru Nara.

O namoro começou após algumas saídas esporádicas. Era difícil para Naruto namorar, porque sempre havia conflito sobre seu trabalho. Contudo, Shikamaru nunca se mostrou preocupado ou ciumento. Ele até o ajudava a pensar em histórias convincentes para contar as famílias das pessoas que o contratava. Os dois se davam muito bem, inclusive ele adorava quando a filha de Shikamaru os visitava. Passeavam no parque, brincavam dentro do apartamento de Shikamaru, cozinhavam juntos. A decisão dele partir para a China foi dolorosa, mas compreensível, Naruto sabia que era a chance da vida dele estar a frente de um projeto grandioso no outro país, e o chefe de Shikamaru o estimava muito, a ponto de enviá-lo em seu nome.

Naruto não conhecia pessoalmente a ex-mulher de Shikamaru, mas a julgar pelas caretas que fazia quando estavam conversando no celular, imaginava que ela era bem exigente.

Shikamaru o aguardava sentado na mesma mesa que costumavam reservar em um restaurante. Ele parecia tranquilo, olhando para o menu com uma expressão um pouco cansada. Quando se aproximou da mesa, Naruto notou as olheiras. Eles se cumprimentaram e depois voltaram a se sentar.

— Mandei mensagem um tempo atrás, mas você não respondeu. — Naruto falou, logo depois de fazer o pedido de sempre para o garçom que os reconheceu.

— Desculpe por isso, perdi o celular e o número, uma burocracia sem fim para provar que eu era o dono da linha. — Ele falou e Naruto sentiu que Shikamaru parecia mais cansado do que o normal.

— Fico feliz em saber que está no Japão, você veio ver sua filha?

— Sim, e não. — Shikamaru inclinou a cabeça, apoiando a mão no queixo e olhou bem para Naruto. — Já faz dois meses que eu cheguei, não tive tempo para mais nada, senão trabalhar. Aconteceram muitas coisas... fui uma pessoa horrível nos últimos meses e afastei você por causa dos meus problemas.

— Espera, você falou um monte de coisa e eu não estou entendendo nada. — Naruto balançou as mãos, confuso. — Esperou dois meses para me ligar?

— Esperei dois meses para ter coragem de te encarar e pedir desculpas. Não fui o melhor namorado, não é?

— A gente estava dando um tempo, não era? — Ele riu, um pouco constrangido. — O que aconteceu?

— Meu trabalho foi um sucesso, mas meu chefe quis que eu voltasse para resolver algumas coisas aqui. Desde que cheguei estou trabalhando sem parar. Essa é a minha primeira folga em semanas, mal consigo dormir e ver minha filha. A minha ex-mulher me cobra isso todos os dias, ela diz que a gente se via mais quando eu vivia na China do que agora que estou de volta ao Japão.

— Sinto muito por isso. — Naruto esticou a mão e pousou sobre a de Shikamaru. Ele entendia que aquela conversa poderia ser um momento que Shikamaru precisava para desabafar com alguém que ele confiava. — Você não pode simplesmente abandonar seu trabalho, não é? Eu tenho certeza de que sua ex-esposa e a sua filha podem entender que você está fazendo isso para que elas tenham conforto.

Shikamaru deu um leve sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu poderia abrir mão disso tudo, tenho muitos contatos que me oferecem trabalho, mas eu não acho certo deixar Hashirama na mão. Foi ele quem me ajudou quando eu era apenas um estagiário, ele deu a primeira oportunidade para eu crescer.

Naruto sabia que o trabalho e a família eram coisas especiais para Shikamaru. Aquele ano que eles passaram afastados, também foi muito importante para Naruto entender mais de seus sentimentos. Embora a relação dos dois foi algo que o marcou muito, naquele momento, ouvindo-o falar sobre sua vida e seus anseios, Naruto apenas sentia um grande carinho por Shikamaru. Era o sentimento de amizade em seu coração que o mantinha ali.

Após terminarem de comer, os dois decidiram fazer uma caminhada, estavam perto do Tennoji Park e encontraram uma pequena feira ao ar livre. A conversa ficou mais leve e Shikamaru contou sobre sua estadia na China e como sua filha o visitava.

— Era cansativo para Saki. E Temari também estava em seu limite, o trabalho acumulando, e ela também tem o direito de ter sua vida pessoal. — Ele comentou, enquanto olhava as bonecas feitas de pano em uma barraquinha colorida. — Agora ela está namorando, e me perguntou o que eu acho de apresentar Saki para a namorada nova.

— O que você disse?

— Você sabe que eu não imponho condições na vida pessoal dela. — Shikamaru comprou a boneca e recebeu a sacola da vendedora. — Temari jamais colocaria nossa filha em risco, eu confio nela e em suas decisões. Apesar de ela ter sido um pouco desconfiada quando eu te apresentei para Saki.

— É, eu me lembro de você afastando o celular do ouvido. — Naruto gargalhou.

— Ela quer apresentar a namorada oficialmente para Saki e não como uma amiga, como foi com a gente. Por isso ela está mais apreensiva.

Naruto compreendia a situação. Shikamaru sempre deixou claro na relação deles que Saki era a coisa mais importante de sua vida, e achava melhor manter o relacionamento deles em segredo quando ela estava por perto. E como eles moravam juntos naquela época, e Temari estava morando com uma amiga, foi mais fácil a criança absorver aquela dinâmica de pais separados morando temporariamente na casa de amigos.

Durante a conversa, Naruto decidiu comprar uma boneca também.

— Essa aqui, do Frozen, tá bonita. — Ele apontou e perguntou o que Shikamaru achava.

— Trabalho novo? — Shikamaru perguntou de volta.

Naruto sabia que ele era discreto sobre seu trabalho como ator do aplicativo, mas decidiu deixar aquele caso especialmente em segredo, como se já não bastasse Kiba o perturbando com novas mensagens, perguntando como estava o coração dele.

— Na verdade, eu vou conhecer a filha de um cara que eu tô saindo. — Ele não escondeu o sorriso bobo na frente de Shikamaru, e isso pareceu ser libertador, porque não recebeu em troca um olhar de preocupação. — Posso te perguntar como a Saki ficou depois que eu me mudei do seu apartamento?

— Ah! — Ele levou a mão o pescoço, parando ao lado de uma grade para apoiar os cotovelos, olhando o parque. — Eu disse que você estava trabalhando muito, igual a mim. Aos poucos ela parou de perguntar.

— Você se arrepende alguma vez disso? — Naruto também se escorou na grade e ficou olhando a sacola, torcendo para que tivesse escolhido a princesa certa para a filha de Sasuke.

— De nós dois? Nunca, de ter me afastado? Bastante. — Shikamaru deu um logo suspiro e pediu permissão para fumar. Naruto não era fumante, mas também não se importava que ele fumasse ao ar livre. — Eu estou feliz que você esteja conhecendo alguém, espero que dê tudo certo.

Naruto concordou, mas internamente ele sabia que estava apenas adiando um problema para resolver.

— Eu também espero que dê certo, na verdade, não pensei muito sobre isso.

— Por que ele tem uma filha?

— É claro que não. — Naruto virou as costas para o parque e olhou a movimentação da feira. — Eu acho que estou indo rápido demais em relação aos meus sentimentos. A gente sequer teve algo mais intenso, sabe?

Shikamaru tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça para a direção oposta em que Naruto estava.

— Você não precisa ter tido qualquer relação física com alguém para saber que gosta dessa pessoa. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para Naruto. — Estou errado?

— Algumas pessoas precisam. — Naruto deu uma risada leve. — O que não é meu caso.

— Então, qual é de fato o problema?

— Não sei, não sei mesmo. — Eles voltaram a caminhar e foram em direção a uma barraquinha de doces. — Não quero que ele pense que eu estou querendo ser afobado.

Shikamaru soltou uma risada alta.

— Ser afobado é uma característica sua.

Naruto esfregou a nuca e riu, era bom ter Shikamaru de volta, estava com saudades de conversar com ele.


	8. Procura-se marido que goste de criança VIII

Sasuke olhava para o celular constantemente, o número de notificações aumentava, mas ele ainda não tinha coragem de abrir o aplicativo para verificar o conteúdo. Como Naruto bem disse, sua mãe ligou, perguntando como ele estava. Mas não demorou muito para contar que seu irmão, Itachi, estava retornando para o Japão. Ainda não havia uma data marcada, mas Sasuke não precisava se preocupar, sua mãe não o deixaria sem notícias. É claro que não, Itachi era o centro de toda a família.

No final do dia, chegou em casa cansado, mesmo assim, ele prometeu para Tamaki que os dois brincariam na barraca que ela havia montado com Moegi em seu quarto.

Sasuke bocejou umas quatro vezes seguidas e a menina perguntou se ele queria dormir.

— Desculpe, Tama-chan, papai está cansado. — Ele se deitou no tapete do quarto da filha, com a cabeça em cima dos ursinhos de pelúcia dela. Os pisca-piscas iluminavam a barraca feita de cobertas, enquanto Tamaki continuava a brincadeira.

— Você então é o príncipe adormecido que foi trancado na torre de pisca-pisca e só uma princesa muito inteligente poderá te salvar.

— É mesmo? — Sasuke perguntou, abrindo os olhos. — Como essa princesa vai me acordar?

— Ela vai... — Tamaki andou pelo quarto, procurando por alguma coisa, quando retornou, trouxe uma varinha de brinquedo. — A princesa inteligente vai usar uma varinha mágica para acordar o príncipe.

Sasuke sentiu a varinha bater em sua cabeça, se não fosse de plástico a varinha, provavelmente estaria sentindo dor agora.

— Então é você a princesa que me acordou? — Ele a abraçou, distribuindo vários beijos no rosto da filha. — Agora, princesa dona da varinha mágica, o que vamos fazer?

— Vamos tomar chá, você ficou muito tempo sem comer.

A menina o direcionou até a cadeirinha de madeira, que fazia o corpo de Sasuke sobrar para os lados quando se sentou. Ele dobrou a perna e aceitou a xícara de chá de faz de conta, enquanto Tamaki organizava as bonecas ao redor da mesinha.

— Hoje temos um convidado especial, o Príncipe Papai. — Tamaki falou para as bonecas e Sasuke sorriu, acenando para todas elas de forma solene, como um príncipe faria. — O príncipe papai veio para o baile do chá para encontrar uma princesa para ele se casar.

— Ah! É mesmo? Isso é novidade. — Sasuke perguntou, curioso com a brincadeira que a filha sugeria. — E se o papai não gostar de nenhuma das princesas?

Tamaki fez um bico e depois virou-se vasculhando o baú de brinquedos. Tirou de lá alguns dos brinquedos e colocou ao redor da mesa do chá.

— Temos o príncipe sapo. — Ela disse, colocando o sapo de pelúcia ao lado de uma das bonecas. Depois, foi a vez de um boneco de madeira. — Tem o príncipe Quebra nozes e o príncipe Urso marrom. Agora pode escolher um para o casamento ser realizado.

Sasuke analisou cada um dos brinquedos e depois fez uma expressão pensativa, fazendo Tamaki ficar ansiosa para saber a resposta dele.

— E se eu falar que o meu príncipe não é nenhum desses? — Ele perguntou, e a menina não pareceu dar muita atenção, voltando a mexer no cabelo das bonecas.

— Ele é um pirata? — Ela perguntou. — Porque se ele for um pirata, a gente terá que esconder nosso tesouro, ou ele vai levar embora. — Tamaki pegou uma caixinha de música na mesinha ao lado de sua cama, mostrando para Sasuke o seu tesouro. — Já tenho duas conchinhas, uma moeda e o meu dente que caiu.

— Eu prometo que se ele for um pirata, vou proteger seu tesouro. — Sasuke apoiou o queixo na mão, ainda sentado no banquinho pequeno. — E se por acaso ele não for nem príncipe e nem pirata? E se o papai tiver um namorado?

No mesmo instante Tamaki virou-se para ele surpresa. Os olhos negros da menina se arregalaram de leve com suas palavras.

— Como o novo namorado da tia Sakura? — Ela se aproximou e Sasuke a abraçou, puxando-a para sentar-se em seu colo. Tamaki segurava uma boneca da sereia Ariel, mexia nos cabelos vermelhos dela, enquanto Sasuke perguntava o que ela achava dele ter um namorado. — Ele pode brincar comigo?

— Sim, pode. Se ele quiser brincar com a princesa Aurora.

— Essa é a Ariel, papai.

— Isso, a Ariel.

— Mas ele vai ter que trazer os brinquedos dele. — Tamaki falou. — Porque esses brinquedos são só meus. — Ela ensaiou um bico e uma carinha de choro.

— Lembra das nossas conversas quando vamos ao parquinho? Devemos sempre compartilhar os brinquedos com todo mundo? — Sasuke a beijou no rosto e depois mexeu nos cabelos negros dela.

— É, eu não gostei disso. — Tamaki virou-se novamente e olhou para o pai. — Você vai embora e eu vou ficar aqui sozinha?

— Embora? É claro que não. — Sasuke acariciou o rosto da filha. — A tia Sakura foi jantar fora naquele dia, ela não foi embora. Sabe que ela vai voltar para brincar com você, não é?

— Mas se você vai jantar fora com o seu namorado, onde eu vou ficar?

Sasuke suspirou, e ergueu o rosto da filha com delicadeza, para que ela o olhasse nos olhos e se sentisse mais segura quando ele a respondesse.

— Vamos combinar uma coisa? Se o papai tiver um namorado, eu vou sempre levar você para passear junto. — Ele a beijou na testa e, com isso, Tamaki pulou em seus braços. — Eu nunca trocaria a nossa festa do chá por um jantar chato.

— Então eu vou deixar o namorado do papai tomar chá com a gente. — Ela falou, mais animada. — Mas ele vai precisar trazer bolo.

— Muito bem, quando eu encontrar um namorado, vou dizer isso para ele.

Eles brincaram por mais uma hora inteira, quando Sasuke mandou que Tamaki fosse para a banheira tomar banho. Após o jantar, eles ficaram no sofá, assistindo um desenho. Tamaki dormiu rapidamente e Sasuke a levou no colo até o quarto.

Quando saiu de um banho relaxante, olhou as horas, era quase onze da noite. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá novamente e ligou o laptop, recordando-se que precisava preencher um cadastro para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para a filha. O escritório de Hashirama oferecia pagar metade do valor da mensalidade para seus empregados. Essa era uma ótima oportunidade que Sasuke não poderia deixar passar. Pagando apenas a metade do valor da mensalidade da escola de Tamaki, ele poderia cobrir outras despesas. Além disso, naquela semana, Sasuke recebeu um contracheque de um projeto que ele criou e foi usado pela equipe de Orochimaru, mas que ainda não havia sido pago.

Como ele não esperava receber aquele dinheiro, decidiu usá-lo para pagar os outros trinta porcento do serviços prestados por Naruto. O restante, seria pago no final do mês.

Sasuke sorriu satisfeito, vendo que fecharia o mês com um pouco de folga, assim poderiam viajar para a Disneylândia no domingo. É claro que deveria poupar o dinheiro para algum eventual problema que pudesse ocorrer. Contudo, naquele ano Tamaki já havia se contentado com um pequeno bolo de aniversário, e ele vivia ocupado no escritório. Sabia que não poderia comprar a filha com mimos, e muito menos acostumá-la com viagens.

Sasuke respirou fundo e encostou as costas no sofá, olhando para o teto.

Por alguns minutos pensou em todos os pequenos sacrifícios que os dois vinham tendo que suportar. É claro que não eram obstáculos graves, sempre tiveram comida na mesa e uma casa para morar. De qualquer forma, que pai ou mãe não desejava dar aos filhos coisas boas e fazê-los feliz.

— Que seja. — Sasuke se levantou e pegou o celular. Ele ligou para Naruto, andando de um lado para o outro. — Alô? Naruto, oi, é o Sasuke.

— Oi, Sasuke, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu queria confirmar nossa viagem de domingo. É muito tarde para isso?

— Claro que não, ainda é sexta-feira. Ops, sábado, deu meia-noite.

— Então, vamos para a Disneylândia.

— Vamos!

***

Naruto nunca se sentiu tão ansioso como naquele dia. Não era a primeira vez que conhecia a filha de um cliente, mas, especificamente naquela situação, o ator desejava que as coisas fossem o mais natural possível. Ele desejava que a menina tivesse boas recordações da viagem e que pudesse se divertir. Trabalhar com criança era sempre um desafio, e a filha de Sasuke era alguém que Naruto sentia que precisava ter todo o cuidado do mundo.

Ele sabia que Kiba puxaria sua orelha por isso, também levou um sermão de Hinata e Kaede. Mesmo assim, Naruto não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento crescendo em seu peito. O coração parecia saltar pela boca cada vez que pensava no sorriso discreto de Sasuke e a ideia de passarem o dia todo juntos, quase como uma família, mexia com seus sentimentos.

Era cedo para tais pensamentos, é verdade. Mas não havia como controlar aquela ansiedade que estancava o peito. Seu estômago as vezes revirava e Naruto precisava de um tempinho para respirar fundo e continuar. Era engraçado como ele se sentia tão seguro no palco, ou em frente as câmeras, mas para situações íntimas reais, ele se sentia sempre nervoso.

Eles marcaram de se encontrar na estação de trem, assim poderiam aproveitar melhor o dia.

Sasuke estava na estação e havia uma criança de vestido azul de princesa segurando a mão dele. Tamaki tinha cabelos negros igual ao do pai, mas eram bem lisos e iam até os ombros, com uma leve curva para dentro. Assim que Naruto se aproximou, a menina deu alguns passo para trás, escondendo-se atrás de Sasuke.

— Tamaki, esse é o amigo do papai, Uzumaki Naruto. — Disse Sasuke, olhando para a filha que se escondia atrás de suas pernas.

Naruto abaixou-se perto deles, apoiando o joelho no chão.

— Então você é a Tamaki-chan? Que vestido bonito, é de princesa? — Naruto perguntou, vendo a menina concordar ao balançar a cabeça e seus cabelos caírem levemente sobre o seu rostinho com bochechas fofinhas. — Você sabia que eu tenho uma amiga princesa? — Ele tirou da sacola a boneca que havia comprado. — Você a conhece?

— Sim. — Tamaki falou baixinho, ainda envergonhada. — É a Elsa.

— Isso, é a Elsa, você está usando um vestido parecido com o dela. — Naruto olhou para cima e viu Sasuke com um belo sorriso observando os dois. — Você quer brincar com a princesa Elsa?

— Ela não é princesa. — Tamaki falou, um pouco mais alto, dando alguns passos para frente. Mas assim que viu que estava muito perto de Naruto, ela voltou a se esconder atrás de Sasuke.

— Elsa é uma rainha. — Sasuke comentou e Naruto soltou um suspiro. — Ela sempre me corrige. — Ele comentou, voltando a incentivar a filha a falar com Naruto.

— Tamaki-chan, você pode me ensinar mais sobre a Elsa? Você parece saber muito sobre ela.

Tamaki balançou a cabeça novamente, concordando.

— Filha, o Naruto-san tem um presente para nós. — Sasuke abaixou-se também, na altura de Tamaki. Ele virou-se para Naruto e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que pudesse contar.

— Tamaki-chan você sabe onde tem algum castelo de princesa aqui no Japão que a boneca da Elsa ia gostar de conhecer? — Naruto entregou para ela a boneca e Tamaki a pegou, abraçando-a em seguida. — Um lugar que tenha brinquedos e várias princesas para ela brincar?

— A Disneylândia. — Tamaki respondeu em seguida, eufórica. Seus olhos negros cresceram enquanto ela apertava a boneca nos braços.

— Sim! Você acha que podemos ir lá mostrar para ela o castelo da princesa?

Aos poucos, Naruto foi conseguindo a confiança de Tamaki. Eles entraram no trem, e a menina já estava bem mais falante e a vontade na presença dele, contando todos os detalhes dos dois filmes de Frozen. Naruto ficou sentado ao lado dela durante toda a viagem, enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos e faziam promessas sobre quais brinquedos eles iriam primeiro no parque.

A viagem de três horas pareceu mais curta daquela vez. Quando chegaram na Tokyo Station, pegaram outro trem para Maihama Station, dessa vez levou apenas vinte minutos de viagem. Não desceram diretamente na estação do parque, porque, segundo Naruto, era muito movimentada. Sasuke concordou.

A entrada para o parque estava sendo direcionada por alguns guardas, eles caminharam sem pressa quando saíram da estação, embora Tamaki estivesse muito animada. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a de Naruto e deixou que ele a conduzisse pela calçada. Sasuke segurou na outra mão dela até que chegaram na entrada principal do parque.

Logo na entrada, Tamaki ficou admirada com o tamanho do parque e a movimentação. Sasuke deu algumas orientações para a menina, colocando no braço dela uma pulseira de identificação com o nome e o seu número de celular. Em seguida, Tamaki logo correu para segurar a mão de Naruto e começou a puxar ele para irem ver o castelo da princesa.

Naruto já esteve no parque algumas vezes, a maioria para gravar comerciais ou outros trabalhos. Só que ele nunca havia andado tanto quanto daquela vez, e ainda carregou Tamaki por todos os cantos, mesmo Sasuke dizendo que não precisava fazer isso.

Ora, não precisava, mas ele estava adorando a companhia daqueles dois e se divertindo tanto, que carregar Tamaki para ver todas as atrações antes do parque fechar era quase que uma questão de honra.

Eles almoçaram no Crystal Palace, e fizeram um lanche na ilha do Peter Pan. E mesmo depois de tanto andar, ainda havia coisas para ver no parque, mas já estava ficando tarde e eles precisavam voltar para casa.

Tamaki havia ficado exausta do passeio e dormiu, ocupando os dois bancos do trem. Naruto e Sasuke sentaram-se nos bancos de frente para ela, aproveitando que o vagão não estava cheio.

Naruto sorria animado, vendo as fotografias que tiraram em seu celular.

— Sasuke, ela é adorável. — Naruto desabafou, com um sorriso ainda maior. — Tamaki é muito linda e gentil, é igualzinha a você, só que mais fofa. — Ele pressionou os lábios, com o olhar que Sasuke ofereceu. — É brincadeira.

— Obrigado pelo convite, fazia tempo que eu não via Tamaki se divertindo tanto. — Ele falou. — É claro que ela está sempre sorridente e brincando, mas hoje será um dia que ela vai sempre lembrar.

— Fico feliz por isso. — Naruto voltou a olhar para a criança que dormia abraçada com a Elsa e o Ursinho Pooh. — Naruto empurrou Sasuke com o ombro e deu uma piscadinha para ele. O rosto de Sasuke corou, quando Naruto segurou sua mão. — Relaxa, nós somos um casal, lembra-se?

— Claro. — Sasuke disse, virando o rosto para a janela do trem.

— Temos três horas para conversar sobre a reunião de terça-feira. — Naruto recordou, era necessário que eles estivessem afiados para todo o tipo de situação. O ator estava com o celular na mão e abriu um arquivo com alguns tópicos mais comuns de situações que ele já havia presenciado.

Sasuke sempre foi muito discreto sobre sua vida pessoal e Naruto achava que isso era bom, pois as pessoas não seriam tão invasivas nas perguntas. Ele preencheu antecipadamente uma ficha com várias informações pessoais e Naruto citou algumas sem precisar ler em seu arquivo. E Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso por ele se recordar de muitas coisas que havia preenchido naquele arquivo.

— Lembra, eu sou um ator, tenho meus métodos para decorar texto.

— Eu estou um pouco preocupado, porque não sou muito bom em mentir. — Sasuke falou. Estava cansado do dia agitado, mas o cansaço não era maior do que seu desejo de acertar naquela reunião.

— Você só precisa agir com naturalidade, seja você mesmo quando age com algum namorado.

— Talvez seja esse o problema. — Sasuke virou-se e olhou nos olhos azuis de Naruto. Aquele dia trouxe muitas alegrias para os três e Sasuke não queria terminar a noite recordando-se de algo ruim. Contudo, algumas coisas ficariam mais claras para Naruto se ele soubesse do que aconteceu com ele. — Eu nunca namorei antes, digo, depois que engravidei de Tamaki, não tive nenhum namorado. E antes disso, só namorei com um rapaz no meu ensino médio, mas só durou um ano porque ele se mudou para a Austrália e continuamos namorando pela internet. Até ele terminar.

— Então você e o pai da Tamaki... — Naruto parou de falar, balançando a cabeça. — Me desculpe, Sasuke. Isso não é relevante agora, você não precisa falar nada.

— Não, eu preciso falar. — Sasuke suspirou, olhando para a filha dormindo no banco da frente. Ele sentiu novamente a mão de Naruto sobre a sua, entrelaçando os dedos. O toque gentil dele era quente e o acalmava, embora sentisse o coração bater acelerado. Sasuke não falava sobre seu passado, não apenas por ainda machucar, mas por trazer uma grande insegurança em sua vida. — O pai de Tamaki era um veterano da Faculdade. Ele também estudava arquitetura e nos conhecemos em uma festa no dormitório dos estudantes. Depois disso, nos encontramos algumas vezes e conforme o tempo foi passando, e os encontros aumentando, eu acreditei que estávamos namorando. Mas, quando eu engravidei, ele não quis assumir Tamaki.

— Ele te abandonou? — Naruto apertou mais a mão de Sasuke. — Como ele pode fazer isso? Você fez o teste para provar? Nós temos leis severas para assegurar seus direitos e os de Tamaki.

Sasuke virou o rosto novamente para a vidro, as lembranças vieram com velocidade e o ressentimento aumentou em seu peito.

— Eu... eu não fiz exames para provar nada. — Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas vertendo de seus olhos e um nó se formando em sua garganta. — Ele me humilhou na frente da minha família e de toda a Faculdade. Eu fui julgado por todos, sei que poderia ter resolvido isso perante a justiça. Só que eu não queria que Tamaki tivesse o nome vinculado aquele homem.

A mão de Naruto se soltou da mão dele e Sasuke sentiu-se vazio, mas um abraço o aqueceu. Quando Naruto o acolheu em seus braços, Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Já fazia alguns anos que ele não chorava por conta das atitudes vis daquele homem, mas, naquele momento, Sasuke não conseguia ignorar a emoção que preenchia seu corpo. Ele recebeu o carinho de Naruto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ficou intimidado com a aproximação dos dois.

Naruto o beijou nos cabelos e depois ergueu o seu rosto, limpando as suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

— Eu não consigo entender como alguém poderia deixar você e sua filha. — Naruto segurava o rosto de Sasuke com as duas mãos e aproximou-se o bastante para que seus narizes ficassem unidos. — Vocês dois são maravilhosos. — Ele disse, e em seguida o beijou no rosto.

Foi um beijo longo o bastante para Sasuke sentir a boca de Naruto roçar na pele de sua bochecha, aproximando-se cada vez mais de seus lábios. O calor que saía da boca dele, causou um arrepio e fez Sasuke suspirar. E, ao mesmo tempo, o fez se recompor na cadeira.

Sasuke afastou-se, procurando na bolsa de Tamaki lencinhos umedecidos para ele limpar o rosto. Naruto não disse nada, permanecendo ao seu lado. Ele guardou o celular no bolso e pediu para que Sasuke descansasse no resto da viagem.

Sasuke tentou, até ficou de olhos fechados na maior parte da viagem, mas seu coração já havia sido remexido. E agora ele estava abalado.


	9. Procura-se marido que goste de criança IX

Sasuke conseguiu uma folga naquela manhã cinzenta de Março, para ir até a reunião na escola de Tamaki. Seu chefe, Hashirama, o parabenizou no dia anterior, e disse que aquela era uma boa escola para crianças, já que ele também estudou lá quando era um menino. Mas Sasuke sabia que ele vinha de uma família muito conhecida e com certeza não houve nenhum drama para seus pais fazerem uma matrícula no colégio.  
A ideia de burlar regras causava desconforto em Sasuke e ele sentia-se ansioso naquela manhã. Ele acordou mais cedo, pois não conseguiu dormir mais. Tomou banho e se arrumou de forma impecável. Sentia que cada fio de cabelo fora do lugar poderia causar uma péssima impressão e quando foi a vez de ele cuidar de Tamaki, sentiu-se ainda mais rigoroso. Secou com cuidado os cabelos da filha, usando um secador elétrico e passou a escova de cabelo nos fios para que eles ficassem ajustados. Não deu nem cinco minutos e Tamaki rolava no sofá.  
Ela pediu para usar presilhas, mas Sasuke não sabia se era uma boa ideia. E quando viu que aquilo estava passando dos limites, ele respirou fundo e pediu desculpas para Tamaki, pedindo também que ela colocasse suas presilhas favoritas.  
Já bastava ter que alugar um marido, Sasuke não poderia ir mais longe do que já estava naquele momento.  
Naruto combinou de buscá-lo de carro, já era quase oito horas da manhã e nada dele chegar. Marcaram as oito horas, contudo, Sasuke estava uma pilha de nervos e precisou de mais café.  
— Papai, você disse que compraria minha mochila. — Tamaki segurava a boneca Elsa, não havia largado aquela boneca desde o dia que Naruto deu para ela.  
— Querida, eu vou comprar. Mas as aulas começam só daqui quinze dias, hoje nós vamos lá para conhecer a escola. E eles querem conhecer você também. Lembra-se do que conversamos?  
— Acho que sim. — Tamaki voltou a se sentar no sofá e Sasuke pegou o celular, havia uma mensagem de Naruto avisando que parou para abastecer o carro. Cada minuto que passava, deixava Sasuke mais e mais ansioso.  
Alguns minutos depois, Naruto anunciou que estava na portaria do prédio. Sasuke pegou o paletó e vestiu, ajudando Hikari depois colocar o casaco dela, apesar do inverno estar em seu auge, as chuvas eram aguardadas naquela época, mas o céu cinzento se abriu para um sol iluminado.  
Quando viu Naruto no carro, Tamaki ficou mais animada. Sasuke havia percebido que a filha não parecia muito contente naquela visita a escola. E mesmo tendo conversado com ela na noite passada, explicando a importância da reunião, ela não parecia tão eufórica como antes.  
Sasuke notou que Naruto estava muito mais elegante do que das outras vezes que eles se encontraram. Vestia uma calça cinza escuro social e camisa branca, com um colete da mesma cor da calça, a gravata possuía pequenos riscos prateados e o paletó caía muito bem com restante da roupa. Mesmo assim, seus cabelos loiros eram jogados para trás com um pouco de rebeldia, o que acabava combinando com sua personalidade e o deixava ainda mais bonito.  
— Tamaki-chan, parece que você cresceu muito desde a última vez que eu te vi. — Naruto falou, quando abriu a porta do carro. Depois de cumprimentar a menina, ele pediu desculpas para Sasuke por ter demorado. — Me enrolei em colocar a cadeirinha no banco.  
Sasuke sentiu-se um pouco constrangido por ter pensado mal da demora de Naruto, enquanto nem mesmo ele havia comentado sobre a cadeirinha infantil no banco de trás do carro.  
Assim que Tamaki foi colocada no banco e o cinto afivelado, os dois se sentaram no banco da frente. Sasuke olhava algumas vezes para trás, para ver a filha sorrir enquanto conversava com Naruto de forma natural. A escola não era muito longe, mas aquele horário sempre havia trânsito. A reunião iniciaria as oito e meia, e o tráfego o deixou apreensivo. Ele então sentiu a mão de Naruto pousar sobre a sua mão que batia de forma agitada sobre a perna.  
Naruto sorriu, e disse que ficaria tudo bem. A tranquilidade em sua voz fez Sasuke respirar fundo novamente e tentar relaxar. Alguns minutos depois o carro foi estacionado próximo ao colégio. Havia uma movimentação maior do que esperado, além da reunião de admissão, a escola também comemorava o festival de retorno as aulas, fazendo o acolhimento das crianças que já estudavam lá.  
— Papai, eu posso brincar agora? — Tamaki perguntou, quando eles entraram na escola e ela viu algumas crianças espalhadas pelo pátio coberto. A escola era grande e possuía algumas áreas ao ar livre com quadras e gramado, além de um parquinho que encheu os olhos de Tamaki quando eles passaram ao lado.  
— Vamos esperar mais um pouco. — Ele falou, recebendo o conforto da mão de Naruto em seus ombros. A proximidade de Naruto também causava um pouco de ansiedade em Sasuke, além de vergonha. Ele achava que Tamaki iria questionar o porquê de Naruto estar ali, e porque eles estavam de mãos dadas uma boa parte do caminho, mas a filha sequer achou isso importante para comentar.  
Tamaki abaixou a cabeça e Sasuke sentiu-se um pouco culpado. Contudo, Naruto foi mais rápido que ele e abaixou-se para falar com a menina.  
— Eu estava pensando se você conhece algum lugar para comer sorvete. Conhece?  
— Sim! — Tamaki falou, animada. — Conheço um lugar que vende um monte de sorvete, tem até sabor de chiclete.  
— Sorvete de chiclete? Eu nunca provei. — Naruto ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Sasuke que os observava. — Nós podemos comer sorvete de chiclete quando formos embora?  
Sasuke suspirou, os dois olhavam para ele tal como dois filhotes de labradores. Ele riu, em seguida e concordou. Tamaki comemorou, mas assim que a diretora convidou os pais a entrarem, Sasuke segurou na mão da filha e pediu para ela se comportar.  
Eles foram orientados a deixar as crianças em uma sala, acompanhadas de alguns dos professores da escola. Sasuke deu uma olhada na sala, era um lugar com mesinhas adaptadas para o tamanho das crianças pequenas, havia murais de pintura nas paredes e brinquedos nas estantes, além de livros e uma televisão. Tamaki segurou forte a mão de Sasuke e aos poucos ela foi soltando, aceitando o convite da professora para entrar e se sentar na cadeira. Depois, Tamaki acenou para o pai e a partir daí foi conquistada pelos lápis coloridos que a professora colocou sobre a mesa junto com as folhas em branco.  
Em outra sala, uma pouco mais ampla, os adultos ficariam mais à vontade para se conhecerem, enquanto as entrevistas eram realizadas com os responsáveis das crianças.  
Naruto notou o nervosismo de Sasuke desde o momento em que eles entraram no carro. Ele tentou tranquilizá-lo no meio do caminho, mas ao pôr os pés ali dentro, parecia que Sasuke havia ficado ainda mais apreensivo.  
Enquanto todos conversavam, Sasuke parecia um pouco afastado dos demais, vários casais trocavam ideias na sala, enquanto bebiam um chá ou suco. Havia uma mesa com comida para se servir e Naruto viu Sasuke encher o copo com suco.  
— Você precisa conversar com eles. — Naruto comentou, ao se aproximar de Sasuke.  
— O que eu vou falar? — Sasuke perguntou, bebendo o suco. Naruto até poderia achar adorável a timidez dele, mas não era o momento para isso. Seu cliente precisava de uma boa orientação. Só que, quando ele avaliou melhor a situação, entendeu que Sasuke não estava seguro de si. A insegurança o mantinha naquele lugar, distante das outras pessoas. E somando ao fato de que ele havia alugado um marido, a sua cabeça deveria estar bem confusa.  
— Escuta, você é um homem bonito demais. — Naruto falou e imediatamente recebeu a atenção de seus olhos. — Mas não é só bonito, é inteligente e interessante. Tem uma profissão incrível e um marido igualmente incrível do seu lado. Vamos apreciar o momento juntos, está bem? Você me trouxe aqui, então circule com seu marido, mostre a todos como você é legal e cheio de assuntos interessantes.  
Naruto aproximou-se um pouco mais de Sasuke e o tocou no braço com intimidade. Ele podia sentir o corpo de Sasuke se arrepiar com o toque e naquele momento também recebeu a atenção das outras pessoas da sala.  
— Eu sou legal?  
— Muito. — Naruto sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais do rosto dele, falando baixo em seu ouvido. — Deve ter muitos pais aqui que adoram um manga também.  
Sasuke balançou a cabeça e sorriu discretamente.  
— Não vou falar sobre o manga Ningyo Star e os círculo da justiça.  
— Está bem. — Naruto concordou. — Mas você tem outros assuntos tão interessantes quanto esse.  
Depois de piscar na direção de Sasuke, o ator caminhou devagar pela sala, sua mão repousando carinhosamente nas costas do marido. Um casal se aproximou e se apresentaram, a conversa fluiu de forma tranquila, enquanto Naruto fazia elogios sobre a escola. Sasuke também falou, parecia um pouco retraído no começo, mas quando o assunto eram coisas que ele possuía domínio, falava com desenvoltura e perfeição, deixando as pessoas bastante interessadas.  
Naruto sorria facilmente olhando para o marido. Ele era uma pessoa admirável e, em um momento quando foi buscar algo para beberem, Naruto acabou em uma roda com algumas pessoas bem curiosas sobre a relação dos dois.  
— Vocês são casados a muito tempo? — Uma mulher, com um olhar curioso, perguntou.  
— Não, é recente. — Naruto respondeu, olhando para Sasuke que estava o encarando ao longe naquele momento, sendo igualmente interrogado por algumas pessoas do seu lado.  
— Então é por isso que parecem tão apaixonados. — Um homem continuou a conversa, oferecendo uma risadinha depois. — Parecem comigo e minha esposa, quando nos casamos.  
— Talvez essa sensação nunca acabe com a gente. — Naruto refletiu, mas não prestou muita atenção nas fofocas que era dito sobre alguns casais recém separados que ainda faziam de conta que eram casados na frente de toda a escola apenas pelas aparências.  
Aquela não foi a primeira pessoa que falou algo maldoso, depois de um tempo, Naruto ouviu coisas desagradáveis que o deixou incomodado e esperava que Sasuke não ouvisse as mesmas coisas, ou ele se sentiria pessoalmente ofendido.  
Ao reencontrar com Sasuke, ele entregou o copo com suco. Sasuke parecia mais a vontade e até mesmo pousou a mão livre sobre seu peito, enquanto contava como foi a conversa com outras pessoas. Naruto adorou vê-lo tomar a iniciativa na frente das pessoas e por isso nem quis comentar sobre as falas indesejadas que ouviu.  
Uma senhora aproximou-se e os direcionou para a sala de entrevista com a diretora. Naruto o olhou, dando seu melhor sorriso, para que Sasuke continuasse confiante. Eles entraram na sala e a porta foi fechada. O lugar possuía uma decoração minimalista, e eles foram orientados a sentarem. As paredes possuíam fotos de crianças que foram alunas da escola e agora eram pessoas públicas muito conhecidas. Naruto reconheceu alguns artistas e até mesmo políticos.  
Pelo o que Naruto entendeu, aquela diretora não era a mesma pessoa que havia atendido Sasuke na primeira reunião. Além disso, o primeiro encontro ainda não valia como ingresso à escola, estavam apenas acertando o preenchimento de dados obrigatórios pela prefeitura para uma vaga. Mesmo assim, ela parecia ser uma mulher rigorosa, em um terno preto e camisa branca, os cabelos curtinhos e uma expressão bastante segura. Ela falava de forma gentil e educada, mas Naruto poderia sentir que havia um certo tom teatral ali. Ela prestava um papel a escola, e deveria vestir aquele papel perfeitamente. Poderia até não ser a sua opinião pessoal, mas o trabalho sempre exigia das pessoas mais do que muitas vezes elas poderiam julgar ser o correto.  
De qualquer forma, Naruto não poderia prestar um serviço que não concordasse. Era exatamente por isso que ele vinha diminuindo cada vez mais seu serviço no aplicativo. As pessoas estavam passando dos limites com os pedidos que fazia para ele.  
— Senhor Uchiha, essa é a segunda vez que o senhor nos visita, não é? — Ela perguntou, depois de olhar para uma ficha sobre a mesa. Naruto estendeu a mão e segurou a de Sasuke sobre a perna dele. Daquela altura, a mesa impedia que a diretora visse os dedos entrelaçados.  
— Sim, foi uma conversa informal, pelo o que me disseram. Eu ainda não havia preenchido os dados de requerimento da vaga. Apenas queria saber se a instituição é adequada para a minha filha.  
Naruto ouviu com orgulho aquelas palavras saírem da boca dele, mal sabia como Sasuke poderia ser tão incisivo com as palavras e até mesmo seu tom na voz ficou mais grave.  
— Parece que algumas informações foram modificadas desde então. — Ela continuou falando, de forma polida e educada. Contudo, Naruto já imaginava o que ela queria dizer. Na primeira vez, Sasuke era um homem solteiro e agora estava acompanhado.  
Novamente, Sasuke estava com a resposta na ponta da língua.  
— Como eu disse, senhora, foi apenas uma conversa informal. Eu não dei meu dados pessoais naquele dia, sequer preenchi o cadastro da escola, dessa forma, apenas as informações no cadastro da prefeitura são oficiais.  
— Sim, sim, é claro. — Ela moveu a cabeça e dirigiu o olhar para Naruto. — O senhor, Uzumaki Naruto, não veio na primeira visita, não é mesmo?  
— Não, eu estava a trabalho. — Naruto explicou que era comissário de bordo e por isso não estava no país naquele momento.  
— Eu acho que tivemos um engano, porque eu fui informada que o senhor não era casado. — Conforme ela falava, Naruto sentia Sasuke apertar ainda mais sua mão.  
— Um engano? — Naruto moveu a cabeça, soltando um leve riso. — Eu lamento que meu marido tenha passado por uma situação constrangedora. Nossa união é muito recente, e por respeito aos sentimentos da minha enteada, decidimos fazer isso de forma lenta e gradual. A senhora deve entender melhor do que a gente essa situação. Sendo responsável por tantas crianças, é claro que conhece a situação delicada de cada família. — Naruto continuou falando, enquanto a mulher olhava séria para ele. — Há famílias que ainda se mantém unidas por causa dos filhos, mesmo que os pais não estejam mais vivendo juntos. Assim como também existem famílias, como a nossa, que quer preservar a privacidade do nosso relacionamento e da criança. A senhora não acha importante preservar a intimidade da família?  
— Sim. É claro que sim. — Ela moveu a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso congelado em seu rosto. — Nós prezamos a privacidade das família.  
— E eu fico satisfeito em ouvir isso. — Naruto voltou a falar, sem dar chances para que ela soltasse mais algum argumento desagradável. — Tanto que recebemos ótimas recomendações de alguns conhecidos, por isso estamos aqui. Não é mesmo, querido?  
Sasuke o olhou naquele momento e concordou com a cabeça.  
— Exatamente, meu ex-chefe Orochimaru me indicou a escola, além disso, meu atual chefe Senju Hashirama também estudou aqui e fez ótimas recomendações.  
— Hyuuga Neji é um amigo da família, e ele também falou coisas maravilhosas da escola. — Naruto jogou, por fim, e sentiu os dedos de Sasuke apertarem entre os seus e ele segurou uma risada. Pediria desculpas para Sasuke depois, mas ele não deixaria de usar os nomes daquelas pessoas que tinham algum crédito em suas vidas públicas.esse  
Conforme a conversa ia se desenrolando, Naruto percebeu que Sasuke adquiriu uma postura mais séria e longe da defensiva. Ele se mostrou muito mais seguro e, quando a diretora pediu para que aguardassem, eles saíram da sala.  
Quando estavam longe o bastante da diretora, Naruto ouviu Sasuke soltar o ar pela boca. Ainda precisava saberem qual era a avaliação da professora sobre Tamaki, para que a vaga fosse preenchida. Normalmente, nas escolas públicas, essa prática era proibida, e as vagas eram destinadas primeiramente para as famílias que os pais trabalhassem, e para os que tivessem uma renda menor. Contudo, as escolas particulares se aproveitavam de leis antigas que permitiam que fizessem as seleções.  
— Você foi incrível. — Naruto falou, ajeitando a gravata de Sasuke, e alisando o tecido do paletó dele. — E eu tenho certeza de que Tamaki também foi incrível.  
— Você acha mesmo?  
Naruto sorriu empolgado e levou a mão ao ombro de Sasuke, dizendo para ele não se preocupar. Em seguida, ouviram a voz animada de Tamaki, que corria na direção deles.  
— Olha o meu desenho, papai. — Ela ergueu os braços para mostrar a folha. — Desenhei a gente na Disneylândia.  
Sasuke pegou-a no colo e Tamaki começou a apontar os detalhes do desenho.  
— Quem é esse aqui? É um príncipe? — Naruto perguntou, apontando para o desenho.  
— Não, é você. — Tamaki riu.  
— Então, eu sou um príncipe, não sou? — Naruto aproximou-se para fazer cócegas na menina, pegando-a do colo de Sasuke. — Você conheceu muita gente nova?  
— Sim, eu tenho uma nova amiga. — Tamaki quis descer do colo de Naruto, para correr na direção da criança. Naruto só não esperava que a nova amiga de Tamaki fosse alguém que ela já conhecia.  
Assim que Saki olhou para Naruto, ela o reconheceu e chamou a mãe.  
— Veja, mamãe, é o amigo do papai. — Ela falou, apontando para Naruto. E Naruto reconheceu a mãe de Saki dos porta-retratos no aparamento de Shikamaru. Ela era uma mulher alta e de cabelos loiros, possuía os olhos verdes muito escuros. — Tio Naruto, tio Naruto! Você voltou de viagem?  
— Oi, Saki-chan. Voltei sim de viagem. — Por um momento Naruto imaginou o chão se abrindo e ele caindo em um buraco muito fundo para escapar daquela cena imprevisível. Entretanto, seu trabalho era manter Sasuke tranquilo, naquele momento ele era o profissional e precisava demonstrar total controle da situação. Já havia passado por esse tipo de acontecimento antes, não era o fim do mundo. — Como você cresceu, aposto que já consegue pular mais alto do que eu.  
— Eu consigo, quer ver? — Saki pulou, e mesmo que não chegasse à altura de Naruto, ele fez uma expressão surpresa.  
— Eu também consigo pular alto. — Tamaki começou a pular e as duas crianças não percebiam que os adultos estavam completamente sem jeito naquele momento.  
— Como vai, Temari, é um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente. — Naruto a cumprimentou, depois, apresentou Sasuke como seu companheiro.  
— É uma surpresa conhecê-lo nessas circunstâncias, Naruto. — Ela disse, com um sorriso discreto, mas parecia sincero. Temari cumprimentou Sasuke em seguida e sugeriu que eles se sentassem nas mesinhas próximo do parquinho. As crianças comemoraram que poderiam brincar no parquinho, e correram na direção do escorrega.  
— Shikamaru também veio? — Naruto perguntou, ele apoiou a mão nas costas de Sasuke, sugerindo para ele se sentar primeiro. Assim que Sasuke se sentou, Naruto fez o mesmo ao seu lado.  
— Não, ele até conseguiu a folga, mas teve um imprevisto na obra. — Temari levou a mão ao cabelo e depois olhou na direção da filha que brincava. — Você o conhece, ele não sabe dizer não para Hashirama.  
Naruto ficou um pouco mais preocupado com a expressão séria de Sasuke. Eles estavam indo bem, mesmo que um dos pais o reconhecesse. Shikamaru não era seu namorado fazia alguns meses e Temari não parecia se incomodar com o encontro dos dois. Muito menos parecia incomodada que a filha ainda o tinha como um amigo próximo de seu pai, chamando-o de tio. Foi isso que Naruto pensou, talvez Sasuke não estivesse confiante sobre aquela aproximação.  
A professora de Tamaki, que a orientou na sala naquela manhã aproximou-se da mesa e Naruto viu Sasuke corrigir melhor a postura na cadeira, ajeitando o paletó. Tenten era jovem, e depois que os cumprimentou na mesa, foi até o parquinho. Ela possuía um sorriso divertido quando passou pelas crianças. Todas acenaram para ela, e ela acenou de volta.  
— Estão se divertindo? Temos um carrinho de pipoca, aproveitem. — Ela falou para as crianças.   
Antes de ir até o carrinho de pipoca, Tamaki veio se encontrar com Sasuke para perguntar se poderia comer.  
— Só um saquinho de pipoca, senão vai acabar tirando o apetite do almoço. — Ele disse, recebendo em seguida um abraço da filha.  
— O tio Naruto pode me levar? — Tamaki deu a volta na cadeira em que o pai estava sentado e segurou a mão de Naruto. — Por favor, por favor?  
— Claro que posso. — Naruto se levantou, ele já havia removido o paletó e o pendurado na cadeira, as mangas da camisa estavam dobradas na altura dos cotovelos e os primeiros botões do colete aberto. Sasuke observou Tamaki saltitar enquanto andava com Naruto e logo depois Saki, a filha de Temari, pegou a outra mão livre, querendo ir junto.  
Ela não disse nada que impedisse da filha de ir com Naruto, parecia tranquila.  
— Saki sempre fala sobre Naruto. — Temari disse, um pouco constrangida por estarem os dois sozinhos à mesa. — Ficou uma boa impressão nela.  
— Ele se dá muito bem com as crianças. — Era o que ele poderia dizer naquela situação. Quando viu Saki, ele achava que a conhecia de algum lugar, logo depois, Sasuke reconheceu Temari e as coisas foram se encaixando muito rápido.  
Ele não sabia nem como reagir aquela coincidência. Temari também não parecia muito preocupada com a situação, e isso o deixou um pouso mais à vontade. Contudo, saber que seu superior, Shikamaru, e Naruto foram namorados, parecia estranho. Naquele momento, Naruto voltou com as duas crianças, que carregavam felizes os sacos de pipoca.   
— Mamãe, olha o que o tio Naruto fez? — Saki mostrou um origami em forma de sapo.  
— O meu é um coelho. — Tamaki mostrou para Sasuke.  
A conversa girou apenas em torno das atividades escolares. Em seguida, as crianças que participavam do coral fizeram uma apresentação. Entre as crianças, estavam as filhas de Neji, cantando. Sasuke olhou ao redor, mas não o encontrou.  
Quando Sasuke voltou a observar Tamaki, encontrou-a sentada no gramado, junto com as outras crianças.  
— Ela já fez vários amigos. — Naruto comentou, tocando-o na cintura, por cima do paletó. Ele estava logo atrás de Sasuke, e sua cabeça bem próxima ao ouvido dele. — Não era essa uma das suas preocupações?  
— Sim, de fato. — Sasuke concordou, mas seria doloroso apresentar para a filha um lugar em que ela se sentisse bem, para depois descobrir que ela não seria aceita como aluna. Durante toda a manhã ele havia sentido aquele incomodo no peito.  
Desde que chegou à escola, ao lado de Naruto e Tamaki, sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos colidirem. Enquanto conversavam com os adultos, Sasuke sentia-se bem inserido na conversa e em nenhum momento houve dúvidas de que ele era de fato um bom pai ou que ele precisava de algo a mais. Coisa que sempre suspeitavam quando ele se apresentava como um pai solteiro. Talvez estivesse exagerando, mas o tratamento parecia ser muito diferente.  
— Eu vou pegar o casaco da Tamaki e meu paletó e poderemos ir. — Naruto disse, dando um beijo no rosto de Sasuke. Foi tão natural que ele não se envergonhou com a atitude.  
— Sasuke?  
Ao ouvir seu nome, Sasuke se virou.  
Neji se aproximava dele naquele momento. Eles almoçaram juntos uma vez, depois que Sasuke foi demitido do escritório de Orochimaru, mas já fazia algumas semanas que não se viam pessoalmente, senão apenas por trocas de e-mail referente a trabalho.  
Neji lamentou ter perdido a apresentação de sua filha no coral, porque não conseguiu sair mais cedo do trabalho. Tamaki e as filhas de Neji vieram na direção deles.  
— Papai eu também posso cantar no coral? — A criança perguntou, falando que gostou das roupas que as meninas usavam, também queria aprender a cantar.  
— Tamaki-chan, se lembra de mim? — Neji sorriu para a menina e ela não parava de pular.  
— Sim, é o papai da Yuna e da Akemi. — Tamaki falou. — Tinha uma piscina de bolinhas no aniversário delas.  
— Isso mesmo. — Neji concordou. — Está gostando da escola?  
— Ela é grande e eu já tenho tudo isso de amigos. — Ela ergueu as mãos e mostrou todos os dedos com a palma aberta. Yuna e Akemi pediram para o pai deixá-las brincarem no parquinho com Tamaki. Neji concordou, enquanto as meninas eram acompanhadas pela babá.  
— Minha esposa, Hirata, também não pode vir, está descansando de um resfriado. — Ele disse, olhando na direção das crianças. — Como foi a reunião?  
Sasuke crispou os lábios levemente. Ele notou a grande semelhança que Neji e Hinata possuíam, lembrou-se também de como, a esposa de Neji era tão semelhante a amiga de Naruto. Ficou constrangido em como não havia notado tamanha semelhança até no nome. Contudo, Hirata era uma mulher muito reclusa, Sasuke havia se encontrado com ela em algumas ocasiões e não trocaram mais do que meras palavras.  
— Acho que fui bem. — Sasuke respondeu, vendo que Naruto se aproximava deles. Não sabia exatamente qual seria a reação de Neji quando soubesse que ele estava com alguma pessoa. Nunca foram íntimos o bastante para falarem de relacionamentos. Quando Neji deu a ideia de ele dizer que não era solteiro para a diretora, Sasuke apenas disse que algumas coisas não poderiam ser ditas apenas da boca para fora.  
Ao que parece, ele estava agora pagando pelo que disse.  
Naruto chegou perto, e Sasuke acabou sem saber o que falar, quando ele indicou o casaco de Tamaki em suas mãos.  
— Neji, esse é Naruto. — Ele o apresentou e Naruto foi logo cumprimentando-o.  
— Sasuke me falou de você. — Naruto disse, de forma amigável. — Coisas boas, não se preocupe.  
— Eu estou um pouco confuso. — Neji voltou a sorrir. — Porque ele nunca me falou de você.  
— Ele é discreto, você sabe. — Naruto olhou para Sasuke, com um belo sorriso. — Mas eu precisei ser um pouco incisivo ou ele não me falaria nada também.  
Sasuke voltou a sentir a mão de Naruto acariciar seu braço de forma íntima e percebeu o olhar de Neji. Talvez não fosse preciso dizer muita coisa, afinal.  
— Eu vou levar as crianças para almoçarem em um restaurante aqui perto, vocês querem vir com a gente? — Neji perguntou, adiantando que já havia falado com Temari e ela aceitou o convite, dizendo que os encontraria no local.  
Sasuke ficou preocupado, já que as duas horas de companhia de Naruto havia terminado. Mas eles poderiam se encontrar uma segunda vez na semana, conforme o contrato pedia.  
A presença de Neji foi solicitada naquele momento pela professora de suas filhas e ele pediu licença de forma educada. Nesse momento, Sasuke pode pensar melhor e planejar.  
— Você sabe que nós planejamos, mas nem sempre segue como é planejado. — Naruto o lembrou. — Por isso as vezes precisamos improvisar.  
— Eu não esperava que nós fossemos convidados para almoçar. — Sasuke ficou relutante, enquanto Naruto tentava tranquilizá-lo. — Você tem mais algum compromisso?  
— Não, eu sabia que esse dia era importante para você. — Naruto estendeu a mão e ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo. — Vamos levar Tamaki para almoçar? Ela parece se divertir com as amigas novas, e eu estou livre a tarde toda.  
Sasuke suspirou, olhando em seguida para a filha, ela parecia muito feliz brincando com as crianças no parque. Ele não teria coragem de tirar aquele momento da menina. Quando a chamou e disse que iriam todos almoçar juntos, Tamaki comemorou e recebeu de Saki uma pulseirinha colorida que ela estava usando anteriormente.  
— Que pulseira bonita, Tama-chan. — Naruto disse, enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança dela na cadeirinha do banco de trás do automóvel.  
— É a pulseira da amizade. — Tamaki ergueu o braço para Naruto poder ver melhor a pulseira. Depois, quando entraram no carro, a menina continuou falando. — Papai, eu tenho que dar uma pulseira da amizade para Saki também.  
— Precisa ser hoje? — Sasuke virou-se e olhou para a filha, que fez um bico com a boca fechada e as bochechas salientes e coradas.  
— Senão ela vai achar que eu não sou a amiga dela. — Tamaki fechou os olhos bem apertado e Sasuke sabia muito bem que ela fazia aquilo as vezes para forçar uma lágrima e tentar comovê-lo.  
— Tama-chan... — Naruto começou a falar, enquanto colocava o endereço do restaurante no GPS do celular. — As amizade são fortalecidas com ações e sentimentos, e não com presentes. É claro que ganhar uma pulseira é super legal, mas... — Ele virou-se e apoiou a mão no banco. — Mostrar para a Saki que você é uma amiga legal, também conta como prova de amizade.  
— Mas e se a Saki não quiser mais ser minha amiga?  
Naruto olhou para Sasuke, e então ele respondeu a filha.  
— Os amigos de verdade não nos abandonam por causa de uma pulseira, querida.  
— Não se preocupe, Tama-chan. — Naruto esticou o braço e fez cócegas na barriga da menina, que gargalhou. — Saki é uma menina muito legal, você vai gostar de brincar com ela. — Ele voltou a posição anterior, ligando o carro e seguindo a rota indicada pelo aparelho celular.  
— Tio Naruto, você também é o tio da Saki?  
— Hã? — Naruto olhou pelo retrovisor, sorrindo para a criança. — Você se incomoda de eu ser o tio dela também?  
— Mas você é irmão do pai dela? — Tamaki mexia nas contas coloridas da pulseira, enquanto falava.  
— Eu também não sou o irmão do seu papai, e você me chama de tio. — Naruto deu uma olhada rápida para Sasuke, lançando uma piscada de olho para ele. — Mas eu não me importo com isso, podem me chamar de tio, como vocês acharem mais legal.  
Durante a viagem de carro, Naruto manteve Tamaki entretida com uma conversa. Após estacionarem o carro, Sasuke reconheceu o carro de Neji e ao lado viu Temari saindo de seu carro para ajudar Saki a sair. Do outro lado, a professora de Tamaki também saía do carro.  
Em um primeiro momento Sasuke ficou na retaguarda, pensando se era mesmo uma boa ideia reunir as famílias naquele almoço e ainda lidar com a presença da futura professora de sua filha. Contudo, logo depois que Neji solicitou a mesa que sempre costumava reservar, eles puderem entender melhor a situação.  
Enquanto a refeição não era servida, as crianças ficaram em uma área especial do restaurante que possuía alguns brinquedos, incluindo uma piscina de bolinhas. Naruto se ofereceu para ajudar Tamaki a tirar os sapatos para entrar na piscina de bolinhas, e acabou sendo requerido pelas outras crianças. A babá de Yuna e Akemi ficou ao lado das meninas, enquanto ele voltava para a mesa, depois de passar alguns minutos brincando com elas.  
— Elas têm uma energia inesgotável. — Naruto comentou, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke. Do outro lado da mesa estavam Temari e Tenten, enquanto Neji estava sentado na ponta da mesa.  
Sasuke entregou a ele o copo com matcha que havia solicitado ao garçom, enquanto ele estava com as crianças. Naruto havia perdido a conversa inicial, mas conseguiu rapidamente se situar no assunto. Tenten comentava sobre as regras rígidas do colégio, que não permitia que os funcionários tivessem algum tipo de envolvimento pessoal com os pais dos alunos. E por isso, ela e Temari vinham mantendo o namoro em sigilo, de forma discreta.  
— É claro que eu não tenho a intensão de prejudicar ninguém. — Temari disse, com um tom de preocupação. — Estava pensando em procurar uma nova escola para Saki, e assim poderíamos evitar dor de cabeça.  
Neji moveu a cabeça e por um momento Naruto achou que ele concordaria com o que ela dizia. O Uzumaki claramente não achava certo Tenten ser demitida por se apaixonar pela mãe de sua aluna.  
— Legalmente falando, não acho que eles possam demiti-la, mas estamos falando de uma instituição com um grande número de pessoas conservadoras e ideias ultrapassadas. — Ele deixou o copo em cima da mesa, desistindo de beber o chá enquanto falava. — O conselho de pais pode ser um problema, eles com certeza iriam pressionar a diretora e, infelizmente, Tenten poderia ser demitida até mesmo por outro motivo, para não justificar que foi apenas pela pressão dos pais.  
Naruto esticou o pescoço e falou próximo do ouvido de Sasuke:  
— Essa escola tem mais problemas do que a gente imaginava.  
Sasuke concordou e eles voltaram a ouvir a conversa que se desenrolava sobre a escola. Depois, Tenten agradeceu o espaço que eles deram para ela falar naquela mesa, mesmo não sendo um momento propício para isso.  
— Eu fiquei muito encantada com Tamaki, sua filha é uma criança adorável. — Ela falou, quando o assunto passou a ser as crianças. Sasuke agradeceu o elogio, sentia-se muito bem quando as pessoas elogiavam a educação de sua filha e a forma como ela era gentil com as pessoas. Ficava orgulhoso de ter passado bons valores para a menina. — Ela disse que vocês foram na Disneylândia, até fez um desenho dos três juntos.  
— Fomos nesse final de semana. — Naruto falou.  
— Ora, porque não me disse, Sasuke? — Neji voltou a falar. — Teríamos ido todos juntos.  
Sasuke estava um pouco mais relaxado porque a atenção não havia recaído sobre ele até aquele momento. Ele não sabia quantas vezes Neji o convidou para uma viagem até a Disneylândia, e Sasuke sempre arrumava uma desculpa para não ir. É claro que naquela época ele estava bem mais apertado com dívidas, e não poderia bancar uma viagem e os ingressos.  
— Desculpe, foi uma decisão de última hora. Naruto ganhou os ingressos e fomos no domingo. — Sasuke respondeu, esperava que todos fizessem perguntas mais pessoais, mas Neji era sempre muito discreto com a sua vida pessoal e da mesma forma ele tratava as outras pessoas.  
Contudo, Naruto parecia bem mais disposto a falar sobre o relacionamento deles.  
— Eu queria que Tamaki tivesse uma ótima primeira impressão minha, por isso nada melhor do que conquistar o amor da enteada na Disneylândia. — Ele falou e todos deram risadas, até mesmo Sasuke, só que um pouco mais contido. — Brincadeiras a parte, eu fiquei preocupado com esse momento porque queria muito que ela me aceitasse e confiasse em mim.  
Naruto falava, em meio a sorrisos, além de tirar boas risadas de todos na mesa, ele possuía um magnetismo que atraía o olhar das pessoas. Sasuke percebeu como todos ficaram à vontade enquanto ele comentava sobre suas inseguranças e desejo de ter Tamaki com uma amiga e que futuramente ela pudesse enxergá-lo como um pai.  
As palavras de Naruto soavam simples, gentis e altamente contagiantes. Sasuke sentiu o coração em disparada, conforme ele dizia o quanto era preocupado com a relação deles, para que as coisas ficassem bem no futuro.  
Ele finalizou, virando o rosto para Sasuke e fazendo aquele movimento costumeiro de dar uma piscadinha. O Uchiha ficou constrangido e poderia sentir o rosto corar, além de ter uma plateia olhando diretamente para os dois.  
Quem acabou quebrando o clima na mesa, foram as crianças que estavam lamentando a pulseira de Tamaki ter arrebentado. Aos prantos, Tamaki buscou o colo do pai para se aconchegar e levou algum tempo para ela voltar ao normal. Naruto ofereceu a ela batatinhas chips que Sasuke pediu, sabendo que era um de seus pratos favoritos. Aos poucos ele conquistou-a e ela decidiu ir para seu colo, terminar de comer o almoço e saborear a sobremesa que foi sorvete. Como Sasuke havia prometido. Depois, Tamaki nem estava mais triste porque a pulseira quebrou, ela voltou a brincar com as meninas que já haviam terminado de comer as taças de sorvete.  
— Vocês pretendem morar juntos em breve? — A pergunta foi de Tenten, ela era mais desinibida no diálogo e não ficava constrangida. Só que ela também não tinha conhecimento de que Naruto era ex-namorado do ex-marido de Temari. Entre outras coisas que fez Sasuke segurar a respiração, quando Naruto a respondeu.  
— Estamos procurando um apartamento maior, para nos dar um pouco mais de privacidade, talvez com dois banheiros. — Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros de Sasuke e fez um carinho nele.  
— Dependendo do lugar que procuram, posso ajudar. — Neji ofereceu-se. — A irmã da minha esposa é corretora de imóveis.  
— Seria ótimo, não é, Sasuke? — A espontaneidade de Naruto era bem convincente e Sasuke se pegou pensando sobre tudo o que ele falava naquele almoço, e como o trabalho dele de ator tinha a ver com aquelas palavras.  
E ele foi submetido aquela sensação incomoda. Naruto era encantador, demonstrava estar seguro em todo o momento e conduziu muito bem o almoço, contornando até mesmo o constrangimento de encontrar-se com Temari. Ela nem parecia incomodada por dividir a mesa com o ex-namorado do pai de sua filha. E as crianças? Todas adoravam Naruto. Ele era uma pessoa fácil de se envolver, de gostar.  
E, para Sasuke, essas qualidades começavam a ser um tormento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse Clã Hyuuga, todo mundo igual ne? rsrs


	10. Procura-se marido que goste de criança X

O envelope com o timbrando da escola deixou Sasuke ansioso àquela hora da manhã. Era sexta-feira e ele estava atrasado para uma reunião. Moegi e Konohamaru não poderiam ficar com Tamaki naquele dia e não havia ninguém disponível para aquele horário na agência de babás. Sasuke sabia que Sakura estaria no hospital aquele horário em plantão e não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém.

— Papai, olha, eu desenhei um sapo príncipe. — Tamaki mostrou o desenho e Sasuke abaixou-se para ver. — Você não vai trabalhar hoje? Vamos no parquinho?

Ela o olhou com animação, mas Sasuke logo explicou que precisava encontrar alguém para ficar com ela pelo menos até o horário que Konohamaru ficaria livre, depois das onze horas.

— Tamaki, por favor, eu pedi para não espalhar os lápis no chão. Daqui a pouco temos que sair. — Sasuke andou até a sala e foi pegando os lápis espalhados pelo chão, enquanto Tamaki se levantava do sofá.

— Desculpa, papai. — Ela pegou o estojo e colocou os lápis dentro.

— Eu acho que vou ter que levar você para o trabalho. — Sasuke disse, enquanto guardava a carta da escola dentro do bolso interno do paletó. — Vamos escovar os dentes, depois eu vou pentear seu cabelo.

Tamaki obedeceu e não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem prontos. Sasuke colocou o casaco na filha e eles desceram as escadas do prédio. Ele solicitou um carro pelo aplicativo e enquanto aguardava, respondeu a mensagem de Shikamaru. Pediu desculpas pelo atraso e informou que estava a caminho.

Assim que o carro estacionou próximo a calçada, Sasuke abriu a porta e colocou Tamaki no banco, afivelando o cinto em volta dela. Ele também colocou o cinto de segurança e orientou o motorista a seguir por um caminho que houvesse menos tráfego.

Tamaki estava entretida com a boneca que havia escolhido e Sasuke ainda procurava alguém para poder ficar com a filha pelo menos até a hora do almoço. Naquele momento, Naruto ligou para ele, mesmo apreensivo com seus problemas, Sasuke atendeu a ligação.

— Bom dia, como vocês estão? — Naruto perguntou e Sasuke olhou para Tamaki, que queria saber quem é. Logo que Sasuke disse que era Naruto, a menina se empolgou e pediu para falar com ele ao telefone. — Oi, Tamaki-chan, está tomando café da manhã e vendo desenho?

— Não, eu vou para o trabalho do papai.

— É mesmo? Você gosta de ir lá?

— Eu nunca fui nesse trabalho, é novo.

— Depois me conta o que achou de lá, ok?

— Tá bem. Tio Naruto, quando você vai na nossa casa? Papai assou uma torta ontem.

— Eu adoro torta, a gente vai se ver em breve, tudo bem? Deixa eu falar com seu pai agora?

— Pai, o titio Naruto quer falar com você. — Tamaki devolveu o celular para Sasuke.

— Desculpe, ela queria muito falar com você. — Sasuke disse, enquanto observava o trânsito mais à frente. Não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer naquele momento, senão esperar.

— Sabe que eu não me importo de falar com ela. Você já tem notícias sobre a escola?

— Eu recebi hoje cedo uma carta da escola, mas ainda não abri.

Sasuke ouviu a risada de Naruto e depois ele se despedindo de alguém. O Uchiha puxou a manga e viu o relógio de pulso, era quase oito e meia da manhã. Tentou evitar pensar se aquele era um cliente de Naruto ou algo mais, que conversava com ele tão cedo.

— Desculpe, voltando ao assunto, ainda não abriu? Você não está curioso?

— Sim, mas também estou com um pouco de receio. — Sasuke olhou para a filha, que agora estava mergulhada na brincadeira com sua boneca. Ele crispou os lábios e fechou os olhos, ao ouvir uma segunda voz novamente pelo telefone de Naruto.

— Hoje é dia de levar a filha no trabalho? Tamaki disse que está indo trabalhar com você.

— Na verdade, eu estou levando Tamaki porque não consegui ninguém para cobrir a babá.

— Sério?

— É, eu já estou atrasado e tenho uma reunião, acabei caindo em um trânsito bem chato aqui em Chuo Ward.

— Você trabalha aí perto?

— Sim, em Bakuromachi.

— Conheço um café muito bom aí perto, o Garb.

— Na verdade, eu trabalho bem ao lado do Garb.

— Sério? Se quiser eu posso ir aí para ficar com a Tamaki para você.

— Eu não acho certo te dar esse trabalho. — Sasuke olhou pela janela, havia algumas nuvens carregadas se aproximando, ele olhou para seus objetos e viu que não trouxe a capa de chuva de Tamaki.

— Na verdade, você é a única pessoa nesse momento que pode me dizer justamente o contrário. Pode me dar quanto trabalho você quiser. Além do mais, a companhia de Tamaki é boa demais para dispensar.

Sasuke voltou a apertar os lábios e suspirou baixinho, se Naruto estava se oferecendo para fazer companhia para sua filha, então ele não deveria estar naquele momento com outra pessoa, fazendo alguma outra coisa. E pensar nisso começava a ser um incomodo, ele não poderia se ocupar com o que Naruto fazia em sua vida pessoal.

— Você não tem compromisso essa hora?

— Não, foi cancelado o teste que eu ia fazer e acabei indo para a academia. Mas está tudo fechado porque teve vazamento de gás. Enfim, eu estou em um café fazendo hora. Posso chegar em Bakuromachi daqui uns vinte seis minutos se eu pegar o metrô agora.

— Eu... — Sasuke olhou novamente para Tamaki e suspirou. Já estava atrasado e ainda levava a filha para o trabalho, seu chefe era um homem paciente, mas Sasuke não queria testar os limites de sua paciência, não agora que ele começava a corrigir os erros do projeto que estava trabalhando. — Tamaki, você gostaria de se encontrar com o tio Naruto? — Ele perguntou e a resposta foi definitiva.

— Eu ouvi isso. — Naruto riu. — Já estou indo para a estação.

Sasuke concordou e enviou o endereço por mensagem para ele, por precaução. O carro estacionou em frente ao escritório de arquitetura as oito e cinquenta. Shikamaru já havia enviado uma mensagem para Sasuke, o tranquilizando e dizendo que a reunião iniciaria as nove horas, porque houve uma queda de energia e o gerador não deu conta de manter todo o escritório em produtividade.

Sasuke estava um pouco mais aliviado, mesmo assim, ele ainda precisava esperar Naruto. Faltava cinco minutos para o início da reunião, quando ele despontou na esquina, e caminhou apressado até a calçada onde estavam Sasuke e Tamaki.

— Eu vim correndo da estação até aqui. — Naruto disse, e abaixou-se para falar com Tamaki diretamente em seus olhos. — Você parece que cresceu desde a última vez que eu te vi.

Tamaki riu e virou-se para o pai, perguntando se ela estava mesmo maior. Sasuke concordou e alisou gentilmente os cabelos da menina.

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem você ficar com ela?

— É claro, Tamaki e eu vamos nos divertir muito, não é?

— Sim! Vamos. — Tamaki soltou a mão de Sasuke e correu para segurar a mão de Naruto. Ela acenou para o pai, dizendo que ele precisava trabalhar.

E era verdade. Sasuke teria menos de dois minutos para subir até o andar do escritório. Mesmo assim, ele fez algumas recomendações rápidas para Naruto e combinou de se encontrarem ali ao meio dia.

Apesar de se sentir um pouco constrangido em fazer Naruto ficar com a filha, ele também sentia um pouco de alívio. Subiu as escadas apressadamente e andou até sua mesa para pegar o projeto. Quando entrou na sala de reuniões, todos estavam sentados, conversando e bebendo café.

— Achei que Tamaki viria com você. — Shikamaru perguntou e Sasuke moveu a mão, dizendo que conseguiu uma pessoa para ficar com ela até a hora do almoço. Só então ele sentiu o corpo enrijecer e recordar-se de que Naruto e Shikamaru poderiam se encontrar. E a mera ideia de Shikamaru suspeitar que ele havia contratado Naruto, o deixou um pouco nervoso. Afinal, ele era o único que sabia do trabalho de Naruto.

Durante o almoço que teve na terça-feira, com Neji, Temari e Tenten, ainda conseguiu se sentir um pouco mais confiante porque nenhum deles tinha conhecimento do trabalho de aluguel que o Uzumaki prestava. Diferentemente de Shikamaru, que, segundo Naruto, até o ajudava em suas histórias.

Sasuke precisou de um tempo para respirar e colocar as ideias no lugar. Ele precisava entrar naquela reunião concentrado. Assim que todos estavam quietos e olhando para ele, o coração de Sasuke se tranquilizou. O seu trabalho era algo especial, que o tirava de qualquer situação complicada. Quando trabalhava, sabia que tinha tudo sob controle e essa sensação que ele buscava sempre em sua vida pessoal.

O que era muito mais complicado e problemático, porque ele não tinha controle sobre as ações das outras pessoas.

Mas, enquanto as pessoas o olhavam com interesse, Sasuke se sentia no jogo novamente, colocando suas habilidades e demonstrando que cada palavra que saia de sua boca não era mero enfeite. Ele explicou a todos como o projeto precisou ser modificado devido ao problema com a entrega de materiais e o resultado disso. Passou as fotografias do antes e depois e, assim que terminou, esperou que fizessem as críticas.

Sentado em sua frente, estava Senju Tobirama, irmão e sócio de Hashirama. Seu olhar severo causava um pouco de nervosismo em Sasuke, que sabia de suas exigências muito acima das expectativas de qualquer pessoa.

O homem inclinou a cadeira mais para trás por conta de seu peso. Sua expressão ainda era severa e fechada, não dava para fazer nenhuma leitura. Quem falou primeiro foi Shikamaru, que analisou a tabela de gastos, que estava abaixo da média, se comparando a outros projetos mais recentes do escritório.

— Está claro que você pensou em todos os detalhes, eu poderia mexer em algumas coisas, mas somente por estética e gosto pessoal. — Hashirama comentou, virando-se animado para o irmão. — O que pensa sobre o assunto, Tobirama?

— Eu fiquei surpreso que você soube reconhecer seus erros e trabalhou bem para contornar a situação. — Tobirama se mexeu na cadeira e ajeitou o paletó, olhando para as plantas do projeto sobre a mesa. Ele bateu os dedos na madeira algumas vezes e então voltou a olhar para Sasuke. — Você reutilizou muitos materiais bons, e eu gostei dos balcões feitos com madeira de demolição, junto com o cimento sustentável, você deu uma nova cara para o ambiente. E mesmo assim o manteve dentro da estética que o cliente queria.

— Obrigado, senhor, eu sempre procuro trabalhar com aquilo que acredito. A construção civil é um dos setores que mais causa impactos no meio ambiente, e eu acho importante meus valores estarem não apenas no meu discurso e modo de vida, mas no meu trabalho também.

— E é por isso que nós decidimos algo importante. — Hashirama parecia mais excitado do que o normal, esfregando as mãos com o álcool em gel, e pedindo para Shikamaru dar a boa notícia.

Shikamaru retirou os óculos de leitura e suspirou, ele possuía algumas olheiras e uma expressão cansada, o que fez Sasuke se recordar de Temari falando sobre como o ex-marido vinha trabalhando tanto e mal conseguia tempo para ver a filha. Sasuke ficou acanhado por ter sido um dos motivos de Shikamaru não ter descanso, mas ele estava bem concentrado em não cometer mais nenhum erro desde aquele dia em diante.

— Nós inscrevemos o seu projeto no Osaka House & Co. — Ele disse, esfregando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. — O tema desse ano é sustentabilidade, e de todos os projetos que estamos trabalhando, o seu se destacou mais. Não apenas pelo empenho, mas criatividade e, como Tobirama disse, os materiais.

Sasuke sentiu o peito encher de alegria, e também de nervosismo. Aquele era o evento que Neji o indicou alguns dias atrás, mas Sasuke não esperava que fosse conseguir inaugurar a obra antes do evento.

— As inscrições iam até ontem, por isso eu decidi fazer essa reunião. — Hashirama não escondia sua animação diante da notícia. — Eu sabia que meu irmão iria concordar comigo, Shikamaru disse que era melhor falar com você antes, mas também acho que você não vai se opor a isso. Fiz mal?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, mal conseguia juntar as palavras para responder.

— Eu estou surpreso, e muito honrado pela indicação. — Ele conseguiu falar, sabia que era importante ter um nome de peso como o de Hashirama Senju em sua inscrição, estar naquele escritório era como ter os holofotes mundiais voltados para si.

— Temos alguns escritórios concorrentes participando, incluindo o de Orochimaru. — Tobirama ressaltou e voltou a olhar para Sasuke. — Você trabalhou com ele, não é?

— Sim, quando me mudei para Osaka, iniciei no escritório dele.

Tobirama voltou a bater os dedos sobre a mesa, um semblante taciturno parecia acompanhá-lo.

— Pelo jeito ele desperdiçou seu talento durante esse tempo. — O Senju olhou para o irmão. — Ele se acha muito esperto, mas não dá valor aos colaboradores.

— Mais um motivo para eu ficar feliz. — Hashirama se levantou, os cabelos longos dele moveram com graça em suas costas, quando esse virou-se para pegar o casaco pendurado na cadeira. — Vamos até a obra, quero ver tudo pessoalmente.

Sasuke concordou, olhando o relógio, eram dez da manhã. Ainda faltava duas horas para se encontrar com Naruto. Era possível que desse tempo, caso contrário, ele teria que pedir para Naruto levar Tamaki até a obra. Não poderia deixar Hashirama na mão, e agora Tobirama também se mostrava animado para ver a obra pessoalmente.

— Vou ficar no escritório. — Shikamaru comentou, sem se mover da cadeira, espreguiçando-se. — Ah! Sasuke...

— Sim? — Sasuke virou-se, assim que os irmãos Senju deixaram a sala de reuniões conversando sobre as novidades.

Shikamaru deu um leve suspiro e ele apoiou a mão no queixo.

— Minha ex-mulher me falou que encontrou você na escola da nossa filha. — Shikamaru comentou, enquanto arrumava seu material na mesa. — Saki gostou muito de brincar com a Tamaki, e ela queria convidá-la para uma festa do chá, ou algo do tipo.

Shikamaru pegou o celular, pedindo desculpas por ter que atender a ligação.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, também olhou no próprio celular e viu uma fotografia de Naruto e Tamaki que ele havia enviado por mensagem. Sasuke deu um leve sorriso, mas logo em seguida voltou a conversar com Shikamaru. Ele também pensou que o colega de trabalho fosse falar sobre Naruto, mas aparentemente era apenas sobre a festa que Saki iria realizar.

Sasuke concordou e prometeu enviar uma confirmação, anotando o telefone de Temari, para que pudesse entrar em contato com ela, já que Shikamaru não estaria presente na festa da filha.

— Está tudo bem? Precisa de alguma ajuda? — Sasuke virou-se novamente, antes de deixar a sala e acompanhar Hashirama até a obra. Shikamaru o olhou, com uma semblante cansado, mas ele deu um leve sorriso.

— Sem problemas, eu dou conta. — Foi a única coisa que ele disse, depois Sasuke voltou ao trabalho.


	11. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A imagem no final é o castelo de Osaka.

Bem no coração da cidade, aquele espaço parecia fugir de toda a agitação causada por pessoas indo e vindo, carros e máquinas. Naruto respirou fundo e sorriu, quando ouviu Tamaki expressar surpresa ao ver o castelo. Não era a primeira vez que ela visitava o castelo de Osaka, mas talvez fosse a primeira vez que ela visse o castelo daquele ângulo. O jardim de cor viva se destacava diante da arquitetura do palacete com seus telhados clássicos e o dourado das figuras.

Naruto e Tamaki caminharam pelo jardim e observaram os peixes no lago, eles passaram por uma ponte e puderam ver melhor o castelo imponente sobre uma muralha de pedras, cercado pelo fosso inundado de água.

— Papai gosta de brincar em lugares assim. Ele fica um tempão olhando as coisas e lendo as placas. — Tamaki apontou para uma das placas e Naruto caminhou até a placa, segurando sua mão.

— Essa placa é em homenagem a Lady Yodo e seu filho. — Naruto não leu toda a placa, pois ela marcava o lugar em que a mulher e a criança haviam cometido suicídio quando o castelo foi tomado pelos inimigos.

Eles entraram no castelo e olharam as obras expostas, depois, voltaram para o parque, onde Tamaki brincou com algumas crianças que faziam uma excursão escolar. Eles comeram um lanche, escolhido por Tamaki e quando Naruto notou que o tempo parecia mudar, com um vento mais forte e as nuvens cobrindo o céu, ele decidiu levar Tamaki para um local coberto.

Faltava pouco para o meio dia e Naruto sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuva cair. Ele pegou Tamaki no colo e se protegeram dentro de uma loja. Naruto aproveitou para comprar um guarda-chuva e uma capa de chuva para Tamaki que a protegeria melhor.

Para não deixar Sasuke preocupado, Naruto enviou para ele diversas fotos e vídeos de Tamaki ao longo do dia. Mas ele só foi receber uma resposta quando pagava pelos itens da loja.

Sasuke ligou e Naruto atendeu em seguida, depois que pegou a sacola da vendedora e agradeceu a ela.

— Eu precisei vir até Nagai para visitar uma obra. Aqui já está chovendo. — Sasuke falou, do outro lado da linha.

— Começou a chover aqui agora. Não se preocupe, Tamaki está bem.

— Eu esqueci completamente de pegar o guarda-chuva e a capa de chuva dela.

— Sem problemas, Sasuke, eu acabei de comprar uma capa de chuva. — Naruto colocou o celular no viva voz para que Sasuke pudesse falar com Tamaki também.

— Papai, eu ganhei uma capa de chuva do gato Mokatu. — Ela disse, saltitando.

— Tamaki-chan, por favor, não dê trabalho para o Naruto, ele está ajudando o papai. Não fique pedindo coisas para ele.

— Eu não pedi. — Ela fez um bico e Naruto riu com a expressividade da menina.

— Ela não pediu nada, se comportou muito bem. — Naruto falou. — Com essa chuva, onde podemos nos encontrar?

— Eu acho melhor vocês irem para casa. — Sasuke respondeu e Naruto percebeu pela sua respiração que ele deveria estar andando rápido. — Digo, minha casa. O porteiro tem uma chave mestra, eu vou ligar para ele e permitir a sua entrada. Assim vocês não ficam do lado de fora na chuva.

Naruto concordou, era a melhor forma para deixar Tamaki segura. Eles se despediram e então Naruto solicitou um carro pelo aplicativo. Durante a viagem de carro, Tamaki estava mais quieta, segurando a boneca e bocejando. Naruto deixou que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu colo e alisou os cabelos dela.

Recordou-se de Sasuke no vagão do trem enquanto voltavam da Disneylândia. A história dele não era muito diferente de outras histórias que ouviu ao longo dos últimos anos. Naruto teve muitos outros clientes em situações iguais, não havia muito o que ele poderia fazer, senão mostrar o melhor de si para essas pessoas que tiveram experiências traumáticas em relacionamentos. Às vezes, até mesmo um simples passeio de aluguel no cinema poderiam acarretar situações que deixava a pessoa constrangida ou com medo.

Naruto voltou a olhar Tamaki e sorriu, a menina era uma graça e lembrava tanto Sasuke. Suas bochechas salientes, até poderia imaginá-lo criança com bochechas iguais. Ele ainda sorria, quando o carro estacionou e Naruto agradeceu ao motorista.

A entrada no prédio foi liberada pelo porteiro, era um homem de mais idade, muito baixo e magro. Ele vestia um uniforme simples com camisa branca e calça azul marinho. Entregou na mão de Naruto a chave do apartamento, enquanto ele equilibrava Tamaki em seu colo, que dormia apoiando a cabeça no ombro. A bolsa com seus pertences estava nas suas costas, e o guarda-chuva ancorado na alça da bolsa.

Assim que abriu a porta do apartamento, Naruto se esforçou para conseguir tirar os sapatos, enquanto ele ainda segurava Tamaki adormecida. Ele deu uma olhada geral pelo local e viu uma pequena cozinha conectada a sala. Ao lado, um corredor muito estreito com três portas. Uma delas estava aberta, era um quarto de criança com paredes cor de rosa e lilás e vários ursinhos e brinquedos.

— Acho que esse é seu quarto, não é? — Naruto perguntou, mas ela estava dormindo. Assim que a colocou na cama, Naruto tirou os sapatos da menina que estavam molhados, e colocou na entrada do apartamento junto com os outros sapatos.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto depois, para que Tamaki pudesse dormir tranquilamente. Voltou para a sala e mandou uma mensagem para Sasuke, avisando que já estavam em casa. Sasuke respondeu logo em seguida, agradecendo-o e pedindo pelo menos uma hora a mais para que pudesse chegar.

“Não se apresse, está tranquilo, eu tenho a tarde livre.”, foi o que Naruto respondeu.

Ele deu uma boa olhava na sala, dessa vez com um pouco mais de olhos clínicos. O sofá era confortável, ele se sentou e viu que muitos brinquedos de Tamaki estavam espalhados pelo lugar, como se fizesse parte da decoração. Naruto sorriu, ele não se incomodava com isso.

Ele se levantou em seguida, para procurar o banheiro. Abriu a porta ao lado do quarto de Tamaki e sentiu um cheiro agradável vir de dentro daquele quarto escuro. Era o cheiro de Sasuke.

É claro que Naruto não ia ser inconveniente e ficar mexendo nas coisas do cliente, ele tinha princípios. Mesmo assim, o cheiro de Sasuke era como um imã que o atraia. Era forte, mas um pouco adocicado, como se o envolvesse e inebriasse. Naruto suspirou e se sentiu muito imaturo por estar olhando o quarto do seu cliente. Mas era uma leve curiosidade sobre como Sasuke era na intimidade. Por isso só deixou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, segurando a porta com a mão na maçaneta.

O quarto estava escuro porque as grossas cortinas cobriam a janela, apenas uma leve luz dos trovões, escapava pela faixa entreaberta e trazia um pouco de luz para dentro. A cama de casal possuía um lençol cinza e dois travesseiros com capa igualmente cinza. Uma porta que deveria ser o closet embutido e uma mesa de cabeceira. Era um quarto menor do que o de Tamaki, isso Naruto poderia perceber, já que o quarto da menina possuía cama, armários e vários espaços recreativos, mesmo que pequenos.

Sasuke era um arquiteto, não era? Sua casa era quase uma assinatura do seu trabalho. Contudo, ele também sabia que aquele apartamento era alugado e por isso Sasuke não deveria ter autorização de fazer grandes mudanças.

Assim que Naruto fechou a porta do quarto, sentiu saudade do cheiro de Sasuke penetrar suas narinas. Ele abriu a outra porta e encontrou o banheiro. Logo após lavar as mãos, ele retornou para a sala e se ateve aos assuntos que pipocavam em seu celular. Havia alguns convites para trabalhar, mas Naruto precisava checar sua agenda com calma. No fim, não conseguiu nada muito interessante para ver no celular.

Ele acessou o perfil de seu personagem no Instagram e viu as notificações de curtidas nas duas fotos que havia publicado junto de Sasuke. Naruto aproveitou e carregou uma fotografia do castelo de Osaka, ao qual visitou aquela tarde.

Em poucos minutos houve uma notificação de curtida. Naruto clicou em cima da pessoa que curtiu a foto e ele viu o rosto bonito do homem na fotografia do avatar. Seus cabelos eram negros e longos, os olhos igualmente escuros e linhas de expressão bem marcada em um sorriso discreto. Não precisava somar dois com dois para saber que ele era irmão de Sasuke.

O nome Uchiha Itachi era também uma pista para descobrir quem era aquela pessoa. Naruto deslizou o dedo pela tela do celular e viu as fotografias de Itachi, eram boas imagens feitas em ângulos muito atrativos. Poucas imagens ele aparecia, as vezes com máscara cobrindo o rosto, ou os óculos escuros.

Naruto não esperava por aquilo, mas recebeu uma mensagem privada de Itachi, era uma simples saudação em inglês e depois em japonês. Naruto não sabia se devia responder, por isso esperou que ele mandasse mais alguma mensagem no aplicativo. O que veio logo a seguir.

Uchiha_Itachi: Me perdoe pela minha intromissão, sou o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Talvez ele nem falou de mim ainda para você.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Oi, Itachi. Ele falou pouco de você, é um pouco cedo, eu acho.

Uchiha_Itachi: Vocês já estão compartilhando fotos e localização na internet, eu diria que, para os padrões do meu irmão, isso é mais do que algo sério.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Tem razão, eu acho.

Uchiha_Itachi: Não quis ser rude, meu irmão é bem tímido e nunca me falou de você. Acho que fiquei com ciúmes de vocês terem uma fotografia e ele nunca querer tirar uma comigo.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Espero que possam se encontrar em breve para tirarem uma foto.

Uchiha_Itachi: Estou voltando ao Japão, mês que vem, talvez, poderemos conversa mais. Por favor, cuide do meu irmão enquanto isso.

Naruto respondeu com sinceridade, que ele queria cuidar de verdade de Sasuke. Logo depois, Itachi pediu desculpas por ter que se ausentar, precisava voltar ao trabalho. Era uma novidade, Naruto não esperava que o irmão de Sasuke puxasse conversa com ele, estava mais acostumado com as irmãs ou as mães e amigas dos seus clientes. Às vezes até mesmo os filhos do cliente. Ele se lembrou que Itachi estava em Londres e tinha uma bolsa de pesquisa em neurociências. Pelo pouco que Sasuke falou do irmão, achou que eles tinham uma boa relação, embora os pais fossem mais complicados.

— Tio Naruto, cadê meu papai? — Tamaki apareceu na sala, com os olhinhos inchados, esfregando-os com a ponta dos dedos. — Quero meu papai.

— Tama-chan, seu pai está trabalhando, ele disse que vai voltar para casa logo. — Ele respondeu e ajoelhou-se diante da menina. — Você está com fome? Posso fazer alguma coisa para comer.

— Tem torta na geladeira. — Tamaki disse, subindo em cima do sofá e deixando as perninhas balançando. — Pode esquentar no micro-ondas, só pode colocar um pedacinho de cada vez no prato, mas não pode usar o pratinho de peixinho, porque senão ele derrete lá dentro.

— Oh! É mesmo? — Naruto deu uma risada. — Como você descobriu, seu pai contou?

— Eu derreti o outro pratinho. — Tamaki deitou a cabeça na almofada do sofá, voltando a bocejar.

— Você parece bem cansada, hein? Não dormiu bem essa noite?

— Acordei cedo porque o papai ia trabalhar e não tinha ninguém para ficar comigo. — Tamaki continuou falando, mas como ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, a almofada cobriu a sua voz e ficou bem engraçado.

— Tama-chan, você sente saudade do papai quando ele vai trabalhar?

— Às vezes eu brinco muito e daí fico cansada, depois eu fico com saudade dele.

Naruto colocou o prato com duas fatias de torta no micro-ondas e ligou dois minutos. Tamaki ligou a televisão e mostrou para Naruto os DVDs que ela ganhou. Naruto perguntou qual era seu favorito e Tamaki ficou em dúvida entre Frozen e Ponyo. Ele prometeu que assistiria os dois com ela, se ela comesse toda a torta do prato.

Tamaki e Naruto se sentaram-se no banco para comer. O banco de Tamaki possuía um respaldo mais alto e alças de segurança na lateral, ela parecia confortável, com as mãozinhas esticadas sobre a bancada da cozinha, enquanto Naruto servia a fatia de torta. Ele também fez uma salada com pepinos e tomate que havia encontrado na geladeira.

Tamaki fez uma careta para o tomate, mas Naruto mostrou como o gosto era bom, comendo uma rodela.

— Você pode fechar os olhos e fingir que é batata frita. — Ele falou, dando uma risada.

— Eca! Não tem nada a ver com batata frita. — Tamaki resmungou, mas comeu mesmo assim. — Papai corta tomate bem pequeno para eu não perceber na comida. Daí eu finjo que não vejo.

Naruto gargalhou divertindo-se com aquela informação.

— Quantos anos você tem mesmo? — A pergunta foi retórica, mas Tamaki respondeu mesmo assim.

— Cinco anos. — Eles terminaram de comer e Tamaki foi até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. — Tem uma escova nova na gaveta do papai, eu vi guardar.

Tamaki abriu a gaveta do armário da pia e entregou para Naruto uma escova de plástico ainda dentro da embalagem. Ela ficou esperando que Naruto escovasse os dentes também depois de comerem.

É claro que ele não iria fazer essa desfeita, depois ele poderia repor aquela escova. Os dois escovaram os dentes e competiram para ver quem ficava com o dente mais branco.

— Acho que você ganhou. — Naruto disse, enquanto Tamaki estava em cima do banquinho na frente da pia do banheiro, os dois mostrando os dentes para o espelho a fim de julgar quem tinha os dentes mais brancos.

— Tio Naruto, você não está escovando os dentes direito, por isso. — Ela desceu do banco e secou a boca com a toalha.

Não houve tempo para pensar em nada, Tamaki o puxou para o sofá e eles começaram assistindo Frozen. Elsa cantava sua música famosa, subindo a montanha de gelo, quando Sasuke chegou e encontrou os dois cantando Let it go. Tamaki estava em pé no sofá, vestindo uma longa capa azul de tecido fino e vazado, imitando Elsa. Enquanto Naruto estava sentado no chão.

— Papai, vem, vem, a gente tá assistindo a Elsa. — Tamaki correu e abraçou as pernas de Sasuke.

— Estou vendo. — Sasuke recebeu a filha com um abraço em seguida. Naruto pegou o controle remoto e pausou o filme. — Se divertiu muito?

— Nós fomos ver um castelo. — Tamaki começou a narrar todas as atividades que fizeram, muito detalhista, por sinal. Naruto adorou ouvir o ponto de vista dela sobre o passeio que pareceu mais emocionante do que ele lembrava.

Já passava das duas da tarde e Sasuke pediu desculpas pela demora. Sasuke não queria tomar mais do tempo de Naruto, afinal de contas, já havia passado do seu horário combinado e isso poderia atrapalhar o andamento do trabalho dele como marido de aluguel.

O contrato era específico, ele passaria duas horas com Sasuke em dois dias na semana. Aos domingos daquele mês, pelo menos quatro horas, e havia o valor das horas extras cobradas ao final do mês. Sasuke já havia calculado antes, no carro de volta para casa, quanto tempo Naruto excedeu naquele dia. Havia passado uma hora a mais do combinado nos dia de semana.

Percebendo a sua expressão, Naruto pediu para que Sasuke não se preocupasse com isso, eles poderiam descontar as horas do domingo em família. Sua voz era baixa, apenas para tranquilizar Sasuke, porque Naruto não queria que Tamaki ouvisse aquela conversa.

— Me desculpe por isso, eu não sei como deixei acontecer. — Sasuke olhou na direção da porta do quarto de Tamaki, ela vestia todas as bonecas com novas roupas. — Eu vou me programar melhor daqui para frente.

— Sasuke, eu já disse que não é problema. — Naruto tentou tranquilizá-lo, mas ele também não poderia simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. Sasuke era muito reservado e correto, estava bastante compenetrado naquela situação e Naruto não se achava no direito de ser condescendente.

— Essa semana não haverá nada importante na escola, então domingo não precisamos fazer nada, podemos cobrir essa minha falta. — Sasuke voltou a falar, de forma séria. Aquilo deixou Naruto um pouco desanimado, ele já estava pensando no passeio que poderiam fazer em família, mas concordou, para não o deixar constrangido.

Naruto despediu-se de Tamaki, ela não queria que ele fosse embora, ainda estava planejando brincar com Naruto e as bonecas, mas ele prometeu que poderiam brincar outro dia. Naruto e Sasuke se despediram na porta do apartamento e, por um momento, eles ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando um pouco constrangidos.

— Obrigado, novamente. — Sasuke falou, mais uma vez, com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta.

— Eu estou aqui para isso, afinal. — Naruto sorriu, e acenou, deixando o prédio.

Era provável que ele ficaria lá, se Sasuke pedisse, com certeza ele ficaria e brincaria com Tamaki, ou elogiaria a torta que ele assou, e assistiriam todos os desenhos que a criança quisesse.

Naruto suspirou, alisando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Ele precisava se controlar.


	12. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XII

A semana foi especialmente corrida e cheia de tarefas para Sasuke cumprir. Ele não conseguiu uma pessoa que ficasse de babá para permanecer o dia todo com Tamaki. Aqueles que ele confiava, estavam em férias ou trabalhando em outros setores. Konohamaru ajudava o tio na oficina mecânica, enquanto Moegi conseguiu um curso de inglês intensivo na Austrália. Tamaki era uma menina muito doce e gentil, mas não gostava de ficar com pessoas estranhas, no mínimo precisava de alguns encontros para ela se sentir à vontade.

Por isso Sasuke ficou surpreso em como a filha se deu bem com Naruto. E, sobre Naruto, eles não se viam desde a última vez que ele cuidou de Tamaki. Mesmo assim, trocavam mensagens todos os dias. Sasuke estava irredutível sobre as horas extras e Naruto concordou em apenas cancelar um domingo, assim ele não precisava pagar nada sobre o excesso do horário.

Apesar de não terem o domingo em família com Naruto, Tamaki não ficaria sem lazer. Ela foi convidada para uma festa na casa de Saki, a pedido de Shikamaru e Temari. Já estava tudo pronto, compraram até mesmo algumas pulseiras com bolinhas coloridas, que Tamaki daria para as amigas como presente.

Sasuke também comprou a mochila que ela tanto queria. Afinal, a carta que havia recebido do colégio era uma carta formal de apresentação e boas-vindas à escola. Também continha uma lista de material escolar que fez Sasuke suspirar resignado quando viu a conta final para pagar. Apesar disso, todo o material foi adquirido e Tamaki guardou com cuidado na mochila.

Naruto e Sasuke conversaram quase toda a noite de sábado, enquanto cada um assistia da sua casa os episódios de Ningyo Star, o anime que Naruto conseguiu com um produtor de televisão. Eles viram e comentaram pelo celular os vinte capítulos da primeira temporada, quando Sasuke decidiu dormir.

Naruto desejou boa noite, dizendo que no outro dia iria fazer uma escalada, convidando Sasuke para ir com ele. O Uchiha até queria aceitar o convite, no entanto, ele era... como poderia dizer? Péssimo com esportes. Era capaz de deslocar o braço no primeiro movimento. Após uma longa gargalhada enviada por mensagem, Naruto reafirmou que o ensinaria a escalar com segurança. Sasuke concordou, mas não poderia dizer que estava confiante em si mesmo. Talvez confiasse mais no professor. Ainda assim, não poderia acompanhá-lo naquela atividade. Apesar de ter rejeitado o passeio que ele não seria uma boa companhia, Sasuke pensou melhor antes de dormir que não faria mal um dia aprender escalar.

No domingo, Tamaki acordou ansiosa e não sossegou um minuto sequer.

— Papai, já chegamos? — Tamaki perguntou, estava eufórica sentada no banco do carro, erguendo o pescoço a todo momento, como se pudesse ver o caminho melhor.

— Ainda não. — Sasuke respondeu, e as perguntas foram sendo repetidas até que alguns minutos depois eles chegaram ao endereço.

Sasuke agradeceu ao motorista do veículo e ajudou Tamaki descer. Ela usava um vestido cor de rosa e uma sandália com algumas flores enfeitando as tirinhas. O cabelo estava solto, mas uma tiara com borboleta era bastante chamativa, segurando os fios lisos. A roupa e o enfeite de cabeça foram escolhidos pela própria Tamaki, e Sasuke não costumava se intrometer nas decisões dela. Apenas quando precisava de um casaco de frio, como era o caso. Embora o dia estivesse ensolarado, era melhor sempre carregar um casaco na bolsa.

Eles aguardaram o portão da casa ser aberto, enquanto Sasuke fazia breves recomendações para a filha sobre como ela deveria se comportar. Assim que Temari abriu o portão, ela cumprimentou Sasuke e Tamaki.

— Acabamos de montar o pula-pula. — Temari comentou, movendo a mão para chamá-los para entrar. — Tamaki-chan, pode ficar à vontade, as meninas estão no quintal. Sasuke-san, por favor, deixa eu levar a bolsa dela até o quarto.

Sasuke entregou a bolsa de Tamaki e tirou os sapatos para entrar na residência, abaixando-se depois para pegar a sandália de Tamaki, que havia tirado com tanta pressa que ficou espalhada no chão. Ele organizou seu sapato e o da filha ao lado do genkan e depois entrou na sala.

A sala não era muito grande, assim como toda a casa, mas as proporções não eram um grande problema. O ambiente parecia mais largo por conta dos móveis e a decoração simples e bem arejada. As tábuas de madeira corrida iam desde a sala, até onde seus olhos alcançavam. O estilo mais tradicional estava nos detalhes, como o jardim da entrada, o shoji - as portas de correr com papel translucido -, e a madeira.

Não era surpresa que o quintal fosse um pequeno espaço com gramado e uma varada. As casas naquela região não eram muito grandes, mas era muito valorizada, principalmente as que tivesse um espaço como esse. Dava para, inclusive, montar um pula-pula para as crianças e ainda ter algumas espreguiçadeiras para os convidados.

Sentada em uma das cadeiras estava Hirata, a esposa de Neji, ela conversava com uma das filhas, enquanto as outras meninas já pulavam sem parar dando alguns gritinhos animados.

Sasuke se aproximou e reconheceu a futura professora de Tamaki, e a cumprimentou.

— Parabéns, soube que Tamaki-chan vai ser minha nova aluna. — Tenten falou com um sorriso animado, ela segurava um copo de vidro fosco na mão. Temari serviu para ele um copo igual, com um drinque leve.

— Você não veio dirigindo, não é? — Temari perguntou e Sasuke aceitou a bebida.

— No momento estou sem carro. — Sasuke bebeu e gostou do sabor leve. Era uma bebida feita com tangerina e limão, ele sentiu também o gosto da vodca, mas nada muito alarmante. Sasuke evitava bebidas quando estava próximo de Tamaki, mas aquela parecia ser leve e refrescante o bastante para eles se divertirem durante o dia.

— Hira-chan, tome o seu drinque. — Temari entregou para ela o copo, e Hirata pareceu receosa em aceitar. — Neji vem buscar vocês mais tarde, não é? Então não vejo motivos para não beber um pouco.

— Está bem, mas só esse. — Hirata aceitou a bebida. Durante a conversa, ela falava pouco, mas estava sempre atenta ao assunto. Às vezes concordava, com um leve movimento de cabeça, outras vezes sorria. Ela era tímida, dava para notar, ou apenas estava receosa da companhia de Sasuke. Bem, isso foi descartado quando Temari levantou o tópico sobre sua timidez e ela simplesmente disse que sempre foi assim.

Sasuke não poderia deixar de associar a imagem dela com a da melhor amiga de Naruto. As duas eram muito parecidas, apesar de Hirata ter cabelos curtos e um rosto mais redondo do que Hinata, fora isso, as duas tinham semelhanças muito peculiares.

Depois de uma hora saltando exaustivamente no pula-pula, as crianças foram para a sala fazer um lanche e assistir um desenho. Os adultos ficaram na cozinha, ainda trocando algumas conversas e bebendo. Temari era a mais animada, e preparou uma nova rodada de drinques. Dessa vez com algumas frutas vermelhas, gelo e prosecco.

A conversa era voltada especialmente para as atividade das crianças e algumas curiosidades que Tenten compartilhava sobre a escola.

— Nós precisamos sair um dia para conversar sobre qualquer coisa, menos escola, filho e o preço do leite. — Temari suspirou, enquanto virava um longo gole de bebida. Sasuke reconhecia naquela frase com um pouco de cansaço que ele mesmo sentia. Era exaustivo trabalhar, manter-se sempre atento e alerta sobre todos os acontecimentos do dia da criança e ainda tomar decisões de sua vida pessoal que afetava a família.

— Naruto não pôde vir? — Tenten perguntou, e a atenção da mesa foi voltada para ele.

— Ele está trabalhando. — Era a resposta perfeita para qualquer situação. Sabiam que Naruto era comissário de bordo, então o assunto sobre ele morreu ali.

— Neji também está trabalhando muito nesses últimos dias. — Hirata fez um breve comentário e depois disso ela não falou mais nada sobre o marido. Sasuke notou um semblante igualmente cansado em sua expressão.

Temari não precisou falar sobre Shikamaru, ele entrava naquele momento na sala, com alguma sacolas na mão. Saki, sua filha, levantou-se de uma vez e pulou nas pernas dele. Assim que Shikamaru cumprimentou a filha, e distribuiu as caixas de bombons que havia comprado, Shikamaru foi até o outro espaço onde estavam todos sentados à mesa.

— Desculpe o atraso. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, apoiando depois a mão no ombro de Temari. — Um amigo meu me chamou para uma escalada de última hora.

Sasuke prendeu o ar levemente e pensou se o amigo a que ele se referia era Naruto.

— Você? Indo para uma escalada? — Temari gargalhou alto. — A que altura chegou? Meio metro do chão?

Shikamaru sorriu brevemente e pegou uma garrafa de água na geladeira.

— Fui até o topo e voltei, se é do seu interesse tenho fotos comprovando. — Ele disse, depois de beber um gole de água. Continuou a rir, sem se incomodar com a brincadeira da ex-mulher.

— Você nem está suado. — Temari inclinou a cabeça e pousou o queixo na mão que se apoiava na mesa. Ela o olhava de cima a baixo, assim como fez todo mundo.

— Tomei banho na casa dele antes de vir aqui. — Shikamaru puxou uma cadeira perto de Sasuke. Ele logo mudou de assunto. — Estamos marcando com uma equipe para fazer a inauguração do Café.

— Hey! Vocês dois, nada de trabalho. Hoje é dia da família. — Temari falou séria e depois levou à boca o copo com drinque. — Sasuke merece um descanso, não encha os ouvidos dele.

Shikamaru ergueu as mãos, em sinal de paz.

— Está bem, eu só ia dar boas notícias. — Shikamaru se defendeu e Temari acabou curiosa sobre quais eram as boas notícia. É claro que a notícia também poderia beneficiar ela e a filha. — Saiu a liberação para o novo escritório, como eu não posso dar conta de tanto trabalho, Sasuke vai trabalhar comigo daqui para frente.

— Parabéns, Sasuke. — Não apenas Temari disse, mas Tenten e Hirata também o parabenizou.

Sasuke não sabia sobre aquela promoção, foi pego de surpresa. Hashirama disse, na sexta-feira, que precisava conversar com ele no primeiro horário da segunda, talvez fosse isso. De qualquer forma, ele estava surpreso por ter sido indicado para trabalhar com Shikamaru a frente do novo escritório dos irmãos Senju. Isso era uma nova etapa na sua carreira, mas Sasuke precisava se manter com os pés no chão. Aguardaria a segunda-feira para conversar melhor com Hashirama. De qualquer forma, ele agradeceu os elogios e fizeram um brinde em seu nome.

Tamaki chegou em casa nos braços de Sasuke.

Ele insistiu em acordá-la para tomar um banho, mas a menina a todo momento fechava os olhos. Estava engraçado ver a filha na banheira, com o corpo indo para frente e a cabeça em contato com a água, fazendo-a despertar um pouco.

— Papai, eu não quero tomar banho. — Resmungou, mas Sasuke já estava secando seus cabelos. Depois que vestiu o pijama, Tamaki arrastou seus pezinhos e subiu em cima do sofá, virando a cabeça para o outro lado e dormindo sobre as almofadas. Esse era seu lugar favorito para dormir.

Sasuke deixou que a filha dormisse ali por enquanto, para que ele organizasse o quarto dela. Depois que a cama foi arrumada e os brinquedos guardados, ele a pegou no colo e colocou-a na cama, dando um beijo de boa noite em sua testa.

Sasuke acendeu a luz do abajur e deixou a porta entreaberta, caso Tamaki o chamasse.

Logo depois, Sasuke relaxou o corpo na banheira, mergulhando na água quente. O vapor subia enquanto ele fechava os olhos e suspirava cansado. O dia não foi nada além de passatempo em família, mas no fim das contas, aquilo também era cansativo. Ele ficou satisfeito por Tamaki fazer amizades e por ter tido a oportunidade de ele mesmo conseguir fazer amizade também.

Acabou tendo uma boa conversa com Hirata, sobre os quadros que ela pintava e como ela desejava fazer sua próxima exposição. Temari só deixou eles falarem sobre trabalho, porque sabia que sua amiga não era muito de conversar, e estava gostando de vê-la tão falante.

Por outro lado, Shikamaru e Temari também conversavam bastante. Tenten e o ex-casal tinha uma relação muito amigável e Sasuke achava que isso era uma ótima saída para eles. Contudo, acabou ouvindo mais do que queria, quando Temari o fez contar detalhes sobre o tal amigo que ele estava escondendo o nome. Shikamaru disse que não era nada demais, só que o sorriso dele era uma expressão alegre, que Temari dizia conhecer muito bem.

Sasuke evitou o assunto no momento, mas agora ele estava incomodado com aquilo. Naruto não possuía nenhuma obrigação de dar qualquer explicação para ele, mas seu coração não aceitava aquela resposta racional. Ele estava com ciúmes, não poderia dizer menos. Era um sensação complicada, pois eles não possuíam um vínculo, a não ser o contrato de aluguel. E pensar nisso o deixou magoado.

Sasuke escorregou o corpo na banheira, apesar de ser pequena, dava para dobrar os joelhos e suas costas irem ao fundo e mergulhar a cabeça na água. Ele só se levantou depois de alguns segundos.

Após o banho, vestiu uma roupa confortável para ficar em casa. Ainda era oito horas da noite e ele poderia descansar na cama. Pegou um livro, mas não conseguiu manter a concentração na leitura. Também não havia nada que ele quisesse assistir. Sasuke evitou o contato com o celular, mas acabou cedendo. Algumas mensagens ele deixou para responder depois, acessando o aplicativo do Instagram. As notificações não eram tão interessantes, ele também não havia publicado nada mais, além da fotografia com Naruto. Eram apenas suas mãos, mas havia alguns comentários.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento, sentiu-se estranho por ver aquelas reações exageradas das pessoas dando parabéns. Pelo o que exatamente?

O telefone tocou em seguida. Foi uma fisgada no coração que o fez saltar e pegar o aparelho, achou que era Naruto, não teve nem cara quando se decepcionou ao ver que era seu irmão que ligava para ele.

— Alô?

— Sasuke, como vai? Estou ligando numa hora ruim?

— Não, eu estava já na cama.

— Sozinho? — Itachi riu e Sasuke estreitou os olhos, achando estranho a reação do irmão.

— O que?

— Não é nada. Liguei para saber como você está, a mãe disse que você não tem falado muito com ela.

— Nos falamos semana passada. Por que você me ligou só para perguntar isso?

— Eu só queria saber como você estava, não quero incomodar.

— Eu estou bem. — Sasuke se deitou novamente na cama e virou-se para pegar um dos travesseiros e colocar entre os joelhos.

— E minha sobrinha?

— Está bem, já foi dormir.

— Sinto saudade de vocês, ainda estou esperando você me visitar. Prometeu que viria com Tamaki-chan no Natal e não veio.

Sasuke suspirou, ele achava que no Natal teria uma reserva boa de dinheiro para viajar com Tamaki para Londres, mas houve diversos outros problemas e ele acabou usando o dinheiro. Itachi havia sido generoso e oferecido para ele as passagens de ida e volta. E mesmo que Sasuke aceitasse, não poderia se apoiar no irmão em todos os gastos da viagem. Então ele prometeu que fariam a viagem depois, e já havia passado alguns meses e não falaram ainda sobre o assunto.

— É possível que eu receba uma promoção, talvez comece a trabalhar em mais projetos e as coisas vão melhorar. — Sasuke falou, ouvindo os parabéns do irmão do outro lado da linha. — Eu estou pensando também em me mudar para uma casa, talvez seja cedo para pensar nisso, mas eu quero comprar um imóvel.

— Eu tenho certeza de que nossos pais podem te ajudar com isso.

— Não, eu não quero a ajuda deles.

— Sasuke... — O tom de voz de Itachi era um pequeno lamento.

— Você sabe que eu não vou aceitar a ajuda deles. — Sasuke levou a outra mão ao rosto e esfregou a testa. — O pai pagou a minha faculdade, a mãe cuidou de Tamaki nesse tempo. Eu quero fazer agora tudo por mim, entende?

— Mas você sabe que nós estamos aqui para te ajudar, não é?

— Não, não é isso. — Sasuke suspirou, virando o corpo na cama de casal, sentindo-se como o antigo Sasuke, que conversava sempre com o irmão pelo telefone quando ele havia se mudado há alguns anos para iniciar os estudos e lá se foram sete anos. — Eu sei que cada um de nós temos nossos próprios sonhos, não é ruim você se dedicar totalmente a sua carreira, ao seu sonho. Eu acho incrível, mas eu também tenho os meus. E meu sonho é prover uma vida incrível para Tamaki, com o meu trabalho.

— Eu sempre vou estar aqui para você, não importa o que aconteça. Não se esqueça disso.

— Eu não esqueço. — Sasuke sorriu. Aquela aura de competitividade entre irmãos não existia para valer quando eles se uniam.

— E eu também soube do seu namoro, você não ia me contar? Precisei acessar seu perfil na internet para descobrir que tem um namorado.

Sasuke riu com Itachi.

— Ah! Isso, eu não estou namorando de verdade com ele. — Sasuke falou sincero, ele nunca mentia para Itachi. E aquela não seria a primeira vez a começar a mentir. Ele contou para Itachi tudo o que aconteceu, desde a reunião com a primeira diretora da escola, até o encontro com Naruto na escola atual de Tamaki.

— Você tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia?

— Não, mas é o que eu tenho para o momento. — Sasuke crispou os lábios. Itachi também não era de mentir ou fazer jogos de palavras, ele gostava de falar diretamente o que sentia para Sasuke. Talvez os dois fossem bons em guardar seus sentimentos para as outras pessoas, mas quando estavam juntos, não havia espaço para mentiras ou enganações.

— Sasuke, não me parece uma ideia muito genial, me prometa que Tamaki não vai se machucar com isso.

— Ela não vai. — Sasuke mordeu novamente o lábio inferior. — Eles se dão bem, fomos até para a Disneylândia.

Mesmo preocupado, Itachi riu e fez alguns comentários divertidos sobre não conseguir imaginar o irmão mais novo na Disneylândia.

— Eu conversei com ele por mensagem, ele me enganou direitinho. — Itachi comentou e teve que explicar para Sasuke que havia trocado mensagens com Naruto.

— Ele não me contou sobre isso.

— Se ele é pago para ser o seu marido, então acho que ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, me fez acreditar que está apaixonado por você.

— Fez, é?

— Sim. — Itachi ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Sasuke, vocês por acaso...

— Não rolou nada entre a gente, é apenas um contrato.

— Sei, mas esse contrato se estende até onde? — Itachi estava um pouco mais sério.

— Ele não quer me levar para a cama se é o que você está pensando. — Sasuke falou rapidamente, antes que Itachi pensasse demais.

— Mas você quer...

Não foi uma pergunta, Itachi apenas disse o que ele achava. E Sasuke não negou, não disse nada. Eles apenas mudaram de assunto sobre como estava o trabalho e a pesquisa de Itachi. Ele aproveitou para dizer que em breve retornaria para casa e com certeza iria visitá-lo. Os dois se despediram e a ligação finalizou. Sasuke deixou o celular cair do seu lado na cama e ele fechou os olhos, imerso nos pensamentos. Naruto estava lá quando ele mergulhava nos seus sonhos. Pelo menos ali não precisava fingir que não o desejava, assim como em seu próprio quarto, tocando seu corpo conforme recordava-se do cheiro dele, de sua voz e como ele era gentil quando estavam juntos. A sua mão quente segurando o seu braço, e tocando a sua perna quando estavam no carro.

Sasuke suspirou, apertando os dedos os redor do pênis e massageou, movendo mais acelerado conforme os pensamentos desabrochavam em uma sequência fantasiosa de beijos e carícias em cima daquela cama. Ele podia imaginar Naruto fazendo exatamente o que ele quisesse. E seus beijos eram longos, a língua voraz em sua boca, depois por todo o corpo, devorando-o em mordidas e lambidas. Fantasiou ele tomando-o nos lábios, sugando o membro e o enfiando na boca até fundo.

Sasuke girou o corpo novamente, deitado sobre o travesseiro ele roçou o membro contra a maciez do tecido, enquanto penetrava em si mesmo o dedo molhado pela saliva. Imaginou o peso de Naruto sobre suas costas, o ar quente saindo de sua boca e roçando os lábios no seu pescoço enquanto ele o penetrava devagar, mas depois acelerando os movimentos e se afundando dentro dele.

Sasuke gemeu diante da ideia de ser preenchido completamente e gozou após os pensamentos o levarem a diversas possibilidades.

Depois que foi ao banheiro, Sasuke já havia tomado um segundo banho. Ele se olhou no espelho e jogou os cabelos molhados para trás. Pensou que não era uma boa ideia estar sozinho com Naruto, pelo menos não nos próximos encontros.


	13. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XIII

Era o dia primeiro de abril, a manhã da segunda-feira foi agitada no apartamento. Sasuke acordou um pouco mais cedo para que Tamaki tivesse tempo de se adaptar com o horário e se arrumar sem problemas e sem atrasos. Ela ainda estava sonolenta durante o banho e sua cabeça pendia para frente enquanto Sasuke penteava seus cabelos. Ele não a forçou comer, Tamaki apenas comeu um pouco do mingau e depois foi andando até o sofá, para deitar-se em cima das almofadas.  
Enquanto isso, Sasuke tomou um banho e se vestiu. Assim que bebeu o café puro, ele olhou para a filha no sofá e deu um sorriso. Pegou a mochila dela no quarto e certificou-se de que estava tudo lá. Além disso, havia outra bolsa que ficaria sempre na escola, com alguns pares de roupas caso fosse necessário a troca. O uniforme escolar seria entregue naquela semana, por isso ela não estava como as outras crianças, quando chegaram na frente da escola.  
Sasuke havia pedido um carro pelo aplicativo e chegaram vinte minutos mais cedo. Ele aguardou o portão ser aberto e foi convidado para entrar e levar Tamaki até a sala dela, assim poderia ser mais tranquilo o início do dia para a criança.  
Sasuke cumprimentou Tenten, a professora da filha, e sua auxiliar. A sala não teria mais do que quinze crianças e estavam todas ainda um pouco tímidas. As filhas de Shikamaru e Neji eram um ano mais velhas, por isso estavam em outra sala. Tamaki parecia triste por ter sido separada das novas amigas, mas Sasuke abaixou-se, olhando em seus olhos e alisou as pontas de seus cabelos.  
— Você vai fazer novas amigas, e poderão brincar juntas no intervalo. — Sasuke falou, enquanto dava um leve toque com os dedos no bico que Tamaki fazia.  
— Eu não quero ficar sozinha.  
— Você não está sozinha. — Tenten falou, estendendo a mão para ela. — Venha escolher a sua cadeira, que tal? Temos várias.  
Tamaki olhou para o pai e depois para a professora, ficou nesse impasse por alguns segundos, até que aceitou a mão da professora e entrou.  
— Eu vou estar aqui na saída. — Sasuke falou e recebeu da filha um mero aceno. Ela já havia sido conquistada pela rotina da sala de aula, sorrindo para os novos colegas e escolhendo um lugar para sentar-se perto da estante de livros.  
Sasuke sorriu, e ao mesmo tempo sentiu o coração bater ligeiramente apressado. Ele não queria sair daquele lugar, queria poder se sentar ao lado de Tamaki naquela mesa baixinha e desenhar com ela, ler alguns livros e dividir o lanche. Queria estar lá para quando ela aprendesse alguma coisa nova, para quando ela começasse a fazer suas leituras e quando ela estivesse brincando simplesmente livre no parquinho.  
Com um leve suspiro, Sasuke se afastou aos poucos e notou que parecia muito mais difícil para ele ir embora do que para a filha se adaptar aquela novidade.  
Na saída do colégio, ele cumprimentou alguns pais e mães que conheceu na recepção da escola. Sasuke trocou alguns breves comentários sobre o primeiro dia, e se afastou de forma educada quando a roda de conversa aumentou. Caminhando na calçada, ele viu o Suzuki Spacia na cor azul, estacionar ao seu lado. A motorista era Hirata, esposa de Neji, com seu sorriso gentil, ela cumprimentou Sasuke ao abaixar o vidro da porta.  
As gêmeas, no banco de trás, foram levadas pela babá até a entrada da escola enquanto eles conversavam brevemente.  
— Quando as meninas começaram as aulas a casa ficou em silêncio, é claro que eu usei todo esse tempo para pintar, mas ainda sinto falta delas. — Hirata havia deixado o carro, poderia estacionar ali por mais alguns minutos sem problemas.  
— Eu sempre precisei trabalhar, desde a época da faculdade, então estou um pouco acostumado, mas não achei que fosse ficar tão sensibilizado hoje. — Sasuke desabafou e era espontâneo, ele não sabia por que estava falando sobre aquilo com Hirata.  
Ela ainda sorria, dando um ou outro conselho sobre essa sensação de afastamento com os filhos.  
— Podemos tomar um café, aqui perto, se quiser.  
— Eu preciso ir, tenho uma reunião logo mais. — Sasuke pediu desculpas, mas Hirata não se sentia ofendida por isso. Ela aguardou até que a babá retornou e eles se despediram.  
A reunião foi exatamente sobre o tema de sua promoção. Sasuke agradeceu a oportunidade aos irmãos Senju. Hashirama era só sorrisos, enquanto Tobirama parecia mais sério. Eles comemoravam com uma taça de champanhe, era cedo ainda no escritório, mas a promoção de Sasuke, somado a fusão de dois grandes escritórios, merecia tal recompensa.  
— A inauguração da Cafeteria será em breve. — Tobirama comentou e acenou para seu assistente, informando que Sasuke poderia contar com ele para tudo o que fosse necessário.  
— Eu agradeço a ajuda. — Sasuke se apresentou para o assistente e eles trocaram algumas informações sobre a inauguração.  
No horário do almoço, ele não teve tempo para sair e comer. Além disso, estava chovendo muito. Sasuke solicitou um sanduíche pelo aplicativo do celular e trabalhou enquanto comia. Estava revisando uma planilha do orçamento, quando a mostarda escorregou pelo pão e caiu bem no tecido branco de sua camisa. Sasuke foi até o banheiro e limpou o que era possível, para tirar a mancha. Ele puxou uma grande quantidade de papel para secar as mãos, e abaixou-se quando uma folha escapou. Sasuke olhou-se no espelho e deu um longo suspiro. Parecia uma sequência de eventos que começavam a dar tudo errado. Assim que voltou para sua mesa, ele pegou o celular e o paletó. Precisava comprar uma nova camisa, ou seria vergonhoso encontrar seus clientes com uma aparência daquela.  
Felizmente ele estava próximo do centro comercial. Assim que deixou o prédio, Sasuke abriu o guarda-chuva e desceu os degraus até a calçada. Ele olhava para o celular, confirmando seu encontro com o cliente, por isso acabou não prestando atenção na pessoa que vinha na sua direção. Os dois se chocaram com força nos ombros. Sasuke perdeu seu equilíbrio e ele foi para o lado, enquanto o celular caía no chão.  
— Oh! Eu não te vi. — A pessoa disse, com um tom de voz debochado. Ao erguer a cabeça, Sasuke observou o par de óculos de aro arredondado e as lentes grandes. Kabuto era um dos empregados de Orochimaru, e já fazia algum tempo que Sasuke não o encontrava.  
— Eu também não te vi. — Sasuke falou, virando-se para pegar seu celular. Seu olhar caiu na poça de água na frente da calçada, onde o aparelho havia afundado.  
— Sinto muito. — Kabuto deu uma leve risada e ajeitou os óculos com a ponta do dedo. Sasuke não o respondeu, abaixou-se e pegou o aparelho. Estava desligado, é claro. Ele conhecia uma assistência técnica próxima do prédio.  
Ignorando completamente a visita de Kabuto ao escritório que ele trabalhava, Sasuke apenas afastou-se e atravessou a rua. Enquanto o aparelho foi entregue nas mãos de um técnico, Sasuke foi até uma loja de roupas e comprou uma camisa. Ele trocou dentro da loja mesmo e saiu. A chuva estava intensa naquele momento, e por isso ele correu um pouco até retornar à assistência técnica.  
— Secamos o aparelho, e fizemos uma limpeza com uma solução antioxidante, mas ainda assim não liga.   
Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ele não podia perder aquele celular.  
— Por favor, o que pode ser feito?  
— Não vale a pena arrumar esse, é melhor comprar um novo, seria até mais barato. O senhor pode manter o número, apenas solicitar para a operadora.  
— Certo, mas eu preciso dos dados que estão nesse celular. São coisas importantes do trabalho e nem tudo está salvo na nuvem. — Sasuke sentiu-se irritado por sua falta de responsabilidade. Como ele poderia não fazer um backup com os dados que havia salvado no dispositivo?  
— Muito bem, eu posso fazer isso. — O homem respondeu e Sasuke pareceu mais aliviado, mesmo que as chances não fossem altas.  
Ele retornou para o escritório e ligou para o cliente, reagendando a reunião para o outro dia.

Assim que terminou seu almoço, Naruto parou em uma praça próxima do estúdio em que estava trabalhando. Ele viu um carrinho de sorvete e comprou um picolé, sentando-se em um banco perto do chafariz. Mexeu no celular algumas vezes, mas nada que o chamasse atenção. Não havia também nenhuma mensagem de Sasuke. Eles não combinaram nada naquela semana, e por isso Naruto estava um pouco ansioso para saber quando eles se encontrariam novamente.  
Ele não poderia simplesmente mandar mensagem, não é? Na verdade, poderia. Naruto então pensou em sua agenda para aquela semana, estava com alguns horários apertados pela manhã, mas a tarde e à noite estavam livres. Enviou uma mensagem para Sasuke, mas não recebeu resposta. Claro que ele não estava querendo que Sasuke respondesse no mesmo momento, embora as batidas rápidas do coração dissessem o oposto.  
Ele precisou retornar para a sessão de fotos assim que começou a chover. Não era preciso mudar de roupas ou fazer maquiagem, já havia tirado todas as fotografias durante o dia, o fotógrafo gostava de luz natural, por isso as fotos foram tiradas no topo do prédio. O que foi uma ideia incrível, porque agora a chuva não dava trégua.  
Conversariam apenas sobre as fotografias, essa parte não era necessário Naruto participar, mas ele gostava de discutir sobre a escolha das fotos. Sempre possuía uma opinião ou outra, quanto a sua aparência. Não era alguém tão complicado, mas ainda havia alguns ângulos que ele não gostava muito.  
— O que vê de errado nessa fotografia? Está perfeito, o sol iluminou seus olhos e eu nem vou falar dos seus cabelos que brilham como parte da paisagem. — O fotógrafo estava animado, ele gostava de trabalhar com cores vibrantes e Naruto era o tipo de modelo que ficava bem em tons quentes e chamativos.  
— Meu queixo não está um pouco saliente? — Naruto levou a mão ao queixo e ouviu uma risada.  
— Você está brincando comigo, não é? — Com uma risada mais alta, ele deu um zoom na fotografia. — Seu queixo está muito bem, obrigado. Minha câmera só exalta o melhor dos meus modelos.  
— Se você diz. — Naruto não achou que era uma boa ideia insistir. — Espere, vou atender meu celular.  
Ele pegou o aparelho que vibrava em seu bolso. A conversa no telefone não durou muito tempo. Naruto pegou o casaco e se despediu de todos, dizendo que algo urgente aconteceu. Tentou explicar, mas apenas soltou algumas palavras sobre a diretora da escola da filha ter ligado.  
— Naruto tem uma filha? — O fotógrafo virou-se para a sua assistente, que também não sabia responder.

Mesmo com a chuva intensa, Naruto correu pela calçada, descendo escada abaixo do metrô. Ele tirou o celular do bolso e enviou algumas mensagens para Sasuke, mas não havia retorno. Levava pelo menos vinte minutos até a estação mais próxima da escola de Tamaki, por isso, Naruto decidiu continuar no metrô, já que houve um acidente em uma das vias principais e o trânsito aumentou nessa região. Ele lia o boletim de notícias pelo celular, enquanto aguardava Sasuke enviar uma mensagem.  
Logo que deixou o metrô, Naruto fez uma ligação para Sasuke, mas não foi atendido. Ele também ligou para o telefone residencial, mas não havia ninguém em casa. Ele possuía um terceiro contato, o do escritório em que Sasuke trabalhava. Sasuke deu aquele telefone em último caso para alguma urgência. Essa era uma situação urgente.  
— Escritório Senju, boa tarde.  
— Por favor, eu preciso falar com o Sasuke, é... Uchiha Sasuke. — Naruto falou com a voz afobada, enquanto ele caminhava apressado pela calçada, desviando das pessoas que andavam lentamente com seus guarda-chuvas.  
— O senhor Uchiha está em reunião.  
— Diga que é algo importante, é sobre a filha dele. — Naruto girou os olhos, enquanto ouvia a secretária fazer diversas perguntas. — Diga que Naruto ligou, eu estou indo buscar a Tamaki na escola.  
Naruto desligou o celular e guardou no bolso. Ele chegou na portaria da escola e se identificou, recebendo a autorização para entrar. Seu rosto estava molhado pela chuva, assim como o casaco que ele vestia. Naruto tirou o casaco, a camisa debaixo não estava tão molhada. Ele cumprimentou a vice diretora da escola e foi orientado por ela para acompanhá-la até sua sala. Assim que chegaram no corredor, Naruto encontrou Tamaki sentada em um banco, sozinha. A menina possuía as perninhas balançando porque era muito pequena para aquele banco.  
— Tio Naruto. — Tamaki falou, mas assim que a vice diretora lançou um olhar sério, Tamaki anuiu e encolheu os ombros.  
Naruto abaixou-se e ajoelhou no chão em frente a Tamaki.  
— Oi, princesa, daqui a pouco o seu pai vai chegar. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos lisos da menina e colocou-o atrás de sua orelha, dando um sorriso animador para ela. — Eu vou conversar com a vice-diretora, e daqui a pouco nós vamos para casa, tudo bem?  
Tamaki balançou a cabeça, concordando e Naruto se levantou, entrando na sala. Logo que a porta foi fechada, a vice-diretora apontou a cadeira para ele se sentar. Naruto agradeceu e, enquanto a mulher se ajeitava do outro lado da mesa, ele deu uma olhada na tela do celular, não havia nenhuma mensagem ou ligação de Sasuke.  
— Tentamos localizar o Senhor Uchiha, mas não tivemos sucesso. — Ela começou falando, com um tom desagradável.  
— Sinto muito por isso, meu marido está em uma reunião. — Naruto falou, embora ele não soubesse qual o motivo da reunião, não era difícil de saber que se tratava de seu projeto. — Ele é arquiteto, como a senhora sabe pela ficha. Muitas vezes ele precisa estar presente na obra. E com essa chuva, é possível que algo grave aconteceu.  
— Sim, claro. — Um sorriso sem emoção delineou os lábios finos da mulher. — Contudo, priorizamos o contato com os pais.  
— Obviamente, então por que demoraram tanto para falar comigo? — Naruto endireitou as costas e apoiou a mão na mesa, pegando o celular. — Recebi a ligação e vim aqui imediatamente. Eu estava no trabalho, mesmo assim, não levou nem meia hora para eu chegar.  
— Senhor...  
Naruto a interrompeu novamente.  
— Os meus dados estão igualmente cadastrados com os de meu marido. A escola tem o conhecimento de que nós estamos vivendo uma situação delicada em nossa família, mas isso não significa que não estamos juntos. Se a situação era grave, e estavam há tantas horas querendo falar com os responsáveis de Tamaki, então por que só depois de algumas horas decidiram entrar em contato comigo?  
A porta se abriu e então Tenten entrou na sala.  
— Desculpe a demora, fiquei sabendo agora que o pai de Tamaki está na escola. — Ela disse e cumprimentou Naruto. — Obrigada por vir, senhor Uzumaki.  
— Eu agradeço por me chamarem, só não entendi por que demoraram tanto. — Naruto olhou de Tenten, para a vice-diretora. — Já faz quanto tempo que minha filha está sentada naquele corredor?  
— Talvez tenha ocorrido algum engano. — Tenten comentou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dele. — Quando soube que não conseguiam entrar em contato com o senhor Uchiha, eu solicitei imediatamente que falassem com o senhor.  
— Obrigado, professora Mitsashi. — Naruto perguntou o que houve para que ele tenha sido chamado com urgência e Tenten iniciou a explicação.  
— Depois do café da manhã, todos estavam fazendo desenhos sobre seus bichinhos de estimação. No entanto, Tamaki desenhou um urso marrom, dizendo que era seu bichinho de estimação, algumas crianças falaram que ela estava mentindo, mas Tamaki disse que iria trazer o bichinho dela para todo mundo ver que era verdade. Eu então decidi que poderia ser uma boa ideia cada um trazer seus bichinhos de estimação, claro com a ajuda dos pais, para conhecer um pouco sobre cada um. Eu entendi que Tamaki não tem animais de estimação em casa e aquele urso era apenas um brinquedo, mas as outras crianças insistiram na ideia de que ela estava mentindo.  
— Entendo. — Naruto balançou a cabeça, pensando em como Tamaki deve ter se sentido triste. — Professora, e não era possível apenas dizer que é normal crianças não terem animais de estimação? Ou falar que era apenas um brinquedo?  
A diretora deu uma leve risada.  
— Senhor Uzumaki, a professora Mitsashi não é leiga no assunto.  
— Deixe-me explicar a ele, senhora. — Tenten ergueu a mão, virando-se para Naruto em seguida. — Sim, eu expliquei para todos que é normal algumas famílias não adquirirem animais de estimação, ainda mais quando se mora em apartamento, alguns condomínios não aceita. Tamaki disse que morava em um apartamento pequeno com os pai e por isso o urso dela dormia na cama dela. Alguns acharam divertido a ideia e outros riram.  
— Compreendo, obrigado por tentar explicar isso. — Naruto falou, mas a história ainda não acabou.  
— Depois disso algumas crianças chamaram o pai de Tamaki de pobre, porque eles moram em um lugar pequeno.  
— Eu achei que as crianças aqui fossem educadas respeitando a todos, não foi exatamente isso que a senhora me disse? — Naruto olhou sério para a vice-diretora. — Não é como se fosse algo exclusivo de pessoas com baixa renda. Moramos em uma cidade grande, pessoas vivem em casas pequenas por todo o lugar. Mesmo que nossa família fosse pobre, porque eles riram de Tamaki?  
Tenten voltou a falar.  
— Sim, senhor Uzumaki, eu também expliquei isso e disse a eles que eu moro em um apartamento pequeno. — Tenten confirmou com a cabeça. — No entanto, a situação chegou a um estágio lastimável e, irritada com o que falavam de seu pai, Tamaki acabou mordendo o braço da criança ao lado dela.  
Naruto abriu a boca levemente, ele não sabia o que falar sobre aquele assunto. No fundo, ele queria rir, essa era a verdade. Naruto estava pensando em como essas crianças poderiam falar coisas tão desagradáveis. Onde elas aprenderam palavras tão rudes? Afinal de contas, eram crianças de cinco anos.  
— Como está a criança mordida? — Naruto perguntou, depois de limpar a garganta.  
— Foi à enfermaria, mas não houve nenhum ferimento grave, ele ficou apenas assustado.  
A vice-diretora então iniciou um discurso sobre comportamento inaceitáveis que a escola repreendia. Naruto ouviu tudo em silêncio, porque ele também não achava correto qualquer tipo de violência ser aceitável. De qualquer forma, as emoções de Tamaki também precisavam ser levadas em consideração. E quando Naruto perguntou sobre isso, a vice-diretora soltou uma risada fria.  
— Nós temos anos de experiência, senhor Uzumaki. Crianças filhas de pais solteiros apresentam um comportamento sempre inadequado quando se reúnem a outras e podem achar que são especiais por serem mimadas.  
Aquelas palavras atingiram Naruto como facas afiadas.  
— De onde a senhora vice-diretora tirou essa ideia? — Naruto estreitou os olhos e não acreditou no que aquela mulher dizia.  
— Temos educadores respeitáveis em nossa escola, nós somos uma escola de tradição e não inventamos simplesmente as coisas que falamos.  
— Baseado em que a senhora diz que Tamaki é mimada?  
— Ora, senhor Uzumaki, é uma criança cujo um dos pais é inexistente em sua certidão...  
Nesse exato momento Naruto se levantou de sua cadeira e bateu na mesa com força. A vice diretora inclinou o corpo para trás, enquanto Tenten se levantava e segurava seu braço.  
— Senhor Uzumaki. — Tenten falou baixo, tentando acalmá-lo. — Por favor, vamos conversar em minha sala, as crianças estão no parquinho.  
Naruto virou o rosto, ele sentiu que Tenten queria ajudar, por isso aceitou. Não poderia ficar mais um minuto dentro daquela sala, ou cometeria alguma loucura que poderia manchar o nome Sasuke.  
Assim que saíram da sala, Tenten chamou Tamaki e a pegou pela mão. Eles a levaram até o parquinho coberto no pátio, onde as crianças poderiam aproveitar os brinquedos protegidos da chuva. A professora pediu para que ela brincasse com as outras crianças, enquanto conversava com Naruto.  
Logo que eles se afastaram do parquinho, Naruto olhou para trás e viu Tamaki sentada sozinha em um balanço, enquanto as outras crianças se afastavam dela.  
Na sala de aula, Tenten puxou a cadeira da mesinha infantil e os dois se sentaram nas duas cadeirinhas pequenas. Os joelhos de Naruto ficaram dobrados e suas costas ficaram curvas.  
— Eu sinto muito pelas palavras da vice-diretora. — Tenten começou a se explicar.  
— Não me venha com essa. — Naruto logo ergueu a mão apontando na direção dela. — A senhorita sabia que se ela continuasse, eu poderia muito bem levantar um processo apenas com o final daquela frase.  
— Sim, eu sei, não nego que eu quis acalmar os ânimos e tentar contornar a situação, mas o senhor também não ajudou muito. Ela pode também acusá-lo, e vai por mim, quando a senhora coloca algo na cabeça, ela é implacável.  
Naruto riu sem ânimo, uma risada seca e fria.  
— Ela vai dizer que eu tentei bater nela?  
— Provavelmente.  
— Então deixa ela falar.  
— Senhor Uzumaki. — Tenten suspirou. — Tamaki é uma criança incrível, eu sei que a situação foi completamente errada e complicada. Mas se me deixar resolver, vamos conseguir passar por isso juntos.  
Naruto a olhou sério.  
— Aquela mulher destilou veneno para acusar meu marido e minha filha, você acha que eu poderia passar por essa situação facilmente? — Quando terminou de falar, Naruto sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Ele falava de Sasuke como seu marido e de Tamaki como sua filha.  
As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais e Naruto tentou esfriar a cabeça. Apesar de ter sido contratado por Sasuke para se passar pelo marido dele, ele simplesmente não poderia tomar decisões sérias sobre a vida de Tamaki. Pensando nisso, Naruto se acalmou e pediu desculpas para Tenten. Depois, procurou a vice-diretora e fez um elaborado pedido de desculpas sobre seu comportamento anterior.  
Embora seu rosto fosse pacífico e buscando demonstrar arrependimento. Sua mão se fechava em punho e Naruto experimentava aquele amargo em sua boca. Ele não poderia comprometer Sasuke com suas atitudes.  
A vice-diretora não deixou de comentar sobre o comportamento de Naruto e sugeriu em seu tom de voz uma preocupação exagerada sobre o convívio de Tamaki com alguém que perdia a paciência tão rapidamente.  
Esse comentário quase fez Naruto socar a mesa novamente, mas ele só conseguia pensar agora em como não prejudicar ainda mais Sasuke.  
— Peço perdão novamente, cheguei recentemente de uma longa viagem e as coisas ainda estão confusas. — Ele tentou se justificar novamente e então, depois de uma conversa, se despediram.  
Naruto retornou para o parquinho e encontro Tamaki no mesmo balanço.  
— Tio Naruto, eles vão me expulsar? — Tamaki perguntou, assim que Naruto sentou-se no balanço do lado dela.  
— Quem disse isso?  
— Todos eles falaram. — Tamaki parecia deprimida falando dos colegas de sala, não balançava as pernas e nem empurrava o balanço com a força do corpo, estava apenas sentada ali com a cabeça baixa.  
— Você não vai ser expulsa. — Naruto disse com a voz firme. Ele se levantou e parou atrás de Tamaki e começou a empurrar o balanço. — Tama-chan, por que você mordeu aquele menino? Onde você aprendeu isso?  
— Não sei. — Tamaki respondeu, segurando as mãos na corrente que sustentava o balanço que ia para frente e para trás. — Eu só senti uma coisa muito estranha e daí mordi ele.  
Naruto continuou balançando-a.  
— Às vezes eu também fico assim, mas eu não posso morder as pessoas. — Ele parou e caminhou até a frente do balanço, onde se abaixou para falar com ela. — Você sabe o que eu faço quando isso acontece?  
— O que você faz, tio Naruto? — Tamaki perguntou, seus olhos negros eram grandes e curiosos, ela possuía um semblante inocente e seu rosto se assemelhava muito ao de Sasuke.  
— Eu fecho os olhos e imagino que estou no lugar que eu mais gosto. — Naruto fechou os olhos. — E daí quando eu abro os olhos eu me sinto mais tranquilo. Quer tentar?  
Tamaki balançou a cabeça animada, ela fechou os olhos em seguida sob o incentivo de Naruto. Ele perguntou qual era o lugar que ela estava imaginando naquele momento.  
— A Disneylândia. — Tamaki respondeu, com um sorriso singelo infantil.  
— Sério? Eu também pensei na Disneylândia.  
Tamaki abriu os olhos com surpresa e sorriu mais animada. Desde que Naruto chegou naquela escola, essa foi a primeira vez que ele a viu sorrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, sou professora, o que tem de criança que morde o coleguinha KKKKKK


	14. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XIV

Naruto pegou o celular do bolso, ainda nenhuma mensagem de Sasuke, mas não levou muito tempo para ele chegar na escola. Correndo na direção dos dois.

— Naruto! — Sasuke falou, com um olhar preocupado. Ele então viu Tamaki atrás dele, se escondendo. — Tamaki...

Sasuke abaixou-se e abraçou a filha, enquanto pedia desculpas para ela pela demora. Ele então se levantou e agradeceu Naruto por ter comparecido à escola, explicando rapidamente todos os eventos daquela manhã e da tarde e como ele perdeu o celular.

— Não se preocupe, eu recebi a ligação e então vim o mais rápido que pude. — Naruto disse, recebendo mais alguns pedidos de desculpa vindo de Sasuke. — Vamos conversar, primeiro.

— Antes, tenho que falar com a vice-diretora. — Sasuke comentou. — Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas Shikamaru me avisou que Tamaki estava com problemas. Ele não sabia o que era, mas viu no grupo de pais. Você pode imaginar como eu me senti?

— A secretária não disse que eu liguei? — Naruto perguntou, achando estranho Sasuke não ter recebido aquela mensagem que ele deixou, havia sido claro em dizer que estava indo para a escola de Tamaki.

— Não recebi nada. — Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento. — Shikamau ligou para Temari e ela disse que Tenten estava conversando com você, por isso eu vim.

Naruto esfregou a mão no rosto e olhou para Tamaki.

— Princesa, você pode voltar a brincar um pouco no balanço? — Naruto perguntou e Tamaki concordou sem se preocupar com a conversa que eles estavam tendo. Ela parecia um pouco mais animada agora. De qualquer forma, Naruto não poderia ser indiferente com o que aconteceu antes de Sasuke chegar e ele tentou explicar tudo de forma delicada, sem parecer que havia perdido o controle. O que era impossível, pois, assim que disse que bateu a mão fechada na mesa da vice-diretora, Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. — Sinto muito, eu fiquei perturbado com o que ela falou.

— Naruto, eu agradeço você ter vindo buscar Tamaki... — Sasuke suspirou, olhando para a filha e pensando nas provocações que as crianças fizeram para ela. — Mas você não poderia ter essa reunião sozinho, é a minha vida, é a vida de Tamaki.

— Sim, eu sei, eu sei. — Naruto lamentou, ele não queria estragar nada para Sasuke. Compreendia que estava avançando o sinal no contrato, mas, principalmente, na relação que ele queria construir com Sasuke.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, preciso conversar com a vice-diretora. — Ele levantou a mão e pediu para Naruto esperar com Tamaki.

Naruto concordou e virou-se, Tamaki olhava para ele como se quisesse consolá-lo.

— Papai deixou você de castigo? — Tamaki perguntou. — Ele sempre fica assim quando me coloca de castigo.

— É, eu fiz algo errado. Ele não gostou. — Naruto disse, sentando-se no outro balanço. As outras crianças já haviam voltado para a sala de aula, mas Tamaki e Naruto estavam do parquinho esperando por Sasuke.

— Não fica triste, tio Naruto. Quando o papai fica bravo, ele sempre fica quieto e faz uma cara séria. Mas, depois, ele me abraça e pede desculpas. — Tamaki virou o rostinho e sorriu.

— Eu vou torcer para que ele me abrace também. — Naruto e Tamaki esperaram mais algum tempo. O celular dele estava com algumas mensagens e chamadas, mas não havia nada que conseguisse fazê-lo pensar em outra coisa, senão resolver aquele problema com Sasuke.

Assim que Sasuke apareceu, Naruto saiu do balanço e Tamaki fez o mesmo, caminhando até ele.

— Vamos para casa, Tamaki. — Sasuke disse sério, com a mochila da filha nas mãos. Ele pegou a mão de Tamaki e parou na frente de Naruto. — Obrigado por vir até aqui, eu sei que não combinamos isso com antecedência, não vou ocupar mais o seu tempo.

Sasuke não disse nada mais, porque Tamaki estava ali, e não era adequado falarem do contrato na sua frente. Isso acabou causando em Naruto um desconforto, porque ele não estava ali simplesmente para cumprir o acordo.

— Sasuke, eu posso levar vocês em casa?

— Eu acho melhor não, Naruto. — Sasuke falou, ainda em tom sério. Contudo, logo em seguida, a vice-diretora apareceu no pátio. O olhar daquela mulher fez Sasuke soltar o ar derrotado, mudando de ideia. — Certo, vamos.

Naruto solicitou um carro pelo aplicativo e em alguns minutos eles deixaram a escola e entraram no veículo. Naruto sentou-se no banco da frente e Sasuke foi atrás com Tamaki.

A viagem foi silenciosa e, assim que o carro estacionou em frente ao condomínio de prédios, a chuva iniciou. Naruto saiu do carro e Sasuke abriu a porta de trás, ajudando Tamaki a descer.

A primeira atitude de Tamaki foi pegar na mão de Naruto e o puxar para entrar no prédio, antes que eles se molhassem completamente na chuva. Naruto direcionou o olhar e esperou Sasuke dar o aval, ou partiria dali mesmo.

— Filha, ele tem coisas importante para fazer. — Sasuke disse.

— Não tenho não, estou livre essa tarde. — Naruto falou, e era verdade, mas Sasuke quem deveria decidir se ele poderia ou não ficar.

Sasuke concordou, mas seu olhar não parecia mais maleável. Tamaki tinha os olhos miúdos e ela balançou a cabeça, quando o pai passou na frente para subir as escadas, pegando as chaves no bolso.

— Papai ainda está bravo. — Tamaki falou baixinho, enquanto subia as escadas segurando a mão de Naruto.

— Tamaki, tire os sapatos e vá para o banho. — Sasuke disse, ainda sisudo, enquanto abria a porta e tirava seus sapatos. Tamaki passou por ele e tirou de maneira desajeitada seus sapatos e correu para dentro do banheiro. — Eu já disse que precisa arrumar os sapatos na entrada.

Ele balançou a cabeça e organizou o par de sapatos da filha na prateleira que ficava pendurada ao lado da porta. Sasuke mexeu nos cabelos e jogou-os para trás, enquanto pendurava o guarda-chuva e a mochila de Tamaki no gancho.

Naruto não se atreveu a entrar, pelo menos não até Sasuke mover a cabeça, e o convidando para entrar. Os dois precisavam conversar.

Ao entrar, Naruto também tirou os sapatos e os ajeitou da forma que viu Sasuke fazer. Era melhor não causar mais confusão e seguir direito as regras dele.

Sasuke pediu alguns minutos, enquanto enchia a banheira para Tamaki. Ele retornou depois, secando a mão na toalha. Já havia tirado o paletó e dobrado as mangas da camisa que ele vestia. Seus cabelos estavam molhados da chuva, assim como a barra da calça cinza que ele vestia.

O queixo reto de Sasuke estava empinado e ele pousou as mãos na cintura, enquanto Naruto esperava o sermão. Contudo, ele não veio. Sasuke olhava para o teto e seu rosto estava um pouco avermelhado. Quando Naruto percebeu, viu que ele tentava segurar as lágrimas.

— Sasuke, tudo bem... — Naruto olhou para a porta do banheiro, estava encostada e eles podiam ouvir a voz de Tamaki cantarolando uma música sobre o banho dos elefantes.

Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke e o levou até o sofá, onde se sentaram, ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ouvindo a musiquinha que Tamaki cantava, até que Sasuke respirou fundo e as lágrimas prestes a rolarem pelo seu rosto foram secas na toalha em sua mão. A postura dele mudou, sentando-se com as costas retas e jogando os cabelos novamente.

Naruto queria perguntar o que aconteceu na sala da vice-diretora, mas ele suspeitava que aquela mulher falou coisas ainda mais terríveis para Sasuke. Desde aquele encontro, Naruto estava inconformado com as acusações daquela mulher, ele queria esconder de Sasuke aquelas ofensas, mas não poderia fazer isso.

— Eu... eu sei que você tem coisas importantes para fazer. — Sasuke disse, quebrando o silêncio. Mas não era isso que Naruto queria ouvir. — Vamos cancelar os encontros dessa semana, já que esse dia parece ter se prolongado e estendido para além das suas obrigações de marido de aluguel.

Aquela frieza na voz de Sasuke acertou o coração de Naruto em cheio. É claro que ele precisava ser mais cauteloso sobre o seu trabalho, e não magoar a outra parte. De qualquer forma, Naruto não estava ali como marido contratado.

— Não vim aqui porque temos um contrato, eu vim aqui porque me preocupo com vocês. — Ele falou sincero. — Sei que não deveria ter sido rude com aquela mulher, mas eu não aguentei, quando ela disse que você... — Naruto parou de falar, ele não queria ter que repetir o que já havia contado para Sasuke. — O que ela disse para você?

Sasuke respirou fundo e depois ouviu Tamaki chamá-lo. Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, retornando em seguida. Naruto ouviu a conversa dos dois, Tamaki espalhou o xampu na banheira e agora a água estava cheia de bolhas. Ele sorriu, imaginando a cena, enquanto ouvia Sasuke lamentar que precisariam passar no mercado depois para comprar mais.

Quando retornou, Sasuke sentou-se novamente no sofá, ele parecia mais calmo, depois de ver Tamaki sorrindo.

— Ela disse alguma coisa para você? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Sobre a mordida? Sim, ela falou que não aguentou e então algo dentro dela a fez morder a criança. — Naruto deu uma risada, pedindo desculpas depois quando Sasuke o olhou sério. — Crianças mordem, não é? Eu já fui mordido algumas vezes na escola.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Você se lembra?

— Não, não, mas minha mãe me conta sempre essas histórias. — Ele deu mais uma risada, então contou o que aconteceu. — Uma vez eu não queria emprestar o giz de cera e depois de pintar minha folha eu acabei com o giz azul e daí ele me mordeu.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, talvez não acreditando muito naquele episódio, ou apenas achando bobo. Naruto o viu sorrir levemente e isso já foi um ganho.

— Hoje foi o primeiro dia de aula dela e já está marcado. — Sasuke soltou os ombros, cansado, relaxando no sofá. — Não sei o que fazer, Tamaki nunca agiu assim antes, ela sempre foi boa com as outras crianças.

— Mas ela já encontrou crianças tão perversas como essas? — Naruto perguntou e depois percebeu que era um pouco exagerado chamar aquelas crianças de perversas. Elas se comportaram mal, é claro, mas ainda eram crianças. Era necessário olhar para os pais delas.

— A vice-diretora vai fazer uma reunião com os pais da sala e quer que Tamaki faça um pedido de desculpas formal.

— O que? — Naruto falou mais alto, depois ele abaixou a voz, para Tamaki não ouvir a conversa. — Para toda a sala?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, seu olhar estava caído no chão e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos. Naruto pensou em como aquela situação estava causando em Sasuke alguma dor que ele não conhecia.

— Ela insinuou que Tamaki não está acostumada a se comportar como as crianças que a escola recebe. — A voz de Sasuke era amarga, ele moveu a cabeça e abaixou-a, até as mãos, esfregando os cabelos.

— Sasuke, ela não pode falar assim com você.

— E o que eu vou fazer, Naruto? Tirar minha filha do colégio? Denunciar ela para quem? Isso levaria uma vida toda.

— Eu... eu sei que é duro, mas você não pode ser humilhado dessa forma, nem a sua filha.

— Eu sei, eu sei disso. — Sasuke se levantou. — Eu estou cansado, mas também não posso me dar ao luxo de iniciar uma disputa nesse momento. Muitas coisas estão acontecendo, eu não tenho recursos e nem emocional para encarar algo assim.

Naruto também ficou em pé e tentou tranquilizá-lo. Ele levou as mãos até a cintura de Sasuke e o abraçou, foi um ato impensado, mas que surtiu um efeito positivo. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Não se preocupe, vamos nessa reunião juntos e Tamaki vai mostrar para todos que é muito melhor do que aquelas pestinhas.

— Naruto... — Sasuke falou mais como um sinal de advertência.

— Ok! As crianças são pestinhas, mas podem melhorar. — Naruto acariciou as costas de Sasuke, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Apesar de ter pegado uma chuva, Sasuke ainda tinha um cheiro gostoso, e era tão doce. Eles se afastaram devagar, quando Tamaki chamou pelo pai.

Naruto não pode ficar mais tanto tempo, precisava retornar para o apartamento e ajudar Hinata. Era dia de mudança e Hinata estava empacotando os seus móveis e objetos, mas depois de morar tantos meses com Naruto ela já não sabia mais o que era dela ou o que era dele.

Naruto pediu desculpas para Tamaki e prometeu que eles passeariam mais outro dia. Quando Naruto já estava de saída, Tamaki fez um sinal positivo para ele. No começo, Naruto apenas retribuiu, mas, depois, ele entendeu o que aquilo significava. Provavelmente a menina viu os dois se abraçando na sala, eles não viram Tamaki abrir a porta do banheiro para espiar.

É, de fato, Sasuke poderia estar bravo antes, mas depois eles se abraçaram. Naruto sorriu, enquanto descia as escadas, pensando sobre o abraço deles. Também pensou sobre o pedido de desculpas que Tamaki deveria fazer para a sala. Outra coisa que passou pela sua cabeça, era possível que os pais da outra criança estivessem agora mesmo tendo uma conversa com a diretora sobre o comportamento de Tamaki. Então, Naruto pensou em algo que poderia ajudar Tamaki no dia da reunião, para que as crianças parassem de mexer com ela.

Por isso, ele ficou pensando durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento, o que as crianças de cinco anos atualmente gostavam?

Hinata estava fechando mais uma caixa com a fita adesiva, enquanto dava alguns palpites para ele.

— Elas gostam de desenhos? Qual o anime famoso do momento? — Ela perguntou, mas os dois não viam nada novo nos últimos meses.

— Tamaki gosta das princesas da Disney, mas eu estou pensando em algo que agrade todo mundo.

Hinata refletiu um pouco, enquanto dobrava algumas roupas que havia tirado da secadora.

— Pergunta para alguém que tem filhos da mesma idade. — Hinata disse e Naruto teve uma ideia. Ele pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem rapidamente. — Que cara é essa?

— Qual? — Naruto virou o rosto para ela, sem entender do que falava.

— Está sorrindo para o celular novamente. — Ela se aproximou e deu uma espiada na tela do aparelho. — Está falando com Sasuke?

— Ah! Não, não, mandei uma mensagem para Shikamaru, a filha dele é um ano mais velha do que a Tamaki, por isso ele pode saber o que as crianças gostam. O que, o que foi?

— Vocês não tinham terminado? — Hinata parou de dobrar as roupas e o encarou de forma séria.

— Sim, agora somos amigos.

— Vocês não escalaram juntos no final de semana? — Hinata ainda o olhava com uma expressão julgadora, enquanto Naruto revirava os olhos.

— Sim, mas, como eu disse, somos amigos. — Naruto repetiu.

— E ele sabe disso?

— É claro que sabe. — Antes de voltar ao seu quarto, Naruto deu meia volta e parou novamente na frente de Hinata. — Você acha que ele pode estar interessado em mim?

— E se estiver, você vai aproveitar? — Ela levou a mão ao queixo, erguendo a sobrancelha, após um sorriso. Hinata era mais baixa que Naruto, ela o olhava com um pelo par de olhos cheio de segundas intenções sobre aquela conversa, enquanto Naruto pensava seriamente no que ela dizia.

— Não, não é isso. — Naruto se jogou no sofá em seguida. — Nós combinamos de sair como amigos e não falamos nada de relacionamento.

Hinata caiu no sofá ao lado dele e deu alguns tapinhas na perna de Naruto.

— Se por acaso Shikamaru te desse um beijo, você ia retribuir?

Naruto girou os olhos novamente, ele não conseguia ver mais nenhum tipo de interação romântica com Shikamaru. Mas Hinata insistiu e fez algumas perguntas mais indiscretas.

— Não quero transar com ele. — Naruto respondeu, por fim.

— Então, com quem você quer? O Sasuke? — Ela piscou e Naruto caiu na armadilha, dando uma risada comprometedora. Hinata jogou a almofada em Naruto. — Resposta errada, sabe por quê? Você está a serviço. Sasuke é o seu cliente e você não pode confundir a cabeça dele. Muito menos se aproveitar, ele pode até denunciar você por quebra de contrato.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Mas pensou. — Hinata se levantou do sofá e mandou Naruto sair de cima dele, já que aquele sofá era dela.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim, eu comprei com a Kaede.

— Não, estou falando do Sasuke.

Hinata suspirou, com as duas mãos ela ergueu os cabelos negros e enrolou, prendendo com um elástico. Alguns fios caíram displicentes de seu rosto.

— O que você me contou é algo que infelizmente acontece em muitos lugares. Nós ômegas, no geral, somos em maior número nas denúncias e processos por difamação e calúnia. Kaede já representou alguns ômegas que quase perderam a guarda de seus filhos por causa de injurias que nada mais eram do que preconceitos enraizados na sociedade. Como o que a diretora falou sobre Tamaki ser mimada por ser filha única e isso faz com que as pessoas acham que os pais e mães solteiros querem compensar os filhos de alguma forma. Eu já ouvi muitas coisas ridículas, essa é só mais uma entre tantas outras. Até porque, crianças de famílias com pais ou mães alfas, podem muito bem serem igualmente mimadas.

— Você acha que eu posso atrapalhar a vida de Sasuke?

— Se você agir sem pensar novamente, é possível. Nossa sociedade é hipócrita, enquanto há leis específicas que protegem os ômegas, outros dizem que isso é regalia. Mas, veja só, o número de ômegas desempregados é muito maior, os salários são menores, na televisão você pode ver as pessoas dizendo que todos somos iguais. Contudo, não é bem assim no dia a dia.

Naruto alisou a nuca e depois olhou para Hinata.

— Hina-chan, você já passou por essas situações? — Embora eles fossem amigos de longa data, Hinata era sempre muito discreta em sua vida pessoal. Ela não era alguém que costumava fazer reclamações ou chorar pelos cantos.

— Não se preocupe, eu aprendi a me defender desde criança, com um pai que tenho, é moleza lidar com o resto do mundo. — Ela deu uma risada. — Olha, se você quer ajudar o Sasuke, então primeiro fale com ele. Não faça nada de surpresa. Eu sei que você está apaixonado, mas precisa ser profissional.

— Ok! — Naruto estava indo para o quarto, quando ele virou novamente. — Hey! Quem disse que eu estou apaixonado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessa parte eu imaginei o Sasuke numa posição de que ele está cansado de levar uma porta na cara e achando que somente ele não consegue enfrentar a situação aiai
> 
> Nessa história eu quis falar mais sobre a sociedade ABO e um conjunto de fatores q leva o Sasuke a ser mais solitário e exigir tanto de si mesmo. Apesar de não aprofundar muito em alguns temas comuns no ABO como cio, marca, feromonios, etc. Eles ainda estão implícitos em alguns trechos dos capítulos. Quando o Naruto entra no quarto do Sasuke no capítulo 11 e o cheiro dele está bem acentuado, por exemplo.  
> Então talvez vocês podem sentir falta de algumas coisas que podem ta acostumados, ou até esperando que aconteça, tá rolando, mas eu tentei deixar o mais espontâneo possível.  
> Acharam mais alguma coisa? hehehe   
> Obrigada por ler.  
> Beijos


	15. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XV

Sasuke esfregou o rosto após jogar a água morna. Ele se olhou no espelho e estava com profundas olheiras, não havia dormido naquela noite. Embora estivesse cansado, não conseguia desligar a mente. Refletiu sobre a discussão com a vice-diretora e suas ameaças nas entrelinhas. Ela era uma mulher inteligente e não falaria algo tão descarado na frente de Sasuke para ser vítima de um processo. Mesmo assim, suas palavras eram desdenhosas, sugerindo que a educação de Tamaki não era tão elevada quanto das outras crianças.

Sasuke havia tomado um banho, ele pegou um gel de barbear e fez a espuma na mão, espalhando pelo rosto. Assim que a espuma absorveu na pele, pegou a lâmina, fazendo a barba cuidadosamente

Ele concordou com a reunião da vice-diretora e os pais das crianças, apenas para dar um fim em qualquer tipo de comentário que os outros pais poderiam espalhar. Caso se recusasse, e ele poderia fazer isso, era capaz de mais pessoas serem envolvidas nesse caso e isso refletiria na relação de Tamaki em sala de aula.

Sasuke terminou de fazer a barba e passou a loção na pele e depois um creme ao redor dos olhos, finalizando com um secador nos cabelos molhados. Após se vestir, ele colocou as lentes de contato e foi até a sala. Tamaki estava sentada no sofá, dessa vez ela não dormia, mas já estava arrumada.

— Papai, eu não quero ir para a escola hoje. — Ela disse, com as perninhas balançando sobre o sofá.

Sasuke já esperava aquele comportamento, então ele sentou-se ao lado dela, enquanto ajeitava a gravata no pescoço. Tamaki virou-se e ficou em pé no sofá. Ela já estava acostumada a ver o pai se arrumar daquele jeito e por isso, sempre que tinha a chance, ela ajudava pelo menos dobrando a gola da camisa.

— Você estava tão animada para entrar na escola, mas agora não quer mais? — Ele a olhou, sentindo um aperto no coração por ver os olhos entristecidos da filha.

— Eu não quero deixar o papai triste. — Tamaki sentou-se no colo de Sasuke. — E o tio Naruto também levou bronca por minha causa.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

— Ele disse isso para você?

— Não, mas eu vi quando vocês brigaram, eu não quero que brigue com o tio Naruto, ele é legal.

— Eu sei disso, mas os adultos devem ser mais cautelosos quando tomam decisões. Naruto e eu já conversamos e resolvemos tudo.

— Por isso vocês se abraçaram?

Sasuke crispou os lábios e depois deu um toque com o dedo no nariz de Tamaki.

— Você estava olhando?

— Sim. — Ela deu uma risadinha e suas bochechas coraram. Sasuke a abraçou em seguida.

— Você é ainda muito pequena, mesmo assim, precisa entender que temos que respeitar as pessoas e sempre existe uma forma de resolver os problemas sem violência. Às vezes, é difícil controlar as emoções, mas, se você sempre conversar com as pessoas e ser sincera, podemos compreender o que você está sentindo e descobrir como resolver. — Sasuke olhava para Tamaki de forma carinhosa. Embora ele se sentisse muitas vezes desanimado com o comportamento da sociedade, não poderia demonstrar esse desânimo para a filha. — Entende o que eu quero dizer?

— Acho que sim, papai.

— Quando algo incomodar você na escola, converse com sua professora. E conte tudo para mim. — Ele continuou falando, até que Tamaki voltou a falar sobre Naruto.

— O tio Naruto disse que eu tenho que fechar os olhos e pensar em um lugar que eu gosto. A gente gosta da Disneylândia.

— Essa é uma boa ideia. — Sasuke sorriu. — Vamos tentar isso hoje?

— Tá bem, papai. — Tamaki pulou do colo de Sasuke e foi correndo buscar os sapatos para calçar. — Vamos, ou eu vou chegar atrasada.

Sasuke concordou e vestiu o paletó, pegando a mochila de Tamaki em seguida. Enquanto estavam no carro, Sasuke recordou-se da ligação que recebeu de Temari na noite passada. Como ele estava sem celular, não poderia ver as mensagens que ela havia enviado para ele com prints do grupo de conversa dos pais. Aquela situação parecia ter extrapolado todos os limites e agora ele e Tamaki eram alvo das fofocas dos membros da comissão de pais do colégio.

Sasuke ouviu com pesar algumas mensagens que Temari repetiu, falando sobre o que os outros pais comentaram sobre o episódio. O que mais entristecia, era o fato de terem aumentado drasticamente a situação. Quando uma mordida apenas se transformou em várias mordidas e até mesmo chutes e puxão de cabelo.

Sasuke chegou na escola e foi direto para a sala de aula, onde Tenten o recepcionou. Ela pediu para Tamaki entrar com a professora assistente e levou Sasuke para conversarem em outra sala.

— Eu sinto muito pelos boatos, vou conversar com todos os pais sobre essas mentiras e esclarecer o ocorrido. — Tenten usou uma voz calma para dar a outra notícia. — Os pais da criança decidiram afastá-la temporariamente da escola.

— Ele está machucado gravemente?

— Quando eu o levei para a enfermaria, era apenas uma mancha vermelha, não havia nem marcas de dentes. Mas, agora, eles alegam que a criança possuía marcas profundas no braço.

— Como isso é possível? — Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos e tentou pensar sobre como prosseguir.

— Não se preocupe, essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. São crianças, é natural que ocorram algumas situações parecidas. Ano passado, uma das crianças caiu do trampolim e, vai por mim, o assunto repercutiu muito mais do que o caso de Tamaki.

Aquele consolo não pareceu ajudar Sasuke, ele deixou a sala, agradecendo o trabalho de Tenten. Antes de sair da escola, encontrou Hirata, que, dessa vez, acompanhava a babá e as filhas. Eles se cumprimentaram, assim que mãe e filhas se despediram. Hirata sorriu, tentando ser compreensiva com as circunstâncias em que Sasuke se encontrava.

— Neji disse que, se precisar de um advogado, ele pode indicar alguém. — Ao ouvir aquele comentário de Hirata, os olhos de Sasuke congelaram. — Não se preocupe, isso apenas em último caso.

— Eu não posso simplesmente começar uma disputa judicial com a escola ou com os pais de alunos nesse momento. — Sasuke de repente sentiu todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros e Hirata o confortou com alguns tapinhas no braço.

— Em poucos dias tudo vai ser resolvido. — Ela tentou animá-lo, mas como poderia? Sasuke apenas agradeceu, dispensando mais uma vez o café que Hirata ofereceu. Ele precisava encontrar com Tobirama naquela manhã para conversarem sobre a inauguração do projeto.

***

Assim que colocou os óculos escuros, Naruto apalpou os bolsos de trás da calça, checando se estava com o celular, a carteira e as chaves.

— Chaves. — Ele olhou ao redor e encontrou o molho de chaves em cima de uma caixa de papelão.

Seu apartamento estava lamentável, sem o sofá, a mesa de refeições e a televisão. Hinata possuía muito dos móveis e, por isso, apenas seu quarto estava mobiliado. O resto do apartamento parecia mais abandonado. Não teria tempo de pensar em redecorar agora, na verdade, não estava pensando em fazer nenhuma reforma naquele apartamento. Faltava poucos meses para o contrato de aluguel vencer, e a ideia inicial era Naruto se mudar antes disso acontecer.

E era pensando em seu futuro, que Naruto fechou a porta do apartamento e saiu, animado com a reunião que teria naquela manhã. Ele desceu as escadas do prédio, e caminhou sem pressa até a estação de metrô. Não havia nenhuma mensagem de Sasuke, quando checou o celular, o que deixou ele um pouco entristecido, já que a última mensagem que enviou não obteve resposta. Lembrando-se em seguida de que Sasuke estava sem o celular e provavelmente não tinha cabeça para ligar o computador e acessar o programa de conversa.

Naruto não agendou nenhum encontro naquela semana, o aplicativo na verdade estava cheio de mensagens para serem analisadas, contudo, ele não encontrava nenhum tempo disponível para pensar nisso. Por outro lado, sua agente, Tsunade, estava conseguindo algumas publicidades para ele trabalhar.

Mas, naquela manhã, a reunião que ela conseguiu era muito mais importante. Uma chance que Naruto vinha esperando há alguns anos e poderia levá-lo para a Broadway. Naruto era um bom dançarino e cantor, quando mais jovem, trabalhou em um grupo musical, mas o sucesso não repercutiu muito no país. Houve algumas brigas internas e o grupo musical se desfez.

A competitividade era muito grande naquele meio, Naruto estava acostumado mais a atuar do que dançar, de qualquer forma, ele poderia fazer os dois se fosse necessário. Só estava um pouco enferrujado. O que, para um homem de vinte e seis anos, seria o auge da vida. Mas ele estava competindo com garotos ainda mais jovens e cheios de talento, que trabalhavam incansavelmente desde muito cedo, assim como ele. A diferença era que Naruto precisou intercalar sempre outros tipos de trabalho para se sustentar e por isso nem sempre teve condições de forcar totalmente na carreira.

Ao chegar no endereço indicado, encontrou-se com Tsunade. Ela era uma mulher de cinquenta anos, mas de acordo com sua aparência, ninguém ousaria dizer que ela teria mais do que quarenta.

— Vamos logo, estamos quase em cima da hora. — Ela o apressou e apagou o cigarro. Foram caminhando ombro a ombro pela entrada do prédio. O salto alto de Tsunade fazia um som oco no chão, enquanto ela desfilava seriamente fazendo comentários sobre a entrevista. — Não temos tradutores, então espero que seu inglês esteja bom.

— É claro que está bom. — Naruto respondeu em inglês.

— Ótimo. — Ela sorriu e os dois entraram no elevador. — Hoje vão analisar o currículo dos candidatos, mas as audições vão acontecer na próxima semana. Então prepare alguma coisa incrível.

— Já tenho uma cena em mente.

— Eles querem também um dançarino, eu disse que você é o melhor. — Tsunade deu uma olhadinha e sorriu. — Eles vão amar esse seus olhos azuis, ninguém resiste a um mestiço. — Tsunade levou a mão ao queixo e pensou um pouco. — E que tal a gente clarear mais seus cabelos?

— Não, não, estou bem assim. — Naruto riu, já acostumado com as ideias mirabolantes dela.

— Naruto, é a sua chance, você precisa fazer sucesso com eles, ou a próxima chance pode nunca acontecer. — Tsunade também era um pouco alarmista às vezes, mas Naruto sabia desde o começo que as chances eram baixas.

Assim que eles saíram do elevador, encontraram outros rostos conhecidos. Eram candidatos que buscavam a mesma chance. Sequer sabiam para qual papel estava disputando. Os sorrisos eram todos falsos, enquanto suas expressões diziam para quebrar uma perna quando andava, as palavras saindo de suas bocas eram saudações gentis.

Tsunade não era diferente, ela ergueu o queixo e andou ainda mais altiva pelo corredor, fazendo comentários simpáticos sobre a aparência das pessoas e seus trabalhos. Enquanto sussurrava para Naruto coisas como “odiei aquele cabelo” ou “a atuação dele nem foi tão incrível assim”. Enquanto eles aguardavam, Naruto não conseguia manter nenhuma conversa, estava ansioso. Ele se levantou, faltava algumas pessoas na sua frente, mas não existia um tempo específico para a entrevista. Alguns demoravam mais e outros saíam em menos de um minuto depois de entrarem, chorando copiosamente. Foram duas atrizes e um ator que saíram chorando.

— Por favor, não importa o que eles digam, não chore na frente das pessoas. — Tsunade falou seria. — Não é bom para sua imagem, mas também eu sou muito emotiva, se você chorar, eu vou chorar e daí minha maquiagem já era.

Naruto deu uma risada e sua vez de ser entrevistado chegou.

***

O dia no trabalho passou lentamente, eram muitos assuntos para resolver e no final da tarde, Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira, cansado. Ele arrumou sua mesa e vestiu o paletó, estava deixando o prédio para buscar Tamaki na escola. Os colegas estavam se reunindo para irem beber em algum bar próximo do trabalho, mas Sasuke deixou passar o convite.

Estava ansioso para encontrar a filha, essa era a verdade. E assim que a viu sair da sala de aula, Sasuke sentiu o peito apertar um pouco mais. Tamaki estava de cabeça baixa e parecia triste. Ele se aproximou e abaixou-se para cumprimentar a filha. As outras crianças não pareciam se aproximar dela, pelo que ele percebeu. Todas conversavam e corriam para os brinquedos e nenhuma chamou Tamaki.

— Quero ir para casa, papai. — Ela disse, e sua voz foi de partir o coração. Sasuke se levantou e pegou a mochila das costas da filha, ele acenou para Tenten, agradecendo-a pelo trabalho dela.

— Tama-chan! Tama-chan! — A voz da menina chamou a atenção de Tamaki e Sasuke.

— Tamaki-chan. — A outra menina também chamou. As duas eram gêmeas idênticas, corriam na direção deles usando o mesmo uniforme escolar que Tamaki, mas um par de sapatos pretos com meias brancas. Yuna e Akemi possuíam cabelos escuros e curtinhos, como os de sua mãe, que vinha andando logo atrás delas.

Tamaki sorriu e soltou a mão do pai, correndo para encontrar-se com as amigas.

Sasuke cumprimentou Hirata e eles não puderam fazer outras coisa, senão aguardar as meninas que correram para brincarem juntas no gira-gira.

— Eu pensei que seria divertido se Tamaki pudesse ir brincar com Yuna e Akemi nesse final de semana. — Hirata falou. — O tempo está um pouco instável, mas minha casa é grande, elas terão bastante espaço para brincar.

— Se, por acaso, Tamaki quiser, não vejo por que não aceitar. — Sasuke disse, em seguida olhou para a filha que sorria amplamente. Ele então notou que havia algumas pessoas os observando e fazendo comentários. Embora não conseguisse ouvir o que estavam falando, ele poderia ter uma ideia do assunto.

— Não se incomode com as pessoas. — Hirata tinha os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, observando as crianças. Algumas outras crianças se aproximaram das três meninas e aos poucos várias outras também estavam brincando juntas.

Hirata era mais baixa que Sasuke, ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, com um sorriso gentil.

— Eu estou acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de pessoa. — Ele comentou, mas não se aprofundou no assunto. As crianças brincaram por pelo menos quinze minutos a mais, até que eles tiveram que ir embora.

Tamaki chegou em casa com o espírito renovado e falante. Após o banho, Sasuke preparou o jantar e eles se sentaram para comer a refeição.

— Come a ervilha. — Sasuke orientou, mas Tamaki fez um enorme bico, recusando.

— Eu não quero comer ervilha.

— Você gostava, até pouco tempo atrás. — Ele disse, enquanto servia um pouco mais de salada em seu prato.

— Agora eu gosto de milho. —Ela continuou empurrando as ervilhas para o canto do prato. O interfone tocou e Sasuke levantou-se para atender a portaria.

— Quem? — Sasuke perguntou, ouvindo um chiado de interferência. — Eu vou descer, espere um pouco.

Ele pediu para Tamaki esperar, apontando para as ervilhas e mandando ela comer tudo.

Sasuke pegou o casaco e vestiu, estava um pouco frio naquela noite. Ele usava uma calça de sarja verde oliva, que apertava mais no calcanhar e ficava um pouco mais frouxa nas coxas. O casaco era um moletom da época da faculdade, embora ele não fosse interessado em esportes. Sasuke estava de meias, então ele apenas calçou o sapato e abriu a porta. Com o interfone dando erro, precisou descer as escadas e ir até a portaria ver quem estava tentando subir na hora que o portão travou.

Era noite, e Sasuke estreitou os olhos para poder enxergar a pessoa no portão. Ele era alto e tinha cabelos loiros. Não precisava de muito para deduzir quem era.

— Cheguei em uma hora ruim? — Naruto perguntou, enquanto Sasuke abria o portão com a chave magnética.

— Estamos jantando.

— Sério? Eu trouxe a sobremesa. — Ele falou, erguendo a mão e mostrando um saco pardo com um desenho de uma famosa confeitaria.

Os dois subiram as escadas e Naruto fez algumas perguntas sobre a escola. Sasuke disse um pouco sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia e então eles entraram no apartamento.

— Tio Naruto. — Tamaki veio correndo até a porta e pulou nos braços de Naruto sem pestanejar. Ele a pegou no colo e deu uma voltinha, erguendo Tamaki no alto. Assim que Naruto mostrou os doces que tinham dentro do saco, Tamaki comeu toda a comida do prato, incluindo as ervilhas. Ela então sentou-se ansiosa no sofá, aguardando Sasuke servir os doces em um prato, com um guardanapo para ela não se sujar.

Naruto tinha acabado de comer, por isso não aceitou o jantar oferecido por Sasuke, mas eles dividiram os restantes dos daifuku com morango, já que Tamaki ficou com a maioria.

A atenção estava toda em Tamaki, até Sasuke mandá-la escovar os dentes. Já era quase oito horas da noite, e ele queria manter a rotina de sono da filha. Mesmo tentando ir contra o sono, Tamaki já bocejava e seus olhos se fechavam naturalmente. Não levou nem, cinco minutos para Sasuke retornar do quarto dela, dizendo que dormiu.

— Não deu tempo nem da Elsa fugir. — Naruto deu uma risada breve, ele ouviu anteriormente Tamaki pedir para Sasuke contar a história do livro da Elsa.

— Ainda bem que ela sempre dorme antes, assim não preciso cantar aquela música. — Ele comentou, dando um breve sorriso e sentando-se casualmente ao lado de Naruto. Sasuke então olhou para Naruto e notou que havia algo a mais. — Você parece mais animado do que o normal.

— Sim, é verdade. — Naruto não escondeu a excitação. — Hoje eu fiz uma entrevista e fui muito elogiado, semana que vem eu vou fazer esse teste e espero por isso desde muito tempo.

Sasuke inclinou o corpo mais para frente e o parabenizou.

— É algum papel principal?

— Não, na verdade, ainda não sabemos. Mas essa agência tem escolas especializadas em teatro e muitos conseguem uma chance depois que entram nela.

— As vagas são concorridas?

— Sim. — Naruto dobrou a perna e bateu os dedos na calça jeans. — Eu lembrei que você estava sem celular e não sabia quanto tempo isso ia demorar.

— Amanhã vou pegar o aparelho e ver se consegui recuperar meus dados. — Sasuke levantou-se e ofereceu para Naruto uma bebida. Ele abriu duas latas de cerveja e entregou uma para ele. — Então, se você conseguir entrar nessa escola de teatro, o que pretende fazer?

— Me mudar. — Naruto revelou, afinal, era o sonho dele. — Mas ainda é cedo, tenho alguns contratos para finalizar.

— Como o meu contrato? — Sasuke perguntou, seu coração batia acelerado e ele tentou se manter distante a todo momento, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar na possibilidade de Naruto se tornar apenas uma lembrança distante de sua vida. De repente, aquela ideia pareceu dolorosa.

— Não peguei mais nenhum contrato do aplicativo, eu acho que vou encerrar. — Naruto, por sua vez, parecia à vontade, segurando a lata de cerveja e balançando a perna de forma agitada. — Tenho alguns comerciais para gravar e fotos de publicidade. Tsunade, a minha agente, ela também queria que eu fizesse teste para um musical que vai estrear esse ano. Mas ainda não tenho certeza...

Sasuke moveu a cabeça e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Naruto, mantendo uma distância de uma almofada. Entre eles, havia uma boneca de princesa, ao qual Tamaki esqueceu de guardar com os outros brinquedos.

— Eu espero que consiga a vaga que você sonha. — Sasuke virou a cabeça e deu um sorriso. Era sincero, apesar dos sentimentos lutarem em seu peito, ele queria que Naruto tivesse uma boa vida.


	16. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XVI

Ele não conseguia se concentrar e por isso seus movimentos pareciam tão desregulares.

— Não estamos aqui para brincadeira, leve isso a sério. — Tsunade bateu o bastão de madeira no chão. Ela segurava aquele cabo, apenas para apoiar a mão e criar o tom da entrada, batendo uma, duas, três vezes no chão. — Leveza, erga mais a perna, a perna direita. Pausa.

Assim que ela falou pausa, Naruto relaxou o corpo e alongou as costas. Suas mãos foram até os pés e ele sentiu uma leve puxada no músculo, mas não se abalou.

Tsunade foi professora de dança, antes de assumir a agência do pai, após um acidente que comprometeu sua carreira no ballet. De qualquer forma, ela ainda era professora de dança e sempre dava aula para aqueles que passavam pela agência e desejavam mais aperfeiçoamento.

Naruto observou-a fazer os movimentos que ela queria dele, depois, imitou-a, mas não conseguia erguer tanto a perna como ela havia orientado.

— Se esforce um pouco mais, eles querem alguém completo. — Ela falou em um tom de voz sério, mas não era rude. — Você não está entregando todo o seu coração nessa dança, o que aconteceu?

Naruto sentou-se no chão do salão e secou o rosto com a toalha. Fazia alguns dias que ele não via Sasuke. Era domingo, e ele o dispensou, dizendo que Tamaki tinha um compromisso para visitar as amigas. E o que Naruto poderia fazer? Exigir que o cliente cumprisse com o combinado no contrato?

Naruto não poderia obrigar Sasuke a sair com ele, se ele não queria sair.

— Vamos do começo. — Tsunade falou e Naruto se levantou. Ele fez todos os passos seguindo o barulho que o bastão fazia no chão. — Seis, cinco, quatro, três. Gira, movimenta os braços, olha a postura. Naruto, não olhe para mim, olhe adiante.

Enquanto dançava, Naruto sentia todos os músculos do corpo trabalhar. Ele se envolvia com a dança e sentia o ritmo dentro de si, como o palpitar do seu coração. Mas, agora, sua cabeça estava tão confusa que ele não conseguia terminar aquele passo.

— Pausa. — Tsunade ordenou, dessa vez, a voz era mais rígida. — Volte quando quiser trabalhar de verdade.

Ela se virou e saiu da sala, parecendo uma verdadeira megera. Mas bastou Naruto sair do vestiário, que Tsunade o chamou para tomar um café. A máscara de professora cruel caiu completamente, enquanto ela pedia um frapê de café.

— Sinto muito, hoje parece que estou bem fora do normal. — Naruto tentou uma desculpa, mas Tsunade não parecia convencida.

— Eu saí da minha cama as cinco da manhã em um domingo. Você só tem isso para me dizer? — Ela falou, enquanto se animava com o copo de frapê sendo servido. — O que está acontecendo? É com o trabalho? Precisa de dinheiro?

— Não, não, eu só estou com a cabeça cheia.

— Cheia de que? Você é jovem, bonito e dança bem. O que tem nessa sua cabeça que está atrapalhando nossa manhã? — Talvez fosse o silêncio de Naruto, ou o seu rosto corado, quem sabe o olhar que ele deu para a xícara de café. Tsunade sabia. — Ele deve ser nota dez, para fazer você olhar assim para uma colher.

Naruto agitou as mãos, mas já era tarde.

— Não estamos juntos de verdade. — Naruto suspirou e então contou a verdade. Quando terminou, esperava que Tsunade o repreendesse como Hinata e Kiba fizeram. Contudo, o olhar de Tsunade era muito mais doce do que ele esperava receber.

— Seus amigos têm razão de se preocupar com ele, mas se o que você está sentido é real, então por que não dar uma chance?

— Eu não sei se ele está a fim.

Tsunade gargalhou.

— Os jovens atualmente são hilários. Na minha época a gente dialogava. — Ela saboreava o chantili com a ajuda de uma colher, enquanto falava. — É claro que as pessoas ficavam intimidadas de se aproximar de mim, mas eu nunca deixei uma frase cortada, sabe? Quando a gente permite meias palavras, a outra pessoa pode completar a frase como ela quiser. Então, em vez de ficar lamentando, porque não assumir uma frase inteira.

Naruto riu. Aquela conversa fez o restante do ensaio parecer muito mais leve e a coreografia menos complicada.

Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que não sabia como agir. Sempre foi muito ciente dos seus sentimentos e da sua aparência, não era envergonhado e gostava de seduzir. Contudo, as coisas pareciam complicadas quando o assunto era Sasuke. Além dele ser o cliente da vez, também havia toda a situação de sua experiência anterior com o pai de Tamaki e Naruto não queria prejudicá-lo e nem o magoar. Por isso, decidiu ir devagar.

— Vamos, erga a perna. — Ele ouvia Tsunade falar. No final do ensaio, os dois estavam diante da barra em frente do espelho.

— Eu quero tentar aquele teste para o musical. — Naruto comentou, enquanto alongava o pescoço tenso.

— Sério? — Tsunade perguntou animada, mas depois o olhou curiosa. — Você não queria nem ver o roteiro, por que mudou de ideia?

— Você sempre diz que temos que abrir mais nossos horizontes, não é? — Naruto deu um sorriso e depois agradeceu o trabalho dela em passar aquele domingo com ele.

***

Sasuke colocou Tamaki na cama assim que chegaram em casa. Ela estava cansada e dormia profundamente, após passar o dia todo brincando com as amigas na casa de Hirata.

Neji não estava presente e Hirata fez companhia para ele durante todo o dia. Eles almoçaram na varanda com as crianças e observaram a brincadeira delas enquanto conversavam e bebiam algo leve. Temari não pode participar, porque estava a trabalho e sua filha passava o final de semana com Shikamaru.

A conversa com Hirata girou exclusivamente em torno das filhas e sobre o trabalho. Foi um momento para relaxar e respirar. Agora, em casa, Sasuke tomou um banho demorado e deitou-se na cama. Ele conseguiu recuperar alguns dados importantes do aparelho celular queimado, e estava ainda aprendendo a mexer no novo celular que comprou. A agenda de contatos foi transferida sem problemas, mas houve um erro no backup das mensagens e ele perdeu todas que estavam no aparelho.

O número continuou o mesmo e por isso aos poucos foi recebendo novas mensagens. Agora, Sasuke seria mais cuidadoso. Ele também seria mais cauteloso com seus próximos movimentos. E isso era um pensamento exclusivamente voltado para a foto de Naruto que Sasuke observava em seu novo aparelho celular.

Ele leu a mensagem de Naruto, mas não chegou a responder. A última conversa que tiveram, foi o suficiente para ele perceber que as coisas estavam se encaminhando para um rumo que Sasuke não poderia controlar futuramente. Naruto se aproximou muito rápido de Tamaki, conquistando-a com sua personalidade cativante e divertida.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e pensou no que havia conversado com Itachi. Sabia que era arriscado, sabia que era algo completamente fora de sua zona de conforto, mas ele havia feito mesmo assim.

Com um suspiro, sentindo a garganta fechar após alguns pensamentos, Sasuke deitou e olhou o celular jogado na cama ao seu lado.

Como ele poderia se sentir daquela forma tão tranquila quando estava com Naruto? Era como se já se conhecessem há anos. Essa sensação Sasuke nunca sentiu com outra pessoa antes.

Ao lado do pai de Tamaki, ele experimentou alguns tipos diferentes de sentimentos. Estava sempre ansioso para encontrá-lo, o coração disparava na expectativa de ficarem juntos e sozinhos. Era excitante viver ao lado dele, compartilhar algumas experiências novas. A sensação era de estar no topo de uma montanha e seu coração acelerado com o vento soprando seu rosto. Nunca sabendo se o vento ia parar. E, quando ele começou a evitá-lo, afastando-se cada vez mais, Sasuke entendeu que aquela montanha não era sempre excitante. O outro lado desse sentimento era amargo e dolorido. Sasuke foi do céu ao inferno como se tivesse se atirado da montanha de braços abertos.

Agora, em seu coração, existia um medo de tentar novamente. O medo de viver um sonho e acordar em um pesadelo. Ainda que ele se sentisse bem ao lado de Naruto, não poderia simplesmente esperar que aquele sentimento fosse retribuído. Afinal de contas, Naruto tinha planos, e sonhos tão grandes que não cabia a Sasuke interferir.

Ele dormiu pouco naquela noite, acordou no outro dia com dor no pescoço. Sasuke sentou-se na cama e alongou de um lado para o outro, ouvindo passos vindo da sala. Assim que se levantou, vestiu uma camiseta e caminhou até a sala para encontrar Tamaki deitada no sofá.

— Hora do banho, Tama-chan. — Ele disse, recebendo um resmungo como resposta. Mesmo assim, ele a pegou no colo. Naquela manhã, levaram mais tempo para se arrumarem. Era também o dia que a diretora havia marcado para os pais das crianças se reunirem.

Sasuke ajeitou a gola do uniforme de Tamaki, enquanto ela ouvia com atenção o que ele dizia.

— Papai, eu não quero falar essas coisas. — Tamaki abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os pés calçados em sapatinhos pretos.

— Tamaki-chan, você vai demonstrar que refletiu sobre o seu erro. — Sasuke falou, segurando o queixo da filha. — Nós devemos pensar sobre os erros e evitar repeti-los.

— Mas ele que começou. — Ela insistiu, fazendo as bochechas inflarem.

— A questão não é apenas quem começa. — Ajoelhado no chão, Sasuke a puxou para um abraço. — No mundo existem pessoas que não sabem refletir sobre seus erros e continuam cometendo os mesmos erros. Quando nós aprendemos, e nos desculpamos, demonstramos maturidade e podemos seguir de cabeça erguida. Eu tenho certeza de que, com isso, todos os seus colegas vão achar que você é muito legal.

Tamaki ainda não estava confiante e por isso, quando chegaram na escola, ela entrou na sala, escondendo-se atrás da perna de Sasuke. A sala de aula foi decorada com alguns balões e lanternas coloridas, havia uma mesa com doces e salgadinhos, onde as crianças poderiam se servir. Os pais e mães conversavam animados num canto da sala, enquanto as crianças estavam sentadas no tapete em frente à televisão, assistindo um desenho muito popular entre as crianças.

— Tamaki-chan, sente-se com seus colegas. — Tenten pegou-a pela mão e a levou até o tapete. Depois, ela retornou para falar com Sasuke. — Eu agradeço profundamente a tentativa de vocês em unir novamente a turma.

Sasuke piscou, não entendendo o que a professora queria dizer. Mas não houve tempo para conversar, Tenten o convidou para falar com os outros responsáveis presente. Havia também duas avós e algumas tias. Era ao todo trinta adultos espalhados pelas cadeirinhas das crianças, com copo de suco na mão e um prato de degustação.

— Uchiha-san, eu tenho certeza de que esse mal entendido vai ser logo superado. — A mulher que falou era familiar. Sasuke a conheceu na primeira reunião que esteve na escola. — Eu preciso da receita desse bolinho com queijo, é muito bom.

Outra pessoa elogiou os petiscos e a bebida, falando sobre suas habilidades na cozinha, então elas trocaram receitas.

— Uchiha-san, ainda não está no grupo de pais da escola, eu vou adicioná-lo ao grupo, me passe seu número de telefone.

Realmente, Sasuke não fazia parte de nenhum grupo de pais do colégio, uma semana se passou desde que Tamaki estava naquela escola, e eles eram alvo de um mal entendido e agora parecia que Sasuke era requisitado pelos pais. A conversa foi leve e ninguém comentou sobre a criança que Tamaki mordeu, também não comentaram sobre as palavras grosseiras que as crianças da turma proferiram para sua filha e aquilo o incomodou, a ponto de ele se levantar e pedir licença para resolver algo do lado de fora.

Inventou uma ligação de última hora apenas para sair da sala. Sasuke olhou na direção de Tamaki, ela sorria e conversava com alguns colegas sobre o desenho que assistiam, mesmo assim, Sasuke não se sentia tão à vontade.

— Sasuke... — Quando alguém o chamou, ele se virou.

— Naruto? — Sasuke ficou surpreso, mas depois recordou-se de que havia dito para ele que aquela reunião seria naquele dia de manhã. — Você chegou agora?

— Eu estava no estacionamento ajudando o Kyoshi vestir a roupa do gato Mokatu.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e depois olhou sério para Naruto, ele não sabia se havia entendido corretamente, mas quando um gato gigante de cor amarela veio andando na direção deles, Sasuke compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

— Você preparou aquela comida e a bebida? — Ele perguntou, surpreso.

— Eu perguntei para a professora se podia trazer algo para animar as coisas, ela disse que sim. E a vice-diretora liberou a entrada do Kyoshi para ele fazer uma apresentação para a turma. — Naruto sorriu e deu alguns passos para frente, ficando próximo de Sasuke.

— Eu não posso pagar por essas coisas, Naruto, por que você não me falou sobre isso?

— Olha, antes de você ficar bravo comigo, me deixa explicar.

Sasuke olhou para o gato que tinha olhos brilhantes e a cabeça muito arredondada com as orelhas se mexendo. Era engraçado, e provavelmente as crianças iriam adorar, mas não era aquele tipo de atenção que Sasuke queria para si.

Por sua vez, Naruto sorria amplamente na sua frente e falava sobre a ideia que teve, para que as crianças se divertissem juntas.

— Ele não está cobrando a hora, só o almoço. É meu amigo e a gente sempre quebra um galho para o outro. — Naruto virou-se para o gato gigante e fez um aceno. O gato moveu as patas e miou. — Viu? Ele é legal.

Sasuke abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava surpreso e preocupado. Seus pensamentos em conflito não conseguiram ser tão rápidos quanto Tamaki, que falou alto de dentro da sala.

— Olha, é o gato Mokatu. — Ela e as crianças se levantaram eufóricas e começaram a pular, enquanto o gato entrava na sala e começava a miar. Não dava mais para voltar atrás e dizer não para Naruto.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. — Sasuke falou sério e Naruto concordou.

A brincadeira das crianças com o gato Mokatu durou algum tempo, Tenten havia reorganizado seu planejamento e a aula foi suspensa pelo menos até as dez horas da manhã, quando Mokatu se despediu das crianças e foi embora. Naruto o acompanhou até o estacionamento, para ajudar a tirar aquela cabeça gigante.

Depois, Naruto retornou para a sala, onde a professora conversava com as crianças.

— Vamos todos agradecer a família de Tamaki, pelo café da manhã e a visita do gato Mokatu. — A professora e as crianças estavam todas em linha reta em frente a Tamaki, que segurava a mão de Sasuke. As crianças fizeram um reverência junto com a professora e agradeceram.

Tamaki parecia empolgada e, dessa vez, não se escondia atrás das pernas de Sasuke. Eles se despediram, junto com os pais. As crianças teriam aula normal até o horário da saída.

— Foi muito divertido, preciso saber o contato do gato Mokatu. — Um dos pais falou, aliás, aquele era o pai da criança que havia sido mordida por Tamaki.

Naruto foi quem entregou o cartão do artista da apresentação e depois ele sorriu.

— Sinto muito por nossa filha ter machucado o seu filho. — Ele disse em seguida e olhou sério para o pai da outra criança.

— Você sabe, as crianças são assim mesmo. — O homem falou, de forma casual, movendo a mão. — O pai dele fez um escândalo quando soube, ele é super protetor e acaba mimando nosso filho. Mesmo fazendo todas as vontades dele, ainda queria ganhar mais um presente e quando eu disse não, ele deu uma mordida no próprio braço.

— De qualquer forma. — Sasuke falou, depois de ouvir a risada do pai da criança. — Não foi correto o que minha filha fez, assim como não foi adequado magoá-la com palavras tão duras sobre nossa família e seu lar.

— Tem razão. — Aquele pai continuou agindo tranquilamente e não disse mais nada relevante, senão alguns comentários sobre sua própria experiência com as malcriações do filho.

Ao deixarem a escola, Sasuke estava preocupado com o que aconteceria depois, tendo Naruto ao seu lado para tranquilizá-lo. E ainda havia essa questão a ser resolvida.

— Não se preocupe, essas pessoas não parecem tão ruins, mas são movidas a fofoca.

Sasuke ouvia tudo o que ele dizia, mas com o pensamento um pouco distante.

— Você está ocupado agora a tarde? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Não, tenho ensaio apenas a noite. — Naruto respondeu e sorriu novamente.

— Podemos então conversar?

Naruto concordou e eles encontraram uma cafeteria próxima da escola. Pediram um café expresso e Naruto decidiu provar uma das panquecas com frutas vermelhas. Sasuke recusou, quando Naruto ofereceu uma fatia.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas novamente sobre hoje de manhã. — Naruto disse, enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo. — Não vou mentir, achei que você fosse recusar, por isso eu falei primeiro com a vice-diretora e a professora...

— Naruto, eu quero terminar. — A frase pairava em sua cabeça desde a noite anterior. Sasuke falou e notou que aquela frase ficou bem estranha em voz alta. A atendente da cafeteria, que estava servindo mais café para eles, os olhou com uma expressão assustada e depois pediu desculpas, afastando-se da mesa. — Digo, eu quero cancelar o contrato.

— O que? Por quê? — Naruto desistiu da panqueca de frutas vermelhas, soltando os talheres no prato.

— Eu reli o contrato e vi que existe uma cláusula sobre o pagamento extra caso o contrato seja suspenso, eu só peço alguns dias para eu fazer a transferência.

— Sasuke, eu não quero o seu dinheiro. — Naruto falou mais alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor, que começaram a conversar sobre o que acontecia. Depois, Naruto abaixou a voz, ainda encarando seriamente o rosto de Sasuke.

— E eu não vou prejudicar seu trabalho, eu sei que você tem seus objetivos e sonhos para alcançar.

Naruto enrugou a testa, os olhos azuis pareciam mais confusos do que nunca.

— Do que você está falando?

Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, enquanto ele puxava o ar pela boca e continuava falando. Era verdade que ele leu o contrato e verificou se poderia cancelar, o valor dito anteriormente era apenas se houvesse algum gasto excedido. Sinceramente, ele estava apenas cogitando cancelar o contrato, mas os acontecimentos daquela manhã fizeram o Uchiha tomar uma decisão precipitada, achando que aquele era um momento oportuno. Além disso, Naruto estava excedendo em suas obrigações com aquele aluguel.

— Eu pensei melhor, não posso continuar enganando as pessoas dessa forma. — Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Naruto novamente. Sua expressão surpresa foi mudando para entristecida e depois ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe, já passei por isso antes. — Naruto pareceu mais tranquilo, depois que ouviu o que Sasuke tinha a dizer. — Às vezes as pessoas se sentem mal por pagar alguém para fazer parte de sua vida. Só que eu posso garantir a você que não está prejudicando ninguém, por isso não há nada de errado. Ok?

O primeiro pensamento de Sasuke foi que o prejudicado era ele mesmo. Mas como poderia dizer isso para Naruto? É claro que o outro insistiria nos motivos e Sasuke não poderia simplesmente se basear nos seus sentimentos atuais. Sentimentos esses que ainda nem estavam tão claro.

— Temos ainda dez dias para o final do mês. Você já fez o pagamento, então por que cancelar tudo agora? — Naruto voltou a comer a panqueca de frutas vermelhas e Sasuke ficou olhando para ele sem uma resposta. Depois de um momento, ele continuou. — Eu fui invasivo, peço desculpas. A minha intenção era ajudar, mas de agora em diante eu apenas vou aparecer quando você solicitar. Eu fiz as contas, e temos ainda três encontros, dois durante a semana e um no domingo. Pode escolher qualquer lugar para a gente ir, o que acha?

— Eu... eu não sei. — Sasuke levou a xícara de café até a boca, mas sentiu o gosto frio. Naruto solicitou outra xícara e ele foi servido pela mesma atendente. Dessa vez, ela trouxe também uma fatia de torta de morango e duas colheres de sobremesa.

— É uma cortesia da cafeteria, para o casal. — Ela sorriu, e se afastou.

— Viu, ela acha que nós fizemos as pazes. — Naruto pegou a colher de sobremesa e experimentou um lado da torta. — Está maravilhoso, coma.

Sasuke concordou, a torta estava boa. O café quente. E, olhando a sua frente, Sasuke viu um sorriso contagiante. Seu coração não ia conseguir suportar aqueles três últimos encontros em silêncio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto sem limites: a  
> Sasuke pega a calculadora e começa a contabilizar quanto isso vai custar   
> HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAUHAHU
> 
> O Gato Mokatu é minha criação :D se precisarem alugar para eventos pode chamar no privado :c
> 
> Agora vocês estão vendo que o Naruto ta focando em outra profissão ne? Cantor e bailarino. aiaia como ele ainda nao fez sucesso ne? Lindo como é kkk o Kiba enquanto isso é estrela de dorama HUAHUAUHAHUA
> 
> Beijos, até mais.


	17. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XVII

Naruto alongava-se na barra, enquanto seu reflexo no espelho não condizia com a animação da professora. Tsunade parou ao lado dele e pousou as mãos na cintura. Ela era baixa e possuía um corpo cheio de curvas, muito bem cuidado. Quando o ensaio começou para valer, Naruto ficou mais atento aos seus movimentos e conseguiu executar com perfeição os passos.

— Parabéns, mas com uma cara dessas você não ganharia nem uma carta de uma fã do Junior High. — Tsunade cruzou os braços e esperou uma explicação.

Naruto andou de um lado para o outro, esfregando as mãos nos cabelos e depois parou na frente de Tsunade.

— Eu estou apaixonado. — Ele disse, com os braços abertos. — Não sei como isso aconteceu.

— Oh! Não me diga? — Tsunade fingiu surpresa, levando a mão à boca. — Que tal usar essa emoção na dança? Você está apaixonado, é essa cara que eu quero que você use quando dançar. Pense nesse homem enquanto dança e depois a gente resolve o resto.

Ela não quis saber de mais nada e mandou Naruto executar a coreografia mais algumas vezes. Às dez da noite, os dois terminaram de organizar as roupas na bolsa e ela prometeu levá-lo para comer alguma coisa.

Com fome, Naruto aceitou. Os pedidos não demoraram a chegar e por isso eles conversaram enquanto comiam. Tsunade o ouviu quieta por um tempo e depois ela riu baixo.

— O que houve?

— Você não percebe? — Tsunade segurava os pauzinho, enquanto olhava a expressão confusa de Naruto. — Parece que esse tal Sasuke está querendo evitar você. Será que ele também não está interessado?

— Eu... eu não sei. — Naruto parou para pensar um pouco e se sentiu até bobo por ser sempre uma pessoa observadora e ótima em ler a linguagem corporal das pessoas. Contudo, nos últimos dias em que esteve com Sasuke, ele jogou tudo para o alto e não agia como era de costume. Tanto que recebeu um puxão de orelha de Hinata, e com razão. Ele não poderia prejudicar Sasuke, mesmo tentando fazer algo correto.

— Você é o expert em relacionamentos aqui, eu apenas dei a dica. — Tsunade voltou a comer.

Naquela noite, Naruto pensou nos momentos em que esteve com Sasuke. Ele sempre admirava a forma como Sasuke falava sobre a filha, ou como ele ficava envergonhado quando eles estavam muito próximos. Pensando nisso, Naruto recordou-se do cheiro agradável que sentia quando estava com ele. Era tão bom aquele aroma.

Após um banho quente, Naruto esparramou-se pela cama e fechou os olhos. Sasuke era um homem bonito, ele também era inteligente e quando conversavam, parecia que as coisas se encaixavam muito bem e não precisava se esforçar tanto para que o assunto transcorresse com naturalidade entre os dois.

Ele foi pensando em cada momento e em cada reação de Sasuke. Desde a reunião no colégio, até o passeio na Disneylândia. Naruto acabou chegando à conclusão de que ele poderia ter intimidado Sasuke com seus presentes e as surpresas. É claro que isso poderia dar a Sasuke uma ideia errada sobre como ele trabalhava. Sobre como ele enxergava os relacionamentos de aluguel. Desde o começo ele quis agradar Sasuke mais do que qualquer outro cliente.

De repente, Naruto sentou-se na cama.

— Merda, ele deve achar que eu faço isso com todo mundo. — Naruto deu um tapa na testa. E se Sasuke pensasse que era assim, que Naruto se comportava com todos os clientes, obviamente ele não veria de fato as intenções por trás de cada uma de suas ações. Ele ficou em pé, precisava conversar com Sasuke e esclarecer tudo.

Ao mesmo tempo que Naruto pensou nisso, um arrepio correu seu corpo, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente na cama. O que ele estava fazendo? Seu teste seria em dois dias, caso conseguisse marcar uma boa impressão, ele poderia ser convidado para estudar na escola em Nova Iorque.

Caso fosse agora falar com Sasuke, o que ele diria? Estava apaixonado, mas o relacionamento deveria ser a longa distância? Isso era correto?

— Eu sou um idiota. — Naruto se deitou na cama novamente e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

***

Quando ouviu que a recepção de inauguração do projeto da cafeteria seria em uma semana, Sasuke não soube como reagir. A obra estava praticamente finalizada, aguardando apenas a montagem dos balcões e a pintura final do lado de fora. Também foi preciso trocar algumas placas de vidro do mezanino, mas isso era mais fácil de resolver.

Tobirama deu um prazo de cinco dias para estar tudo pronto. Sasuke fechou os olhos com pesar e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele não poderia ficar na sua mesa, dando ao luxo de esperar que todos terminassem o projeto sozinhos no prazo estipulado sem nenhum erro. Assim que respondeu o último e-mail, ele vestiu o paletó, enfiando o celular no bolso interno.

A inauguração precisou ser adiantada para que o projeto de Sasuke não fosse desclassificado da Osaka House & Co. O escritório de Hashirama recebeu um comunicado de que o projeto não estava finalizado e por isso não poderia participar. Com um pouco da paciência de Hashirama e a sagacidade de Tobirama, eles conseguiram manter o projeto no concurso. Mas precisava inaugurar a cafeteria em cinco dias.

Sasuke chegou à obra e a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar o paletó. Ele dobrou e guardou dentro de um dos armários dos empregados. Dobrou então as mangas da camisa e tirou a gravata. Ele ajudou os auxiliares a carregar as placas de madeira que seriam fixadas como prateleiras atrás do balcão. Depois que as prateleiras foram instaladas, eles puderam passar para a pintura do lado de fora. Sem se preocupar com sua aparência, Sasuke ajudou na pintura, usando um pincel menor para dar um acabamento nos cantos das janelas.

Durante dois dias ele trabalhou intensamente na obra junto aos empregados, recebendo a visita de Tobirama no final do segundo dia.

— Bom trabalho, Sasuke. Eu simplesmente abomino aqueles que ficam sentados esperando as coisas caírem do céu. — Tobirama deu alguns tapinhas no ombro de Sasuke.

— Perdão, senhor, eu estou sujo de tinta. — Sasuke deu um passo ao lado e Tobirama riu.

— Eu não tenho medo de tinta. — Ele olhou ao redor e fez alguns comentários, virando-se em seguida. — Meu assistente já enviou a lista de convidados? Não vamos esperar muitas pessoas da nossa parte, os convidados dos clientes já foram confirmados. Você pode trazer sua família. Você se casou recentemente, não é?

Sasuke estava desvirando as mangas da camisa, quando ouviu aquela pergunta.

— Eu? — Ele perguntou, surpreso.

— Foi o que eu ouvi, enfim, não quero me intrometer na sua vida pessoal. Apenas estou dizendo para trazer sua família. Meu marido e meu filho também virão. — Dessa forma, Tobirama se despediu, elogiando mais uma vez o trabalho de Sasuke.

Por um momento, Sasuke não quis pensar naquela pergunta como algo comprometedor. Contudo, como chegou aos ouvidos de Tobirama de que ele era casado? Sasuke era muito discreto e não comentava sobre sua vida pessoal no escritório.

Quando retornou, encontrou-se com Shikamaru terminando de fechar uma gaveta da mesa e jogando o paletó nas costas.

— Podemos conversar? — Sasuke fechou a porta do escritório de Shikamaru.

— Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa? Recebi uma mensagem de Tobirama, você o impressionou. — Shikamaru disse, mas notou pela expressão de Sasuke de que não era sobre aquele assunto que ele queria conversar.

— Shikamaru, você contou para alguém que eu sou casado?

— Eu devo ter comentado para o chefe, mas isso é um problema?

— Não, digo, eu... — Sasuke virou-se e andou pelo escritório. Aquela mentira não deveria chegar tão longe, mas estava começando a virar uma bola de neve. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke se sentia tolo porque era óbvio que esse tipo de comentário poderia surgir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Desculpe, eu apenas disse que você talvez precisasse de mais de dois convites.

— Claro, claro. — Sasuke balançou a mão, estava se sentindo um pouco tonto e o corpo parecia perder forças. Ele sentou-se no sofá e, percebendo sua reação, Shikamaru foi até o frigobar da cozinha do escritório e pegou uma garrafa de água para Sasuke beber.

— Você está bem? — Shikamaru sentou-se ao lado dele e Sasuke balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Mas todo o seu rosto empalideceu e ele precisou de mais alguns minutos para se recompor. — Precisa de um médico? Acho que a enfermaria ainda está aberta nesse horário.

— Não se preocupe, é apenas... é apenas. — Sasuke levou a mão à cabeça, ele sentiu a pele arder. Era apenas seu corpo, ele quis dizer. Mas não fez nada além de balançar novamente a mão, sem explicação.

— OK! Eu entendi. — Shikamaru disse baixinho. — Você não está tomando nenhum remédio agora?

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para trás e descansou no encosto do sofá.

— Sim, estou, mas nos últimos dias eu estive ocupado demais e acabei esquecendo um ou dois dias.

— Tudo bem, podemos ir até a farmácia.

— Não é necessário, eu já estou melhor. — Sasuke tentou se levantar e com a ajuda de Shikamaru, ele firmou o pés no chão. Foi apenas uma tontura leve, ele ficaria bem rapidamente.

— Sasuke, eu não queria prejudicar você. — Shikamaru falou, assim que eles saíram do escritório e caminharam até o elevador. — Sinto muito, não achei que isso fosse algo muito pessoal.

— Está tudo bem, eu apenas não estava raciocinando direito. — Sasuke entrou no elevador e Shikamaru continuou acompanhando-o. — Você sabe?

— O que?

— Sobre o Naruto.

— Ah! Ele? — Shikamaru deu um suspiro. — Quando minha filha falou que ele estava na escola, achei que ela estava se confundindo, mas Temari me esclareceu depois que vocês estão juntos. — Eles deixaram o elevador e Shikamaru ofereceu uma carona, já que ele estava de carro e Sasuke havia passado mal.

Quando Sasuke entrou no carro, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Konohamaru, falando que Tamaki havia dormido. Naqueles últimos dias Sasuke precisou recorrer ao serviço de babá, para pegar a filha no colégio.

Enquanto dirigia, Shikamaru comentou sobre o final de semana que escalou com Naruto, notando que ele estava bastante feliz e com uma expressão muito mais animada.

— Não foi difícil entender que ele estava interessado em alguém, ele até comprou uma boneca de presente. — Shikamaru tinha a atenção no trânsito, com as duas mãos no volante.

Sasuke estava em silêncio, ele então foi encaixando as situações. Naruto estava com Shikamaru comprando o presente de Tamaki. Além de terem ido escalar naquele final de semana que Sasuke levou a filha para brincar na casa da ex-mulher do colega de trabalho.

Não tinha como fingir para si mesmo que sentia ciúmes. E tudo ficava ainda mais complicado, por saber que Naruto e Shikamaru tiveram um relacionamento anteriormente.

— Sasuke, se eu soubesse que vocês estavam juntos, eu não teria aceitado o convite para escalar. Sinto muito se isso te incomodou. — Shikamaru falou sincero. — Naruto e eu somos amigos de longa data, o que aconteceu está no passado, mas a nossa amizade ainda é real.

— Eu não me incomodo com isso. — Sasuke conseguiu juntar forças e falou de maneira séria.

— Que bom. — Shikamaru continuou dirigindo. — Eu acho que ele amadureceu muito no último ano, até me pediu conselhos sobre ser pai.

Aquilo era novidade para Sasuke. Mesmo assim, Naruto era um ator e para compor um papel de pai, nada melhor do que falar com uma fonte confiável. E Shikamaru tinha uma ótima relação com a filha. Ainda que internamente Sasuke desejasse que Naruto tivesse de fato interessado nele, era uma viagem com data e hora para ter um final.

***

Concentrado, Naruto estava sentado no chão daquele vasto corredor. Muitos outros artistas aguardavam a sua vez fazendo alongamentos e treinando giros e saltos. Naruto apenas decidiu ficar quieto em um lugar. Se observasse os concorrentes, era capaz dele desistir ali mesmo. Todos pareciam muito mais capazes, com técnicas avançadas e habilidades ricamente treinadas. Naruto era mais ator do que dançarino, mas os testes exigiam duas cenas. Uma com dança e outra com texto.

Ele se sentia confiante em fazer um bom trabalho, poderia não ter a mesma qualidade de alguns ali que deviam dançar desde que estavam no berço. De qualquer forma, ainda havia a expressão artística, a emoção passada, e isso Naruto estava cheio.

O celular vibrou no bolso da calça e ele pegou. Houve uma batida forte no coração quando ele viu a mensagem de Sasuke. Era um desejo de boa sorte para aquele teste. Apenas aquela mensagem parecia que inundou o coração de Naruto e um sorriso desabrochou em seus lábios antes sérios.

Quando chegou sua vez, Naruto respirou fundo e dedicou-se de corpo e alma as duas atividades, deixando o prédio com a sensação de que fez o seu melhor. A primeira pessoa ao qual ele ligou foi para Sasuke.

— Como foi o teste? — Perguntou o Uchiha, do outro lado da linha. Naruto respondeu eufórico.

— Muito bem, eu tive que apresentar a minha coreografia e depois fizemos uma parte em grupo.

— Como é isso?

— O coreografo nos ensinou uma nova coreografia e então tivemos que apresentar.

— No mesmo dia?

— Sim. — Naruto riu.

— Incrível, você foi bem?

— Acho que fui, eles não me desclassificaram nem nada. — Naruto encostou-se em uma das colunas da plataforma do metrô, enquanto mexia no zíper do casaco que vestia. — Algumas pessoas foram liberadas, mas todos são muito bons, então só de chegar aqui me deixou satisfeito.

— Mas você acha que não vai conseguir?

— Não é isso, eu só acho que todo mundo trabalhou duro por essa oportunidade, mesmo que eu não consiga, estou feliz.

— Espero que consiga realizar o seu sonho.

Naruto crispou os lábios, depois, ele sorriu acanhado, sentindo o coração acelerar.

— Sasuke...

— O que é?

— Eu... — Ele pausou um momento, fechando os olhos e depois continuou. — Obrigado.

— Pelo o que?

— Você me mandou uma mensagem de boa sorte, então acho que você me deu sorte.

— Foi uma mensagem, você fez todo o trabalho.

— Você me deu apoio, isso é o que sustenta a nossa carreira. — Naruto olhou para cima, os painéis luminosos do metro piscavam a data e hora, além da temperatura ambiente do lado de fora da estação. — Eu quero te ver.

O coração de Naruto não sossegou um minuto antes de ouvir a resposta de Sasuke.

— Podemos nos ver hoje à noite... — A voz de Sasuke parecia pouco confiante, mas Naruto se agarrou aquele pequeno pedacinho de esperança.

— Vou levar sorvete, qual sabor favorito de Tamaki?

— Chocolate.

— Então vai ser chocolate. — Eles se despediram e Naruto desligou o telefone, entrando em seguida no vagão do metrô que parou na plataforma.


	18. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XVIII

Como combinado, Naruto chegou com um pote de sorvete, além de alguns confeitos coloridos e três coberturas diferentes. De morango, de baunilha e menta. Sasuke apenas pensou que era um pouco exagerado, mas nada disse. Tamaki ficou eufórica e pulou energicamente na frente da bancada da cozinha, querendo experimentar a sobremesa.

— Apenas depois do jantar, e se comer tudo. — Foi o que Sasuke disse para a filha.

— Eu vou comer tudo, papai. — Tamaki ergueu a mão e fez um sinal de promessa, depois ela se virou para Naruto e disse: — Hoje papai fez a minha comida favorita.

— Ah! É mesmo? Qual? — Naruto perguntou para ela.

— Tem arroz e purê de batata, bolinhas de queijo e carne.

— Parece muito bom.

— E salada. — Sasuke disse, depois olhou para a filha. Tamaki virou o rosto para Naruto.

— A salada não é muito boa. — Ela disse baixinho. — Mas eu como mesmo assim.

Naruto gargalhou e logo a seguir foi levado pela mão por Tamaki até o quarto dela, onde se sentaram nas cadeirinhas e brincaram até que Sasuke terminou de preparar a comida e os chamou. Durante todo o jantar, Tamaki estava mais falante do que o habitual e Sasuke notou que isso ocorria sempre quando Naruto estava próximo.

Como prometido, Tamaki comeu toda a comida, inclusive a salada. Sasuke deixou que Naruto tomasse as rédeas da situação a partir da hora da sobremesa. Eles colocaram o pote de sorvete em cima da bancada e separaram os confeitos nas tigelas. Uma tigela com granulado colorido, outra com balinhas em forma de coração e a terceira eram gotas de chocolate branco. Os três frascos de calda já estavam abertos e Naruto ajudou Tamaki a montar o sorvete. Com quatro bolas ele a deixou colocar os confeitos que ela queria. Foram todos para a tigela de sorvete e depois uma grande quantidade de calda de morango.

— Você vai conseguir comer tudo isso? — Naruto perguntou com um tom de preocupação e depois ele olhou para Sasuke, querendo saber se ele estava de acordo com aquela extravagância.

— Vou comer tudo. — Tamaki correu com a tigela na mão e uma colher, sentando-se no sofá.

Sasuke riu e olhou para Naruto.

— Então, o que o senhor vai querer? — Naruto perguntou, pegando o pano de limpeza, passando pelo balcão. Ele estava do outro lado, enquanto Sasuke continuava sentado no banco. — Vou preparar o seu sorvete com três bolas. Qual confeito você prefere?

— Qual você sugere? — Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Naruto. Desde a conversa deles naquela tarde, quando o ouviu comemorar sobre seu teste, o Uchiha se sentia diferente. Era como se a realização de Naruto mexesse com ele. Sasuke queria comemorar seu sucesso, e ficou feliz ao ouvi-lo tão animado no telefone.

Sasuke pousou os cotovelos sobre a bancada e sorriu na direção dele. Naquele momento de descontração, ele perdeu qualquer pensamento que o fazia querer se afastar de Naruto.

— Eu vou sugerir as gotas de chocolate branco. — Naruto apontou para a tigela e depois piscou para ele. — Comprei em uma ótima casa de chocolates, seria um desperdício se você não provasse.

— Então vou querer as gotas.

— Ótima escolha. — Naruto salpicou a tigela com as gotas de chocolate e depois direcionou a mão para as caldas.

— Menta. — Sasuke falou de prontidão. — Só um pouco.

— Ok! Só um pouco. — Naruto virou o frasco de calda e apertou o produto para cair sobre o sorvete, parando quando achou que era uma quantidade razoável. Ele pegou uma colher e entregou para Sasuke, colocando a tigela com o sorvete na frente dele. — E voilà, um sorvete digno de prêmio.

Quando ouviu a palavra prêmio, Sasuke recordou-se sobre o seu projeto. Enquanto ele comia o sorvete, disse casualmente que a cafeteria seria inaugurada em dois dias. Naruto o parabenizou, animadamente.

— Eu tenho mais um convite. — Sasuke mexia a colher na tigela, pegando mais um bocado de sorvete, levando-o na boca. Naruto apenas ficou ali parado, olhando para ele, enquanto parecia esperar que ele completasse a frase. — Você gostaria de nos acompanhar?

Naruto continuou olhando para ele quieto, mas o silêncio não durou muito tempo.

— É claro. — Ele respondeu.

— Você poderia descontar essas horas do passeio de domingo, já que nós nos vimos duas vezes essa semana. — Com isso, Sasuke estava contando com a reunião na segunda-feira na escola de Tamaki, e o jantar de hoje.

— Sasuke... — Naruto deu um longo suspiro. — Você quer que eu vá como o seu marido de aluguel?

Sasuke olhou imediatamente para Tamaki, ela estava atenta ao sorvete que escorreu em sua blusa, por isso não ouviu o que Naruto havia dito. Além do mais, ele falou baixo, então não parecia ter sido descuidado.

Sasuke se levantou, então pegou o papel toalha e limpou a sujeira na roupa de Tamaki, pedindo para ela tomar mais cuidado.

— Desculpe, papai. — Tamaki o olhou com um sorriso tímido e depois continuou comendo o sorvete. Sasuke jogou o papel toalha sujo no lixo e parou ao lado de Naruto.

— Você iria como meu amigo? — Sasuke perguntou a ele, tremendo um pouco as mãos escondidas no bolso da calça.

Naruto deixou o pano de limpeza pendurado no gancho ao lado da pia. A cozinha era pequena, mas dois homens adultos poderiam permanecer ali em pé, muito próximos um do outro. Encostado na bancada, Naruto ainda o olhava, com um sorriso fraco. Ele estendeu a mão, que tocou o braço de Sasuke, puxando a manga dobrada da camisa que ele vestia, fazendo-o se aproximar um pouco mais.

Sasuke olhou por cima dos ombros de Naruto, a filha estava sentada no sofá. Havia sorvete nas almofadas. Naruto virou o rosto e deu uma risadinha, mas sua mão se moveu e ele acariciou o cintura de Sasuke por cima da camisa que ele vestia.

O movimento o deixou surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo fez Sasuke se sentir aquecido. Eles se encaravam em um silêncio mútuo, agora as duas mãos de Naruto pousavam sobre a cintura de Sasuke e eles estavam pelo menos um palmo de distância um do outro.

— Papai, tem mais papel? — Tamaki pulou do sofá e colocou a tigela em cima da bancada. Ela não viu nada, porque Sasuke já havia se afastado, um pouco constrangido, pegando o rolo de papel toalha para limpar a sujeira que Tamaki fez.

Antes de ir embora, Naruto ficou em pé na porta do apartamento, ele insistiu que Sasuke não precisava levá-lo até o portão. Eles se despediram com um aceno de cabeça, mas Naruto não estava satisfeito, ele se aproximou e o beijou no rosto. Um beijo logo o bastante para que Sasuke pudesse sentir o calor dos lábios dele em seu rosto, muito próximo de sua boca.

Quando a porta se fechou, Sasuke apoiou-se contra a porta e ficou parado de olhos fechados. O cheiro de Naruto parecia ter se impregnado no ambiente, assim como a sua risada e a sua voz não saiam da sua cabeça. Sasuke cruzou os braços em volta do corpo, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Papai.

— Tamaki, você não ia dormir? — Sasuke afastou-se da porta, direcionando a filha de volta para a cama. Ela já estava pronta para dormir, antes de Naruto se despedir. Tamaki subiu na cama e puxou a coberta. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e a beijou na testa.

— Papai, o tio Naruto agora é meu papai também?

— Por que você acha que ele é seu pai? — Sasuke perguntou, enquanto ajeitava ao lado dela, o urso de pelúcia do boneco de neve Olaf.

— Na escola a gente sempre conversa sentados no tapete em roda e todo mundo diz as coisas que fazem. E todo mundo sempre fala que o jantar é com os pais e as mãe. Hoje a gente comeu juntos e fizemos a sobremesa juntos, igual eles fazem com os pais.

Sasuke deu uma risada sincera com a forma que Tamaki analisava a situação inocentemente.

— Mas nós já jantamos com a tia Sakura. — Sasuke apertou a bochecha de Tamaki.

— A tia Sakura não pode ser a minha mamãe, ela já disse isso. — Tamaki franziu o cenho e um bico se formou na sua boca.

— Tem razão, mas é natural os amigos acompanharem a nossa rotina. Você tem suas amigas, e agora eu tenho os meus amigos. — Ele voltou a dar um beijo na testa a filha e se levantou, acendendo o abajur, para apagar a luz do quarto.

— Que pena.

— O que você disse? — Sasuke segurava a maçaneta da porta, enquanto Tamaki abraçava o Olaf.

— Eu queria que o tio Naruto fosse meu papai também.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso depois, tudo bem?

Tamaki concordou.

***

O evento para inaugurar a cafeteria seria realizado na parte da tarde. Dessa forma, Sasuke precisou chegar mais cedo ao local apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo bem.

Os clientes de Sasuke era um casal que estavam casados há trinta anos e trabalhavam juntos desde então. Eles decidiram reformar o negócio, depois que os clientes foram ficando cada vez mais escasso. Com o tempo, novos empreendimentos foram sendo inaugurados nas proximidades, cada um mais moderno do que o outro. Com as economias de uma vida toda, eles decidiram investir na cafeteria. A única filha do casal também trabalhava com eles e parecia impressionada com tudo o que olhava ao seu redor.

Essa era uma das partes do trabalho que Sasuke gostava. Ver os clientes deslumbrados e sorridentes olhando todos os detalhes e fazendo elogios. Os elogios não inflavam apenas seu ego, era na verdade o resultado de muito trabalho e pesquisa. Sasuke não forçava simplesmente a sua vontade em cima dos clientes, ele ouvia com atenção tudo o que eles tinham para dizer. Houve conversas longas e detalhadas não apenas do trabalho deles de trinta anos, mas, também, de seus sonhos pessoais e para o futuro. Sendo assim, coisas simples como as cores favoritas e objetos que remetiam a eles uma lembrança, fazia parte do cenário final carregando uma memória afetiva que causava neles muita emoção.

Conforme o horário se aproximava, os convidados foram chegando e a música iniciou-se. A cafeteria possuía um menu com uma variedade de cafés, além da vitrine de tortas. A Senhora Haruka possuía uma habilidade impressionante para fazer massas e tortas.

Naquele momento, Tamaki olhava com olhinhos brilhantes para a vitrine de tortas, enquanto conversava com Naruto. Observar os dois ao longe trouxe um sentimento apertado em seu peito. A frase de Tamaki ainda pairava em sua mente, ela o queria como pai.

Sasuke suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ele andou pelo local e cumprimentou as pessoas, sendo levado pelo casal que o apresentou aos seus familiares e amigos. O ambiente estava animado e aconchegante. Olhando de fora, Sasuke ficou satisfeito. Igualmente os seus chefes. Hashirama estava se deliciando com um cappuccino e uma grande fatia de torta ao lado do namorado. Tobirama chegou depois, com o filho e o marido.

A inauguração foi um sucesso e ao final, Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira para acompanhar Naruto e Tamaki.

— Você comeu alguma coisa? — Naruto perguntou a ele.

— Um pedaço de torta. — Sasuke disse, mas, pensando bem, já fazia um tempo que ele comeu apenas algumas colheradas. Com o estômago vazio, Sasuke concordou em saírem para comer.

Tamaki escolheu o local, ela queria comer rámen. Eles se sentaram à mesa e comeram, a conversa foi divertida e tranquila, terminando o dia em frente ao prédio de Sasuke. Eles se despediram, dessa vez de longe, pois Tamaki estava no colo do pai.

— Nos vemos em breve? — Naruto perguntou, sua mão ergueu e tocou os cabelos de Tamaki. Ela estava sonolenta e a cabeça, virada para o outro lado, pousou no ombro de Sasuke.

— Eu não sei. — Sasuke olhava para o chão, erguer o queixo e encarar Naruto naquele momento era preocupante. E quando o fez, seu coração bateu mais forte. O olhar de Naruto parecia levá-lo para um outro mundo, arrancando o chão de seus pés e o fazendo se sentir especial. Como se fosse a única pessoa em todo o planeta.

Sasuke temia aquele sentimento crescer, e ele não sabia como lidar com o fim.

Naruto direcionou a mão que estava na cabeça de Tamaki, para o rosto de Sasuke. Foi uma carícia quente em seu queixo que causou um arrepio em seu corpo. Assim que a mão de Naruto se afastou, Sasuke desejou que ele não se afastasse nunca mais.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso quando o contrato acabar! — Naruto ainda estava parado na sua frente. As mãos deles se recolheram para os bolsos do casaco que vestia.

— Naruto... — Sasuke recuou um passo, Tamaki se moveu em seu colo, mas continuou dormindo com a cabeça virando para o outro lado. Naruto balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Não, não quero falar disso agora. — Ele disse e continuou olhando para Sasuke. — Eu entendi que tudo o que eu falar, você pode achar que estou dizendo apenas por que me contratou. Sério, eu não quero que me diga nada agora. Vamos manter as coisas como estão, se quiser cancelar o contrato, tudo bem, cancelamos. Mas você ainda tem três encontros formais comigo, se quiser aproveitar para qualquer coisa, também pode. Posso levar suas roupas na lavanderia, posso ir aos correios para você ou fazer compras.

Sasuke riu, não sabendo como reagir.

— Uma semana então...

— Sim, uma semana. — Naruto moveu a cabeça e foi se afastando. — Não se esqueça, posso levar suas roupas na lavandeira. — Ele acenou com a mão e se despediu.

***

A manhã no escritório foi cheia de novidades para Sasuke, que recebeu uma promoção recentemente. Ele trabalharia com Shikamaru em outra unidade do escritório de arquitetura, expandindo mais o negócio de Senju Hashirama e Tobirama, que fez uma fusão ao comprar a sociedade das mãos de um amigo antigo. Eles conversaram a manhã toda e terminaram a reunião na hora do almoço, quando Sasuke foi liberado para que pudesse levar a filha ao médico.

Tamaki não estava doente, mas precisava fazer um exame de rotina com o pediatra. Além disso, ela estava se queixando de dor de cabeça quando estava na escola, por isso, Sasuke também marcou uma consulta com um oftalmologista. Quando ele era criança, sentia muitas dores de cabeça, após um período, acabou descobrindo a necessidade de usar óculos. Agora, adulto, Sasuke usava lentes de contato com frequência.

— Tama-chan. — A voz de Sakura era animada, e ela apareceu no corredor do prédio hospitalar, com os braços abertos para receber a menina em um abraço.

— Tia Sakura. — Tamaki já estava nos braços dela. — Eu vou usar óculos.

— Sério? — Sakura pegou Tamaki no colo, andando em direção de Sasuke, que terminava de assinar a ficha de consulta.

— Ainda não sabemos, vamos primeiro ver o médico. — Ele cumprimentou Sakura, dizendo que já haviam passado no pediatra e agora faltava mais uma consulta.

— Meu plantão está acabando, vamos sair para comer, o que você quer comer, Tamaki?

— Quero comer bolo de chocolate. — Tamaki olhou animada para Sakura e as duas viraram a cabeça para Sasuke. — Deixa, papai?

Sasuke concordou e isso fez Tamaki se animar mais para a consulta. Sakura a beijou no rosto e depois puxou Sasuke para um abraço rápido. Ela acenou e se despediu. Quando foram chamados para a sala do atendimento, Tamaki entrou primeiro. Só que, assim que ela olhou a médica sentada na cadeira, a menina recuou e ficou atrás do pai.

— Senhor Uchiha, é bom vê-lo novamente. — A médica o cumprimentou, depois tentou conquistar a atenção de Tamaki. Eles conversaram sobre os sintomas da criança e então a médica tirou de uma gaveta uma luva descartável. Ela levou a luva à boca e encheu com o ar, inflando-a e formando uma mão cheia. Como se fosse na forma de um balão com cinco dedos.

Tamaki recebeu o balão em formato de mão e imediatamente sorriu para o pai, mostrando a ele e passando os dedos inflados da luva em seu braço.

A médica pediu para Sasuke colocar Tamaki na cadeira, mostrando algumas placas com listras verticais. Listras longas e finas, pedindo para ela acompanhar com os olhos as placas. Conforme ia ganhando sua confiança, a médica acendeu um painel e apontou para ela algumas figuras.

— Tamaki-chan, pode me falar quais são essas figuras? — Ela foi mostrando com o dedo, enquanto Tamaki ia respondendo.

— Uma casinha, uma bola, esse é um coração, essa é outra bola. — Tamaki moveu a cabeça na direção do pai. — Eu acertei papai?

— Temos mais algumas brincadeiras para fazer. — A médica puxou a mesa com um aparelho. — Tamaki-chan, quanto tempo você consegue ficar sem piscar?

— Acho que um montão de tempo. — Ela mostrou a mão direita com todos os dedos abertos.

— Essa máquina é especial, ela conta quanto tempo a gente consegue ficar de olhos abertos. Mas você tem que abrir bem os olhos para ela poder ver, você consegue?

Tamaki olhou para o aparelho que possuía um espaço no meio entre duas lentes redondas. Que se assemelhava com um binóculo. Com um pouco de incentivo da médica, ela terminou o exame.

Ao se encontrar com Sakura, na recepção, ela estava com alguns pirulitos para Tamaki no bolso de seu jaleco. Sakura pediu alguns minutos extra para ela se arrumar e então eles poderiam sair para comer o bolo.

Havia uma doceria perto do hospital, mas Sakura sugeriu um outro local. Quando entraram na cafeteria, se depararam com garçonetes vestidas com roupas cheias de babados e fitas, que mais pareciam bonecas. Algumas usavam laços coloridos na cabeça e outras usavam tiaras com orelhas de gato. A cafeteria era temática e, além dos objetos com temas felinos, alguns gatos estavam espalhados pelo local.

Tamaki logo sentou-se no chão para brincar com alguns deles, enquanto Sakura e Sasuke se sentaram à mesa, fazendo os pedidos. Aquele era um Neko Café, então os gatos ficavam à vontade por todo o estabelecimento.

O bolo já não era mais o objetivo de Tamaki, mesmo assim, ela comeu algumas colheradas e depois voltou a atenção para os gatos.

— Você vai se responsabilizar por dizer a ela a hora que formos embora. — Sasuke falou, depois tomou um longo gole do chá gelado.

— Desculpe! Eu só queria mostrar para ela como eles são fofos. — Sakura pousou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. — Nem eu queria ir embora.

Um dos gatos saltou no colo de Sasuke e ele não fez nada além de deixá-lo quieto e aconchegar-se e dormir.

Já fazia alguns dias que eles não se reuniam, Sakura vinha estudando uma nova especialidade e por isso não estava com tempo para nada, além de trabalhar e estudar. Ela chegou a pedir desculpas pela forma desleixada que vinha respondendo as mensagens de Sasuke, mas ele não estava incomodado, sabendo que a amiga se dedicava totalmente a sua carreira.

Enquanto os gatos cercavam Tamaki, eles conversaram sobre as novidades. Sasuke, quem tinha mais o que falar, foi bombardeado com perguntas sobre o seu casamento por contrato. As respostas dele eram curtas e objetivas, o que não agradou a Sakura, mas ela entendeu que ele estava omitindo os acontecimentos apenas porque Tamaki estava presente.

Foi de fato complicado ir embora, Tamaki não queria ir, mas acabaram deixando o estabelecimento com a promessa de que voltariam ali mais vezes. Sakura deu um carona para eles até a estação de metrô, já que a Universidade que ela estudava ficava do outro lado da cidade.

Quando entrou em seu apartamento, ele recebeu uma ligação. Assim que mandou Tamaki para o banho, Sasuke pegou o celular, ele ficou surpreso quando ouviu a voz da mãe. Ficou ainda mais surpreso quando ela disse que eles estavam indo para Osaka.

— Quem? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Seu pai e eu. Quem mais? — Ela disse, como se fosse algo óbvio e depois continuou falando. — Seu irmão não te disse? Ele está em Osaka.

— Itachi está em Osaka? — Sasuke ouviu Tamaki chamando-o no banheiro.

— Papai! Papai! A água não para de cair.

Sasuke correu para o banheiro e viu o registro da banheira quebrado. Ele precisou fechar o registro do cano para que pudesse depois secar todo o chão que havia alagado, chegando até a sala.

Tamaki estava no telefone com a avó, narrando toda a situação. Sasuke não tinha tempo para conversar sobre a visita dos pais naquele momento, ele precisava de ajuda para arrumar o registro.

De qualquer forma, seus pais não cancelaram a viagem. De avião seriam apenas algumas horas, mas seus pais não gostavam de viajar de avião e por isso fariam a viagem de trem, o que levaria em torno de vinte e duas horas.

Quando terminou de secar tudo, Sasuke conseguiu ligar para alguém verificar a instalação do banheiro. Precisava ser uma pessoa certificada pelo condomínio, por isso ele não poderia chamar alguém de onde trabalhava.

Enquanto o banheiro era avaliado, Tamaki ficou brincando em seu quarto e Sasuke observando o bombeiro hidráulico. O telefone tocou novamente e ele respirou fundo, na expectativa de ver o nome do pai na tela. Mas, dessa vez, era seu irmão.

— Você está mesmo em Osaka? — Foi sua primeira pergunta.

— Oi, Sasuke, eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. — Itachi ironizou. — Estou em Osaka, para um simpósio. Me chamaram de última hora e eu aceitei.

— Por que não me disse?

— Eu falei que foi de última hora. Cheguei hoje de manhã e passei o dia dormindo, não aguentei a longa viagem.

— Agora o pai e a mãe estão vindo para cá. — Sasuke falou preocupado.

— É, eu sei.

— Eles sabiam, mas você não me contou? Itachi!

— Sasuke, se eu tivesse dito antes, você ia fazer de tudo para eles não virem.

— E você sabe muito bem por quê. — Sasuke encostou as costas na parede, baixando o volume de sua voz para que a filha não o ouvisse. — Tem muita coisa acontecendo agora, não estou pronto para receber eles em casa.

— Eu vou pagar o hotel.

— Você sabe que o pai e a mãe não gostam de hotel.

— Então vamos procurar um lugar naqueles aplicativos de aluguel.

— Itachi, eles vão achar estranho, e vão fazer mil perguntas do porquê eles não podem ficar na minha casa, até que vão me acusar de eu não os querer aqui.

— Sasuke, você não está sendo um pouco exagerado?

— Com todo respeito, Itachi, nos últimos anos você viveu longe deles, enquanto eu vivi no mesmo país. Então acho que eu sei o que estou falando.

— Vamos conversar pessoalmente, você parece nervoso agora. É melhor não falar nada que vá se arrepender depois.

Sasuke esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e concordou, mesmo a contra gosto. Após desligar a ligação, ele aguardou o fim da manutenção do registro e depois de uma hora tudo estava corrigido. Sasuke pagou o bombeiro hidráulico, e já passava das onze horas da noite. Tamaki estava dormindo no meio dos brinquedos. Ele a pegou no colo e levou para a cama, dando um beijo em sua testa e a cobrindo.

Ele voltou a sala e limpou o restante que faltava. Após tomar um banho, deitou-se na cama com o corpo cansado e olhou o celular. Uma mensagem de Naruto piscou na tela com um desejo de boa noite. Sasuke então pensou que provavelmente seus pais iriam querer conhecê-lo.


	19. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XIX

Sasuke calculou mentalmente quanto tempo levaria para que seus pais chegassem em Osaka. Pelo menos vinte horas de trem, atravessando o Japão. Itachi ficou de buscá-los na estação de Osaka e levá-los primeiro para um hotel.

De qualquer forma, Sasuke pagou para que alguém fizesse uma boa faxina no seu apartamento, enquanto ele estava no trabalho. Não teria tempo para fazer toda aquela limpeza quando chegasse em casa.

Na hora do almoço, Sasuke deixou o escritório e foi comer um sanduíche sem muita pressa, mas nada que fizesse ele ficar muito tempo longe do escritório. Depois de pensar bastante, Sasuke decidiu procurar Naruto e contar o que estava acontecendo.

— Seus pais vêm para cá, parece uma boa notícia, mas você não está muito feliz. O que aconteceu? — Naruto estava sentado na frente dele, enquanto o chá gelado era servido para os dois. Eles se encontraram depois do expediente, em uma praça próximo do escritório de arquitetura.

— O que aconteceu foi justamente isso, meus pais vêm para cá.

— Entendi, você está preocupado com o que eles vão falar?

— Eu não sei, já faz um tempo que não conversamos pessoalmente.

Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso e depois estendeu a mão e alcançou a de Sasuke sobre a mesa. Vendo que não foi repelido o gesto, ele então segurou a mão dele com mais força.

— Eles querem me conhecer? — Naruto perguntou, aumentando um pouco mais seu sorriso.

— Provavelmente.

— Então, você quer que eu conquiste seus pais? — Naruto inclinou a cabeça, de forma charmosa, ele já havia prestado aquele tipo de serviço vezes o bastante para saber como deveria se comportar com os pais de um pretendente. Contudo, aqueles eram os pais de Sasuke, ele se sentiu nervoso. Naruto não queria falhar.

— Eu... — Sasuke o olhou sério, crispando os lábios. — Eu não quero que você invente nada. Digo, eu não quero que você finja ser outra pessoa.

Aquele comentário deixou Naruto feliz. Isso o deixou mais à vontade e muito mais confiante sobre a conversa que eles teriam quando aquela semana acabasse. Falar com Sasuke sobre seus sentimentos era algo que vinha corroendo dentro de si, mas não poderia prejudicar o trabalho e muito menos o desenvolvimento daquela relação.

Naruto sabia que Sasuke já possuía sensibilidade a relacionamentos, ora essa, ele mesmo quem disse que nunca havia namorado depois de conhecer o pai de Tamaki. E não era Naruto quem faria as coisas de qualquer jeito. Ele queria mostrar para Sasuke que os sentimentos que cresciam em seu coração não eram nada fantasiosos ou relativos a contrato. Era real, tão real que, quando soube naquela manhã que ele não havia conseguido uma vaga na escola de dança de Nova Iorque, não ficou tão chateado como achou que ficaria.

A primeira coisa que Naruto pensou, foi que estava tudo bem. E estava, era verdade. Ele sonhava em fazer parte do mundo do teatro, dançar, cantar e interpretar. Apesar de não ser um dançarino exímio como alguns que conheceu, ainda assim, era seu sonho. Por isso, não significava que ele havia desistido. Muito pelo contrário, estava mais animado para trabalhar.

Agora, Naruto precisava organizar sua agenda de trabalho e conseguir novos papeis. Estava focado em voltar a atuar, não queria mais trabalhar com o aplicativo de aluguel, por isso, seu perfil foi bloqueado por ele. O telefone não parava um minuto desde que o cadeado apareceu na sua conta, impedindo das pessoas de acessarem os dados.

A própria empresa entrou em contato com Naruto, já que ele era um dos mais requisitados e sua avaliação era sempre alta e as propagandas giravam em torno disso. O que ele deveria fazer? Aquele foi um ciclo, e estava na hora de fechar.

Quando contou para Sasuke o que havia feito, a reação dele não foi diferente dos demais.

— Tem certeza? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Sim, eu já queria fazer isso, então por que esperar mais dois meses? Eu quero focar todo o meu tempo em estudar e fazer alguns trabalhos mais voltado para onde eu sou realmente bom. — Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos loiros. — Bem, eu acho que sou bom.

— Eu o vi atuar, as pessoas realmente acreditam em você. — Sasuke bebeu o chá e seu olhar desviou para a mesa ao lado, onde um casal estava de mão dadas sobre a mesa. A mão de Naruto ainda estava esticada na mesa, segurando a dele. Enquanto Sasuke usava a outra para pegar o copo com chá.

— Se está falando sobre tudo o que eu fiz quando estive ao seu lado, eu não estava atuando. — Naruto ofereceu uma piscada de olho e depois ele pediu a conta, já estava na hora de Sasuke buscar Tamaki na escola.

Naruto não pode acompanhá-lo, eles se despediram na plataforma do metrô, cada um seguiria para um lado diferente. Naruto ergueu a mão para tocar o queixo de Sasuke, que, por sua vez, inclinou a cabeça e olhou para baixo um pouco envergonhado.

Ele se aproximou e o beijou no rosto. Novamente um beijo longo, quente e perto de seus lábios. Tão próximo, que Sasuke poderia sentir o cheiro gostoso de seu perfume.

— Me liga. — Naruto falou baixo, junto de seu ouvido. Depois, ele se afastou e piscou novamente com o olho e entrou no vagão. As portas se fecharam e Sasuke permaneceu ali, parado na plataforma, esquecendo-se de que ele precisava entrar no outro vagão.

***

Naruto ainda sorria quando chegou em casa, ele tirou o blazer e pendurou no gancho atrás da porta. O apartamento ainda estava sem os móveis, a mudança de Hinata foi um dos primeiro sinais de Naruto que fez alertar algo para ele. Estava na hora de pensar no seu futuro. Nova Iorque não ia acontecer agora, mas nem por isso ele deveria desanimar. Tsunade foi bem sincera com ele sobre como os níveis dos outros bailarinos era diferente, mas nem por isso o sonho dele estava condenado.

Naquela noite, recebeu uma ligação de Tsunade com um convite, era um musical de uma obra famosa que estava fazendo muito sucesso entre os jovens. O livro original era chinês, mas o musical seria todo adaptado. Naruto ficou animado, era uma boa oportunidade para ele retornar aos palcos.

Agora, o que ele precisava focar, era no encontro com a família de Sasuke. Na manhã seguinte, Naruto encontrou-se com Hinata na academia. Ela decidiu aceitar a proposta dele para treinar escalada na parede. Na primeira meia hora, Hinata desceu com a ajuda da corda de segurança e apoiou as mãos no joelho.

— Você está de brincadeira? — Ela olhou para cima, vendo Naruto chegar no alto há muito tempo. — Você disse que era fácil.

— Eu disse? — Ele riu lá de cima. — Vamos tentar mais um pouco. — Naruto desceu, em seguida eles tentaram novamente. Dessa vez, Hinata foi um pouco mais longe.

Foram pelo menos duas horas treinando até que eles fizeram uma pausa. A academia ficava próxima da nova residência de Hinata, ela só precisava pegar o metrô e chegaria em alguns minutos. Naruto gostava daquela academia, porque era próximo de muitos estúdios de dança e agências. Então ele sempre intercalava os treinos com o trabalho.

Eles conversaram sobre o desligamento de Naruto no aplicativo de encontros, depois mudaram o assunto para o casamento de Hinata.

— Não será nada grandioso, nós vamos assinar os papeis e fazer um almoço. É claro que você será nosso padrinho. — Hinata falou sorridente, levando a garrafa de água à boca. Naruto ficou lisonjeado pelo convite e aceitou de primeira.

Eles estavam deixando a área de escalada, quando Naruto ouviu uma voz animada chamando-o. Ele se virou e reconheceu o rosto alegre de Tenten, a professora de Tamaki. Era dia de semana e ele não esperava ver a professora na academia.

Tenten não estava sozinha, era o mesmo grupo de quando ele conheceu a escola de Tamaki, apenas com uma mulher a mais, uma mulher muito parecida com Hinata.

Naruto acenou de volta para ela, depois, olhou para a expressão congelada de Hinata ao seu lado.

— Viemos para uma aula experimental. — Temari falou assim que elas se aproximaram.

— Uma aula de pole dance. — Tenten disse com um sorriso. — Estou animada para ver como é.

— Parece incrível. — Naruto comentou logo depois e então ele moveu as mãos, como se estivesse lembrando de algo. — Essa é minha amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata moveu a cabeça levemente em cumprimento, enquanto era apresentada.

— Então, vocês são parentes? — Tenten segurava uma toalha e uma garrafa numa das mãos, com a outra ela apontou o dedo de um lado para o outro, olhando para Hinata e em seguida para Hirata.

As duas pareciam ter a mesma habilidade de se manterem polidas em situações adversas. Naruto não sabia muito sobre a família Hyuga, além do que se via na televisão e o pouco que Hinata falava. Mas, uma coisa ele sabia, as família possuíam alguma rixa de longa data que dividiu os dois irmãos, um deles era pai de Hinata.

Com suavidade, Hinata sorriu e falou.

— Nossa família é grande, é possível que haja muitos de nós. — Hinata novamente moveu a cabeça, mas fez uma reverência um pouco maior. — Um prazer conhecê-las. Naruto, eu vou indo na frente, peço desculpas, mas tenho um longo dia de trabalho.

Hinata realmente precisava trabalhar o resto do dia e estava apenas aproveitando uma folga naquela manhã para fazer a atividade com Naruto. O clima não ficou estranho porque Hirata foi gentil da mesma maneira.

— Eu também preciso voltar para a escola na parte da tarde. — Tenten comentou e elas se despediram. — Naruto, vai ficar mais um pouco?

— Logo mais tenho trabalho, mas a gente pode se ver mais vezes, caso vocês gostem da aula de pole dance, eu conheço a professora, ela é muito boa. — Depois de trocarem algumas palavras, Naruto se despediu.

Ele tomou um banho e deixou a academia, indo direto para a agência de Tsunade. No caminho, recebe uma ligação de Sasuke. Os pais dele já estavam em Osaka e foram hospedados em um hotel com Itachi. Eles queriam almoçar juntos, mas Sasuke estava ocupado com trabalho e por isso marcaram de jantar. A presença de Naruto foi requisitada, sem falta.

— Pode deixar, eu vou estar lá na hora. — Naruto desligou o telefone assim que saiu do elevador.

— Que sorriso é esse? — Tsunade perguntou. — Estou gostando desse bom humor logo pela manhã. Mas vamos logo, troque de roupa que nós temos ensaio.

Naruto concordou sem dizer nada mais. Ele se trocou e encontrou Tsunade na sala, onde ela já fazia alguns exercícios na barra, em frente ao espelho.

— Quais as novidade daquele musical? — Ele perguntou, assim que se aproximou. Sua perna ergueu levemente até a barra e então ficou esticada para que ele inclinasse o corpo na direção da perna. Tsunade corrigiu sua postura e depois afastou-se, com a mão no queixo.

— Eles gostaram muito da sua performance naquele clipe que você gravou ano passado.

— Só isso? — Naruto deu uma risada, mas já era o máximo ser notado daquela forma. Ele fez um clipe com uma das bandas mais populares da temporada. Mas foram meros momentos de sua aparição. A história do clipe era sobre duas facções rivais que se encontravam para um acerto de contas. Naruto era o chefe de uma das facções, enquanto o vocalista da banda era o chefe da outra.

— Só... você faz parecer que meu trabalho é nada. — Tsunade girou os olhos e Naruto gargalhou com a implicância que ele fazia. — Os testes vão começar em breve, falando nisso, se você for selecionado para um papel de destaque, creio que o seu trabalho naquele aplicativo vai ter que ser suspenso. Você vai ficar muito famoso.

Naruto moveu a cabeça, concordando com Tsunade.

— É, não se preocupe, eu já fechei meu perfil.

Tsunade abriu a boca levemente e depois bateu as mãos com algumas palmas.

— Chega de conversar. Vamos ensaiar.

Naruto apenas seguiu as ordens dela, no final da tarde, sentiu todo o esforço realizado durante todo o dia em seu corpo. Ele retornou para casa e tomou um banho quente para relaxar. O jantar marcado com a família de Sasuke seria às sete da noite, por isso ainda teria um tempo para descanso. Mesmo assim, ficou em frente ao espelho pensando em que tipo de roupa usar. Sasuke pediu para que ele fosse ele mesmo. Então dispensou o blazer e a gravata. Também não era muito ligado a calça social ou camisa social. Por fim, decidiu por uma calça de sarja na cor preta, camiseta lisa sem estampa azul marinho. Parecia um pouco sóbrio demais na frente do espelho, contudo, seus cabelos loiros já chamavam muita atenção.

Naruto ouviu alguns áudios enviados por Tsunade, orientando-o sobre os testes que ele realizaria naquela semana. Teriam apenas quatro dias para trabalhar na coreografia. Não era muito complicado, contudo, cantar e dançar eram sempre um desafio.

Assim que deixou seu apartamento, ele foi caminhando até a estação de metrô. O hotel onde os pais de Sasuke estavam hospedados era numa região bem conhecida. Naruto entrou na vagão, havia algumas poltronas vazias, ele se sentou e colocou o fone de ouvido. Assistiu pelo menos alguns vídeos com a coreografia que Tsunade estava trabalhando. Ele precisava melhorar em alguns detalhes, o que fez a diferença na última audição. Descendo na estação Osaka Business Park, Naruto caminhou apenas dois minutos, chegando à entrada do hotel no mesmo momento que Sasuke o ligou.

— Já cheguei, estou entrando agora no lounge, onde vocês estão? — Naruto cumprimento educadamente o segurança do hotel, apontando na direção do restaurante. Sasuke avisou que eles estavam na área do bar do restaurante do hotel. Não era muito longe de onde Naruto estava naquele momento. — Já estou vendo Tamaki.

Sasuke ainda segurava o celular no ouvido, quando Naruto acenou, desligando o telefone. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e guardou o aparelho no bolso do blazer que usava. Tamaki estava logo ao seu lado, sentada em um dos bancos do bar, com uma latinha de refrigerante na mão, sugando a bebida com o canudo. Ela balançava as pernas um pouco entediada, mas, assim que viu Naruto se aproximar, a expressão da menina ganhou ares de felicidade.

— Tio Naruto, você veio também ver meu vovô e minha vovó. — Tamaki desceu do banco e logo Sasuke a ajudou, segurando a lata de refrigerante para ela.

— Tama-chan, você está elegante. — Naruto mexeu em sua franja. Tamaki usava um vestido rodado florido e sapatinhos vermelhos. Ela ficou encabulada ouvindo os elogios de Naruto, mas também não pediu para ele parar.

Naruto ficou em pé novamente e cumprimentou Sasuke. Eles se aproximaram um do outro e trocaram um beijo no rosto.

Enquanto Naruto voltava a prestar atenção no que Tamaki dizia, Sasuke percebia a naturalidade daquele beijo. Ele afastou aqueles pensamentos, quando a mãe e o pai apareceram no corredor, acompanhados de Itachi.

Já fazia alguns anos que não via o irmão pessoalmente, mas Itachi não havia mudado nada em sua aparência desde então. Talvez ele estivesse com uma expressão mais madura em seu rosto, ainda assim, cultivava uma beleza jovial que não parecia que ele era o irmão mais velho.

Seus pais também não ficavam atrás no quesito boa aparência. Mikoto e Fugaku tinham dez anos de diferença entre eles. O pai, um marceneiro aposentado de sessenta e dois anos e a mãe, especialista em jardinagem, de cinquenta e dois. Eles pareciam combinar muito no gosto pessoal. Viviam na mesma cidade desde que nasceram, gostavam de pescar e, atualmente, começaram a viajar com mais frequência, por isso a aparência deles parecia um pouco mais saudável e com os rostos mais corados.

Sasuke não acompanhava muito as redes sociais, mas sua mãe havia publicado recentemente uma fotografia em uma praia, ao qual Naruto uma vez comentou.

Tamaki correu em direção aos avós e foi abraçada por Mikoto, que a pegou no colo. Fugaku parecia muito mais entusiasmado do que Sasuke se lembrava que possível. Naruto, ao seu lado, perguntou se ele estava bem.

— Sim, estou, mas... vamos ver. — Sasuke suspirou e então o grupo se aproximou deles. — Mãe, como foi a viagem?

— Bem tranquila. — Mikoto falou, colocando Tamaki no chão. — Essa menina está muito grande, Sasuke, você demora muito para me mandar fotos dela. Parece que perdi tanta coisa.

— Desculpe, mãe. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, como um pedido formal de desculpas para a mãe. — Eu vou mandar mais fotos de Tamaki.

— Era melhor que levasse ela para nos visitar com mais frequência. — Fugaku falou sério, mas ele não estendeu o comentário. Sua visão foi direcionada para Naruto, dessa forma, Sasuke mais uma vez pediu desculpas por sua indelicadeza em não ter feito as apresentações.

— Pai, eu ando trabalhando muito nos últimos anos, mas assim que tiver mais tempo poderemos visitá-los. — Sasuke falou e logo depois ele apresentou Naruto. — Esse é meu, ele é o... — Houve um momento que Sasuke não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Tamaki estava bem na frente deles, e olhava de um adulto para o outro com olhos cheios de curiosidade. Sasuke ainda não havia dito que Naruto era seu marido ou namorado na frente da filha, e por isso as palavras pareceram complicadas na sua boca.

— Eu sou o Naruto Uzumaki, eu agradeço muito o convite para o jantar. Sasuke falou muito bem de todos vocês. — Naruto o salvou naquele momento para Sasuke.

— Oh! É mesmo? — Mikoto sorriu, inclinando a cabeça. — Como ele nunca falou de um jovem tão bonito antes para a gente? — Ela deu um leve sorriso e Fugaku apenas fez um breve comentário sobre Sasuke não contar nada sobre sua vida pessoal para eles. — Você é daqui? Me parece tão diferente.

— Sim, senhora, Sasuke me disse que vocês são de Nayoro. A minha família vive em Shibetsu. Meu avô paterno é espanhol e se casou com uma japonesa. Os meus pais se conheceram na Universidade, mas decidiram morar em Shibetsu quando se casaram, eles ajudam meu avô a gerir um hotel.

— É um bom lugar para viver. — Fugaku comentou, tirando um sorriso de Itachi, que olhou para Sasuke movendo a cabeça. Era quase possível ouvir a voz de Itachi em sua mente dizendo “está vendo, nosso pai não é assim tão terrível”.

— Irmão, será que eu não vou merecer um abraço depois de tantos anos? — Itachi se aproximou e Sasuke não o respondeu, apenas aceitou ser envolvido pelos braços do irmão mais velho. Eles se afastaram e depois Itachi virou-se para Naruto. — Então você é o famoso Naruto.

— Não tão famoso ainda, eu acho. — Eles se cumprimentaram e Sasuke notou a facilidade que Itachi possuía em transitar entre os diálogos, dando atenção a todos. Ou pelo menos quase todos. Tamaki não se recordava muito do tio, a última vezes que se viram ela estava com três anos. E mesmo que soubesse que aquele homem era seu tio, ela ainda estava um pouco envergonhada e acabou se escondendo atrás das pernas de Sasuke.

A mesa reservada foi liberada e eles puderam se sentar. Aquele restaurante era muito bem frequentado e Mikoto pareceu um pouco intimidada, perguntando para o filho mais velho se não era muito caro.

— Mãe, não se preocupe, eu vou pagar. — Itachi moveu a cabeça, tranquilizando-a.

— Vamos dividir a conta. — Sasuke falou em seguida e recebeu um olhar do irmão. Itachi não recusou a oferta e Sasuke ficou satisfeito por ele não dar muita atenção para isso.

O garçom ofereceu o menu e Sasuke achou melhor que eles iniciassem por alguma entrada e bebida, porque ainda estavam aguardando mais uma pessoa. Naruto, que estava sentado ao seu lado, perguntou quem faltava.

— Eu convidei Sakura para o jantar. — Sasuke depois explicou melhor a todos. — Eu já falei sobre ela para vocês. É uma amiga que me ajudou quando eu me mudei para Osaka.

— É verdade, a jovem Sakura está bem? — Mikoto era a pessoa que mais possuía contato com Sakura, pelo menos interagindo com ela em algumas publicações na internet. — Muito estudiosa e trabalhadora. E você, Naruto, o que faz?

— Eu já trabalhei em muitas coisas, mas agora eu sou ator. — Naruto respondeu, sem hesitar, depois ele complementou a frase. — Me formei na Faculdade de Belas Artes, fiz alguns cursos de teatro e de dança.

— Ele também canta. — Sasuke completou.

— É, eu também canto, um pacote completo, não é? — Naruto sorriu, a mão por baixo da mesa subiu pela pernas de Sasuke, dando-lhe um pequeno tapinha. A piscada que ele lançou para Sasuke o fez corar levemente, mas todos estavam agora prestando mais atenção em Tamaki, que derrubou a bebida em seu vestido.

— Deixa com a vovó, eu a levo ao banheiro. — Mikoto se levantou e pegou na mão da neta. Elas se dirigiram até a atendente do restaurante, que as levou ao banheiro feminino.

Enquanto Mikoto e Tamaki se ausentaram, a conversa foi centrada nas perguntas de Itachi sobre as novidade de Nayoro. A cidade possuía uma população de vinte e sete mil habitantes, não era como se algum evento muito emocionante tivesse acontecido nos anos em que Itachi esteve ausente. Ele então perguntou sobre as novidade de Osaka. Nesse caso, já existiam mais notícias populares e acontecimentos. No entanto, Sasuke não conseguia pensar em nada para adicionar a conversa, sempre se restringindo em receber atenção. Pensando nisso, Naruto acabou falando por ele.

— Sasuke e aquele concurso que você está participando? — Naruto mantinha um sorriso gentil.

— Hmm sobre isso, meu chefe inscreveu meu projeto na Osaka House & Co.

— Parece importante. — Itachi queria mais detalhes.

— Esse ano o tema é sustentabilidade, eu fui selecionado entre todos os projetos.

— Quando vão anunciar o vencedor?

— Será em dois meses, em Junho. — Sasuke não comentou nada com Naruto sobre aquela data, e gostaria de convidá-lo para ir com ele. No entanto, não sabia como seria a relação dos dois no final daquele mês. E essa era a última semana do contrato.

Mikoto e Tamaki retornaram, a mancha no vestido dela estava bem menor. Naquele mesmo momento, Sakura chegou ao restaurante, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Como estava no pronto socorro, ela não poderia sair sem terminar o atendimento.

Sakura foi apresentada para todos por Sasuke e ela sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Itachi, ainda falando sobre o trabalho.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça para se aproximar de Sasuke.

— Você fez isso de propósito, não é? — Ele olhou para Sasuke, que sorriu minimamente de volta.

O jantar poderia ter sido considerado como um sucesso para Sasuke. Todas as atenções foram voltadas, sem novidades, para a pessoa que mais possuía habilidades sociais. Itachi era alguém comunicativo, gentil e sempre possuía boas histórias para contar. Em um momento, ele percebeu que estava falando muito, e tentou mudar a direção da conversas algumas vezes, mas Sasuke sempre voltava para ele com alguma pergunta sobre o trabalho ou sobre como era viver em Londres.

Depois do jantar, Itachi o puxou para uma conversa privada e então ele percebeu o que o irmão tentou fazer. Além de tirar o foco de seus pais sobre o relacionamento de Sasuke com Naruto, ainda trouxe uma amiga que possuía muita coisa em comum com ele.

— Não vai dar certo, Sasuke. — Itachi balançou a cabeça. — Sua amiga é muito bonita e parece interessante, eu com certeza vou querer conversar mais com ela. Só que eu já tenho alguém.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, encarando o irmão.

— Eu não sabia, por que não me contou que está namorando?

— Eu não estou namorando. — Itachi moveu a mão e jogou os cabelos negros para trás em um gesto simples. Ele observou a mãe e o pai, que tiravam fotografias na frente do aquário, pedindo para Tamaki sorrir. Depois, Naruto foi quem tirou uma fotografia para eles.

— Então eu não entendi.

— Nós não rotulamos nossa relação. Não me olhe com essa cara, você vai começar a me julgar agora?

— É claro que não. — Sasuke suspirou, ele achou estranho, é claro. Mas o que ele poderia fazer senão entender melhor o irmão. — Você parece muito feliz, isso já basta.

Itachi concordou e depois ele cutucou Sasuke quando Naruto estava se aproximando deles.

— Estou pensando onde poderia levar o pai e a mãe amanhã, eles querem conhecer a cidade, o que acham? — Itachi jogou um olhar para o irmão, que balançou a cabeça, não acreditando que ele estava tentando chamar Naruto para mais um passeio em família.

— Vocês podem visitar o estúdio da Universal. — Naruto comentou, pensando em outras atividades interessantes para a família de Sasuke. — O castelo de Osaka, que dá para ver daqui. A roda gigante de Tempozan, tem o mercado Kuromon. O templo Hozenji é um lugar muito bom, já faz alguns anos que não vou lá.

— Você poderia ir com a gente, como nosso guia. — Itachi sugeriu, sorrindo gentilmente.

— Seria ótimo, mas essa semana eu tenho ensaio todos os dias e um teste para fazer. Só vou ficar disponível no domingo. — Naruto olhou para Sasuke, o contrato deles estavam terminando, e domingo era o último dia, contando como o último encontro.

— Sem problemas, podemos marcar algo para domingo. — Itachi olhou o irmão, mas Sasuke não parecia concentrado na conversa. Ficou combinado de que eles encontrariam uma oportunidade melhor para Naruto acompanhá-los.

Ao deixarem o restaurante, o hotel possuía uma área com piscina e uma bela vista para o castelo de Osaka. O castelo estava bem iluminado com luzes amarelas, destacando os telhados curvados.

Tamaki foi para o colo de Fugaku, ela estava um pouco sonolenta e não demorou muito para dormir, já passava das nove horas da noite, horário que já deveria estar na cama. Sasuke pensou em ir embora, mas estava gostando da companhia de todos. Sakura foi a primeira a ir embora, ela estava muito cansada e pediu desculpas para Sasuke, mas ele compreendeu. Queria poder dividir com ela a corrida de táxi, mas Sakura insistiu que não era necessário e ele poderia ficar com a família mais um pouco.

— Sasuke, me deixe levar Tamaki para o quarto, tem duas camas de casal. — Mikoto disse, achando que estava tarde demais para que eles retornassem para casa.

— Mãe, esse hotel não é como as pousadas de Nayoro, eles vão cobrar a estadia de Tamaki. — Sasuke tentou explicar, mas o pai dele já estava movendo a mão.

— Como se eu não pudesse pagar para minha neta dormir aqui. — Ele gesticulou, virando-se em direção a recepção. Sasuke ainda poderia dizer que Tamaki teria aula no outro dia, mas lembrou-se de como seus pais passaram a noite toda fazendo as vontades de Tamaki e dizendo sobre como era triste perder o crescimento dela.

Então aceitou que ela dormisse no hotel. Ele ligaria para a escola na manhã seguinte para avisar que Tamaki iria faltar.

— Vocês dois deveriam ficar também, já é tarde para saírem por aí. — Mikoto apontou para Sasuke e Naruto. Dessa vez, Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

— Seria ótimo, mas amanhã eu tenho um ensaio logo cedo. — Naruto pediu desculpas, em seguida, recusando o convite. — Vamos nos ver no domingo.

Sasuke também não estava planejando pagar mil e trezentos ienes para dormir uma única noite em um hotel sozinho, então ele se despediu da família e, com Naruto, entraram num táxi.

— Vamos primeiro para sua casa, é mais perto. — Naruto comentou e deu as instruções para o motorista. Eles conversaram pouco sobre lugares alternativos que os pais de Sasuke poderiam gostar na cidade. Depois, houve um momento de silêncio, até que chegaram. — Pode esperar um minuto?

O motorista concordou e Naruto saiu logo depois de Sasuke.

— Obrigado por essa noite, eu estava nervoso à toa.

— Seus pais parecem ótimos. — Naruto sorriu e aproximou-se de Sasuke. — Eles devem ter visto como o filho é incrível. — O rosto de Naruto chegou bem perto e então ele beijou Sasuke nos lábios. Foi um beijo leve, afastando-se em seguida, mal houve tempo para pensar ou aproveitar mais do beijo. — Sinto muito por não poder passear com vocês essa semana, mas eu preciso mesmo ensaiar.

Sasuke sentia o coração bater acelerado no peito, a cabeça girou por um momento. Ele não mentiria em dizer que não esperava por um beijo, como das outras vezes, mas dessa vez foi nos lábios. O mais enlouquecedor era que o beijo foi algo tão singelo, mas seu coração não deu uma trégua e ele quase não conseguiu responder sem gaguejar, desejando boa noite para Naruto, que se virou e entrou no táxi, acenando para ele depois pela janela.

Sasuke entrou em seu apartamento com os pensamentos fervilhando, eles estavam há um encontro de terem o contrato finalizado e teriam aquela conversa, como Naruto havia deixado claro. Mas, o que ele iria falar? Que estava apaixonado?

Ao se olhar no espelho do banheiro, relembrando o simples ato da boca de Naruto encostar na sua, Sasuke não poderia nem fingir que não estava apaixonado por aquele homem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagem da vista do quarto do Hotel.  
> Eu passo uma boa parte do tempo no Google maps olhando a cidade rsrs


	20. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XX

Naquele dia, o ensaio estava matando-o.

Naruto sentou-se no chão, enquanto Tsunade dava a ele alguns minutos de descanso. Ele aproveitou para beber água e secar o suor do rosto, enquanto checava as mensagens no celular. Costumava manter o aparelho desligado durante os ensaios, mas era Sasuke quem estava mandando algumas fotografias para ele naquele momento.

Seus pais posavam com Tamaki em frente à entrada da roda gigante de Tempozan, que ficava localizada bem próximo ao hotel em que eles estavam hospedados. Havia também uma fotografia de Sasuke e Itachi, tirada por alguma outra pessoa. Naruto ficou feliz por ele ter enviado aquela foto, achava que Sasuke era muito tímido e não gostasse de fotografar, mas ele parecia muito à vontade com o irmão.

Enquanto Itachi possuía um largo sorriso no rosto, Sasuke estava escondido atrás de óculos escuros e um sorriso discreto para a câmera.

Ao longo do dia, eles trocaram algumas mensagens. Naruto não pode se encontrar com Sasuke nos dias seguintes. Além disso, deixou o celular no armário, focando-se completamente no ensaio. Pela noite, depois de relaxar o corpo na cama após um banho, Naruto ligava o celular e checava as mensagens recebidas ao longo do dia. As primeiras que ele lia eram as de Sasuke e sempre dava um pouco mais de ânimo. A última mensagem foi enviada há menos de cinco minuto, já passava da meia noite. Mesmo com sono, Naruto respondeu.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Parece que vocês se divertiram muito hoje em Dotonbori, aproveitaram a cerveja? É muito boa.

Uchiha_Sasuke está digitando...

Uchiha_Sasuke: Eu achei que já estivesse dormindo. Sobre a sua pergunta, sim, foi um passeio muito bom. Meu pai gostou de beber cerveja, a minha mãe prefere saque.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Bom saber, eu estava pensando no que dar de presente para eles.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Não se incomode com isso, eles são simples, não precisa gastar dinheiro com meus pais.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Mas eu quero agradar meu sogro e a minha sogra.

...

Naruto_Uzumaki: Sasuke? Haha não precisa ficar intimidado, foi uma brincadeira.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Eu sei que foi uma brincadeira.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Mas, falando sério, eu quero mesmo agradar eles.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Para que?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Para que eles me aceitem. Não é como se eu comprasse o amor de todos na Disneylândia, mas eu quero que tenham uma boa imagem sobre quem eu sou.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Os sentimentos de Tamaki não foram comprados na Disneylândia.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Eu sei, eu sei, foi apenas outra brincadeira. Uau, você realmente...

Uchiha_Sasuke: O que eu realmente...?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Você é realmente difícil de agradar. Mas eu não gosto de nada fácil.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Não precisa dizer nada, me manda uma foto ;)

Uchiha_Sasuke: Isso é outra brincadeira?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Claro, rsrs vamos dizer que sim.

Naruto esquecendo-se até mesmo das preocupações e as dores pelo corpo. Eles conversaram por mais uma hora e, mesmo a contra gosto, ele precisou ir dormir.

Foram mais dois dias de ensaio e então a audição chegou. Naruto foi acompanhado de Tsunade até o prédio do teatro nacional Buraku, em Nipponbashi. O endereço ficava apenas vinte minutos do hotel em que os pais de Sasuke estavam hospedados. Caso tudo desse certo, eles poderiam até tomar um café juntos pela tarde.

— Sorria. — Tsunade virou-se, caminhando de costas, enquanto conversava com Naruto e apontando com a cabeça. — O chefe está chegando ali.

— Aquele de colete?

— Sim, e boina. Sinceramente... — Ela balançou a cabeça e Naruto riu com os comentários seguintes, quando pararam para cumprimentá-lo. — Misako, é tão bom encontrá-lo. Esse é o meu aluno, que eu comentei outro dia, Naruto.

— Sua professora falou muito bem de você. Soube que impressionou os jurados.

— Acho que não tanto, já que eles não me escolheram. — Naruto notou a expressão irritada de Tsunade moldar seu rosto, mas ele não perdeu a chance de rir. — Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor agora e com mais experiência. Vou apresentar algo mais sólido, espero que gostem.

— Ótimo, ótimo, eu gosto quando os jovens mostram que estão prontos para todas as críticas e não se deixam abalar, mas também é importante sentir-se bem. Bom trabalho.

Misako deu alguns tapinhas no ombro de Naruto e depois despediu-se. Tsunade acabou cedendo e não brigou com ele por ter dito algo tão pessoal. Naruto procurou por um lugar que estivesse mais tranquilo e fez seu alongamento. Tsunade não poderia ficar com ele por mais tempo e desejou boa sorte.

Ele seria avaliado em grupo e individualmente, a sua apresentação individual foi impecável e Naruto saiu do palco com uma energia renovada. Mas a audição em grupo sempre presava pela harmonia composta por todos. Nem sempre o melhor era escolhido, mas aqueles que se encaixavam bem no grupo.

Focado inteiramente no trabalho, Naruto entregou tudo de si e saiu do teatro com a sensação de dever cumprido. Tsunade prometeu levá-lo para comer algo, mas Naruto já possuía um encontro. Eles se despediram e Naruto pegou um táxi, em quinze minutos ele já estava em frente a Hep Five, um centro de compras com diversas lojas.

Sasuke estava no terceiro andar, em uma loja de roupas infantis. Naruto subiu pela escada rolante e logo encontrou-se com Sasuke.

— Minha mãe está escolhendo roupas para Tamaki. — Sasuke e Naruto entraram na loja. Fugaku estava sentado em uma poltrona colorida muito baixa com as pernas dobradas, uma cena peculiar e engraçada. Ele segurava algumas sacolas, enquanto Mikoto pegava mais algumas roupas no cabide e mostrava para Tamaki.

— Seu irmão não veio hoje?

— Ele está no simpósio. E eu consegui uma folga para ficar com meus pais. Mas, me conte, como foi a sua audição?

— Foi bem, eu acho que não posso criar expectativas, muitas pessoas que estavam lá são as melhores do ramo. — Naruto deu uma piscadinha para Sasuke, segurando sua mão em seguida. — Não vou comemorar antes da hora, quero apenas paz.

Após as compras, eles se sentaram em uma cafeteria e conversaram. Mikoto falou bastante sobre como a cidade era bonita, mas já estava um pouco cansada de toda aquela agitação. Fugaku prometeu que eles poderiam descansar no sábado.

— Vovô não vale, você pegou meu morango. — Tamaki disputava com o avô o último pedaço da torta, ambos segurando um garfo.

Desde que eles chegaram em Osaka, Sasuke percebeu que seus pais estavam bem diferentes do usual. Eles saíram e se divertiram, não fizeram críticas muito pesadas aos lugares em que estavam e ainda provaram sobremesas que não faziam muito parte de sua dieta.

Fugaku parecia uma pessoa muito mais tranquila, sequer questionou sobre seu trabalho. Muito pelo contrário, até pediu para que Sasuke o informasse sobre o vencedor do concurso do projeto, sem causar aquela pressão de que ele deveria vencer.

Os dois também estavam muito mais à vontade com Naruto, não comentaram nada sobre o trabalho dele como ator, até se preocupando se ele não estava cansado, depois de ensaiar durante os últimos dias.

Naruto estava visivelmente cansado, por isso Sasuke não quis alongar mais aquela tarde. Ele decidiu que poderiam terminar a noite em sua casa. Naruto pediu desculpas por não poder ir com eles, precisava se encontrar com Hinata, explicando para os pais de Sasuke que ela era sua advogada e que eles apenas precisavam revisar algumas coisas.

— É algo grave? — Sasuke perguntou, preocupado, segurando a porta do táxi, enquanto o motorista aguardava a despedida.

— Não é nada grave. — Naruto abriu mais a porta e Sasuke entrou, sentando-se ao lado da mãe que segurava Tamaki no colo. — Tama-chan, cuida do papai para o tio Naruto, ok?

— Eu vou cuidar. — Tamaki acenou para Naruto e ele se afastou do carro.

Naruto retornou para casa de metrô, passou no mercado e aproveitou para reabastecer a geladeira. Hinata chegou no apartamento pouco depois dele fechar a porta da geladeira.

— Eu trouxe pizza. — Hinata anunciou, assim que entrou.

— Tá cheirando bem. — Naruto viu que ela também trouxe cerveja, o que animou também. Eles sentaram-se no chão da sala, que ainda estava totalmente sem móveis.

— Você vai viver assim até quando? — Hinata pegou uma fatia da pizza e levou à boca, segurando o guardanapo com a outra mão.

— Não posso gastar dinheiro no momento, além disso, eu fico mais tempo fora de casa.

Hinata sabia que Naruto estava contando com o contrato em Nova Iorque. Perdendo essa oportunidade, ele teria que repensar sua vida profissional e financeira. Agora, ele estava focado em conseguir um papel em um musical, por isso eles precisavam reorganizar as finanças juntos.

— A alugaseporamor.com enviou um e-mail com algumas propostas para ativar seu perfil. Eu neguei todas como você pediu. Mas, hoje, eles mandaram uma proposta diferente. Querem que você protagonize a campanha publicitária de seu novo site.

— Um site novo? — Naruto abriu a lata de cerveja e bebeu um longo gole, já fazia dias que ele não bebia nada. Depois, perguntou do que se tratava esse novo site.

— É uma nova rede social que vai conectar as pessoas a partir de seus gostos pessoais.

— E o que isso tem de diferente dos sites atuais? — Ele deu uma risada e balançou a cabeça. Estava um pouco cansado da internet, nos últimos anos vinha a usando apenas como trabalho. O entretenimento há muito tempo já havia se perdido em meio a tantas publicações irrelevantes ou degradantes.

Hinata sorriu, abrindo sua lata de cerveja, enquanto explicava.

— Eles querem promover encontros às escuras. Sem fotografias, ou sem saber se você é um alfa, beta ou ômega, enfim, nada de rótulos. Será um match a partir dos seus gostos. Por exemplo, você filtra apenas aqueles que se interessam pelo anime Nyngio Star e começam a conversar sem dar maiores detalhes.

— Achei que já fosse possível fazer isso. — Naruto debochou.

— Não seja leviano, sabe muito bem que a regra do match vem da hierarquia, tamanho do pênis e a renda.

— Hinata? — Naruto quase se engasgou com a risada que soltou. — Eu nunca disse o tamanho do meu extrato bancário. Nem das outras coisas.

— Claro, porque você tem um selo de aprovação bem grande que significa um alfa requisitado. As pessoas logo associam você ao clássico estereótipo de cara rico e avantajado. Ninguém imagina um alfa quebrado sem sofá que está apaixonado por um pai solteiro.

— Hey! Não mete o Sasuke nesse assunto. — Naruto suspirou. — Ele mesmo me procurou porque eu sou um alfa.

— Correção, ele precisava de um alfa para ser pai do filho e estampar alegremente a farsa de uma família feliz e aceita pela sociedade. — Hinata encarou Naruto e ele não a respondeu, ela parecia feroz naquele papel de advogada. — Eu não estou julgando-o por precisar dos serviços de um alfa. Convenhamos, nós ganhamos dinheiro nos últimos anos baseando-se no seu status social. Você acha que alguém daria match em você por causa do anime de vinte anos atrás que você ainda assiste como se fosse novidade?

— Isso magoou. — Naruto esfregou a mão no pescoço e tomou mais um gole da cerveja, voltando a olhar para ela. — Sasuke também gosta desse anime.

— Ótimo, ele já sabe que seu apartamento está vazio assim como sua conta bancária?

— Não, mas isso é importante?

— Se ele não se importa, então quem sou eu para dizer o contrário. — Ela finalmente gargalhou. — Não mude de assunto, a empresa quer te pagar um bom dinheiro por isso. 

— Oh! Mas... — Naruto gargalhou. — E eles querem que eu esteja na propaganda? Um pouco contraditório, usar a minha aparência em um encontro às cegas, não é como se você achasse um mestiço de irlandês, espanhol e japonês em cada ponto desse país.

— Sim, claro, você é lindo e especial. — Hinata moveu a mão no ar, balançando os dedos. Naruto balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, achando engraçado. — Eles vão usar a sua voz, ou suas mãos por exemplo, é uma campanha mais voltada para... como eles falaram? Ativar a curiosidade e espírito de aventura nos clientes. Você tem que pensar bem, se quiser ver a proposta, mandei para seu e-mail. Com o dinheiro do cachê você poderia relaxar por algum tempo até conseguir se estabilizar com a sua carreira de ator.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando a mão na perna. Ele precisava mesmo se estabilizar, era hora de encarar a realidade e manter os pés onde estavam agora, no chão.

Eles ficaram até tarde revisando as finanças de Naruto, quando já era noite, Kaede se reuniu à dupla, trazendo mais uma rodada de cerveja e alguns espetos de carne e frango. Naruto aproveitou e pegou o molho que havia comprado na geladeira. A conversa direcionou principalmente sobre o casamento das duas que seria realizado em dois meses.

— Decidimos aumentar um pouco a lista de convidados. — Kaede se levantou do chão e começou a recolher o lixo que eles espalharam pela sala. — Hinata não contou?

Naruto olhou para a amiga e perguntou o que aconteceu para elas decidirem mudar os planos.

— Meus pais vão vir para o casamento, então eu decidi convidar também meu tio.

— Seu tio? — Naruto não sabia muito o que dizer, Hinata possuía uma família bem complicada. — Eu devo me preparar para algum tipo de guerra mafiosa entre Clãs?

Kaede concordou e jogou os cabelos para trás, com uma sonora gargalhada.

— Preocupe-se apenas em levar um par. — Hinata respondeu, e as duas então viraram o rosto para Naruto.

— O que foi?

— Você vai convidá-lo? — Hinata perguntou, curiosa.

Naruto balançou a cabeça e riu, mas não conseguia esconder com a sua expressão apaixonada. Esperava que após o final daquele contrato ele pudesse continuar vendo Sasuke. E somente depois disso ele com certeza o convidaria para ser seu acompanhante.

***

Sasuke terminou de pegar os brinquedos do chão da sala. Ele não poderia recriminar Tamaki por ter tirado todos os brinquedos do baú de seu quarto para mostrar aos avós. Ela estava muito eufórica. Foram algumas horas conversando em um clima agradável, como uma família. As risadas preencheram o ambiente. Sasuke ofereceu cerveja para o pai, ele aceitou, mas não bebeu tudo. A mãe aceitou o saque apenas depois que Tamaki tomou um banho e dormiu.

Ele conversou com Itachi por telefone e, ao saber que os pais não estavam se sentindo muito à vontade no hotel, porque era estravagante, Sasuke ofereceu o quarto dele para que os dois pudessem se sentir em casa. Itachi fechou a conta no hotel e levou as malas dos pais para o apartamento de Sasuke naquela noite.

— Eles tomaram um banho e estão dormindo agora. — Sasuke falou em tom baixo, quando Itachi entrou em seu apartamento. — Você já comeu?

— Agora a noite, não. — Itachi deixou as malas perto da porta do quarto e olhou ao redor. — Quando você me falou do seu apartamento, eu achei que era uma caixa de sapato.

— É bem menor do que a casa da nossa de infância. — Sasuke abriu a geladeira e pegou algumas vasilhas com a comida que havia guardado.

— Não dá para comparar, aquela casa é grande e com um quintal, mas esse apartamento é maior do que eu esperava. Também é maior do que meu dormitório em Londres.

— E você nunca pensou em dividir o apartamento com algum colega? Ou com seu namorado?

— Prefiro viver sozinho, liberdade é fundamental. Enfim, o pai e a mãe vão ficar aqui mais uma semana em Osaka. — Ele falou, enquanto observava Sasuke colocar uma tigela no micro-ondas.

— Achei que eles fossem ficar só uma semana.

— É, mas eu consegui uma consulta para o pai com um dos médicos que conheci no simpósio. Ele é o melhor cardiologista da cidade. — Itachi sentou-se no banco e apoiou os cotovelos na bancada, olhando a expressão confusa de Sasuke após o que ele disse. Somente depois disso, Itachi balançou os ombros e continuou. — Eles não falaram nada para a gente, porque não queriam nos preocupar.

Sasuke pousou a mão na cintura, pensando sobre como a atitude dos pais estava diferente. E agora começava a fazer sentido essa mudança.

— O que está acontecendo?

— O pai teve um infarto. — Aquela frase soou como uma faca pontuda no peito de Sasuke. Eles não conversavam muito sobre a intimidade, apenas conversas esporádicas e a maioria das vezes eram sobre Tamaki. E saber que o pai teve um infarto há alguns meses, fez Sasuke perceber o quão distante ele estava de seus pais. E como seus próprios pais achavam que poderiam estar atrapalhando sua vida com uma notícia daquela. Itachi ouviu o apito do micro-ondas e aponto para Sasuke, que só se tocou que o tempo de aquecimento havia terminado, quando Itachi estalou os dedos na frente de seu rosto, mandando ele acordar.

— Como você soube? — Sasuke não sabia como reagir, sentindo-se assustado.

— Na primeira noite no hotel, eu fui ajudar nossa mãe a ligar o aquecedor do chuveiro e vi a maleta de remédios. — Itachi aceitou a tigela de comida, e puxou o ar pelo nariz, sentindo o aroma das tirinhas de carne de porco empanada. — A mãe cozinhou?

— Sim, ela insistiu em fazer o jantar. Agora me sinto mal por ter deixado ela cozinhar.

— Faz tanto tempo que não como isso. Tem molho? — Itachi perguntou, com uma certa animação no rosto. Sasuke pegou o molho na geladeira e entregou para ele.

— Eu não acredito que o pai bebeu cerveja hoje. Você devia ter me contado antes de eu entupir ele de álcool.

— Não me culpe, eles não queriam preocupar você. — Itachi disse, depois de comer um bocado, voltando a olhar para a tigela e salpicando mais molho sobre as tirinhas de carne de porco. — O infarto foi do tipo dois, com a diminuição de oxigênio no músculo do coração. O pai teve uma crise de hipertensão no inverno, e logo depois o infarto.

— Então é por isso que eles vieram para cá?

— Sim, a mãe marcou uma consulta com um médico, mas ele cancelou todas as consultas para tirar férias. Então, quando ela me disse isso, eu fui atrás de alguém melhor. Só que a agenda dele é bem rigorosa, e só pode encaixar o pai na quarta-feira. Eu vou embora segunda...

Sasuke não demorou para dizer que aquilo não era um problema, porque ele ficaria encarregado de acompanhar o pai. Itachi apenas sorriu, concordando, depois, ele voltou a falar sobre a comida da mãe, que estava com saudade.

Assim que terminou de comer, Itachi retornou para o hotel. Sasuke dormiria no sofá, embora estivesse cansado, o sono não veio. Pensou sobre a relação distante que ele possuía com o pai e como ele se sentiria caso o pai não resistisse aquele infarto. O quão terrível seria descobrir que o pai faleceu e ele nem sabia que Fugaku estava assim doente.

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke esfregou os olhos, havia dormindo pouco mais de duas horas, mas decidiu se levantar para preparar um café. A mãe saiu do quarto um tempo depois, com um leve sorriso. Os braços estavam cruzados e ela se aproximou da cozinha.

— Está fazendo panquecas? — Mikoto perguntou.

Sasuke virou-se e viu a mãe sorrir para ele, seus cabelos negros eram muito parecidos com o de Itachi, bem finos e com pouco volume. Ela se aproximou mais e pegou a espátula em cima da bancada e virou a panqueca, enquanto Sasuke pegava um prato no armário.

— Se quiser fazer um chá, eu tenho alguns aqui. — Sasuke pegou uma caixa de madeira com alguns chás dentro, pedindo para que ela escolhesse. Mikoto pegou um chá de erva doce e Sasuke preparou para ela. — Mãe, eu vou hoje no escritório apenas para uma reunião com meu chefe, mas eu prometo que não demoro.

— É sábado, você precisa trabalhar tanto assim? — Mikoto perguntou, após isso, ela pegou a xícara de chá e assoprou.

— Eu não costumo trabalhar aos sábados, mas houve algumas mudanças e eu vou conhecer o novo lugar. — Sasuke despejou com cuidado a massa da panqueca na frigideira, enquanto falava. — Meus chefes são boas pessoas, e valorizam meu trabalho.

Sasuke virou a panqueca, pegando mais um prato para oferecer à mãe. Ela experimentou e gostou. O elogio que a mãe fez sobre seu café da manhã pareceu flutuar em seu peito. Sasuke fez mais algumas panquecas para que todos pudessem comer à vontade.

Tamaki acordou e foi andando sonolenta direto para o sofá. Mas, assim que viu a avó sentada no banco da cozinha, a menina despertou e foi tomar café da manhã com ela. Fugaku também se levantou e, enquanto eles tomavam o café, Sasuke tomou um banho. Ele pediu desculpas por ter que sair, combinando de almoçarem juntos.

Sasuke pegou um táxi, esse escritório ficava no extremo oposto do antigo, de frente ao rio Yamato. Era um lugar de dois andares e finalizado. Sasuke foi recebido por Shikamaru, que perguntou como estava a família.

— Preciso conversar com você sobre isso, meu pai está doente e ele terá uma consulta importante semana que vem.

— Sem problemas, o escritório está pronto, mas tivemos um problema com a entrega dos computadores. Então teremos mais alguns dias para que tudo esteja finalizado. O arquiteto chefe precisou viajar, ele deixou seus empregados para apresentar o local.

Sasuke e Shikamaru foram caminhando pela sala do primeiro andar. O local era amplo e não havia muitas divisões, mantendo o ambiente aberto e com muita luz natural. Sasuke gostou da forma como foi planejado aquele espaço, pois era bastante convidativo e confortável. O lugar não era apenas bonito e impressionava, era de fato bem pensado para ser vantajoso não somente para os clientes que os visitariam, mas para quem trabalharia ali.

No segundo andar, a conversa parecia mais animada e com algumas risadas. Sasuke viu que Hashirama estava acompanhado de seu namorado. Tobirama também trouxe a família. Contudo, ele estava no lado oposto da sala, longe do grupo que conversava.

Sasuke primeiramente cumprimentou o chefe que estava próximo, acenando com a cabeça para o marido dele e o seu filho que parecia entediado sentado na cadeira.

— Prometemos que se ele se comportasse, nós poderíamos ir em algum parque. — Izuna disse, olhando para o marido. — Não é?

— Você decide. — Tobirama respondeu e logo depois seu semblante, antes cheio de carinho para o marido, mudou completamente ao virar para o outro lado da sala. — Não vamos demorar, não tem nada para fazer aqui.

A voz de Tobirama não parecia nada agradável. Sasuke não sabia qual poderia ser o problema, mas tudo indicava que ele não queria se aproximar do grupo do outro lado. Depois de conversarem um pouco sobre sua família que estava em Osaka, Sasuke pediu licença e caminhou até Hashirama, para cumprimentá-lo também.

— Ótimo, você veio. — Hashirama levantou-se animado. — Levou seus pais para conhecer os estúdios da Universal?

— Ainda não, mas pretendo. — Sasuke sorriu, agradecendo ao chefe pela oportunidade de ficar com seus pais naqueles dias. Hashirama moveu a mão no ar, sorridente, dizendo que não era nada demais. Ele também apresentou Sasuke ao grupo que havia projetado aquele escritório. A empresa Senju entrou em sociedade com a empresa de um amigo de longa data e agora todos eles seriam colegas.

— Venha, venha, você vai gostar da sua sala. — Hashirama indicou o caminho e Sasuke novamente pediu licença para todos. Ele foi caminhando até a sala de paredes de vidro. Do lado de dentro, havia duas pessoas conversando. A mulher de cabelos curtos e mechas azuis era baixa em vista do homem que estava de costas.

Eles pararam de conversar assim que Hashirama entrou, apresentando Sasuke para os dois. O homem se virou com um sorriso amplo, seus cabelos eram descoloridos em um tom quase branco, penteados todo para trás com gel. Ele usava uma camisa social preta com alguns botões abertos e as mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo.

— Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, Sasuke. — Hidan falou, enquanto ainda sorria em sua direção. Sasuke sentiu como se o chão criasse um buraco e o sugasse para dentro ao ouvir aquela voz.

Ele ficou parado, olhando aquele homem agir como se fossem velhos amigos, conversando com Hashirama sobre lembranças que Sasuke havia reprimido durante todos esses anos.

— Eu não sabia que vocês foram a mesma Universidade. — Hashirama sorria.

— Sasuke era um calouro quando eu o conheci. — Hidan falou, enquanto seu olhar perscrutava os de Sasuke. O mesmo assunto, mas as memórias tão distintas. — É claro que, ele era muito mais inteligente do que eu, mesmo sendo um calouro.

A gargalhada de Hidan levou Sasuke para alguns anos no passado, quando ambos ainda eram estudantes na universidade e compartilhavam alguns momentos juntos. Hidan nada disse sobre o relacionamento deles nesse tempo, mas deixou claro naquela conversa que não parecia sequer se importar com o passado.

— Ótimo, vocês devem ter muito o que conversar. — Hashirama era solicitado em outra sala, era compreensível, mas Sasuke não estava preparado para permanecer naquele lugar as sós com Hidan. A mulher ao lado dele atendeu o celular e virou-se caminhando para fora da sala sem dizer nada.

Quando os cílios volumosos de Sasuke se ergueram, ele viu um Hidan sorridente e mordiscando o lábio inferior, enquanto sentava-se no sofá de dois lugares.

— Você continua bonito. — Hidan falou, com uma risada seca. — Mas parece bem melhor agora, mais elegante.

Sasuke virou-se e saiu da sala. Deixou o prédio sem responder nada a ninguém. Ele começou a andar sem uma direção certa.

Sasuke não conseguia respirar.

Ele caminhou pela calçada esbarrando nas pessoas, como não conseguia controlar a respiração, sua voz mal saía quando pedia desculpas. Depois de alguns metros ele desistiu de se preocupar com isso. O coração estava acelerado e era como se ele não fosse suportar aquela dor que invadia o seu peito e se espalhava pelo corpo. Era uma pressão forte ao qual nunca sentiu antes. Houve tontura e ele acabou escorando-se em um banco da praça, próximo de algumas quadras de tênis.

Sasuke puxou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, na tentativa de conseguir respirar melhor.

— Você está bem? — Alguém perguntou, aproximando-se do banco em que Sasuke estava sentado. Em um primeiro momento, Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e viu apenas um borrão, sua visão estava embaçada, e as palmas das mãos suadas. O homem ofereceu água e Sasuke ergueu a mão batendo sem querer no pulso do homem, pegando a garrafa em seguida. — Está bem quente hoje, você deve ter passado mal com esse terno escuro.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas moveu a cabeça e depois de alguns minutos, ainda sentia o coração acelerado, a respiração ainda era obtusa. Mesmo assim, Sasuke acenou com a mão e agradeceu ao homem. Ele finalmente podia vê-lo com mais nitidez.

Ainda era nove hora da manhã, mas Sasuke não poderia retornar para casa daquele jeito. Ele não conseguiria encontrar sua família, não depois de ter acabado de reencontrar aquele homem.

Com um suspiro cansado, sentindo-se vulnerável, Sasuke pegou o celular e ligou para a pessoa que ele sentia que poderia confiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidan é o cara que vamos odiar muito no próximo capítulo.  
> Preparem as foices.


	21. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXI

Naruto pediu para o motorista esperar no carro e saiu apressado à procura de Sasuke. Ele havia dito ao telefone que estava nas quadras de tênis de Yama. Eram seis quadras de tênis e nem sinal de Sasuke. Depois de algum tempo procurando, Naruto encontrou Sasuke parado na frente de um quadro de avisos.

Assim que Sasuke virou-se, Naruto notou que o semblante de seu rosto era bastante frio e entristecido, ele também estava pálido. Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke, e ele o abraçou, simplesmente envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo de Naruto e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Eles compartilhavam quase a mesma altura. Naruto levou a mão aos cabelos de Sasuke e o abraçou forte. Depois, pegou o paletó enganchado no seu ombro e o direcionou para o carro que os aguardava.

O motorista perguntou se estava tudo bem e Naruto acenou que sim, entrando no carro.

— Quer ir para casa? Ou para um hospital?

— Não, nenhum desses lugares. — Sasuke virou o rosto para o outro lado, encarando a janela do carro. O motorista ainda aguardava orientação para onde ir, por isso dirigia devagar.

Naruto concordou e falou um endereço para o motorista, que dirigiu com mais entusiasmo em seguida. A viagem foi feita em silêncio, mas a mão de Sasuke ficou a todo momento junto com a de Naruto, mantendo os dedos entrelaçados. Quando chegaram, Naruto abriu a porta do carro e Sasuke saiu.

O bairro era movimentado por ser próximo de uma universidade. Eles entraram no prédio residencial ainda em silêncio. Naruto abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou, tirando os sapatos. Sasuke fez o mesmo em seguida.

— Não repare na falta de móveis, a maioria era da Hinata, e eu estou economizando, por isso ando comendo no chão ultimamente. — Naruto falou um pouco embaraçado, e riu em seguida. Mas assim que ele fechou a porta, ofereceu para Sasuke uma bebida.

A julgar pela sua aparência, Naruto pensou que ele precisava relaxar, e como estava calor, era bom que fosse algo gelado.

— Comprei uns limões, vou fazer uma bebida rápida para nós. — Naruto tirou a carteira e o celular dos bolsos da calça e entrou no quarto, colocando o aparelho para carregar. Voltando para a sala, viu Sasuke parado em frente a janela. A vista não era das melhores, mas ele parecia bastante entretido. — A Hinata e a noiva dela vieram me visitar e trouxeram esse gim. Eu não achei que fosse usar tão cedo.

Naruto continuou comentando sobre o casamento de Hinata, apenas para manter um pouco a comunicação e não se afundarem naquele silêncio constrangedor. Embora ele soubesse que Sasuke estava passando por alguma situação bastante conflitante para estar tão calado e não querer retornar para casa.

Enquanto ele espremia os limões, Naruto comentou também sobre o encontro dele e da professora de Tamaki na academia. Após jogar os cubos de gelo no copo, ele pegou a lata de água tônica da geladeira e dividiu nos copos, acrescentou o gim e o suco de limão, decorando com uma fatia no copo.

Era quase dez horas da manhã e eles estavam sentados no chão da sala, cada um com um copo de gim tônica. Ao ressaltar esse detalhe, Naruto conseguiu perceber um leve suspiro de Sasuke.

Após beberem alguns goles, Naruto jogou a cabeça para o lado e relaxou os ombros. O sol entrava pela janela, iluminando suas pernas esticadas no chão.

— Fiquei preocupado quando me ligou para encontrá-lo. — Naruto deu o ponta pé inicial na conversa, esperando que Sasuke se sentisse à vontade para falar o que aconteceu. A verdade era que ele não poderia ficar pressionando-o para falar, ou poderia acuá-lo ainda mais. Como um gato assustado.

Sasuke terminou de beber todo o conteúdo do copo, Naruto ainda pediu para ele ir com calma. Mas como ele colocou apenas uma pequena dose de gim, a bebida não estava forte.

— Eu encontrei uma pessoa do meu passado, uma pessoa que eu achei que nunca mais fosse ver novamente. — Após falar, Sasuke ergueu o queixo e seus olhos estavam marejados. Naruto se arrastou pelo chão e ficou ao lado dele. Seu braço passou pelos ombros de Sasuke e o puxou para mais perto do seu corpo.

Naruto apenas ouviu o seu choro, sentindo as lágrimas de Sasuke molharem sua camisa. Eles ficaram no chão da sala por muito tempo, até que Sasuke ergueu novamente a cabeça e perguntou onde era o banheiro. Ele ficou mais um tempo no banheiro, até sair.

Sem nenhuma informação extra, Naruto só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa que poderia ter causado aquela reação em Sasuke, a ponto de fazê-lo se sentir tão mal.

— Seus pais, onde eles estão? — Naruto perguntou.

— Na minha casa, prometi que iríamos almoçar juntos. Mas... — Sasuke desviou o olhar de Naruto. — Eu não consigo encarar minha família agora.

— Certo, tudo bem, não precisa ir para casa agora. Mas precisa avisar eles que você está aqui, não é melhor?

Sasuke concordou, mas, ao invés de ligar para os pais, ele ligou para o irmão.

Naruto ouviu um pouco da conversa. Não era porque ele estava sendo curioso nem nada, mas estavam no mesmo ambiente, não havia como ignorar.

— Itachi, eu explico mais tarde. Só me promete que vai ficar com eles, você pode? Eu estou com o Naruto, não aconteceu nada grave. — Sasuke pausava a todo momento, aparentemente Itachi estava fazendo várias perguntas. — Eu tive um ataque de pânico, é isso. Não, eu não preciso ir para o hospital. Eu sei que isso é sério, mas eu... Itachi, eu liguei para você justamente porque achei que não fosse agir dessa forma. — Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um momento, apenas movendo a cabeça algumas vezes. — Ok! Eu vou lembrar disso, obrigado, irmão.

Sasuke virou-se e balançou o aparelho celular na mão, dizendo que estava tudo bem, Itachi levaria os pais e Tamaki para conhecerem o Estúdio da Universal. Naruto ficou mais aliviado por isso, no entanto, um trecho da conversa de Sasuke o deixou bem preocupado.

— Você tem certeza de que não precisa ir ao hospital? — Naruto viu um leve sorriso nos lábios de Sasuke.

— Eu estou bem, já passou.

— Não quero ser o chato nessa história, mas você precisa se cuidar.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Sasuke se aproximou dele, o celular foi para dentro do bolso de sua calça, desligado. — Já fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim, mas agora eu estou me sentindo melhor. Prometo que vou procurar um médico depois.

— Sasuke... me sinto mal por ter oferecido para você bebida alcoólica antes do almoço. Ainda mais sabendo que você passou mal.

Sasuke pegou as mãos de Naruto e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

— Eu te liguei porque você era a única pessoa que eu sabia que ia me dar um tempo para pensar e falar. Não quero que se sinta mal por mim.

Naruto gostou de ouvir aquelas palavras e então o abraçou forte. E conforme o calor dele espalhava, as mãos de Naruto se sentiram mais a vontade de passear pelas costas de Sasuke. A mão direita subiu até sua nuca, fazendo um carinho gentil. Sasuke estava com os olhos fechados, seus lábios eram úmidos e a respiração dele havia melhorado muito desde a hora em que eles se encontraram nas quadras de tênis. Parecia mais tranquilo.

Naruto inclinou apenas um pouco a cabeça e, próximo do rosto de Sasuke, ele uniu seus lábios. Foi um beijo calmo, como Naruto nunca havia experimentado antes, ou pelo menos não se lembrava de se sentir daquela forma. As bocas moveram sem pressa, saboreando o momento com deleite. No fim, eles uniram a testa uma na outra e abriram os olhos para encarar a face corada de Sasuke.

Naruto não precisava ouvir nada mais para saber que ficaria ao lado de Sasuke e o protegeria de qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim, Sasuke já parecia disposto a conversar. Naruto pegou sua mão e o levou para o quarto, antes de entrar, virou e deu uma leve risada.

— A minha cama é o único lugar confortável nesse apartamento para a gente conversar.

— Tudo bem. — Sasuke concordou, entrando no quarto. A cama não era muito grande, aliás, o quarto era pequeno. Ele segurou uma das almofadas, enquanto Naruto estava apoiado com dois travesseiros nas suas costas. Sasuke decidiu abandonar a almofada e virou-se, deitando-se na cama e apoiando as costas no corpo de Naruto. Ele foi imediatamente abraçado pelo outro, o clima entre eles estava calmo e natural, como se já tivessem conversado em cima daquela cama em outras ocasiões.

Essa era a primeira vez que Sasuke se sentia totalmente confiante com um homem, que não fosse o irmão mais velho, a ponto de não ter vergonha de abrir seu coração sem ser julgado.

Era preciso força e coragem para falar de Hidan. Ele fez parte de uma fase de sua vida que foi como ir do céu ao inferno. E sua filha foi o que o salvou daquela tristeza profunda ao qual ele se encontrava.

Naruto ouviu com atenção sobre a mudança do escritório e a fusão entre os escritórios de arquitetura, e conforme Sasuke narrava seu encontro com Hidan, dentro do escritório, Naruto foi sentindo um peso no peito.

— Ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, como se eu fosse apenas uma pessoa qualquer do seu passado. Eu não pude ficar lá por mais tempo, inventei que minha mãe me ligou e saí. — Sasuke sentiu os leves beijos de Naruto sobre seus cabelos.

— Vocês vão ter que trabalhar juntos?

— Eu não sei, mas não pretendo dividir o mesmo espaço com esse homem. — Sasuke falou veementemente. Alegando que estava disposto a abandonar o emprego caso fosse preciso.

— Sasuke, você não pode se sacrificar assim. — Naruto disse, preocupado.

Sasuke sentou-se novamente na cama, se soltando dos braços de Naruto. Ele estava com a camisa social aberta os botões até a metade do peito, as mangas dobradas e a gola desalinhada. Era a primeira vez que Naruto o via tão casual com sua aparência, sem parecer preocupado.

— Eu odiei por muitos anos aquele homem, hoje eu quero apenas distância. — Sasuke olhou sério nos olhos de Naruto. — Você não sabe como ele me fez sentir miserável.

Sasuke sabia que Naruto pensava no bem dele e do futuro que aquele emprego poderia prover. Estabilidade financeira, projeção no mercado, mas a troco de que? De sua saúde mental?

Sasuke fechou os olhos e os ombros estavam pesados com as lembranças do passado. Então ele começou a contar tudo, desde o dia em que conheceu Hidan, até a última vez que eles conversaram.

A primeira vez que viu Hidan naquela festa do dormitório da faculdade, Sasuke não sabia dizer se ele estava realmente interessado em sua pessoa. Era quase risível imaginar que aquele tipo de homem queria algo com ele, quando poderia ter qualquer pessoa que quisesse com um estalar de dedos. Sasuke era muito tímido naquela época, ele gostava de se vestir de forma discreta sempre com calça jeans e camisetas sem estampa. Seus cabelos estavam sempre presos e ele usava os óculos ao invés de lentes de contato. Talvez a única coisa que fosse ainda recorrente, era a franja lateral que ele mantinha.

Durante a festa, Hidan estava sempre sorridente e sedutor. No final da festa, ele o levou de volta para seu dormitório e o beijou. Sasuke até ficou um pouco assustado a princípio, mas cedeu ao beijo.

Eles trocaram mensagens durante a semana e se encontravam sempre depois das aulas de Sasuke. Hidan o levou para uma viagem com os amigos nas montanhas durante as férias de inverno. Ficaram apenas uma semana, mas foi inesquecível para Sasuke. Ele voltou daquela viagem completamente apaixonado. Era a primeira vez que se sentia atraído por alguém e não pensou duas vezes em se entregar para Hidan durante a viagem. O grupo de amigos de Hidan o tratava muito bem naquela época, eram divertidos e nunca o incomodava, como faziam outros alunos no campus.

A verdade, é que Sasuke nunca fez parte de nenhum grupo, ou teve mais do que um ou dois amigos até então. Além disso, Hidan sabia como seduzir uma pessoa. Ele o elogiava e o fazia se sentir especial quando estavam juntos. E a relação foi crescendo a ponto de Sasuke sentir ciúmes no modo que todos olhava para Hidan com desejo, mas Hidan sempre ria dele, achando bobagem. De tanto ouvir isso, Sasuke realmente acreditou que ele estava criando fantasias em sua cabeça e pedia desculpas. Era comum que Hidan o fizesse sentir-se culpado pelas coisas que sentia ou pelo o que Sasuke falava e que ele não gostava. Por isso, Sasuke passou a ficar mais atento ao que falava para ele, apenas para não o deixar irritado por suas bobagens.

Alguns meses depois do início daquele namoro, Sasuke notou que Hidan foi ficando cada vez mais distante dele, arrumando desculpas para não vê-lo. Naquela semana, ele estava ocupado com uma matéria ao qual poderia levar bomba. Era compreensível, embora fosse muito criativo, Hidan ainda possuía algumas pendências em disciplinas e não poderia se formar caso continuasse assim. Por isso Sasuke decidiu ajudá-lo, pelo menos os últimos trabalhos ele fez toda a estrutura e planejamento, enquanto Hidan se ocupava em estudar para a prova.

Eles geralmente se encontravam no dormitório de Sasuke. Seu colega de quarto, Suigetsu, costumava participar de um grupo de teatro e por isso Sasuke estava sempre sozinho a noite. Hidan o convenceu de que era muito melhor se encontrarem ali, do que em seu dormitório, onde havia muito barulho e estava sempre cheio. Sasuke ingenuamente achava que Hidan estava poupando-o de se encontrar com estudantes que o incomodava.

Quando descobriu que havia engravidado, Sasuke ficou petrificado a princípio. Mas a ideia de ter um filho de alguém que ele sentia algo tão especial, o fez ter esperança de que eles poderiam passar aquela fase juntos.

Ele esperou o exame de laboratório ficar pronto para contar a Hidan. Naquela semana, Hidan estaria estudando para as provas finais. Sasuke sempre enviava alguma mensagem antes de ir até seu dormitório, porque o colega de quarto de Hidan possuía um péssimo humor. Contudo, dessa vez Sasuke estava com a cabeça cheia, e caminhou diretamente para o dormitório. Ele viu o colega de quarto de Hidan em uma das salas recreativas, jogando com um grupo de estudante e por isso subiu apressado para o quarto.

Hidan estava mesmo no dormitório, mas não estava sozinho. Eles não estudavam para as provas finais, pelo menos não era o que os olhos de Sasuke viu, quando os encontrou na cama. Aquele rapaz sobre Hidan era um jovem recém chegado na universidade. Sasuke foi seu orientador, mostrando todos os lugares e apresentando pessoas novas, inclusive apresentou a Hidan. Agora, aquele rapaz estava gemendo em cima de Hidan.

Sasuke saiu do quarto imediatamente, ele ouviu Hidan chamá-lo algumas vezes enquanto ele descia as escadas, mas assim que chegou na rua, não havia ninguém atrás dele.

Sasuke sentiu uma tontura, era final de tarde e havia ficado o dia todo fora, sem comer qualquer coisa. A pressão dele caiu e ele desmaiou, acordando algumas horas depois no hospital universitário. Sua mãe estava sentada ao lado da sua cama, com uma expressão preocupada. Isso significava que ele estava desacordado há mais de três horas, porque era esse o tempo de deslocamento de carro entre a cidade em que os pais moravam, em Nayoro, e a Universidade de Sapporo. O pai entrou no quarto logo depois, sua cara não era nada boa. A primeira coisa que ele perguntou para Sasuke foi porque escondeu a gravidez. Depois, disso, Fugaku perguntou quem era a outra pessoa responsável pela criança.

Levando a mão à barriga, Sasuke teve uma flash de recordação: Hidan estava na cama, com aquele calouro em cima dele.

Sasuke não queria falar, ele apenas virou-se de costas para o pai. Mikoto pediu para o marido sair, dando tempo para Sasuke descansar. Ao deixarem o hospital, ele foi levado para a casa dos pais. Depois de um longo silêncio, Sasuke finalmente falou quem era seu namorado e como eles se conheceram.

Fugaku apenas se levantou e pegou seu casaco. Sasuke ficou assustado com o que o pai poderia fazer, ele pediu para a mãe não deixar que ele fosse até a universidade, mas era impossível parar o pai.

Sasuke sentia-se ansioso e nervoso, aguardando o retorno do pai. Pensando, inocentemente, que Hidan viria junto com seu pai, quando soubesse que ele estava grávido. Mas, assim que Fugaku pisou os pés em casa, Sasuke correu até a sala para falar com ele encontrando-o sozinho na sala.

A primeira coisa que Fugaku disse foi que Hidan havia negado que namorava Sasuke. Aquela frase foi como um soco no estômago. Sasuke achou impossível, mas o pai detalhou com todas as letras o que ele disse. “Ah! Aquele Sasuke? Era só uma foda, o pai dessa criança pode ser qualquer pessoa nesse campus que sentia o cheiro dele à distância. Você não sabia? Seu filho é bem conhecido no campus pelo cheiro doce que exala quando está no cio.”

Fugaku expressou aquelas palavras com indignação. Em um primeiro momento, ele perguntou para Sasuke se era verdade que ele estava se relacionando com aquele tipo de pessoa. Entretanto, Sasuke não conseguia pensar em mais nada depois de ouvir aquilo. Ele se trancou no quarto e lamentou ter sido ingênuo e ter acreditado que aquela paixão era mútua. Outras perguntas vieram a sua cabeça.

Sasuke riu amargamente, chorando em sua cama. Ele era só uma foda qualquer para Hidan, é claro que ele nunca foi fiel. Seu coração estava acelerado, mas a dor era insuportável. Fugaku e Mikoto tentaram fazê-lo sair do quarto, insistiram que ele precisava se alimentar direito, pela criança. Até ligaram para Itachi, que já estava vivendo em Londres, para convencê-lo a comer.

Depois de alguns dias, Sasuke já se sentia melhor e ele retornou à universidade, notou que as pessoas sempre falavam dele quando passava. No dormitório, Suigetsu também estava agindo estranhamente. Sasuke não aguentou aquele clima e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Suigetsu disse que estava presente quando o pai de Sasuke e Hidan conversaram, ele falou alto para todo mundo ouvir. E, durante o tempo em que Sasuke esteve ausente, começou a circular um boato de que ele havia se afastado para fazer um aborto.

Sasuke perdeu a fala, ele não esperava que as coisas se tornassem ainda mais difíceis. Os boatos de Hidan, sobre Sasuke usar seu cheiro para atrair parceiros, já era horrível o bastante, para ter que ouvir aqueles novos comentários.

Suigetsu era a única pessoa que o conhecia bem e mesmo assim ficou desconfiado. Sasuke queria dizer que tudo era mentira, mas eles acreditariam? Bem, não foi necessário, pois as semanas foram passando e sua gravidez era visível. Mesmo assim, muitos ainda comentavam o assunto.

Sasuke não foi o primeiro, e nem seria o último a engravidar em um campus na universidade. Mas ele foi alguém apontado por praticamente todo o campus, ouvindo risadinhas baixas e comentários grosseiros. Ele passou a fazer suas refeições no dormitório, porque era muito desgastante ter que lidar com todas as pessoas que falavam às suas costas. O final daquele semestre foi extremamente complicado para Sasuke. Ele não se sentia bem pela manhã, o sono e os enjoos eram rotineiros e isso fazia com que ele se atrasasse para as aulas. Isso refletiu em suas notas e ele precisou negociar com os professores, já que a universidade não possuía políticas específicas para quem fosse gestante.

E para não perder o semestre, Sasuke passou longas noites acordado, isso resultou em uma má alimentação e pelo menos algumas idas ao médico.

Sasuke tentou conversar com Hidan uma única vez, ele o encontrou no estacionamento dos dormitórios por pura coincidência, mas a primeira coisa que ouviu foi algo como “está me seguindo?”, não, ele não estava. Mas queria dar um fim naqueles boatos. E com uma voz fria, Hidan riu e falou “Você me enganou direitinho, disse que se cuidava”, e Sasuke engoliu aquelas palavras como se fossem facas afiada rasgando sua garganta. “Nunca é cem porcento seguro”, Sasuke respondeu, não procurava por briga naquele momento. Apenas queria que a verdade fosse esclarecida. Só que Hidan possuía um pensamento diferente “Me poupe, você achou que eu fosse me casar? Como eu vou saber que esse filho é meu? Você deu pra mim na primeira oportunidade, pode ter dado para qualquer um durante esses meses.”

Sasuke recordou-se de sua mãe dizendo que era possível recorrer à justiça nesses casos, e o juiz ordenaria um exame de DNA. Só que, olhando para aquele par de olhos frios e a expressão de zombaria na face de Hidan, algo tocou o coração de Sasuke. Ele não precisava se humilhar para aquele homem. Ou melhor, ele não merecia ter que se humilhar.

“Eu conheço um cara, ele consegue uns comprimidos com metade do preço. Posso pagar, mas você vai ter que dar um jeito para me compensar depois” Hidan abriu a porta do carro e mandou Sasuke entrar, dizendo que resolveria aquele problema rápido e eles não precisavam mais se preocupar com essa história. “Ninguém vai se lembrar disso daqui uns meses, eles vão parar de te encher o saco.”

Sasuke deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do veículo. Ele não achava errado as pessoas decidirem interromper uma gravidez, cada um possuía sua história e deveriam tomar as próprias decisões sobre seu corpo.

Só que a forma como Hidan agia e falava, era como se ele estivesse com uma enxaqueca e estivesse levando-o para uma farmácia. Não havia nenhum sentimento em suas palavras, senão indiferença.

O homem por quem Sasuke se apaixonou era uma mentira, um personagem criado por Hidan. Agora que a máscara caiu, Sasuke via a verdadeira face dele, como em um filme em preto e branco, borrado e sem emoção. Hidan não se preocupava com sua saúde, muito menos com o procedimento que ele estava sugerindo. Para ele, aquilo não era nada porque não o afetava diretamente.

Sasuke foi se afastando e Hidan perdeu a paciência, entrando sozinho no carro e fechando a porta. Depois de ameaçá-lo, dizendo para Sasuke nunca mais o procurar ele acelerou e os pneus rolaram no chão, fazendo uma fumaça, antes de conduzir em outra direção.

Após aquela conversa, Sasuke enterrou de vez aquela pessoa, excluindo-o de sua vida. Ele não queria falar mais sobre Hidan, ou ouvir seu nome. Dentro do campus era complicado, por isso ficou cada dia mais solitário. Depois da licença após Tamaki nascer, Sasuke retornou para a faculdade e havia muitos estudantes novos, outras fofocas mais interessantes para os veteranos e Sasuke se focou totalmente em finalizar o curso.

Anos depois, quatro anos e seis meses para ser mais exato, Sasuke reencontrou Hidan na exposição de inauguração das obras de Hirata Hyuuga. Ele estava acompanhado de uma pessoa jovem, conversavam e se abraçavam. Sasuke até deu alguns passos para falar com ele. Naquela semana, Tamaki havia chorado porque as crianças do parquinho riram dela porque ela só possuía um pai.

Os passos de Sasuke congelaram no chão quando ele viu o rosto de Hidan, recordando-se do que ele ofereceu naquela tarde no estacionamento. Comprimidos sem receita e uma dose de indiferença. Sasuke deu meia volta, sua filha não merecia passar pela humilhação de conhecer aquela pessoa horrível.

Depois de contar toda a sua história, Sasuke percebeu que eu rosto estava novamente molhado pelas lágrimas. Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto, mas apenas piorou a situação, deixando a pele avermelhada.

— Muitas vezes eu tive medo de não ser o suficiente para a Tamaki, de decepcionar ela, ou fazer algo errado.

Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke com delicadeza e beijou algumas vezes seus dedos, antes de falar alguma coisa.

— Você é muito forte. — Naruto sussurrou. — Olhe para você agora, Sasuke, você é incrível. Sua filha é amorosa, gentil e inteligente. Você está conquistando seu espaço com seu trabalho. Tamaki só pode sentir orgulho do pai que tem.

Naruto segurou com mais firmeza a mão de Sasuke e o trouxe para seus braços. Os braços quentes que eram acolhedores e sempre carinhosos com ele. Naruto o beijou várias vezes, sorrindo e arrancando de Sasuke um sorriso, mínimo que fosse.

***

Sasuke chegou em casa e sua família ainda não havia retornado do passeio.

Tirou os objetos do bolso da calça e tomou um banho longo. Ele não comeu nada no almoço, mesmo Naruto insistindo. Sasuke estava sem apetite. Contudo, após o banho, ele preparou uma café e comeu alguns biscoitos que encontrou no pote de vidro sobre a bancada.

Sorriu, olhando para a forma daqueles biscoitos de chocolate. Eram iguais aos que sua mãe fazia quando era criança. A lembrança o deixou nostálgico. Sasuke viu a porta se abrir e a primeira pessoa que entrou foi Tamaki, correndo para tirar os sapatos, carregando um boneco amarelo e quadrado com olhos enormes.

— Papai, papai, olha o que o tio Itachi me deu! — Tamaki segurou-o com as duas mãos, erguendo acima da sua cabeça. — O Bob Esponja.

Sasuke ouviu todas as novidades da filha, que estava tão animada, atropelando as próprias palavras. Ele apenas ficou ali, admirando a filha. Depois, a abraçou com cuidado e beijou sua testa. Tamaki era muito pequena para entender os sentimentos de Sasuke naquele momento, mas vê-la sorrir, com alegria, era o bastante para ele saber que tomou a decisão certa.

Assim que Mikoto levou Tamaki para tomar um banho, Itachi chamou Sasuke para conversar. Eles saíram do apartamento e desceram os degraus, caminhando pelo espaço de convivência do condomínio, uma pequena área com jardim e um lago artificial de aproximadamente dois metros quadrados. Um peixe nadava solitário naquele pequeno lago, quando Itachi puxou a carteira de cigarros do bolso da calça, acendendo um cigarro com isqueiro.

— Você não precisa me dizer tudo o que aconteceu se não quiser, mas eu quero saber se precisa que eu fique mais dias, para você resolver seus problemas. — Itachi disse, após tragar o cigarro e soltar a fumaça pela boca, ele se escorou nas pedras empilhadas ao lado do lago, enquanto olhava o peixe nadar. Depois, virou a cabeça e ergueu o queixo, olhando diretamente para Sasuke.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde aquela conversa aconteceria. Sasuke não queria que fosse tão cedo, mas o irmão o ajudou naquela manhã. Itachi nunca cobraria dele qualquer favor, não era do seu estilo. Mesmo assim, queria falar a verdade para o irmão.

— Hidan apareceu. — Ele disse, cruzando os braços. Os olhos de Itachi cresceram e sua expressão tornou-se mais séria.

— O que ele quer com você?

— Nada, ele trabalha para o escritório de arquitetura que Hashirama fez uma fusão.

O semblante de Itachi não melhorou mesmo depois de Sasuke ter explicado a situação. Itachi afastou-se das pedras e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto ouvia Sasuke. O cigarro as vezes pairava em sua boca e ele balançava a cabeça com uma risada forçada.

Ele não chegou conhecer Hidan pessoalmente, quando Sasuke foi admitido na universidade, Itachi cursava medicina em Sapporo. Mas, antes de Sasuke completar o primeiro semestre, Itachi conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos se mudando para Londres. Ele só retornou para casa depois de quatro anos. Naquela época, a família passou por algumas dificuldades financeiras. Mesmo assim, ainda ajudavam Itachi que levava uma vida bem restrita e simples fora do país.

— Eu posso ficar mais um tempo, dou um jeito de adiar os compromissos. — Itachi ainda andava sem parar, enquanto Sasuke o observava.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, não é como se ele tivesse voltado para conhecer Tamaki.

— Só fica longe dele.

— Não precisa me dizer o óbvio, Itachi.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. — Itachi balançou a cabeça e segurou o cigarro entre os dedos, focando-se nos olhos no irmão. — Eu não estava aqui quando você mais precisou de mim, e agora isso novamente. Justo quando estou indo embora.

Sasuke sorriu e Itachi não entendeu por que ele fazia aquela cara. Depois, ele abraçou o irmão mais velho e agradeceu. Sasuke se lembrava quando estava deprimido e esperava para poder ligar para Itachi e conversar com ele. Ouvir sobre o trabalho de pesquisa que o irmão estava participando era como sair um pouco de seus pensamentos e dos problemas. A voz de Itachi sempre o acalmava, e Sasuke não sabia se seria diferente se ele estivesse ao seu lado em pessoa, na verdade, ele não gostava de pensar nisso.

Não achava justo remoer o passado com pensamentos desse tipo, porque Itachi também abriu mão de muitas coisas para correr atrás desse sonho. Passou noites acordado estudando e trabalhando em meio período na loja de conveniência quando era adolescente. Não seria Sasuke que o cobraria de não estar presente. Ele o apoiava, mesmo estando milhares de quilômetros de distância.

— Vamos entrar. — Sasuke disse e olhou para o cigarro na mão de Itachi. — Já acabou?

Itachi pressionou a ponta do cigarro na pedra e depois tirou um tablete de chiclete do bolso da calça.

Sasuke pensou que algumas coisas não mudavam. Itachi ainda escondia seu vício para os pais, mesmo que os dois já soubessem.


	22. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXII

O domingo amanheceu nublado, o que atrapalhou os planos para o passeio em família no parque. Era o último dia de Itachi em Osaka, e não queriam deixar de comemorar a viagem dele.  
Naruto ligou para Sasuke, depois de ele ter cancelado o passeio. Ainda era cedo, por isso, o Uzumaki entrou em contato com um dos produtores com quem ele trabalhou. Esse produtor era sócio de um restaurante náutico, que sempre partia da ponte Ebisu e atravessava o canal Doton.  
Assim que viu o barco, Tamaki ficou animada para poder entrar. Os lugares foram reservados especialmente para Naruto e família. Eles entraram no barco e foram levados até a mesa ao lado das janelas. O barco possuía uma área para degustação de vinhos e outras bebidas, o restaurante com mesas dispostas pelo salão. Os garçons vestiam uniformes que lembravam marinheiros. Tamaki ganhou um chapéu de marinheira de uma das atendentes e não quis mais tirar o chapéu ao longo da refeição.  
Ela queria explorar o navio, por isso Itachi a pegou pela mão assim que terminaram de comer e foram passear. Mikoto e Fugaku estavam relaxados observando a paisagem do canal, a cidade era cheia de movimento e no final da tarde, as luzes de neon dos painéis começaram a iluminarem o canal.  
Sasuke e Naruto seguravam, cada um, uma taça de vinho branco. Eles também brindaram, antes de beberem.  
— É possível que Tamaki já tenha chegado ao capitão. — Sasuke fez o comentário, esticando o pescoço para ver se conseguia enxergar o paradeiro de Itachi e Tamaki.  
— Talvez seja por isso que o barco está balançando tanto. — Naruto ouviu a risada de Sasuke e aquele som aqueceu-o completamente. Ele então abraçou Sasuke com o braço e sua mão livre apoiou-se na cintura dele. Naruto inclinou a cabeça mais para o lado e o beijou no rosto.  
Sasuke virou-se e o encarou. Seus olhos negros estavam focados nele. A primeira vez que viu Sasuke no café, pensou em como ele era bonito com aquela franja caindo sobre seu rosto. Mas, agora, Sasuke estava com os cabelos jogados para trás, o rosto completamente visível e corado.  
Naruto acariciou a cintura de Sasuke com a sua mão, enquanto olhava cada detalhe mínimo de seu rosto. Os olhos escuros muito vibrantes e iluminados refletiam as luzes do canal. Seus cílios eram longos e curvados e os lábios cheios. Aquele era o último dia do contrato, o mês finalizava e Naruto só possuía uma certeza. Não precisou de muitos encontros para se apaixonar por Sasuke.  
Ele novamente inclinou a cabeça e o beijou, os lábios se uniram num movimento lento, o beijo era macio e havia aquele aroma da bebida saindo da boca de Sasuke, que causou em Naruto um arrepio.  
Tamaki apareceu logo em seguida e eles se afastaram, reunindo-se com os pais de Sasuke para finalizar o passeio.  
Estavam todos cansados quando chegaram no apartamento, Itachi foi direto para o hotel, onde ainda precisava arrumar suas malas. Mas teria tempo para se despedirem no aeroporto no outro dia.  
Naruto foi convidado para entrar, ele dispensou o táxi e entrou no apartamento logo depois dos pais de Sasuke. A chuva, prevista para o dia todo, finalmente caiu. Eles ficaram na sala assistindo um programa de entretenimento. Sasuke preparava uma bebida quente para Tamaki beber antes de dormir, ele misturava o leite, enquanto observava os pais sentados no sofá, enquanto Naruto estava no chão, com Tamaki sentada no seu colo. Eles olhavam hipnotizados para a televisão e gargalhavam quando algum candidato errava a prova que deveria enfrentar.  
Sasuke entregou o copo de leite para Tamaki e ela apenas aconchegou-se melhor no colo de Naruto, para beber. Na televisão, um homem vestia um macacão cor de rosa e corria sobre uma plataforma e se atirava em um alvo de velcro. Ele precisava ficar grudado por alguns segundos para vencer.  
Tamaki acabou dormindo e Naruto a levou até o quarto. Fugaku e Mikoto também se deitaram.  
Naruto estava agora sentado no banco, com os cotovelos na bancada, observando Sasuke terminar de lavar a louça.  
— A máquina de lavar está aqui apenas de enfeite. — Sasuke falou, quando Naruto perguntou por que ele não colocava na máquina. — Eu aluguei esse apartamento mais por necessidade e pensando na distância daqui até o metrô. A localização era a melhor.  
— Você poderia conseguir algo ainda melhor caso se afaste um pouco mais. São apenas mais vinte ou trinta minutos de metrô. — Naruto bateu a mão na testa e riu. — Olha só para quem estou explicando, você sabe melhor do que eu sobre isso.  
— Nem tanto. — Sasuke colocou água na chaleira para ferver, ele também apoiou os cotovelos na bancada e inclinou o corpo mais para frente. Naruto entendeu rapidamente seus movimentos e o beijou. As bocas movendo-se cada vez mais curiosas por novas sensações.  
Sasuke se afastou apenas porque a chaleira começou a ferver e soltar um chiado.  
— Meu contrato de aluguel vence em dois meses, o valor vai aumentar e eu não vou poder bancar agora. — Naruto continuou observando as mãos de Sasuke manipulando as ervas para a infusão.  
— Você não tem mais nenhum trabalho em vista?  
— Tem uma propaganda de um site, eles querem minha voz para lançar um aplicativo de encontros às cegas.  
— Como isso vai funcionar?  
— Você vai colocar todos os seus interesses no perfil e o site vai encontrar seu par perfeito. A única coisa que eles não vão solicitar é uma foto de perfil ou o grupo a que você pertence. O que você acha? — Naruto recebeu a xícara e puxou o ar pelo nariz, sentindo o aroma do chá.  
— Eu não sei se usaria, mas porque sou tímido. — Sasuke assoprou o chá, e bebeu um gole, achando um pouco amargo e colocando mais açúcar. — Mas a ideia de não julgar pela aparência ou pelo seu gênero me parece ótima. Desde que usem o aplicativo com bom senso, não é como se eles fossem de fato encontrar com você, não é?  
Naruto precisou controlar a sua gargalhada para não acordar todos no apartamento. Ele se levantou do banco e deu a volta pela bancada. As xícaras de chá ficaram esquecidas, enquanto eles se beijavam. As carícias os levaram até o sofá, Sasuke havia apagado a luz e deixado apenas a televisão ligada em um volume razoável.  
O programa de televendas apresentava um novo aspirador de pó na televisão, mas os dois estavam concentrados no beijo que trocavam. Sasuke estava com as pernas sobre o colo de Naruto, enquanto as costas se apoiavam na almofada. Ele pegou uma coberta, porque a noite esfriou depois da chuva.  
Naruto acariciava a perna de Sasuke, enquanto riam baixinho.  
— Meia noite. — Sasuke falou, vendo o horário na tela da televisão. Naruto o olhou, levando a mão o queixo dele e o beijou novamente, roçando os lábios brevemente nos de Sasuke.  
— Segundo aquele contrato, estamos oficialmente divorciados. — Naruto deu uma risada e Sasuke também estava de bom humor.  
— O que acontece agora? — Sasuke perguntou, fingindo seriedade.  
— Eu envio para você um e-mail com a pesquisa de satisfação. — Mas a resposta de Naruto foi real e não uma brincadeira.  
— Sério? — Sasuke achou graça, mas Naruto confirmou que estava realmente falando sério.  
— Também ofereço trinta porcento de desconto no próximo contrato. E tem a promoção de Abril, com o final de inverno, eu costumo viajar para esquiar, mas esse mês eu sou todo seu, não é? — Naruto pegou o celular do bolso. Sasuke tirou as pernas de cima do colo dele e foi buscar o seu celular, que estava carregando no quarto de Tamaki. Assim que retornou ao sofá, Naruto fez questão de puxar as pernas dele para voltar a posição anterior, cobrindo-o com a coberta.  
— Chegou o e-mail. — Sasuke selecionou o link da pesquisa e a página carregou. A primeira pergunta ele leu em voz alta. — Você acha que o tempo de contrato foi suficiente para realizar todas as atividades que você desejava? — Sasuke assinalou a resposta negativa. As demais perguntas falavam sobre os locais visitados pelo casal, a interação com outras pessoas e diversas perguntas sobre como a pessoa reagiu sobre o relacionamento. — Você se sente confiante em convidar alguém para sair, sem usar um aplicativo como meio facilitador?  
Sasuke ergueu o olhar para Naruto.  
— Você se sente? — Naruto riu.  
— Talvez. — Sasuke respondeu e voltou a leitura. — Você gostaria de receber dicas de como agir num primeiro encontro?  
Depois dessa pergunta, Naruto achou que deveria esclarecer para ele o motivo.  
— Muita gente me pergunta se eu poderia fazer um curso ensinando a namorar.  
— Sério? — Sasuke balançou a cabeça, só não ficou tão surpreso porque alugar Naruto não parecia agora tão estranho como há um mês. — Então é como um curso online de namoro?  
— Não é bem um curso, eu apenas fiz um newsletter e para os que aceitam as dicas, eu envio toda semana um e-mail com alguma dica com os temas mais pedidos.  
— E quais são esses temas?  
Naruto apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá, enquanto respondia.  
— A maioria quer saber como puxar conversa sem parecer maluco ou como não levar um fora de primeira. — Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. — Às vezes eu me sinto uma fraude, porque eu já levei muitos foras.  
— Ah! Sim, claro.  
— É sério. — Naruto deu uma risada alta, tampando a boca com a mão em seguida, falando baixinho para não incomodar quem dormia. — Antes eu achava que devia ser direto com as pessoas e as tratava de forma fria. Fui aprendendo aos poucos as ser menos idiota. Sabe? Quer? Bom, se não quer, tem quem queira. Isso não dá uma sensação de que eu era desesperado atirando para todos os lados?  
— Eu não consigo imaginar você sendo um idiota. — Sasuke falou sincero, apesar de acreditar no que Naruto dizia, as pessoas amadureciam e Naruto não era diferente de outras pessoas.  
— Você vai querer receber as minhas newsletter? — Ele abraçou Sasuke por debaixo do cobertor.  
— Talvez, se você tiver alguma dica de como manter um namoro. Sabe, eu não tenho muita experiência sobre isso. — Sasuke encostou o rosto próximo ao de Naruto, o ar quente de sua boca o atingiu e ele sorriu levemente, beijando-o. Sentia-se tão à vontade de ficar com ele sentado no sofá, como se fossem dois adolescentes namorando. Ele mesmo finalizou o beijo para continuar. — Ainda tem mais uma pergunta.  
— Sugestões e reclamações. — Naruto tentou olhar o que Sasuke digitava, mas ele cobriu.  
— Mandei. — Sasuke falou e moveu a cabeça. Naruto pegou o celular dele para verificar o e-mail de notificação que havia recebido.  
— Eu também diria para você me dar nota no aplicativo, mas meu perfil já foi desativado. — Naruto riu, depois olhou para a tela do celular, lendo as respostas que Sasuke enviou. — Você me deu só nota sete pelo meu estilo?  
— Você já chama muito a atenção com sua aparência, precisa de roupas um pouco mais discretas. — Dessa fez foi Sasuke quem precisou abaixar o volume de sua própria risada.  
— Você gostaria de mais passeios em museus e teatros? — Naruto concordou com a resposta, mas eles saíram poucas vezes. — Em minha defesa, você é que fugiu de mim algumas vezes. No meu itinerário, eu o levaria em mais lugares.  
— Não fugi, apenas estava evitando ficar com você. — Sasuke falou sem pensar.  
— Era exatamente a proposta de me alugar. E você me evitando? — Naruto estava entretido nas demais respostas. — Você acha que eu falo demais?  
— Sim.  
Naruto fez uma expressão ofendida que não demorou muito. Ele balançou a cabeça e concordou, ele realmente falava demais. E, curiosamente, possuía uma boa desculpa para cada resposta de Sasuke.  
— Os clientes falam pouco porque podem ser tímidos ou tem medo de abrir seu coração com alguém estranho, por isso sempre quebro o gelo falando bastante e mostrando para eles que é tudo bem conversar sobre coisas do cotidiano, sem muitas revelações íntimas, para abrir caminho para uma conversa mais profunda posteriormente. Isso tudo está na newsletter que você vai receber.  
— Bom saber, para meus futuros relacionamentos. — Sasuke sentiu a mão de Naruto apertar a sua cintura em um beliscão não muito forte. Ele voltou a ler as respostas.  
— Você se sente mesmo mais atraente agora, em relação ao início do contrato? Concordo com a sua resposta.  
— Eu não era antes? — Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e Naruto moveu a cabeça para os lados.  
— Não, você sempre foi atraente, mas quando te conheci melhor eu o achei mais ainda. Mesmo eu sendo desprovido de estilo, sei notar que você é bonito e atraente e se veste muito bem, aliás. — Ele terminou a leitura das respostas e agora só faltava a parte de críticas e sugestões. Contudo, Sasuke escreveu uma pergunta:  
“Eu tenho apenas uma pergunta para você responder:  
Você quer Namorar comigo?”

Naruto deixou o celular cair de suas mãos em cima do sofá, puxando um pouco mais Sasuke para se sentar completamente em seu colo. Sasuke ficou sentado de frente para ele, os joelhos sobre o sofá, cada um ao lado das coxas de Naruto, enquanto ele o segurava pela cintura. A coberta aquecia os ombros de Sasuke, conforme seus olhos não conseguiam desviar de Naruto. A sala estava banhada pelas luzes coloridas da televisão, com os dois em silêncio, eles podiam ouvir a vendedora do programa oferecer uma máquina de lavar louças que também programava as atividades.  
— Vou comprar uma dessas para você. — Naruto sussurrou, fazendo Sasuke sorrir alegremente. — Aliás, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo em aceitar seu pedido.  
Naruto o abraçou carinhosamente, as mãos aquecidas em contato com a pele de Sasuke por baixo de sua camisa amarrotada. Ele esticou o pescoço, sorrindo rápido, antes de capturar os lábios de Sasuke em um beijo. Suas bocas se moviam à medida que os corações deles aceleravam. O abraço de Naruto se tornou mais forte ao redor da cintura de Sasuke. Suas respirações estavam agitadas, e não havia um momento que eles não quisessem continuar se beijando ao longo da noite.  
Eles dormiram era altas horas da madrugada, mas o celular de Sasuke os acordou antes que seus pais se levantassem e o encontrasse deitado em cima de Naruto no sofá.  
Sasuke alisou a ponta dos dedos nas têmporas e espreguiçou-se em seguida. Apesar de ter dormido profundamente, seu corpo começava a sentir os sintomas de alguém que havia dormido em uma posição complicada, com o braço dobrado e a penas inclinada.  
Mesmo assim, quando Naruto despertou e perguntou como ele havia dormido, Sasuke respondeu que estava muito bem.  
Ele se levantou e encheu o compartimento com água da cafeteira, ligando-a em seguida, enquanto ia ao banheiro. Ao retornar, encontrou Naruto conversando com sua mãe no sofá.  
O café da manhã foi rápido, precisavam deixar Tamaki na escola e depois levar Itachi ao aeroporto.  
— Eu a levo. — Naruto se ofereceu e Tamaki comemorou.  
— Tem certeza? — Sasuke perguntou, mas a resposta estava na reação dos dois que faziam planos para comerem um donuts no caminho.  
Itachi queria se despedir de Tamaki e por isso eles aguardaram seu táxi chegar. Na calçada, a menina pulou nos braços do tio, muito diferente de quando ela o encontrou timidamente na semana passada.  
— Titio quando você vai voltar? — Tamaki segurava-o pelo pescoço, com forças nas mãos para não soltar.  
— Eu não posso prometer, mas espero que seja em breve. — Itachi deu alguns beijos no rosto da sobrinha e abraçou com muito carinho. Tamaki ficou triste, mas logo depois Naruto a lembrou dos donuts.  
Eles se despediram e cada um entrou em um carro diferente. Naruto e Tamaki foram para escola, enquanto Sasuke e a família levaram Itachi ao aeroporto. Era uma viagem de trinta minutos, caso o trânsito não estivesse muito congestionado.  
Fugaku estava sentado no banco da frente, enquanto Mikoto se sentava entre Sasuke e Itachi no banco de trás. O irmão mais velho inclinou o corpo para frente, olhando o Sasuke do outro lado.  
— Quando você e Naruto pretendem oficializar esse namoro? — Itachi perguntou, notando as rugas se formarem na testa de Sasuke.  
— Notei que Tamaki ainda pensa que vocês são só amigos. — Mikoto comentou, dando leves tapinhas nas mãos de Sasuke que pairavam sobre os joelhos. — Acho uma atitude muito respeitosa de vocês esperarem para que ela se adapte a situação.  
— É, muito respeitoso. — Itachi usou um tom de deboche apenas para implicar com o irmão mais novo.  
Eles chegaram ao aeroporto no horário previsto, o voo ainda levaria algum tempo para partir, mas Itachi conseguiu adiantar mudando de horário com um outro voo mais vazio. A despedida foi em frente ao portão de embarque. Itachi ficou um bom tempo abraçado a mãe, ouvindo com cuidado todas as recomendações que ela oferecia. Depois, ele ganhou um aperto de mão do pai e alguns tapas no ombro.  
Sasuke ainda tinha muito a dizer para Itachi, sentia saudade de terem longas conversas e fazerem coisas juntos. Mas não achava que ajudaria o irmão que estava partindo para outro país, se falasse aquilo. Ele o abraçou e apenas pediu para que ele não demorasse a voltar.  
Itachi o beijou no rosto e olhou-o nos olhos.  
— E você, não demore de fazer as coisas que deseja fazer. Às vezes você pensa demais.  
Sasuke não tinha culpa de ser cauteloso e pensar bem antes de agir, embora nas últimas semanas ele tenha agido quase por impulso algumas vezes.  
Ele prometeu que se esforçaria. Itachi acenou para todos e empurrou a mala de rodinhas para dentro da área de embarque, apresentando seus documentos para a atendente do portão.  
Sasuke sentiu um leve incomodo desde que Itachi partiu. Ele tentou disfarçar, mas a sua mãe percebeu e o abraçou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E o contrato acabou alguém vai comemorar?


	23. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagem: o escritório de arquitetura que o Sasuke trabalha

Assim que chegou na escola, Naruto ajeitou a gola da camisa do uniforme de Tamaki. Depois, abaixou alguns fios de seu cabelo que insistiam em ficarem bagunçados.

— Seu cabelo quer fugir. — Naruto apoiou as duas mãos na cabeça dela. — Precisamos daquele protetor de cabelos, para ele não fugir.

— A tiara? — Tamaki tirou a mochila das costas e pegou o acessório, entregando para Naruto.

— Muito bem, agora seu cabelo não foge.

Tamaki riu, com a mão na cabeça para se certificar de que o cabelo não fugiria mais. Alguns pais que conheceram Naruto estavam na porta do colégio, eles o cumprimentaram e Naruto entrou. Ele estranho a reunião bem na porta do colégio, como se aguardassem algo.

— Senhor Uzumaki, bom dia. Oi, Tama-chan. — A professora Tenten estava na porta da sala, recepcionando os alunos que chegavam. Logo atrás veio Temari, que passou acenando para Tenten. A sala de sua filha era no outro corredor. — O senhor vai ficar para a reunião?

— Eu não sabia que haveria uma.

— Não é nada oficial. É uma reunião dos pais, não é obrigatório. Eles vão planejar a excursão. Se puder participar, os votos são muito importantes. — Tenten acenou com a cabeça para receber mais uma criança. Naruto se despediu da professora e voltou pelo corredor, ele notou que os pais ainda estavam na entrada da escola.

— Cuidado com as feras. — Temari parou ao lado de Naruto, cruzando os braços. — Eles vão te sugar a alma se você deixar.

— O que exatamente está acontecendo? — Naruto olhou um pouco confuso pela forma como eles abordavam alguns outros pais.

— Sempre fazemos uma excursão no começo de maio, uma época muito boa, nem muito calor e nem muito frio. — Temari descruzou os braços, mas uma das mãos pousou na cintura e ela gesticulou com a outra mão. — Um prato cheio para esses sanguessugas. Antigamente não eram tão descarados, ofereciam seus serviços sem pressionar, mas agora agem como se fossemos obrigados a contratá-los.

Naruto não estava entendendo no começo, mas Temari explicou. Alguns pais e mães de alunos eram donos de agência de turismo, hotéis e até mesmo clubes. As excursões escolares eram geralmente feitas pelas escolas, mas a diretora passou esse cargo para o representante dos responsáveis dos pais dos alunos. Assim, eles escolhiam por meio de votos o destino das crianças. O que era tão importante? Quem conseguisse fazer a excursão também conseguiria uma grande publicidade com todos os pais e mães compartilhando nas redes sociais o evento.

— Eu ficaria chocado se já não tivesse visto brigas piores atrás do palco. — Naruto notou a chegada das gêmeas amigas de Tamaki, que seguravam a mão da mãe, prima de Hinata.

Naruto ainda ficava surpreso com a semelhança das duas, embora Hirata tivesse os cabelos muito mais curtos e fosse mais magra. Ninguém se atreveu a mexer com ela, quando passou pelo portão. Temari e Naruto a cumprimentaram.

— Mais uma reunião? — Hirata virou a cabeça e olhou para o grupo de pessoas no portão. — Eles não se cansam?

Ela levou as filhas para a sala de aula, mas retornou depois. Naruto e Temari ainda conversavam no mesmo lugar.

— Pelo jeito, Ichiro está ansioso para inaugurar seu camping. — Temari olhou para Naruto. — Ele é dono de uma franquia de sorveterias, decidiu abrir sociedade com Miyako Hatsu, ela administra uma cadeia de hotéis.

— Essas pessoas realmente precisam da publicidade da escola? Não me parece tão vantajoso. — Naruto se questionou, calculando mentalmente os gastos de uma campanha com o que ele conhecia do mercado.

— É muito mais do que publicidade. — Hirata parou ao lado dele, sua voz era gentil e ela exalava aquele cheiro doce de seus cabelos curtos. — Os pais também usam a excursão para negócios pessoais. Então eles viajam juntos e, enquanto as crianças se divertem, tem um tempo para se reunirem e conseguirem uma chance nas agendas tão atribuladas.

— Então é isso, eles não estão nem pensando na diversão dos filhos? — Naruto sentiu-se irritado naquele momento. Quando era criança, as excursões escolares geralmente levavam as crianças para Sapporo, sendo uma cidade maior e com mais atrações do que Shibetsu, onde nasceu.

As lembranças de Naruto nessa fase eram preciosas, ele já fazia alguns comerciais para a televisão e pequenos desfiles infantis, mas tudo parecia uma grande brincadeira para ele. Seus pais trabalhavam todos os dias sem falta no hotel da família, mas reservaram sempre algum momento para ficarem juntos.

— Naruto, você é comissário de bordo, não é? — Temari perguntou. — Tem alguma indicação para a excursão? Eu adoraria não ter que ir em qualquer um desses lugares e dar mais dinheiro para essa gente.

— Ah! É, eu era. — Naruto falou sem graça. Seu personagem era comissário de bordo, mas, agora que o contrato com Sasuke não possuía qualquer valor, ele não precisava mais manter essa história. Contudo, ele não poderia comprometer toda a narrativa criada pelos dois. — Na verdade, era um trabalho secundário para juntar dinheiro. Eu sou ator e estou agora focando na minha carreira artística.

Temari não parecia muito surpresa, era possível que Shikamaru já tivesse dito algo sobre o assunto com ela. Hirata, no entanto, ficou curiosa sobre o trabalho de Naruto.

— Eu também estudei na Academia de Belas Artes de Quioto. — Ela falou, quando Naruto contou sobre sua carreira acadêmica.

Enquanto isso, o número de pessoas parecia o suficiente para iniciar a reunião. Naruto enviou uma mensagem para Sasuke, tranquilizando-o ao dizer que não era uma presença obrigatória e que ele poderia ficar.

Contudo, mesmo que não fosse obrigatório a presença dos pais e responsáveis, na primeira oportunidade, todos aqueles que não estavam presentes foram alvos de comentários venenosos por parte dos presentes. Naruto preferiu se manter calado e, de preferência, sem chamar muita atenção.

Houve uma apresentação rápida sobre os membros representantes do grupo de pais e uma discussão acerca da possível mudança de uniforme escolar das crianças.

— Isso é realmente relevante? Sasuke acabou de comprar o uniforme da Tamaki.

Naruto sussurrou, com a cabeça virada para o lado, enquanto a mão cobria sua boca.

— Todos os anos eles querem mudar. — Hirata estava sentada ao lado dele, o grupo se reuniu na sala de vídeo cedido pela escola. — Mas não se preocupe, a maioria vota contra.

— Eles não vão fazer logo essa votação? — Temari perguntou, ansiosa. O celular em uma das mãos, olhando a hora. Estava atrasada para o trabalho.

A apresentação dos lugares filtrados para a excursão foi iniciada através de um vídeo promocional enviado por cada empresa. A primeira, era um passeio ao hotel fazenda que oferecia atividades de campo, com passeios a cavalo. O segundo, era um passeio a barco, com possibilidade de uma aula de mergulho. O terceiro, um hotel com salas recreativas e um amplo espaço para reuniões.

— As crianças vão mesmo aproveitar? Me parece um pouco limitado. — Naruto conversava com Temari e Hirata, quando uma das mães sentada atrás deles concordou, aos poucos todos foram comentando a mesma coisa. A reunião perdeu o controle, cada um estava atropelando a conversa do outro.

— Eu posso garantir que nosso hotel fazenda tem muitas atividades para as crianças e para os adultos. — Quem falou foi Ichiro, pedindo calma a todos. — Claro que nossa prioridade são as crianças, mas também queremos que os pais se sintam confortáveis em suas atividades.

— Se os pais vão acompanhar os filhos, por que eles terão atividades separadas? — Naruto perguntou para Hirata, no exato momento em que todos ficaram em silêncio, por isso sua voz foi a única ouvida no momento. O burburinho reiniciou com as mesmas questões.

Não houve votação naquela manhã e, para completar, o grupo de pais no celular estava agitado.

Sasuke verificou as centenas de notificações e com uma rápida olhada pelo chat, viu o nome de Naruto ser citado algumas vezes. Na conversa paralela, Naruto enviou uma mensagem para ele.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Eu não sei por que, mas os pais do grupo estão querendo me nomear como representante da excursão.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Você não precisa se comprometer com essas atividades.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Você ficaria bravo se eu já tivesse me comprometido?

Sasuke leu aquela mensagem e sorriu. Mas também estava preocupado. Era muito recente a relação e estava com medo de Naruto se sentir pressionado logo com a experiência mais exaustiva que era a de se relacionar com outros pais. Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, pediu para Naruto não se esforçar muito sobre isso. A resposta veio logo em seguida, no grupo dos pais do colégio.

Naruto conseguiu agendar uma excursão para o Kids Center House, não era uma grande novidade para eles que estavam acostumados com grandes excursões. Aquele elugar ficava em Osaka, onde as crianças poderiam passar algum tempo brincando em casinhas pré-moldadas e fazer experimentos com os tutores. A Kids Center House ofereceria uma atração especial para a família, não individual para as crianças.

Muitos pais acharam a ideia simples demais. Sasuke sabia que essas pessoas estavam acostumadas a esbanjar em lugares requintados. E, dependendo do passeio, ele não poderia enviar Tamaki. O que seria uma pena, mas era inviável gastar mais de cinquenta mil ienes, estava além de suas possibilidades.

Felizmente, Hirata enviou seu comentário. Ela era uma pessoa bem vista por todos os pais. Provavelmente porque sua família era muito conhecida, e quando ela achou a ideia boa, principalmente porque era dentro da cidade e seu marido poderia participar das atividades com as filhas. Não sabendo se foi uma coincidência, aos poucos as pessoas foram concordando com a ideia.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Viu? Eles compraram a ideia. E ainda vamos economizar, consegui um passe vip familiar para a gente.

Sasuke agradeceu, ele sabia que não adiantava dizer para Naruto que não precisava. Mas estava preocupado sobre como eles deveriam proceder dali em diante. Uma conversa com Tamaki era essencial. E, depois de um momento, ele notou que Naruto havia se incluído no passe vip familiar. Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Sasuke durante toda a tarde.

***

Quando Naruto entrou no escritório de Tsunade, ela notou que algo em seu sorriso havia mudado. Assim que foi esclarecido que o motivo para seu sorriso era o término de seu contrato, Tsunade entendeu por que ele estava parecendo tão bem.

— Ótimo, porque você não poderá mais trabalhar como marido de aluguel, eles querem você para o papel principal.

Naruto sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Tsunade.

— Principal? — Naruto perguntou, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

— Você tem o perfil específico para o personagem, tudo se encaixa muito bem.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer. — Ele segurava a bolsa no colo, muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Desde o momento em que decidiu seguir a carreira, até as noites que passou em claro para estudar e treinar.

A partir de agora, os ensaios seriam todos coordenados por Misako no teatro nacional Buraku. Assim que a reunião acabou, Naruto pegou o telefone e ligou para Sasuke. Ele não atendeu, Naruto pensou que ele poderia estar com os pais. Então era melhor não atrapalhar.

Ele então procurou outra pessoa na lista de contatos e ligou. Não demorou muito para a mãe atender a ligação.

— Mãe, eu consegui. — Naruto caminhava pela calçada, como se estivesse pisando em nuvens, ainda sem acreditar que estava com o papel principal em suas mãos. Ele conversou com Kushina e depois ela passou o telefone para o pai.

— Quando vai ser a estreia? — Minato perguntou e Naruto ouviu a voz da mãe ao fundo, dizendo que era cedo ainda. — Precisamos ter uma ideia para poder viajar e assistir, eu não vou perder a primeira grande apresentação do meu filho como protagonista.

— Eu vou avisar vocês quando souber, prometo.

Assim que Naruto desligou a ligação com os pais, Sasuke ligou para ele logo em seguida.

— Me desculpe, eu não pude atender a ligação, eu estava no consultório com meu pai.

— Como eu pai está? Ocorreu tudo bem na consulta?

— Precisa fazer alguns exames de rotina, não é nada grave. E você, está tudo bem?

— Você está livre essa noite? Posso te visitar?

— É claro que pode, minha mãe insistiu em preparar o jantar hoje à noite, você vai poder ficar?

— Claro.

Naruto ainda olhava para o celular mesmo após a ligação ter sido finalizada. Quem diria que falar com Sasuke seria um dia tão fácil?

Sasuke guardou o celular no bolso e, depois de dobrar as mangas da camisa, ele lavou as mãos para ajudar a mãe a picar os ingredientes da forma que ela precisava. Sasuke não foi trabalhar naquele dia, era quarta-feira e o escritório ainda estava com problemas. Os computadores foram entregues, porém, agora estavam com complicações na instalação elétrica. Pelo o que Shikamaru disse a ele na última conversa que tiveram, o serviço foi comprometido, sendo realizado com materiais baratos.

Enquanto não retornava ao trabalho, Sasuke não precisava olhar na cara de Hidan.

Ao terminar de ajudar a mãe a preparar o jantar, Naruto chegou.

Ele trouxe uma garrafa de saquê para a mãe de Sasuke e para o pai dele, como Fugaku não poderia beber nada alcóolico naquele momento, ele levou um livro com o tema de pesca, que era algo que ele falou bastante nos encontros que tiveram.

— Não tem presente para mim? — Tamaki estava no sofá, quando viu Naruto distribuir os presentes. Sasuke ainda chamou sua atenção, mas Naruto imediatamente tirou do bolso alguma coisa para dar a ela. — Papai, é um coelhinho de chocolate.

Tamaki pulou do sofá para mostrar a ele. Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos dela, mas pediu para comer o chocolate apenas depois do jantar. Mikoto preparou uma tigela de legumes e uma de arroz com tiras de carne por cima para Tamaki. A menina sentou-se no banco e comeu tudo para poder comer também o chocolate em seguida.

Naruto assistiu ao jornal sentado no sofá com Fugaku, eles conversaram um pouco sobre as notícias e logo depois jantaram. Sasuke pediu desculpas por não ter uma mesa para acomodar todo mundo. No entanto, ninguém demonstrou qualquer desconforto em se sentar no sofá para comer.

Mais tarde, Tamaki escovou os dentes e foi para a cama. Quando Sasuke fechou a porta do quarto dela, ele chamou Naruto para conversar no corredor. Enquanto seus pais estavam assistindo algum programa na televisão, bebendo chá.

Do lado de fora, a noite de primavera estava fresca, com um vento um pouco frio. Naruto abraçou Sasuke assim que ele fechou a porta e o beijou, sentindo saudade. Sasuke levou as mãos aos ombros dele e, depois do beijo, não quis sair de seu abraço. Ainda mais depois que Naruto contou para ele a novidade sobre o papel principal do musical.

— Parabéns. — Sasuke pousou o queixo no ombro de Naruto, enquanto ele o abraçava forte. — Meus pais vão ficar mais uma semana por aqui, e eles querem visitar uma tia que mora em Quioto, eles querem ir na sexta-feira e voltar domingo.

— Você também vai?

— Eu iria, mas está tudo uma confusão no trabalho, eu já faltei muito.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça e o beijou no pescoço, tirando um sorriso dos lábios de Sasuke.

— Quer que eu os acompanhe? — Naruto perguntou, abraçando-o um pouco mais forte na cintura.

— Não é necessário. — Sasuke retribuiu os beijou de Naruto, mas quando percebeu uma movimentação no andar de baixo, eles se afastaram. O vizinho subiu os degraus devagar e os cumprimentou, entrando depois no apartamento. — Tamaki vai com eles.

— Nessa sexta-feira? — Naruto pensou um pouco.

— Sim. — Sasuke concordou, erguendo a mão até a maçaneta da porta do apartamento para entrarem, quando Naruto o segurou novamente pela cintura, pressionando-o contra a porta fechada.

— Eu vou precisar ir embora agora, mas nos vemos depois?

Sasuke fechou os olhos quando Naruto o beijou assim que ele respondeu que sim.

Naruto entrou em seguida no apartamento apenas para se despedir dos pais de Sasuke e depois foi embora. Não demorou muito para seus pais irem dormir. Sasuke organizou o sofá, puxando as almofadas e esticando a coberta. Estava sem sono e por isso decidiu ler um livro. Depois de um tempo, fechou o livro e apagou a luz da sala, pensando sobre o final de semana livre que ele teria, e se deveria chamar Naruto para fazer algo. Ou, simplesmente ficar em casa. A segunda opção com certeza levava a algumas outras ideias que ele estava pensando há mais de um mês.

***

Ao entrar naquele escritório novamente, Sasuke teve a desagradável sensação de que encontraria Hidan em qualquer cômodo que ele entrasse. Felizmente, Hidan não estava em nenhum dos cômodos. Mas ele não foi esquecido, era a parte fundamental do projeto que estava sendo analisado por Tobirama e Shikamaru naquele momento.

— O aquecedor central também está comprometido. — Shikamaru foi detalhando os problemas encontrados, e a cada item da lista, Tobirama fechava mais a mão em punhos. No final ele se levantou, andando pelo escritório, antes que quebrasse a mesa.

Depois de mais calmo, Tobirama apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. O prejuízo era significativo e o adiamento da abertura do escritório estava atrasando os projetos inaugurais. A empresa estava perdendo muito dinheiro.

Sasuke passou todo o dia trabalhando naquelas plantas, sem se preocupar em buscar Tamaki. Seus pais estavam animados em buscá-la na escola naqueles dois dias antes de eles viajarem para Quioto.

Quando o dia chegou, Sasuke fez questão de levá-los até a estação.

— Eu coloquei um casaco extra na bolsa dela. — Sasuke entregou a mala pequena de rodinhas para o pai, dando um abraço apertado em Tamaki. Eles se despediram na plataforma da estação e Sasuke aguardou até que o trem partisse.

No caminho de volta para casa, Sasuke pegou o celular algumas vezes do bolso, até que decidiu convidar Naruto para ir até sua casa.

Sasuke entrou no apartamento e olhou ao redor, estava um pouco bagunçado porque eles saíram às pressas para não chegarem atrasados na estação de trem. Ele então começou a pegar os brinquedos de Tamaki espalhados pela sala, enfiando-os no baú do quarto da menina. Aquele espaço ele não iria cuidar nesse momento, deixaria para depois. Fechou a porta apenas.

Ajeitou as almofadas do sofá e guardou o travesseiro e a coberta que usou para dormir. Quando fechou a porta do guarda roupa, Sasuke olhou para a cama. Ele tirou o lençol e as fronhas, troncado para outro conjunto recém lavado.

— O que eu estou fazendo? — Sasuke saiu do quarto, ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Sasuke levou a mão à cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos. O interfone tocou e ele liberou a entrada de Naruto, ainda ansioso, a ponto de imaginar os passos que ele deu até chegar à porta do apartamento e tocar a campainha.

— Trouxe comida, espero que não tenha jantado ainda. — Naruto entrou e tirou os sapatos, mostrando o saco de comida. O cheiro saboroso vinha de dentro. Ele deixou a comida em cima do balcão e tirou o casaco que vestia. — Começou a chover, mas eu não cheguei a me molhar muito.

Sasuke pegou o casaco das mãos dele e pendurou-o junto com outros casacos perto da porta. Ele abriu a embalagem de comida e serviu nos pratos os espetinhos de kushikatsu, feitos com legumes empanados e carne de porco. Para acompanhar, Sasuke pegou duas latas de cerveja e um molho apimentado que Naruto gostava. Os dois estavam sentados nos bancos da cozinha, conversando enquanto comiam. Naruto falou sobre a rotina inicial dos ensaios do musical, enquanto Sasuke não parecia muito animado em falar sobre os problemas do escritório. Preferia relaxar a mente ao invés de pensar naqueles problemas.

Quando terminaram, Naruto se levantou e lavou a louça. Mesmo Sasuke pedindo para ele não se incomodar com isso.

— Não é justo você ficar com todo o trabalho. — Naruto disse, enquanto secava as mãos no pano, pendurando-o ao lado da pia.

— Mas você já trouxe a comida. — Sasuke devolveu para ele a lata de cerveja, só faltava mais um gole para terminar. — Está chovendo muito, você pode ficar aqui hoje.

Naruto virou-se, depois de jogar a lata de cerveja na lixeira.

— Tudo bem, amanhã o ensaio será depois das dez horas. Dá tempo de ir para casa pegar minha bolsa.

Os pensamentos de Sasuke fervilhavam e, enquanto muitas ideias passavam pela sua mente naquele momento, ele apenas concordava com Naruto. Eles estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo um programa. Enquanto Naruto fazia alguns comentários sobre os acontecimentos da notícia, Sasuke direcionava seus olhos sempre para ele, observando os traços retos de seu queixo, a linha curva do nariz e os raros olhos azuis.

— Você sabia que 0,9% nascem com olhos azuis no país?

— Não. — Sasuke virou o rosto para olhá-lo novamente. Naruto sorriu, olhando para ele também.

— Mas meu pai também tem olhos azuis, só que ele não nasceu aqui. Então acho que eu não devo entrar na estatística. — Ele gargalhou.

— Não deixa de ser incomum.

Naruto esticou o braço e passou pelos ombros de Sasuke, levando-o para mais perto de seu corpo. Ele recebeu alguns beijos no rosto quando estava comercial, mas Sasuke não conseguia se concentrar em nada do que a televisão oferecia.

A sensação era a de que ele voltava a adolescência e não sabia como reagir. Ele era um homem adulto, mesmo assim, estava claro que suas habilidades como namorado não eram excelentes. Sasuke teve uma experiência diferente na faculdade. Foi quase um ano inteiro saindo com Hidan, contudo, o relacionamento deles não era como o dos outros andando de mãos dadas pelo campus ou saindo para cinemas e restaurantes. Ao dormir em seu quarto, no dormitório dos estudantes, geralmente Hidan partia pela manhã antes dele acordar. Ou, quando Hidan o chamava para sair para algum lugar, ele sempre marcava para se encontrarem no estacionamento, e logo que Sasuke entrava no carro, eles deixavam o campus e iam para algum lugar distante. Geralmente acabavam a noite dormindo em algum motel, voltando no outro dia. Hidan novamente o deixava no estacionamento e depois ia para seu dormitório que ficavam em outra área do campus da Universidade.

Resumindo, ele estava escondendo a relação. Sasuke suspirou, sentindo-se bobo por não ter notado isso na época.

— Está quieto, o que foi? — Naruto perguntou e Sasuke balançou a cabeça, pousando a mão sobre o peito dele, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Pensando bobagens.

— Ah! É mesmo? — Naruto deu uma risada maliciosa. — Que tipo de bobagens?

— Não é esse tipo de bobagem. — Sasuke afastou a cabeça dos ombros de Naruto, ele não poderia simplesmente falar que estava lembrando de Hidan, e comparando as relações, seria vergonhoso.

— Que pena. — Naruto continuou rindo, cruzando a perna sobre a outra, enquanto sua mão pousava ainda nas costas de Sasuke. Ele olhava para a televisão, mas notou que Sasuke não tirou os olhos dele. — Eu estou brincando.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke respondeu rapidamente. — É que... talvez, talvez eu não seja assim tão interessante e saiba como reagir ou o que fazer.

— Ah! Você está preocupado com isso? — Naruto inclinou a cabeça, aquela expressão tranquila não diminuiu enquanto ele falava. — Você não está gostando de ficar aqui comigo?

— Claro que estou. — Sasuke respondeu com um tom de obviedade.

— Então isso é o bastante. — Naruto voltou a relaxar no sofá. — A não ser que você queira fazer outra coisa.

Os dedos dele acariciaram o braço de Sasuke, causando um arrepio.

— Você está brincando de novo?

— Não estou, mas você realmente precisa relaxar. — Naruto virou o rosto e o beijou, abraçando-o em seguida. — Eu esperei ansioso para poder te abraçar desse jeito, para me sentar ao seu lado sem causar em você algum constrangimento que, para mim, ficar apenas aqui assistindo televisão está sendo um ótimo momento.

— Não exagere, nós nos conhecemos há quanto tempo? Seis semanas? — Sasuke tentou empurrá-lo, achando que Naruto zombava dele, mas seu olhar era sério.

— Faz diferença quanto tempo meus olhos te viram pela primeira vez? Eu apenas quero ficar com você. — Naruto segurou o seu queixo e o beijou novamente, voltando a abraçá-lo. — Não precisamos planejar algo para fazer sempre que nos encontramos, podemos apenas curtir a companhia um do outro.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo no sofá, trocando palavras, divertindo-se apenas com a conversa que fluiu naturalmente entre eles. Quando foram dormir, Sasuke arrumou a cama. A única vez que ele dividia a cama com alguém, era quando a filha aparecia de madrugada com medo de algum pesadelo. Sasuke geralmente deixava Tamaki pegar no sono na sua cama, para depois levá-la de volta para o quarto dela.

Dessa vez, Naruto estava deitado na cama, fazendo cálculos sobre a hora que deveria colocar o despertador para acordar e dar tempo de ir para sua casa e pegar seu material para o ensaio.

Sasuke apagou as luzes do apartamento e retornou ao quarto.

— Muito bem, vou acordar as sete e meia. — Naruto falou, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, bem à vontade. Sasuke havia emprestado para ele uma calça, e ele trocou apenas para não dormir de calça jeans. — Você vai trabalhar amanhã?

— Sim, preciso ir ao escritório, mas não ficarei o dia todo. — Sasuke sentou-se na cama e olhou o celular na mesa de cabeceira. Depois, ele deitou e arrumou o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça. Estava acostumado a usar os dois travesseiros, mas, dessa vez, ele virou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver Naruto deitado de lado na cama olhando para ele.

— Meu ensaio vai durar o dia todo. — Naruto levou a mão até a cintura de Sasuke e o abraçou. — Podemos sair para jantar.

— Você não precisa descansar? Eu posso levar comida para você, amanhã à noite.

Naruto fechou os olhos, o sorriso bem amplo no rosto, demonstrando que gostou da ideia. Sasuke acabou ignorando o travesseiro, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Naruto, enquanto eles combinavam o encontro do outro dia. Dormir nos braços de Naruto pela primeira vez foi uma experiência tranquila. Durante toda a noite ele sentiu o abraço forte ao redor de seu corpo. E, quando acordou, ficou feliz por ainda vê-lo ao seu lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mãe uma coisa eu digo, as vezes eu evito outros pais e mães HUAHUAHUAUHAH
> 
> Eu to olhando aqui no meu arquivo, tem um monte de coisa para acontecer, mas provavelmente eu consigo fechar em 30 capítulos :3 vamos ver, já escrevi 25.
> 
> Beijos, obrigada por lerem e comentar.


	24. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXIV

Ao final do dia, Naruto podia sentir o esforço de seu corpo com os ensaios. O nível de preparação elevado era alto, mas ele precisava se esforçar e provar que era a escolha certa para o papel.

Além do musical, Naruto assinou o contrato para protagonizar a campanha de publicidade para um novo aplicativo de encontros. Aquela semana foi cheia de novidades e ele não teve tempo para fazer mais nada. Tsunade ainda o agenciava e seu assistente estava empenhado em organizar a agenda de Naruto. Assim, ele conseguiu uma folga no domingo, onde aproveitou para convidar Sasuke e sua família para almoçarem fora.

Durante a refeição, Tamaki conquistou a atenção de todos. Apenas depois que a menina comeu a sobremesa e decidiu se junta à outras crianças na área de recreação infantil, que outro assunto foi tratado.

— Voltamos semana que vem para nossa casa, já abusamos da hospitalidade do nosso filho. — Mikoto falou, respondendo à pergunta de Naruto, sobre a experiência deles em Osaka.

— Eu já disse que não precisa. — Sasuke comentou, terminando de beber o vinho que Naruto insistiu em pedir, sabendo que ele gostava.

— Meus exames já foram todos realizados, eles podem enviar o resultado pela internet, não é? — Fugaku disse em um tom mais casual, dando uma breve risada. — Você sempre disse para a gente usar a tecnologia ao nosso favor.

— Pai, eu só estou preocupado. — Sasuke olhava sério para o pai e Naruto segurou a mão dele, para dar forças em continuar falando abertamente sobre seus sentimentos à mesa. — Eu fiquei muito assustado quando Itachi contou que você teve um infarto. Como eu vou poder ajudá-los, se estão longe?

— Querido, seu pai e eu sabemos nos cuidar, nós apenas não queríamos que você se sobrecarregasse. — Mikoto moveu a cabeça e um sorriso simples se destacou na sua expressão gentil. — Além disso, estou com saudades da minha casa, da minha rotina, nós não podemos simplesmente abandonar nosso lar e viver aqui.

— Então eu vou visitá-los com mais frequência. — Sasuke decidiu e Naruto apertou mais a mão dele. — Sei que nos últimos dois anos eu estivesse ausente, mas não vou demorar em ir visitá-los, também vou levar Tamaki para vocês verem sempre.

— Isso seria ótimo. — Mikoto comemorou, apoiando a mão no ombro de Fugaku — Não é, querido?

Fugaku suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente. Ele então olhou para Sasuke e balançou a cabeça, concordando. Naruto pode ver pelo sorriso de Sasuke que aquela conversa foi benéfica. Ele sabia que não poderia comparar a relação que possuía com seus pais, com a de Sasuke e os pais dele. Era como água e vinho.

Seus pais eram muito falantes e compartilhavam seus sentimentos sem qualquer vergonha ou embaraço. Ele sempre sentia falta dos pais, quando começou a viajar muito para gravar comerciais e fazer publicidade.

— Tio Naruto, aonde vamos agora? — Tamaki segurou firme na mão de Naruto, enquanto eles deixavam o restaurante.

— Onde você quer ir, Tama-chan? — Naruto perguntou, dobrando um dos joelhos e abaixando-se à altura dela.

— Eu quero brincar com os bichinhos no parque que você falou. — Tamaki ergueu as mãos para que Naruto a pegasse no colo. Ele a segurou e a ergueu em seguida.

— É uma boa ideia. — Ele virou-se e olhou para Sasuke. — O Tempozan Park não é muito longe, também podemos ver as cerejeiras.

— Parece uma boa ideia. — Sasuke concordou.

O parque ficava nas proximidades do metrô Osakaka, eles poderiam aproveitar mais tempo no parque e caminhar sem pressa e cansaço. Na feira de animais, alguns podiam ser acariciados e até mesmo montar em pequenos pôneis. Eles tiraram muitas fotos de Tamaki em cima do pônei, enquanto Fugaku a ensinava como segurar as rédeas.

Depois, terminaram a tarde apreciando a bela paisagem das flores de cerejeira que já haviam desabrochado. Naruto abraçou Sasuke pela cintura e o beijou no rosto.

— Você está muito calado. — Ele perguntou, fazendo Sasuke olhar em seus olhos.

— Apenas preocupado com meus pais. — Sasuke respondeu, acariciando a mão de Naruto. — Itachi me ligou essa semana, disse que está pensando em voltar para o Japão. Ele aproveitou o simpósio e fez contato com muitas pessoas, talvez sua pesquisa possa ser transferida.

— Isso seria ótimo. — Naruto voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez nos lábios. Um beijo leve, trocado em meio as pessoas. Os pais dele estavam alguns passos dali com Tamaki. Mesmo assim, Sasuke apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Naruto e permitiu o carinho em público.

Naruto queria ficar mais tempo com Sasuke, mas ele precisava acordar no outro dia muito cedo. Eles se despediram na frente do parque, Naruto chamou um táxi para levá-los para casa, enquanto ele pegaria um outro táxi, já que morava em direção contrária.

Sasuke se despediu com um beijo no rosto de Naruto, ele estava corado quando Tamaki perguntou por que estava demorando tanto.

— Desculpe, querida. — Sasuke disse. Naruto apenas inclinou a cabeça para olhar Tamaki dentro do carro e dar a ela um sorriso. — Acho melhor a gente ir. Nos falamos mais tarde?

— Claro, se cuida. — Naruto piscou para ele e esperou que entrasse no carro para fechar a porta.

— Papai, por que o tio Naruto não vai embora com a gente? — Tamaki perguntou, sentada no colo da avó.

— Ele precisa trabalhar amanhã. — Sasuke respondeu, sem dar muito mais detalhes.

Aquele domingo foi um alívio dentro de uma semana tão sobrecarregada. Sasuke chegou em casa cansado, mesmo assim, ainda passou algum tempo com Tamaki. Logo depois de dormir, ele fechou a porta do quarto e encontrou o pai sentado no sofá da sala.

— Sua mãe foi dormir mais cedo. — Fugaku falou, assim que Sasuke sentou-se no sofá.

— Pai, pode ir descansar também. — Disse, relaxando no sofá. A televisão estava ligada, mas nenhum dos dois estava de fato prestando atenção nela.

Foi um momento de silêncio em que os dois apenas ouviram a voz do apresentador do programa. Sasuke estava sensível ainda com a ideia de quase ter perdido o pai e, agora que os exames foram todos realizados, aguardavam o resultado. Foi com sinceridade que ele disse que os pais poderiam ficar em sua casa o tempo que fosse necessário. Sentindo-se envergonhado por ter dito ao irmão que não os queria receber algumas semanas atrás. Aquela culpa consumia seu peito.

Ele sempre se sentiu na sombra de Itachi, contudo, não poderia ser injusto com seus pais que estiveram ao seu lado sempre que ele precisou. E, também não poderia deixar de comparar a sua teimosia com a de seu pai. Os dois não falavam muito sobre seus sentimentos. Com isso, a relação sempre foi mais distante. De qualquer forma, Fugaku não permitiu que ele abandonasse a faculdade, quando Tamaki nasceu.

Eles discutiam com frequência naquela época, mas nunca faltou nada para Tamaki e Sasuke sempre achou que seu pai se envergonhava dele por todas as coisas que Hidan contou. Essa conversa também nunca existiu, mas, agora, Sasuke estava com tudo aquilo na cabeça. E em seu coração, ele também pensava que não teria tantas oportunidades para se abrir com o pai, como naquela noite.

— O próximo feriado prolongado eu vou visitá-los. Tamaki está ansiosa para ir. — Fugaku apenas moveu a cabeça e Sasuke continuou se esforçando para entrar no assunto. — Eu estava pensando, se vocês vendessem aquela casa, poderiam se mudar para Osaka.

— Sua mãe e eu gostamos de nossa casa. — Fugaku disse, os braços cruzados, enquanto as pernas estavam esticadas. Seus olhos atentos a televisão, mas Sasuke não sabia se ele realmente estava interessado naquele programa.

— Estou preocupado que alguma coisa aconteça, vocês moram em uma casa muito distante da cidade. — Sasuke parou de falar um instante, ele queria dizer que sentia muito por tudo e queria ser mais presente na vida dos pais, mas agora só parecia que ele estava arrumando alguma desculpa para fazer com que os dois deixassem suas vidas confortáveis onde eles cresceram apenas para apaziguar seu coração.

Sasuke endireitou as costas e inclinou mais para frente, virando a cabeça para olhar o pai sério ao seu lado. Fugaku também o olhou naquele instante e Sasuke suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo e jogando-o para trás.

— Pai, eu sinto muito se um dia eu o envergonhei. — Ele disse, o olhar foi direcionado para o chão e a voz diminuindo, timidamente. Mas, depois, Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, encarando o pai.

— Do que está falando? — Os braços de Fugaku foram se soltando e ele apoiou as mãos nas pernas.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento, recordando-se do dia em que Tamaki nasceu. Fugaku estava trabalhando em outro distrito, e Mikoto saiu para pedir ajuda ao vizinho. Fugaku chegou apenas quando Tamaki já havia nascido.

Sasuke se lembrava de quando seu pai entrou no quarto e sorriu para ele, dizendo que o bebê era igual a ele, quando nasceu.

— Pai, lembra-se quando disse que Tamaki era igual a mim quando eu nasci? — Sasuke perguntou, um pequeno sorriso despertou uma expressão calma em Fugaku com aquela lembrança.

— Sim, é verdade. Você era tão pequeno, e quando eu o pegava, tinha medo de fazer algo errado. — Fugaku balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Tamaki também era pequenininha, e quando eu a peguei, me senti da mesma forma quando peguei você no colo, tive medo, mas não quis soltar.

Sasuke não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras vindas do pai, mas estava feliz por ele estar ao seu lado naquele momento. Tendo a oportunidade de se reconciliarem.

— Você e a mãe esperavam mais de mim e eu nunca soube retribuir tudo o que fizeram nesses anos.

Fugaku olhou seriamente para Sasuke.

— Você também é nosso filho.

— Claro, eu sei, mas sempre senti que vocês tinham mais tempo para Itachi. — Sasuke aliviou a mente com aquela frase. Acreditava que precisava falar a verdade em seu coração naquele momento. — Além disso, eu os decepcionei.

Fugaku permaneceu em silêncio por mais um momento, ele já não olhava mais para a televisão ligada. Os olhos estavam fixos no canto da sala, em uma estante com livros e alguns porta-retratos da família.

— Tamaki ilumina a nossa vida. — A voz de Fugaku era firme, porém, havia um certo tom de gentileza. Mas ficou em silêncio novamente por um momento. — Se pensa isso de nós, então eu falhei com você como pai.

— Pai...

Fugaku ergueu a mão, pedindo para ele ouvir.

— Eu não o protegi como um pai deve proteger seu filho. — Fugaku moveu os ombros, quando respirou fundo e encarou Sasuke. — Eu devia tê-lo defendido quando aquela pessoa espalhou boatos sobre você, mas eu fechei meus olhos e ouvidos e ignorei. Naquela época, achei que se não falasse sobre isso, poderíamos seguir em frente normalmente. Achei que era melhor que você esquecesse, do que encarar a verdade. Contudo, sinto que falhei, por isso eu peço que me perdoe por não ter sido um bom pai.

As mãos de Fugaku ainda pousavam sobre sua perna, quando ele inclinou a cabeça virando-se na direção de Sasuke. O olhar de seu pai fez Sasuke sentir o peito balançar.

— Pai, eu agradeço tudo o que você fez por mim. — Sasuke também fez uma leve reverência, mas não resistiu em abraçar o pai naquele momento.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Fugaku darem um leve tapinha em suas costas e ele rir baixo. Seu peito parecia mais leve agora, sentiu-se tolo também. Mas não era hora de se culpar achando que havia perdendo muito tempo com medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos para o pai. Agora, o que Sasuke pensava era em como reatar aquela relação. Ele amava sua família e queria mantê-los unidos.

— Então, você e esse rapaz estão mesmo sério? — Fugaku afastou-se, esfregando o nariz para disfarçar a emoção nos olhos lacrimejados.

Sasuke sorriu, sem esconder que secava algumas lágrimas.

— Ele é bom. — Disse, olhando para a televisão. — Naruto me faz pensar em coisas que eu achei que não precisava ou que não queria.

— Como o que?

Sasuke virou a cabeça e encarou o pai. Fugaku possuía uma expressão sempre muito séria, mas naquele momento ele estava relaxado. Os braços foram cruzados e ele direcionou o olhar para o comercial na televisão.

— Eu sempre tive medo de confiar nas pessoas, porque... — Sasuke comprimiu os lábios e pensou. Ele tinha medo de ser usado, como Hidan fez com ele. Mas não precisava dizer isso para o pai. — Acho que ele me faz sentir mais seguro de quem sou.

— Isso é bom, não é?

Sasuke mais uma vez sorriu com a forma que o pai estava se esforçando naquele diálogo.

— Sim, é bom. Ele gosta de mim como eu sou, ele demonstra grande afeto pela Tamaki e, com vocês, pode-se dizer que ele quer uma aprovação.

— Sua mãe gosta dele, me disse que lembra um ator que ela já viu. — Fugaku comentou, mas não disse mais nada sobre isso. Eles continuaram vendo televisão e o assunto mudou para a panela elétrica que era vendida no comercial.


	25. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXV

Era a segunda quinzena de maio e a cidade parecia ainda mais alegre com o colorido da primavera. Aquele era o dia da excursão escolar, que geralmente ocorria nessa data, logo no começo da primavera. Sasuke olhava no celular a todo momento. Tamaki estava sentada no banco, esperando em silêncio. A única mensagem que Sasuke recebeu nas últimas horas foi mensagem de sua mãe, dizendo que chegaram bem em casa. Ele a respondeu com carinho e disse que poderiam fazer uma ligação de vídeo mais tarde. Mikoto enviou algumas fotografias de seu jardim, mostrando que as flores estavam todas coloridas aquele ano. Sasuke sorriu, mas ainda estava preocupado com outras coisa.

Sasuke esperava uma ligação de Naruto, que estava atrasado. As crianças logo entrariam no ônibus para o Kids Center House.

— Papai, o tio Naruto não vem? — Tamaki perguntou com um ar de tristeza.

— Ele vem, ele prometeu, não foi?

— É, foi. — Tamaki cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke já havia deixado mensagem gravada na caixa postal, também enviou uma pequena mensagem de texto para Naruto. Naquela manhã, ele disse que iria na reunião de elenco no teatro, por isso Sasuke sabia que ele chegaria em cima da hora. No entanto, os monitores já organizavam a fila para todos entrarem nos ônibus. Sasuke pegou a mão de Tamaki e a levou para o ônibus.

— Não se preocupe, ele vai encontrar com a gente. — Sasuke falou de forma confiante para Tamaki.

O trajeto não era longo. O Kids Center House recebeu os alunos da excursão e suas famílias com um café da manhã e as atividades iniciaram logo em seguida, uma peça de teatro com o gato Mokatu. Nem mesmo isso animou Tamaki, que olhava a todo momento para trás, perguntando se Naruto já estava chegando.

Ao longo da manhã, Tamaki foi se distraindo com as amigas, até que ela conseguiu relaxar e começou a brincar. Naruto já havia enviado mensagens dizendo que a reunião de elenco estava se estendendo demais. Depois, levaria mais quarenta minutos para ele chegar.

Sasuke não estava bravo, afinal de contas, entendia que aquela reunião poderia não ter um horário específico para terminar, caso muitos assuntos fossem abordados. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar de se sentir magoado por ver a filha triste. De qualquer forma, imprevisibilidades poderiam acontecer. E Naruto já o ajudou uma vez, cuidando de Tamaki quando eles foram chamados na escola e Sasuke atrasou.

Quando chegou, Naruto o encontrou rapidamente.

— Desculpe, a reunião nunca acabava. — Naruto falou, beijando-o no rosto, mas Sasuke se afastou com um passo, envergonhado com a presença dos familiares de outras crianças.

— Está tudo bem? — Sasuke pergunto, levando a mão ao rosto de Naruto. Ele parecia um pouco agitado.

— Eles estão pegando no meu pé, mas eu vou aguentar. — Naruto disse, balançando a cabeça em seguida para desviar o assunto. — Sasuke, foi uma imprevisibilidade. Me desculpe mesmo.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça ligeiramente, achando engraçado ele pensar a mesma coisa alguns minutos atrás. — Você não pode evitar que essas coisas ocorram. — Sasuke virou-se e viu Tamaki pulando animada em uma piscina de bolinhas. Naruto o segurou no braço e eles caminharam até um corredor onde não havia ninguém.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, ele usava uma roupa mais descontraída para o passeio, mas não menos elegante como Naruto sempre o via. O coração de Naruto estava disparado, com medo do que Sasuke estava pensando. Aquela foi uma manhã cheia de problemas com o diretor do musical, discutindo com algumas pessoas e para terminar, magoou Tamaki com seu atraso. Naruto estava querendo mostrar para Sasuke que era uma pessoa confiável, no fim, ele sentia que decepcionava.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso depois, sim? — Naruto o abraçou na cintura, aproximando seu rosto, beijando-o nos lábios.

Sasuke ergueu o queixo e concordou, aceitando o beijo e fechando os olhos por um momento, sem notar a presença de outras pessoas nas proximidades.

— Ah! Eu encontrei os dois. — Era Tenten, acompanhada de Tamaki, que segurava sua mão. Assim que a professora notou a intimidade do casal, ela corou ao interrompê-los. Dizendo que Tamaki estava chorando porque queria o pai.

— Filha, desculpe. — Sasuke aproximou-se da filha, abaixando-se no chão e abraçando-a. — Eu apenas, eu... nós dois estávamos conversando. — Ele disse, ignorando o fato de que possivelmente ela os viu se beijando.

— Tama-chan, você está se divertindo? — Naruto perguntou, ao caminhar até ela. Tamaki apenas balançou a cabeça, secando as lágrimas. — Eu me atrasei, porque estava trabalhando, mas agora podemos brincar juntos, você quer?

Tamaki voltou a concordar, balançando a cabeça e segurou a mão de Naruto. Eles foram na direção do teatro de marionetes e Sasuke apenas os observou por um momento, juntando-se aos dois logo depois.

O almoço foi servido, eles se sentaram em uma das mesas na companhia de conhecidos da escola. Neji e Hirata estavam naquela mesa, enquanto Shikamaru e Temari compartilhavam a mesa ao lado. As atividades familiares se estenderam por toda a tarde. Não houve um só momento em que as famílias não fossem incluídas nas brincadeiras.

Anoitecia quando Naruto entrou no apartamento e tirou os sapatos, ele fez isso com cuidado para não acordar Tamaki que estava em seus braços. Ele a levou até o quarto dela e a deixou na cama, tirando seus sapatos e depois cobrindo-a.

Naruto colocou uma boneca nos braços de Tamaki, que a abraçou com força. Ele estava sentado na cama e olhava para a menina com um sorriso, enquanto Sasuke estava parado na porta, de braços cruzados.

— Ela correu tanto, não é? Agora está dormindo como uma pedra. — Naruto falou, dando uma risada, olhando ainda para ela. Seu coração se enchia de alegria quando a via feliz. — Sasuke, você ficou chateado porque eu demorei, não foi?

— Naruto, eu já disse, imprevistos acontecem. — Sasuke suspirou, descruzando os braços e olhando para ele com um semblante indefinido. Naruto se levantou e eles saíram do quarto de Tamaki, fechando a porta. — Era sobre isso que você queria falar? Porque você já me cobriu uma vez, e eu entendo quando o assunto é trabalho, as vezes foge do nosso controle.

— Não é somente isso. — Naruto crispou os lábios. — Eu sei que até pouco tempo atrás eu era um estranho na vida de vocês. — Naruto caminhou pela pequena sala, passando a mão no cabelo e parando para virar e olhar Sasuke. — E que começamos a namorar faz pouco tempo. Quero mostrar para você que sou confiável, e me sinto inexperiente quando o assunto é a Tamaki.

— Eu... — Sasuke não sabia bem o que dizer. — Tudo isso começou de uma forma totalmente estranha. Eu não me envolvia com homens de nenhuma forma antes de entrar em contato com você, foi algo feito a base do desespero. — Sasuke deu uma risada baixa, envergonhado. — Porque não é fácil eu confiar nas pessoas tão rapidamente. — Ele sussurrou em seguida, apoiando as costas na porta, olhando na direção de Naruto. — Eu... tenho medo de você não aparecer mais. Eu sinto medo de você cansar da gente, da nossa rotina, dos nossos programas em família. E eu não sei se posso lidar com isso. E eu não quero que Tamaki passe por isso. Ao mesmo tempo eu sei que não posso protegê-la para sempre, de todas as pessoas do mundo conforme ela vai crescendo.

Naruto avançou na direção de Sasuke, que apenas ficou entre os braços dele, apoiando ainda as costas na porta. Seus rostos estavam próximos. Naruto direcionou uma mão para acariciar o queixo de Sasuke e depois ele o beijou, os lábios se encostaram suavemente, e moveram-se sem pressão.

Naruto sussurrou em seguida.

— Eu quero ficar com vocês. — Naruto roçou mais uma vez os lábios nos de Sasuke.

— Eu quero ficar com você também. — Sasuke disse bem baixinho, ele confiava em Naruto, mas sua cabeça estava a mil. Os sentimentos cruzados.

Estar apaixonado parecia como uma montanha russa para Sasuke, alguns momentos de pura adrenalina e ele não sabia como chegar à plataforma. Os braços de Naruto envolveram Sasuke, dando a ele um pouco mais de confiança e estabilidade. Seu emocional abalado começava a seguir o fluxo calmo que Naruto ensaiava.

Viu a seguir os lábios de Naruto moverem com um sorriso, enquanto ele comprimia a boca sobre a dele. Sasuke sentiu a língua dele deslizando junto a sua, em um beijo intenso. Sua mão apertou no pescoço de Naruto, enquanto os dedos acariciavam os cabelos loiros, sentindo a maciez dos fios, conforme inclinava o rosto para permitir o beijo mais profundo.

Naruto apertou as mãos em volta da cintura de Sasuke e o abraçou, erguendo-o um pouco do chão.

Sasuke riu, puxando-o quando abriu a porta de seu quarto para entrarem. Ele empurrou a porta e ala fechou, enquanto se beijavam. Sasuke alcançou a luminária e acendeu, as cortinas da janela estavam fechadas. A luz da luminária clareou o bastante para que eles pudessem se olhar por alguns segundos. Ambas as respirações aceleradas. Naruto o apertava contra seu corpo, deitando-o na cama imediatamente.

Assim que se deitaram, eles ouviram um som agudo e exagerado de choro. Naruto ajoelhou-se, confuso.

— Espera um pouco. — Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos no colchão, ele virou e pegou a boneca que estava embaixo do travesseiro. — Tamaki, colocou a boneca para dormir aqui hoje de manhã.

Naruto deu uma breve gargalhada e pegou a boneca das mãos de Sasuke.

— Acho que o que faremos aqui é inadequado para sua idade. — Ele esticou o braço e abriu a gaveta do móvel ao lado da cama, colocando a boneca dentro. Naruto voltou a inclinar o corpo sobre o de Sasuke e suas bocas entraram em contato mais uma vez.

As mãos de Sasuke acariciaram os braços de Naruto até seus ombros, ele apertou os dedos sobre a camisa e gemeu baixo quando sentiu a mordida leve em seu lábio. Naruto sentou-se novamente na cama, sobre as pernas de Sasuke, enquanto removia a camiseta. Sob a luz da luminária, os músculos do abdômen e o peito dele se destacavam. Sasuke moveu os lábios e suspirou, sentindo um calor inundar de vez o seu corpo.

Ele também viu o sorriso generoso que Naruto oferecia, os olhos azuis atentos em suas ações, a mão dele desabotoando a própria calça, enquanto Sasuke ainda o encarava. Um único pensamento circulando a mente de Sasuke sobre o quanto Naruto era gostoso.

Naruto piscou para ele, quase como se lesse seus pensamentos e Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento, puxando a camisa que vestia. Ao contrário de Naruto, a roupa dele era mais detalhada, precisava abrir todos os botões da manga e remover as abotoaduras, que caíram na cama, pelo nervosismo. Antes de Sasuke terminar de abrir os botões da camisa, Naruto já havia removido as calças e estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, puxando o cinto da sua calça. Ele retirou o cinto lentamente, com um belo sorriso. Como se estivesse brincando, Naruto assobiou e fez Sasuke corar envergonhado, soltando a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Você está tenso. — Naruto disse, abaixando a cabeça e se deitando ao lado dele na cama. — Não precisa ficar nervoso, eu não vou fazer nada que você não esteja a fim.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Sasuke respirou fundo e depois virou a cabeça para olhar Naruto. Seu coração acelerado não negava, assim como o corpo aquecido pelo desejo, ele o queria tanto.

O que ele precisava era escalar aquele muro que parecia ter sido construído para afastar as pessoas de si próprio.

Sasuke foi quem fez o primeiro movimento e girou o corpo, deitando-se sobre Naruto e o beijando, os cabelos negros deslizaram pelo seu rosto, conforme a cabeça se movia e o beijo se prolongava. Apoiado com as mãos no colchão, Sasuke ergueu um pouco a cabeça e um fio de saliva ainda conectava suas bocas.

A camisa de Sasuke estava aberta e Naruto a puxou de seus ombros, sentando-se na cama e o abraçando, mantendo-o em seu colo. Os beijos de Naruto em sua pele causavam leves arrepios e Sasuke gemeu novamente. A camisa foi removida e assim os beijos de Naruto seguiram pelo pescoço e o peito.

Naruto o apertou na cintura, excitado, fazendo Sasuke se mover em seu colo.

— Hmm, Sasuke. — Ele deixou escapar um gemido, após beijá-lo. A ereção óbvia, demonstrando em demasia o desejo por ele. Naruto o deitou novamente na cama, um pouco mais afobado do que antes. As calças e as meias de Sasuke foram ao chão, conforme se movia sensualmente, ganhando intimidade com a situação.

Ainda que Sasuke estivesse excitado, ele também estava se sentindo preso nas limitações criadas em sua mente. Já fazia alguns anos desde que transou com uma pessoa, uma única pessoa.

Naquela época, durante os semestres seguintes em que retornou a faculdade, Sasuke se sentia menos interessante, menos bonito. Acreditando que a atração que exercia nos outros era puramente de fantasia ou capricho. Chegou a ouvir alguns convites para sair, mas eram sempre muito grosseiros e, a maioria, nojentos.

Mesmo depois de se formar, Sasuke se esforçou para melhorar sua aparência, desde que foi exigido que ele se apresentasse bem na empresa quando foi contratado. Orochimaru era uma pessoa sem qualquer tato e julgava qualquer coisa que não o agradava, isso incluía a aparência de seus funcionários.

E não havia nenhum belo terno ou corte de cabelo que fizesse o coração de Sasuke mudar sua opinião sobre o que ele via no espelho e sobre o que ele imaginava que as pessoas viam nele. Havia insegurança, mas existia também um homem machucado.

Naruto sussurrou em seu ouvido, ele estava deitado entre suas pernas e o beijava na curvatura do pescoço, enquanto sua mão direita o apertava na coxa, a outra mão descia pelo quadril, apalpando as nádegas.

Naruto arfava, conforme seu corpo em um balanço sensual roçava sua ereção entre as pernas dele, o tecido das peças íntimas em atrito, ainda impedindo o contato mais direto. A voz atraente de Naruto, conforme o elogiava, mergulhou na mente de Sasuke.

— Você é tão gostoso, Sasuke...

A mordida no mamilo fez Sasuke soltar um lamurio pela boca, ele abriu os olhos, ainda surpreso e um pouco envergonhado com o que Naruto dizia sobre seu corpo, alternando entre os beijos e as leves mordidas que se repetiam no outro mamilo ou pelo abdome. Sasuke não estava nem próximo de ter a mesma forma física de Naruto, mesmo assim, ele se sentiu atraente com aqueles elogios. E isso deu mais confiança. As suas mãos pousaram nos cabelos de Naruto, que lambia seu umbigo.

Sasuke relaxou a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele ouviu uma risadinha que o desconcertou, mas depois, Naruto falou alguma coisa que Sasuke só conseguiu entender uma parte da frase “relaxa e aproveita”.

Ele relaxou um pouco quando a última peça de roupa caiu no chão, relaxou menos quando a mão de Naruto envolveu seu pênis, e perdeu-se quando sentiu a língua dele vogar pela extensão do membro, saciando a vontade de chupá-lo, quando o colocou na boca e apenas iniciou os movimentos com todo o volume dentro de sua boca. A saliva escorria com a sucção desenfreada. Sasuke fechou os olhos bem apertados e segurou o gemido que queria soltar.

Não poderia fazer barulho, não apenas pela vizinhança, mas...

— Hmmm! — Sasuke traiu a si mesmo e gemeu mais alto do que devia, levando a mão até sua boca para impedir de gemer alto novamente.

Em seu corpo aumentava gradualmente as chamas insaciáveis à medida que as carícias de Naruto se estendiam não somente pelo pênis. A boca abrangia sua virilha, a língua se esticava em sua coxa interna e subia, brincando com a instabilidade de suas emoções.

Naruto o fez gozar em sua boca, tão maliciosamente, sem dar chances para Sasuke controlar a respiração e o barulho que escapou.

— Hey! — Naruto se deitou por cima dele e quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, só conseguia ver um belo par de olhos azuis, aqueles contornos miscigenados em sua face, que dava a ele uma beleza única, além do sorriso, cheio de charme. Ele o beijou na clavícula. Sasuke apenas permitiu que Naruto se deitasse sobre seu corpo e o abraçou forte. O corpo de Naruto também estava quente, e sua ereção ainda lá. — Tudo bem?

— Sim, sim. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Sentindo-se novato, como em um primeiro encontro. Ele recebeu mais um beijo. A mão de Naruto alisou seus cabelos, enquanto havia gotinhas de suor na testa de Sasuke.

— Onde você guarda a camisinha? — Naruto apoiou o queixo na mão, deitado ao lado dele, inclinou depois a cabeça para beijá-lo e continuou falando. — Eu não trouxe nada comigo.

— Ah! Claro. — Sasuke sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos, saindo daquele transe.

— Se tiver no banheiro, eu posso pegar. — Naruto buscou a calça no chão, mas Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Eu guardei no meu quarto, ou Tamaki vai pegar qualquer coisa que achar no banheiro.

— Sim, faz sentido. — Naruto observou Sasuke sair da cama. Ele sorriu, um pouco bobo, muito ansioso e mais ainda nervoso.

Ele se sentia ansioso porque seu corpo transbordava de desejo por Sasuke e tê-lo em seus braços era incrível. Ouvir seus gemidos contidos, ou quando ele se descontrolou ao gozar, foi extraordinário.

Naruto sentia-se nervoso porque queria se entregar completamente para ele, desejando igualmente que Sasuke também se entregasse. Mesmo notando seu comportamento tímido e um pouco envergonhado, sabia que nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se Sasuke não quisesse de verdade.

— Não ria, por favor. — Sasuke virou-se e sentou-se na cama e esfregou a mão na testa, olhando em seguida para ele. — Comprei isso recentemente e, nossa, que constrangedor.

Ele entregou para Naruto, que se esforçou para não rir, porque Sasuke pediu por isso um pouco sério. E a última coisa que ele faria, era deixá-lo envergonhado. Com um abraço pela cintura, Naruto pressionou os lábios contra os dele.

— Não tem nada de errado em comprar preservativo. — Ele continuou acariciando o corpo de Sasuke, puxando-o para mais perto do seu corpo.

— É vergonhoso porque eu comprei isso antes da gente... sabe. Sequer se beijar.

Naruto apertou mais a mão na cintura de Sasuke, os lábios contra seu pescoço, demorando longamente naquele beijo ao qual uma marca permaneceria por um bom tempo.

— Então você queria transar comigo... — A mão de Naruto deslizou quente sobre a pele das costas de Sasuke e o fez sentir um arrepio. — Me conta, você também pensava em mim quando se deitava nessa cama? Se eu soubesse, eu teria te mandado algumas fotos para animar.

Sasuke estava de fato envergonhado, mas a maneira que Naruto falava era tão casual, que ele apenas se deixou levar pela conversa, entre os beijos e as risadas que trocavam. Ele foi deitado na cama e Naruto segurou suas mãos mais para o alto, acima do travesseiro. Aquele beijo fez Sasuke perder o fôlego e seu corpo novamente despertou, seus corpos se moviam sobre a cama, pele roçando com pele, consoante a excitação que aumentava. Porém, antes que eles pudessem realizar qualquer investida, ouviram batidas na porta do quarto.

O corpo de Sasuke travou completamente e ele empurrou Naruto para o lado, cobrindo-o com o lençol que estava todo amarrotado embaixo deles.

— Tamaki, não abre a porta agora. O papai já vai sair. — Sasuke disse, mas se sentiu estúpido porque aquilo era um chamariz para ela abrir a porta. No entanto, Tamaki apenas assentiu, como se Sasuke pudesse ver sua resposta, e foi se deitar no sofá.

Sasuke ouviu o som da televisão e ele pediu para Naruto ficar no quarto, enquanto vestia a roupa apressadamente.

Assim que se vestiu, ele saiu do quarto. Sasuke perguntou para Tamaki se ela teve algum pesadelo.

— Não, eu só acordei porque queria ir no banheiro. — Tamaki permaneceu deitada no sofá. — O tio Naruto não consegue dormir?

— O que? — Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela. — E por que você acha isso?

— Eu ouvi a risada do tio Naruto. — Tamaki esticou a mãozinha e apontou para a porta do apartamento. — E o sapato dele está ali ainda.

Sasuke não sabia o que falar para a filha, mas Tamaki não fez nenhuma pergunta depois disso.

— Está muito tarde, por isso ele vai dormir essa noite aqui em casa.

— A sua cama é grande, por isso ele está dormindo lá, né? Igual o vovô e a vovó dividiram a cama grande.

— Sim, é isso mesmo, estamos dividindo minha cama que é grande. Agora vamos voltar para a sua cama, que tal? Já está tarde e você tem que dormir.

Tamaki estendeu os braços para que Sasuke a pegasse no colo, ele sorriu e abaixou-se, segurando-a com as mãos e a ergueu em seus braços. Assim que deixou Tamaki na cama, contou uma história para ela dormir, um pouco sonolenta, a menina pediu mais uma história e Sasuke contou outra que veio em sua cabeça, enquanto alisava os cabelos finos dela, até que dormiu.

Sasuke encostou a porta do quarto e soltou um suspiro. Ele se deixou levar pelo desejo pessoal sem pensar nas consequências. Precisava de uma chave para fechar a porta do quarto?

Sasuke colocou água em uma chaleira, preparando duas xícaras com uma infusão. Naruto também apareceu em seguida. Ele estava vestido, mas os cabelos completamente bagunçados, dando a ele uma aparência engraçada.

— Tamaki dormiu? — Naruto perguntou, sentando-se no banco da cozinha, espichando o pescoço para ver a porta do quarto dela apenas encostada, emitindo uma luz cor de rosa do abajur.

— Sim, ela só foi ao banheiro. — Apesar de sua voz estar tranquila, Sasuke se intimidava por dentro. — Ela ouviu sua risada.

— Eu posso ir embora se quiser.

— Não precisa. — Sasuke moveu a mão no ar e depois ofereceu a xícara de chá para Naruto beber. — Eu já resolvi esse assunto. — Sasuke assoprou a bebida, pensativo. — Mas ela foi muito perspicaz em notar que seus sapatos estão ainda aqui.

Naruto riu e bebeu o chá.

— Eu poderia ter previsto isso, não vou me exceder mais, prometo. — Naruto disse.

— Isso é novidade para mim também, então vamos ter que aprender juntos.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e não deixou de sentir um alívio doce em seu peito, o comprometimento dele o fez pensar sobre como eles seguiriam dali em diante. Estavam namorando e parecia inevitável conversar sobre o futuro. Mas era início de madrugada, e ele ainda podia sentir o gosto do beijo de Naruto em seu corpo, deixaria para depois essa conversa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops hahaha


	26. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXVI

Eles não conseguiram se ver com regularidade durante as duas próximas semanas. Com isso, o mês de Junho chegou, trazendo para Naruto mais trabalho, não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro.

Além dos ensaios, Naruto ainda participou de algumas reuniões para definir os rumos da campanha publicitária do novo aplicativo. Ficou surpreso quando encontrou Yamanaka Ino nos corredores do prédio, assim que saiu do elevador.

— Ao que parece, seremos um par? — Ela sorriu, jogando os longos cabelos para lado e pegando o celular. — Não é um pouco démodé?

Eles riram, e depois de conversarem, Ino pediu licença para atender o celular.

Naruto a deixou à vontade e, assim que entrou na sala, viu alguns rostos conhecidos e sentou-se no sofá onde foi indicado. Os dois fundadores da empresa eram os mais velhos na sala. O site de aluguel não foi o primeiro investimento deles, quando eram jovens e estavam na universidade, eles projetaram um site para compartilhar fotos e vídeos. Também trabalharam com sites de classificados de emprego e depois decidiram criar a alugaseporamor.com.

— Eu realmente fiquei surpreso porque você desistiu do seu perfil. — Kazumi deu umas leves batidas no ombro de Naruto, depois sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele era um homem alto e atlético, sempre dizia que era mais das ideias do que da programação.

— Nós até fizemos uma aposta, achando que você retornaria. — Quem disse foi Raiden, o outro fundador. Ele era mais baixo e possuía já muitos cabelos brancos nas laterais dos cabelos volumosos, na altura do ombro.

— Eu já havia dito que isso era temporário, não é? — Naruto ergueu uma mão e riu em seguida.

— Verdade, mas achávamos que você gostava do trabalho.

— Eu gostava, mas agora eu estou focando em outras coisas. — Eles conversaram mais sobre os novos projetos de Naruto e acabaram concordando que era mesmo uma boa ideia ele se aposentar naquele aplicativo, ou não seria mais tão sutil seus encontros, após o lançamento do musical que era protagonista.

Assim que Ino entrou na sala, pedindo desculpas pela demora, eles iniciaram a reunião.

Kazumi se levantou e ligou o projetor para mostrar suas ideias iniciais e como isso seria colocado em prática. O aplicativo estava pronto, e em fase de testes, agora eles queriam focar na publicidade. Foram duas horas bem produtiva, onde trocaram bastante ideias.

Naruto precisou sair um pouco antes do final da reunião, aquele horário para atravessar a cidade até o teatro nacional Bunraku, era mais sofrível, por isso ele precisava se adiantar para não chegar atrasado.

A sua agenda estava sendo organizada por um dos assistente de Tsunade, ele só precisava se certificar de estar no local, nos horários combinados. Acontece que, ao passar da semana, muita coisa começou a pesar na rotina e Naruto estava exausto.

Ele lamentava ter que sempre dizer para Sasuke que não poderia encontrá-lo. E mesmo que tivesse o namorado mais compreensível do mundo, ainda assim, se sentia culpado por não estar com ele.

Naquela quarta-feira, Naruto deixou o teatro embaixo de uma chuva torrencial. Ele correu com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, protegendo a mochila, até entrar na estação de metrô. Havia combinado com Sasuke de ir até a casa dele naquela noite, mas mal conseguia se aproximar da plataforma, estava muito cheio porque os trens estavam circulando com a velocidade reduzida.

Naruto enviou uma mensagem para Sasuke, dizendo que iria demorar.

Sasuke suspirou, olhando em seguida na direção da janela, onde vinha um vento forte. Ele fechou, antes que a chuva invadisse o apartamento pela janela.

— O tio Naruto ainda não chegou? — Tamaki veio do quarto dela, vestida com um belo vestido azul de princesa. Uma coroa de plástico escorregava de seus cabelos e Sasuke sorriu, ajudando-a a prender a coroa.

— Ele está no metrô, vai demorar mais um pouco. — Sasuke disse, enquanto Tamaki voltava para o quarto. Ela brincava com os bonecos e bonecas sentados em volta da mesinha, enquanto preparava o ritual do chá que aprendeu com a avó e o avô.

— Papai, o tio Naruto é o seu namorado?

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato, ele sentou-se em uma das cadeirinhas, tirando o quebra nozes do lugar.

— Porque a pergunta, Tamaki? — Ele a observou colocar os copinhos com a água para cada um dos brinquedos, inclusive para ele beber.

— Eu ouvi a vovó falando. — Tamaki segurou o copo e ergueu, esperando o pai fazer o mesmo. Sasuke pegou o copo e eles brindaram. Não havia brinde no ritual do chá, mas a forma como ela fez era adorável, por isso ele não a corrigiu. — O tio Itachi falou que ele era o namorado mais bonito que já viu, e o vovô concordou.

Sasuke fingiu que bebeu o conteúdo do corpo e depois balançou a cabeça. Era claro que Tamaki ouvia a conversa dos adultos.

— Mas porque está me perguntando isso só agora?

— Eu não sei. — Tamaki encheu mais o copo de Sasuke com água e ficou esperando-o beber de verdade.

— Você gosta do tio Naruto? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Sim. — ela respondeu rapidamente.

— Não é só porque ele te dá presentes, ne? — A sobrancelha de Sasuke arqueou levemente e ele sorriu depois de ver a filha corar. — Não é legal a gente gostar de alguém só pelo o que ela pode oferecer de forma material.

— O que é material? — Tamaki piscou, deixando o copo em cima da mesinha.

— É tudo aquilo que você pode pegar, como as bonecas, ou suas roupas. Mas o que eu quero dizer, é que você não pode gostar de alguém só porque essa pessoa dá presentes. O tio Naruto te deu presentes porque ele gosta de te fazer feliz. Mas e se ele não pudesse mais dar nenhum presente, você ainda ia gostar dele?

— Sim! — Tamaki ergueu os braços e então ela sorriu.

— E o que você gosta nele?

— O tio Naruto gosta de brincar comigo. — Tamaki foi falando sobre todas as brincadeiras que eles já fizeram e foi divertido. — Papai você também gosta do tio Naruto?

Sasuke moveu os lábios, antes de responder ele se recordou do sorriso de Naruto de alguns dias atrás, um sorriso displicente brotou e Tamaki perguntou por que ele estava fazendo aquela cara estranha.

Falar sobre “sentimentos” era bem complicado.

Sasuke “sentia” muito, só que falava pouco. Mas com a filha era fácil ser honesto e claro.

— Eu gosto muito dele. — Sasuke falou sincero. — Tamaki, vem aqui.

Tamaki deu alguns passinhos e subiu no colo do pai. Sentado naquela cadeira pequenininha, Sasuke precisou esticar a perna para que ela se acomodasse bem.

— Papai, se o Naruto é seu namorado, ele vai ser meu papai? — Tamaki perguntou e Sasuke não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Era uma questão muito delicada colocar Naruto nessa posição, embora, em seu coração, Sasuke não desejasse outra coisa senão ficar com Naruto. Mesmo assim, ele não poderia responder aquela pergunta, além do próprio Naruto.

— Tamaki, você sabe o que é namorar?

Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e depois desviou o olhar.

— É quando dão as mãos? E depois um beijo. — Após responder, ela corou e escondeu o rosto nas duas mãozinhas. Sasuke a abraçou com mais força.

— É muito mais do que isso. — Ele deu um leve toque com seu dedo no nariz dela, que riu. — O namoro pode ser diferente para cada casal.

— Por quê?

— Porque as pessoas são diferentes, temos necessidades diferentes e interesses diferentes. Às vezes o que pode ser interessante para mim, não é para outra pessoa. Por isso é preciso ter muito diálogo e respeito em um relacionamento. Naruto e eu estamos ainda começando o namoro, isso quer dizer que ainda há muito o que conversar. Entende?

— Acho que sim. — Tamaki apoiou a cabeça no peito do pai. — Tudo bem se o tio Naruto não quiser ser meu papai, eu já tenho você.

— Não vamos ser precipitados.

— Eu não sei o que é precipitado.

Sasuke sorriu novamente, e explicou para ela. Ao final da conversa ele segurou-lhe o queixo gentilmente e depois beijou a sua testa com carinho. Eles voltaram a brincar com o chá, até que ficou tarde e Tamaki acabou cochilando. Sasuke a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama, ele acendeu a luz do abajur e saiu, encostando a porta.

Depois que ele preparou algo quente para beber, olhou o celular e viu algumas mensagens de Naruto, pedindo desculpas pela demora. Ele estava agora bem perto e, não levou mais do que quinze minutos para o interfone tocar e Sasuke permitir a entrada de Naruto no prédio.

Ao abrir a porta, ele observou Naruto molhado da cabeça aos pés.

— O que houve? — Sasuke afastou-se e pediu para ele entrar.

— O metrô estava lotado, eu saí e tentei pegar um ônibus, mas o trânsito parou completamente depois que houve uma queda de energia. — Naruto estava desconcertado em sujar o apartamento. Ele tirou os sapatos e deixou do lado de fora, depois fechou a porta e foi até o banheiro.

Sasuke pegou a mochila de Naruto e tirou os objetos molhados para secar, enquanto Naruto tomava um banho quente. Logo depois que ele saiu do banheiro, Naruto aceitou a bebida que Sasuke havia preparado e deu uma olhada pela fresta da porta para ver Tamaki dormir.

— Estou com saudades dela. — Ele disse e fechou a porta. — As coisas vão melhorar em breve e eu não terei tanto trabalho para fazer.

— Não se incomode com isso, você se esforçou tanto para chegar aonde está. É o seu trabalho, merece aproveitar tudo o que está acontecendo com você agora.

Sasuke também sentia a falta dele, é verdade, mas também estava em uma fase complicada no trabalho e entendia perfeitamente o que Naruto estava passando. Embora não estivesse no mesmo ambiente que Hidan, ele se sentia como se fosse encontrá-lo a qualquer momento quando virasse o corredor ou entrasse em uma sala.

E com as duas semanas super atarefadas, Sasuke estava quase se esquecendo do evento Osaka House & Co., talvez, se não fosse pelos chefes empolgados com aquele evento, ele teria mesmo esquecido.

— Você tem algo importante para a sexta-feira à noite? — Sasuke perguntou, quando arrumou a cama para eles se deitarem, já era onze horas e percebeu como Naruto estava cansado, bocejando a todo momento e mesmo assim ele queria continuar na sala conversando com Sasuke.

Dessa forma, foi Sasuke quem decidiu dormir cedo, assim Naruto poderia descansar também. Ele pegou o travesseiro extra, pois também percebeu que Naruto gostava de dormir com dois travesseiros.

— Acho que sexta-feira tenho apenas ensaio de manhã e à tarde eu fiquei de... — Naruto parou um momento e depois bateu a mão na testa. — É o dia do evento de arquitetura?

— Sim. — Sasuke disse, puxando a coberta e sentando-se na cama. Naruto já estava deitado ao lado dele.

— Depois que o assistente começou a organizar minha agenda eu pareço mais perdido. É como se eu tivesse perdido o controle dos meus passos. — Naruto soltou a cabeça sobre os dois travesseiros e Sasuke virou-se, pousando a mão sobre seu peito. Ele estava sem camisa, a roupa extra dentro da mochila havia molhado e, apesar de Sasuke ter oferecido uma camiseta, ele preferiu não vestir. O quarto estava bem quentinho com o sistema de aquecimento ligado e por isso uma coberta era o bastante.

— Está tudo bem, você pode ir ao ensaio e depois a gente se encontra no evento. Não precisa de nenhuma roupa extravagante, um terno social já é o bastante.

Naruto esticou o braço e acolheu Sasuke, que apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Você já tem roupa? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim, eu vou buscar no alfaiate amanhã. — Sasuke respondeu e Naruto levantou um pouco a cabeça na sua direção.

— Você foi em um alfaiate? Eu vou ter que caprichar muito para conseguir ficar a sua altura. — Naruto sorriu em seguida e recebeu um leve tapa no peito.

— Eu já disse que não é necessário nada estravagante. — Sasuke deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre o peito dele, até o abdome. — Além do mais, você fica bonito facilmente.

— Não foi você quem disse que eu não tinha estilo na minha pesquisa de satisfação ao cliente? — Naruto o alfinetou, recebendo um pequeno beliscão na cintura. — Ai! Você está começando a mostrar suas garrinhas, é?

Sasuke não pode responder a provocação, porque Naruto o beijou logo em seguida.

***

Sasuke conversava com os pais quase diariamente. Seu pai aprendeu a usar o celular novo que comprou e frequentemente enviava para Sasuke alguma mensagem ou fotografia do que eles estavam fazendo.

Aquela aproximação com os pais fez uma grande diferença no dia a dia de Sasuke, ele estava sempre sorrindo e pensando no que os dois faziam. Sentiu até mesmo saudade da casa que cresceu, pensando sobre o próximo feriado, mas estava atarefado no trabalho e provavelmente só poderia viajar em agosto, assim aproveitaria para saber se Naruto também gostaria de ir com ele, e quem sabe visitar seus pais na cidade vizinha.

Sasuke recebeu uma ligação de Naruto. Ele sorriu e atendeu.

— Você já está pronto? — Naruto perguntou e sua voz era afobada, ele deveria estar caminhando.

— Estou terminando de me arrumar. — Sasuke olhou-se no espelho, vestia um smoking azul marinho com lapela preta e uma camisa branca, com calças pretas que tinham um caimento perfeito para ele. — Tamaki está na casa de Sakura, ela insistiu em levá-la para um daqueles salões para passar o dia. Vamos nos encontrar daqui meia hora.

— Meia hora é tudo o que preciso para me arrumar. Estou chegando em casa e vou tomar um banho. — A respiração de Naruto ainda parecia acelerada e Sasuke tentou acalmá-lo. — Me desculpe, eu devia estar ao seu lado.

— Sem problemas, o evento só começa as oito horas da noite. Vamos nos encontrar na porta?

— Seria um problema? — Naruto perguntou.

— Nenhum problema para mim. — Sasuke sorriu brevemente, olhando-se ainda no espelho e mexendo nas mechas do cabelo. — Você estando lá é o que importa.

Naruto desligou e Sasuke voltou a arrumar o cabelo. Ele estava empolgado com aquela noite e ansioso. Suas chances para vencer o prémio como o melhor projeto não era tão grande como todo mundo achava que seria. Muitos arquitetos e arquitetas de renome estavam fazendo parte daquele concurso. Mesmo assim, Sasuke estava com a sensação de que a noite seria divertida, por isso se sentia tão confiante. Ele pegou a carteira e os convites para o evento e guardou no bolso interno do smoking.

Solicitou um carro pelo aplicativo e foi buscar Tamaki e Sakura em seu apartamento. Elas desceram rapidamente, para que não o fizesse esperar muito no carro. Sakura havia retocado as pontas cor de rosas do cabelo e cortado, usava um vestido longo verde claro e uma echarpe sobre os ombros. Tamaki vinha segurando sua mão e sorriu, acenando para o pai, quando o viu no carro. Ela usava um vestido rosa e sapatos pretos bem lustrosos. Sasuke abriu a porta do carro para que as duas entrassem, fazendo diversos elogios.

— Papai, eu pintei a unha, olha, tem glitter. — Tamaki mostrou as duas mãozinhas para Sasuke e ele segurou-as para ver.

— Está brilhando mesmo. — Sasuke disse, logo depois elas entraram no carro.

— Ainda bem que eu consegui mudar meu plantão, senão eu não ia conseguir acompanhar vocês. — Sakura agradeceu mais uma vez e Sasuke pediu para ela não se incomodar com isso. Ele notou como Sakura vinha mergulhada no trabalho e nos estudos, com pouco tempo de lazer e se preocupava com ela. Por isso pediu para Shikamaru um convite extra.

O prêmio seria realizado no salão de eventos do Trade Center Mae, na ilha Nankokita. Sasuke ficou um pouco preocupado porque viu trânsito no caminho, ele mandou uma mensagem para Naruto, mas não recebeu resposta durante um tempo.

Assim que deixaram o carro, Sasuke segurou a mão de Tamaki e ele caminhou com Sakura ao seu lado até a entrada do evento.

— Papai, olha. — Tamaki segurava uma bolsinha com alça, era um presente de Sakura. Ela pontou na direção da porta de vidro. — É a Yuna e a Akemi.

Sasuke já havia visto as gêmeas segurando a mão de Neji, na entrada do evento. Eles se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça e Sasuke apresentou Sakura para Neji.

— Onde está Hirata? — Sasuke perguntou, enquanto olhava ao redor.

— Ela está indisposta e não pode vir. — Neji disse seco, e Sasuke entendeu pela sua expressão que não era um bom momento para conversarem sobre isso.

— Papai, papai. — Tamaki veio andando com as perninhas bem unidas. — Eu quero ir ao banheiro.

— Eu a levo. — Sakura falou.

— Eu vou aguardar o Naruto aqui na porta, vocês podem entrar primeiro. — Sasuke entregou o convite para Sakura. Neji também entrou, levando as filhas.

Sasuke verificou as mensagens e Naruto não chegou a visualizar a última. Ele viu alguns dos colegas do trabalho chegarem no evento e os cumprimentou. Sasuke se distraiu por um momento ao responder a nova mensagem de Naruto, ele já estava passando pela ponte e chegaria em alguns minutos.

Sasuke olhou para o relógio, eram quase sete e meia.

— Veja só, quem eu encontrei. — O homem se aproximou, com uma taça de champanhe numa mão, enquanto a outra estava no bolso da calça social. — Eu sabia que era você apenas por esse ângulo.

A risada despudorada de Hidan causou em Sasuke um sentimento de irritação. Ele respirou fundo, controlando seus sentimentos. Não permitiria que essa pessoa causasse novamente perturbação na sua vida. Pensou que ignorar Hidan fosse a melhor alternativa, mas ele não parecia interessado em parar de falar.

— Eu acabei de ver seu projeto. — Hidan se aproximou, enquanto Sasuke tomava um passo para o lado. — Está fugindo de mim Sasuke?

Sasuke revirou os olhos e depois virou-se para ele.

— Você não precisa fingir ser educado comigo, ou que se interessa pelo o que eu faço.

Sasuke falou e logo em seguida Hidan gargalhou, passando a mão nos cabelos bem penteados para trás. Ele usava um casaco preto com lapela de pico, que dava a sensação de seus ombros serem mais largos. A camisa era também preta e ele optou por uma gravata fina e lisa. Apesar da roupa parecer elegante e cara, a expressão de Hidan era cínica e debochada.

— Você pensou que eu estava puxando papo para ser educado? — Ele passou o dedo na sobrancelha e entregou a taça vazia para um dos seguranças do evento que não entendeu do porquê de ele confundi-lo com um garçom. Mas Hidan continuava agindo descaradamente. — Não se sinta muito especial, acontece que eu vi você, ou melhor, eu vi um ângulo muito específico seu e me lembrei de umas coisinhas que a gente fazia na universidade.

Hidan estava próximo o bastante para Sasuke sentir o cheiro de seu perfume irritante misturado ao álcool. Mas não demorou muito para que ele ouvisse uma voz que o acalmou.

— Sasuke, tudo bem? — Naruto perguntou, entrando no hall do prédio antes que Sasuke desse alguma resposta para Hidan. Ele se aproximou e segurou sua mão.

Naruto notou que os ombros de Sasuke estavam curvados e seu rosto muito sério. Aquele homem ao lado dele ria de forma provocativa, enquanto puxava um maço de cigarro do bolso e era orientado pelo segurança que ali não era permitido fumar.

Ao segurar a mão de Sasuke, Naruto sentiu-a fria.

— Você é o cara da vez? — Hidan perguntou, num tom atrevido, com o cigarro apagado pendurado na boca, enquanto procurava o isqueiro nos bolsos.

Naruto percebeu que Sasuke desviou o olhar para o outro lado e então ele deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão para se apresentar.

— Eu sou o marido dele, Naruto. — A mão de Naruto estava ainda pairando no ar, enquanto Hidan soltava um “ehh” e ria. Ele apertou a mão de Naruto com força e mostrou os dentes perfeitamente enfileirados com um sorriso sórdido.

Depois de se apresentar para Naruto, Hidan voltou a sorrir.

— Ora, você conseguiu seu tão sonhado marido. — Hidan piscou para ele, passando a língua no lábio inferior, segurando o cigarro entre os dedos. Ele se afastou com passos sem pressa e saiu do prédio, acendendo o cigarro na calçada.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, ele estava com o rosto virado e olhando para outro lado. Sua mão apertava com força na de Naruto, fria e um pouco trêmula.

— Vamos entrar. — Sasuke disse sério, seu corpo moveu-se rapidamente e tirou os convites do bolso entregando para a recepcionista. Ele estava dando alguns passos acelerados para dentro do evento, olhando ao redor até encontrar Sakura, que acenou para ele.

— Espera, Sasuke, você não quer beber água? — Naruto ofereceu, pensando em tranquilizá-lo naquele momento.

Sasuke parou e virou-se para ele, respirando fundo. Sentia seu coração bater mais acelerado, mas dessa vez não havia aquele desejo desesperado de correr para longe. Ele só precisava de um tempo para respirar mais um pouco.

— Eu vou ficar bem, essa pessoa não pode me afetar sempre que eu a ver, não é?

— Sasuke...

— Eu realmente quero aproveitar a noite. — Sasuke pousou as duas mãos sobre o peito de Naruto, somente agora notando como ele estava muito bonito com aquele terno azul marinho, havia um lenço dobrado no bolso e a camisa escura contrastava com sua pele, e os cabelos loiros. — Você realmente não precisa se esforçar muito para ficar bonito.

Sasuke piscou os olhos, enquanto Naruto aproximava sua cabeça, encostando a testa na dele.

— Olha só quem fala, você é o homem mais elegante nesse lugar. — Naruto sorriu, aproximando-se para beijá-lo. Eles então ouviram uma voz muito familiar se aproximando.

— Papai, tio Naruto, a gente tem uma mesa só nossa — Tamaki estava com Sakura, caminhando na direção dele.

Naruto já estava prestes a se afastar de Sasuke, pela presença de Tamaki. Entretanto, as mãos de Sasuke ainda estavam bem firmes sobre seu peito e ele o olhava docemente. Foi Sasuke quem aproximou-se e o beijou levemente nos lábios. Isso deixou Naruto surpreso, mas ele correspondeu o beijo e o abraçou mais carinhosamente.

Assim que se viraram, os dois viram Tamaki segurando uma risada com as mãos em frente a boca. Eles foram até a mesa que era reservada e lá encontraram-se com Senju Tobirama e sua família e Senju Hashirama com seu namorado. Após as apresentações e os cumprimentos, todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa. Shikamaru chegou quase no início da apresentação.

— Saki está com febre alta, por isso não pode vir. — Ele comentou, após sentar-se. — Eu apenas vim por insistência de Temari, mas não vou ficar muito tempo.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — Sakura perguntou, logo que ouviu sua explicação.

— Por enquanto demos algo para baixar a febre, Temari vai me avisar se voltar a aumentar.

— Posso vê-la, depois, se quiser.

— Obrigado. — Shikamaru moveu a cabeça, em agradecimento à médica que ele acabou de conhecer.

Após o discurso inicial no palco, onde o tema central era a sustentabilidade e a importância do pensamento em conjunto para um futuro real e sustentável, iniciou-se algumas apresentações musicais.

— Papai, quando a gente vai embora? — Tamaki bocejou, a cabeça inclinada e os ombrinhos caídos. Seu semblante era sonolento, enquanto ela cruzava os braços, emburrada. — Você falou que ia ser legal, mas tá chato.

Do outro lado da mesa, o filho de Tobirama também parecia impaciente.

— Você não quer ver o nome do papai no telão?

— Vai demorar para mostrar?

— Segundo o programa, é daqui a pouco. — Sasuke tentou distrai-la, mas Tamaki estava bem inquieta.

— Que tal a gente ir dar uma volta? — Naruto propôs e pegou-a pela mão. O filho de Tobirama direcionou para ele um par de olhos suplicantes, pedindo para ir junto.

Naruto levou as duas crianças com ele, os três caminharam até o bar, onde ele pediu um refrigerante para cada um. Depois de um breve passeio pela fonte de água do hall de entrada, eles andaram até a recepção. Naruto viu Shikamaru deixar o evento ao lado de Sakura e pensou que algo grave poderia ter acontecido com a filha dele.

Naruto chamou Tamaki e Kyoshi para retornarem, e quando as duas crianças apostaram uma corrida no meio do salão, elas acabaram atropelando uma pessoa. Tamaki levou a mão a cabeça, quando bateu nas pernas daquele homem.

— Vai com calma, pirralha.

— Eu não sou pirralha. — Tamaki falou, com uma expressão amuada. Kyoshi, ao seu lado, segurou a mão dela.

— Hey! Ela não fez por mal. — Naruto estava próximo deles e viu a cena, segurando em seguida a mão das duas crianças. Ele olhou para Hidan e se esforçou para manter a calma na frente das pessoas, que pararam para olhá-los.

— Ah! É você. — Os lábios de Hidan ergueram num sorriso torpe. Depois, seus olhos foram novamente na direção de Tamaki e ele inclinou a cabeça, estalando a língua com apatia.

Naruto notou que Tamaki se escondeu atrás de suas pernas, quando Hidan começou a encará-la. Kyoshi sacudiu a mão de Naruto, dizendo que queria os pais. Tamaki se juntou ao coro e disse que também queria o pai.

Hidan voltou a sorrir, fazendo um comentário desagradável sobre Naruto ser babá ou algo do tipo. A essa altura, Naruto já havia se virado para retornar ao salão do evento. Assim que se sentaram, Sasuke achou estranho como Tamaki estava ainda mais manhosa, subindo em seu colo e o abraçando com força, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

— O que houve? — Sasuke perguntou. A princípio, Naruto pensou e contar quando o evento acabasse, mas Kyoshi não tinha a mesma delicadeza.

— A gente estava apostando quem corria mais rápido e aquele homem do cabelo branco chamou ela de pirralha. — Ao lado do filho, Tobirama estreitou os olhos e perguntou se eles conheciam esse homem. — É aquele homem que você não gosta, papai.

Tobirama nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigir o filho por ter dito algo indelicado na frente das outras pessoas. No entanto, Izuna o corrigiu, pedindo desculpas a todos na mesa.

Sasuke apenas olhou para Naruto, que ergueu a mão, dizendo baixo que Tamaki esbarrou nas pernas dele. Dava para ver nos olhos de Sasuke como aquilo alterou o seu humor. Diferentemente de quando ele quis apenas se afastar de Hidan, quando se encontraram na entrada do evento. Agora, mais parecia que Sasuke o cozinharia em um caldeirão.

Contudo, a entrega do prêmio mais importante da noite foi anunciado e Sasuke não pode simplesmente deixar o salão. Os nomes foram anunciados e, quando o nome de Sasuke foi dito, junto com os dos outros concorrentes, Tamaki afastou a cabeça do peito do pai e olhou para o palco, vendo o nome dele no telão.

— É o papai. — Ela apontou. E logo ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke, no painel, foi anunciado o nome de Yugakure Hidan. Também havia o nome de Hyuuga Neji e outros nomes conhecidos de Sasuke, pessoas que faziam sempre um ótimo trabalho. Só não sabia como Hidan também conseguiu a indicação. Pelo o que Sasuke se lembrava, ele era bem ruim nos projetos na Universidade.

Contudo, concorrer com aquelas outras pessoas já era bom o suficiente para ele. Viu na outra mesa, Neji distraído, pouco interessado no palco, enquanto as filhas estavam cada uma entretidas com um celular. Na mesma mesa, estava Orochimaru, com um grande sorriso e olhos firmes no palco. Hashirama conversava com investidores em outra mesa, e parecia animado, acenando para Sasuke.

Ter o trabalho reconhecido entre aquelas pessoas era, sem dúvida, um grande mérito. Ainda mais sendo jovem na área. Sasuke sentiu a mão de Naruto segurar a sua com gentileza e ele desejou boa sorte, enquanto o prêmio era revelado.

É claro que, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado, Sasuke ficou surpreso e sentiu o peito aquecido. Depois, ele deixou Tamaki no colo de Naruto. A menina batia palmas junto com o restante da plateia. Hashirama o incentivou a subir logo ao palco e Sasuke ajeitou a postura, subindo os degraus.

Lá do palco, com o prêmio em mãos, ele mal conseguia ver os rostos das pessoas que ele agradecia. Muitas luzes voltadas para seu rosto. Mas ele queria deixar claro a sua gratidão ao escritório Senju que acreditou em seu trabalho. Além disso, ele também queria desejar aquele prêmio para as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Seus pais, a sua filha Tamaki, e seu marido Naruto Uzumaki.

Quando percebeu, Sasuke já havia chamado Naruto de marido na frente de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiiii alguém viu o Hidan? quero mostrar pra ele meu canivete suíço kkkk
> 
> Ai o Sasuke venceu yey vai ter o reconhecimento merecido.  
> Nessa parte da historia além do relacionamento eu quero falar sobre trabalho que eles exercem.  
> Ainda tem o casamento da Hinata,  
> a viagem para a casa dos pais do naruto  
> O que mais vcs querem ver? 
> 
> Beijos e até o próximo.


	27. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXVII

Os dias se tornaram algumas semanas, e o mês de Junho passou. O verão, época favorita de Naruto, começou com muita chuva em Junho, mas agora, depois de alguns dias de Julho, o sol brilhou quase que diariamente com temperaturas altas. Entretanto, dessa vez ele não pode fazer a viagem para a praia, como costumava fazer sempre. Os ensaios eram sua prioridade. Apesar de estar ansioso para levar Sasuke e Tamaki para a praia. Para Naruto, a nova rotina se sucedeu sem mistérios, fluiu conforme os dias passavam.

Naquela manhã, Naruto levou Tamaki para a escola. Sasuke precisava ir em uma reunião em Kishiwada no mesmo horário em que a menina entrava no colégio. Por isso ele se ofereceu, até porque, o ensaio naquele dia seria apenas depois das dez horas, e não iria para a academia.

— Tama-chan, seu cabelo está fugindo de novo. — Naruto deu leves batidinhas na cabeça dela, abaixando os fios que balançavam com o vento.

— Tio Naruto, cabelo não foge. — Ela falou, dando risadinhas.

— É mesmo? Então por que eles fugiram da cabeça do meu avô? — Naruto abaixou-se e ajeitou a gola da camisa da menina. Eles se despediram, assim que o sinal da escola soou.

Naruto estava saindo, quando viu o veículo de Hirata, ela estava sentada no banco do motorista, sem as filhas, o que era estranho, porque Naruto tinha acabado de ver a babá das meninas deixá-las na escola e ir embora em outro carro.

Quando viu Hinata a consolando, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

Hinata saiu do carro assim que viu Naruto.

— Eu não esperava encontrar você por aqui. — Naruto comentou. — O que aconteceu?

Hinata balançou a cabeça, cruzando os braços.

— Não é lugar para falar sobre a vida dos meus cliente. Você anda sumido. — Ela possuía um semblante atribulado, mas ainda parecia ter tempo para reclamar do desaparecimento do amigo, soltando um sorrido em seguida.

— Apenas trabalhando muito, não foi você que me arrumou vários projetos?

Hinata revirou os olhos e depois eles viram sua prima sair do carro.

— Eu acho que já vou embora, podemos marcar depois a nossa reunião?

— Claro, é claro. Me ligue quando você precisar. — Hinata pegou sua bolsa do carro, recusando a carona, convidando Naruto para tomar um café com ele. — Eu sei que você quer fofocar.

— Você me conhece tão bem. — Naruto piscou e sorriu para ela.

Os dois encontraram um café bem agradável no caminho e sentaram-se para fazer os pedidos. Como saiu correndo da casa de Sasuke, quase atrasado com Tamaki, ele não teve tempo de comer nada além de uma banana. Mesmo depois de ter passado um bom tempo na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã para Sasuke e Tamaki.

Hinata ouviu primeiro as novidades de todos os projetos que Naruto estava participando. Além do musical, e os ensaios diários que estava tirando toda a sanidade dele, ainda precisava gravar comerciais e fazer fotografias para o aplicativo de relacionamento.

— Estou sem tempo até para lavar as minhas roupas.

— E seu namorado, o que está achando disso?

Naruto terminava o prato de panquecas de mirtilo, quando solicitou mais um para o atendente.

— Ele não vai lavar minhas roupas, é claro.

— Não é isso que eu quero saber, espertão. — Hinata comia ainda sua fatia de torta de avelã, quando o novo prato de Naruto chegou, ele não fez cerimônia em continuar comendo.

— Pensando nisso, eu estou dormindo lá praticamente todos os dias há quase um mês.

— Estão namorando firme, pelo visto. — Hinata sorriu, contente com as novidades. — Eu imagino como deve ser difícil.

— Eu estou me esforçando para não parecer um intruso na vida deles. Faço tudo para ajudar.

Hinata soltou o garfo e balançou as mãos.

— Não, não, eu digo, deve ser difícil para o Sasuke. — Naruto piscou, não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. Hinata tomou mais um gole do café e continuou falando. — Vamos combinar que você entrou nessa relação com praticamente todas as cartas do Sasuke viradas na mesa.

— Você acha que fui antiético? — Naruto sempre soube que Hinata era muito efusiva quando o assunto era relacionar-se com clientes, justamente porque eles possuíam dados pessoais, protegidos pelo contrato. No entanto, nunca passou pela cabeça de Naruto em usar as informações que ele tinha acesso para conquistar Sasuke.

— Não acho que você fez de propósito.

— Espera, agora você me deixou preocupado. — Naruto perdeu até a vontade de continuar comento, tomando um longo gole do café. — Eu... eu não pensei por esse lado, mas ainda há coisas sobre ele que eu não conheço.

— É claro, nós passamos toda a vida ainda nos surpreendendo com algumas pessoas.

Hinata pousou o cotovelo na mão, olhando-o com um leve sorriso.

— E eu também estou conhecendo um lado meu que eu não sabia que existia antes.

— Essa sua cara apaixonada diz muita coisa. Mas não espere que o Sasuke seja intérprete de expressão, você tem que falar o que quer. Se estão morando juntos, tem que organizar as coisas, ou vai manter o outro apartamento só para lavar roupas?

— Nossa, você não da tempo nem para a gente respirar, já atira no peito.

— Já basta o meu casamento de complicado.

— Fez mais alguma alteração na festa? Os convites que separei, para Sasuke e Tamaki estão de pé ainda?

Hinata balançou as mãos com o guardanapo, terminando de mastigar a torta holandesa.

— O casamento está em pé, os convites também. — Ela não parecia tão animada quando falou isso, o que deixou Naruto confuso. — Mas os meus pais, e os pais da Kaede decidiram se intrometer e agora eles estão controlando tudo porque deram dinheiro para a gente. E, depois que a Hirata passou a visitá-los, eles estão ainda mais animados em reunir a família, assim, a festa tornou-se um evento de tamanho incalculável.

— Então sua prima decidiu ir para o outro lado da família? — Apesar de rir com a pergunta, Naruto compreendia a seriedade do assunto, por que até o momento ele não sabia os motivos dela, e não sabia se um dia viria a saber. Era algo muito pessoal da família.

— É, Hirata praticamente pediu o divórcio não apenas de Neji, mas de toda a família Hyuuga de Osaka.

— Então era por isso que ela estava chorando?

Hinata falou sem muitos detalhes que o casal entraria na justiça pela guarda das crianças. O horário já avançava e Naruto precisou se despedir de Hinata. Antes de partirem para um caminho diferente, eles se abraçaram e Hinata deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

— Quando você vai se mudar de vez para a casa do seu marido? Já que está lá todas as noites? — Hinata deu um belo sorriso e foi se afastando.

— Você sempre sai e me deixa com algo na mente para pensar, não é? — Naruto estava ainda parado na calçada, vendo-a caminhar para o outro lado.

— Você me conhece bem. — Hinata acenou e atravessou a rua.

Hinata conseguiu o que queria. Naruto passou todo o dia pensando sobre o que eles conversaram. Eles dormiam juntos todos os dias, tomavam café da manhã quase todos os dias. Eles tentavam jantar juntos todos os dias, e com certeza eles tomavam banho de banheira todos os dias, depois que Naruto voltava do ensaio.

Naruto ia em seu apartamento apenas para lavar as roupas, pegar algo que havia esquecido. Se olhasse na geladeira, provavelmente encontraria leite estragado e garrafa de água.

No mês passado, quando ouviu o discurso de Sasuke na premiação, não se tocou na hora do que ele havia dito. Estava muito eufórico e com Tamaki no seu colo, sorrindo bobamente para o palco. Só quando Tamaki o puxou para conversar, que Naruto sacou. Tamaki ria, dizendo que o tio Naruto era marido do papai dela.

Naruto não se assustou, ou sentiu-se diferente, era como se o fato dele ser marido de Sasuke já estivesse internalizado em sua mente. Só que aquela era uma novidade para os colegas de trabalho de Sasuke. Contudo, o fato de ele sempre ter sido discreto em sua vida pessoas, não surpreendeu tanto, mas deixou algumas pessoas sem esperanças. Depois disso, Sasuke evitou. Por esse motivo, Naruto não o pressionava sobre o próximo passo que estavam dando. Mas Hinata tinha razão, ele não poderia levar aquela situação por mais tempo. Principalmente agora, que o contrato do aluguel estava para vencer.

No final do ensaio, avisou para Sasuke que compraria o jantar.

Sasuke preparava o arroz na panela elétrica, quando recebeu a mensagem. Depois que respondeu, ele limpou as mãos e virou-se para ver o que a filha estava aprontando.

— Tamaki, eu pedi para arrumar os brinquedos. — Sasuke pousou as mãos na cintura e viu a bagunça ainda pela sala, a filha havia cismado em construir um forte no sofá, igual a um castelo. Eram lençóis e cobertas espalhados para todos os lados, porque o forte desabou quando a vassoura que sustentava tudo caiu. — Está na hora do banho.

— Só mais um pouquinho. — A voz de Tamaki veio por baixo dos lençóis e Sasuke levantou o tecido para ver a filha sorrir. — Eu prometo.

Sasuke concordou, mas não levou mais do que dez minutos para Tamaki se distrair com a brincadeira e buscar novos brinquedos. Sasuke foi mais incisivo e pediu para que ela arrumasse tudo. Enquanto ele dobrava os lençóis, Tamaki levava todos os brinquedos para o quarto. Antes de Naruto chegar, a sala já estava organizada e a menina de banho tomado.

— Tio Naruto, o que você trouxe pra mim? — Tamaki perguntou e Sasuke chamou sua atenção, ela encolheu os ombros levemente, pedindo desculpas.

— Tudo bem, Sasuke. — Naruto moveu a mão e abaixou-se para pegar Tamaki no colo, enquanto colocava as compras em cima da bancada da cozinha. — Comprei espetinho de frango e casquinha de tofu.

— O que mais? — Tamaki perguntou, um pouco contida para não levar outra bronca.

Naruto fez suspense, e fingiu que era só aquilo. Depois que a colocou no chão, ele tirou um pirulito de chocolate do bolso do casaco e entregou para ela. A menina comemorou, em seguida, viu o pai de braços cruzados olhando para ela.

Tamaki se virou e agradeceu a Naruto, dando um beijo no rosto dele.

— Vamos guardar para sobremesa. — Sasuke disse, olhando para os dois.

Naruto se aproximou e tirou um outro pirulito de seu bolso e entregou para Sasuke.

— Trouxe um para você também. — Ele disse, entre um sorriso e um beijo nos lábios de Sasuke.

— Não vai conseguir me comprar com isso. — Sasuke falou, levando as mãos aos ombros de Naruto, que sussurrou em seguida em seu ouvido.

— Tenho a noite toda para tentar.

Sasuke pousou a testa no ombro dele, dando um leve sorriso. Depois, eles ouviram Tamaki mexer na sacola de comida, querendo comer logo para poder ir direto para a sobremesa.

Após o jantar, os três sentaram-se no sofá, as luzes da sala estavam apagadas e o ambiente iluminava-se apenas com a luz da televisão. Eles assistiam uma série, enquanto Tamaki dormia com a cabeça no colo de Naruto. Sua mão movia gentilmente os cabelos da menina. Do outro lado, Sasuke estava com a cabeça em seu ombro, e a perna dobrada.

Naruto sabia que era assim que ele queria passar o resto dos seus dias. A mudança em sua vida não era para agradar a Sasuke, mas um desejo pessoal de fazer parte daquela família.

***

A rotina da manhã se tornou daquela forma gradualmente nas últimas semanas. Sasuke acordava sempre primeiro e tomava um banho. Deixava o café preparando na máquina, enquanto tirava Tamaki da cama. Ela se arrastava até o sofá e ficava lá até depois de Naruto tomar seu banho.

— Hoje será apenas a prova de figurino, não vou ficar o dia todo fora, mas preciso passar no escritório da imobiliária. — Naruto comentou, conforme arrumava o pão com queijo derretido no prato de Tamaki, ele também fez um para Sasuke, depois de preparar o chá.

— Algum problema? — Sasuke terminava de pentear os cabelos de Tamaki, ela se levantou animada, para comer, dizendo ser o melhor pão do mundo.

Naruto entregou para Tamaki o copo de leite e depois olhou para Sasuke.

— O contrato de aluguel vai vencer e a correção do valor está muito salgado. Eu me recusei a renovar o contrato. Desde que iniciou as construções de um novo empreendimento perto da universidade, os valores dos imóveis aumentaram muito. É um pouco abusivo, eu acho, cobrando quase o mesmo preço de se viver por aqui.

O apartamento ficava mais afastado do grande centro comercial. Sasuke entendia a frustração dele.

— Até quando precisa deixar o apartamento? — Sasuke perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Tamaki e comendo o pão com queijo que foi preparado para ele.

— Em algumas semanas, eu vou empacotando aos poucos, depois dos ensaios. Não tenho muito, a Hinata levou a maior parte das coisas, lembra? — Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Papai, eu me lembrei de uma coisa. — Tamaki limpou a boca e depois que bebeu o leite, ela continuou falando. — A professora pediu para levar massinha hoje.

Sasuke deixou o pão no prato e foi até o quarto da filha para arrumar a mochila da escola. Vendo que estavam quase atrasados, Naruto embrulhou o pão, também colocou o chá no copo térmico, para que Sasuke terminasse pelo menos de comer quando chegasse no trabalho.

Instalado no novo escritório de arquitetura dos irmãos Senju, Sasuke passava mais tempo no metrô. Além disso, a escola de Tamaki estava também mais longe, então se precisasse correr para alguma urgência, não chegaria tão rápido.

De qualquer forma, para trabalhar, aquela sala era agradável e muito inspiradora. Ficava de frente para o Rio Yamato, e não havia tanto barulho como no centro comercial. Sasuke possuía uma sala só para ele. Apesar de ter demorado a nova reforma, após todos os imprevistos anteriores, o local começava a ferver de trabalho. Com novos clientes chegando, principalmente depois que Sasuke venceu o prêmio de arquitetura no mês anterior.

Assim que cumprimentou todos, ele subiu as escadas e entrou na sala. As paredes de vidro não dava privacidade, mas Sasuke resolveu isso rapidamente com uma cortina persiana, quebrando a ideia inicial do projeto que era dar leveza e integração ao ambiente. Contudo, apesar de concordar com a estética e a qualidade da luz natural, Sasuke ainda precisava de privacidade.

Logo que se sentou na cadeira, ele virou e observou pela janela um barco de pesca. Pegou o copo térmico e bebeu o chá. O pão com queijo ele apenas beliscou. Estava querendo emagrecer. Incomodado com aqueles quilinhos extras que não fazia muita diferença quando estava de paletó, mas não poderia dizer a mesma coisa quando estava sem roupas.

Aquele pensamento o fez afastar o pão, guardando no saco. Após algumas batidas na porta, Tobirama entrou.

— Não quero incomodar. — Ele disse, mas já sentando-se na poltrona.

— Aconteceu algo? — Sasuke fechou o corpo térmico e o guardou na gaveta inferior da mesa.

— Eu gostaria de um conselho seu. — A voz dele era séria e sua postura condizia com a gravidade do assunto. Sasuke concordou, achando que ele queria falar sobre o último projeto que pegou. Era um grande empreendimento comercial em uma área pequena, por isso demandava ainda mais criatividade para execução.

— Claro, sente-se por favor, se eu puder ajudar, darei meu melhor.

— Muito bem, você e Hidan foram para a mesma universidade não é mesmo?

A pergunta foi direta, Tobirama esperava uma resposta, com seu par de olhos analíticos. Sasuke não notou que respirava fundo para controlar as batidas aceleradas no peito. Ele pousou as mãos nos braços da cadeira e balançou a cabeça positivamente, antes de começar a falar.

— Sim, mas ele estava no último ano e eu começando.

— Entendo, ele disse que vocês eram próximo e por isso poderia nos dar suas impressões sobre o trabalho dele.

Sasuke crispou os lábios, aos poucos o receio de encontrar Hidan naquele escritório diminuía, porque ele estava praticamente na outra sede, trabalhando diretamente com Hashirama. Enquanto Sasuke e Shikamaru trabalhavam com Tobirama, nesse novo endereço. Se não trabalhava com Hidan, não precisava pensar nele e nem falar sobre ele. E isso já estava certo em sua mente, agora, não mais.

— Ele disse? O que mais ele disse? — Por um momento, as lembranças das fofocas na universidade vieram com força e perturbaram a sua mente.

A essa altura, Tobirama já havia se levantado e caminhou pelo escritório, parando próximo da janela.

— Não falou muita coisa, ouvi apenas alguns boatos. Aconteceu algo desagradável, e meu irmão pediu para eu cuidar disso. Vocês chegaram a trabalhar juntos?

— Não, ou melhor, não profissionalmente.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento, apertando as mãos. Ele não poderia passar por aquele inferno novamente, não agora que as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando.

Sasuke sentiu-se pressionado, voltando ao passado, quando tentou pedir ajuda ao diretor, sobre os boatos de que ele recebia pessoas em seu quarto a noite.

Era uma calúnia contra Sasuke e ninguém fez nada para ajudá-lo. Acusado injustamente, e sem provas.

Sasuke piscou, de repente, as lembranças se dissiparam de sua mente, enquanto Tobirama falava.

— Eu preciso ser imparcial nessa situação, confesso que fiquei incomodado desde aquele incidente na premiação. Meu filho não é de reclamar das pessoas, por isso eu decidi conversar com Hidan sobre isso, ele deu algumas desculpas e disse que era uma brincadeira. Mesmo assim, tenho um pouco de receio sobre as intenções dele. — Tobirama virou-se e olhou para Sasuke. — O que acha de sua índole?

Com as mãos frias, Sasuke tentou parecer mais calmo.

— Quanto a esse caso, eu prefiro não remoer, não quero falar sobre isso com ele.

— Entendo, mas e sobre o desempenho dele na universidade?

— Qual desempenho? — Sasuke estreitou os olhos, confuso e Tobirama repetiu a pergunta que fizera anteriormente, ao qual ele não ouviu. — Ah! Vejamos, eu sei que ele foi reprovado em muitas matérias e... — Ele parou um momento, não poderia simplesmente dizer que ajudou Hidan a fazer praticamente todos os projetos de finalização do curso. Ou poderia? Se ele queria manter a distância de Hidan, então não deveria falar que eram assim tão próximos na universidade, ou Tobirama acabaria achando que existia algo a mais.

A não ser que Hidan tenha já dito algo.

— Eu não quero tomar mais do seu tempo, parece muito ocupado. — Tobirama se afastou e abriu a porta novamente. Depois, virou-se para Sasuke. — Se tiver algo para contar, eu vou estar na minha sala.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Na hora do almoço, ele ligou para Sakura. Aproveitava que o hospital universitário era próximo, para se encontrarem com mais facilidade.

Se encontraram em um restaurante simples próximo da universidade. Sakura estava muito mais animadas para comer, e fez um pedido extenso dizendo que não sabia quando poderia parar para comer novamente no hospital. Ao contrário dela, Sasuke pediu apenas uma salada e um salteado de frutos do mar. Notando o apetite pouco comum do amigo, Sakura perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

Sasuke mudou de assunto, perguntando como estava seu dia. O trabalho e os estudos sugavam toda a energia e o tempo que Sakura dispunha, por isso não havia muitas novidades na vida pessoal. O pseudo-namorado, não conseguiu dar conta de sua ausência, por isso agora ela estava definitivamente solteira.

— Eu não sei, talvez seja medo do sucesso do parceiro. Me diga, você realmente acha necessário passar horas e mais horas do lado do seu namorado? Quero dizer, vocês estão morando juntos já faz algumas semanas, logo mais serão meses, depois anos, vivendo sob o mesmo teto. É claro que eu tenho vontade de namorar, encontrar uma pessoa para dividir a vida, mas não as custas do meu trabalho.

Sasuke parou de prestar atenção no desabafo de Sakura assim que ela disse que eles moravam junto.

— Nós não estamos morando juntos. — Falou, olhando-a com um misto de seriedade e confusão.

— Vocês não estão morando juntos? Mas sempre que eu pergunto como você está, você diz que estão tudo bem, que Naruto fez o seu chá e levou Tamaki para escola. — Ela desceu os pauzinhos, deixando na lateral da tigela. — Quero dizer, se vocês não estão morando juntos, então por que o Naruto está na sua casa todos os dias?

— Porque…

Ele não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Estavam morando juntos.

— Você não precisa fazer essa cara preocupada, as coisas estão indo bem. Ou você acha que existe algo que te incomoda?

— Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei. Não foi planejado, ele dormiu em casa algumas vezes porque estava chovendo. Outras vezes porque ficou até tarde contando história para Tamaki. Ou porque o teatro é mais perto da minha casa, do que do apartamento dele. Não porque eu o chamei para morar comigo, foi apenas circunstâncias naturais.

— Muito bem, isso se chama dar um passo adiante. — Sakura falou. — Não foi você que afirmou que ele era seu marido?

— Eu só estava emocionado, não poderia ter dito algo assim sem o consultar.

— Sasuke, você se reprime tanto. Por quê?

— Talvez seja ainda cedo para falar isso. — Ele limpou a gravata onde espirrou um pouco de chá.

— Está tudo bem, você não precisa falar agora. O que eu quero dizer, é que se você se sente seguro, então por que não dar uma chance?

— Às vezes, eu me pergunto por que ele está comigo. Eu nem sou interessante. — Sasuke deu um riso um pouco desanimado. — Eu sei que ele gosta de viajar, ir para praia, escalar, fazer coisas que eu não sou bom, ou que não gosto. 

Sakura ouvia atentamente, enquanto bebia o suco. Aquela era uma das raras ocasiões que Sasuke desabafava, mostrando a sua vulnerabilidade e insegurança.

— Mas você se mostrou como você realmente é para ele. E mesmo sabendo que você não gosta de nada dessas coisas radicais, ele ainda está ao seu lado, não é?

— Sim, mas será que não vai enjoar um dia?

— Essa é a pergunta que todo casal deve fazer. — Sakura tentou um sorriso para animá-lo. — Você já pensou em fazer pelo menos uma dessas atividades com ele?

Sasuke pensou por um momento. No começo, quando o contrato ainda estava em vigor, Naruto o convidou várias vezes para fazer algumas atividades. Mas ele não aceitou. E depois do namoro, Naruto não convidou mais para essas atividades.

— Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer as coisas que ele faz.

— Só vai saber se tentar. — Sakura olhou a hora, precisava retornar. Ainda mandou embalar algumas das comidas que restaram na tigela, para mais tarde.

Ele se despediram e marcaram de almoçar no outro dia, caso Sakura estivesse disponível.

Voltando para o escritório, enquanto fazia um esboço do novo projeto, Sasuke pensou melhor sobre a conversa que tiveram no almoço. Estar apaixonado era um pouco assustador para Sasuke. Ele queria colocar todo o seu sentimento preso no peito para fora, mas algo o impedia. Era como um alerta, que o segurava para que ele não cometesse erros.

Por outro lado, sentia-se mal por se sentir assim, achava que poderia perder Naruto por conta de sua insegurança e medo. O conflito interno era sempre difícil de lidar. Até porque, os sentimentos em seu coração tornava-se cada vez mais enraizados.

Após refletir, decidiu enviar uma mensagem para Naruto, perguntando se ele queria ajuda naquela noite. Naruto respondeu logo em seguida, dizendo que era uma boa ideia começarem a empacotar tudo.

Logo depois, Sasuke contratou o serviço de babá para buscar Tamaki na escola e ficar com ela até as sete horas.

Decidiu ir embora meia hora antes do final do expediente. Estava quase saindo, quando Shikamaru bateu na porta.

— Vamos fazer um happy hour, você que acompanha a gente?

— Eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. Fica para próxima. — Sasuke disse, organizando a mesa de desenhos.

— Sem problemas.

— Espere, Shikamaru. — Sasuke o chamou de volta. — Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o que Hidan fez?

Shikamaru fez uma leve careta, mas depois seu semblante se desfez após um suspiro entrecortado.

— Ah! Sobre isso, um colega do antigo escritório denunciou ele por plágio.

Aquela resposta deixou Sasuke ainda mais curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo. Dessa vez, ele não era mais um jovem ingênuo e fácil de ser manipulado. Iria recorrer à justiça se necessário. Entretanto, não estava esperando aquela reviravolta. Agora entendia por que Hidan queria alguém para confirmar sua índole. Só que Sasuke não era a melhor pessoa a fazer isso, a não ser que Hidan ainda achasse que ele era manipulável.

— O que exatamente foi dito? — Apesar de sua voz demonstrar um tom firme, internamente Sasuke sentia o coração palpitar com ansiedade.

— Eu não sei dos detalhes, mas Hidan deu a entender que vocês eram íntimos na universidade, e assim todos poderiam confirmar com você que ele fala a verdade. De qualquer forma, não se falou detalhadamente sobre o assunto, o outro arquiteto vai entrar com um pedido na justiça, Tobirama quer averiguar o caso, ainda mais porque eles já fizeram o registro do projeto.

— Entendo.

— Não se preocupe, não é como se eu acreditasse em qualquer coisa que as pessoas dizem. — Shikamaru se despediu e fechou a porta em seguida.

Uma mensagem de Naruto o fez se lembrar de que estava de saída. Ele pegou as chaves e a carteira, colocando no bolso do paletó, enquanto digitava a resposta para Naruto.

Apesar do trânsito, chegou rápido no apartamento dele. A porta estava aberta e algumas caixas espalhadas pela sala.

— Você já começou? — Sasuke perguntou, tirando o paletó e pendurando-o em seguida no gancho atrás da porta. Ele também dobrou as mangas da camisa para não incomodar.

— Eu vou separar algumas roupas que não gosto para doação. Geralmente recebo peças novas sempre que faço algum trabalho com moda, mas nem todas são do meu gosto.

— Você já encontrou um lugar para ficar?

— Amanhã eu vou ver alguns lugares que me indicaram. São próximos do teatro, então será mais fácil o deslocamento.

Após essas palavras, Sasuke sentiu um incômodo. Caso Naruto encontrasse um apartamento perto do teatro, não haveria motivo para ele dormir em sua casa. Durante toda a tarde ele pensou sobre os dias daquele mês. Naruto não era como um estranho no ninho, embora Sasuke ainda sentisse o corpo todo queimar em alerta, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de falar.

— Eu pensei, talvez se você ficasse no meu apartamento. Na verdade, eu não sei exatamente se é do seu interesse, eu não quero que você pense que eu esteja forçando algumas coisa... Digo, o que eu quero dizer, eu quero...

Naruto ficou apenas parado encarando-o. Depois ele se aproximou e o abraçou.

— Sasuke, você quer que eu vá morar com você?

O rosto de Sasuke estava levemente corado a essa altura, seu coração apenas batia rápido, enquanto ele tentava encontrar as palavras que nunca pareciam certas.

— Sim. — A resposta saiu de sua boca, junto com um grande peso que ele carregava.

— É claro que eu gostaria de morar com vocês. — Naruto acabou erguendo-o do chão em um abraço mais forte. Em seguida ele se beijaram. Um beijo longo e profundo.

Naruto ainda o segurava em seus braços com um sorriso amplo. Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

— Meu apartamento não é assim tão grande, então vamos manter a ideia da doação, ok?

— Claro, tem muita coisa aqui que eu não uso. Você me ajuda?

Sasuke confirmou, mas Naruto não o soltou do abraço.

— Naruto...

— Espera, eu só quero ficar assim mais um pouquinho.

— A gente vai poder ficar assim por muito tempo. — Sasuke riu novamente.

— Promete?

— Não acho que eu preciso prometer isso. — Ele inclinou a cabeça, os cabelos moveram para o lado e Naruto tirou os fios do rosto de Sasuke, depois fez um carinho em seu queixo. — Eu preciso?

— Não, eu confio em você. — Naruto roçou os lábios nos de Sasuke. — Vamos, você está me impedindo de arrumar as caixas.

— Eu?

Naruto piscou e mostrou a língua, dando uma gargalhada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke mais uma vez conseguiu vencer o medo e exercer a iniciativa.  
> Ainda bem que aqui é ficção porque na realidade é sempre mais difícil quando se tem medo, ansiedade e insegurança.  
> Eu comentei sobre o Hidan na outra vez, nao foi a toa que coloquei ele no mesmo trabalho que o Sasuke.  
> Hidan vai cair muwhahaha  
> Beijos, obrigada por lerem.


	28. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXVIII

A babá ficaria com Tamaki apenas até as sete horas. Naruto e Sasuke chegaram depois disso.

— Me desculpe, eu sei que prometi liberar você as sete. — Sasuke tirava o paletó, enquanto falava com a babá, estava chovendo forte aquela noite, dando uma amenizada no calor. — Eu vou pagar o táxi para você voltar para casa.

A babá aceitou o pagamento e se despediu de Tamaki. A menina estava com uma maquiagem colorida no rosto, uma margarida pintada na bochecha. Naruto deixou a caixa no chão e Tamaki olhou curiosa, querendo saber o que era.

— Algumas coisas que eu achei que você fosse gostar. — Naruto sentou-se no chão e, enquanto Sasuke preparava o jantar eu eles haviam comprado, ele mostrou para Tamaki o conteúdo da caixa. — Isso é uma luva para jogar beisebol e essa bolinha também.

— Nossa, que bonitinha. — Tamaki pegou a bola e mostrou para o pai, Sasuke olhou, concordando. — Tio Naruto me ensina jogar beisebol?

— Podemos praticar no parque. — Ele falou entusiasmado, mas depois olhou para Sasuke. — Se o seu pai deixar, é claro.

— Se tomarem cuidado, tudo bem. — Sasuke só precisava colocar o arroz na panela elétrica, eles compraram frango ao molho teriyaki. — Tamaki, tomar banho antes de jantar.

— Mas eu quero brincar. — Ela ainda conseguiu mais alguns minutos para brincar e depois tomou um banho. O restante dos objetos da caixa eram bonecos de personagens de animes que Naruto achou que Tamaki fosse gostar. Nas acabou agradando a Sasuke, que era fã de Ningyo Star. E havia até duas bonecas de Tamaki, a personagem principal, na versão sereia e humana.

Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir pela bonequinha de coleção, era uma lembrança boa da sua adolescência, e por isso gostava muito. Tamaki adorou todos os bonequinhos, inclusive a que levava seu nome.

— Agora, quem sabe, você não se interessa em ler os mangas que eu tenho? — ele comentou, enquanto os três jantavam, a mesa baixa que Naruto comprou, estava organizada com as tigelas de frango, os pratos servidos com arroz e legumes grelhados que Sasuke preparou de última hora.

Depois de comerem, Sasuke pegou alguns volumes do manga Ningyo Star, e começou a ler com Tamaki em seu colo. Ela segurava a bonequinha sereia, sua favorita. Adorou a história, mas logo dormiu nos braços de Sasuke. Naruto ofereceu-se para colocar Tamaki na cama, ele já havia se levantado e ligado o aquecedor para deixar o quarto dela quente, quando a levasse para a cama.

Assim que fechou a porta, ele ajudou Sasuke a arrumar a sala. Sasuke lavou a louça, não queria deixar para depois.

— Eu poderia trocar essa máquina de lavar louça, conheço um lugar que vende bons eletrodomésticos usados. Não sairia tão caro. — Naruto guardava os pratos e as tigelas no armário, que também era pequeno e precisava de uma reforma.

Era sua primeira noite oficialmente morando ali, ele não queria começar mudando tudo. No entanto, Sasuke concordou, disse que queria poder reformar o apartamento, mas não achava que valia a pena mexer, já que seus planos era de se mudar um dia, e gastaria um bom dinheiro no apartamento. Não valia a pena agora.

— Eu queria morar em uma casa. — Sasuke disse, terminando de secar as mãos. — Logo que me mudei para Osaka, procurei alguns lugares, mas eram todos longe do trabalho e isso influenciava no tempo que eu tinha entre ir e vir, e ficar com a Tamaki. As casas aqui são muito caras, por isso optei por um apartamento.

Naruto observou o ambiente, não havia nada de errado com aquele apartamento, mas era antiquado as divisões, e os móveis embutidos muito velhos. Mas, como Sasuke mesmo disse, seria uma quantia alta para um apartamento de aluguel.

— Então, agora que o escritório que você está trabalhando mudou de área, o que pensa sobre se mudar?

Sasuke sorriu envergonhado.

— Você nem terminou de trazer sua mudança para cá, e já está pensando em uma nova?

Sasuke deu poucos passos para chegar até Naruto e ergueu as mãos até o pescoço dele. O beijo era inevitável, gostava de abraçá-lo, sentir os braços dele ao redor do seu corpo. Gostava de seu cheiro e de como ele sorria inclinando a cabeça.

— Podemos conversar sobre isso. — Naruto deslizou a mão pelas costas de Sasuke, brincando com ele ao puxar a camisa social para fora de sua calça. — Que tal tomar um banho, hein?

— Acho uma boa ideia. — Sasuke contraiu os lábios num sorriso. — Quer uma cerveja antes?

Naruto o apertou com mais força na cintura, erguendo-o do chão e dando uma voltinha na sala, enquanto pressionava os lábios contra o dele.

— Você que me mimar, não é? — Naruto falou.

— Você é o especialista em relacionamento aqui. — Ele foi colocado no chão e pegou a cerveja na geladeira. Apesar daquele frio inesperado, os dois ainda gostavam de dividir uma latinha de cerveja a noite.

— Nem tanto, eu já disse que eu levava muitos foras porque era um idiota. — Naruto bebeu um gole da cerveja que Sasuke colocou no copo. — Eu só pensava em quantidade, não era de fato interessado em ter um relacionamento sério.

Sasuke estava encostado na bancada da cozinha, bebendo sua metade da cerveja. Ele imaginou o cenário ao qual Naruto descrevia para ele. As festas que ele ia, os convites de trabalho em meio a vídeos clipes e desfiles. Suas vidas eram de fato bem diferentes durante a adolescência, juventude e início da vida adulta. Enquanto ele, passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, desenhando.

Não mudou muito quando Tamaki nasceu. Naruto provavelmente estava em uma dessas muitas festas após grandes eventos. Isso não incomodava mais Sasuke, não agora. Ele sempre teve a certeza de que fez uma escolha certa, que Tamaki apenas trouxe felicidade para ele. Então não sentia tanta falta desse tipo de atividade. Até porque, ele nunca foi muito de festas.

Eles terminaram a bebida e Naruto o puxou pela mão, indo para o banheiro. A banheira já estava enchendo, enquanto eles conversavam. Naruto mergulhou a mão e ele sentiu a água bem quentinha. O espelho já estava embaçado pelo vapor. Eles tiraram as roupas. Naruto, primeiro, jogou-as dentro do cesto de roupas, enquanto Sasuke desabotoava calmamente os botões da camisa.

Observá-lo era sempre gratificante. Naruto costumava sentar-se na banheira primeiro, e com o cotovelo apoiado, olhava Sasuke se despir com tranquilidade, dobrando a camisa e a calça, virando as meias e colocando tudo organizado dentro do cesto de roupas. Naruto não tinha nem o que dizer, Sasuke era caprichoso e cuidadoso.

Gostava disso nele.

Assim que se sentou na banheira, de frente para Naruto, Sasuke jogou um pouco de água quente no rosto e nos cabelos, fazendo-os grudar no pescoço, estava um pouco maior de quando eles se conheceram.

— Parece que a banheira é mesmo o maior lugar do apartamento. — Naruto brincou, cabia os dois sentados na banheira, geralmente era melhor quando Sasuke estava em seu colo. E quando ele falou isso em voz alta, o sorriso que Sasuke ofereceu foi o suficiente para beijá-lo e puxá-lo.

A água se moveu e jorrou para fora.

A corrente de ar fria que vinha de fora dava um leve arrepio nas costas de Sasuke, que estava agora sentado no colo de Naruto. Eles se beijavam e tentavam não fazer muito barulho. A porta estava devidamente trancada, mesmo assim, eles ainda se limitavam para que não fossem ouvidos por Tamaki, no outro quarto.

Naruto esfregou o xampu nos cabelos de Sasuke, massageando o couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos. Achava tão macio os cabelos de Sasuke, e o cheiro era muito gostoso. Acabaram dividindo o mesmo xampu várias vezes, mas o cheiro nunca ficava igual no seu cabelo. Talvez porque não usasse condicionador.

Sasuke ainda deixava o creme no cabelo por alguns minutos para reagir nos fios. Enquanto isso, Naruto esfregava suas costas.

— Isso é bom. — Sasuke disse, suspirando baixinho, com o ombro relaxado, assim como o resto do corpo.

— Eu sei, é bom, ne? — Naruto apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sasuke, que estava sentado de costas para ele e com os joelhos dobrados. — Você parece mais tenso nos últimos dias. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sasuke virou um pouco a cabeça, vendo os fios molhados grudados na testa de Naruto. Ele sorriu, dando um beijo nele. Não era muito comum pessoas de fora analisar tão bem ele. Itachi era alguém que sabia ler suas ações, mas Naruto estava sempre muito atento e não deixava passar nenhum detalhe.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Naruto descerem por suas costas, fazendo movimentos mais intensos nos músculos. Sasuke fechou os olhos, apreciando a massagem. E o que ele poderia oferecer para Naruto, senão seus pensamentos? Era uma nova sensação poder contar com alguém de verdade, que pudesse ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Meu chefe fez algumas perguntas, e eu não sei se devo contar. — Ele disse, enquanto pegava a esponja da banho e espalhava o sabonete líquido por cima.

— Para você ficar na dúvida de falar, então eu imagino que tenha algo a ver com sua vida pessoa. — Naruto girou o corpo, com cuidado para o restante da água na banheira não se espalhar completamente.

— Isso mesmo, ele quer saber sobre Hidan.

— Mas, ele desconfia de algo?

— Parece que Hidan está sendo acusado de plágio. Apesar de ter leis específicas, é algo bem complicado e se for para frente, pode demandar muito tempo.

— O escritório não quer colocar as mãos no fogo, mas não tem motivos suficientes para dispensá-lo? — Naruto endireitou as costas, enquanto Sasuke esfregava com força.

— Mais ou menos, só que eu não sei se vale a pena falar que ele me abandonou. Ele é um cretino, sim, mas não existe uma leia que proíba as pessoas de serem cretinas.

Naruto mexeu-se na banheira, sem pensar na água que foi embora.

— Na verdade, tem muitas leis para que homens cretinos como eles pague pelos erros. Só que...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Só que eu não vou expor Tamaki a esse cretino.

— Sim, eu sei, eu não queria dizer isso para você. — Naruto tocou o queixo de Sasuke e fez um carinho antes de beijá-lo.

— Eu sei, mas eu ainda não me decidi, se eu falo ou não.

— Você tem todo o direito de não querer expor a sua vida pessoal, só que você me disse uma vez que ajudou esse Hidan a passar nas matérias. Se ele mesmo não cria os próprios projetos desde a faculdade, então é um motivo para desconfiar desse plágio, não é?

Sasuke concordou.

— Mas, se eu expuser essa informação, também denunciarei a mim mesmo por fraude e por terceirizar o trabalho que deveria ser de sua criação.

— Isso da cadeia? — Naruto estreitou os olhos.

— Não exatamente, mas é antiético.

— Entendi, mas ele te enganou. — Naruto moveu mais o corpo e abraçou Sasuke.

— Eu fui um idiota por cair na conversa dele e criar aqueles trabalhos, imagina se todo mundo que foi feito de otário por um namorado, abrisse um processo na justiça. Aliás, imagina se algum ex-namorado ou ex-namorada te processasse por você ter sido babaca com eles?

Naruto riu.

— Certo, certo, eu sei que a situação é muito mais profunda. — Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto, jogando água do chuveirinho para tirar o sabão. — Como nós podemos julgar alguém? Pelo seu trabalho? Sua vida pessoal? Um patrão deve saber o que você faz ou deixa de fazer em sua casa? Isso abriria margem para boas pessoas serem prejudicadas, tanto quanto pessoas cretinas como Hidan. Veja, a diretora da escola da Tamaki, ela julgou você diversas vezes e tudo mudou quando você passou a viver um modelo de família exemplar. Mas, por outro lado, seu chefe parece mesmo interessado em saber o que você tem a dizer.

— É, talvez eu pense melhor sobre isso.

Sasuke pegou o chuveirinho e enxaguou os cabelos, já havia passado os minutos necessários para o creme reagir.

Estava muito tarde para usarem o secador de cabelo, depois do banho, Sasuke esfregou algumas vezes a toalha na cabeça e Naruto fez o mesmo. Eles terminaram de se vestir no quarto, porque, apesar da banheira ser grande, o espaço do banheiro não era tão articulado.

Os dois usavam calça de moletom, mas apenas Sasuke vestiu uma camiseta. Naruto gostava de dormir sem camisa. Com o quarto aquecido, só foi necessário uma coberta fina para dormir. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no peito de Naruto, seu cabelo já estava um pouco mais seco.

— No final de semana é o casamento da Hinata, e o feriado é na terça-feira dia vinte. Só teremos um novo feriado mês que vem. — Naruto disse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sasuke com a mão, ele sabia que o aniversário de Sasuke era no dia vinte e três, por isso aproveitaria o feriado e a viagem para Quioto, para comemorarem a data. — Então eu pensei em visitar os meus pais em agosto.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça só um pouco para poder olhar para Naruto.

— Eu também prometi para meus pais que iria visitá-los no próximo feriado que eu conseguisse folga. — Sasuke falou, ainda não havia confirmado com os pais sobre a viagem, mas prometeu levar Tamaki.

— Podemos fazer uma viagem só e visitar os dois. — Naruto segurou a outra mão de Sasuke e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. — Ou, podemos convidar seus pais para irem até Shibetsu e conhecerem meus pais, eles podem ficar hospedados no hotel da família. Você vai adorar o lugar, é bem bonito os lagos e as cabanas particulares são simples, mas confortável. Não é muito grande, mas a plantação de girassol compensa.

— Eu posso falar com meus pais. — Sasuke achou mesmo a ideia boa, mas não sabia se era a hora certa de juntar as famílias.

— Desculpe, eu me empolguei, estou aqui falando sem parar sobre o hotel e nem perguntei o que você acha de nossos pais se conhecerem.

Sasuke afastou um pouco a coberta, ele se sentou na cama, mas não soltou a mão entrelaçada com a de Naruto.

— Eu não contei para meus pais que nosso relacionamento era um contrato, eles provavelmente estão esperando formalizar a nossa situação. Não quero que eles pensem que essa viagem é para isso.

Naruto continuou deitado na cama, apenas girando o corpo de lado.

— Sasuke, eu não vou mentir, você precisa ficar preparado para meus pais.

— Como assim? — Ele o olhou de volta, enquanto Naruto expressava uma alegria ao falar dos pais.

— Eles não são bem diferentes dos seus pais. Apesar de serem de uma geração mais jovem e estudaram fora, enfim, eles são mais liberais em diversos assuntos. No entanto, quando o assunto é casamento, eles não vão deixar você em paz. E eu sei que vão amar a Tamaki. — Naruto balançou a cabeça um pouquinho. — Caso você se sinta desconfortável, podemos visitar seus pais depois. O feriado em agosto é de três dias, então podemos ficar um dia no hotel, e dois dias com seus pais.

Sasuke entendeu que Naruto estava tentando encontrar um equilíbrio para seus problemas. Só que não era justo ele não ter o mesmo tempo de qualidade com os pais, que Sasuke teria com os dele.

— Você disse que tem como pescar?

— Sim, muitos peixes. — Naruto se animou novamente, falando sobre como era pescar com o avô na infância.

— Acho que meus pais iriam gostar disso.

— Sério?

— Sim.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, concordando, ele voltou a se deitar e dessa vez Naruto quem o abraçou e pousou a cabeça dele sobre o peito de Sasuke.

E era a sua vez dele em fazer carinho nos cabelos loiros que ele tanto admirava.

— Meu pai é loiro, sabe, ele é filho de imigrante. — Naruto dizia, um pouco sonolento com o carinho nos cabelos. — Mas eu não nasci loiro assim, ele moveu o corpo e a perna subiu sobre a de Sasuke. O quarto estava quente e a coberta aconchegava-os, sobre a cama macia. — Então eu sempre vou ao salão para retocar meu cabelo a cada quinze dias.

— Mas não parece. — Sasuke ficou sem palavras, os cabelos de Naruto possuíam um tom de loiro muito natural.

— A raiz não é muito escura. — Ele deu uma risada, quando Sasuke olhou bem de perto a raiz do seu cabelo. — Agora me conta, quem é seu cabeleireiro, porque seu cabelo é incrivelmente lindo. — Naruto já estava muito bem acomodado sobre o corpo de Sasuke, pelo menos o tronco, para não o sobrecarregar com seu peso. Enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre as mãos em cima do peito dele.

— Na verdade, as vezes eu mesmo que corto meu cabelo. Minha mãe sempre cortou meu cabelo igual ao do meu irmão. Um dia eu fiquei bravo, e cortei sozinho, eu gostei de como ficou a franja repicada, depois com o tempo passei a cortar o cabelo na barbearia e eles repicam com a navalha.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça até o peito de Sasuke para abafar a gargalhada que deu.

— Quem diria que um ato de rebeldia se transformaria em um estilo único. — Naruto o beijou no queixo e depois foi subindo os beijos pelo rosto de Sasuke. As suas mãos, que entraram por baixo da coberta, também não pararam um minuto. Ele puxou o cordão do moletom de Sasuke, para facilitar abaixar a calça. Sem demora, estava beijando-o de maneira ousada, conforme a mão o masturbava por entre as pernas.

Seus beijos eram carregados de desejo, Naruto não poupava nas carícias ou nas palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido que deixava Sasuke com o corpo arrepiado. Mesmo que, naquele momento, não pudesse fazer muito barulho para não despertar a filha.

Sasuke tirou a camiseta para permitir que Naruto prosseguisse com os beijos em seu peito, os dedos bajulavam os mamilos ao esfregar levemente, para depois serem sugados. Nessa hora, não era fácil se manter contido e gemer baixinho.

Os gemidos travavam na garganta por um momento, mas nem sempre conseguia segurar. Naruto terminou de puxar a calça moletom até embaixo, sem necessariamente removê-la das pernas Sasuke, que se abriram mais para que o corpo dele ficasse bem encaixado. A coberta escorreu pelas costas de Naruto, mas nenhum dos dois sentia frio naquele momento.

Naruto continuou os beijos pelo abdome até que mordeu a coxa de Sasuke, e ciente de que se ele continuasse as provocações.

— Naruto... — Sasuke o chamou, fazendo-o deitar-se ao lado dele.

— Fiz muito barulho? — Naruto perguntou e a testa de Sasuke encostou na dele, quando se aproximou.

— Não... — Sasuke riu. — Eu só queria mudar. — Ele moveu os pés e precisou de apenas alguns movimentos para terminar de tirar a calça moletom. A que Naruto vestia foi removida logo em seguida, ele não usava nada mais por baixo.

Sentado sobre as pernas de Naruto, ele inclinou o corpo mais para frente, assim pode trocar mais um beijo. As mãos de Sasuke apoiavam-se sobre o colchão, mas, depois, ele as deixou por cima do tronco de Naruto. Descendo as duas mãos pelo peito dele e o abdome, enquanto o beijava em demasia seu pescoço. A boca dele moveu-se pela extensão da pele arrepiada de Naruto, fazendo Sasuke sorrir com a reação. As mãos de Sasuke apertavam com vontade o abdome de Naruto, enquanto seu corpo se movia sobre o dele, excitado.

— Você gosta disso, hmm? — Naruto sentou-se na cama e o segurou pelo quadril, o pênis roçando contra o corpo de Sasuke. Ele o mordiscou na orelha, passando a língua em seguida, sabia como Sasuke ficava excitado com isso. Sorriu, enquanto apertava sua bunda e o beijava nos lábios.

Os gemidos de Sasuke eram contidos, mas o corpo dele correspondia as carícias, ele empurrou Naruto novamente para se deitar na cama, o joelho sobre a cama o sustentou dessa vez. Ele não podia ver a expressão de Naruto, mas ouvia o murmúrio, incentivando-o a não parar.

Sasuke não parou, a sua boca também continuou, os beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais intensos sobre o corpo de Naruto. Ele o mordeu, um pouco mais forte do que Naruto esperava e por isso não pode conter o gemido mais alto, um pedido de desculpas veio logo em seguida, o que fez Sasuke apenas sorrir. Porque os dois ficaram quase que parados por um momento, pensando que poderia receber a visita de uma certa pessoa na porta.

Assim que o silêncio se fez no quarto, e nada de diferente aconteceu, Naruto envolveu Sasuke em um abraço e o deitou na cama. Eles se beijaram, enquanto roçavam os corpos um no outro. Naruto o masturbava com a mão, sem deixar de beijá-lo. Era, de longe, o melhor beijo que havia trocado. Sasuke sabia dosar intensidade e sensualidade, e era algo natural dele.

Como jogava os cabelos, como gemia baixo ou quando movia a cabeça para o lado e fechava os olhos, enquanto era estimulado com o dedo. Naruto só parou porque precisou pegar o lubrificante e a camisinha.

Sasuke tinha os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, enquanto via Naruto desenrolar a camisinha com praticidade. Ele abriu um sorriso confiante para Sasuke, deitando-se sobre ele em seguida. O único foco de luz do quarto, vinha apenas pela luminária ao lado da cama, mas estava claro o bastante para ver a expressão de desejo e como Naruto não escondia isso, ele também não deixava de dizer o quanto Sasuke o deixava com tesão. Esses estímulos sempre floresciam em Sasuke um prazer pessoal, que aumentava ainda mais sua autoestima e o fazia se sentir à vontade na cama e começava a se sentir à vontade com sua aparência.

Sasuke pressionou as mãos nas costas de Naruto, erguendo mais o quadril ao ser penetrado. O seu corpo movia-se gradativamente ao passo que Naruto acelerava, buscando em seguida os lábios de Sasuke. Depois as suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. Os corpos moviam em cadência, Naruto o penetrava com vigor. Sasuke abriu a boca para respirar, abraçando-o com força. A sensação de prazer atravessando se corpo.

Naruto amava ver aquela expressão no rosto de Sasuke, e quem não amaria? Seus olhos se apertavam com força, enquanto a boca se entreabria sensualmente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Já não bastasse ser um homem incrível, Sasuke ainda deixava Naruto louco com aqueles detalhes. Os cabelos bagunçados, as mãos dele apertando seu braço, enquanto erguia mais o quadril para que Naruto fosse mais fundo. E, obviamente, Naruto fazia o que o corpo de Sasuke clamava. Mais rápido e mais fundo, metendo intensamente até fazer Sasuke contorcer o belo rosto em um orgasmo. Ainda em tempo de mostrar aquele pequeno sorriso, a face corada, um sorriso que fazia o coração de Naruto aquecer, o corpo se firmar e finalmente compartilhar do mesmo prazer.

Ofegantes, eles se olharam um momento. Naruto passou a mão na testa de Sasuke, tirando os cabelos, e o beijando.

Sasuke deitou-se cansado, enquanto Naruto ia no banheiro jogar a camisinha fora. Ele bagunçou os cabelos, antes de esfregar as mãos no próprio rosto.

Naruto voltou para o quarto. Ele se deitou na cama e puxou Sasuke para um abraço.

— Você falou para seus pais sobre a gente? — Sasuke perguntou, se aconchegado nos braços de Naruto, embora precisasse também ir ao banheiro.

— Apenas disse que tem alguém que quero que eles conheçam. — Naruto o beijou, depois notou o silêncio estranho. — Eu nunca apresentei ninguém para meus pais, e quando eu disse que havia uma pessoa... bem, eles não tem limites.

Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto, sua mão acariciava o peito dele.

— Talvez eles se deem bem com meus pais. — Sasuke ficou mais seguro sobre o assunto. Eles já estavam morando juntos, não é? O que poderia temer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Após o comentário de uma leitora, eu notei que havia deixado a passagem de tempo de forma muito simples na história. Ao longo dos capítulos eu falei que os dias, semanas, meses se passaram, mas não disse quais meses.  
> Por exemplo, as aulas no Japão começam em Abril, então o primeiro encontro deles foi em Março. Por isso eu editei alguns capítulos, incluindo essas informações. A história não mudou, eu só acrescentei junto de frases como “uma semana se passou” o mês em questão.  
> No meu roteiro eu divido tudo por estação do ano, por exemplo, no capítulo 30 e 31 é verão, casamento da Hinata e o aniversário do Sasuke que é 23 de Julho.  
> Mas vamos lá, os capítulos editados são:  
> Capítulo 1: Jan/Fev  
> Capítulo 2: Começo de Março  
> Capítulo 9: Reunião na escola, 15 dias depois do primeiro encontro deles.  
> Capítulo 13: 1 de Abril, início das aulas.  
> Capítulo 22: Meados de Abril, passou um mês do contrato assinado em Março.  
> Capítulo 25: Segunda quinzena de Maio, primavera, excursão da escola da Tamaki.  
> Capítulo 26: Junho começou, prêmio de arquitetura.  
> Capítulo 27: Julho, já é verão.
> 
> Obrigada pela paciência, vou ficar mais atenta a esses detalhes. Novamente, a história não mudou, só adicionei os meses no meio das frases nesses capítulos citados.  
> Beijos, até o próximo.


	29. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXIX

Naruto ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta devagar. O alarme das seis e meia ainda nem havia acionado, quando Tamaki parou do lado da cama, chamando-o com uma vozinha muito baixa.

— Tio Naruto? — Ela apoiou as mãos sobre a cama e empurrou o ombro dele. Naruto girou o corpo na cama, soltando-se do abraço de Sasuke. — Tio Naruto?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tama-chan? — Naruto esfregou uma mão no rosto. Às vezes, quando Tamaki batia na porta do quarto, era sempre para chamar o pai. Dessa vez ela buscava pela ajuda dele. Por isso, Naruto sentou-se na cama e pegou uma camiseta para vestir e se levantou, seguindo Tamaki até o quarto dela. A menina estava envergonhada, mesmo assim, mostrou para Naruto o que havia acontecido.

— Não conta pro papai. — Tamaki pediu, enquanto Naruto tentava não rir, porque não era algo tão preocupante a seu ver. Ela havia feito xixi na cama e estava com vergonha de chamar Sasuke. — O papai disse que eu já sou grande, e menina grande não faz mais isso.

Naruto dobrou um joelho e ficou na altura dela.

— Tudo bem, vai ser nosso segredo, ok? Primeiro eu vou tirar o lençol e a coberta, você pode ir tomar um banho. Precisa de ajuda?

— Tem que pegar minha roupa aqui. — Tamaki mostrou para Naruto onde ficava o conjunto do uniforme que ela usaria para ir à escola naquela manhã. Ele então a ajudou encher a banheira e fechou o registro quando a água ficou na metade. Logo que fechou a porta, deu de cara com Sasuke.

— O que houve? — Sasuke jogou os cabelos negros para trás, sua roupa estava amassada e a gola da camisa toda torta. Naruto adorava ver aquele ar displicente matinal. Ele o beijou rapidamente e, falando bem baixinho, disse que Tamaki o chamou para resolver um assunto.

— É coisa nossa. — Naruto sinalizou, mas a julgar pelos lençóis em sua mão, Sasuke já sabia o que havia acontecido.

— Tem que tirar o excesso do colchão com papel-toalha, vou pegar. — Ele também trouxe um borrifador com uma mistura para tirar a mancha e o odor. — Já que não está fazendo sol, secamos com secador, é mais rápido.

— Está aí uma coisa que eu não sabia. — Naruto o ajudou. Ainda era muito cedo e por isso eles não estavam com pressa de se arrumar.

No horário habitual, eles deixaram o apartamento.

Sasuke lembrou Naruto que eles precisavam confirmar as reservas no Shozan Resort, onde Hinata se casaria. A cerimônia seria realizada em Quioto, onde a sua família vivia. Estavam no verão, e como havia um feriado naquela terceira semana de Julho, era preciso ter certeza de que as reservas foram feitas ou eles teriam que voltar para casa no mesmo dia.

Quando chegou no escritório, Sasuke logo recebeu a mensagem de Naruto, confirmando que a reserva de dois quartos foi realizado. Foi um problema a menos para resolver. Sua agenda estava lotada naquele mês. Após o feriado, ainda havia a reunião de pais da escola e a cerimônia de despedida das crianças para as férias. Tamaki teria cinco semanas de férias. Isso trazia uma nova preocupação.

Com tanto trabalho, Sasuke não poderia levar Tamaki a passeios, ou dedicar muito tempo aproveitando os dias mais longos. Por esse motivo, ele ligou para a mãe. Mikoto ficou animada com a ideia de receber a neta para as férias de verão, ainda mais animada quando Sasuke combinou de se encontrarem no hotel da família de Naruto.

A conversa não levou muito tempo, porque Sasuke precisava trabalhar com Tobirama, ele avisou a mãe que daria os detalhes depois, e desligou.

Durante toda a manhã Sasuke esteve ocupado, discutindo as modificações na planta do novo projeto com Tobirama.

— Confio em você, Sasuke. Só precisamos do aval da prefeitura para iniciar o trabalho e depois eu quero também rever as rampas de acesso, vamos precisar encontrar uma alternativa para um espaço tão limitado e sem perder a qualidade de acessibilidade. — Tobirama estava observando a planta, enquanto batia o lápis na mesa, ele gostava de escrever anotações e rascunhar sobre o papel, enquanto falava. Depois, ergueu a cabeça, e mudou de assunto — Você pensou sobre aquilo que conversamos?

Sasuke estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, e foi pego de surpresa, enquanto terminava de fazer suas anotações.

— Não sei ainda como posso ajudar.

— Simples, você pode falar o que sabe sobre Hidan. — Tobirama afastou-se da mesa e inclinou as costas na cadeira. — Eu não estou disposto a colocar minha empresa em um escândalo, mas não posso simplesmente desacreditar no que ele diz sem prova alguma. A denúncia partiu de um colega de faculdade, que alegou que ele pegou o projeto daquela época sem permissão, mas não tem como comprovar que realmente era seu. Se por acaso tivermos mais evidências, podemos repensar o caso.

— Eu não quero me envolver com Hidan. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que eu quero estar por perto, espero que entenda. — Sasuke desviou o olhar algumas vezes, ele pediu licença e se levantou para pegar café.

Sua atitude levantava suspeitas, Sasuke sabia, mas Tobirama também não poderia obrigar ele a falar. Além disso, Sasuke também não possuía provas de que Hidan era uma fraude na faculdade, além, é claro, da sua palavra. Os projetos que ele criou foram todos assinados por Hidan, não era projetos únicos ou incríveis, eram projetos de um estudante do primeiro ano de arquitetura. Talvez, pensando por um ponto de vista, foram projetos que serviu para que Hidan passasse em pelo menos três disciplinas. Para um calouro, não era assim tão ruim. Mas isso não significava que eram exclusividade, apenas releituras daquilo que Sasuke vinha estudando na época.

A avaliação de plágios, pelo o que ele entendia, era subjetiva, onde se fazia uma comparação com os elementos construídos das obras. Além do mais, nem todos os projetos poderiam ser considerados obras arquitetônicas. Alguns grandes nomes da arquitetura, que já foram plagiados, não se dão nem ao trabalho de iniciar processos judiciais. No entanto, a qualidade dos projetos são, em grande maioria, muito diferentes. E é aí que o original se sobressai, e por isso uma cópia exata é apenas uma cópia. No entanto, a falta de ética e o mau-caratismo falam muito sobre a pessoa, quando ela usa tais métodos.

Além do mais, o que faria de diferente para Tobirama saber que Hidan o abandonou naquela época? Tobirama e Hashirama não poderiam simplesmente demiti-lo por algo que aconteceu há alguns anos, fora do ambiente de trabalho, poderia? É claro que isso iria contribuir para mostrar a verdadeira face de Hidan, mas também iria expor Tamaki. E Sasuke não pagaria esse preço para se vingar.

Sasuke não almoçou com Sakura naquela tarde, ele não saiu do escritório, trabalhando na planta até o final do expediente, comeu apenas uma salada e manteve o chá. Deixou o prédio e foi até o apartamento de Naruto, para ajudar no restante da organização.

Estava quase tudo pronto, era já o terceiro dia que eles empacotavam.

— Agora falta pouco. — Naruto disse, assim que mostrou o quarto vazio. — Eu vendi o armário para o vizinho. Ele pagou na hora, é um estudante novo. Agora só ficou a cama.

Naruto também anunciou a venda da geladeira naquela semana, que foi rapidamente adquirida por outro morador. O micro-ondas e a cama de solteiro. Eles chegaram mais cedo em casa e dispensaram a babá.

Enquanto Sasuke lavava os cabelos de Tamaki, Naruto preparou o jantar. Ele gostava de cozinhar, e estava sempre querendo alegrar Tamaki, por isso inventava algumas coisas novas, enfeitava os pratos dela, e de quebra ainda fazia ela comer pepinos e outros legumes que ela relutava para comer quando via numa tigela.

O telefone tocou, era sua mãe, Naruto tendeu a chamada de vídeo e deixou o aparelho sobre a bancada da cozinha, enquanto batia os ovos e temperava, iria fazer uma omelete.

— Você não me disse quanto tempo vai ficar, seu pai e eu estamos recebendo muitas ligações para reserva, terá um festival de verão aqui em Shibetsu e me disseram que algum ídolo pop vai cantar, eu não sei bem, querido, como chama aquele cantor? Aquele do cartaz.

— Quem? O de cabelo colorido?

— Isso, ele vai fazer show.

— Azuka?

— Não, Asura.

Naruto ouvia a conversa dos pais, olhando de vez em quando para a tela do celular, enquanto acrescentava ingredientes na tigela, misturando com os pauzinhos. Quando seus pais chegaram a um consenso sobre o cantor, Naruto falou com o pai.

— Oi, pai.

— Oi, filho, onde você está? — Minato perguntou, ele era muito mais atento que a sua mãe, por isso notou a diferença do lugar em que Naruto estava. Além do mais, ele havia dito que ia se mudar em breve, mas não deu detalhes para os pais sobre o lugar.

— Eu estou na casa do Sasuke. — Naruto falou, sem pensar nas consequências, precisava de apenas uma informação para que a mãe e o pai se encantassem com a notícia, ligando os pontos.

— Sasuke? Esse é um nome muito bom, eu posso fazer a numerologia do nome de vocês, comprei um livro ótimo. — Kushina comentou. — Ele está aí? Quando ele nasceu?

Naruto colocou a tigela do lado, e desligou o fogo, tirando os legumes da panela.

— Ele está dando banho na filha agora. Mãe, depois a gente...

O quase grito da mãe quase fez Naruto virar a panela de legumes na pia, assustando-o.

— Ele tem uma filha? Por que não nos disse isso? — Kushina estava eufórica, segurando o celular de qualquer jeito, ela parecia correr. — Minato, ouve isso. O namorado dele tem uma filha.

— Filho, por que não contou para a gente?

— Eu ia falar, mas não achei que era a hora certa. — Naruto pegou a frigideira, de costas para a tela do celular, ele não podia ver a expressão de contentamento dos pais.

— E tem hora para dizer que somos praticamente avós? — Kushina começou a fazer milhares de perguntas sobre a criança, enquanto Naruto se virava e pensava que havia dado munição para os pais.

— Calma, faz uma semana que eu vim morar na casa dele oficialmente, não sejam precipitados, por favor. — Ele pegou o celular e ergueu, na altura do rosto.

— Precipitados? — Kushina estava muito perto da tela do celular dela, mas Naruto podia imaginar o cenário perfeitamente. Os dois foram se sentar na sala, perto da varanda, enquanto conversavam e bebiam saquê. Seus pais gostavam de relaxar depois do trabalho, principalmente no verão, em que os dias eram muito mais longos. — Minato, seu filho acha que somos precipitados.

— Querido, sua mãe só quer que você compartilhe mais da sua vida com a gente. Desculpe se isso te ofende.

Naruto inclinou o rosto, balançando a cabeça depois. Eles sempre apelavam para o sentimentalismo.

— Vocês entenderam errado, eu só não quero criar falsas expectativas. Por isso sempre sou cauteloso sobre esses assuntos.

— Cauteloso, ele falou que é cauteloso, Minato.

— Mãe...

— Você nunca apresentou um namoradinho, nem mesmo aquela garota que você beijava perto dos meus girassóis. Pensa que eu não via? Parecia dois coelhinhos na primavera. — Kushina gargalhou, Naruto poderia imaginar que a mãe já havia bebido um pouco além da conta.

— Mãe!

— Eu me lembro disso, eles voltavam para o hotel, cada um com uma folha no cabelo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Minato completou, fazendo Naruto rir sem graça, quando viu que Sasuke estava acompanhando a conversa.

— Pai, por favor. O Sasuke está aqui.

— Ótimo, me deixa falar com ele. — Kushina ordenou, quase séria, e Naruto viu Sasuke parado no lugar, enquanto ouvia os pais dele falarem aquelas coisas.

Sasuke ouviu a conversa do banheiro, ele não queria ser indelicado em ouvir o diálogo de Naruto ao telefone, mas acabou precisando sair para pegar mais uma toalha para a filha. Ele se aproximou da bancada e então Naruto virou o celular para que ele pudesse ver os pais.

Com um aceno um pouco tímido, Sasuke depois fez uma leve reverência para os sogros. Ele ainda não havia pensado em como se apresentar para os pais de Naruto, mas não precisou fazer nada mais do que ouvir todas as perguntas e os elogios que os dois faziam. Sasuke só podia agradecer a gentileza deles, mas não sabia como começar a responder tantas perguntas. E não entendeu por que ela queria saber a hora que nasceu.

— Tá, já chega. — Naruto virou de volta o celular e Sasuke sorriu para ele.

— Você ainda não disse quanto tempo vai ficar.

— Vocês não me deixaram falar. — Naruto notou que Sasuke ainda ria, quando voltou para o banheiro. — São três dias de feriado.

— Mas e o sábado?

— Eu tenho ensaio, só posso viajar depois. Vamos de avião até Sapporo, não se preocupe.

— Seu pai vai buscar vocês no aeroporto.

— Mãe, tem mais uma coisa. — Naruto esfregou as mãos nos cabelos e foi o primeiro momento que Kushina ficou em silêncio, o que não durou muito tempo.

— Não me diga que ele está esperando um bebê? — A pergunta foi solta como se explodisse fogos de artifício no ano novo. Naruto sabia o quanto os pais adoravam crianças, mas por conta da saúde da mãe e o trabalho exaustivo no hotel, eles tiveram apenas um filho.

Naruto riu, constrangido e no fundo até sonhando com isso.

— Não, não é isso. Os pais do Sasuke moram em Nayoro, então pensamos em uma reunião, eles poderiam passar alguns dias com a gente no hotel. Eu posso arcar com as despesas deles, não se preocupem, não quero que vocês tenham prejuízo no final da temporada.

Com essa informação, Naruto tinha quase certeza de que seus pais iriam explodir em perguntas, mas surpreenderam. Os dois estavam na frente da tela e olhavam profundamente para Naruto, dando uma leve risadinha. Eles estavam felizes, e um pouco bêbados também.

Logo depois, quando a ligação foi finalizada, Naruto também não se segurou e sorriu. Aquilo significava mais do que uma viagem a casa de seus pais. Naruto nunca se sentiu a vontade de apresentar alguma pessoa para os pais, mas era diferente com Sasuke e Tamaki. Queria tanto que tudo desse certo, e se esforçaria para isso.

Um dia antes da viagem para Quioto, Naruto ainda teve ensaio. Ele estava no vestiário, enrolando a faixa no pé. O musical exigia dele concentração para cantar e fazer a coreografia corretamente. O personagem de Naruto, era um mestre de artes marciais e por isso ele também seria erguido por cabos de aço e precisava ter uma boa resistência e equilíbrio. O que as suas atividades físicas o ajudaram a constituir.

Após o alongamento, ele cumprimentou os colegas e subiu ao palco. O ensaio durava pelo menos sete horas, as vezes nove horas. Naruto vinha mantendo aquele ritmo acelerado desde o início, com descanso apenas aos domingos, para não prejudicar sua voz. Mesmo assim, ele vinha sentindo um pouco dores na panturrilha. Achou que isso não era nada demais, mas começa a incomodar.

Misako notou que Naruto estava um pouco mais atrasado que os outros dançarinos e pediu cinco minutos para descanso.

Naruto sentou-se na lateral do palco, recebendo uma garrafa de água mineral. Ele esfregou a mão no cabelo e depois de beber a água, pegou a toalha para secar o rosto.

— Não quero que você se esforce muito, está em seu limite. — Misako falou.

— Eu posso terminar o ensaio. — Naruto se levantou, mesmo sentindo aquele incomodo.

— Não se preocupe, vamos ensaiar com os substitutos, é bom que a equipe esteja pronta e afinada. Você deu muito duro até aqui, eu não quero que tenha um acidente antes das férias de verão, você disse que vai viajar, não é?

— Sim, eu vou, mas são apenas alguns dias na casa dos meus pais.

— Ótimo, você pode descansar e relaxar. Vamos fazer alguns exercícios em grupo e ainda temos que gravar as canções no estúdio. Você está pronto?

— Claro, eu estou. — Naruto moveu a cabeça e o diretor virou-se para comandar o resto do ensaio.

Naruto suspirou, cansado, ele poderia discordar de Misako, mas seria irresponsabilidade continuar e atrasar a equipe. Um dos médicos o atendeu em sua sala e o tranquilizou, não era nada grave, mas também não era indicado se esforçar.

Naruto concordou e arrumou suas coisas para ir para casa, era quase meio-dia quando ele deixou o teatro, já fazia algum tempo que não saía assim tão cedo. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Sasuke, perguntando se eles poderiam almoçar juntos.

Uchiha_Sasuke: O que houve?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Uma dor muscular, então fui dispensado.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Sinto muito, isso pode prejudicar a apresentação?

Naruto_Uzumaki: Eu ainda não sei dizer, o diretor não cede a caprichos das pessoas, então não acho que eu devo ter medo de perder o papel, mas preciso descansar e não me esforçar muito.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Eu posso ajudar.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Vai fazer massagem em mim?

Uchiha_Sasuke está digitando...

Uchiha_Sasuke: Você precisa me ensinar.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Ótimo.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Podemos almoçar aqui perto, na Sakai Station. Tem bons restaurantes lá.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Depois posso até pegar a Tamaki na escola.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Então eu vou cancelar a babá.

Sasuke deixou o celular em cima da mesa, ele se levantou e foi até a outra sala buscar café. Quando entrou, encontrou Hidan muito próximo de Ritsuka, estagiária recém contratada que Sasuke estava orientando.

— Ritsuka, está tudo bem? — Sasuke aproximou-se, seu olhar foi direto para a estagiária, pousando a mão sobre o ombro dela. — Você já pode ir para meu escritório, eu logo vou.

— Sim, senhor. — Ela falou e saiu da sala.

O escritório em que Hidan trabalhava com Hashirama e outros empregados estava agora interditado para dedetização e uma pequena reforma na portaria, para acrescentar uma rampa de acesso e um elevador. Sasuke ainda não tinha se encontrado com Hidan pelos corredores, ele não estava preocupado agora com a presença do outro, mas vê-lo nesse momento foi bastante desagradável.

Hidan nada comentou quando a estagiária saiu da sala. Ele andou um pouco até a cafeteira e encheu uma xícara, depois virou-se e olhou para Sasuke. Uma mão foi para dentro do bolso da calça jean, enquanto a outra segurava a xícara. Ele vestia uma camisa social cor de vinho, dobrada nas mangas e os primeiros botões estavam abertos, com um formato de V, onde podia ver uma corrente prateada pendurada no pescoço até para dentro da camisa.

— Ficou com ciúmes? — Hidan disse, e logo depois ele deu uma risada, bebendo o café na sequência.

— Faça um favor, fique longe. — Sasuke não se intimidou quando Hidan preencheu o espaço com sua gargalhada. Sasuke apenas saiu da sala.

— Está tudo bem? — Perguntou Shikamaru, com uma expressão preocupada, quando eles se encontraram no corredor.

— Sim, eu só... — Sasuke moveu os ombros, ele não poderia acusar ninguém sem provas, só estava sendo cauteloso e achou estranho a aproximação dos dois.

Ritsuka nada disse sobre o caso, apenas que eles estavam conversando, quando Sasuke chegou. Ela era uma jovem caloura na universidade e já era adulta. Sasuke não poderia se intrometer em sua vida pessoal, mas deixou claro que ele estava ali para ajudá-la em tudo o que precisar, não apenas sobre o trabalho, mas poderiam conversar sobre outras coisas.

Ritsuka moveu a cabeça, concordando e voltou a trabalhar.

— Eu vou sair para almoçar agora, você quer que eu traga algo? — Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e checou se a carteira estava no bolso do paletó.

— Não é necessário, eu trouxe comida de casa. — Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e Sasuke saiu, fechando a porta. Ele desceu as escadas e deixou um aviso na recepção de que faria um intervalo de uma hora.

Como combinou com Naruto de se encontrarem na estação Sakai, ele pediu um carro pelo aplicativo. Era apenas dez minutos de carro até lá, e o trânsito não estava carregado naquela região. Enquanto aguardava o carro, Sasuke notou a aproximação de outra pessoa.

Ele simplesmente ignorou Hidan, quando parou próximo e acendeu o cigarro. A fumaça foi em sua direção, e quando Sasuke virou-se para se afastar, Hidan segurou seu braço com força.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Sasuke puxou o braço e Hidan o soltou em seguida.

A expressão dele era claramente de quem estava se divertindo ao importunar Sasuke.

— Eu achei que você estava mesmo com saudades de mim, por isso aquela cena tosca agora pouco. — Hidan ergueu o queixo, seus olhos eram grandes e ele não recusava um contato visual, olho no olho, até constranger as pessoas com a forma maliciosa que ele agia.

— Eu só quero distância de você. — Sasuke caminhou na outra direção. — Trabalhamos no mesmo lugar, mas não significa que precisamos ficar perto.

— Tem certeza? — Hidan tragou o cigarro mais uma vez e depois jogou no chão e pisou em cima, esfregando a sola do sapato. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos platinados muito bem penteados para trás e depois andou atrás de Sasuke. — Como é engraçado o destino, viemos parar no mesmo lugar depois de tudo. Esse país é realmente pequeno.

Sasuke olhou o aplicativo, o carro havia cancelado a viagem, ao que parece ele chegou no lugar marcado e não encontrou ninguém. Sasuke procurou pelo carro, os únicos que viu estavam estacionados antes dele chegar ali.

Hidan continuou falando e dando risadas, até que Sasuke parou na calçada. Ele conseguiria suportar a presença daquela pessoa certas vezes ao longo da semana, se fosse preciso. Mas não havia motivos para aturar sua presença agora.

— O que você quer?

— Eu que te pergunto, o que você quer? — Hidan esfregou o queixo e depois piscou para ele. — Você sempre aparece onde menos se espera, se está tão interessado assim em mim, podemos marcar.

— Não quero nada de você, e não quero que fale comigo. — Sasuke decidiu caminhar até a rua principal e pegar um táxi. Contudo, Hidan parou em sua frente.

— Se não quer nada comigo, então por que está agindo como se quisesse uma vingança? O mal entendido já foi resolvido, mesmo assim, parece que você não está satisfeito com isso. — Hidan ficou sério dessa vez. Sasuke imaginou que ele estava falando sobre a acusação de plágio, mas não estava entendendo o resto da conversa. — Você está querendo me queimar no escritório, não é isso?

— Eu não disse nada.

— Não disse? Então por que o chefe está tão interessado em saber sobre o que tem entre nós? — Hidan comprimiu os lábios e depois um sorriso cínico delineou sua expressão. — Já entendi. Você tá dando pro chefe também? Ele sabe que você tem uma filha que nem sabe quem é o pai? Poderia ser qualquer um naquela faculdade, ou fora, não é? Você tem mesmo talento para atrair alfas. Tobirama, Eu, aquele playboy da premiação.

A risada debochada de Hidan não era a única coisa que causava dissabor em Sasuke. A sua face toda expressava arrogância, era um homem sem caráter e frio. Ele continuou a dar risadas, pegando um novo cigarro do bolso, enquanto insinuava que Tobirama estava pensando em seu pé porque ele queria marcar território.

Sasuke sempre achou que era capaz de manter a calma, mas era demais para ele. Seu corpo tremulou, as mãos fechadas em punho, ele sentiu uma adrenalina percorrer o corpo. E a cada palavra de Hidan, o coração de Sasuke disparava em palpitações. Sua respiração se tornou mais forte e Sasuke mordeu o lábio, movendo a cabeça para o lado. Ele apenas seguiu o próprio desejo, ou fosse instinto, e deixou que aquela profusão de sentimentos enraizados no âmago de sua alma ressurgisse.

Foi algo muito rápido, o punho de Sasuke foi certeiro em direção ao rosto de Hidan. O cigarro que ele acendia foi cuspido para o chão, o isqueiro também caiu. O corpo de Hidan foi forçado para o lado, enquanto ele segurava a mandíbula com a mão e erguia a cabeça em direção a Sasuke, incrédulo.

Sasuke sentiu o impacto do soco em sua mão, uma dor cruciante o fez levar a mão contra o peito. Os dedos formigavam e pareciam ficar dormente ao passo que Hidan partiu para cima dele. Sasuke caiu, quando Hidan o segurou pela cintura e empurrou contra o arbusto do jardim de frente para o escritório. Quem estava perto, chamou ajuda para separá-los. Mas até que isso acontecesse, Sasuke já havia usado a perna para empurrar Hidan para o outro lado.

Sasuke nunca brigou com ninguém em sua vida, até aquele momento. Ele sequer sabia como dar um soco, e a julgar pela dormência e a dor na mão, deve ter feito algo errado para se machucar também. Hidan estava com uma aparência péssimo, com os cabelos desgrenhados e a roupa suja da terra de jardim. Um pouco atordoado, ele cambaleou e se desequilibrou algumas vezes, antes de conseguir ficar em pé.

— Seu filho da puta. — Ele esbravejou, a saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca, o maxilar parecia meio torto, mesmo assim Hidan ainda debochava. — Não gostou de ouvir a verdade? Você é uma vergonha.

— Já chega, Hidan. — Shikamaru apareceu e ficou entre eles, afastando-os com os braços esticados e as mãos impedindo que Hidan avançasse.

— Ele começou. — Hidan apontou para Sasuke, que recebia ajuda para se levantar dos colegas.

— Não importa quem começou, vamos resolver isso de forma civilizada. — Shikamaru disse, seriamente.

— Civilizada? — Hidan soltou uma gargalhada apontando para o maxilar. — Veja, esse desgraçado me socou sem motivos. Tudo porque ele não aguenta ouvir a verdade, não é, Sasuke? Vocês pensam que ele é um pai de família e vivem fazendo elogios sobre ele, mas não sabem que ele é uma putinha que vende o rabo para qualquer um interessado.

— Eu disse chega. — Shikamaru, deu um passo para frente, fazendo Hidan recuar outro passo com a pressão que Shikamaru exercia.

— O que foi? — Hidan zombou e deu de ombros. — Ah! Nem precisa me falar nada, você também deve ter aproveitado, eu disse, Sasuke, que você sabe atrair os alfas. Usa eles como bem quer. Foi assim que você conseguiu vencer aquele prêmio?

Sasuke virou-se, apesar de já estar longe, ele ouviu aquelas ofensas. Apenas preferiu ignorar.

Hidan foi aparado por Ritsuka, quando ele ficou sozinho na calçada. Ela deixou que ele se apoiasse em seu ombro. Hidan queixava-se de dor e arrastava o corpo, fazendo drama para ela.

Olhando de longe, Sasuke sentiu-se estúpido por ter pensado que Hidan estava incomodando Ritsuka, mas, ao que parece, não era bem assim.

Shikamaru olhou sua mão, quando eles entraram.

— Está inchado, melhor ir ao pronto socorro.

— Naruto está me esperando, eu vou ligar para ele. — Sasuke pegou o celular com a mão esquerda e ligou. A conversa não durou muito, Naruto desligou dizendo que estava a caminho.

Como não estava muito longe, ele chegou em quinze minutos e cumprimentou Shikamaru na entrada do escritório. Em seguida, subiu para o outro andar encontrando-se com Sasuke em sua sala.

Naruto ajoelhou-se na frente de Sasuke, que estava sentado no sofá, segurando um lenço com gelo sobre a mão. Ele não precisava dos detalhes naquele momento, seu sangue fervia apenas com a ideia de Hidan ter encostando em Sasuke. No entanto, soube que Hidan estava pior.

Naruto o ajudou a se levantar, embora não fosse necessário. Sasuke estava apenas com as roupas um pouco sujas, o que doía era a mão. Eles foram até o pronto socorro do Hospital Seikeikai Sanbo, chegando em poucos minutos de carro.

A médica atendeu Sasuke, mandando-o para a sala de raio-x, Naruto não pode acompanhá-lo e precisou ficar na sala de espera.

— Isso é um absurdo, nós moramos juntos. — Naruto estava falando com a recepcionista.

— Senhor, essas são as políticas do hospital, eu apenas sigo ordens. Só pode entrar quem é da família.

— Eu sei, mas... — Naruto abaixou a cabeça, aquilo era tão ridículo e sem sentido. Quantas vezes ele já havia sido levado por amigos para o pronto socorro após uma queda grave quando praticava escalada. E nenhum deles foi barrado para acompanhar.

Naruto só não insistiu porque foi ameaçado de ser retirado do lugar, caso persistisse.

A espera levou quase três horas, Naruto não estava mais aguentando de ansiedade, havia ficado com o paletó e o celular de Sasuke, por isso não dava nem para conversar com ele.

Assim que o viu, correu em sua direção sem se preocupar que estava em um hospital. Sasuke estava usando uma tala imobilizando a mão direita, ficaria assim por pelo menos três semanas. Eles chegaram em casa, Sasuke estava muito sonolento por causa dos remédios. Naruto o deixou na cama e preparou um caldo para ele comer. Assim que ficou pronto, ajudou Sasuke a se sentar na cama, levando a colher em direção a sua boca. Quando terminou, Naruto pegou o guardanapo e secou a boca de Sasuke.

— Estava muito bom.

— Gostou? Eu aprendi com minha mãe. — Naruto sorriu, mas seu peito ardia com aquele sentimento incômodo de não poder ter acompanhado Sasuke no hospital. — Isso não faz sentido, essas regras são ultrapassadas. Que tipo de sociedade nós vivemos que eu nem posso acompanhar meu marido no pronto socorro?

— Não vamos pensar nisso agora. — Sasuke estava ainda sonolento, a medicação foi muito forte. Sua mão sofreu uma luxação, o que ocasionou um deslocamento parcial dos ossos da mão. Precisou tomar os remédios porque a dor era insuportável, mas conseguiu recolocar no lugar e imobilizar.

A dor, apesar de muita, não foi a parte mais difícil. Ficar sozinho naquela sala, enquanto era julgado pelo médico por ter se envolvido em uma briga, talvez fosse mais difícil de lidar. O estereótipo de um ômega ainda estava enraizado na sociedade. E ver um agindo dessa forma, era rotulado como um desvio de caráter.

Sasuke sentia-se um pouco envergonhado por isso, parecia errado.

Ele então ergueu a cabeça e viu um sorriso iluminar a expressão maliciosa de Naruto.

— Então, você realmente deslocou o queixo dele com um soco? — Naruto deixou a bandeja de comida ao lado da cama e sentou-se mais perto de Sasuke. — Eu queria muito ter visto isso. Digo, não queria que você tivesse machucado sua mão, eu mesmo teria quebrado a cara daquele babaca se pudesse. Mas, quem diria, meu namorado é muito forte.

Sasuke riu baixinho.

— Na hora eu senti como se a minha mão e a cara dele fosse se despedaçar. — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça até o ombro de Naruto. — Eu ouvi as pessoas falarem que foi um impulso do meu instinto de proteção como ômega. Mas eu não senti isso.

— O que você quer dizer?

Sasuke voltou a olhar para Naruto.

— Hidan não queria me ouvir, e eu não estava disposto a ouvir ele. Então, naquela hora eu estava sentido muita raiva, não era autopreservação. Era raiva de tudo o que ele fez eu passar, eu sei que violência não é resposta para tudo, mas...

— Tudo bem, Sasuke, você não é ruim porque socou alguém. — Naruto o abraçou e depois o beijou na testa. — Você tem direito de se sentir irritado e com raiva. É claro que, da próxima vez, vamos tentar algo que te machuque menos.

Em um momento como aquele, Naruto fez Sasuke rir.

— Eu não quero bater nas pessoas.

— Tem certeza? Você é bem forte, eu tenho que tomar cuidado. — Naruto ergueu a mão para se proteger, brincando com ele. — Eu vou buscar a Tamaki na escola, na volta, vou comprar aquele frango que você gosta.

Naruto o beijou no rosto, pedindo para que ele ficasse na cama até voltar.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke disse, recebendo mais um beijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu queria avisar que a história já está com 40 capítulos kkk pois é, mas é pq eu acrescentei a viagem deles para conhecer a Kushina e o Minato, então a história inflou mais. E também acrescentei capítulos para depois da estreia do musical que o Naruto vai fazer.
> 
> Mas vamos ver, eu to revisando e caso seja necessário eu acrescento mais alguns capítulos. 
> 
> Estão gostando? Não desanimem, eu sei que demoro pra postar mas é porque quero fazer algo bom.
> 
> Beijos


	30. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXX

A viagem até Quioto de trem era de uma hora e meia. Eles viajaram pela manhã, e chegaram no hotel horário do check-in. Tamaki estava especialmente animada, porque já havia viajado para aquela cidade com seus avós, por isso, recordava-se de alguns lugares bonitos que conheceu e queria mostrar tudo para Naruto e o pai. Como era de se esperar, devido ao feriado de Julho, o resort estava com todos os quartos ocupados.

— Papai, podemos brincar na piscina agora? — Tamaki estava ao lado de Sasuke e ele pediu para que ela esperasse só um minuto. — Papai, papai, olha, a mamãe da Yuna e da Akemi.

Sasuke virou-se e viu Hirata chegando à recepção do hotel. Naruto havia feito alguns comentários sobre a separação do casal. Sasuke ainda não havia conversado com Neji, por isso não sabia de nenhum detalhe a mais. Tamaki perguntou onde estavam Yuna e Akemi, e a expressão tranquila de Hirata não denunciou nenhum pouco o que ela vinha passando, muito pelo contrário, ela foi gentil e amorosa com Tamaki.

— Elas estão com o papai, não puderam vir. — Ela disse, tocando o queixo de Tamaki com um aperto delicado. — Mas, assim que voltar para casa, poderá pedir para o seu papai levar você para brincar com elas, tenho certeza de que vão gostar.

Tamaki comemorou.

— Hirata, você vai ficar no hotel até o feriado? — Naruto perguntou. Era sábado e o feriado seria apenas na terça-feira.

— Sim, vou ficar mais alguns dias, tenho que trabalhar em minha nova exposição e quero aproveitar o festival da cidade para ter inspiração. — Eles conversaram até que a recepcionista entregou as chaves dos quartos. Hirata se despediu, após Naruto convidá-la para almoçarem juntos.

— Você acha que foi grosseiro convidá-la pro almoço? — Naruto empurrou a mala, enquanto Sasuke pedia para Tamaki amarrar o cadarço do tênis. — Não quis dizer que ela está sozinha, apesar de ter dito indiretamente.

— Não se preocupe, você foi gentil. — Sasuke abaixou-se apenas para dobrar a meia de Tamaki com a mão esquerda, porque a mão direita estava imobilizada em uma tala. — Vamos, você vai poder brincar um pouco na piscina antes do almoço.

— Tio Naruto, você também vai entrar na piscina? — Tamaki pegou a mão dele e os dois começaram a andar na direção do elevador. — O papai não gosta muito de piscinas.

— É mesmo? — Naruto olhou para Sasuke, dando uma risada. — Será que o papai não sabe nadar?

— Eu sei nadar. — Sasuke falou, caminhando atrás deles. — Só que eu não gosto muito de entrar em piscinas, além disso, não posso molhar isso aqui. — Ele fez um gesto com a mão presa na tala.

Tamaki ficou na ponta dos pés, puxando a mão de Naruto, então ele inclinou o corpo para baixo, para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, embora Sasuke pudesse ouvir tudo de onde ele estava.

— Quando o papai era criança ele afogou em um lago. — Tamaki também não fez esforço para falar muito baixo, embora parecesse que aquilo era um segredo.

— É verdade? — Naruto perguntou para Sasuke, ao virar a cabeça.

— Sim, eu era criança, minha mãe nos chamou para almoçar, meu irmão foi e eu não quis ir com ele. Mas, depois, ele voltou para insistir e me encontrou quase me afogando na água. Enfim, essas coisas podem acontecer.

— Por isso o papai não deixa nadar sozinha na piscina. — Tamaki segurou a mão de Naruto com mais força. — Tio Naruto, você vai poder me segurar?

— Claro, eu vou te segurar.

Os quartos eram um na frente do outro, Sasuke achou melhor reservarem dois, para que dormisse em um com Tamaki e Naruto ficaria com o outro. O quarto em que Sasuke estava hospedado era maior e possuía uma vista privilegiada para a piscina, as cortinas estavam abertas. Havia duas camas de casal com uma decoração simples, mas de bom gosto, um banheiro privado com chuveiro e banheira.

Tamaki só falava na piscina, a primeira coisa que fez, foi pegar a roupa de banho da mala. Sasuke precisou ajudá-la para que ela não fizesse bagunça, ao tirar tudo de uma vez.

Naruto bateu na porta, alguns minutos depois, Sasuke estava passando o protetor solar em Tamaki, um processo bem demorado com uma mão só. Em seguida, colocou um chapéu na cabeça dela. Ele ainda estava usando a mesma camisa social e calça de antes.

— Vocês podem ir primeiro, eu vou depois. — Sasuke esfregou a mão com o restante de protetor solar no rosto.

— Tem certeza? Eu posso te ajudar a trocar de roupa.

— Tudo bem, se você ficar com a Tamaki, já é de grande ajuda.

Naruto concordou.

Tamaki já estava na porta, saltitante. Eles desceram as escadas e caminharam até a área da piscina. O espaço de convivência possuía uma fileira de espreguiçadeiras com guarda sol. Três salva-vidas observavam as duas piscinas, ao uma delas era redonda e mais raso, a outra era cumprida e mais funda. Naruto segurou Tamaki e a ajudou entrar na água.

— Olha, uma boia de cisne rosa. — Tamaki apontou para a boia flutuando na piscina. Naruto olhou, achando graça.

— Aquele é um flamingo. — Ele disse. — Será que podemos usar? — Ele olhou ao redor e não havia ninguém usando a boia.

Eles conseguiram a boia e Tamaki sentou-se sobre o flamingo inflável, enquanto Naruto empurrava sobre a água. A piscina começou a encher e os hóspedes se espalharam pelas cadeiras e mesas. As crianças brincavam com bolas e outras boias na piscina.

— Olha, o papai veio. — Tamaki acenou. — Papai, o meu flamingo rosa.

Sasuke acenou de volta. Ele vestia uma bermuda e camiseta simples, os cabelos soltos, mas uma tiara preta fina segurava as mechas para não cair sobre 1o rosto. Ele também usava um par de óculos escuros. Sasuke se sentou em uma das cadeiras vazias, havia trazido uma bolsa com toalhas para os dois se secarem. Ele pegou o celular e tirou algumas fotografias de Tamaki em cima do flamingo. Depois, ela e Naruto fizeram algumas poses e saíram a piscina.

— Não quer mesmo entrar? — Naruto perguntou, após secar o rosto com a toalha. — Podemos proteger a tala, ou você fica sentado na outra piscina que é rasinha

— Eu prefiro não entrar. — Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira e secou Tamaki, para que eles pudesse retornar ao quarto e ela tomar um banho antes do almoço.

Naruto o ajudou, levando Tamaki no colo até o quarto.

Assim que a deixou no banheiro, e ajudou a preparar o banho de banheira, Naruto foi para seu quarto, do outro lado do corredor. Ele tirou a bermuda no banheiro e abriu o chuveiro.

Para aproveitar o feriado, a companhia de teatro fez uma longa pausa, principalmente para poupar o elenco principal. Os ensaios terminariam em breve e a estreia seria em meados de setembro. Naruto estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo sentia um misto de medo com o grande dia. As dificuldades de se relacionar com algumas pessoas do grupo estavam diminuindo, talvez fosse porque eles achavam que Naruto gozava apenas da aparência, que não possuía técnica o suficiente. Mas ele mostrou que não foi escolhido só por se encaixar no papel de protagonista pela fisionomia, ele estava dando tudo de si nos ensaios.

Naruto havia apostado todas as suas forças nessa empreitada. E estava agora sem qualquer outro trabalho, embora as publicidades realizadas ajudassem, não era a mesma coisa quando trabalhava para o aplicativo de encontros, que gerava uma boa renda semanalmente. Ele não era muito de gastar, por isso conseguiu guardar dinheiro, então era possível manter-se até o início do espetáculo. Mas precisaria de mais do que talento para se manter no papel. A estreia era uma fase decisiva, se houvesse compatibilidade, se os produtores e o público fossem cativados, ele com certeza poderia continuar durante aquela temporada. Caso contrário, optariam por um substituto, não era à toa que havia muita discussão nos ensaios.

Naruto gostava do palco, da dança e de cantar, mas não gostava daquela parte dos bastidores. Ou seja, as disputas e as tramas que desenrolava quando as cortinas se abaixavam, por isso que ele se afastou um tempo dos palcos e se dedicou ao trabalho no aplicativo.

Após o banho, ele vestiu uma calça em sarja bordô, uma camiseta de tom azul escuro e tênis. Ao sair do quarto e fechar a porta, ele ouviu a voz de Tamaki, apressando o pai. Naruto sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

— Estamos atrasados? — Sasuke perguntou, fazendo uma expressão preocupada.

— Não, não tem problema, eu esperaria o tempo que fosse. — Ele piscou para Sasuke e Tamaki grudou a mão na dele. — Você está com fome, Tama-chan?

— Sim, eu tô com muita fome.

— Ótimo, vamos comer.

Eles se encontraram com Hirata no saguão do hotel, ela conversava com uma das primas, e havia mais pessoas próximas. Os convidados estavam se reunindo. O casamento seria realizado na manhã do domingo, mas também haveria um jantar de comemoração logo mais a noite.

Hinata agradeceu a presença de Sasuke e Naruto, pedindo desculpas para eles mais uma vez pelo trabalho de fazê-los viajar até Quioto, ainda mais com Sasuke machucado, mas sua família estava firme nessa decisão.

— Acho que no fim foi uma boa ideia, já fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui. — Naruto a tranquilizou.

— A cidade está linda com os festivais de verão, mas eu não vou conseguir ver nenhum dos shows, me falaram que estão maravilhosos. Ah! Veja, Kaede chegou com os pais dela. — Hinata ajeitou os longos cabelos, sorridente. — Eles são de Shizuoka, queriam tanto que a gente fizesse o casamento a beira mar no feriado para festejar. Mas...

— Você está nervosa, é natural, eu fiquei assim também quando conheci os pais do Sasuke. — Naruto segurou uma das mãos dela, e apertou ligeiramente, dando forças.

Hinata pediu desculpas mais uma vez por ter que deixá-los, ela respirou fundo e foi andando na direção da noiva, que estava entre os dois pais. Naruto ainda ficou olhando a felicidade estampada na cara da melhor amiga, antes de virar.

— Você ficou mesmo nervoso quando conheceu meus pais? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Claro, afinal, eu queria dar uma boa impressão. — Ele gesticulou em seguida, direcionando-os para o restaurante do hotel. — Não tem nada a ver com o contrato, era porque eu queria que eles gostassem de mim.

Sasuke aproximou-se mais de Naruto e o beijou no rosto.

— Não se preocupe, eles gostaram. — Disse, enquanto Tamaki, ao lado, parecia um pouco emburrada porque não havia nenhuma criança para brincar com ela.

Naruto tentou animá-la, dizendo que eles iriam brincar depois do almoço. Não precisaram fazer reservas para o almoço, Hirata já estava acomodada, conversando com alguns parentes próximos. Ela acenou, para que pudessem se reunir em sua mesa.

As porções servidas eram bem apresentadas em pratos de porcelana em formato de folhas e de conchas. A comida estava muito saborosa, e não poderia faltar o famoso sobá.

A conversa ao longo do almoço não poderia ser diferente, senão, falar sobre o casamento. De um lado da mesa, Sasuke e Naruto tentavam contornar a curiosidade da família Hyuuga, já que até meses atrás Naruto foi apresentado como noivo de Hinata e agora estava presente no casamento dela com outra pessoa.

— Antes de tudo, somos grandes amigos, então nossa relação de amizade se estendeu até hoje. Eu estou muito feliz por ela. — Naruto repetiu isso algumas vezes até não precisar mais.

E do outro lado, Hirata evitou falar sobre o processo do divórcio, mesmo com alguns mais curiosos e indelicados chamando a atenção da ausência de suas filhas. Antes do almoço terminar, ela se levantou e desculpou-se por ter que sair mais cedo. Sasuke observou-a deixar o restaurante, pedindo para Naruto ficar um pouco com Tamaki.

— Você vai falar com ela?

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, concordando, enquanto se levantava da mesa. Ele alcançou Hirata até a saída do hotel. Ela sempre foi muito gentil desde o começo, ao acolhê-lo em seu grupo de amigos, quando Tamaki foi aceita no mesmo colégio que suas filhas, por isso, queria dar apoio.

Os dois caminharam devagar até o jardim, onde havia uma plataforma de madeira que cruzava um pequeno lago artificial. As árvores estavam especialmente coloridas em tons de amarelo e folhas vermelhas e verdes vibrantes. Apesar do calor do verão, a sombra das árvores mantinha o ambiente mais ameno naquele horário.

— Eu ainda estou tentando me adaptar a essa nova vida. — Hirata pediu licença para acender um cigarro, e Sasuke não se opôs. — É um pouco difícil acordar sem o barulho que as meninas fazem de manhã. — O sorriso de Hirata era pequeno, seu olhar estava distante, apesar de observar as árvores fixamente.

— Se eu puder fazer algo para ajudar... qualquer coisa.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. — Ela se virou e disse, sem sorrir. — Ter amigos nesse momento é talvez até um alívio, quando a gente se separa, parece que vai embora tudo, sabe? Eu sei que muitos me acusam, de ter deixado minha casa, minhas filhas para trás, mas não é como se eu quisesse ter deixado elas. Mas eu vou lutar por elas, mesmo que todos digam que eu não tenho condições de arcar com o nosso custo de vida pintando quadros. Como se eu fosse reduzida a pouco, isso é a pior coisa.

— Não acredite no que as pessoas dizem. Somente você pode dizer se é ou não capaz de fazer. E mesmo que seja difícil, tem amigos ao seu lado que vão te ajudar. Pelo menos eu me considero um amigo — Sasuke olhou para ela e Hirata finalmente sorriu.

— Sim, é claro que o considero meu amigo. Veja você, bem sucedido e tem uma filha incrível.

Sasuke reafirmou que estaria a disposição para qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. Ele não sabia os detalhes da disputa, além do processo pela guarda das crianças, Hirata precisaria de todo apoio.

Naquele momento, ela preferia ficar sozinha, e Sasuke respeitou sua vontade. Ele retornou para o restaurante, onde Naruto já compartilhava com Tamaki algumas bolas de sorvete em uma taça.

— Vem, vamos pedir mais alguma coisa, você não comeu quase nada. — Naruto falou, mas Sasuke recusou, dizendo que estava satisfeito.

Quando o sorvete terminou, puderam fazer um passeio pela cidade. Tiraram algumas fotografias no Takamine Park, fizeram uma visita ao Museu Internacional do Mangá, e caminharam pela Teramachi-dori, uma rua que, embora movimentada, conseguia integrar em sua rotina de turistas a tranquilidade do modo de vida da cidade. Tamaki foi para o colo de Naruto algumas vezes, quando estava cansada, mas bastava ver alguma lojinha com novidades, que ela descia rapidamente.

Eles retornaram para o hotel e já passava das cinco horas. Naruto deitou Tamaki na cama, enquanto Sasuke ligava o ar-condicionado. Estava bastante quente.

— Eu vou deixar Tamaki dormindo até as seis e meia, e então vamos nos arrumar, o jantar será só as nove horas. — Sasuke puxou a camisa para fora da calça, e notou que Naruto estava olhando para ele.

— Vou pegar algo para você comer. — Naruto já estava de saída, quando Sasuke disse que não estava com fome. — Você não comeu nada a tarde, só tomou aquele chá, enquanto nós comíamos praticamente um torta inteira.

— Está tudo bem, eu que não estou com fome.

— Tem certeza? — Naruto se aproximou e o beijou na boca, abraçando-o na cintura com cuidado. — Eu notei que você emagreceu nesse último mês.

— É mesmo? — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, os cabelos displicentes, caindo para o lado. Naruto alisou com os dedos uma mecha e colocou atrás da orelha dele.

— Hmm então você está fazendo isso de propósito? — Naruto o abraçou com mais firmeza, tomando cuidado. Sasuke apenas ergueu mais o braço direito, com a mão imobilizada, mas continuou nos braços de Naruto.

— Só estava incomodado com o peso extra que ganhei esse ano.

Naruto curvou o corpo mais para frente para beijá-lo e depois fez um carinho em seu rosto.

— Você é bonito, sabe disso, não é? — A boca dele roçou os lábios de Sasuke, mas o beijo foi rápido. — Quero que você se cuide, se quer emagrecer, tudo bem, mas não adianta ficar sem comer. Você pode acabar engordando tudo novamente, é melhor procurar um médico. O que acha? Não fica bravo por eu falar isso.

— Eu não estou bravo. — Sasuke havia se desvencilhado dos braços de Naruto, um pouco antes dele começar a falar. Não se sentia incomodado com a preocupação dele. Muito pelo contrário, o zelo ao qual era cuidado, demonstrava muito como Naruto era carinhoso e preocupado. — Quando voltarmos, prometo procurar um médico.

— Se você quiser, posso te apresentar a minha personal trainer, já faz algumas semanas que eu não vou a academia e ela vive me mandando mensagem querendo saber quando eu vou voltar.

Sasuke não poderia dizer que nunca colocou os pés em uma academia, porque ele já foi. Mas não voltou, apenas uma vez não conta, de qualquer forma, não gostava da ideia de fazer exercício com outras pessoas, embora não se opusesse a caminhadas ao ar livre. Dessa forma, Naruto achou que poderiam fazer exercícios juntos.

— Tudo bem, podemos começar com uma caminhada, depois corrida, e quando você menos esperar, vai fazer trilhas e escaladas comigo. — Naruto o beijou, dessa vez, um beijo um pouco mais longo.

— Vamos ficar só nas caminhadas primeiro, certo?

Naruto gargalhou, tampando a boca em seguida para não acordar Tamaki.

— Tudo bem, primeiro o médico, depois o treinamento. — Naruto falou baixinho.


	31. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXI

O jantar era mais uma formalidade para unir as famílias das noivas. Dessa forma, as mesas foram todas dispostas de maneira que os convidados pudessem interagir com outras pessoas. Antes de se sentarem à mesa, Naruto e Sasuke cumprimentaram Hinata e Kaede, eles enviaram um buquê de flores para cada uma delas, que foi entregue no quarto em que estavam hospedadas. As duas agradeceram o presente e elogiaram Tamaki que vestia uma yukata azul marinho, com um obi de tecido vermelho ao redor. Ela estava muito mais animada depois que acordou do cochilo após o passeio. Mas um pouco chateada porque era a única criança e não havia ninguém para brincar.

— Tama-chan, você quer ir comigo até o bufê e ver o que tem para comer? — Hirata estendeu a mão e Tamaki concordou. Eles estavam dividindo a mesa, junto com alguns primos das noivas. A conversa, como era natural, estava voltado para o casamento que seria realizado no dia seguinte.

Tamaki retornou para a mesa com um prato cheio de doces. Sasuke sorriu para a filha e Hirata pediu desculpas, mas ela não conseguiu negar esse mimo para a criança.

— Já sabe, né, Tamaki? — Sasuke olhou para a filha, colocando o prato na mesa.

— Tudo bem, papai, eu como o pepino, prometo.

Sasuke concordou e entregou para ela o prato de saladas, uma tigela de arroz com carne de porco desfiada. Tamaki comeu animada.

— Vou pedir uma colher para você. — Naruto disse, ao perceber que Sasuke não estava se dando bem ao usar a mão esquerda para comer.

— Hirata, vem trabalhando em algo específico? — Sasuke tentou direcionar a conversa da mesa para um assunto diferente.

— Sim, estou com um projeto em mente, mas preciso de um pouco de tempo para desenhar e pintar. — Ela respondeu, levando o guardanapo a boca. Mas não demorou muito para que um de seus primos perguntasse mais detalhes sobre a sua separação.

Era notável o constrangimento dela, mas ninguém parecia preocupado em se importar com seus sentimento.

Um pouco constrangida, ela falou bem menos até o final do jantar.

— Que climão. — Naruto sussurrou próximo de Sasuke. Depois, ele aconchegou Tamaki em seus braços. Ela estava cansada e sonolenta, enquanto o pai de Kaede fazia um discurso em pé na sua mesa.

Apesar dos convites para continuarem na mesa e beberem, Sasuke achou melhor ir para o quarto. Eles deixaram Tamaki deitada em uma cama, enquanto Naruto tirava suas meias e os sapatos, cobrindo-a em seguida.

— Você já tomou o remédio? — Naruto perguntou e Sasuke balançou a cabeça, negando. Ele então se levantou e pegou a garrafa de água e entregou para Sasuke, que engoliu os dois comprimidos e bebeu a água em seguida. — Está doendo?

— Um pouco.

Naruto segurou a mão esquerda de Sasuke e beijou-a, sorrindo para ele.

— O que foi? — Sasuke o olhou em seguida, quando ele ergueu a cabeça.

— Nada, eu só estou emotivo com a noite. A minha melhor amiga está se casando, e eu estou aqui com você. — Naruto inclinou a cabeça, não conseguindo evitar o sorriso.

Sasuke curvou o corpo em sua direção e o beijou. Um roçar leve dos lábios, em seguida ele sentou-se na cama, com as costas retas e olhou para Tamaki.

— Eu também estou me sentindo mais emotivo, ainda mais porque Tamaki está tão desanimada, me sinto mal porque achei que ela fosse se divertir mais. Mas, apesar de tudo, está sendo um tempo de qualidade, nós três juntos.

— Hmm, é mesmo? — Naruto apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sasuke e seus olhos estavam muito próximo.

Sasuke riu um pouquinho da cara que ele fazia.

— Sim, é claro. — Sasuke entrelaçou os dedos da mão esquerda com a mão de Naruto e ficou assim por um tempo, até um leve suspiro quebrar o silêncio. — Sabe, eu tenho muito a dizer, mas as vezes me faltam palavras.

Naruto então apoiou a testa na de Sasuke e o abraçou.

— Suas atitudes também falam por você. — Ele disse baixinho e voltou a beijá-lo no rosto. — Agora vá descansar.

— Não quer ficar mais um pouco com a gente? — Sasuke perguntou e Naruto jamais recusaria tal convite. Eram duas grandes camas no quarto, eles se deitaram na cama ao lado e ficaram conversando sobre a decoração do salão onde ocorreria o casamento, que viram quando estavam voltando para o quarto. Quando notou que a respiração de Sasuke foi diminuindo, Naruto o cobriu e depois beijou-o na testa, retornando para seu quarto.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, mas algumas nuvens no céu preocupavam os organizadores do casamento. Naruto acordou muito cedo para se alongar e aproveitar a academia que o hotel oferecia. Quando ele abriu a porta, encontrou-se com Hinata, em cima da bicicleta ergométrica.

— Caiu da cama? — Naruto perguntou, fechando a porta em seguida.

— Não, pelo contrário, eu não consegui dormir nem sequer um minuto . Estou muito ansiosa e então desisti de tentar dormir e resolvi queimar um pouco as energias.

Naruto pegou o celular e viu a hora, Hinata se casava em quatro horas, ela iria acabar caindo de sono na noite de núpcias, caso não descansasse um pouco.

Hinata gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo, perguntando em seguida se ele já se sentiu ansioso dessa forma.

— A ponto de não conseguir dormir? Acho que não, mas eu estou pensando em algo que me deixa ansioso também. — Ele sentou-se no aparelho ao lado da bicicleta ergométrica e começou a puxar as hastes com os braços. — Estou um pouco inseguro, mas não perdi o sono ainda.

— Como é? — Hinata parou de pedalar na mesma hora com os olhos arregalados.

— Não quero fazer nada errado, sabe?

— Vocês já estão morando juntos. — Hinata crispou os lábios. — Eu entendi, você não quer parecer desesperado. Digo, mais...

Naruto riu, mas era verdade.

— Esse clima de casamento faz a gente pensar.

— Entendo, vocês já conversaram sobre oficializar esse casamento?

— Já falamos sobre encontrar uma casa maior, mas nunca falamos em oficializar legalmente. — Naruto continuava fazendo as séries com o braço, puxando o peso. Hinata desceu da bicicleta ergométrica, pegando uma toalha para secar o suor.

— Eu diria que vocês já sabem o que querem. As questões legais são mais para segurança dos dois. — Hinata jogou a toalha no ombro, levando a mão à cintura. — Eu me tremi toda quando a Kaede me pediu em casamento, mesmo a gente morando juntas. Não estava nos meus planos, mas agora eu não consigo imaginar nossa vida diferente. É claro que não precisava de uma cerimônia grandiosa, sabe que eu queria algo diferente, mas acho que vai ser divertido.

Hinata e Naruto ainda fizeram alguns exercícios antes da mãe dela encontrá-la e levá-la   
‘embora’. Naruto retornou para o quarto do hotel e tomou um banho, ele se sentia mais revigorado e a panturrilha não estava dolorida naquela manhã.

Após sair do quarto, bateu na porta do quarto da frente e Tamaki abriu.

— Tio Naruto, o papai está lá no banheiro já tem um tempão e ele não abriu a porta, eu quero fazer xixi.

— Tudo bem, vamos no meu quarto. — Naruto a levou pela mão até o quarto dele, pedindo para ela ir ao banheiro. Enquanto isso, arrumou o quarto, dobrando as roupas e colocando dentro da mala aberta em cima da cama. — Lavou as mãos?

— Lavei as duas. — Tamaki saiu do banheiro e esticou os braços mostrando para Naruto.

— Muito bom, vamos voltar? Quer ver um desenho?

— Quero.

Eles voltaram para o quarto e Tamaki sentou-se em cima da cama, depois que Naruto ligou a televisão.

— Sasuke, abre a porta. — Naruto deu algumas batidinhas.

Ele abriu a porta logo em seguida.

— Eu senti muita dor e não consegui terminar o banho. — Sasuke se queixou, ele estava com a toalha em volta da cintura e os cabelos ainda com o condicionador.

— Eu vou te ajudar. — Naruto o orientou a voltar para o box, ele tirou a camiseta que vestia para não molhar e ajudou Sasuke. Após o banho ele pegou o secador de cabelo e secou os fios negros, passando o pente com cuidado — Eu já pedi o café da manhã, assim não precisamos descer, tudo bem?

Sasuke concordou, recebendo ajuda para vestir a camisa.

— Obrigado. — Ele disse, quando Naruto fechou os botões. — Você está por perto sempre que eu preciso.

— Estamos juntos para isso. — Naruto o beijou rapidamente, porque o serviço de quarto chegou e Tamaki o chamou.

Sasuke encostou a porta, ele pegou o pente com a mão esquerda e terminou de pentear os cabelos. A mão direita estava doendo, ele tomou alguns remédios quando acordou, mesmo assim, ainda sentia incômodo.

Ao sair do banheiro, viu Naruto e Tamaki sentados na mesa de dois lugares, assistindo ao desenho enquanto comiam.

— Papai, tem frutinha pequena, olha. — Tamaki mostrou para Sasuke a tigela de frutas, sua boca já estava toda manchada com mirtilo.

— Eu pedi apenas algumas coisas leves, sei que você não gosta de comer muito de manhã, mas pelo menos coma isso. — Naruto ofereceu, depois serviu o chá no copo.

Sasuke agradeceu. Faltava menos de duas horas para o casamento, eles precisavam se arrumar logo. As roupas já haviam sido passadas e estavam penduradas no armário embutido do quarto, portanto, não levaria muito tempo para se vestirem. Além disso, não era uma boa ideia colocar o vestido novo em Tamaki antes dela terminar de comer.

As noivas dispensaram as tradições mais formais das cerimônias de casamento, mas a família de Hinata não dispensou a elegância na hora de preparar aquela cerimônia. Um casamento de dia não era necessário apelar para um visual tão sóbrio com ternos escuros. Por isso Sasuke preferiu vestir uma calça em tom pastel e uma camisa cor de gelo, o cinto e sapatos em tons terrosos, para ter um destaque diferente. Naruto o ajudou a dar o nó na gravata.

— Tio Naruto, eu quero colocar uma gravata também. — Tamaki estava em cima da cama, com a gravata dele no pescoço. Sasuke e Naruto riram, depois ele sentou-se na cama e a ajudou, puxando a gravata em volta do seu pescoço. A ponta da gravata era muito longa para o tamanho dela.

— Olha no espelho e vê se ficou bom. — Naruto falou e Tamaki sentou-se na cama, arrastando-se até a borda para descer. Ela olhou no espelho e balançou a cabeça.

— É muito grande. — Tamaki tentou tirar a gravata, mas não conseguiu. Naruto se abaixou e tirou para ela.

— Quando a gente voltar para casa, eu vou te dar uma gravata do seu tamanho.

— Promete? — Tamaki comemorou com alguns pulinhos, ela estava apenas de vestido e os cabelos nem foram penteados. Naruto assumiu a missão de arrumar os cabelos dela e finalizou com uma presilha de laço, deixando a franja bem soltinha, mas a presilha começou a escorregar pelo cabelo dela. — Coloca só a fitinha.

— Assim? — Ele pegou a fita de seda que Tamaki entregou e fez laço.

— Não, ficou muito feito, tio Naruto.

— Desculpe, eu não sei fazer laços bonitos.

Sasuke pegou novamente a presilha e alguns grampos que estavam na mala, ensinando Naruto a prender nos cabelos de Tamaki.

— Ficou bonito agora. — A menina se olhou no espelho. — Papai, ensina o tio Naruto a fazer aquela trancinha no cabelo todo.

— Hoje não temos tempo, mas depois eu ensino. — Sasuke ainda passou o pente na franja dela.

Naruto só precisava colocar a gravata, ainda estava se decidindo se ele usava ou não. Estava vestindo uma calça cinza e uma camisa amarela bem clarinha, com suspensórios. Parado na frente do espelho, ele colocou a gravata sobre a camisa e perguntou para Sasuke o que ele achava.

— Acho que os suspensórios já estão bem destacados. — Sasuke ergueu a mão esquerda e ajeitou a gola da camisa de Naruto. — Você não precisa de muita coisa para chamar atenção, não é?

Naruto olhou para Tamaki e perguntou para ela se era verdade.

— Eu não sei, mas na escola todo mundo pergunta quem é o homem loiro que vai me buscar.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Naruto se abaixou e ajudou Tamaki a colocar os sapatos.

— É, porque o papai deles perguntam. — Tamaki não entendeu por que Naruto gargalhou tanto.

— Só os papais perguntam? — Naruto depois olhou para Sasuke, que balançava a cabeça.

— Não sei, todo mundo pergunta.

Assim que eles ficaram prontos, deixaram o quarto. Naruto estendeu o braço para Sasuke, eles desceram as escadas e Tamaki imediatamente encontrou duas pessoas conhecidas. Yuna e Akemi estavam ao lado do pai. Enquanto as crianças conversavam, Sasuke e Naruto cumprimentaram Neji.

— Você vai ficar para o casamento? — Sasuke perguntou em seguida.

— Eu acho que não é uma boa ideia. — Neji olhou comedido para o lado, dizendo que não queria causar constrangimento em Hirata. — Eu estou aqui apenas porque as meninas queriam ver a mãe.

— Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. — Sasuke ainda não havia tido tempo para conversar com Neji a sós. Embora eles não fossem tão íntimos e trocassem muitas confidências, ainda assim, eram amigos. Porque foi Neji que sempre o apoiou quando ele começou a trabalhar com Orochimaru, e mesmo depois de deixar o escritório, continuaram conversando, na medida do possível.

— Eu não fui um bom marido, devo admitir, mas não quero errar com minhas filhas. Elas não merecem viver essa divisão da família. — Neji moveu a cabeça. — Também estou deixando o escritório de Orochimaru.

— Já conseguiu um novo lugar para trabalhar? — Sasuke pensou que poderia indicá-lo para Tobirama, mas Neji já estava com planos de abrir o próprio escritório de arquitetura. — Você já tem uma boa experiência, tenho certeza de que vai se dar bem.

— E você? Pretende continuar seguindo no mesmo lugar?

— Por enquanto, acho que sim. — Sasuke também incluiu Naruto na conversa, falando sobre a apresentação dele que seria realizada em breve, combinando de ir à estreia todos juntos.

Hirata desceu as escadas logo em seguida, a julgar pela sua expressão de surpresa, ela não esperava que Neji aparecesse com as filhas no casamento. Yuna e Akemi correram na direção da mãe, as três se abraçaram e trocaram beijos.

Naruto e Sasuke achou melhor deixar os dois conversando, levaram Tamaki para o jardim e, quando o salão foi liberado, eles se sentaram nos bancos onde os organizadores orientaram. A cerimônia seria mais moderna, com um toque ocidental a pedido do casal. Uma pequena orquestra iniciou o trabalho, deixando o ambiente mais tranquilo e cômodo para os convidados se ajeitarem.

Hinata e Kaede decidiram entrar juntas pelo longo corredor e se encontrarem com a cerimonialista que estava no altar, onde havia um pergolado de madeira envolto de um tecido de seda e tule, enfeitado com flores asagao, em tons violetas, combinando com toda a decoração que era em tons de lavanda muito delicado.

Naruto foi em tantos casamentos, que mal poderia contar na mão, todos eram muito bonitos e a felicidade do casal falava muito mais alto do que qualquer decoração ou comida. No entanto, os pais de Hinata, apesar de exigentes e um pouco exagerados, encontraram um equilíbrio e as noivas tiveram mais destaques do que qualquer outra coisa naquela manhã. E ele ficou feliz por isso, porque Hinata estava muito nervosa, e um ambiente que fosse mais a cara dela, com certeza faria diferença.

Tamaki estava sentada no colo de Naruto, ela queria saber o que as noivas faziam, quando dividiam o mesmo copo para beber. Em um tom de voz baixo, Naruto explicou para ela que o saquê deveria ser bebido três vezes para simbolizar a força, a flexibilidade e a coragem do casal.

Sasuke, por sua vez, poderia contar nos dedos em quantos casamentos esteve, quatro, para ser exato.

— Tio Naruto... — Tamaki virou a cabeça para olhar para ele, fazendo uma pergunta justamente quando a orquestra cessou a canção. — Quando você vai casar com o papai?

Uma onda de risadinhas se iniciou de onde eles estavam sentados, se espalhando para o restante do salão, até que chegou em Hinata e Kaede, que olharam para eles. Ambas com um grande sorriso em suas faces iluminadas.

Envergonhado, Sasuke pediu desculpas, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça na direção das noivas. Mais tarde, depois da cerimônia, Hinata diria para Sasuke que aquele momento não incomodou em nada o casamento. Muito pelo contrário, ela estava tão nervosa, que ao ouvir Tamaki, sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquila e conseguiu respirar fundo, dando continuidade à cerimônia.

A cerimonialista fazia um belo discurso, ela possuía um sotaque filipino e falava sobre a importância de se doar, mas também manter sua identidade no casamento. Durante todo o seu discurso, a cerimonialista destacava a importância do diálogo e da sinceridade, mas também era preciso respeitar a privacidade.

As alianças foram trocadas após uma declaração emocionada de cada uma das noivas. Naruto esticou a mão em um dado momento da cerimônia e segurou a de Sasuke, mantendo-se assim até o final, quando eles se levantaram e bateram palmas para as noivas recém casadas. Tamaki ergueu a mãozinha para que Sasuke pudesse bater palma com a mão dela, querendo ajudá-lo, pois ele não podia mover a mão direita.

Depois da cerimônia, um almoço seria servido e mais tarde eles dariam continuidade a festa. Durante o almoço, as noivas ficaram ausentes para se arrumarem e tirar algumas fotografias pelo Resort, aproveitando a bela luz natural daquele dia. Felizmente, as nuvens que cobriam o céu pela manhã se dissiparam e agora o sol já iluminava amplamente.

O verão era mais ameno naquela região, mesmo assim, estava quente. Sasuke preferiu comer coisas leves, salada com um tempero de soja e sashimi. Tamaki torceu o rosto para algumas comidas, mas Naruto acabou conseguindo fazer com que ela comesse até mesmo goya, apesar de ser amargo no paladar, o molho com queijo deixava mais interessante para ela.

Assim que terminou a refeição, Tamaki se juntou com Akemi e Yuna. Naquele dia, outros convidados trouxeram seus filhos e por isso o lugar estava cheio de crianças e havia um espaço exclusivo para que elas pudessem brincar a vontade.

Hinata e Kaede retornaram algum tempo depois, elas foram recebidas com muitas palmas. Houve um brinde em família, muitas fotografias e dança. Sasuke estava de olho em Tamaki, quando Naruto estendeu a mão para ele.

— Vamos dançar? — Naruto deu uma piscadinha e Sasuke segurou a mão dele. — Apoie a mão direita no meu ombro com cuidado.

Sasuke fez o que Naruto pediu, sentindo depois a mão dele abraçá-lo na cintura. Eles deram alguns passos devagar pelo salão, até pegarem o ritmo da música. Se fosse em qualquer outro casamento, ou festa, com qualquer outra pessoa, Sasuke provavelmente teria negado. Mas ser levado por Naruto em uma dança era quase que uma experiência única. Ele sabia fazer o parceiro se sentir especial, e o conduzia de forma muito leve, era fácil interpretar quando ele queria girar, ou mudar a posição, por que Naruto mantinha o contato visual a todo momento, e o segurava com firmeza na cintura.

E não era apenas isso, ele não apenas olhava para a pessoa. Ele via a pessoa com seus belos olhos azuis, ele enxergava quem a pessoa era. Não era apenas um olhar de intimidação, mas de conforto, que transmitia segurança e proteção. Sasuke não sentia esse conforto com quase nenhuma outra pessoa.

Eles deslizaram pelo salão até o final da música. A próxima, era uma música muito mais animada e com um ritmo que não dava para dançar abraçados. Sasuke não tinha a menor coordenação para fazer passos de dança, mas não deixou Naruto no meio do salão. Ele tentou acompanhá-lo, dessa vez sem muito sucesso, mas riu junto de Naruto, quanto eles tentavam fazer o mesmo passo.

Foi divertido ver Sasuke se soltar e interagir sem restrições ou timidez. Naruto estava exultante com aquele brilho nos olhos de Sasuke. Ele parecia muito mais livre e agindo de maneira espontânea.

— Venha, vamos beber um pouco. — Naruto falou bem próximo do ouvido dele, e segurou sua mão. Os dois andaram até o bar, mas Sasuke não poderia beber nada alcóolico, devido ao remédio que ele vinha tomando. — Está sentindo algo?

— Não, a dor não está forte hoje. — Sasuke respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Ele recebeu uma taça com coquetel de frutas vermelhas, sem álcool, enquanto Naruto bebeu champanhe. Tamaki correu bem animada na direção deles, ofegante, pedindo um refrigerante.

Eles retornaram para a mesa, e sentaram-se com Neji, que estava pensando já em ir embora. Assim que ele disse que precisava ir, Naruto notou a expressão desapontada de Hirata.

— A cidade está lotada por causa dos festivais, não há nenhum quarto vago. — Neji explicou, ele também não parecia contente com aquela situação, mas não havia feito reservas antecipadas. Além disso, Osaka ficava há uma hora e meia de trem, não era assim tão longe. Naruto pensou que, talvez, fosse exatamente isso que eles precisassem, ficar longe de Osaka por um tempo.

Ele deu um gole no champanhe e depois deixou a taça sobre a mesa.

— Eu acho que podemos reajustar nossos quartos. — Naruto falou. — Sasuke pode ir para meu quarto, e as crianças ficam com Hirata no quarto do Sasuke, lá tem duas camas. Você fica no quarto dela.

Sasuke concordou com a ideia.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Hirata também concordou e só faltou Neji. — Você pode ficar mais alguns dias, eu acho que as crianças iriam gostar.

— Soube que terá um teatro de fantoches amanhã, e uma queima de fogos depois, nós vamos levar Tamaki para ver. — Naruto olhou para Sasuke e sorriu com mãos entrelaçadas sobre a pernas do Uchiha.

— Seria um boa ideia, já faz algum tempo que tentamos fazer uma visita e nunca conseguiu. Não é mesmo? — Neji sorriu para Hirata e eles começaram a trocar algumas palavras.

— Sasuke, vamos dançar mais um pouco? — Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke estava um pouco cansado, mas notou que aquela era uma desculpa para deixar os dois sozinhos na mesa. Ele aceitou o convite e eles dançaram só por um tempinho, antes de deixarem a pista de dança e tomarem um pouco de ar fresco no jardim.

Naruto segurou sua mão, quando eles desceram os degraus até o pequeno lago com carpas, sentando-se em um banco feito com tronco de árvore esculpido.

A tarde finalizava com um céu muito peculiar, os tons avermelhados iluminavam toda a extensão do céu. Uma brisa suave vinda das montanhas parecia amenizar o calor do verão. Mesmo assim, Sasuke sentia mais calor do que normalmente sentia. Com a ajuda de Naruto, ele tirou o blazer que vestia. Passou a mão no cabelo com a raiz um pouco molhada de suor. Naruto o abanou, mas não deu muito resultado.

— Eu adoro o verão. — Naruto falava, enquanto puxava os cabelos de Sasuke mais para cima e assoprava a nuca dele. — Mas eu não gosto quando as pessoas se sente incomodadas assim. Se quiser, podemos ir para o quarto, ligar o ar-condicionado.

Sasuke moveu a mão.

— Não é necessário, eu só preciso de um pouquinho mais de tempo.

Naruto deu uma boa risada e balançou a cabeça.

— Poxa, só porque eu estava tentando arrumar uma desculpa boa para levar você para o quarto. — Naruto falou e Sasuke soltou um “ahhh” e riu junto com ele. — Eu sei que você me disse que não queria fazer nada no seu aniversário, mas eu pensei que poderíamos pelo menos ir à ópera. Eu ganhei convites extras, então poderemos jantar depois. O que acha?

— Eu não sou muito de comemorar aniversário, mas acho que pode ser divertido.

— Ótimo, você vai gostar, é uma peça ótima, Tamaki vai gostar também. — Naruto comentou. Sasuke ficou preocupado, porque sabia como era difícil ir a lugares assim com crianças. Naruto o tranquilizou, dizendo que a ópera, apesar de ser cantada em italiano, tinha um enredo muito divertido e um personagem que era uma boneca, e Tamaki iria adorar.

Eles trocaram um beijo, não muito demorado, o jardim foi requisitado por mais pessoas que buscavam se refrescar do calor. Em seguida, as noivas fizeram mais um brinde e cortaram o bolo de cinco camadas. Os doces foram servidos e Naruto simplesmente amava bolos recheados. Sasuke só deu algumas colheradas na fatia de bolo dele, porque não gostava muito de coisas tão doces. Tamaki repetiu mais uma vez, e sentou-se na mesa com o prato cheio de docinhos. Naruto limpou a boca dela e serviu um suco de melão.

As noivas estavam dançando juntas e Naruto não quis interromper Hinata, para se despedir. Ele levou Tamaki no colo para o quarto. Hirata também os acompanhou, junto de suas filhas. Ela agradeceu mais uma vez pela ajuda e Sasuke pediu para que Tamaki se comportasse.

Quando entrou no quarto de Naruto, Sasuke o viu sentado na poltrona perto da janela. Ele caminhou até Naruto e sentou-se no seu colo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Naruto acariciava a perna de Sasuke e o beijava no pescoço.

— Tenho que tomar um banho. — Sasuke disse, mas não se levantou do colo de Naruto. Ele estava cansado, e a mão estava um pouco dolorida. Mas precisou levantar-se para beber o remédio que Naruto o lembrou de fazer. — Espero estar melhor quando formos para a casa dos seus pais.

Naruto o beijou e segurou o braço de Sasuke com cuidado.

— Vamos colocar um protetor aqui para tomar um banho?

Sasuke disse sim, apenas movendo a cabeça. Estava com muito calor naquele momento, além disso, a dor na mão parecia aumentar. Naruto o beijou novamente, antes de eles se levantarem e ficarem um longo tempo na banheira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu acho que só fui em 10 casamentos kkkk e vocês?  
> Beijos, e até o próximo.


	32. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXII

A viagem para Quioto foi, de fato, uma ótima experiência para os três. Eles passearam pelas barracas espalhadas nas ruas e comeram todos os tipos de comidas oferecidas. Sasuke gostava de comer panquecas fritas, okonomiyaki, mas apenas comeu uma panqueca, procurou mais por bebidas geladas, para saciar a sede e amenizar o calor. Naruto e Tamaki preferiam comer taiyaki, um bolinho em formato de peixe, com pasta de feijão vermelho.

O verão em Quioto era opressivo nos finais de Julho e início de agosto, Naruto comprou raspadinhas para eles comerem, sentados na calçada no final da tarde.

As lanternas à noite iluminavam as ruas e davam um toque mais tradicional ao festival Gion Matsuri. Eles aproveitaram aquela segunda-feira para assistirem aos teatros de fantoches e a queima de fogos de artifícios. Já o feriado da manhã de terça-feira, começou animado com a apresentação dos carros alegóricos. Naruto comprou os passes para pegarem o metrô, e eles se encontraram com Neji e Hirata, que levavam as filhas para apreciar o mesmo festival. Eles caminharam até a rua Karasuma-dori, para terem uma visão mais privilegiada de todo o evento. Tamaki estava sentada sobre os ombros de Naruto, segurando um palitinho de dango.

— Tio Naruto, olha, eles estão vindo. — Tamaki apontou na direção em que uma procissão de homens vinham em fileiras com roupas típicas, usando um haori branco com bordado azul. Na cabeça, um sugegasa, famoso chapéu de bambu. Cada grupo puxava uma corda, arrastando o carro alegórico ao longo de toda a rua, virando a esquina para seguir a procissão.

No início da noite, eles chegaram ao hotel, depois de um banho, Tamaki logo dormiu, abraçada na boneca. Não demorou para Akemi e Yuna também dormirem. Sasuke não queria deixar a responsabilidade em Hirata para cuidar das crianças, mas ela insistiu que não iria descer para o jantar porque estava muito cansada do passeio.

Embora também estivesse cansado, ele desceu para o restaurante, onde Neji e Naruto já haviam reservado uma mesa. A refeição foi leve, depois de um dia tão agitado e comendo muitas coisas na rua. Naruto notou que Sasuke apenas tomou uma sopa de missô.

Terminaram a noite conversando sobre o projeto do escritório de Neji, que pretendia sair de Osaka por um tempo. Sasuke não falou nada sobre o casamento dele, para não ser indelicado, mas dava a entender que ele estava buscando uma nova chance.

Após se despedirem, cada um foi para um lado do corredor do hotel.

— Acha que ela vai dar uma nova chance para ele? — Naruto perguntou, depois que fechou a porta do quarto. Ele tirou os sapatos e deixou ao lado da cama e removeu a camiseta que vestia, ligando o ar-condicionado.

— Não tenho ideia, mas esses dias aqui em Quioto talvez possa ajudar os dois a se conectarem novamente. — Sasuke passou a mão esquerda sobre a tala no braço direito, havia sentido dor durante o dia todo, e tomou mais de um remédio. Mesmo assim, não teve nenhum resultado diferente.

— Está tudo bem?

— Claro, eu só estou cansado. — Ele virou-se e sorriu para Naruto, não querendo deixá-lo preocupado. Naruto estava deitado na cama, já havia removido as calças e estava à vontade com o controle remoto na mão, ligando a televisão. Sasuke sorriu, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

Aqueles dias longe de casa e da rotina também estava sendo especial para os dois se conectarem. Não demorou muito para Naruto se arrastar pelo colchão e sentar-se atrás dele, fazendo uma massagem em suas costas, depois de alguns beijos em seu pescoço, Sasuke ergueu um braço para que Naruto conseguisse retirar sua camiseta, o braço direito foi um pouco mais demorado e tratado com cuidado para não o machucar.

— Está doendo? — Naruto o beijava no ombro, a ponta dos dedos alisando a linha das costas.

— Só um pouco. — Sasuke soltou o ar lentamente. — Eu tomei o remédio, aliás, tomei dois.

— Tem certeza de que pode?

— A recomendação era tomar quando sentisse dor. — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para o lado, conseguindo ver melhor o rosto de Naruto, que ria dele. — Quando voltarmos eu vou ao médico novamente.

— Tudo bem, eu posso ir com você. — Naruto o abraçou, colando o corpo nas costas quentes de Sasuke. — Me fala onde dói que eu vou dar um beijo.

— Você vai usar esse truque comigo? — Sasuke soltou os ombros, consequentemente, o seu corpo foi relaxando aos poucos, enquanto recebia beijos sobre a pele. Naruto acariciava sua cintura, enquanto o deitava na cama.

— Vou usar tudo o que for preciso. — Ele sorriu novamente.

A última coisa que fizeram, foi assistir ao programa que passava na tevê. Deitado sobre o corpo de Sasuke, Naruto o beijava na nuca, puxando os cabelos dele para o lado e abraçando sua cintura, beijando suas costas. As mãos seguraram firme o quadril de Sasuke, enquanto seu pênis roçava por entre as nádegas dele.

Os gemidos, dessa vez sem restrições, era gostoso demais para ouvir. Naruto sorriu, entre uma mordida e outra no ombro de Sasuke e em seu pescoço. Mas não era somente a privacidade que havia tornado a intimidade deles muito mais densa, era algo que transpassava a linha do físico. Os sentidos estavam ligados ao máximo, o toque, o cheiro, as sensações alinhavam-se ao desejo dele. O que deixava Naruto muito mais concentrado e desperto as reações de Sasuke. Muito mais sensível em ceder completamente as emoções, devolvendo na mesma intensidade daquelas sensações.

Mesmo impossibilitado de mexer a mão direita, Sasuke apenas ergueu a mão esquerda para alcançar os cabelos de Naruto, que permanecia deitado atrás dele. Virando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, Sasuke recebeu um beijo. Os lábios apenas roçaram eufóricos no começo, para depois as línguas entrarem em contato, aprofundando a intensidade do toque.

Naruto foi beijando toda a linha da coluna, até a cintura. Ele ouviu como resposta novos gemidos e continuou os beijos e carícias. Àquela altura, seu toque era mais instintivo, ele puxou o quadril de Sasuke, para que ficasse ajoelhado na cama.

Com o traseiro empinado, Sasuke deixou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, a única mão livre o dava apoio sobre o colchão, enquanto sentia a língua de Naruto mover maliciosa na sua entrada. Chupando-o sem parar. As pernas trêmulas abriram-se mais, porque a sensação de prazer o obrigava a querer que Naruto aprofundasse aquela o contato. Sasuke deixou escapar o som pela boca, a libido se espalhava como um fio condutor de energia por todo seu corpo e o arrepiava completamente. Ele aproveitava com volúpia, enquanto era penetrado pelos dedos de Naruto.

A saliva escorreu de sua boca, sedento por mais. Exigente, Sasuke mandou Naruto não demorar. E só foi o tempo de pegar quase desajeitadamente a proteção e colocar no pênis. Ele estava igualmente necessitado, ébrio pela intensidade do calor do corpo de Sasuke, da maciez de sua pele, da sua voz sensual pedindo para que ele o possuísse.

Naruto passou a mão pelas costas de Sasuke, subindo e sentindo a pele quente até seu pescoço, depois à sua cabeça, onde os dedos enfiaram-se por entre os fios grossos do cabelo preto, que possuía o couro cabeludo suado. Naruto puxou os cabelos de Sasuke, fazendo-o ergueu mais a cabeça. O corpo todo de Sasuke seguiu na mesma direção, erguendo-se até sentar-se de costas no colo de Naruto que o penetrava. A princípio lentamente, sentindo seu pênis se acomodando no canal apertado, deslizando com a ajuda do lubrificante extra.

Sasuke arfou, suas costas coladas contra o corpo de Naruto, a cabeça abaulada para trás, apoiando-se nele, virou a cabeça e Naruto o beijou, sugando seus lábios, roçando a língua. O beijo emitindo barulho, entre os suspiros e as súplicas para ele continuar mais fundo.

Naruto ainda segurava os cabelos de Sasuke com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra mão friccionava o mamilo. Ele o beijava, sua língua molhada sobre a pele suada do pescoço de Sasuke, dizendo que o havia engolido completamente agora.

Naruto puxou mais o cabelo de Sasuke para trás.

— Tá sentindo tudo dentro de você? — ele saiu e entrou novamente, movendo o quadril contra o de Sasuke, de forma rápida. A colisão dos corpos causava um som abafado e sequencial, cada vez que Naruto metia mais forte.

Ele abraçou a cintura de Sasuke e deliciou-se com a visão dos cabelos suados dele grudando na pele do pescoço, enquanto remexia o quadril em seu colo. Sasuke não pensava em nada além daquela inebriante sensação que o consumia pelo corpo e se alastrava com um arrepio. O movimento aumentou, mas ele não conseguiu manter-se equilibrado, não com apenas uma mão para se apoiar sobre a coxa de Naruto.

Com cuidado, preocupado em não machucar a mão de Sasuke, Naruto o deitou na cama. Acariciando o rosto dele, Naruto sorriu, e dessa vez trocaram um beijo devagar, pequenos toques com os lábios fechados.

Naruto passou a mão sobre a testa de Sasuke, tirando alguns fios grudados de suor. Ele beijava todo o seu rosto, à medida que falava o quanto ele era bonito e o deixava louco apenas com aqueles beijos. Ele voltou a devorar os lábios de Sasuke, o beijo se aprofundando conforme Naruto o penetrava novamente, acelerando as estocadas, sem parar, até fazê-lo gozar.

Sasuke ainda estava deitado na cama e jogou os cabelos para trás, enquanto Naruto se levantava para jogar fora o preservativo. Ele retornou do banheiro e bebeu um gole de água da garrafa que haviam comprado, entregando a metade da garrafa ainda cheia para Sasuke beber.

— Se quiser um copo... — No tempo em que Naruto virou para pegar o copo, Sasuke já havia bebido todo o conteúdo da garrafa. — Se quiser mais, eu vou buscar.

Sasuke limpou a boca com as costas da mão esquerda, onde um filete de água escorreu sem querer.

— Desculpe, eu estava com muita sede.

— Tudo bem. — Naruto pegou a garrafa vazia e espremeu antes de jogar na lixeira. Ele voltou para cama e Sasuke não demorou para voltar a beijá-lo. — Hmm estou gostando disso, o que você quer que eu faça? — Naruto o beijou, puxando os lábios dele com a boca em uma leve mordida. — Ficou tímido?

— Não. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça. — Vamos tomar um banho.

— Adoro transar no banho. — Naruto o abraçou pela cintura, tirando-o da cama. Sasuke cruzou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele. Eles não usaram a banheira dessa vez, entraram no boxe, ligando o chuveiro.

As costas de Sasuke foram pressionadas contra o azulejo, estava muito calor e por isso ele não se incomodou com o frio da cerâmica. Eles se beijavam, com algumas paradas para tirarem o excesso de água do rosto. O sorriso de Sasuke era revigorante para Naruto, ele estava preocupado até pouco tempo atrás com as dores que Sasuke sentia, mas agora parecia que nada mais o incomodava.

Naruto o masturbou, enquanto o beijava longamente. A água fria escorrendo pelos músculos de suas costas, enquanto se aninhava contra as costas de Sasuke, que havia virado e estava de frente para parede. Naruto o penetrou com dois dedos, cuidadosamente. Mas os gemidos exigentes de Sasuke o incentivava a ir mais rápido, mesmo que ele já estivesse em seu máximo. Naruto estava tão excitado, e sentia-se eufórico, ele tirou os dedos e ouviu uma reclamação de Sasuke.

Naruto apertou a mão conta o ombro de Sasuke, sua boca puxando a orelha dele.

— Você não quer outra coisa maior? — Sussurrou, mordendo-o no lóbulo da orelha. A penetração foi mais devagar, embora Sasuke estivesse ansioso, arqueando o quadril enquanto pressionava os lábios soltando um murmúrio.

Assim que o penetrou completamente, Naruto segurou as duas mãos nos quadris de Sasuke. Embora não pudesse ver o rosto dele, podia ouvir os gemidos. Ele sorriu, retirando-se de dentro de Sasuke e depois o penetrando completamente. Naruto apertava as mãos na bunda dele, alisando a pele macia e molhada, até desferir um tapa. Ele gostava de ver o pau entrando e saindo de dentro de Sasuke. Sentindo a contração do canal em volta do pênis, a sensibilidade do toque conforme aumentava os movimentos, até não poder ver mais nada, porque os olhos fecharam-se e ele apenas desejava meter mais fundo.

Logo que Sasuke gozou, Naruto saiu de dentro dele, e começou a se masturbar, apoiando a outra mão na parede de azulejo. Sasuke virou-se naquele momento e o beijou. Naruto arfava, a boca semiaberta, ensejando pelo prazer que veio a seguir.

Naruto se lavou embaixo do chuveiro, esfregando as mãos nos cabelos, assim que terminou de ajudar Sasuke. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tirando o excesso de água e jogou a toalha sobre o ombro.

Sasuke havia vestido o roupão, e estava na frente do espelho escovando os dentes, enquanto não tirava os olhos de Naruto, através do espelho.

— O que foi? — Naruto sorriu, pegando a toalha e passando nos cabelos molhados.

— Nada, só admirando. — Sasuke enxaguou a boca e quando ergueu a cabeça, viu Naruto atrás dele.

O abraço foi confortável e Naruto apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sasuke. Eles se olharam pelo espelho por um momento em silêncio, até Naruto pegar a escova de dentes.

Sasuke permaneceu ainda no banheiro, penteando o cabelo, mas a verdade era que não queria ficar longe de Naruto. Estava sentindo aquela sensação de conforto tão profunda e agradável, que ele queria se aninhar para sempre em seus braços.

Eles deixaram o banheiro e foram para a cama, estava bem frio o quarto por causa do ar-condicionado. Naruto mudou a temperatura, apenas para dormirem tranquilos, sem aquele calor exacerbado.

A luminária ao lado da cama ainda estava acessa e os dois não conseguiam dormir. Retornariam para Osaka no dia seguinte, mas estavam ainda em clima de feriado. Sasuke havia recebido uma folga em seu aniversário, que era na quarta-feira, por isso não precisavam se apressar para retornarem.

Naruto o abraçou e Sasuke apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, de forma que a mão não fosse prejudicada. Enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sasuke, Naruto falava sobre seus planos de quando eles fossem para a casa de seus pais. Eles poderiam pescar e aproveitar o verão mais ameno, que não era tão intenso como no sul.

— Quem era aquela garota que sua mãe comentou na ligação? — Sasuke recordou-se da conversa dos pais de Naruto na ligação.

— Ah! Era só uma vizinha. Ela também participava de comerciais e desfiles, a gente acabou passando por isso juntos. Mas era coisa de adolescente, nada sério, hoje ela já é casada com a filha do governador de Hokkaido, minha mãe até me mandou foto da filha delas. Não deve nem lembrar mais que nadava pelada comigo naquela época.

Naruto riu, dando alguns beijinhos nos cabelos úmidos de Sasuke.

Sasuke não pode deixar de sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes, não tanto pela garota, mas pela ideia de ter conhecido Naruto na adolescência e viver com ele essas situações.

— Você teve outras namoradas?

— Nada muito sério, geralmente duravam alguns meses. — Naruto tentou mudar de posição apenas para ficar mais abraçado com Sasuke, o ar-condicionado já não gelava tanto o quarto.

— É impressão minha, ou você namorou com muitas outras pessoas que também são alfas? — Naquela nova posição, eles podiam conversar olhando diretamente no rosto do outro.

— Você acha isso estranho? — Naruto empurrou a coberta mais para baixo, sentindo mais calor.

— Não, talvez seja apenas a preconcepção de que um alfa se atraia muito mais por um ômega, mas é bobagem, eu não queria falar algo tão estúpido para você. Esquece.

— Não é estúpido. — Naruto o beijou, sorrindo a seguir. — É um padrão social enraizado, e eu sei que são poucos que renunciariam às vantagens desse discurso. Meus únicos relacionamentos com ômegas foram os meus namoros por contrato.

Sasuke retraiu o cenho e seus olhos ficaram muito menores ao fitar Naruto naquele momento. Ele realmente tinha uma ideia muito diferente, achava que Naruto já havia tido todos os tipos de experiências e poderia comparar, mas estava ali uma novidade.

— Achei que já havia transado com um ômega antes. — Sasuke apenas quis confirmar, mas Naruto respondeu com um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

— Já tive alguns encontros, mas não rolou. Eu estou falando sério, não ria.

— Eu não estou rindo por isso, é que... eu sou tão idiota. — Sasuke puxou a coberta para se esconder e Naruto o descobriu, pedindo para ele falar. — Eu estou feliz, na verdade. Estava com medo de você me comparar com outra pessoa.

Naruto gargalhou e o puxou para um abraço.

— Sasuke, você acha que eu faria isso? As pessoas já são diferentes por si só, eu jamais iria fazer algo tão íntimo e pessoal. É coisa de casal, sabe? Eu acho que seria impossível fazer alguma comparação.

Sasuke sentiu-se envergonhado mais uma vez, porque era impossível para ele não fazer uma comparação com o que ele já havia vivido anteriormente, com o que ele estava vivendo com Naruto agora. O semblante dele foi o suficiente para Naruto entender que disse algo que o incomodou. Ele pediu desculpa.

Sasuke desviou o olhar, constrangido. Naruto não precisava se desculpar. Ademais, algo que não foi planejado acabou acontecendo naquela viagem. Sasuke não tinha certeza, mas ele estava quase certo de que estava em seu período fértil. O que era um grande problema, porque já havia mudado anteriormente seu contraceptivo e inibidor, que ele tomava diariamente, justamente porque esqueceu-se três vezes há alguns meses. E agora tomava apenas uma injeção por mês.

— Eu que deveria me desculpar. — Sasuke também se sentia confrangido pela imprecisão. — Você confiou em mim e eu não sei o que aconteceu.

— Está preocupado com isso? — Naruto se propôs a aumentar a potência do ar-condicionado. Ele estava sem roupas, por isso a visão dele andando nu pelo quarto era bem agradável para Sasuke, fazendo o coração acelerar. Depois que voltou, Naruto se sentou na cama e Sasuke estava com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros empilhados.

— A gente não combinou nada, e eu não sei como meu remédio não teve efeito.

— Sasuke, eu amo a nossa relação, eu quero que ela seja espontânea e não programada. Você está no cio, e daí? — A expressão no rosto de Naruto era entusiasmado, ele esfregou a mão no cabelo e riu. — Claro que se você não se sente bem com isso, eu não tenho que me intrometer, mas eu amo você.

Naruto ergueu a mão para tocar o queixo de Sasuke, avançando sobre ele, que gemeu de dor.

— Desculpe, te machuquei?

— A mão doeu só um pouco. — Sasuke moveu o braço e depois deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto Naruto se deitava em cima dele. O cheiro gostoso do corpo dele penetrava pelas narinas de Sasuke, quase como uma brincadeira, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele fechou os olhos e recebeu um longo beijo apaixonado, sendo abraçado em seguida.

Ele dormiu, um sentimento de alívio e tranquilidade preenchia seu coração. Além da emoção ao ouvir de Naruto que ele o amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh todo mundo que estava apostando nos calores, não era o verão não huahuahua
> 
> Me perguntaram quem é alfa, beta e ômega.
> 
> Ômegas: Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Hirata, Kiba, Izuna, Kushina, Mikoto, Hashirama.
> 
> Betas: Sakura, Tenten, Itachi, Kabuto, Katara.
> 
> Alfas: Naruto, Hidan, Tobirama, Shikamaru, Neji, Orochimaru, Tsunade, a diretora sem nome.
> 
> Beijos e obrigada por ler.


	33. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXIII

Sasuke acordou sozinho na cama, ele pegou o celular e viu a hora, era ainda oito da manhã. Precisavam deixar o hotel até ao meio-dia. Mas não havia necessidade de se apressarem. Ele vestiu o roupão calmamente e abriu as cortinas, o sol já brilhava no céu e a manhã parecia bem quente do lado de fora. O celular tocou e Sasuke atendeu a chamada de vídeo.

Sua mãe, sorridente, acenou e desejou um feliz aniversário. Eles conversaram por um breve momento, antes de Fugaku aparecer na tela do celular de Sasuke, quando Mikoto virou o aparelho.

— Tamaki está bem, estamos no hotel ainda. — Sasuke falou sobre o casamento e sobre a viagem de Tamaki. Eles se despediram, Sasuke deligou a ligação, ouvindo a porta se abrir.

Naruto entrou com Tamaki no quarto, empurrando um carrinho do serviço de quarto do hotel, cantando parabéns. Sasuke sorriu, juntando as mãos e levando até o rosto.

— Papai, a gente foi lá embaixo pegar seu café da manhã e o tio Naruto comprou o cupcake na lojinha, eu comprei manju mas já comi. — Tamaki correu na direção de Sasuke e o abraçou. — Feliz aniversário, papá.

Sasuke a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou no topo da cabeça, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos.

— Obrigado, filha. Está bonita a apresentação, você ajudou?

— Sim, eu coloquei esses folhinhas que achei no jardim, e aquela florzinha. As pedrinhas o tio Naruto disse que era melhor não usar.

— Está tudo lindo, Tamaki. O que vocês fizeram para comer? — Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona, enquanto Naruto empurrava o carrinho para perto dele.

— Eu escolhi as frutinhas, papai. — Tamaki pegou a tigela com mirtilo, morango e gomos de laranja e colocou alguns no prato.

A bandeja estava muito bem apresentada, com um desenho de Tamaki. No desenho ela estava nos ombros de Naruto, e Sasuke de mãos dadas com ele. As folhas que Tamaki pegou estavam espalhadas pela bandeja e a flor deitada ao lado.

— Adorei o presente, Tamaki. — Sasuke pegou o desenho e observou todos os detalhes, inclusive o braço preso na tala. A bandeja também possuía arroz com wakame, omelete de espinafre, missô e um chá verde. Sasuke olhou para Naruto. — Obrigado, eu adorei da surpresa.

— Fica à vontade para comer, a Tamaki e eu já comemos. Né, Tama-chan?

— Hmm?

Tamaki estava comendo os morangos. Naruto riu e puxou a cadeira para fazer companhia a Sasuke, os dois conversaram sobre o retorno para Osaka, enquanto Tamaki assistia desenho deitada na cama, com a tigela de frutas no colo.

Sasuke fez questão de comer toda a comida, assim que terminou, Naruto pegou o carrinho de serviço e deixou no corredor do lado de fora, para que fosse levado por um dos empregados.

Sasuke não gostava comemorações, seus aniversários eram sempre muito simples, geralmente em casa. Quando criança, a mãe fazia uma torre de panqueca suflê com calda, era sua sobremesa favorita.

Naruto ouviu as lembranças dele, sorrindo, enquanto estavam sentados na cama.

— O Saijo Matsuri é celebrado em outubro, então os festivais sempre começavam com barcas de lanternas e meus pais falavam que era meu presente de aniversário. Eu dizia para todo mundo que eram minhas lanternas.

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto Naruto terminava de contar a história.

— Tio Naruto, você ganhava presente?

— Claro, as pessoas me davam meias e doces.

— Meias? — A expressão de Tamaki ficou estranha. — Meia é muito chato.

— Você acha mesmo? E aquelas meias de gatinho que você me mostrou uma vez?

— Aquelas são mais legais. — Tamaki pulou em cima de Naruto, o cotovelo afundou bem no osso da costela. Ele fez uma careta, o que causou mais risada na garota, achando que ele estava apenas brincando com ela.

Naruto a ergueu facilmente pela cintura e a colocou novamente sentada na cama.

— Você me fez lembrar que eu ainda não dei o presente do papai. — Naruto mexeu nos cabelos de Tamaki, fazendo suspense. Ele se levantou e foi até a mala, pegando uma caixa de madeira quadrada.

Naruto retornou para a cama e sentou-se na frente de Sasuke, entregando para ele a caixa de madeira. Não havia qualquer embrulho, mas não era necessário, aquela caixa já fazia os olhos de Sasuke brilharem pela beleza da cor da madeira e a textura. Ao abrir a caixinha, encontrou um relógio de quartzo Hugo Boss, com pulseira de couro marrom.

— É muito bonito. — Sasuke virou-se para Naruto, surpreso e feliz. — Eu não sei nem o que falar. — Assim que tirou o relógio da caixa, Naruto ajudou-o a colocá-lo no pulso.

— Só me fala se gostou.

— É claro que eu gostei. — Sasuke inclinou o corpo mais para frente e abraçou Naruto, beijando-o no rosto, depois encostou a testa na dele, ainda em seus braços, e o beijou também nos lábios.

— Deixa eu ver, papai. — Tamaki afastou os dois com as mãozinhas, sentando-se entre eles. Sasuke esticou o braço e mostrou o relógio para a filha.

— Gostou? — Naruto abaixou a cabeça, vendo Tamaki balançar a mão.

— Mais ou menos. — Tamaki olhou de novo o relógio. — Não tem número, como o papai vai saber a hora de trabalhar? — Os dois riram e então Naruto fez uma breve explicação sobre como se lia as horas naquele relógio.

— Que horas são agora, Tama-chan? — Naruto perguntou e Tamaki começou a contar os tracinhos do relógio.

— O ponteiro grande tá no tracinho do meio e o pequeno no tracinho do lado.

— Então são dez e meia. — Ele respondeu.

Sasuke poderia passar o resto do dia naquela cama com os dois, mas precisavam arrumar as malas para fazer o check out do hotel. Hirata e Neji já haviam deixado o hotel logo cedo, deixando um recado na recepção, eles foram convidados para visitarem os tios. Com o quarto livre, Sasuke e Naruto arrumaram as malas e fecharam a conta ao meio-dia.

Tamaki não queria ir embora, ela desejava aproveitar mais a piscina. Sasuke a consolou, dizendo que ela logo viajaria para a casa dos avós e ela iria aproveitar o verão. Além disso, ela conheceria também o hotel dos pais de Naruto, isso foi o suficiente para Tamaki se animar novamente e aproveitar a viagem de trem. Ela não saiu do colo de Naruto, os dois conversavam sobre a parte favorita da viagem e do casamento.

Quando chegaram em Osaka, a temperatura estava mais fechada, com nuvens carregadas no céu e um clima mais frio. Sasuke tirou um casaco da mala para Tamaki vestir, após saírem da estação.

Eles pegaram um táxi para casa.

Naruto notou que Sasuke estava mais calado desde que chegaram em Osaka. Eles optaram por pedir comida, porque não foram ao supermercado antes de viajarem.

— Eu confirmo a reserva no restaurante? — Naruto fez a pergunta, achando que o silêncio de Sasuke poderia significar que ele não estava muito animado para sair de casa para comemorar o aniversário, como haviam combinado anteriormente. Desde que Sasuke ficou desconfiado de seu remédio ter falhado, ele parecia cauteloso.

— Sim, pode confirmar. — A resposta soou pouco animada para os ouvidos de Naruto. Os dois estavam organizando a comida que havia chegado, enquanto Tamaki brincava no quarto.

— Se você estiver cansado, podemos fazer isso outro dia. — Naruto o abraçou pela cintura e roçou os lábios no pescoço de Sasuke. Ele sorriu, quando Sasuke apertou a mão em volta de seu braço, beijando-o em seguida. — Também podemos deixar a ópera para outro dia.

— Eu quero ir. — Sasuke olhou-o seriamente, desviando em seguida. — Só preciso descansar um pouco.

— Tem certeza? — A preocupação de Naruto aumentou, mas Sasuke insistiu que estava melhor, era apenas um mal-estar da viagem. — Podemos passar o resto do dia na cama, o que acha?

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça.

— Eu quero sair com você. — Sasuke acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou.

— Podemos sair todos os dias, minha agenda está aberta para você.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Papai, eu não estou achando minha boneca. — Tamaki veio correndo do quarto, interrompendo a conversa deles. — Papai, onde tá minha boneca?

— Deve estar na mala. — Sasuke limpou a mão no pano e foi até o quarto procurar a mala, mas não achou a boneca de Tamaki. — Veja se não está naquela bolsa menor.

— Eu já olhei. — Tamaki estava com os olhos marejados. — Tio Naruto, a minha Elsa sumiu.

— Vou ver se acho na minha mala. — Naruto tentou consolar Tamaki, mas ele estava quase certo de que a boneca não estava lá. Aquela era a boneca que ele havia dado de presente para Tamaki, no primeiro encontro deles. — Sasuke, acho que esquecemos no hotel.

Eles conversaram baixo, enquanto Tamaki chorava na sala. O celular de Sasuke tocou, ele olhou o nome de Itachi no visor.

— É meu irmão.

— Pode atender, eu vou conversar com a Tamaki.

Sasuke concordou e atendeu a ligação.

— Espero que eu não esteja atrapalhando a sua comemoração de aniversário, irmãozinho. — A voz de Itachi tinha um tom atrevido. Ele deu uma risada e depois parabenizou Sasuke pelo seu aniversário.

— Obrigado, chegamos agora de Quioto, ainda vamos almoçar.

— Nenhuma grande comemoração?

— Mais tarde, talvez. — Sasuke observou Naruto abraçar Tamaki, consolando-a sobre a boneca perdida. — Eu acho que estou com um problema, você pode me ajudar?

— Claro, o que aconteceu?

Sasuke fechou a porta do quarto, quando percebeu que Naruto conseguiu arrancar algumas risadas de Tamaki. Ele sentou-se na cama, jogando os cabelos para trás, segurando os fios com a mão esquerda.

Chegando em Osaka, notou que ainda estava febril, como era verão e todo mundo estava reclamando a sensação térmica, Sasuke não levou em consideração de que havia entrado no cio, porque estava contando com a eficácia de seu remédio. Mas ao chegar em Osaka, percebeu que algo continuava errado, quando Tamaki e Naruto reclamaram de frio e apenas ele estava com calor.

— Além disso, estou sentindo um cansaço excessivo desde sábado, e sem apetite.

— Você tem tomado o inibidor?

— Sim, claro que tomo. Mesmo assim ele perdeu efeito.

— É diário?

— Não, semanal. Eu mudei porque esqueci de tomar três dias e fiquei com medo de esquecer novamente, agora é apenas um injeção. Você acha que é ruim?

— Não é ruim, são eficientes. Mas, se você está tomando, como entrou no cio?

— Você é o médico, eu sou só um arquiteto. — Sasuke levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta para ver o que os dois faziam na sala. Naruto estava ensinando para Tamaki alguns passos de dança, com a televisão ligada.

Sasuke sorriu, enquanto ouvia a longa explicação de Itachi.

— Enfim, você precisa fazer um teste geral para saber se realmente está no cio. Pode acontecer, isso depende muito do seu corpo, mas as chances são muito pequenas. Eu realmente não saberia o que dizer sem ver o exame.

— Entendi. — Sasuke fechou novamente a porta e escorou as costas atrás dela, suspirando. — Eu ainda tenho que lidar com a dor na mão.

— Que dor?

— A luxação, precisou colocar os ossos no lugar.

— Você me disse que machucou a mão socando a cara daquele babaca, não me falou sobre a luxação. — A voz irritada de Itachi era como a de um irmão mais velho, ele estava sempre paciente e raramente demonstrava um sentimento de desagrado. Contudo, era diferente quando algo se referia a Sasuke. — Então você tomando remédios para essas dores?

— Sim, estou.

— Qual? — Itachi perguntou e Sasuke pegou na mala o remédio. Assim que ouviu onome do remédio, a reação de Itachi foi um longo suspiro. Sasuke podia até imaginar com detalhes o irmão mais velho passar a mão no rosto, enquanto soltava o ar pela boca. — Certo, esse remédio tem um composto chamado ziane, ele corta os efeitos de alguns inibidores do cio.

— Eu não sabia. — Sasuke fechou os olhos. — Estou me sentindo um idiota.

— Não é sua culpa, você mesmo disse que não é o médico, certo? Esse é apenas alguns dos muitos efeitos colaterais de alguns inibidores. De qualquer forma, só podemos confirmar com um exame. Conversa com o Naruto, ele me parece alguém sensato que vai entender. Que presentão de aniversário, hein, irmãozinho? Parece até que voltamos aquela época que você estava com quinze anos, e não saía do banheiro com aquela revista de um ator chines.

— Itachi... — A voz de Sasuke era quase como um pedido para ele não reviver essas lembranças.

— O que foi? É completamente natural a gente viver intensamente o cio, você passou anos usando inibidores e ainda não se conhece profundamente. Muito se fala sobre o período fértil, mas ele não é apenas para reprodução. Talvez, isso pode ter sido verdade há, sei lá, dois mil anos. Hoje em dia nós vivemos em uma sociedade completamente diferente. Não vivemos cegamente regras ultrapassadas. O cio é muito mais do que uma fase reprodutiva. Você pode viver esse momento de forma segura, e é totalmente aceitável o sexo. Garanto que se falar para o Naruto, ele vai cuidar de você e te fazer...

— Ok! Acho que já chegamos no limite entre irmão. — Sasuke sentou-se na cama.

— Então eu falo como seu médio pessoal. — Itachi riu. — Não reprima sua sexualidade porque a sociedade acha que você deveria inibir todos os seus sentidos.

— Vou pensar nisso.

— Irmão, se cuida.

Sasuke agradeceu Itachi e prometeu que seria mais cuidadoso. Assim que desligou o telefone, Naruto abriu a porta, perguntando se eles já poderiam almoçar.

A comida estava saborosa e Naruto insistiu para lavar a louça, enquanto ele descansava. Sasuke se deitou na cama e adormeceu, mas não por muito tempo, ele acordou ouvindo o barulho do vídeo game ligado na sala. Vestiu uma camisa e foi até a sala, onde Naruto jogava.

— Eu te acordei? — Naruto pegou o controle remoto da televisão e abaixou o som.

— Não, eu acordei sozinho, está quase na hora da gente sair, não é? — A ópera iniciava as sete horas da noite, eles ainda tinham quase duas horas de folga até o início. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá, ao lado dele.

— Se sente melhor? Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar com isso, podemos ir outro dia.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro. — Naruto desligou o jogo, notando que Sasuke estava sério. — Eu percebi que tinha algo errado, mas não queria ser chato perguntando toda hora.

— Tudo bem. — Sasuke sorriu para ele e o beijou nos lábios. O seu coração batia um pouco mais acelerado e o corpo dele arrepiava-se com o toque da mão de Naruto.

Sasuke contou toda a conversa que teve com Itachi, àquela altura, suas mãos estavam unidas e os dedos entrelaçados. Os dois sentados no sofá da sala, com a luz fraca da televisão ligada na tela inicial do vídeo game, enquanto a cortina na janela cobria a tarde nublada.

— Sinto muito por você ter passado por isso. — Foi o que Naruto falou, depois de beijar sua mão. — Se quiser, podemos ir ao médico agora e você pode tirar todas as suas dúvidas.

— Acho que posso ir amanhã. — Sasuke pegou o controle do vídeo game e mudou a tela, já fazia algum tempo que ele não jogava, e aquele aparelho foi Naruto quem trouxe, quando se mudou.

— Eu entendo a sua preocupação. Desde muito jovem eu sempre tive que usar supressores, era uma exigência dos contratos. Então eu nunca tive um intervalo considerado saudável, eu até pensei em fazer uma pausa, mas com o musical, eu assinei um contrato com uma cláusula específica.

Sasuke passou por esse tipo de situação duas vezes, mas duvidava que foi tão evasivo para Naruto. Em seu primeiro emprego, ele precisou fazer alguns exames e participar de uma palestra especificamente para ômegas. Inicialmente, a palestra era sobre o mercado de trabalho, mas no fim era apenas um alerta implícito sobre como ômegas deveriam se comportar para evitar assédios no trabalho.

Ele perdeu o interesse no vídeo game, olhando para Naruto.

— O cio de alfas tem um intervalo muito maior, então isso é realmente necessário?

— Eles dizem que é precaução, Hinata já tentou encontrar meios de vetar esses termos nos contratos, mas são legais. Não há muito o que fazer. — Naruto piscou e depois sorriu. — Isso foi uma surpresa?

— Um pouco, eu não achei que seria tão rigoroso assim num ambiente artístico.

— Ah! Você não faz ideia, há muito mais rigor. São bastante conservadores em algumas situações. Tanto é que os atores principais são sempre alfas, mesmo que isso não faça qualquer diferença para interpretar o personagem.

Sasuke lamentou por isso, eles continuaram conversando, pelo menos até Naruto o abraçar e puxá-lo para seu colo.

— Aqui não... — Sasuke sussurrou, enquanto os beijos de Naruto desciam pelo seu pescoço. As mãos dele acariciavam sua cintura por dentro da camiseta, o toque mais frio sobre sua pele quente causava leves arrepios. — Naruto...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, só mais um beijo.

— Você falou isso já faz quinze minutos. — Sasuke riu, abraçando-o ao redor do pescoço.

Naruto se levantou, com Sasuke no colo, que automaticamente enroscou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele, caminhando na direção do quarto.

***

Naruto havia insistido para ir com Sasuke ao médico, contudo, ele precisou participar de uma reunião do elenco. Misako anunciou que eles adiantaram as gravações de todo o soundtrack original da peça para o marketing, pois o musical seria lançada em setembro. Essa mudança na agenda atrapalharia a viagem de Naruto e Sasuke.

— Podemos mudar as datas, mas não é garantia. — Explicou a assistente de Misako.

— Eu posso gravar antes, seria um problema? — Naruto perguntou.

— Não seria um problema, se você não tivesse que gravar quase todas as músicas.

— Entendo, não tem problema, eu vou remanejar minha viagem. — Naruto agradeceu a assistente e depois pegou o celular. Sasuke não atendeu, deveria ainda estar no consultório.

— Naruto, podemos conversar? — Misako o chamou, a conversa era sobre a campanha de marketing, eles estavam preocupados com a imagem de Naruto.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira do camarim, os atores já haviam deixado o teatro e agora Naruto estava ouvindo as ideias do pequeno grupo responsável por toda a publicidade.

— Seu personagem é muito misterioso, tem um ar de solidão, nós queremos explorar esse seu lado na campanha. — O gerente de marketing era um homem jovial, embora tivesse os traços da idade em seu rosto, os cabelos negros penteados para trás com cuidado, mas despojado com as mangas da camisa dobradas. Ele sentou-se na borda da mesa do camarim, enquanto falava sobre como era bom trabalhar naquele ambiente, porque assim conseguia se aprofundar mais no clima do musical.

— Mas o que exatamente vocês querem explorar? — Naruto estava incomodado com o rumo da conversa. Poderia trabalhar na interpretação de todos os tipos de personagens, e o seu personagem era de fato solitário, completamente diferente de sua personalidade. Enquanto Naruto era muito comunicativo e sempre sorridente, o personagem era triste, pois ele se reclusou em uma montanha após a morte do discípulo, ao qual também tinha um relacionamento proibido. O mestre então decide deixar a montanha, quando o discípulo reencarna e fica em perigo. E o musical se desenrola a partir do reencontro desses dois personagens. Por isso Naruto está na maioria das cenas e precisava gravar quase todas as músicas.

— Nós sabemos que você trabalhou como namorado de aluguel por alguns anos e isso pode atrapalhar um pouco a sua imagem.

— Não vai atrapalhar, meus clientes eram discretos e todos assinaram termos de compromisso. Além disso, foi um trabalho como ator, eu não tenho vergonha disso.

— Claro, claro. — Ele moveu as mãos, dando um sorriso seco. — É um trabalho digno como qualquer um, mas agora você é a estrela de um musical, então nosso trabalho é cuidar para que tudo fique bem. E que sua imagem futura não seja manchada por algumas decisões erradas do passado.

— Então vocês só estão preocupados com algum cliente falando do meu trabalho? Não havia nada além de passeios, conversas, jantares, almoços. Qualquer pessoa que me reconhecer, pode simplesmente achar que eu me tornei um ator, não necessariamente que eu era um namorado de aluguel.

— É ótimo saber que você sempre foi profissional, e que nunca se envolveu com um cliente.

— Existe algum problema em ter me envolvido com um cliente? — Naruto mexeu-se na cadeira, ainda mais incomodado.

— Não é um problema, é apenas precaução. Não queremos nada que ofusque a sua estreia.

Naruto sabia que era sempre muito complicado lidar com alguns diretores ou produtores, e que alguns de seus amigos que estavam a mais tempo nesse ramo sempre reclamavam de como a vida se tornava sempre complicada quando estava sob os holofotes. Ele só não achava que sua vida pessoal seria afetada tão diretamente.

— Se era esse o problema, não se preocupem, eu tenho confiança de que as coisas não serão desastrosas.

— Veremos com o tempo, agora, sobre o seu visual. Vamos precisar de uma repaginada, já temos algumas entrevistas marcadas e eles querem você para a capa da revisa de agosto. Vai ser uma sequência de fotos modernas, vocês vão fazer um ensaio na montanha e já foi reservado o espaço. Vamos fugir um pouco do calor, trazer essa atmosfera de romance para as páginas da revista. Isso vai ajudar a vender melhor a imagem do casal.

— Parece bom. — Naruto concordou, ele se dava bem em cena com Gaara, os dois se conheciam há alguns anos através das publicidades que participaram. Mas somente agora puderam ter mais tempo juntos para trabalhar. — Eu só preciso saber o dia, porque planejei viajar nesse verão com meu namorado para a casa dos meus pais em Shibetsu.

O homem cruzou os braços e soltou um barulhinho desagradável pela boca. Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando que ele explicasse o que era aquilo, antes de tirar outras conclusões.

— Você tem um namorado, entendo. Não estava esperando por isso, ninguém me avisou.

— Não acho que seja minha obrigação falar da minha vida pessoal. — Ao se levantar, Naruto pegou a bolsa, achando que a reunião já estava de bom tamanho até ali. Definitivamente ele não queria iniciar uma relação desconfortável com aquelas pessoas, mesmo sabendo que era impossível evitá-las.

— Sim, sim, claro. — O sorriso dele não demonstrava animação, mesmo com os dentes a mostra. — Uma viagem de casal no verão é bem romântico.

— Vamos levar a filha dele para conhecer meus pais. — Naruto visualizou a tela do celular, Sasuke havia mandado uma mensagem. — Vocês tem mais alguma dúvida?

— Até o momento é tudo, vamos conversar em breve.

— Obrigado. — Naruto deixou o camarim e foi caminhando pelo teatro, o corredor estava vazio. Ele pegou a máscara de proteção de dentro da bolsa, e colocou. O tempo ainda não havia se estabilizado e por isso chovia muito pouco, mas o vento estava começando a fortificar.

— Naruto, tem um minuto?

Naruto parou e viu Gaara correndo em sua direção pelo corredor. Os cabelos dele eram vermelhos e repicados, movia-se pouco conforme ele corria. O ator parou ao seu lado, ajeitando a alça da mochila no ombro.

— Achei que já tinha ido embora.

— Estava esperando minha namorada, ela vem me buscar hoje. — Ele falou e os dois continuaram andando. — Misako pediu para eu conversar com o gerente de marketing primeiro, você saiu agora da reunião?

— Sim, ele me falou que vamos fazer uma capa de revista, parece ótimo.

— Você achou mesmo? — A expressão de Gaara não parecia confiante, ele coçou a ponta do dedo na testa e depois virou-se. Naruto notou que ele estava sem os habituais óculos de grau, havia trocado por lentes de contato. — Eu estou um pouco desconfortável com essa ideia, minha namorada não vai gostar muito disso.

— Mas é somente um ensaio, ela poderia ir junto, eu até pensei agora em levar o Sasuke comigo. — Naruto guardou novamente o celular no bolso.

— Entendo, eles falaram isso? Porque eu tive a sensação de que a intenção deles era de nos fazer parecer íntimos, isso é até comum de acontecer durante as gravações de séries, e como nossos personagens são tão populares. Os fãs gostam muito desse tipo de interação. Mas se você não vê problemas, então acho que está tudo bem. — Os dois pararam na porta do teatro e Gaara acenou na direção de um carro estacionado.

— Aquela é Ino? — Naruto estreitou os olhos e acenou junto.

— É ela, vocês fizeram algumas campanhas esse ano, não foi? — Gaara foi descendo os degraus e Naruto caminhou atrás dele. Ino os cumprimentou, sempre muito animada e sorridente. Ela ofereceu carona para Naruto, mas ele recusou porque iriam para lugares opostos.

Assim que se despediram, Naruto atendeu a ligação de Sasuke.

— Estou indo para casa.

— Ok! Nos encontramos lá. — Ele desligou e olhou para o celular. Depois, olhou de volta para o teatro pensando sobre o que Gaara havia dito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Gaara não é irmão da Temari nessa história.  
> Beijos, até o próximo.


	34. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXIV

Quando fechou a porta do apartamento, Sasuke colocou a bolsa sobre o banco e a sacola de compras no outro lado, pegando uma garrafa de água mineral na geladeira. Estava uma ventania do lado de fora, enquanto isso, ele sentia o corpo ainda febril.

Após beber a água e se refrescar lavando o rosto no banheiro, Sasuke voltou para a sala e pegou o envelope com os exames que havia feito naquela manhã. Ele se sentou no sofá.

Os exames confirmaram o que ele já sentia, estava sim no cio. Itachi estava certo sobre o corte do efeito do remédio, e por isso o médico passou novas medicações.

Mas o ideal, segundo o médico, seria Sasuke dar uma pausa no inibidor do cio, enquanto tratava a luxação. Porque isso poderia acontecer novamente enquanto ele tomava a nova fórmula. Sendo assim, nos próximos dois dias o cio permaneceria, completando o ciclo de uma semana. No envelope havia também recomendações para aliviar os sintomas, mas nada que inibisse completamente eles.

Sasuke suspirou, jogando mais para trás, relaxando no sofá. A última vez que esteve no cio por vontade própria, foi na época da faculdade, quando ele viajou com Hidan para as montanhas nas férias de inverno. Foram férias de apenas uma semana, e pode-se dizer que Sasuke ficou deslumbrado com aquela viagem. Para um jovem rapaz, era como abraçar o mundo e conhecer novas possibilidades. Sasuke se sentiu livre e cheio de vida, mas foi ali que alguns boatos iniciaram. Lembrava-se muito bem do que Hidan havia dito para seu pai. “Seu filho é bem conhecido no campus pelo cheiro doce que exala quando está no cio.”

Isso o envergonhou por muito tempo. Talvez até aquele momento Sasuke sentia-se envergonhado, e isso tolheu o desejo de explorar sua sexualidade. Assim, passou os últimos seis anos focado apenas no trabalho e em Tamaki.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e pegou o outro envelope, esse era um exame de sangue que detectava gravidez. A recomendação era de repetir o teste em dez dias. De qualquer forma, o teste de gravidez estava em suas mãos e o resultado era negativo, obviamente. Naruto foi bem convicto de que seu contraceptivo estava e dia. Mesmo com as garantias, por algum motivo, Sasuke sentia-se um pouco melancólico com o resultado. É claro que, naquele momento, ter um filho era uma loucura.

Naruto entrou no apartamento naquele momento. Ele tirou os sapatos e começou a falar sobre o vendaval que havia começado, preocupado com Tamaki, que estava na casa de Temari, brincando com Saki.

Eles iriam buscá-la mais tarde, no entanto, se a chuva caísse forte, era melhor esperar.

Naruto parou de falar e olhou para Sasuke com o evelope na mão.

— Esse é o exame?

— Sim. — Sasuke entregou para ele. Naruto pegou, parecendo ansioso, mas logo depois ele direcionou um olhar constrangido para Sasuke, sorrindo em seguida.

— Deu negativo. — Ele disse, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke no sofá. — Eu disse que você poderia ficar despreocupado com isso.

Naruto dobrou o papel devagar, ele sabia que a possibilidade de uma gravidez era baixíssima na situação que eles se encontravam. Afinal, usava os anticoncepcionais desde que começaram a namorar. Só que o cio inesperado de Sasuke acabou alimentando uma ideia ou outra em sua cabeça, que ele precisava afastar rapidamente.

Naruto o beijou e segurou a mão de Sasuke, querendo saber todos os detalhes da consulta.

Não era fácil para um ômega trabalhar, estudar e até mesmo fazer atividades simples do dia a dia quando estavam no período do cio. Os sintomas mudavam de pessoa para pessoa, de hábito para hábito. E, apesar de ser algo natural, poderia complicar a vida. Não era apenas fortes dores de cabeças, ou o calor excessivo. Muitos sintomas poderiam ser mais evasivos e causar no ômega uma fadiga que as vezes era interpretada como falta de vontade. Por isso existiam contratos específicos sobre o uso obrigatório de inibidores para que os ômegas não diminuíssem a produtividade.

O médico que atendeu Sasuke era contra essa prática, ele acreditava que deveria existir um uso mais controlado dos inibidores e por isso orientou Sasuke que alternasse o uso do remédio com moderação.

— Eu já mandei uma mensagem para meu chefe, vou trabalhar em casa nos próximos dias. Vou tomar o remédio apenas a cada três meses e fazer uma pausa. — Sasuke ainda não estava certo se isso era o melhor para ele. Não parecia uma boa hora para propor mudanças no trabalho, não quando eles pareciam afundados em problemas financeiros desde que compraram o outro escritório de arquitetura.

— Não acho que deve ser algo muito complicado, uma semana a cada três meses não vai fazer o escritório falir. — Naruto apertou a mão de Sasuke carinhosamente. — Aliás, eu tenho uma notícia boa. Vou ser capa de uma revista famosa, o que acha?

Sasuke ficou feliz por Naruto. Era sinal de que estavam reconhecendo o trabalho dele. Os dois conversaram no sofá, quando ouviram os sons dos trovões. Era quase a hora de buscar Tamaki, mas a chuva iniciou com força e Temari ligou avisando que era melhor ela dormir em sua casa e voltar no outro dia.

Sasuke concordou, não queria que Tamaki saíssem naquele temporal, era perigoso para Temari dirigir. Ele só pediu para falar com Tamaki um momento.

— Papai, eu ouvi um barulho muito forte e a gente começou a gritar de medo.

— Filha, por favor, não dê trabalho para ninguém. Se estiver com medo, pode ligar para mim, ok?

— Tá bem eu vou ligar só se eu tiver medo. O tio Naruto está aí?

— Sim, ele está do meu lado. — Sasuke ativou o viva voz para eles conversarem.

— Oi, Tama-chan, está com medo dos trovões?

— Tio Naruto, eu to com medo porque a Elsa não está aqui mais.

— Ah! É por isso? Mas quem protegia a Elsa não era você?

— Hmm era.

— Então você que é mais forte. — Naruto sorriu e depois piscou para Sasuke. — Mas se ficar com medo, o tio Naruto vai te buscar.

— Tá bem. — Tamaki começou a dividir a atenção com Saki. Por isso, Sasuke achou melhor desligar, ele agradeceu Temari, e se despediram.

Naruto se propôs a fazer as costelinhas de porco que Sasuke comprou. Os dois conversaram enquanto cozinhavam. Sasuke picou a cebola e o alho, enquanto Naruto cortava o gengibre.

— Neji me mandou uma mensagem, ele disse que vai ficar mais algum tempo em Quioto, agora que não tem nenhum trabalho o prendendo em Osaka. — Sasuke disse, colocando o restante da cebola na tigela, que Naruto pegou em seguida para jogar dentro da panela aquecida com azeite.

— Isso é ótimo, ele vai ficar junto das filhas e quem sabe conquista a mulher novamente.

Enquanto a chuva caia intensamente, o casal sentou-se nos bancos e dividiram uma cerveja, enquanto comiam as costelinhas. Sasuke arregaçou as mangas da camisa e lavou a louça, a segunda cerveja foi aberta e Naruto parou atrás dele, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

— Deixa isso, que eu faço depois. — Ele foi beijando o pescoço de Sasuke, enquanto virava seu corpo.

Sasuke não respondeu, ele pousou as mãos, ainda molhadas, sobre o ombro de Naruto e sorriu. Eles se beijaram, a cerveja ficou sobre a pia e o casal foi caminhando para o quarto.

***

Era sábado, e mesmo assim Naruto foi até o estúdio de gravação para acompanhar a finalização do arranjo da música principal. Quando ele tirou os fones de ouvido, sentiu vontade de entrar no estúdio e gravar a música. Era tudo muito agradável, o operador da mesa e o produtor, na outra cadeira, pareciam animados. As gravações seriam no final daquele mês e tudo começava a ficar bem apertado na agenda.

Naruto precisava gravar com quase todos os artistas do musical, e isso tomaria um grande tempo. Mesmo assim, ele não suspendeu a viagem que faria com Sasuke, mas avisou aos pais que não poderia ficar mais do que cinco dias.

Kushina ficou desanimada apenas por um momento, mas depois voltou a falar animadamente sobre as mudanças que fizeram no hotel, redecorando o antigo quarto de Naruto, que era usavam como escritório, para ser o quarto de Tamaki.

— Mãe, são apenas cinco dias, podemos ficar num quarto duplo.

— De jeito nenhum, a garota precisa do espaço dela. Não se dorme no mesmo quarto que os pais. — Kushina deu uma risadinha do outro lado da linha. — Eu nem acredito que você nos deu uma neta.

— Mãe...

— Ela gosta de amarelo? Eu acho uma cor muito forte, talvez tons pasteis seja melhor.

— Mãe, ela vai gostar de tudo.

— Tem certeza? Acho que vou mandar Minato até Sapporo para comprar alguns brinquedos...

— Mãe, não exagera. — Naruto sorriu, finalizando a ligação após se despedirem. No estúdio, alguns dos artistas do musical se reuniram para a reunião. Gaara acenou para Naruto, havia chegado um pouco atrasado.

— Vim direto do aeroporto, acabei de voltar de uma viagem rápiada. — Gaara sentou-se ao lado de Naruto e ele mostrou a aliança no dedo. — Ino me pediu em casamento, o que acha?

— Uau, esse diamante vai cegar alguém. — Naruto deu uma risada com Gaara. — Parabéns, não sabia que estava assim tão sério.

— Eu também não sabia, nós começamos a namorar em abril e as coisas foram evoluindo naturalmente, até ela se mudar para meu apartamento. Quando dei por mim, estávamos trocando alianças em um restaurante em Tóquio.

A expressão de felicidade de Gaara era discreta, como ele sempre foi. Apesar disso, estava claro que ele era super apaixonado.

Assim que Naruto saiu do estúdio, ele ligou o celular e leu as mensagens recebidas. Havia uma mensagem confirmando sua viagem para Ikeda, onde seria realizado o ensaio fotográfico para a revista. Sasuke pediu para ele não se preocupar com o jantar, então Naruto foi direto para casa.

Ele pegou a correspondência, quando chegou na portaria, cumprimentando o senhor na guarita que apenas ergueu a mão, com um aceno, enquanto seus olhos estavam mais atentos à novela que ele assistia na televisão de dez polegadas. Naruto riu, e caminhou até a escada. Ao chegar no apartamento, tirou os sapatos e deixou a correspondência à vista para Sasuke dar uma olhada.

Viu Sasuke sentado no chão da sala com uma prancheta de desenho no colo, e balançou a cabeça.

— Isso não é nada ergonômico, senhor arquiteto. — Naruto comentou, enquanto buscava uma garrafa de água na cozinha, dando uma olhada na panela de bambu sobre o fogão, com alguns pães cozidos no vapor. — Você vai ficar com dores.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke sorriu brevemente, ele soltou a lapiseira e jogou os cabelos para trás, passando os dedos entre os fios e puxando para o alto, amarrando em seguida com um elástico. — Eu sempre penso “vou comprar uma mesa”, mas acabo não comprando. Além disso, não temos muito espaço, talvez uma que desmonta e possa guardar ali do lado, vou pensar nisso depois.

Naruto bebeu a água e sentou-se ao lado dele no chão. Eles trocaram um beijo e então Naruto pegou a prancheta e olhou o desenho. Era um esboço manual, com uma bela composição de áreas construídas e espaços naturais. Era notável como Sasuke se preocupava com a inserção da natureza no dia a dia.

— Gostei, é a casa dos seus sonhos? — Naruto perguntou, inclinando a cabeça até o ombro de Sasuke.

— Na verdade, não, é apenas uma ideia para um cliente, eu estava treinando, mas só um pouco porque ainda sinto dores na mão. — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e beijou os cabelos loiros de Naruto, que apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. — Aliás, quer ver a minha casa dos sonhos?

Naruto endireitou as costas e disse que sim. Ele deixou a prancheta em cima do sofá, enquanto Sasuke ia até o quarto, trazendo depois o tubo telescópico para a sala. Ele então abriu a tampa do tubo e tirou algumas folhas com esboços e plantas.

— Uau, você pensou em tudo já. — Naruto sorriu, segurando uma das folhas que foi desenrolada.

— Esse foi meu projeto final na faculdade, eu venho trabalhando nele desde então. Aqui eu pensei em uma área verde para Tamaki brincar e uma horta. Ela sempre me pediu um cachorrinho, então precisa de bastante espaço no quintal. A casa tem esses painéis embutidos no telhado para captar energia solar. As portas e janelas são grandes para a circulação de ar e de luz natural, assim pode economizar muito mais em energia. As paredes de bloco de concreto diminuem a temperatura de forma natural no verão.

— Eu amei. — Naruto apontou para os detalhes que mais chamou a atenção. Os desenhos eram tão bem feitos que ele podia se sentir dentro daquela casa.

— É claro que essa é apenas uma ideia, porque para a construção, vai depender do terreno e das condições climáticas do lugar. Então eu posso adaptar. Por exemplo, as paredes de madeira seriam muito mais condizentes para o clima frio, do que as paredes de concreto, que dissipam o calor. Fora o preço dos materiais, madeira de demolição é mais barato, o visual é mais rústico. Mas eu gosto, ficaria bom em mesmo na cidade grande.

— Quando você fez o projeto, onde imaginou construir a casa? — Naruto o ajudou a enrolar os desenhos e colocar de volta no tubo.

— Eu estava morando com meus pais em Nayoro, a Tamaki tinha um ano quando fiz o primeiro esboço. Depois, eu imaginei em construir algo em Sapporo, até que eu me mudei para Osaka. Na verdade, eu não me importo onde eu esteja, desde que eu possa trabalhar e cuidar da minha filha.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, com uma expressão animada, ele apenas abaixou um pouquinho e o beijou rapidamente, antes de se levantar e guardar o tubo.

***

O sol voltou a reinar em Osaka, depois de um final de semana torrencial. Para Sasuke, estava muito quente naquele dia e ele desistiu de usar o paletó. Vestiu apenas a camisa social e dobrou um pouco a manga. Ainda assim, usou calça e sapatos sociais, como sempre fazia para trabalhar.

Era segunda-feira, e a rotina não havia mudado muito, a única diferença era que agora Tamaki ainda estava no quarto dormindo. Ela adorou a ideia de não precisar acordar cedo para ir à escola.

Naruto preparou o café da manhã para os dois, só teria gravações depois do meio dia, por isso poderia ficar com Tamaki pela manhã.

— Eu tenho um encontro com um cliente à tarde, então vou chegar só a noite. — Sasuke pegou uma fatia de torrada e passou a geleia, comendo em seguida.

— Então vou esperar você com o jantar pronto. — Naruto curvou o corpo sobre a bancada e beijou Sasuke, se despedindo.

Sasuke chegou no escritório e foi informado que Tobirama o aguardava na sala de projetos. Quando entrou na sala, Sasuke não esperava encontrar um grupo de advogados sentados ao redor da mesa. Pensou que chegou em um horário inapropriado e estava quase oferecendo desculpas por interromper a conversa, quando Hashirama pediu para que entrasse e se sentasse com eles. Sasuke concordou, também estavam presentes Izuna, o marido de Tobirama, e Shikamaru, que puxou a cadeira para Sasuke se sentar ao seu lado.

Assim que ele se acomodou, foi apresentado para as duas advogadas. Elas possuíam um sorriso contido, apenas inclinando momentaneamente a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo.

Sasuke não estava entendendo o que acontecia, por isso, uma das advogadas explicou que o escritório foi notificado recentemente. Hidan processava o escritório, e Tobirama especificamente.

— Recentemente ele apresentou uma carta de demissão, abriu um processo contra danos morais, alegando que não foi prestado o socorro adequado no dia da briga com o senhor Uchiha. — A advogada deu mais alguns detalhes sobre o processo, enquanto Sasuke assimilava o ocorrido. — Ele alega que foi humilhado e por isso se sentiu ameaçado em continuar trabalhando para o senhor Tobirama Senju. Além disso, Hidan acusa que, sob a proteção de Tobirama, você continuou com o emprego, sem sofrer qualquer represália. Dessa forma, ele está também processando Tobirama Senju com base no artigo 286, onde o agente tem como intuito forçar aos outros a sua vontade, usando sua posição superior como Alfa, àqueles de outra casta, dita como inferior a sua.

— Inferior? O que isso quer dizer? Essa denúncia é completamente absurda. — Sasuke falou, e a advogada apenas moveu a cabeça, ao concordar com ele, afirmando que se esforçaria para que o juiz compreendesse a situação. — Eu não fui aliciado por ninguém para essa briga, foi única e exclusivamente a minha reação pessoal.

— Compreendo, senhor Uchiha. — A outra advogada, sentada mais perto de Izuna, comentou sobre as demais alegações de Hidan. — Precisaremos que trabalhe conosco para esclarecer os eventos ocorridos nesse dia. Também soube que o senhor se machucou.

— Sim, eu fraturei a mão, tirei a tala hoje e vou começar a fisioterapia em breve. — Sasuke respondeu.

— Isso é ótimo. — Hashirama comentou, movendo a mão e oferecendo um sorriso contido. Ele era sempre muito expressivo e animado. Entretanto, a situação que viviam naquele momento exigia mais de sua seriedade. — Não fique alarmado, estamos todos do mesmo lado. E confiantes de que as acusações de Hidan são exageradas e falsas. E é por isso que contamos com você.

A advogada continuou falando em seguida.

— O autor da ação se apoia nos crimes contra a honra, essa é uma lei arcaica que beneficia os alfas, por isso choca quando falamos sobre castas superiores e inferiores. Nossas leis são centenárias, e frequentemente temos que lidar com casos parecidos. O privilégio é algo que uma classe dominante não abriria mão tão facilmente. Raramente temos um acordo nessas audiências. Com a minha experiência, ele vai fazer de tudo para diminuir sua imagem, por isso precisamos saber todos os detalhes da discussão. Tudo o que for relevante, vamos marcar um dia para conversar apropriadamente, não se preocupe. Hoje nós estamos apenas iniciando o primeiro movimento da defesa.

Sasuke sentiu o coração acelerar, ele pensou que seria necessário ter que falar sobre Tamaki, que foi o principal motivo de ele ter desferido um soco em Hidan. Contudo, Sasuke não queria revelar que ele era o pai de sua filha. De qualquer forma, era possível que Hidan já tivesse dito algo sobre isso para seu advogado.

Sasuke desviou o olhar, ele sabia que poderia ter entrado na justiça quando engravidou e exigido o teste de DNA. Seus pais até levaram um advogado em casa, para tirar as dúvidas naquela época. Além do abandono diante de uma gravidez, ainda havia o descaso da Universidade e toda a difamação que ocorreu naquele período. Mesmo assim, Sasuke não queria que Tamaki tivesse qualquer vínculo com Hidan.

Isso o deixou sem palavras e, por enquanto, ele apenas ouviu todas as orientações.

No final da reunião Tobirama e Hashirama levaram os advogados para tomarem um café. Sasuke ficou sozinho na sala. Izuna, marido de Tobirama se levantou, mas retornou e sentou-se perto dele.

— Sinto muito por tudo isso. — Sasuke falou para Izuna. Eles não possuíam muita intimidade, mas trocavam algumas mensagens desde que se conheceram durante a premiação de arquitetura.

— Você não tem que sentir nada, digo, pode sentir raiva daquele homem ridículo. — Izuna moveu a cabeça, seus cabelos eram negros e longos, presos com um laço fino vermelho. Sasuke concordou. — Eu não sei qual a sua relação com aquele homem, Tobirama me falou pouco, mas eu não consigo acreditar que você seja o tipo de pessoa que Hidan está explanando para todo mundo. Ele é um grosseirão, e você é muito sofisticado.

— De qualquer forma, eu peço desculpas por isso, eu nunca tive a intenção de ofender a você e sua família. O que ele falou sobre induzir... eu nem sei porque ele disse isso.

— Tobirama é um homem muito correto, ele não gosta de injustiças, também odeia mentir. — Izuna suspirou, depois virou a cabeça e sorriu para Sasuke. — Eu confio no meu marido, ele não gosta de reforçar estereótipos de que os alfas são controladores e tem o poder de influenciar ômegas. Como eles falaram, essa é uma lei ultrapassada que, infelizmente, ainda está em vigor. Mas os tempos são outros.

— São outros tempos, mas ainda há pessoas que acreditam na superioridade de um grupo, até mesmo pessoas ômegas e betas, veem alfas como superiores.

— Sim, isso é inerente da nossa sociedade, infelizmente algumas pessoas ainda reproduzem práticas antigas. Enquanto nossas leis não mudarem, eles vão continuar tendo forças se baseando nelas.

— Só estou preocupado em como isso vai afetar minha filha. — Sasuke e Izuna se levantaram, quando Tobirama entrou na sala.

— Sua filha está muito bem com um pai como você, Sasuke, ela tem uma ótima referência para o futuro. — Izuna pegou uma pasta sobre a mesa e se despediu de Sasuke, deixando-o a sós com Tobirama.

— Eu não imaginei que meu comportamento naquele dia nos levaria aqui. — Sasuke sentia-se um pouco envergonhado por ter trazido tantos problemas para o trabalho.

— O que você fez foi apenas de sua vontade própria, não foi? — Ele o olhava seriamente. Sasuke confirmou, ao mover a cabeça. — Provavelmente eu teria socado ele em algum momento também. — Um sorriso delineou os lábios, tirando aquela sombra séria da expressão de Tobirama.

— Eu vou dar o meu melhor para ajudar nesse processo.

— Tudo bem, confio em você. — Tobirama sorriu novamente. — Mas isso é somente metade dos problemas, houve uma denúncia no Ministério do trabalho, saúde e bem-estar. Eles querem fazer uma entrevista com você. Eu tentei impedir que eles suspendessem sua agenda, mas a exigência é de que esteja afastado do escritório, enquanto seja apurada a denúncia.

— Eu não entendo, é sobre Hidan?

A expressão de Tobirama voltou a ficar séria e isso deixou Sasuke apreensivo. O Senju fechou a porta e sentou-se novamente na cadeira, convidando Sasuke para se juntar a ele. Mesmo obedecendo, Sasuke não queria sentar, ele queria ouvir logo o que estava acontecendo. E sua intuição dizia que não era algo bom.

— A primeira denúncia fui eu que recebi, e foi arquivada no RH, eu não aceitei porque achava inadequarto que as vidas pessoais dos meus funcionários fossem exploradas no ambiente de trabalho, por isso a segunda denuncia foi feita diretamente no Ministério do trabalho, saúde e bem-estar.

— Que tipo de denúncia foi essa? — Sasuke estava com o coração quase pulando pela boca, ansioso. Suas mãos tremiam levemente e ele sentia o suor na palma.

Tobirama virou a cabeça, mas depois olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke.

— Alegaram que você estava se beneficiando de sua classe para conseguir obter status e conquistar uma vaga na premiação, entre outras coisas, mas nada disso soa pausível.

— Isso é ridículo. — Sasuke podia sentir o coração bater em desespero, ele sentia um pouco de falta de ar, mas queria mais detalhes. — E como eu conseguiria esse benefício? Vocês analisaram meu projeto, não foi porque era o melhor?

— Sim, claro, nós realmente gostamos. Se eu tivesse averiguado essa denúncia antes, talvez não teria sido levada as últimas consequências. — Tobirama fez uma pausa, buscando uma garrafa de água para Sasuke. — Esse afastamento não significará que você vai perder seus clientes. Eu já pedi que adiantem suas férias de quinze dias. Eu mesmo vou manter o contato com seus clientes até você retornar.

Sasuke concordou, sabia que Tobirama estava fazendo até mais do que o necessário, porque ele já não tinha qualquer poder sobre essa denúncia feita anonimamente. Essa pessoa sabia os passos de Sasuke no trabalho. E se era cogitado a possibilidade de que ele estava usando o benefício de sua classe, significava que ele supostamente se amaparava no fato de ser ômega.

Sasuke não foi para casa, caminhou próximo ao porto por horas com o celular desligado. Seus pensamentos por vezes escapavam e ele viajavam para momentos mais amenos e simples, como quando Tamaki era apenas um bebê e Sasuke passava o dia todo cuidando dela.

Ele suspirou, pegando um táxi para voltar para casa. Assim que chegou, ouviu as risadas de Tamaki e Naruto.

Sasuke sentiu o cheiro delicioso do molho teriyaki. Aquilo abriu seu apetite, já que ele sequer havia feito uma refeição no almoço. Naruto estava na frente do fogão, mexendo uma panela com uma colher. Ele direcionou a colher para Sasuke experimentar o molho e finalizou com um pouquinho mais de tempero.

Durante o jantar, decidiram deixar a televisão ligada em uma antiga série que estava reprisando. A conversa foi mais leve, e Tamaki sentou-se no colo de Sasuke quando eles terminaram. Assim que ela dormiu, Sasuke decidiu tomar um banho.

Estava com o corpo relaxado na banheira, coberta por água morna, quando Naruto entrou. Ele não disse nada, apenas puxou o banquinho de madeira que ficava embaixo da pia e sentou-se do lado da banheira, pegando a esponja para esfregar as costas de Sasuke.

Com os olhos fechados, Sasuke respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca. Ele se sentia tão bem naquela posição, ao lado de Naruto. Enquanto a água escorria pelos seus cabelos, Sasuke também sentiu as mãos de Naruto massagearem o couro cabeludo para tirar o excesso de espuma.

O banho terminou em silêncio, apenas curtindo as etapas na companhia de Naruto. Ao retornarem para o quarto, a cama já estava bem arrumada e o aguardava para dormir. Naruto se deitou primeiro, sem camisa, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Sasuke observou-o esticar as pernas, o olhar subiu pelo abdomem dele, o tórax e seus braços que estavam dobrados, apoiando a cabeça.

Sasuke deitou-se ao lado de Naruto e foi abraçado. Ele apoiou a mão no peito de Naruto e começou a falar o que sentia.

— Esse ano aconteceram tantas coisas complicadas, eu tomei algumas decisões completamente absurdas. Mas se eu não tivesse entrado naquele aplicativo, não teria encontrado você.

Sasuke ergueu um pouco a cabeça e olhou para Naruto.

— Eu fico feliz que você me escolheu, Sasuke. — Naruto sorriu de volta e o beijou. Ele o envolveu em um abraço mais apertado, sua perna direita afastou as pernas de Sasuke para poder se encaixar melhor no abraço. O beijo se aprofundou, enquanto Sasuke acariciava as costas de Naruto.

Por enquanto Sasuke não queria pensar em outra coisa, ele só queria continuar ali, sentindo o carinho de Naruto, as suas mãos o tocar com desejo e ser amado.

Naruto o abraçou, ambos deitados na cama, ele esfregou a ponta do nariz no pescoço de Sasuke, sorrindo. O cheiro dele era muito mais leve do que estava na semana anterior, seu corpo também muito menos incandescente.

Ficou preocupado com Sasuke durante todo o dia, e mesmo que ele não tenha dito nada, Naruto sabia que algo estava o incomodando. Mesmo assim, a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça era de que ele precisava apoiar Sasuke, mesmo que precisasse esperar mais tempo, o tempo dele, para desabafar.

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto despertou sozinho na cama. Ele vestiu as roupas, esfregando o rosto. Ao sair do quarto, sentiu o cheiro do café recém preparado na cafeteira, e as torradas com ovos que foi servido nos pratos. Sasuke estava cozinhando e Tamaki havia cochilado novamente no sofá.

Naruto aproximou-se de Sasuke e o beijou no rosto, ele pediu só uns minutinhos para ir ao banheiro, ao retornar, sentou-se no banco e bebeu o café.

— Eu esqueci de falar, tenho que viajar amanhã para Ikeda, serão apenas dois dias. Estava pensando em comprar passagens para vocês e também e reservar o hotel. — Naruto serviu mais café na xícara, enquanto ouvia Tamaki murmurar no sofá que não queria ir para a escola. — Ela não gostou mesmo da escola, não é?

Sasuke concordou, depois ele colocou mais um pouco de ovos mexidos no prato de Naruto.

— Infelizmente não poderei ir com você para Ikeda, tenho uma reunião marcada amanhã.

— É com aquele cliente novo? — Naruto deu a primeira garfada na comida, mas a fome foi embora rapidinho, depois que Sasuke falou sobre a denúncia e o processo. — Vou ligar para Hinata, ela pode te orientar melhor.

— Não vamos incomodá-la na lua de mel, seria deselegante. — Sasuke apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto.

— Ela me disse que voltava para Osaka na segunda-feira, já deve ter voltado ao trabalho hoje. — Naruto o beijou rapidamente, foi até o quarto para pegar o celular. Depois de uma saudação e de perguntar como foi a lua de mel corrida, Naruto ligou o viva voz para que Hinata pudesse conversar com Sasuke também.

— É comum que eles peçam o afastamento do trabalho para verificar a denúncia, para que o empregado não seja prejudicado. Se isso aconteceu, deve ser porque a denúncia refere-se as relações pessoais entre os demais empregados. Não é necessário a presença do advogado, mas eu posso te acompanhar, eles não vão se recusar a isso. Inicialmente será apenas uma entrevista. Depois, serão ouvidas outras pessoas e quando coletado todas as informações, será feito uma audiência com o juiz do trabalho da região. Fique seguro, porque o Juíz do nosso distrito é um especialista em direitos humanos para ômegas. Caso alguém queira te prejudicar.

Sasuke sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado com as palavras de Hinata, no entanto, ela quis marcar com ele um encontro para falar sobre o processo que Hidan moveu contra a empresa de Tobirama.

— Ele provavelmente vai usar de tudo para manchar a sua imagem, usando seu comportamento como justificativa para suas atitudes. Eu não sei qual a sua relação com esse Hidan, mas se existem algo que o conecte a ele que seja pessoal, provavelmente ele irá expor e usar isso contr você.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, ele segurou sua mão com mais força, querendo demonstrar apoio, mas sabia que não tinha como saber o que ele sentia naquele momento. Eles estavam no quarto e Tamaki ainda dormia no sofá. Sasuke olhou para Naruto, sua expressão era bem apática e triste. Assim que se despediram de Hinada, eles se abraçaram.

— Eu vou cancelar minha viagem, não vou deixar você sozinho agora. — Naruto já estava pegando seu celular para ligar para o produtor, mas Sasuke apoiou a mão sobre a dele.

— Não, não quero que você cancele seu trabalho por minha causa.

— Você é mais importante.

Sasuke sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Naruto, sentindo na ponta dos dedos o toque áspero da pouca barba que se desenvolvia.

— Por favor, não cancele nada, são apenas dois dias. Quando você voltar, aí sim, eu vou querer que fique ao meu lado. Além disso, tenho quinze dias para ficar em casa e poderemos visitar seus pais mais cedo, o que acha? Você poderá?

— Sim, as gravações começam dia onze, podemos viajar antes disso. — Naruto o beijou, abraçando-o em seguida.

Ele queria poder proteger Sasuke, mas seus braços não pareciam grandes o suficiente para alcançar o mundo inteiro, para que o mantivesse seguro. Mesmo assim, faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que nada prejudicasse sua família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo para todos. Espero que estejam se cuidando.
> 
> Nessa parte eu queria deixar claro que Alfas ainda possuem “regalias” na sociedade atual em que eles vivem. Eu usei um termo que já existe, a “legitima defesa da honra” em poucas palavras (de leiga que leu jornal) é para justificar um ato devido ao comportamento da pessoa. No omegaverse eu estou transpondo essa ideia, mais ou menos é como falar “A pessoa ômega estava pedindo por isso”. Só quero ressaltar que todo o procedimento jurídico foi inventado por mim.  
> Beijos, e obrigada por todos os que me dão a alegria do seu comentário, eu fico toda emocionada. Até o ano que vem.


	35. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXV

Quando estava solteiro, era comum Naruto visitar Ikeda para fazer as trilhas até as montanhas, pelo parque Minoh. Ele já havia programado algumas vezes levar Sasuke e Tamaki para conhecer a região, mas ainda não havia tido oportunidade.

Preocupado com Sasuke, ele estava a todo momento olhando no celular e trocando mensagens com o namorado, enquanto a equipe organizava a estadia no hotel e depois durante a maquiagem. Gaara chegaria no outro dia, essa primeira parte da entrevista e do ensaio fotográfico era especialmente voltada para Naruto. Tudo estava sendo gravado por uma câmera e alguns extras sendo enviado para as redes sociais da revista. O que gerou um grande engajamento na internet, principalmente com os fãs que aguardavam ansiosos a adaptação do musical no Japão.

No final do dia, Naruto preferiu jantar no quarto, enquanto assistia a televisão. O celular estava ligado em uma chamada de vídeo com Sasuke, que também jantava com Tamaki e assistia ao mesmo programa em seu apartamento.

— Tio Naruto, agora eu vou escovar os dentes. — Tamaki pegou o celular e levou para o banheiro, colocando-o em cima da pia.

— Tamaki, não pode deixar o celular onde tem água.

— Papai, segura aqui para o tio Naruto ver, tá vendo?

— Estou vendo sim, escova os dentes direito, viu?

Tamaki respondeu, mas com a escova de dente dentro da boca. Em seguida, Sasuke levou-a para o quarto e Naruto aproveitou para contar uma história para ela. Tamaki não queria dormir, mas acabou pegando no sono quando ele contava a terceira história.

Sasuke pegou o carregador do celular, com apenas um tracinho de bateria, e deixou na tomada ao lado da cama da filha. Depois que Tamaki dormiu, ele foi para o próprio quarto e fechou a porta, acendendo a luz e sentando-se em sua cama.

— Opa, você vai tirar a roupa para mim? — Naruto perguntou, com uma voz atrevida e divertida, ele também já estava na cama. Sasuke sorriu, mas não tinha nenhum jeito com essas cenas.

— Como eu faço isso? — Sasuke segurava o celular na altura do rosto, sentando-se na cama.

— Não é diferente de quando você tira a roupa para tomar banho. — Com uma risada, Naruto virou o corpo na cama e pegou o controle remoto para abaixar o volume da televisão. — Ou quando tiramos a roupa juntos.

— É constrangedor fazer isso pelo celular. — Sasuke apoiou o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira da cama, afastando-se um pouco para conseguir um bom ângulo. Pela tela do celular, Sasuke podia ver que Naruto vestia um roupão branco, a cama do hotel era grande e com diversos travesseiros.

— Tudo bem, eu faço primeiro. — Naruto segurava o celular com uma das mãos, mantendo o braço esticado para que Sasuke pudesse vê-lo. — Ou, quem sabe você não está a fim de ver isso, né?

Naruto puxou a gola do roupão, escondendo até a altura da clavícula. Sasuke riu, balançando a cabeça, seus cabelos estavam presos com o elástico e Naruto pediu para ele soltar. Com os cabelos soltos, Sasuke passou a mão pelos fios negros e jogou-os para trás, no entanto, as mechas escorriam novamente para seu rosto.

— Claro que eu quero ver. — O dia já tinha sido cansativo demais para Sasuke e aquela conversa mais descontraída era ótima para ele relaxar e não pensar em todos os problemas. — Não vai querer que eu implore, vai?

— Agora que você falou, vou querer sim. — Naruto levou a mão para trás da cabeça e aconchegou-se nos travesseiros. — Ou você também não sabe implorar?

— Posso tentar. — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça só um pouco. — Se eu pedir por favor, talvez você faça o que eu quiser?

— Hmm, você é tão bonzinho que eu vou mesmo fazer o que você quiser. — Naruto deu uma gargalhada e seu corpo deslizou pelo colchão, o ar-condicionado estava ligado, porque a noite fazia muito calor. — Pode pedir o que quiser, sabe que eu sou todo seu.

— Mutio bem, então tire o roupão.

— Assim, tão direto? — Naruto curvou o corpo, o bastante para poder puxar a gola do roupão pelo ombro. Ele removeu o roupão, mas apenas deixou a câmera do celular voltada para seu rosto. — Ok! Eu fiz, mas para conseguir ver o resto, vai ter que fazer algo para mim também. Desabotoe a sua camisa.

— Só isso?

— Sim, por enquanto. — Naruto ainda não deixava Sasuke ver nada além de seu rosto.

Sasuke desabotoou a camisa, ele olhou para a tela do celular, com um sorriso discreto e um pouco envergonhado em seus lábios. Sentia-se bobo por achar aquilo complicado, era Naruto do outro lado da tela, afinal.

— E então? — Perguntou, tirando as abotoaduras da manga.

— Gosto dessa camisa, você fica bonito nela. — Naruto gostava também de como Sasuke movia a cabeça e os cabelos lisos dele deslizavam pelo seu rosto e depois era colocado atrás da orelha. — Tire a calça, mas deixa a camisa.

Sasuke fez o que ele pediu, precisando ficar em pé ao lado da cama. Naruto ainda podia vê-lo, pela posição em que o celular estava. De volta à cama, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto colocou o celular apoiado em algum local, porque podia vê-lo quase que completamente e suas mãos livre, vestindo apenas uma cueca brief preta, com um elástico mais grosso destacando a estampa da marca.

Naruto era um homem bonito e sabia valorizar o próprio corpo, mesmo com apenas as luzes das arandelas penduradas ao lado da cama, o iluminando. Aliás, não havia nada de errado com aquela luz, Sasuke gostava da composição de cores amarelas das lâmpadas e da roupa de cama branca.

— Você está prestando mais atenção nos detalhes do quarto, não é?

Sasuke cobriu o rosto com a mão, pensando se ele era assim tão óbvio.

— Desculpe, mas eu também estava pensando em como você é bonito em cima dessa cama.

— Ah, é mesmo? Fale mais sobre isso. — Naruto pousou a mão sobre o peito desnudo e desceu devagar, movendo a ponta dos dedos ligeiramente pela própria pele. Sasuke crispou os lábios, recordando-se da sensação gostosa de acariciar o corpo de Naruto. Quente e de músculos firmes.

— Falar mais que você é bonito?

— Sim, eu gosto de ouvir isso. — Ele riu, pedindo para Sasuke mostrar um pouco mais de seu corpo.

Agora não parecia mais tão estranho para Sasuke, pelo menos não quando Naruto deixava tudo muito mais divertido com seu jeito de falar. Seu tom era animado e ao mesmo tempo seus pedidos eram sedutores. Aumentava a confiança de Sasuke ao elogiá-lo, ressaltando tudo aquilo que adorava nele. Seus cabelos, suas coxas, os lábios, a sensação de morder sua orelha. E a cada detalhe que Naruto falava, Sasuke ia se excitando.

Em um dado momento, Sasuke já estava deitado na cama, a mão acariciava o pênis, enquanto ouvia a voz de Naruto falando que queria chupá-lo gostoso, virando-o de costas e depois metendo sem parar. Esses estímulos foram aumentando, até que Sasuke chegou ao orgasmo. Ele estava tão imerso naquelas sensações, que não percebeu que a ligação de vídeo desconectou, porque o celular estava sem bateria.

Assim que Sasuke notou o silêncio, ele viu que o carregador havia ficado no quarto de Tamaki. Antes de pegá-lo, foi ao banheiro. Depois de pegar o carregador, bebeu um copo de água gelada na cozinha. Alguns minutos se passou, até que o celular carregou o suficiente para religar, Sasuke mandou uma mensagem para Naruto.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Achei que tinha ido dormir, rsrs.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Desculpe, não carreguei o celular.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Eu tive que terminar sozinho pensando em você.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Ah! Sério? Eu estou rindo, mas me sentindo envergonhado.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Minha imaginação é bem fértil, mas da próxima vez você poderia me mandar uma fotografia para eu ter um pensamento muito mais gráfico de detalhado.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Vou providenciar isso.

Eles conversaram por mais um tempo, até Naruto se despedir, porque precisaria acordar cedo no outro dia. Sasuke também precisaria acordar cedo, ele desejou boa noite e deitou-se na cama.

Virou-se, abraçando o travesseiro que Naruto usava, o cheiro dele impregnado na fronha. Sasuke pegou o celular, curioso com o que Naruto havia dito mais cedo sobre as pessoas empolgadas com o preview da revista. Sasuke não tinha ideia de que aquela produção era uma importante adaptação de um livro que estava fazendo muito sucesso, principalmente entre os mais jovens. Os comentários nas redes sociais exaltavam a beleza de Naruto, e a forma gentil que ele tratava todas as pessoas da produção, desde o maquiador até a fotografa e a entrevistadora.

Os vídeos eram curtos, mas mostrava os bastidores do primeiro dia de ensaio fotográfico. Uma prévia foi compartilhada diversas vezes, comparando Naruto com o personagem do livro. Além da aparência, não havia muitas semelhanças. Sasuke procurou sobre esse personagem, ele era descrito como um homem triste e solitário, amargurado pelos erros cometidos no passado. Não era nada com o que Naruto se parecia.

Sasuke deixou o celular na mesinha, ele estava contente com a repercursão positiva ao qual Naruto se preocupava, porque ele não queria decepcionar os fãs e a produção. Naquele ritmo, as coisas pareciam seguir um rumo bom.

Sasuke dormiu bem, os problemas não poderiam invadir sua vida e mente. Há alguns anos, era possível que Sasuke não sentisse nem vontade de sair do próprio quarto. Se afundaria em trabalho e ignoraria qualquer tipo de relação. Mas, agora, Sasuke sentia-se muito mais maduro em lidar com aqueles acontecimentos.

Ele também estava mais confiante em fazer a reunião no Ministério do Trabalho, saúde e bem-estar, que foi marcado no outro dia cedo. Hinata o encontraria no local. E como era muito cedo o encontro, Sasuke precisou levar Tamaki.

Hinata achou que a presença de Tamaki era ótimo para a imagem de Sasuke, em algumas ocasiões, as crianças também eram levadas em consideração nos processos, e os juízes costumavam ouvi-las sobre sua rotina com a família. Enquanto conversavam, eles tomavam um café de máquina, aguardando serem chamados.

— A entrevista é uma formalidade para explicar qual é a denúncia do processo, não se preocupe. — Hinata comentou, antes que eles fossem chamados por uma das representantes do local, que fez uma rápida apresentação dos ambientes que passavam.

— Nós temos uma biblioteca e um espaço infantil, muitas pessoas não têm onde deixar seus filhos, por isso é essencial esse espaço. Assim poderemos conversar a vontade. — Ela sugeriu e Sasuke concordou, o que quer que fosse aquela denúncia, ele não queria que Tamaki ouvisse.

Apesar de confiante e ter o apoio de Hinata, ele ainda se preocupava sobre a denúncia. Até aquele momento, em sua vida academia ou profissional, Sasuke foi alvo de injúrias e tratado como responsável delas.

Quando estagiava em um escritório de arquitetura em Sapporo, próximo da sua formatura, Sasuke foi convidado pelo gerente de projetos para conversar sobre seu futuro, após o final do estágio. A alegria não durou muito, após o gerente sugerir para Sasuke um encontro mais íntimo, antes da reunião com os chefes. Sasuke negou, e com isso o comportamento desse gerente também mudou até o final do estágio, que virou um inferno em sua vida.

Ele ainda tentou fazer uma queixa sobre o comportamento do gerente, o que resultou em mais descaso por parte dele e de outros funcionários. A experiência de Sasuke foi desastrosa, mas a Universidade ofereceu ajuda. Entretanto, a assistência aos estudantes ômegas, era insuficiente, feito com meras reuniões em grupo, onde assistiam antigos vídeos que falavam principalmente sobre o respeito próprio ao qual o ômega deveria ter.

Por isso Sasuke esperava que aquela reunião fosse exatamente desastrosa como foram todas as outras tentativas de se defender.

— Senhor Uchiha, você tem uma filha linda. — Shion disse, depois de se sentar em sua cadeira. Ela pegou um porta-retrato da mesa e mostrou para os dois, que se sentaram à sua frente. — Essa é a minha filha mais velha, e a menor odeia tirar fotos, mas consegui tirar essa outra na escola. — Shion mostrou o outro porta-retrato e sorriu.

A conversa inicial se desenrolou facilmente, falando sobre os filhos. Shion era divorciada e vivia com a mãe e a filha mais nova, enquanto a filha mais velha de quinze anos morava com a outra mãe.

— Ela já tem quinze anos? — A pergunta foi espontânea e só depois Sasuke notou que estava sendo indiscreto.

— Isso mesmo, eu também fico surpresa quando paro para pensar. Mas eu engravidei aos dezessete anos, ainda estava no ensino médio. Enfim, foi um choque na minha família, mas tudo acabou bem. Tivemos mais uma filha, mas agora estamos em uma sintonia diferente. Nossa! Isso aqui está parecendo mais a minha terapia coletiva.

Ela riu, deixando Sasuke um pouco menos constrangido por ter achado que foi indelicado ressaltar a idade de sua filha. Shion era uma mulher ainda jovial e bastante falante. Enquanto fazia algumas ressalvas sobre a reunião, ela pegou uma pasta do arquivo e colocou sobre a mesa. Seus cabelos eram descoloridos, bem loiros, e ela os usavam soltos, apenas com uma tirinha de couro, como uma tiara, para manter os cabelos para trás.

— Meu cliente ficou surpreso com essa denúncia, por isso decidiu vir acompanhado. — Hinata falou, ao notar que Sasuke começava a ficar ansioso.

— Isso é ótimo, mas nós também oferecemos auxílio para quem não tem um advogado. — Shion colocou os óculos de leitura e começou a ler em voz alta o processo. — Muito bem, essa denúncia chegou até nós anonimamente, cerca de noventa porcento das denúncias são anônimas. Contudo, essa possui pouquíssimos detalhes como é de praxe. Mesmo assim, optei por pegar a denúncia e verificar como estão as partes citadas. Aqui diz que o senhor Nara Shikamaru mantém uma relação muito próxima ao senhor Uchiha, em diversos momentos ele manteve as portas fechadas de sua sala. E uma noite em específico, ficaram após o expediente na sala, logo após pegar uma garrafa de água na cozinha do escritório, em seguida, ele ofereceu carona para o senhor Uchiha Sasuke que aparentava mal-estar.

Sasuke contraiu o cenho, quase se formando uma ruga da testa. Ele se recordava desse dia, estava passando mal porque não havia tomado o seu inibidor por pelo menos três dias seguidos e isso acabou desestabilizando-o. Na época, Sasuke estava sobrecarregado com muitas tarefas e acabou esquecendo-se de comprar o remédio, deixando para depois. De qualquer forma, ele não se lembrava de quem estava no escritório, tinha quase certeza de que não havia outras pessoas naquele horário.

— Isso realmente acontece, mas não desse jeito capcioso, como faz parecer a denúncia.

— Sasuke. — Hinata chamou sua atenção. — Não precisa se explicar agora, é apenas uma apresentação.

— Entendo, mas isso não quer dizer nada para mim. Qualquer pessoa poderia passar mal e Shikamaru ajudaria com uma garrafa de água, o que isso tem de tão grave?

Ele queria entender, queria mesmo, mas quanto mais Shion explicava o que havia sido notificado, menos Sasuke entendia. Era uma visão muito deturpada da relação que Sasuke possuía com as outras pessoas do escritório e também da sua rotina. Além disso, essa denúncia provava que Hidan pode não ter sido o responsável, já que ele não estava no escritório nessa época para saber tais informações.

— A partir de todos esses detalhes, eu achei prudente dar procedimento ao processo para ter certeza de que você está em um ambiente íntegro para realizar seu trabalho. — Shion tirou os óculos de leitura, deixando-os em cima da mesa. — Entenda, senhor Uchiha, recebemos todos os tipos de denúncias e todas são analisadas com cuidado. Pode ser que existam denúncias maliciosas, mas também pode ser que seja a única ajuda que uma pessoa vai receber. Dessa forma, eu precisarei do depoimento dos citados no relatório e o senhor poderá aguardar a decisão.

— Eu não entendi. — Sasuke olhou para Hinata, que estendeu a mão até a dele para confortá-lo. — Vocês não vão tomar meu depoimento?

— Sim, iremos, mas nessa situação, o principal objetivo é avaliar o ambiente de trabalho, ou seja, se as relações com os demais são adequados ou se isso está sendo prejudicial ao senhor.

— Sasuke, o você não é o investigado. — Hinata moveu a cabeça e um sorriso moldou seu rosto calmo.

— Isso mesmo, senhor Uchiha, os investigados serão seus chefes e o senhor Nara Shikamaru. Se caso seja necessário, tomaremos o depoimento de outros funcionários.

— Então por que eu não posso voltar ao trabalho? — Após fazer aquela pergunta, Sasuke sentia como se uma bola de ar soprasse para fora da boca e o deixasse mais leve. Era a primeira vez que ele não era apontado como responsável por uma conduta inadequada, e mesmo que os investigados fossem pessoas íntegras, Sasuke estava surpreso por aquela notícia.

— Infelizmente, muitas vezes quando há denúncias no trabalho que envolvem ômegas, eles são rechaçados pelos superiores. Alguns perdem o emprego para não sujar a imagem da empresa, ou são ameaçados. Dessa forma, o Ministério do trabalho,saúde e bem-estar de Osaka vem trabalhando fortemente para impedir que as pessoas se sintam inseguras de fazer a denúncia, é por isso que a maioria é feita anonimamente. Nós estamos combatendo radicalmente essas práticas, esperamos que seja aprovado o projeto de lei ao qual as pessoas ômegas não sejam demitidas pelo período em que o processo ocorre, e que receba um auxílio adequado durante o afastamento.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de alívio e agradeceu Shion pelos esclarecimentos. Eles deixaram o prédio e Hinata se despediu cedo, porque teria outras reuniões de trabalho ao longo do dia.

— Papai, podemos tomar um sorvete agora?

— Claro, Tama-chan, é uma ótima ideia. — O humor de Sasuke estava fluindo muito bem naquela manhã.

***

Naruto recebeu uma ligação de Sasuke mas não pode atender, ele estava na cadeira de maquiagem, com a cabeça praticamente imóvel. Depois, enviou uma mensagem para Sasuke, dizendo que mais tarde eles conversariam, mas estava ansioso para saber como foi sua reunião.

Sasuke respondeu logo em seguida, o deixando tranquilo e dizendo que as coisas estavam se saindo bem. Naruto sorriu e enviou um emoticon de coração, antes de desligar o aparelho celular e guardar na mochila.

— Estou sem o meu carregador, você tem um, Naruto? — Gaara perguntou, saindo da cadeira da maquiagem. Ele chegou cedo em Ikeda, mas aparentava um pouco cansado. A maquiagem ajudou a esconder as olheiras e ressaltar mais sua beleza.

— Tenho sim. — Naruto pegou o carregador na mochila e entregou para Gaara. — Você nem parece que dormiu essa noite.

— Eu não dormi, estava com meus pais e os pais da Ino, foi uma noite bem longa.

Naruto riu.

Duas câmeras faziam a cobertura daquela vez, depois do sucesso do engajamento do dia anterior, estavam lançando mais materiais de bastidores nas redes sociais. Eles foram seguidos por esses dois rapazes que filmavam por praticamente todo o dia.

O cenário para as fotografias era próximo da cachoeira, eles chegaram lá pelo acesso pavimentado do parque, e retocaram a maquiagem. Trabalhar com Gaara era muito fácil. Os dois se davam bem dentro e fora dos palcos e por isso a química entre eles fluía naturalmente. Sorriam e conversavam sem se intimidarem com as câmeras.

O cenário natural era captado perfeitamente pelas lentes da fotógrafa, que queria fazer uma ligação entre a obra original, a adaptação musical e os dois atores principais. Fizeram uma pausa para o almoço e Naruto sentou-se com Gaara na tenda armada para eles descansarem e se protegerem do sol.

— A ideia inicial não era uma montanha fria, ou algo parecido? — Naruto perguntou, segurando os pauzinhos e levando o filé empanado até a boca, após molhá-lo em um potinho com molho apimentado.

A fotógrafa também almoçava com eles, mas ela parecia mais entretida com a câmera, olhando as fotografias tiradas.

— Sim, a ideia inicial era essa e já estava tudo reservado para a gente viajar, mas fomos informados que vocês teriam trabalho no estúdio de gravações ainda esse mês, e os executivos não queriam deixa-los cansados demais, por isso optamos em vir para Ikeda, já que é apenas vinte minutos a viagem de trem.

— Eu fiquei satisfeito com isso. — Gaara comentou, procurando uma garrafa de água mineral. Naruto se levantou e pegou para ele a garrafa, entregando em sua mão. — Obrigado.

— Vamos fazer mais algumas fotografias no parque e depois pela cidade, quero pegar um pouco da última hora do sol. — Ela mostrou algumas de suas fotos favoritas e Naruto aproximou-se para ver.

Após o almoço, eles trocaram de roupas mais uma vez. Os figurinos eram de alta costura e muitos tiveram que ser costurados na hora para ter um bom caimento em Naruto. Por outro lado, Gaara era um pouco mais magro e os ajustes mais rápidos.

De volta a cidade, eles fizeram mais uma pausa para comer, sendo filmados a todo momento. No começo ele não achou tão problemático, mas ao final da tarde, Naruto já estava cansado das longas horas trabalhando e preferia se concentrar melhor e relaxar, para aguentar até a noite. Mas era diferente com uma câmera ligada a todo momento, capturando momentos sem grande relevância para ele.

Pela cidade, puderam caminhar entre as pessoas e agir mais naturalmente sem fazer poses específicas para pegar uma boa iluminação.

— Nossa, estou com sede. — Naruto estava com os braços esticados, para que o estilista apertasse mais a marca da cintura da calça.

Gaara estava sentado em um banco, com uma garrafa de água na mão. Naruto já havia comentado que estava com sede algumas vezes e ele se levantou e ofereceu a garrafa, colocando em sua boca e segurando-a para que Naruto pudesse beber a água sem se mexer.

— Vai voltar para Osaka hoje? — Gaara perguntou, dando alguns passos para trás, para não atrapalhar o estilista.

— Eu pretendia, mas acho que só amanhã. — Ele deu um leve sorriso, não queria demonstrar o cansaço, que muitas vezes poderia ser interpretado de outra forma. Naruto estava com a cabeça dividida entre o trabalho e Sasuke, estava ainda preocupado, mesmo que Sasuke tenha dito que as coisas estavam se encaminhando bem.

— Eu vou ficar mais um dia, a Ino vem para cá essa noite. — Gaara tirou o celular do bolso, ele costumava usar o aparelho nos intervalos. — Ela já mandou mensagem falando que está na estação de trem.

O cameraman que filmava perguntou se ele estava falando de Yamanaka Ino, a modelo. Ela era bem popular nas redes sociais e isso gerava sempre um grande engajamento, mas o relacionamento sério dela com Gaara ainda não era de conhecimento do público. Apesar de ter alguns comentários sobre sua nova residência e que possivelmente estava morando com alguém.

Gaara confirmou que era Ino e com um tom bem apaixonado, falou também que estavam noivos. Ele não usava a aliança naquele momento, porque estavam fazendo um ensaio fotográfico, mas ela estava muito bem guardada em sua mala.

— E você, Naruto, quando vai pedir seu namorado em casamento? — A pergunta saiu espontânea, sem qualquer malícia de Gaara.

Naruto abaixou os braços, o estilista já finalizava os retoques para eles fotografarem no cenário produzido dentro do hotel.

— Meu namorado quem me pediu em namoro, então vou esperar ele me pedir em casamento também. — Naruto riu, piscando na direção da câmera que o filmava. Ele bebeu mais água e depois se posicionou no cenário, respirando fundo e se concentrando para receber as instruções da fotógrafa.

Já passava da meia noite, quando Naruto desligou o registro do chuveiro e saiu do banheiro, esfregando a toalha nos cabelos molhados. Ele se sentou na cama e pegou o controle remoto da televisão, mas não prestando muita atenção no programa que passava.

Depois que escovou os dentes, estava pronto para cair na cama e dormir, sentia-se exausto. Parecia fácil e glamuroso, mas era um trabalho extenuante. Assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, Naruto pegou o celular para ligar para Sasuke e desejar boa noite, mesmo achando que ele estava dormindo aquela hora.

Logo que o aparelho se conectou a internet, muitas notificações foram carregadas e Naruto até piscou algumas vezes, olhando para a tela do celular, tentando entender o que gerou tudo aquilo.

Ao invés de olhar as notificações, Naruto preferiu falar com Sasuke. A voz dele era bem macia e suave, a primeira coisa que Naruto fez, foi pedir desculpas por acordá-lo aquela hora, mas estava com saudades.

— Que horas são? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Uma da madrugada, eu não devia ter ligado, né? Desculpa.

— Não precisa se desculpar, eu estava preocupado. Ficou o dia todo ausente.

— Eu sei, desculpe por isso também, mas eu prefiro deixar o celular desligado quando estou trabalhando para evitar de me distrair. Ficou chateado comigo?

— Claro que não. Você está certo, mas eu achei estranho, achei que tinha acontecido algo depois de tudo que aconteceu.

— Não, nada aconteceu, só foi cansativo o trabalho.

— Entendi.

— Só liguei para desejar boa noite.

— Está bem, boa noite para você também.

— Vou para casa bem cedo, ok?

— Ok! Estarei em casa de qualquer maneira.

Nesse momento Naruto sentiu que havia um tom de voz desanimado em Sasuke. Ele tentou animá-lo, mas era tarde, a melhor coisa que poderiam fazer era dormir. Com uma despedida demorada, Naruto deligou o telefone e quando foi colocar para carregar, notou que havia emprestado o carregador para Gaara. Ele acabou deixando o celular na cabeceira da cama, para despertar no horário que queria acordar.

Pela manhã, sem muita bateria no celular, Naruto não quis incomodar Gaara que estava com um aviso de não perturbe pendurado na porta.

Ele foi para a estação de trem e em trinta minutos já estava solicitando um táxi para levá-lo para casa. Era quase oito horas, quando Naruto entrou no apartamento e tirou os sapatos. Dessa vez, não teve tempo de comprar nenhum presente para Sasuke e Tamaki em Ikeda, mas acabou comprando algumas lembrancinhas em uma lojinha da estação.

Ele ouviu o barulho da descarga do banheiro e logo depois Tamaki abriu a porta.

— Tio Naruto, você já chegou. — A menina correu para o colo dele, perguntando se havia trazido algo para ela de Ikeda.

— Eu trouxe uma coisa que talvez seu pai não vai deixar você comer agora de manhã.

— Me dá, ele ainda tá no quarto. — Mas na hora que ela falou, Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto.

— Dá para ouvir tudo o que vocês falam lá dentro. — Ele disse e cumprimentou Naruto com um beijo, depois que colocou Tamaki no chão.

Naruto deixou os docinhos que comprou guardados no armário, para não criar confusão. Depois do café da manhã, Tamaki escolheu um desenho para assistir, enquanto fazia um desenho no chão, espalhando todos os lápis de cor.

— Eu preciso de um carregador para meu celular, me empresta o seu?

— Está no quarto. — Sasuke respondeu, os braços cruzados, encostando o ombro na porta do quarto. — Está há muito tempo sem celular? 

Naruto conectou o celular ao carregador e olhou para Sasuke.

— Sim, ele está com a bateria bem ruinzinha, eu sinceramente não gostei desse modelo. O meu antigo celular a bateria durava muito mais, e olha que eu era viciado nas redes sociais. Hoje eu tenho mais em função do trabalho.

— Entendo. — Sasuke deu uma olhada em Tamaki, ela ainda desenhava bem entretida no chão. Depois, ele entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, pegando seu celular que estava em cima da mesa. — Eu não gosto muito de redes sociais, mas acabei notando que houve um grande número de seguidores, inclusive de comentários em minhas fotografias.

Sasuke mostrou para Naruto o seu perfil.

Naruto mexeu na cabeça, dando um sorriso contido, ele já devia saber que depois de falar de Sasuke no dia anterior, a revista publicaria os bastidores nas redes sociais, aproveitando o engajamento anterior.

— Desculpe, eu não pensei que isso fosse gerar desconforto em você. Falei sem pensar na repercussão disso.

— Eu não sei se a palavra é desconfortável, algumas pessoas definitivamente não tem o menor bom senso em fazer certos comentários.

— Deixa eu ver. — Naruto abriu uma das fotos que Sasuke publicou quando estiveram em Quioto.

Sasuke realmente não usava muito as redes sociais para publicar coisas pessoais, e por isso a maioria das fotografias eram de paisagens naturais e urbanas. Naquela foto em específico, Sasuke e Tamaki estavam sentados na mesa de uma cafeteria. Era uma foto modesta, com uma boa iluminação, capturando um momento de pai e filha sorrindo. Naruto amava aquela fotografia, e Sasuke também gostava, por isso a publicou.

Mas os comentários falavam sobre porque Naruto namorar alguém que já tinha filhos. E então ele entendeu porque Sasuke falou que as pessoas não tinham bom senso. Também falavam sobre a aparência de Sasuke. Alguns elogiavam, outros diziam que não combinava com Naruto. O que era uma opinião completamente desnecessária.

Naruto apagou as notificações de seu celular antes de verificar todos, eram muitos comentários e engajamento em suas fotografias e publicações em vários sites. Deu uma olhada em algumas publicações mais compartilhadas em um site, a maioria eram vídeos que a revista publicou dos bastidores.

A mais comentada e compartilhada era um vídeo editado com uma música romântica, a cena era Naruto dando para Gaara uma garrafa de água, e em seguida, Gaara retribuindo o mesmo gesto, oferecendo água para Naruto.

— Eu só estava com sede e não podia me mexer. — Naruto deu risada. — Sério, não se incomoda com essas coisas, essas pessoas estão projetando em mim a imagem do personagem que elas são fãs.

— Eles não podem fazer isso para sempre, não é? Você é uma pessoa com sua vida própria e personalidade, se os fãs não compreenderem isso, como será da próxima vez?

Naruto concordou, mas ele não podia impedir de as pessoas pensarem dessa forma. O que poderia fazer, era ser mais cauteloso com o que falava e suas ações. Isso também implicava em tonar momentos simples como beber água, em um transtorno. E parecia ridículo ter que se policiar com todos seus gestos dali em diante, porque as outras pessoas não sabem guardar comentários como aqueles para si mesmo.

— Olha, não tem só gente falando besteira. Tem pessoas falando que você é um gato, e eu não posso dar bobeira. — Ele sorriu e abraçou Sasuke, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

— Também falaram que se você piscasse como fez no vídeo, casavam na hora.

Naruto gargalhou, abraçando um pouco mais apertado na cintura e dando alguns beijinhos em seu pescoço.

— Eles vão ter que se contentar só com aquele vídeo, porque eu só me interesso por uma pessoa. — A língua de Naruto brincou na orelha de Sasuke, enquanto a mão entrava por dentro da camisa dele. — Aliás, eu fiquei esperando aquela foto que você me prometeu.

A mão dele acariciou as costas de Sasuke, enquanto mordia a sua orelha.

— Naruto... agora não podemos. — Sasuke falou baixo, mas de olhos fechados e com a cabeça inclinada, enquanto Naruto o mordia. Eles precisaram se separar, de qualquer forma, quando ouviram a máquina de lavar fazer um som muito alto.

— Papai, a máquina está soltando água e espuma. — Tamaki gritou, pegando todos os lápis do chão e subindo no sofá.

Sasuke havia enviado a máquina de lavar para a assistência técnica, mas já estava tão velha que não havia muito mais o que fazer agora. Ele a desligou e tirou a louça do café da manhã, que felizmente não foi danificada.

— Talvez essa seja a hora da gente fazer nossa primeira compra como casal. — Naruto pegou o pano para limpar o chão, onde a espuma escorria. — Que tal saírmos hoje para comprar aquela máquina de lavar que vimos na televisão uma vez?

Sasuke puxava a água com o rodo, enquanto Naruto passava o pano. Ele concordou, e acabou rindo com a situação, depois que conseguiram limpar tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ressaltando que esse capítulo passa entre os dias 29 e 31 de Julho. Agora estou aqui contabilizando os dias do calendário kkk  
> Tem um termo em inglês, a cueca brief. É uma da Calvin Klein kkk fica a dica.  
> Esse Ministério do trabalho, saúde e bem-estar eu inventei para meu Omegaverse. Beijos e até o próximo.


	36. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXVI

O avião pousou em Sapporo às duas e quarenta, foi uma viagem tranquila de quatro horas. Tamaki viajou na poltrona do meio, entre Naruto e Sasuke. Já fazia mais de um ano que ela viajou de avião, por isso estava tão ansiosa. Além de que, Naruto disse que ela teria um quarto especial no hotel dos pais dele.

— Papai, olha, a nossa mala. — Tamaki apontou para a esteira, onde vinham várias malas. A mala deles era nova, compraram especialmente para a viagem e foi Tamaki quem escolheu. — Tio Naruto, pega a minha mala?

Naruto esticou o braço, pegando a mala. Como era de rodinhas, Tamaki queria empurrar, mas havia muitas pessoas desembarcando. Sasuke pegou a alça da mala para puxar, enquanto Naruto segurava Tamaki no colo.

— Tama-chan, olha ali, meu pai. — Ele disse, mostrando para Tamaki a direção em que estava Minato. Naruto acenou para o pai e sorriu, recebendo um abraço dele.

Tamaki pareceu tímida nos primeiro minutos, enquanto Minato cumprimentava Sasuke e se oferecia para puxar a mala para ele até o carro. Quando saíram do aeroporto, Minato colocou a mala na caçamba da picape de cabine estendida. Era um carro mais compacto, mas excelente para fazer transportes de médio porte. Ele pediu para todos entrarem, enquanto ele pagava o estacionamento na máquina.

— Pai, por que a mãe não veio? — Naruto foi até a máquina de pagamento com Minato, e pegou o ticket da mão dele para fazer o pagamento.

— Ela precisou ficar no hotel, os pais de Sasuke chegaram hoje de manhã.

— Eu pensei que eles só viriam mais tarde. — Naruto inseriu o cartão e digitou a senha para terminar o pagamento. — O que achou deles?

— Não tive muito tempo para conversa, mas os dois lembram muito meus tios. — Minato sorriu, retornando para o carro. — Sua mãe está animada, então já vai preparado para quando chegar lá.

Naruto parou no meio do caminho, sabendo o que aquilo significava.

— Pai, eu sei que a mãe não tem limites, mas me ajuda a manter as coisas no controle.

Minato ainda mantinha aquela expressão tranquila e sorridente. Os dois não partilhavam apenas a mesma altura, mas, também, o mesmo tipo físico e gostos para esportes.

Nascido na Espanha, filho de um espanhol e uma japonesa, Minato possuía uma aparência muito peculiar, os olhos arqueados eram de um tom azul. Um rosto bonito que ia afinando à medida que chegava no maxilar, finalizando no queixo levemente pontudo.

— Filho, eu posso até amenizar o impacto, mas não posso impedir da sua mãe ser ela mesma. Afinal, é isso que a torna tão adorável. — Sua expressão demonstrava como, mesmo depois de anos, os dois ainda eram apaixonados. Ele riu, dando alguns tapinhas nas costas de Naruto. — Está com medo de algo?

— Não é medo, mas o Sasuke já está passando por vários problemas, eu queria que ele relaxasse agora. — Naruto suspirou, havia planejado aquela viagem para as famílias se divertirem. E não fazia sentido agir daquela forma. — Desculpe, eu só estou ansioso, estou falando besteira.

— Esse rapaz é especial, não é?

Naruto não precisou responder, ele apenas olhou para o pai e assentiu. Os dois retornaram para o carro, onde Sasuke e Tamaki já estavam sentados no banco de trás. Minato ofereceu a chave do carro para Naruto dirigir e matar a saudade. Afinal, ele adorava dirigir.

— Eu não sabia que gostava tanto assim de dirigir. — Sasuke comentou, olhando o espelho retrovisor interno, onde podia ver os olhos azuis de Naruto. Ele notou como pai e filho tinham uma similaridade muito grande.

— Naruto foi campeão de circuito de kart juvenil quando tinha quinze anos. — Minato falou, animado, virando-se para trás.

— Pai, não exagera, foi uma competição entre escolas. — Naruto ajeitou o retrovisor e piscou para Sasuke, que ainda olhava para ele. — Foi na sua cidade, em Nayoro.

— Você venceu todas as vezes que competiu, será que um pai não pode se orgulhar do filho? — Minato abriu o porta luvas do carro e pegou algumas balinhas que sempre mantinha guardado ali, entregando algumas para Tamaki. Ela ainda demonstrava timidez, mas aos poucos Minato ia conquistando-a.

A viagem de Sapporo até Shibetsu era de duas horas. Naruto insistiu que seu pai não precisava fazer aquele trajeto, pois eles poderiam pegar o trem, mas isso levaria duas horas a mais do que a viagem de carro. Além disso, Minato precisava fazer algumas paradas ao longo da viagem para pegar as encomendas que Kushina havia feito.

Eles também pararam para fazer um lanche. Tamaki estava um pouco enjoada, por isso comeu pouco. Sasuke ficou preocupado, mas não havia nenhum outro sintoma, além do enjoo. Ela dormiu em seu colo a maior parte da viagem. Enquanto isso, ouvia a conversa de Naruto e Minato no banco da frente. Eles possuíam lembranças sobre quase todos os trechos da estrada que passaram. Era divertido ver como a relação dos dois parecia muito íntima. Naruto falava com Minato sem cerimônia, as vezes até sendo mais rígido que o próprio pai, que ria e o chamava de careta, depois de ser repreendido.

— Ninguém usa essa expressão hoje em dia, pai. — Naruto riu, ainda com a atenção na estrada, embora estivesse só eles viajando naquele trecho.

— Mas não muda o fato de você ser. — Minato gargalhou e o assunto mudou de rumo novamente. — Sasuke, seu irmão vive na Inglaterra, não é? Seus pais parecem muito orgulhosos.

— Sim, meu irmão tem uma bolsa de pesquisa. Imagino que meus pais falaram muito dele. — Sasuke falou, ele havia combinado com a mãe um horário, mas pelo visto ela quis chegar mais cedo ao hotel da família Uzumaki.

— Falaram um pouco dos dois, eles também estão muito orgulhosos de você. Soube que ganhou um prêmio importante de arquitetura.

— Ah! Não é assim tão importante. — Ele ficou um pouco envergonha, principalmente depois de Naruto falar que ele estava sendo modesto. — É importante para quem está iniciando a carreira, como eu, mas somente os anos vão me dar a experiência que preciso para adquirir mais conhecimento.

— Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. Aliás, Kushina com certeza vai querer pedir conselhos sobre a reforma que estamos planejando. — Ele olhou novamente para trás. — Esse hotel sobreviveu a guerra, e à bisavó de Naruto.

— Pai... — Naruto disse, como um pedido de atenção.

Minato gargalhou.

— O que foi? Sua bisavó realmente quase destruiu o hotel. — Minato parecia se divertir com a lembrança, contando para Sasuke que sua avó estourou acidentalmente os fogos de artifício de ano novo dentro do hotel. — Além do rabo do gatinho que ficou todo queimado, ninguém se feriu.

A risada preencheu o carro, Tamaki estava acordada naquele momento e ficou com pena do gato.

— Eu posso ajudar, é claro. — Depois das risadas, Sasuke falou.

— Que ótimo, temos várias ideias para incrementar o hotel. É um lugar muito bonito, tem um campo de girassóis que minha avó começou a plantar depois daquele acidente. As termas naturais são muito agradáveis, mas o movimento caiu. Nós não temos novas atrações interessantes, os novos hotéis da região oferecem uma experiência mais requintada, e nosso hotel é mais rústico. — Minato virou-se para Naruto. — É assim que fala, filho?

— Sim, é rústico, mas não é algo ruim. — Naruto mantinha as duas mãos no volante, enquanto falava para Sasuke a situação. — Eu disse para eles que poderiam modernizar um pouco o hotel, mas sem perder a característica local. As pessoas que buscam se hospedar lá, não estão esperando um tratamento como na cidade, o que eles buscam é justamente essa simplicidade da vida no campo. Mas o lugar é muito antigo, precisa mesmo de reforma.

— Agora estamos lotados porque o Asuka vai tocar no festival de verão.

— É Asura, pai.

— Isso, esse do cabelo azul. Sua mãe até aprendeu a cantar uma música, tem um grupo de fãs muito animadas que não param de ouvir faz uns três dias.

— É dever da cidade pensar na movimentação da economia local, não tem nenhum projeto ao longo do ano para manter o interesse dos visitantes? — A questão que Sasuke trouxe levou a vários tipos de discussões, incluindo a política local. Minato era muito calmo em sua fala, não havia reações enérgicas ao falar sobre as políticas locais e o pouco incentivo da prefeitura de Hokkaido.

Sasuke logo reconheceu a plantação de girassóis, que Naruto falou anteriormente. Não era uma plantação muito grande, mas olhando pela janela do carro, parecia bem aprofundada e dando um destaque na casa de madeira.

— Ali já é o hotel. — Minato apontou. — Nós unimos os dois pátios antigos e criamos uma nova recepção e uma sala de jantar para os hóspedes. Ao lado tem os chalés, eles foram reformados nos anos oitenta, a única coisa que eu mexi foi a fiação elétrica.

— Pai, conta pro Sasuke daquele chalé.

— Qual?

— O com fantasma. — Naruto deu uma risada, enquanto Tamaki falava que não gostava de fantasmas.

— Ah! Mas esse é um fantasma legal. — Minato falou para ela. — Uma noite nós vimos as luzes acenderem e apagarem no chalé doze. Era tarde da noite, então eu fui ver quem estava hospedado lá, mas não havia nenhum registro. Então achamos estranho e fomos ver o que era.

— Fala como a mãe tava. — Naruto não parava de rir enquanto dirigia, e não podia ver Tamaki segurando no braço de Sasuke, escondendo o rosto.

— Eu estava com uma lanterna na mão e a Kushina pegou uma vassoura. Eu disse “se for um fantasma, você acha que vai ferir ele com a vassoura?” e daí ela trocou a vassoura por uma vela. Eu não lembro bem o que ela disse, mas a gente chegou lá e não encontrou nada estranho. De repente, quando a gente saía, a luz acendeu de novo e nós levamos um susto, mas era um esquilo pendurado no fio da lâmpada, e cada vez que ele puxava, ligava a luz e o ventilador.

— Viu, Tamaki, não era um fantasma. — Naruto deu uma viradinha rápida, vendo a menina com a cabeça escondida. Tamaki ergueu a cabeça e Naruto pediu para ela dar uma risadinha.

— Não quero dormir no quarto do esquilo fantasma. — Tamaki apertou a mão no braço de Sasuke. — Eu vou dormir com o papai.

— Tudo bem, Tamaki, era só um bichinho. — Sasuke falou, acariciando a mão nos cabelos dela. — Você não gosta dos animais?

— Gosto, mas esse eu não quero ver. — A voz dela ficou manhosa.

— Eu vou levar você para ver outros bichinhos, Tama-chan. — Naruto comentou. — Pai, ainda tem aqueles pôneis na chácara do vizinho?

— Não, eles venderam.

— Ah! Que pena.

— Eu quero os pôneis. — Tamaki pediu e Naruto se arrependeu por ter comentado sobre os pôneis naquele momento.

Ao estacionar o carro na frente da casa, Naruto tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro, abrindo a porta de trás para pegar Tamaki no colo, tentando conversar com ela sobre o esquilo fantasma que não existia. Sasuke quis ajudar Minato a tirar as malas da caçamba da picape, com isso, ele também ajudou a tirar as encomendas que a mãe de Naruto havia solicitado. Mas alguns sacos eram pesados e estavam sujos, por isso Minato pediu para que ele não se preocupasse, que levaria tudo para a garagem. Ele entrou no carro e dirigiu.

— A garagem é do outro lado. — Naruto comentou.

— Não é muito eficiente, não é? No inverno ou quando chove, eles precisam retornar andando?

— Isso mesmo, seria melhor se tivesse uma entrada lá da garagem, mas precisaria aumentar a estrutura. Você pode dar uma olhada depois.

Sasuke concordou. Desde que viu os campos de girassóis e a casa, ele começou a fazer alguns planejamentos na cabeça. Se tivesse uma prancheta em mãos agora, faria um belo desenho.

Eles ouviram então as vozes animadas vindo da garagem, e logo depois Minato estava voltando na companhia de Kushina e Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke.

— Olha, papai, é a vovó. — Tamaki desceu do colo de Naruto e correu para os braços de Mikoto, recebendo um abraço e um beijo. Sasuke caminhou sem pressa até a mãe, para cumprimentá-la, mas quem o abraçou primeiro foi Kushina.

Ela era uma mulher mais baixa que Naruto, porém não tão baixa quanto a sua mãe. Seus cabelos eram muito longos e estavam presos apenas com uma presilha, deixando uma mecha de cabelo pintado de um vermelho intenso caindo na lateral.

O abraço da mãe de Naruto foi sem cerimônia, ela apertou as mãos em suas costas, e o beijou no rosto. Tamanha intimidade o deixou um pouco envergonhado, mas não achou desagradável. O cheiro de Kushiha remetia ao campo, lembrava o cheiro de sua mãe quando ele era criança.

Sasuke ergueu as mãos e retribuiu o abraço, quando isso ocorreu, as mãos de Kushiha foram ainda mais fortes ao redor dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

— Eu estava ansiosa para conhecer você. — Ela disse, enquanto seus olhos perscrurtava o rosto de Sasuke e depois afastou-se um pouco, segurando suas mãos para ver o restante. — É muito mais bonito do que nas fotos.

— Fotos? — Sasuke olhou para trás, Naruto balançou a cabeça, dizendo que ele não mandou nenhuma foto.

— Eu mostrei algumas fotos para ela. — Mikoto comentou, depois cumprimentou o filho com um abraço e um beijo.

— Onde está o pai?

— Lá atrás, mexendo no barco, já está pensando em pescar amanhã cedo. — Mikoto sorriu, parada ao lado de Kushina, que parecia mais ansiosa ainda em conhecer Tamaki.

— Filha, cumprimente a mãe do Naruto. — Sasuke segurou a mão dela, aproximando-se de Kushina. Um pouco tímida, Tamaki moveu a cabecinha para fazer uma reverência de cortesia, dizendo um “oi” bem fraco.

— Pode me chamar de vovó também. — Kushina abaixou-se, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão, enquanto alisava os cabelos de Tamaki. — Quer conhecer o seu quarto?

Tamaki arregalou os olhos e se assustou.

— Eu não quero ver o esquilo fantasma. — Ela disse, se escondendo atrás das pernas de Sasuke.

Kushina não entendeu nada sobre o que ela falava, então Naruto explicou que estavam contando a história do fantasma do chalé.

— Ah! O esquilo, tudo bem, Tamaki-chan... já faz muitos anos isso. O esquilo já se mudou, ele mora agora em outra casinha. — Kushina estendeu a mão e perguntou novamente se ela queria ver o quarto agora. — Eu soube que você gosta da Elsa, por isso decidi fazer uma decoração inspirada nela, quer ver?

Tamaki moveu a cabeça e concordou, pegando na mão de Kushina, mas por via das dúvidas, ela também pegou a mão de Mikoto. Nesse tempo, Minato já havia levado a mala de Tamaki para o quarto dela, e as outras malas ele estava levando para o chalé onde Sasuke e Naruto ficariam hospedados.

— Sua mãe disse que é melhor vocês ficarem aqui para ter privacidade. — Minato colocou a mala no chão e entregou a chave do chalé para o filho.

— Pai, onde está o vovô? — Naruto perguntou, dando uma olhada no chalé, depois virou-se para ver melhor a varanda pequena com um banco de madeira. Aquele chalé possuía uma bela vista para a plantação de girassóis.

— Viajou com seu padrinho, eles voltam antes de você ir embora. — Minato pediu para eles descansarem da viagem, fechando a porta em seguida.

— E aí, o que achou até agora? — Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos e observou Sasuke, que empurrava a mala para mais perto da cama.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, jogando alguns fios de cabelo para trás. Ele sorriu e aproximou-se dos braços abertos de Naruto, para um abraço.

— Estou adorando, seus pais são muito gentis. — Sasuke beijou rapidamente os lábios de Naruto, antes de se virar e procurar uma toalha para tomar um banho.

— Desculpe sobre a história do fantasma, não achei que a Tamaki fosse ficar tão sensível.

— Tamaki estava um pouco enjoada a viagem toda, quando ela se sentir melhor, vai esquecer disso. — Ele se virou novamente, com a toalha na mão. — Mas ela não vai se esquecer dos pôneis.

— É, eu sei, vou ter que arrumar um pônei. — Ele riu, não resistindo em beijar Sasuke mais um vez, antes de deixá-lo tomar o banho. Como o banheiro do chalé era bem pequeno, Naruto não se ofereceu a ir com Sasuke, mas estava lá quando ele saiu do chuveiro com a toalha enrolada no corpo. A pele ainda bem quente e cheirosa do banho tomado. Ele o beijou novamente, alisando as mãos na cintura de Sasuke, enquanto o puxava para a cama.

O chalé de madeira era ideal para uma cama de casal pequena, um móvel com gavetas e duas poltronas na frente de uma lareira. O ambiente com poucos móveis não deixava o lugar menos agradável, a madeira trazia essa sensação de conforto. Além disso, a proposta do local era aproveitar os espaços externos.

Sasuke deixou-se relaxar na cama, estava mesmo cansado da viagem de carro e de avião. Ele se deitou de lado, enquanto Naruto puxava a toalha de seu corpo.

— Nossas mães devem ter conversado sobre muitas coisas. — Ele falou, enquanto afofava o travesseiro. Apesar dos beijos de Naruto, estava cansado.

— Se tiver algo vergonhoso para contar, a hora é essa, antes que elas revelem na mesa do almoço. — Naruto fez Sasuke rir, e isso era sempre agradável. Ele deitou-se, abraçando Sasuke pelas costas e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro do lado. Apesar de adorar dirigir, já havia perdido o hábito de fazer longas viagens de carro na direção. E agora também estava bem cansado.

— Não fiz muitas coisas vergonhosas na infância, eu acho que só ficava em casa e brincava com meu irmão.

— Sério? Nenhuma briga, crise existencial ou travessura?

— Talvez uma. — Sasuke girou o corpo na cama, apoiando o joelho entre as pernas de Naruto, que deixou a mão em sua cintura, fazendo um carinho. — Eu não gostava de fazer aulas de educação física, então tentei fugir da escola uma vez.

— Que feio. — Naruto riu. — Tamaki tem a quem puxar.

— Pois é, mas mamãe diz que eu também tentei fugir de casa uma vez.

— Uau, você é realmente um rebelde. — O beijo de Naruto foi sobre os cabelos que caíam na testa de Sasuke, ele apenas moveu a cabeça para tirar os fios e sorriu. — E para onde você foi?

— Para o depósito, fiquei lá até a hora do jantar.

A gargalhada que Naruto deu o fez mover-se na cama, de tanto rir.

— O que mais você aprontou, senhor rebelde. — Naruto voltou a abraçá-lo, notando o rosto corado de Sasuke. — Na adolescência, não ficou trancado em um armário de vassouras com ninguém para dar uns beijos?

— Que?! Não. Porque, você fez isso?

— Não era um armário de vassouras, mas onde guardavam a roupa de cama do hotel.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, estava deitado bem próximo de Naruto. Ele podia ver os belos olhos azuis e a curva do nariz quase roçando sua bochecha.

— Talvez você tenha mais histórias vergonhas para contar do que eu.

— É, talvez. — Eles se beijaram e não demorou para Sasuke pegar no sono.

Quando acordou, Sasuke esfregou a ponta dos dedos nos olhos e mexeu nos cabelos. Ele estava sozinho na cama, então se levantou e abriu a mala para pegar uma roupa e se vestir. Já era quase seis horas, Sasuke arrumou a mala e depois saiu da cabana, encontrando Naruto brincando com um cachorro muito peludo.

A paisagem naquele horário era incrível, a luz do sol se pondo alaranjado e misturava-se com a cor azul do céu. As cabanas ficavam em uma fileira, mas com pelo menos alguns metros de distância. Cada uma possuía uma varanda e algumas até dois andares. Eram vinte no total. Logo a frente, a plantação de girassóis e a casa principal. Ali, pelo que Minato disse, havia mais alguns quartos para hóspedes da família, mas estavam sendo ocupados pelos pais de Sasuke e o padrinho de Naruto.

— Venha, Sasuke, vem conhecer o Tofu. — Naruto arremessou a bolinha para longe e o cachorro ficou olhando a bolinha voar e cair na grama. — Vai pegar, Tofu.

O cachorro peludo apoiou o corpo preguiçoso nas patas traseiras e coçou o pescoço, fazendo a coleira chacoalhar, enquanto a língua ficava pendurada para fora da boca. Naruto reclamou com o cachorro, mas ele não se importou com a bronca, deu meia volta e foi correndo em direção aos girassóis.

Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto e ganhou um beijo, ele pediu desculpas por ter dormido muito, mas Naruto disse que ele não dormiu nem uma hora completa.

— Eu não quero parecer mal educado e ficar dormindo enquanto minha mãe cuida da Tamaki. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça, mas depois respirou aquele ar puro e sorriu, estava gostando muito daquele lugar. Possuía uma paz agradável e a natureza ao redor era inspiradora. Isso o fazia se lembrar da casa de seus pais. — Onde fica o lago?

— Lá mais para baixo, atrás da casa, tem alguns pedalinhos velhos e um barco para pescar. Quer tentar depois?

Sasuke não era muito fã de barcos e pedalinhos, mas parecia divertido fazer isso com Tamaki.

— Depois, acho melhor ir falar com meus pais agora. — Ele ajeitou a gola da camisa e os cabelos.

— Você não quer mudar de roupa? Pode ficar a vontade. — Naruto olhou para ele de cima a baixo e Sasuke também se olhou.

— Eu estou à vontade. — Ele disse, dando mais uma olhada em sua roupa. Vestia uma calça de alfaiataria de sarja na cor creme, a camisa era em tom mais rosado com listras finas e um pouco mais largas. Sasuke dobrou a manga da camisa, para dar um ar mais descontraído, porém ele ainda estava elegante como sempre se vestia no dia a dia.

— Você está lindo. — Naruto pegou a mão dele e a beijou. Eles foram andando devagar até a casa principal e encontram-se com alguns dos hóspedes no caminho, que pareciam estar voltando do lago.

Ao longo do caminho, Sasuke fez algumas anotações mentais sobre a arquitetura do local. Era de fato bem antigo e não muito bem aproveitado a luz natural do sol iluminando as cabanas com a primeira hora da manhã. Assim que notou, já havia chegado na entrada da casa, onde ficava a recepção do hotel. Isso dava um ar mais familiar ao hotel, porém perdia também a privacidade familiar.

— Papai, olha, o tio me deu um esquilinho. — Tamaki estava sentada no banco da varana lateral. O esquilo a verdade era um urso de pelúcia. Isso a fez perder o medo da história do esquilo fantasma.

— Tama-chan, esse esquilo era meu, eu dormia com ele. — Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela no banco. — Agora ele vai poder dormir com você.

Sasuke procurou pela mãe e o pai, encontrando-os na sala. Alguns hóspedes caminhavam livremente pelo ambiente, e Sasuke continuou pensando sobre a integração do hotel com a casa da família de Naruto.

— Pai, como está? — Ele perguntou para Fugaku, depois de dar um abraço. — Tem tomado seus remédios direito?

— Sim, sim, não se preocupe. — Fugaku deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do filho, e eles se sentaram para conversar. Minato esteve ocupado durante todo esse tempo, enquanto Kushina também estava atarefada ao atender os clientes que fechavam a conta e outros que chegavam.

— Desculpe por isso, querido. — Kushina teve um minuto de descanso, quando os hóspedes deixaram a recepção. — Estamos com pouco espaço para família, quase todos os ambientes são parte do hotel, mas eu prometo que vamos poder jantar todos juntos logo mais. A cozinheira está preparando uma comida maravilhosa.

Sasuke agradeceu, um pouco preocupado por ter sobrecarregado os pais de Naruto justamente naquela semana em que o hotel estava movimentado.

O jantar foi servido algum tempo depois, Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, a sala de jantar era bem ampla e havia várias mesas com cadeiras. A maior mesa ficou com a família de Naruto, eles conversaram e riram com as lembranças que Kushina e Minato contavam sobre o hotel e os clientes mais estranhos.

— Hoje o horário do jantar não está muito movimentado, por causa do festival que está acontecendo na cidade. — Minato falava enquanto servia Kushina e Mikoto com mais bebida, somente Fugaku não podia beber, e ficou apenas no suco. — Mas, geralmente, os hóspedes comem aqui. Temos uma cozinheira e alguns auxiliares.

— Come mais, filho, parece até que emagreceu desde a última vez que a gente se viu. — Mikoto direcionou a tigela com alguns cortes de carne para Sasuke comer, e ele acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que estava satisfeito.

— Ele está emagrecendo graças as corridas que estamos fazendo. — Naruto disse, piscando para Sasuke.

— Não acredito. — Mikoto deu uma risadinha leve. — Sasuke sempre fugiu de qualquer atividade física a vida toda.

— Mas agora ele levanta todo dia as seis da manhã comigo para correr, né?

— Que ótimo, uma vida saudável naquela cidade é importante. — Fugaku concluiu, um pouco irritado por ainda ter que beber apenas suco.

— Sasuke fazia umas dietas malucas quando era adolescente. — Mikoto pousou as mãos sobre a mesa, ela possuía uma expressão séria com a lembrança. — Itachi sempre o animava e levava ele para andar de bicicleta e nadar no rio. Mas depois que voltava para casa, ninguém o tirava do quarto, não queria mais nada.

— Me conta mais. — Naruto apoiou o queixo na mão, enquanto Sasuke balançava a cabeça, não tão envergonhado quanto achou que ficaria. — Ele dava muito trabalho quando era pequeno?

Sasuke sabia que a mãe adorava falar dessa época, por isso nem ficou constrangido.

— Quando ele tinha quatro anos, eu o levei até Sapporo para participar de um concurso onde o vencedor iria estrelar um comercial. Como o Itachi já era mais velho, levei o Sasuke. Só que ele era muito introvertido, não falava com nenhuma pessoa estranha e nem sorria. Mas eu pensei que na hora ele poderia se animar, ou as pessoas fossem gostar dele, Sasuke sempre foi um menino muito bonito, e no fundo eu pensava que ele poderia ser um ator.

— Ele tem mesmo um tipo de galã. — Kushina ergueu o copo de saquê em seguida e bebeu em um gole o restante. — Eu também levava o Naruto para esses concurso desde pequeno, ele adorava.

— Pois o Sasuke odiava, eu só tentei duas vezes, para nunca mais. — Mikoto suspirou, agradecendo Kushina por colocar mais bebida em seu corpo. — Da última vez, ele fez um escândalo porque um menino o empurrou, então um garotinho o ajudou a se levantar, e deu um ursinho marrom que ele tem até hoje, né filho?

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, concordando.

— Eu dei para Tamaki, é o ursinho marrom que fica na estante. — Sasuke olhou para Naruto, pois ele saberia qual era o urso.

— Espera... — Kushina moveu a mão, os olhos estavam já miúdos pela bebida que ingeria desde o início do jantar, e isso já havia se passado quase duas horas. — Esse concurso que você falou, era aquele da criança que faria o comercial de uma pasta de dente?

— Isso mesmo, era uma marca nova, e eles queria crianças sorridentes. Eu realmente não sei por que achei que o Sasuke fosse sorrir para aquele tanto de jurados de cara amarrada. — Mikoto esticou a mão e segurou a do filho, pedindo desculpas por isso.

— Já passou, mãe, eu nem me lembro disso. — Sempre que ouvia aquela história, Sasuke achava graça, porque suas fotos de quando era crianças estava sempre emburrado ou tentando se esconder. Então não sabia por que a mãe o levou para participar desse tipo de concurso.

Nesse momento, Kushina levantou-se da mesa, levando o seu copo de saquê. Ela pediu ajuda para que Minato encontrasse a caixa de álbum de fotos. Naruto pegou a garrafa de saquê, dizendo que a hora das fotos constrangedoras chegou. Eles retornaram com uma caixa grande e várias fotografias. Conforme iam pegando as fotos, eles passavam para todos na mesa olharem. Sasuke aproveitou e deu uma olhava em como era o hotel nas fotos antigas, notando que não viu algumas construções.

— Onde é isso? — Ele perguntou para Naruto, mostrando uma fotografia com uma estufa de jardim.

— Era a estufa de bonsai da vovó, mas foi destruído em uma tempestade, já tem mais de quinze anos. E esse aqui era o antigo depósito, hoje é aquele chalé de dois andares. Aqui tem foto das termas, amanhã podemos tomar um banho lá.

— É compartilhada?

— A maior é, mas tem uma privada. — Naruto virou-se para Minato, perguntando se ainda havia a terma privada.

— Sim, mas está fechada para a manutenção, uma das pedras deslizaram e tem o risco de cair. — Minato tirou então um antigo álbum da caixa e Kushina animou-se, dizendo que era esse.

Ela fez um pouco de mistério, enquanto olhava as páginas do álbum, até que o levou onde Mikoto estava sentada.

— Veja isso, veja esses dois juntos. — Kushina apontou para a fotografia e Mikoto abriu a boca espantada. — Não é ele?

— Sim, é ele. — Mikoto chamou Sasuke, movendo a mão. — Venha ver, é você.

Sasuke se levantou de sua cadeira, e Naruto fez o mesmo. Eles pararam atrás da cadeira de Mikoto e olharam as duas fotografias. Uma era de várias crianças em pé uma ao lado da outra sobre um palco. Naruto era facilmente reconhecível, era a única criança com os cabelos claros. Ao lado dele, um menino parecia se esconder, olhando para baixo, com a cabeça virada para o lado. Era Sasuke. Na outra fotografia, Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados no chão brincando com um urso marrom.

— Eu não me lembro disso. — Naruto falou, pegando o álbum. — Nem do urso.

— Minato tinha acabado de comprar esse urso, por isso você não lembra. — Kushina olhou depois para Sasuke e em seguida para Naruto. — Veja só, vocês realmente tinham que se encontrar nessa vida.

Sasuke segurou o álbum, era surpreendente, mas também compreensível, se for pensar que eles tinham apenas um ano de diferença de idade e viviam em cidades pequenas muito próximas uma da outra. Ele olhou novamente a foto, não se lembrava desse dia também, apenas a lembrança de sua mãe contado que um garotinho estrangeiro deu para ele um ursinho. Ele riu, mostrando depois para Tamaki as fotografias, que ela estava curiosa em ver.

— Olha, papai, é o príncipe Urso Marrom. — Ela apontou para o bichinho, em seguida, outras fotografias chamaram a atenção da menina e de todos na mesa. Sasuke observou aquela cena e suspirou, gostando da sensação quente em seu peito.

Desde que deixaram Osaka, ele vinha se sentindo mais leve, não havia as preocupações anteriores perturbando sua mente. Embora soubesse que fosse impossível de fugir delas, mas, agora? Agora ele estava aproveitando aquele momento de paz.

Naruto andou até ele e segurou sua mão, os dois caminharam pela varanda que circulava toda a casa. A noite possuía uma brisa agradável, e não havia barulho além dos sons da natureza.

— Quem diria que você poderia ter sido modelo no meu lugar. — Naruto apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sasuke, enquanto o abraçava.

— Aquela fotografia é a prova de que eu não tenho habilidades necessárias para essa profissão. — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo antes de beijá-lo.

— Quantas vezes mais a gente cruzou o caminho um do outro, hein? Eu costumava ir de bicicleta para Nayoro com meus amigos. Também participava dos eventos escolares.

— Lembra que eu não gostava de sair do meu quarto? — Sasuke ganhou um beijo no rosto, e depois ele virou-se para olhar Naruto. — Talvez, se eu tivesse ido a mais jogos, ou aos festivais...

— É, mas tudo bem, porque você me encontrou do mesmo jeito. — Naruto acariciou o rosto de Sasuke, a ponta dos dedos alisando a pele macia e quente. Ele aproximou os lábios, roçando-os levemente antes de aprofundar o beijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando desenvolvi o roteiro da história eu queria muito que eles viessem de cidades vizinhas e tivessem se conhecido quando eram pequenos, algo parecido com o que houve com um casal chinês, que descobriram que tiraram uma foto na adolescência no mesmo lugar e só se conheceram depois de 20 anos e casaram.   
> Por isso lá no começo da história eu falo tanto que eles são de cidades vizinhas e o Naruto até comenta no capítulo 3 que eles teriam competido nos jogos escolares, mas o Sasuke não saia da sala kkk
> 
> Enfim, era para ser no capítulo da Mudança do Naruto, mas achei que ficaria muito mais engraçado as mães falando da infância deles.


	37. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXVII

O sol ainda não havia nascido quando Naruto despertou Sasuke. Mesmo sonolento, ele se levantou e vestiu-se, calçando os sapatos, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke e com a outra ele pegou duas toalhas enroladas, colocando embaixo do braço.

— Naruto, aonde estamos indo? — Sasuke não teve tempo nem de lavar o rosto ou escovar os dentes. Ele olhou ao redor, as lanternas estavam acessas e iluminavam um caminho de pedrinhas pelo chão.

— Vamos aproveitar o dia.

— Dia? — Sasuke ouviu a risada de Naruto. Eles desceram alguns degraus de madeira e daquele ângulo já podia ver o lago. A água mal se movia com a calmaria do fim da madrugada. Naruto o ajudou a entrar no barco, depois pediu para Sasuke segurar as toalhas. — O que vamos fazer exatamente?

— Fugindo um pouco. — Naruto empurrou o barco de pequeno porte, molhando os pés, pulando para dentro em seguida. Ele ligou o motor de popa do barco e manejou as hélices pelo manche.

Sasuke logo sentiu o vento bagunçar seus cabelos, fechando os olhos. Assim que o barco parou, ele olhou para Naruto, que mudava de posição, esticando as toalhas para que eles pudessem se deitar no barco. Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Naruto, Sasuke podia ter uma visão muito mais bonita do céu, com as estrelas ainda iluminando, até o nascer do sol. Naruto abraçou Sasuke, roçando os lábios em sua bochecha.

— Obrigado por isso. — Sasuke disse, beijando-o. Naruto apertou as mãos pela cintura dele, mas logo depois se levantou.

— Vamos mergulhar — Ele disse, ficando em pé e tirando a roupa.

— Que? — Sasuke sentou-se no barco e o viu pular na água. O lago, antes calmo, criou uma onda, espalhando-se com a movimentação. Ele ficou preocupado, mas depois que Naruto mergulhou, não demorou para retornar a superfície.

— Está tudo bem, o lago não é fundo. — Naruto ainda perguntou se Sasuke queria entrar, mas sabia que existia a possibilidade de ele não aceitar.

— Acho melhor não. — Sasuke continuou sentado, mas sorriu para Naruto.

— Vem, eu seguro você. Prometo não soltar.

Sasuke pensou um momento, e depois olhou para o lago. Ele moveu a cabeça e deu um outro sorriso, tirando a camiseta que vestia, mas manteve a calça moletom. Sasuke não deu um mergulho tão animado como Naruto fez, mas ele entrou na água. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não nadava em um lago, ou no mar, ou sequer em uma piscina.

Naruto segurou-o pela cintura, e Sasuke tirou o excesso de água do cabelo. Não estava muito frio, embora a brisa fresca da manhã causasse um calafrio pelo corpo. Mas o abraço de Naruto amenizava e emitia calor. Eles mergulharam juntos e depois nadaram. Naruto o puxou novamente para um abraço, beijando-o em seguida. Sasuke apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e fechou os olhos, enquanto o corpo boiava tranquilamente na água.

— Eu estava mesmo precisando de um momento assim. — Disse, enquanto a água do lago movia mais calma, depois de eles pararem de se movimentar muito.

— Vamos aproveitar esses cinco dias afastados do resto do mundo. — Naruto entrelaçou os dedos das mãos de Sasuke e sorriu para ele. — Sem trabalho, sem internet, só nós dois.

Naruto estava determinado em fazer daquela viagem o mais relaxante possível para o namorado. Depois dele inesperadamente ter sido um dos assuntos mais comentados do dia, naquela viagem para Ikeda, Sasuke restringiu seu perfil nas redes sociais e apagou outros que já não usava mais. Naruto, por sua vez, manteve seus perfis apenas para atualizações esporádicas para os fãs, sendo gerido pelo assistente que Tsunade indicou, mas também poderia publicar algumas fotografias aqui e ali.

Antes de chegarem a Shibetsu, a única postagem dele foi uma foto da janela do avião, com uma mensagem dizendo que iria descansar.

Naruto ainda teve uma conversa com o gerente de marketing da peça, que adorou o engajamento dos bastidores. Com isso, decidiram com os produtores de gravar os bastidores da peça na noite de estreia. Dessa forma, Naruto parou de falar ou daria mais ideias para ele.

Já fazia onze dias desde o lançamento da revista do mês de agosto, e Naruto recebia diversos elogios pela capa, afinal, era uma das revistas mais conceituadas de moda e entretenimento da atualidade. E com tiragens internacionais. Sua mãe havia comprado uma pilha de revistas e deixado em todos os quartos do hotel, e uma outra pilha na recepção para todo mundo ver.

Sasuke não se incomodou, ele próprio viu a revista e leu a entrevista, achando tudo bonito e de bom gosto. Mas combinaram de ficarem offline naquela viagem. Como na segunda-feira foi feriado, eles aproveitaram o restante das férias de Sasuke para fazer aquela viagem. Apenas cinco dias não era tempo suficiente para fazer tudo o que Naruto planejava, mas já estavam indo bem, aproveitando o dia desde o primeiro raio de sol.

Naruto ajudou Sasuke a subir no barco, colocando a toalha ao redor de seus ombros.

— Quer aprender? — Naruto perguntou, depois que eles se secaram e vestiram as roupas.

— A pilotar o barco? — Sasuke lançou um olhar incerto, formando uma ruga na testa.

— Sim, esse é muito simples. — Naruto ficou em pé no barco, ele mantinha um ótimo equilíbrio. — O ideal é andar com colete, mas o lago está com um nível baixo e você sentiu, né? Dava para alcançar o chão as vezes. Mesmo assim, segurança é importante, mas você tá comigo e eu tenho um certificado de salva vidas. — Naruto deu uma piscadinha.

Sasuke sorriu, ele não sabia disso.

— Sério?

— Nas férias de verão da faculdade eu vinha visitar meus pais, e costumava trabalhar em um resort lá em Sapporo. Foi só um trabalho esporádico, mas precisava fazer o curso, ainda aproveitei e fiz um comercial para esse resort. Minha mãe queria porque queria o banner que ficava na área de convivência do hotel. Era uma foto minha de boné, colete, apito e tudo o mais.

Naruto riu, pedindo para Sasuke sentar-se onde ele estava, ao lado do motor.

— Você sabe pilotar barcos maiores? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Meu avô quem gosta de barcos, ele me ensinou um pouco, mas não me arrisco fora desse lago. — Naruto ajeitou a toalha nos ombros e sugeriu para Sasuke sentar-se um pouco mais inclinado em relação ao manche do motor. — É uma leve inclinação, quarenta e cinco graus está bom, ou sua coluna vai ficar dolorida. Não podemos sentar em frente ao manche, pois se tiver uma parada brusca, ele vai machucar suas costas. Os manches foram feitos para pilotar sentado à direita e com a mão esquerda. Se você achar que precisa de estabilidade para dar mais firmeza, então abre mais as pernas, uma para cada lado. Veja, você segura o manche e direciona de um lado para o outro. Conforme você mexe, as hélices debaixo da água mudam a direção e o barco vai para onde você quiser.

Sasuke ouviu com atenção, e sentiu o manche mais duro para manusear. Naruto falou para ele segurar mais firme, em seguida, puxou a alavanca para a ignição do motor e sentou-se um pouco mais afastado, para que Sasuke pudesse ter uma posição melhor para pilotar.

— Não é difícil, mas esse impulso deixa o manche mais duro. — Sasuke observou, sentindo o músculo do braço mais rígido. Como o lago não era muito grande, eles chegaram à borda rapidamente e Naruto o ajudou a desligar o motor e depois a descer do barco.

Enquanto voltavam para o quarto, encontraram Minato abrindo as portas da varanda da casa. Ele os convidou para o café da manhã e Naruto pediu alguns minutos para que pudessem tomar banho. Os minutos se transforaram em um hora inteira. O banheiro era muito apertado, mas isso não era um grande problema para aquela posição.

***

Sasuke penteava os cabelos, enquanto observava Naruto terminar de se vestir. Ele sorriu, pensando nos dois nadando no lago, não imaginava que faria tal coisa naquela hora da manhã.

Eles foram tomar o café da manhã e encontraram os pais de Sasuke em uma mesa.

— Tamaki ainda está dormindo? — Sasuke perguntou, enquanto a mãe servia para ele uma xícara de café.

— Sim, mas deixa, crianças tem que dormir bastante, daqui a pouco ela se levanta.

Mesmo assim, quando terminaram de tomar o café da manhã, Sasuke preparou uma bandeja com comida para a filha. Ele foi até o quarto e abriu a porta com cuidado, segurando a bandeja com a outra mão.

Na noite anterior, viu rapidamente o quarto quando a colocou para dormir. Mas, agora com a luz do dia já iluminando o ambiente, ele podia ver melhor os detalhes. Eram poucos móveis, mas bem organizados no espaço, com uma cama de solteiro onde Tamaki dormia, um guarda-roupa de duas portas e uma estante cheia de brinquedos. A maioria eram miniatura de carrinhos e bonequinhos de animes e jogos em geral.

— Esse era o quarto do Naruto. — Kushina falou em um tom baixo para não acordar Tamaki. Ela estava parada ao lado da porta, segurando a maçaneta. — Minato e eu pintamos as paredes com essa cor lavanda, porque o Naruto disse que a Tama-chan gosta.

— Obrigado, não era necessário ter esse trabalho. — Sasuke colocou a bandeja numa mesa pequena que provavelmente também foi de Naruto, quando ele era pequeno. As cadeiras também eram bem baixinhas.

— Essa mesinha estava no depósito, então nos lixamos e passamos verniz.

— Ficou ótima, Tamaki tem uma parecida no quarto dela. — Sasuke também notou que havia algumas bonecas no meio dos brinquedos, eram todas novas. — Soube que estão querendo reformar o hotel.

— Sim, querer eu sempre quis, o problema é conseguir.

— Entendo, é uma despesa muito alta dependendo do que querem reformar.

— Nós tentamos algumas vezes, fizemos umas mudanças pequenas, mas tivemos problemas com a última empreiteira que contratamos. Então o projeto ficou pausado, isso tem quase dez anos, as plantas que eles fizeram ainda estão guardada.

— Eu posso ver? — Sasuke sentiu-se empolgado e Kushina concordou, pedindo alguns minutos pois ela precisava encontrar as plantas, e era Minato quem sabia onde estavam.

Foi nesse tempo que Tamaki acordou, cheia de energia e uma vontade de explorar todo o hotel, já que no dia anterior estava tarde para entrar no lago.

Sasuke primeiro pediu que ela comesse todo o café da manhã e escovasse os dentes. Também havia um banquinho no banheiro, para que Tamaki alcançasse a pia e se visse no espelho. Assim que Sasuke terminou de passar o protetor solar na filha, ela correu animada para ir com os avós para o lago, passear de barco.

Fugaku estava totalmente equipado para pescaria, enquanto Mikoto carregava uma bolsa com guloseimas para eles comerem. Sasuke procurou por Kushina, aproveitando para sondar o espaço. A recepção e a sala de estar da família ficavam praticamente no mesmo lugar, enquanto o pátio tornou-se um salão coberto para refeições. Os quartos de hóspedes ficavam à direita, onde estavam seus pais, e os quartos do casal, e aquele que Tamaki dormia, à esquerda. Numa segunda ala do hotel, havia um pequeno pátio, com um jardim e uma trilha de pedras que seguia para as termas. O paisagismo do jardim não parecia adequado para um local quente como aquele.

Mikoto seria a pessoa mais indicada para fazer um paisagismo nesse lugar. Sasuke conversaria com a mãe depois, quando tivesse um tempo.

— Encontrei. — Sasuke ouviu a voz de Kushina, a terma estava interditada para que fosse removido a pedra que deslizou. — Você está aqui, quer olhar as termas?

— Podemos?

— Claro, a pedra que deslizou está mais para baixo, mas sabe como são os hóspedes... eles perdem a noção e aprontam. — Kushina estava com os cabelos presos em uma trança, ela usava uma calça jeans e camiseta branca, com uma estampa do hotel. Ela era uma mulher de quarenta e oito anos, e possuía um sotaque forte. Naruto havia tido que sua mãe era italiana e que ela estudou na Inglaterra na mesma época que Minato, talvez seja por isso que o sotaque dela era tão peculiar.

Eles foram caminhando pela trilha de pedras e o jardim começou a se expandir, conforme as pedras naturais iam aparecendo. Havia um declive e alguns degraus, o corrimão era de madeira e estava um pouco instável e Sasuke anotou mentalmente as diversas possibilidades de alguém se machucar ali. Não precisou falar nada, porque Kushina ia andando na frente e dizendo todos esses detalhes.

Antes de entrar nas termas, primeiro era necessário deixar os pertences pessoais em prateleiras. O ideal era ter um guarda volume com porta, para proteger os objetos guardados daquele clima úmido. Depois, um vestiário com duchas, para se lavar antes de entrar na terma. Kushina explicou que cada hóspede ganha uma cesta com toalha, sabonete e outros itens para usar na terma, que eram feitos por ela mesma.

— Eu sou graduada em química, mas quando vim para o Japão, não havia emprego para mim na cidade. Então eu comecei a fazer esses sabonetes artesanais e acabou dando certo, eles são vendidos até em Nayoro, e outras regiões. — Ela pegou uma cesta e entregou para Sasuke.

— Gostei do cheiro, não é muito forte, mas é gostoso. — Sasuke levou o sabonete ao nariz e cheirou, gostando do aroma.

— Não é bom? — Kushina sorriu, e então ela o direcionou para a área das termas. Ali era mais abafado, as pedras que compunham os espaço eram empilhadas naturalmente uma nas outras, dando origem a piscina natural. Ela se expandia o bastante para caber umas vinte pessoas sentadas confortáveis. A terma privativa era menor e possuía um vestiário próprio. A pedra que havia deslizado estava inclinada e segura com algumas toras de madeira, mas em breve seria removida e isso geraria um trabalho muito grande para içá-la.

Sasuke já precisou remover rochas de terrenos em projetos antes, mas nunca trabalhou com termas naturais.

— É um espaço muito aconchegante. — Ele disse, enquanto retornavam para o pátio.

— A primeira vez que vi esse lugar fiquei encantada. — Kushina levou Sasuke até uma sala que ele ainda não conhecia.

Era um espaço entre o quarto dela e o de Tamaki, onde ela costumava ficar com Minato para beberem ou descansarem após o trabalho. As plantas do projeto estavam em uma mesinha baixa e Sasuke sentou-se, era perto da varanda e ele podia ver o jardim e uma parte do lago mais abaixo. Kushina o deixou a vontade e depois de alguns minutos retornou com uma bandeja.

— Esse hotel é antigo, certo? Será que não tem uma planta mais antiga dele?

— Infelizmente, não. — Ela ofereceu o chá e entregou para Sasuke. — Houve um acidente com a bisavó do Naruto, pegou fogo uma parte da casa. Era justamente a área da recepção do hotel, eles guardavam tudo naquela sala. Depois, na reforma que foi feita há uns trinta anos, o vovô Uzumaki mandou fazer muitas mudanças, como os chalés e essa configuração atual.

— A carta topográfica do terreno é importante para se fazer um controle de toda a construção e verificar como podermos fazer um deslocamento da área construída, isso pode evitar desmoronamento. Então não podemos tirar nada do lugar antes disso.

— Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso. — Kushina o olhava sorridente e interessada nas ideias dele. Ouviu e sugeriu algumas coisas que a incomodava e outras coisas que achava interessante. — Eu quero muito fazer algo especial, ano que vem vai fazer dez anos que minha sogra faleceu, ela cuidava dos bonsais em uma estufa, mas também não existe mais. Então minha ideia era fazer um jardim mais ornamentado em homenagem a ela.

— É uma ótima ideia, podemos aproveitar toda aquela área externa na frente da casa, também pensei em projetar uma garagem mais acessível à residência e mover a recepção para o lado dos chalés, onde é o depósito hoje. Assim, a casa volta a ser somente da família.

— Sério? Dá para fazer? — Ela soou ainda mais animada e Sasuke concordou, frisando que deveriam fazer um projeto minucioso. — Seria ótimo poder ter a casa somente para nós novamente.

— Eu vejo que tem uma área muito ampla ainda sem construção, nessa área depois da plantação de girassóis, talvez seja um espaço bom para um novo depósito.

— Ah! Essa parte, ela esta reservada. — Kushina olhou sobre a antiga planta do terreno e apontou com o dedo. — A avó do Minato era muito apegada a ele, então ela decidiu reservar uma parte do terreno para ele construir a própria casa. O sonho dela, na verdade, era ter toda a família vivendo aqui. Por isso a mãe do Minato decidiu voltar a viver no Japão, para não deixá-la sozinha. Acabou que não construiu a casa, então ele passou o terreno para o Naruto.

— Entendo, é uma atitude muito respeitosa.

— Sim, depois o Minato foi fazer faculdade na Inglaterra, e nos conhecemos lá. Quando a mãe dele ficou doente, ele voltou e eu fiquei. Mas só foi eu me formar, que peguei o avião sem nem pensar e quando vi, estava ajudando-o a cuidar de tudo isso. Não sabia falar japonês, minha sogra quem me ensinou, lendo jornais e assistindo as novelas. — Ela balançou a cabeça e as mãos, pedindo desculpas pelos devaneios. — Eu me empolguei um pouco.

— Por favor, não se desculpe por isso, eu gosto de conhecer a histórias das pessoas. Sempre uso isso para me inspirar em um projeto.

— Se for esse o caso, história é o que mais temos. — Kushina sorriu, mas logo foi chamada na recepção. Ela se levantou e dessa vez pediu desculpas por ter que deixá-lo sozinho.

Sasuke permaneceu sentado no mesmo lugar, ele bebeu mais um pouco de chá e observou a planta. Em sua cabeça, ele começou a fazer alguns planos, mas precisava primeiro de um engenheiro para fazer a avaliação. Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até a varanda, a plantação de girassóis estava lá e o terreno citado mais ao fundo, era uma área muito privilegiada de todo o terreno, com vista para o lago. Daria uma casa ampla e com uma ótima luz natural entrando pelas janelas, pegaria o sol da manhã e também da tarde.

A hora passou e Sasuke usou aquele tempo para criar anotações e fazer alguns desenhos nas folhas que Kushina deixou para ele. Naruto não demorou para aparecer, vindo da varanda.

— Você prometeu que ia descansar esses dias. — Naruto falou, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa, pegando uma das folhas. O desenho era uma passagem de pedra e uma escada com plantas. — Essa é a parte da terma?

— Sim, não é muito seguro aquela área. — Sasuke deixou o lápis sobre a mesa, pedindo desculpas por tê-lo deixado sozinho na última hora.

— Tudo bem, eu estava ajudando meu pai a arrumar o depósito. Mas eu realmente queria que você relaxasse...

— Eu relaxo enquanto trabalho, não é nenhum sacrifício fazer isso. — Sasuke deu um sorriso pequeno, quando Naruto se aproximou e o beijou, olhando os demais desenhos.

— Gostei disso, é uma estufa?

— Sim, sua mãe me falou sobre a sua avó. — Sasuke pegou uma folha e começou a fazer um novo desenho, concentrado nos traços que ganhavam forma, conforme ele falava sobre a ideia. — Eu estava pensando em como incorporar a estética do bonsai em outras áreas, essa fluidez e delicadeza das formas, mas ao mesmo tempo tem a raiz que mostra que, embora seja pequeno, ele é uma árvore forte e pode até aguentar baixas temperaturas. Eu acho um equilíbrio perfeito.

Naruto admirava como Sasuke possuía uma destreza com um simples desenho. Ele fez faculdade de belas artes, e era comum encontrar pelo campus pessoas talentosas, mas nunca viu alguém desenhar tão expressivamente, como Sasuke fazia.

— Tudo o que você faz parece maravilhoso para mim. — Naruto o abraçou, apertando com uma das mãos sua cintura, sentando-se atrás de Sasuke e dando leves beijos em seu pescoço, enquanto afastava os cabelos com a outra mão.

— Ainda é só um rascunho, precisa fazer muita coisa, não vai ser uma obra fácil.

Naruto riu, olhando novamente para o rascunho, era um desenho com detalhes nas raízes do bonsai, as folhas eram bem simétricas e os troncos com ranhuras e sombra. Sasuke era demasiadamente humilde, na opinião de Naruto.

— Você passou muito tempo desenhando na escola, não é?

— Sim, enquanto você beijava meninas nos armários de vassoura. — Sasuke ganhou uma leve mordida no ombro.

***

O almoço demorou, porque Fugaku chegou com um peixe bem grande e ele se voluntariou para fazê-lo. Tamaki estava animada, dizendo que tinham pescado um tubarão do tamanho dela. Sasuke ouviu toda a história da filha, sentado ao lado dela na varanda, enquanto comiam uma fatia de melancia.

Tamaki sujou toda a camiseta, pedindo desculpas para o pai. Sasuke a ajudou a tirar a camiseta, limpando o rosto dela e o queixo com uma toalhinha. Estava muito calor e decidiu deixar Tamaki mais a vontade. Minato e Kushina eram muito anteciosos, e sempre que podiam, faziam algo para mimar a menina.

Mas com Naruto, ela já estava acostumada a ganhar sempre alguma coisa que pedia. E quando Sasuke retornou da cozinha com uma água bem fresquinha para Tamaki beber, ele ouviu a filha pedir novamente para Naruto o pônei que ele prometeu.

— Tamaki! — Sasuke entregou a água. — Nós já conversamos sobre isso ontem, não há mais pôneis.

— Mas o tio Naruto disse que ia achar um pônei para mim. — Tamaki era, afinal, uma criança de cinco anos e estava aprendendo. E não era somente a filha que estava aprendendo, Naruto também estava. E eles precisavam chegar a um consenso sobre a forma que achava adequado educá-la. Afinal, estavam vivendo juntos.

Quando a menina terminou de beber água, Minato a chamou para brincar com Tofu.

Sozinhos, Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Naruto.

— Essa cara não tá boa. — Naruto disse, tirando os óculos escuros e erguendo sobre a cabeça.

— Eu entendo que você quer agradar Tamaki, mas nem sempre poderemos fazer o que ela quer. E isso é muito importante nessa fase. — Sasuke não quis ser rude naquele momento, e não queria fazê-lo perder a autoridade na frente de Tamaki. Por isso achava melhor conversarem à sos. — Eu daria o mundo para minha filha, mas será que ela realmente precisa do mundo?

— Desculpe, eu só queria que ela ficasse feliz. — Naruto o olhava atentamente, a conversa tinha um tom mais sério e por isso ele não fez nenhuma brincadeira. Estava de fato querendo agradar Tamaki em todos os sentidos que fosse possível, desde o dia em que a conheceu.

Aliás, antes mesmo de conhecê-la, ele já pensava em como agradá-la. Mas, agora, a situação mudou completamente. Tamaki não era mais a filha de um cliente.

— Temos que estar em sintonia, e isso só vai funcionar se a gente conversar e aprender juntos. Não acho que devemos ser pais rígidos e não dar coisas para ela, mas precisamos de limites. — Sasuke deixou a garrafa de água ao lado dele, olhando para Naruto.

A expressão séria que Naruto fazia foi substituída por um sorriso contagiante. Sasuke não notou o que havia dito para fazê-lo sorrir daquele jeito, mas Naruto repetiu.

— Você disse pais.

— Sim, nós dois precisamos mostrar os limites para ela. — Sasuke piscou. — O que eu falei de errado?

— Não foi nada de errado. — Naruto podia sentir o coração fazer uma festa em seu peito. Entrar na vida de Sasuke pode até ter parecido rápido num momento, mas ele ainda sentia que precisava conquistar seu espaço no meio daquela família. E esse pensamento refletiu em seu comportamento, sendo compassivo sempre com os pedidos de Tamaki. Embora concordasse com o que Sasuke dizia.

Além disso, sonhava com o momento em que ouviria Tamaki chamá-lo de pai. Também era um desejo secreto que Sasuke o inserisse naquele papel, ao lado dele. Embora ele tenha dito que Tamaki era sua filha, ao longo dos meses para as pessoas da escola, Naruto se sentia ainda um pouco deslocado.

Ouvindo agora Sasuke falando “pais”, no plural, foi como se sentir inserido completamente no futuro deles. Pode até parecer um pouco bobagem, ele não sabia definir esse sentimento, mas era isso que o fazia sorrir bobamente naquele momento.

— Vou ser mais cauteloso e perguntar antes para você, vamos conversar sobre essas coisas. Promento que não vou mais aparecer em casa com surpresas. — Naruto queria mostrar para Sasuke que ele entendia e que queria ser um pai tão bom quanto ele.

— Você não precisa me perguntar se pode ou não trazer uma surpresa. Eu não quero que se sinta preso, o diálogo é importante, mas as surpresas também são. Os pirulitos antes do jantar talvez seja melhor guardar.

Narut riu, ele puxou Sasuke para se sentar bem ao lado dele e o beijou. Os lábios macios se moviam lentamente, até serem interrompidos. O almoço estava pronto.

***

No início da noite, acenderam uma fogueira próximo do lago e todos ficaram ali conversando. Tamaki pulava do colo de Kushina, para o da avó Mikoto. E quando o queijo estava assado, ela se sentava ao lado de Minato. Fugaku ganhou sua atenção quando começou a explicar por que as vezes a lua mudava de tamanho. Naquela noite, aparecia apenas um fio de lua por entre as nuvens.

Naruto sentia-se calmo, uma paz no coração que ele não sabia que era possível sentir. Ver a família reunida era mais do que suficiente para tornar aquela sensação única. Queria que fosse sempre assim. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, e os dois entrelaçaram os dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto é oficialmente um pai babão?  
> Beijos


	38. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXVII

Pela manhã, Sasuke e Naruto passaram muito tempo no lago, brincando com Tamaki.  
O pai de Naruto inflou todas as boias e bolas coloridas que ele encontrou no depósito, deixando tudo no lago para Tamaki brincar. Ela saiu da água apenas quando o almoço foi anunciado e seu estômago roncou.  
Sasuke retocava sempre o protetor solar de spray, não apenas na filha, mas em Naruto também, que gostava de ficar a vontade, enquanto Sasuke se protegia também com boné. Após o almoço, Tamaki finalmente dormiu. Estava um clima fresco, com nuvens começando a cobrir o céu. Kushina aproveitou a movimentação baixa de hóspedes e convidou Mikoto para beber saquê na varanda. Elas conversavam animadas sobre vários assuntos, Sasuke estava na sala desenhando, e captava algumas risadas das duas. Seu pai e Minato foram até a cidade de carro para conseguirem um guindaste para içar a pedra que rolou na terma, por isso tudo parecia muito tranquilo.  
Por um momento, Sasuke achou que Naruto iria com eles, mas o viu entrar na sala, chamando-o com a mão e dando um sorrisinho.  
— Aonde vamos? — Sasuke perguntou, segurando a mão de Naruto, que o levava para fora do hotel. Na área externa, duas bicicletas estavam estacionada.  
— Sobe, vamos pedalar. — Naruto deu uma piscadinha para ele e subiu na bicicleta. Sasuke fez a mesma coisa.   
Desde que precisou ficar de férias, após ser afastado do trabalho, os dois vinham acordando cedo e algumas vezes andavam de bicicleta ao invés de correrem. Nos primeiros dias, Sasuke sentiu o corpo dolorido, ele precisava de massagem na panturrilha sempre que sentia câimbra.  
De qualquer forma, agora que já havia passado duas semanas, estava se sentindo até mais disposto para acordar de manhã e fazer exercícios moderados. E o resultado era visível, porque não apenas começou a fazer exercícios, mas, também, estava comendo muito melhor e não pulava nenhuma refeição. Sentia-se mais revigorado e disposto para trabalhar e passear.  
Os dois começaram a pedalar e Tofu veio correndo atrás deles. Mas o cachorro desistiu de persegui-los, cansado e com a língua para fora, ficou sentado apenas observando eles irem embora.  
Naruto foi na frente, porque ele conhecia o lugar, em alguns momentos, eles pedalavam um ao lado do outro. Após a estrada pavimentada, veio uma estrada de terra e então uma trilha um pouco mais difícil de percorrer. Eles acabaram alcançando o outro lado do lago, onde jorrava água de uma parede de rochas empilhadas naturalmente.   
Naruto largou a bicicleta e bebeu a água, quando Sasuke foi beber, ele sentiu como era gelada aquela água. Foi um passeio cansativo, mas Sasuke estava gostando de viver aquele momento em silêncio curtindo a natureza com Naruto.  
Eles voltaram para o hotel estava quase anoitecendo.  
Naquela noite, Sasuke tomou um banho e relaxou o corpo na cama, estava cansado, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Sentiu-se tão bem e revigorado, mas muito cansado. Mal podia se manter em pé, queria apenas dormir e descansar para aproveitarem o outro dia. Faltava apenas mais dois dias para voltarem para casa, e isso o deixava um pouco triste em pensar na rotina. Adorava seu trabalho, mas não negava que a vida na cidade era completamente diferente.  
Quando amanheceu, Sasuke quis ajudar Kushina com o café da manhã, ele gostava de conversar com a mãe de Naruto e sua mãe também estava lá. Sasuke sabia que sua mãe se dava bem com todas as pessoas, ela era muito gentil e carinhosa, mas a relação com Kushina parecia especial. Quase poderia dizer que elas se conheciam há anos, pela forma como conversavam.  
— Filho, olha como ficou o pergolado. — Mikoto mostrou seu celular para Sasuke, a publicação possuía muitas curtidas, sua mãe era bem conhecida no meio paisagista.  
— Esse balanço é aquele que eu brincava?  
— Sim, ele mesmo, eu tirei da garagem e coloquei lá quando você me disse que arrumaria mais tempo para nos visitar. — A mãe sorriu timidamente, ela tirou algumas fotos, mesmo Sasuke não gostando tanto. — Eu sei que você não gosta disso, mas eu posso publicar essa foto?  
Sasuke não esperava que a mãe perguntasse isso, mas ele já havia dito que não estava tão animado para usar redes sociais desde o susto de semanas atrás, quando de repente muitas pessoas passaram a saber quem ele era. Para alguém que possuía menos de cem seguires, um aumento significativo de pessoas. Por isso ele restringiu o perfil e manteve apenas fotografias de paisagem.  
— Pode, mãe, claro que você pode. — Ele respondeu.  
— Obrigada. — Mikoto escolheu uma fotografia e publicou.   
Kushina também tinha um celular, ela mesmo dizia que usava mais o perfil do Hotel para fazer contato com clientes.   
— Não fique triste pelo o que aconteceu, existem pessoas estranhas em todo o lugar, na internet então... — Kushina pegou uma xícara de café e sentou-se na cadeira, a mesa da cozinha era cumprida e de madeira. Eles prepararam alguns pães integrais e um bolo para o café da manhã. O cheiro de café, aliás, era delicioso. Kushina gostava de moer os grãos, por isso sentia aquele aroma agradável de café.  
— Sim, querido. — Mikoto disse, setando-se na outra cadeira. Ela pegou uma faca e cortou a primeira fatia do pão que ainda descansava quente na mesa. — Imagina se o Naruto fica famoso, o que você vai fazer? Eventualmente os fãs vão querer contato com ele, e vai ter com você também.  
— Eu não me importaria se não fizessem comentários ostis.  
— Tem razão. — Kushina balançou a cabeça. — Mas eu vejo que é possível ter um equilíbrio, não existem artistas que tem uma vida mais discreta e mantém uma boa relação com os fãs?  
Mikoto moveu a mão, lembrando-se de alguns que ela acompanhava nas redes sociais.  
— Filho, lembra-se daquele ator chinês que você era superfã? Vivia pedindo para eu dar dinheiro para comprar revistas dele.  
— Sim.   
— Ele se casou, tem até uma filhinha linda, mas eles se separaram e agora ele está saindo com o produtor de um programa. — Mikoto continuou falando e Sasuke não tinha a menor ideia de que aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo. O ator era seu favorito na adolescência. Além de bonito e carismático, ele sempre fazia papeis de personagens que Sasuke se identificava. — Dizem que eles adotaram uma criança, mas ninguém nunca conseguiu uma foto dela. Já tentaram até rastrear o carro dele, rolou até boletim de ocorrência e alguns jornalistas estão impedidos de chegar perto dele.  
Kushina ficou surpresa, abrindo a boca, ela não sabia que as coisas eram assim tão graves.  
— Mas eles não vão fazer isso com o Naruto, não é?  
— Eu espero que não, não se preocupe. — Mikoto esticou a mão e deu leves batidinhas nas mãos de Kushina. — Mas, Sasuke, querido... eles não conhecem você, e eles também não precisam saber todos os detalhes da sua vida. Você está certo em dar privacidade para Tamaki e para seu relacionamento. Mas você não deveria fazer isso acoado pelo medo de que as pessoas não vão gostar de você.  
— Concordo com sua mãe, querido. — Kushina também cortou uma fatia do bolo e foi passando a geleia de mirtilo. — Eu também acho que não é legal expor as crianças demasiadamente, mas a profissão do meu filho é pura exposição. Só que não precisa ser uma exposição invasiva. Vocês podem não conseguir controlar o que as pessoas falam, mas você pode controlar o que vocês divulgam na internet.  
Sasuke refletiu sobre isso, ele não estava ainda seguro de ter a vida invadida por pessoas estranhas, mas e se Naruto viesse a ganhar cada vez mais popularidade? Ele não queria ter quer brigar por sua privacidade. De qualquer forma, aquela conversa não foi apenas agradável, mas preciosa para se aproximar mais de Kushina e também da sua mãe.

Sasuke mal viu Tamaki no resto da manhã, ela estava andando para cima e para baixo com Minato, que a ensinava como cuidar dos girassóis. Mikoto era uma paisagista, ela se especializou em jardinagem e por isso aquele ambiente para ela era muito familiar e ajudou Minato a recuperar algumas plantas.  
Naruto apareceu atrás de Sasuke e o puxou com as mãos em sua cintura, roçando os lábios no ouvido dele. O susto não foi tão grande, porque Sasuke ouvira sua voz anteriormente.  
— Você não está a fim de dar uma escapadinha? — Naruto perguntou, as mãos entrando por dentro da camisa de Sasuke, que sentiu o corpo se arrepiar com o toque.  
— Para onde? — Ele olhava a movimentação de todos pelo jardim, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás, junto com Naruto. Os hóspedes estavam na cidade para o show, enquanto seus pais estavam ajudando Minato.  
— Vamos fugir para um lugar que eu costumava ir quando queria faltar a escola. — Naruto sorriu maliciosamente e Sasuke não sabia o que pensar. Ele concordou e foram andar de bicicleta mais uma vez.  
No entanto, o caminho era outro, mais curto e por isso chegaram rápido numa cerca.  
— É seguro? — Sasuke olhou em volta, não havia nada além de árvores, um campo de grama alta e a cerca que dividia dois terrenos. Do outro lado, mais árvores e uma construção em cima de uma delas.  
— Eu vim aqui mais cedo para ver se está tudo no lugar, e me aguentou, vamos ver se aguenta nós dois? — Naruto deixou a bicicleta encostada na cerca e pulou no lado que estava mais baixo. — Não se preocupe, ainda é parte do terreno do hotel, essa cerca só separava a parte que os animais ficavam, mas agora eles não cuidam mais de bichos.  
— Entendi. — Sasuke pulou a cerca e parou embaixo da casa na árvore, olhando para cima. Havia dois jeitos de subir: por uma corda, ou uns pedaços de madeira pregados na árvore. — Não me parece seguro.  
— Tem alguns anos, mas é resistente, meu padrinho disse que meus filhos iam usar isso um dia. Então que tal meu marido usar também?  
Sasuke riu, esperando Naruto subir primeiro. Ele depois fez a mesma coisa, subindo com a ajuda da corda e apoiando os pés na madeirinha pregada na árvore. Ao entrar na casa da árvore a sensação de insegurança até passou um pouco. O lugar estava bem limpo, mas Naruto disse que veio mais cedo, por isso Sasuke imaginou que ele era o responsável pela limpeza do local.  
Era uma casinha de árvore simples, com telhado mais baixo, mas dava para ficar em pé, com os ombros curvados. Por isso ele decidiu imitar Naruto e abaixar-se de uma vez. Eles se sentaram no lençol esticado, e Naruto retirou a mochila que carregava nas costas.  
— Você faltava a escola e vinha fazer o que aqui? — Sasuke ainda olhava ao redor, viu algumas prateleiras com brinquedos, alguns potes de vidros com tampinhas e um taco de beisebol. Na parede, uma luva de beisebol pendurada e umas colagens com pôsteres de animes.  
— Eu ouvia música, lia mangás e as vezes trazia alguém comigo.  
Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, imaginando Naruto adolescente naquele espaço, usando-o como um esconderijo. Acabou sorrindo com a vasta imaginação, pensando que ele teria adorado conhecer Naruto nessa época e os dois poderiam fazer isso juntos.  
— Trazia pessoas aqui? Amigos, ou...  
— Ou... — Naruto moveu a cabeça e puxou a mochila. — Quer saber se eu usava esse lugar para namorar?  
— E usava? — Sasuke viu ele tirar alguns pacotes de salgadinhos da mochila, latas de refrigerante e outras gluseimas.  
— Sim. — Naruto gargalhou. — Estou então recriando nossa adolescência hoje. Trouxe aqui um manga de Nyongo Star para a gente ler, comidinhas e bebida. O que acha?  
Naruto entregou para ele o manga e uma lata de refrigerante. Sasuke não conseguia parar de sorrir com esse gesto. Ele se aconchegou nos braços de Naruto, se sentando com as pernas esticadas, enquanto abria o mangá para lerem juntos. Leram os dois volumes rápido demais, enquanto isso, o celular de Naruto tocava uma música muito familiar da época de adolescência de Sasuke.  
Eles comeram o salgadinho e terminaram de beber os refrigerantes. Naruto arrotou bem alto e desafiou Sasuke a fazer o mesmo.  
— Estamos recriando a adolescência, vai, você consegue. — Naruto deu uns leves tapinhas no ombro de Sasuke.  
— Ok! Mas não vai rir se não for bom. — Sasuke se concentrou, e contraiu o estômago, ele segurou o arroto num instante, aumentando a pressão e soltou. O som foi mais alto do que ele esperava e os dois começaram a rir.  
Sasuke jogou os cabelos para trás e amarrou com o elástico, estava calor, mas o vento entrava pelas janelinhas da casa na árvore, deixando um pouco mais agradável.  
— Naquela época minha única preocupação era tirar uma nota boa em matemática, ou minha mãe ia guardar o vídeo game. Mas quando ela fazia isso, eu pegava a bicicleta e pedalava o dia todo, então era até bom, né? — Naruto riu.  
Eles conversaram sobre as diferenças e, também, semelhanças entre suas mães e a própria adolescência.  
— Meu irmão sempre foi muito popular, então as pessoas me conheciam como o irmão do Itachi. Eu não gostava, mas depois parei de me importar.  
— Desde que conheci o Itachi eu tive a impressão de que o conhecia. — Naruto disse, olhando para Sasuke — Daí seu pai me disse que ele também jogava beisebol no time da escola, então eu pensei que pode ser daí que eu o vi. Você ia nos jogos?  
— Fui em um, Itachi estava já no último ano da escola, e ele queria levar a taça, mas acabou perdendo. Mesmo assim ele ganhou uma festa dos colegas.  
— E você foi na festa?  
— Não. — Sasuke dobrou o joelho e apoiou as mãos no chão. — Eu penso que, talvez se tivesse sido um pouco mais como ele, quem sabe as coisas teriam sido diferente. Quem sabe a gente não teria se conhecido? Só que eu não teria a Tamaki.  
— Você está aqui agora, é o suficiente para mim. — Naruto esticou a mão e tocou os dedos de Sasuke. — Mas, com certeza eu teria trazido você para minha casa na árvore naquela época.  
Ele piscou, apertando os lábios e dando um belo sorriso depois. Sasuke sempre achava graça as expressões de Naruto.  
— E o que você fazia aqui quando estava acompanhado? — Sasuke esticou a perna no chão, inclinando a cabeça.  
— Geralmente eu não fazia muita coisa, ficava aqui sentado, apreciando a vista. — Ele levou as duas mãos para trás da cabeça, com as costas em um rolo de uma esteira de palha. Sua expressão maliciosa e a posição em que estava era demasiadamente sugestiva.  
Sasuke entrou no clima que Naruto havia projetado. Ele aproximou-se de Naruto, apoiando os joelhos no chão de madeira da casa na árvore. Eles se beijaram, mas Sasuke não sustentou aquela posição por muito tempo.  
Naruto o abraçou, puxando-o para se sentar em seu colo. Os lábios moviam de maneira exigente, eufóricos como se fossem adolescentes novamente. Eles riram algumas vezes com os comentários de Naruto sobre as ideias que ele estava tendo.  
Sasuke começou a beijá-lo pelo pescoço, a língua ávida. Estava cheio de tesão, sentindo o calor da pele suada de Naruto, enquanto puxava a bermuda que ele vestia, não a retirou completamente, deixando pelo menos ainda nas pernas de Naruto. Sasuke não viu nada mais, fechando os olhos ao curvar o corpo para que sua boca alcançasse o pênis.  
Naruto levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Sasuke e puxou o elástico para soltar os fios. Os cabelos dele foram caindo e balançavam sedosos conforme Sasuke também movia a cabeça e o chupava completamente. Foi preciso um esforço muito grande de Naruto para que ele conseguisse manter a ereção, antes de gozar. Foi um prazer intenso e não poderia deixar de dar para Sasuke a mesma experiência.  
***  
Eles ficaram deitados no lençol, olhando o teto da casinha, enquanto falavam sobre a reforma do hotel. Sasuke virou-se e olhou para Naruto, ouvindo-o comentar sobre algumas lembranças de quando era mais novo e sua avó ainda era viva. A tarde já estava no fim, quando eles desceram da casa na árvore e pegaram as bicicletas para retornar ao hotel.  
Um dia antes de voltarem para Osaka, Sasuke e Naruto se esconderam no depósito propositalmente. Naruto quem teve a ideia, claro, ele apenas mandou uma mensagem pelo celular, dizendo que o aguardava lá. Assim que Sasuke entrou no depósito, sentiu um abraço vindo por trás. Naruto trancou a porta pelo lado de dentro e eles começaram a se beijar.  
Acabaram atropelando alguns objetos no meio do caminho, até encontrar um lugar onde Sasuke pôde apoiar as mãos, enquanto Naruto o beijava na curva do pescoço e roçava o pênis em suas nádegas. Sasuke inclinou o corpo mais para frente sobre a mesa de apoio e Naruto apertou seu quadril, acariciando-o com força, dando um tapa em seguida. O gemido de Sasuke ecoou pelo depósito, mas não havia ninguém para ouvir, todos estavam no lago naquele momento.  
Daquela vez, Naruto estava preparado, carregava uma camisinha no bolso da bermuda e a colocou prontamente. Ele guiou o pênis para a entrada de Sasuke e o pentrou devagar, pelo menos até sentir que era confortável o suficiente para meter mais fundo e com um pouco mais de velocidade.   
A julgar pelos gemidos de Sasuke, e um pedido trêmulo para ele continuar, Naruto foi aumentando as estocadas. E também os gemidos roucos eram mais audíveis, assim como o tesão que deixou Sasuke muito mais falante naquele momento. Naruto estava adorando ouvir a voz dele mais desinibida, fazendo exigências para obter prazer.  
O que dava para ser ouvido, também, eram as vozes do lado de fora. Alguém tentou abrir a porta do depósito, mas não conseguiu. Outra pessoa parou ali perto para falar no celular e depois Tofu começou a latir.  
Sasuke ainda pensou em parar e se recompor, mas a excitação parecia transbordar pelos poros. Ele se sentia naquele momento muito mais atraente e não queria que Naruto parasse de entrar dentro dele daquela maneira gostosa.  
A sensação vergonhosa não existiu, quando eles vestiram as roupas. Naruto o beijou, falando em seu ouvido que ele era incrível. Sasuke se sentia mesmo incrível, e aceitou o elogio com facilidade.

No último dia, a pedra foi içada e a terma liberada. Naruto e Sasuke ficaram um tempo com Tamaki, mas ela não gostou muito da terma, porque não podia levar os brinquedos para a água. Com a liberação da terma, mais hóspedes descidiram aproveitar o local.  
Ao saírem da terma, Naruto recebeu a notícia de que o avô retornou da viagem. Ele queria apresentar Sasuke ao avô, mas foram primeiro para o quarto.  
— Você está ótimo. — Naruto até tentou persuadi-lo, mas Sasuke não se apresentaria naqueles trages. — Nós estamos de férias, curtindo o verão, meu avô não vai notar se está usando bermuda ou calça, nem camisa.  
— Mas eu vou notar.  
— Claro, desculpe, eu só quero que você fique a vontade.  
Sasuke suspirou e aproximou-se dele, que estava sentado na cama, dando um beijo.  
— Eu me sinto a vontade assim.  
Sasuke havia colocado a roupa passada sobre a cama enquanto secava o cabelo com um secador e escova. Depois, ele vestiua calça de tecido natural cinza claro e uma camisa social na cor creme. Puxou as mangas no braço, mas achou estranho, ele então dobrou a manga algumas vezes até acima do cotovelo ou ficaria muito cheio de tecido.  
Após calçar os sapatos, observou Naruto olhando o celular e dando risada.  
— Sua mãe publicou uma foto com a minha mãe no lago, elas já estão bebendo. Eu amo essas duas novas melhores amigas. — Naruto gargalhou, mostrando para Sasuke a fotografia.  
Ele sorriu e depois olhou-se o espelho novamente, arrumando a franja. Naruto o abraçou na cintura, dando alguns beijos em seu ombro, dizendo que ele estava perfeito. Sasuke agradeceu e depois de passar o perfume, eles foram se encontrar com Enji.  
Pela casa havia algumas fotografias da família, Enji era um homem alto e de olhar sério. No entando, quando Sasuke o cumprimentou, fazendo uma inclinação do corpo, ele viu um sorriso gentil delinear seus lábios.  
— Então esse é o homem que todo mundo fala. — Enji estendeu a mão, depois, num cumprimento mais caloroso, trouxe Sasuke para um abraço. — Meu neto levou tantos anos para nos apresentar um namorado que, agora, eu entendi por quê. Estava esperando apresentar o mais bonito de todos.  
Sasuke sentiu a face corar com o elogio, ele ganhou alguns tapas nas costas e um sorriso largo de Enji, que se abaixou depois, na altura de Tamaki, fazendo um carinho no queixo dela.  
— Tamaki, esse é o avô do Naruto, Senhor Uzumaki Enji. — Sasuke apoiou as mãos nos ombros da filha.  
— Pode me chamar de vovô, eu sempre quis ter uma neta assim, que parece uma boneca. — Enji sorriu para Tamaki, entregando para ela uma boneca que ele trouxera de viagem. — Me falaram que você gosta de cuidar de bonecas, pode cuidar dessa para mim?  
Tamaki concordou, pegando a boneca, ela olhou para Sasuke, depois para Enji e agradeceu. Em seguida, saiu correndo com a boneca na mão, Tofu a acompanhou, latindo.  
— Obrigado pelo presente, senhor. — Sasuke disse, enquanto Enji movia a mão.  
— Não, não me chame assim, pode me chamar pelo meu nome mesmo. — Ele deu alguns passos até Naruto. — E você, não vai falar com seu avô?  
— Eu literalmente acabei de falar ao te apresentar o Sasuke. — Naruto fez uma expressão ofendida, mas apenas de brincadeira.   
Ele sorriu e abraçou o avô. Vê-los juntos, dava para notar melhor as semelhaças. Enji também possuía os cabelos mais claros, assim como os olhos igualmente claros. Seus ombros eram largos, um corpo de arquétipo mais forte, e linhas de expressão evidentes pelo rosto. Embora não aparentasse ter os setenta anos que tinha.  
Enji os convidou para descansarem na varanda, encontrando-se com os pais de Sasuke. Curiosamente, Fugaku e Enji já se conheciam, de um trabalho realizado há anos. Naruto sentou-se próximo de Sasuke e ouviu as lembranças dos dois. Fugaku realizou a marcenaria da casa de Enji, que ficava em Nayoro. A essa altura, a casa já havia sido vendida, mesmo assim, eles se recordaram daquele tempo como se não tivesse passado quase trinta anos.  
— Vô, cadê meu padrinho? — Naruto perguntou, depois que as risadas foram cessando.  
— Ele ficou em Harbo, depois que vendemos os barcos, ele encontrou-se com uma amiga de longa data e, bem... você conhece seu padrinho. — Enji gargalhou.  
No almoço, as mesas foram levadas para o jardim. O clima estava propício com uma boa brisa fresca. Naruto olhava para a mesa cheia de pessoas animadas, conversando e compartilhando a refeição. Já fazia algum tempo que não visitava os pais, é verdade, e voltar para casa naqueles dias o fez pensar em como era boa essa sensação de viver em um ambiente tão agradável. Ele olhou para Sasuke, que deu um sorriso contido, as mãos se juntaram embaixo da mesa, com os dedos entrelaçados.  
Tamaki comia a sobremesa, garantindo ao pai que havia comido tudo anteriormente. Sasuke estava até mais relaxado naquele momento, eles terminaram a tarde em frente a fogueira que foi acessa no lago, enquanto Enji falava sobre a venda de seus barcos.  
Ele nasceu em Corunha, na Espanha, e trabalhou desde muito jovem com os pais na zona portuária. Eles possuíam alguns barcos, que prosperavam com a exportação dos girassóis.  
— Foi quando conheci a minha esposa, Mayumi. Ela estava na Espanha para ajudar o pai a fazer negócios. — Enji olhou para Naruto, sentado próximo. — Sua avó falava alguns idiomas. Ela era muito inteligente, por isso o pai dela deixou que ela ficasse na Espanha, bom para mim, né?  
Enji sorriu novamente, voltando a falar que, depois de cinco meses eles se casaram. E assim que Minato completou seis anos, eles se mudaram para o Japão.  
— Eu sempre fico arrepiada com essa história. — Kushina esfregou as mãos em seus braços. — E depois de alguns anos, meu Minato foi estudar na mesma faculdade que eu. — Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do marido, e ganhou um beijo nos cabelos.  
Sasuke observava Tamaki nos braços de Naruto, ela já dormia e teriam que acordar muito cedo no outro dia para pegarem o avião. Levaram Tamaki para o quarto e depois Sasuke pediu para Naruto esperá-lo no quarto, porque ele queria falar com os pais a viagem de Tamaki.   
Combinaram de que ela poderia ficar com os avós até o final das férias, quando o mês acabasse. Nesse período, eles viajaria até Osaka, para levarem Tamaki. O que ia coincidir também com a estreia do espetáculo de Naruto. As duas famílias estavam planejando viajarem juntas, na verdade, e Sasuke já estava pensando em como acomodar todo mundo em seu pequeno apartamento.  
É claro que não seria possível, por isso ele se sentiu um pouco frustrado, porque não poderia nem fazer um jantar em família, para retribuir toda a generosidade deles nessa viagem.  
Naruto o entendia perfeitamente, mas não havia uma solução rápida para aquele dilema. Eles poderiam, então, se hospedar em algum hotel mais próximo de onde moravam e fazer uma reserva em um bom restaurante.  
Sasuke e Naruto cochichavam no corredor, após fechar a porta do quarto de Tamaki. Naruto deu um beijo nele, fazendo um carinho com a mão atrás de sua nuca, antes de deixá-lo ir conversar com os pais.  
Assim que Sasuke passou a porta dos dormitórios, Naruto ouviu um chamado de “psiu”, ele virou-se e viu só a cabeça da mãe e do pai para fora da sala em que eles costumavam descansar.  
— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Naruto perguntou, entrando na sala. Seu avô também estava lá, sentado perto da porta da varanda, fumando um charuto. As garrafinhas de porcelana de saquê estavam sobre a mesinha, além de algumas folhas com rascunhos que pareciam algumas ideias da sua mãe para a reforma do hotel.  
— Seu avô quer te dar um presente. — Kushina tinha o rosto vermelho e Naruto não sabia se era de empolgação pelo presente, ou se ela bebeu demais. — Venha, sente-se aqui.  
Ela foi sentando-se perto do sogro, enquanto Minato também se aconchegava no tapete. Enji tirou o charuto da boca, depois de soltar muita fumaça, ele puxou uma corrente de dentro da roupa que vestia, ali estavam as suas alianças de casamento.  
— Vô, não... — Naruto não terminou de falar, porque Enji levantou a mão.  
— Filho, primeiro ouve o papai. — Minato moveu a cabeça.  
— Eu conheço você desde que nasceu, sempre foi um menino que sabia o que queria. Não importa o que fosse, você conseguia, pelo menos se esforçava para tentar. — Enji tinha um olhar vago em direção à fumaça do charuto. Depois, ele tirou a corrente do pescoço e removeu as duas alianças. — Antes de conhecer a sua avó, eu já tinha traçado um plano perfeito para minha vida, mas daí ela chegou e tudo mudou. — O sorriso de Enji ampliou-se nesse momento. Sua expressão era tranquila, com um ar de contentamento enquanto falava. — Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me arrependo de nada, porque aqueles planos não tinham minha Mayumi, e se a mulher que eu amava não estava nos meus planos, então não era um plano perfeito.  
Enji entregou as alianças de ouro envelhecido nas mãos de Naruto, dizendo que ele saberia a hora de usá-las. Houve um breve silencio na sala, quebrado pelo riso eufórico de Kushina.  
— Querido, eu me segurei todos esses dias, mas não estava mais aguentando ver vocês dois feito um casal de namorados adolescentes pelo hotel. — Ela sacudiu as mãos, falando tudo o que provavelmente guardou entalada na garganta.  
— Viu, filho, sua mãe se segurou para não incomodar vocês. — Minado concluiu.  
— Desculpe, mãe, eu sei que fui um idiota pedindo pro pai falar para você ir com calma.  
— Pediu? — Kushina olhou para o marido. — Você não me disse nada.  
Minato moveu os ombros.  
— Eu achei que não precisava, você conhece nosso filho assim como eu.  
— Não importa. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — O importante é que nós podemos pensar agora no casamento.  
— Mãe, não é assim. — Naruto até riu de toda aquela empolgação dela. Com as alianças em mãos, ele estava mesmo tentado a pedir Sasuke em casamento naquele exato momento. — Não podemos fazer isso com o Sasuke, ele já abdicou de muitas decisões pessoais e planos, eu quero fazer isso no momento certo.  
Kushina balançou as mãos na frente do rosto, dizendo que iria chorar.   
— Estou orgulhoso de você, filho. — Minato o puxou para um abraço, esticando o outro braço para trazer o pai e não precisou nem chamar a esposa, Kushina logo estendeu os braços abertos em cima de todos eles.

Sasuke terminava de preparar um chá para a mãe e o pai, eles estavam na cozinha. O lugar era amplo e possuía um cheiro gostoso de frutas frescas, que seriam usadas no outro dia pela manhã. Mikoto cortou alguns cubinhos de melão para eles comerem, enquanto decidiam a viagem de Tamaki.  
— Ela vai adorar as mudanças que fizemos na casa. — Mikoto sorriu para o filho, agradecendo em seguida a confiança dele.  
— Vocês me ajudaram a cuidar da Tamaki quando eu voltei a estudar, é claro que confio em vocês. Além do mais, Naruto estará muito ocupado por esses dias, e eu vou voltar ao trabalho que está se acumulando. Por isso, não teríamos tanto tempo disponível para levar Tamaki em passeios de férias, então acho que essa é uma boa solução.  
— E quanto ao casamento? — Fugaku bebia o chá apenas porque era obrigado, pois ainda tomava de seus remédios. — Já decidiram como vão preparar?  
Sasuke quase se engasgou com o chá que levava à boca,  
— Que casamento? — Ele olhou para os pais, que mantinham a expressão calma de sempre.  
— Ora, querido, vocês já moram juntos. — Mikoto completou depois. — Eu sei que é uma fase complicada, mas podemos pensar em uma cerimônia mais íntima para a família. Apesar de eu sempre ter sonhado com aqueles casamentos bem requintados e grandes, você trocaria de roupa umas três vezes e o salão seria todo floridos com um belo bolo de camadas.  
— Mamãe... — Sasuke olhou para o pai, como quem pedisse ajuda, mas Fugaku estava em sintonia com Mikoto.  
— Um casamento no campo, como naquela novela que vimos. — ele disse, e os dois começaram a citar vários nomes de novelas, até se lembrarem da novela certa.  
— Tem razão, aqui seria um cenário perfeito para um casamento, ali em frente aos girassóis. — Mikoto sorriu, pensativa.  
Sasuke segurava a xícara de chá ainda perto da boca, a cada tentativa de gole, sua mãe sugeria algum detalhe diferente do casamento e o fazia recuar com a xícara na mesa.  
— Mamãe, é melhor deixar isso para eu decidir com o Naruto.  
Mikoto concordou, mas não se deu por vencida, ainda citando que Tamaki ficaria linda com uma roupa tradicional. Sasuke até imaginou a cena, e seu coração acelerou apenas pela ideia.  
Apesar de ser um belo pensamento, eles precisavam conversar. Sasuke agradeceu então os pais, antes de irem dormir. Quando entrou no quarto, ouviu o som do chuveiro e o celular de Naruto carregando na mesa lateral da cama.  
— Cheguei. — Sasuke disse, perto da porta do banheiro.  
— Hey! Liga o ar-condicionado, porque já tá calor, esse banho frio não vai ser suficiente.  
Sasuke concordou, ele também estava com calor.  
Depois de trocar de roupa e vestir algo mais confortável para dormi, Sasuke se deitou na cama. A luz do abajur iluminava o quarto, enquanto ele olhava as fotografias que tirou ao longo daqueles dias. Gostou, principalmente, das fotos no lago.  
Ele pensou por um momento, e decidiu publicar a fotografia em que os dois se abraçavam, enquanto Naruto o beijava no rosto e Sasuke olhava para a câmera. Pensou em desistir algumas vezes, fechando o aplicativo, mas abrindo novamente em seguida. Até que carregou a foto e olhou para a tela, na opção de legendar a publicação.  
O que ele poderia dizer?  
Sasuke digitou algumas vezes, mas apagou todas. No fim, enviou apenas com uma figurinha de coração, e uma frase simples. “A primeira férias em família.”  
Sasuke fechou o aplicativo e deixou o celular de lado, antes de começarem as milhares de notificações da publicação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem um ator Japonês, Yuu Shirota. Ele é filho de mãe espanhola e pai Japonês, viveu a infância na Espanha. Ele que me inspirou em fazer uma família multicultural hehehe
> 
> Esse mês de fevereiro vai ser mais difícil aqui, é final de semestre na faculdade e não tá sendo fácil kkk espero que entendam caso eu demore de trocar ideias e atualizar.
> 
> Beijos e obrigada por me acompanharem.


	39. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XXXIX

Quando Naruto ouviu a última gravação da música, ele fez algumas críticas sobre sua própria voz. O produtor musical concordou com a mudança de alguns arranjos, mas ele estava satisfeito com o andamento das gravações. Ainda mais por terem sido agendadas em cima do prazo limite.

Naruto adorava atuar, se fosse escolher, faria isso para sempre. Dançar e cantar não era sua maior qualidade, mas ele também sabia fazer. Afinal de contas, a sua profissão exigia uma preparação de múltiplas funções. Era isso, ou conseguir projetos seria mais complicado e com certeza perderia um papel para outro ator mais qualificado do que ele.

Quando criança, era comum cantar em comerciais, até mesmo em apresentações de coral. Mas, quando adulto, a situação de Naruto mudou, sua voz não era tão potente como a de alguns cantores. Para isso, fazia uma boa preparação com a professora de canto da companhia de teatro. Chegando a uma qualidade essencial para ele conseguir manter a voz durante o musical, que era todo cantado ao vivo.

Dançar era mais uma questão de harmonia e movimentação pelo palco, somado ao treino. Naruto era muito exigente com seu trabalho, por isso ele sempre decorava muito rápido as falas, as letras das músicas e as coreografias. Então, ao reunir todas essas produções, formava-se um artista com boa qualidade e elogiado. As pessoas sempre diziam que era fácil trabalhar com ele, e Naruto não via por que dificultar a vida das outras pessoas.

E, naquele momento, ele não queria ser rude, mas estava mesmo incomodado com um trecho da música. Entretanto, cada minuto naquele estúdio, gerava um custo que, querendo ou não, existia um limite.

Naruto prometeu que só mais uma vez seria o suficiente, e eles poderiam fechar o dia. O produtor concordou. Naruto não era daqueles atores que criava cena e causava desconforto, dessa forma, ele conseguia com muito mais facilidade que as pessoas confiassem nele e cedessem.

Faltava apenas quinze minutos para entregarem o estúdio, quando Naruto terminou a gravação. Eles então ouviram essa versão e com muita atenção, Naruto sorriu, apontando para a mesa de som.

— Viu? Eu não disse que poderia melhorar? — Falou, animado. Cantar, como dito, não estava no topo das suas qualidades, mas diante de tantos equipamentos bons e uma equipe qualificada, ele se sentia seguro em fazer aquele trabalho. E, principalmente, em cantar ao vivo.

Depois de se despedir, Naruto deixou o prédio. Ele estava trabalhando sozinho naquele dia. Mas, ao longo daquela semana, ele gravou vários trechos com outros atores e atrizes, inclusive com Gaara. Ele sim, na opinião de Naruto, possuía uma voz muito agradável para se ouvir.

Os dois possuíam uma música juntos, e outras ele fazia apenas a segunda voz para Gaara. As letras das músicas desses personagens eram sempre falando sobre a solidão e a dor de viver longe da pessoa amada. Aliás, a maioria das músicas tinham um toque melancólico. Apesar de serem muito bonitas, não era o estilo favorito de Naruto.

Do lado de fora do prédio, o calor era intenso. Naruto vestia roupas mais leves e entrou numa sorveteria antes de voltar para casa. Com as temperaturas tão altas, ele e Sasuke decidiram fazer exercícios no período da noite, na academia que Naruto frequentava.

Na primeira semana, Sasuke dispensou o paredão de alpinismo, prometeu que tentaria depois. Naruto iria lembrá-lo disso nessa noite. Pensando em Sasuke, ele enviou uma mensagem para o namorado. Era o primeiro dia de trabalho dele, desde o afastamento.

Estava curioso para saber como Sasuke estava indo naquele momento, recebendo uma mensagem em seguida como resposta.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Não saí da minha sala a manhã toda, revisando os projetos.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Se estiver muito cansado, podemos desmarcar a aula de hoje.

Uchiha_Sasuke: Não, eu prefiro ir direto do trabalho, preciso de um momento para relaxar e colocar para fora essa tensão.

Naruto_Uzumaki: Quem diria, Uchiha Sasuke querendo ir para a academia.

Sasuke sorriu ao ver a mensagem, eles se despediram e Sasuke voltou a dar atenção para a planilha de orçamento no computador. Senju Tobirama ficou de acompanhar os projetos em seu nome, enquanto ele estava afastado, com a ajuda de Ritsuka, a estagiária que estava sendo treinada por Sasuke.

Porém, ele precisou ficar encarregado de outros trabalhos, além de que, estava sendo processado e ainda precisava dar todos os esclarecimentos necessários nas reuniões do Ministério do trabalho, saúde e bem-estar.

Sasuke ainda não sabia dos detalhes, mas foi preciso que os funcionários participassem de palestras e dinâmicas voltadas para o respeito e limites dentro do ambiente de trabalho. Os alfas, em especial.

Como disse para Naruto, ele não deixou sua sala. Almoçou ali mesmo, fez um pedido para entregarem a comida, nada pesado, mas não foi apenas salada. Estava mais cauteloso e atento sobre isso, após uma consulta com um nutricionista assim que retornou de viagem.

— Tem um minuto? — A porta de vidro foi aberta e Shikamaru entrou. As persianas na sala de Sasuke estavam todas fechadas, por isso Shikamaru disse que todos começavam a fazer apostas sobre o que estava acontecendo aqui dentro.

— Desculpe, eu só queria privacidade para me organizar. — Sasuke empurrou a cadeira, mas Shikamaru moveu a mão, dizendo que ele não precisava se incomodar em abrir as persianas, era só uma brincadeira. — Como foram esses dias da minha ausência?

— Parece que vivemos todas as crises de um ano em apenas vinte dias. — Shikamaru suspirou, parecendo cansado.

O afastamento de Sasuke era para ter sido apenas quinze, mas houve mudanças no cronograma de atendimento do Ministério. Shikamaru fez um breve relato sobre sua entrevista, principalmente porque ele era tido como um dos responsáveis por assediar Sasuke.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a dar sua versão da história, antes de viajar para o hotel dos pais de Naruto, em Shibetsu. Depois disso, foram as vezes de Shikamaru e Tobirama, seguindo de outras pessoas que tinham contato mais direto com ele. Por fim, parece que isso causou uma verdadeira revolução dentro do escritório.

— Hashirama precisou viajar, Tobirama foi quem ficou encarregado e tudo. Estamos com um buraco no orçamento desde aqueles problemas da inauguração do escritório, Hashirama foi pessoalmente conversar com o amigo sobre isso. Parece que o antigo sócio do escritório também estava sendo passado para trás e ninguém sabia.

— Existe pelo menos algum culpado disso?

Shikamaru moveu a cabeça em direção as janelas da sala, onde podia ver o rio Yamato.

— Suposições, mas não temos como provar nada ainda. O superfaturamento da obra é um caso delicado, mas não podemos faze nada agora. Enfim, temos outros problemas mais fáceis de resolver.

— Que seria... — Sasuke observou Shikamaru caminhar pela sala e se sentar no sofá.

— Tobirama concordou em fazer parte da lei de incentivo as pessoas ômegas no mercado de trabalho. Com isso, a empresa ganha alguns benefícios que ajudam muito a gente nesse período de crise, mas precisamos seguir os padrões do Ministério do Trabalho, Saúde e Bem-Estar.

— Me parece justo. — Sasuke falou e Shikamaru concordou com ele.

— Sim, os benefícios são muito bons, mas estamos já com alguns pequenos problemas. É um padrão dar assistência psicológica aos funcionários, com o orçamento baixo, Tobirama decidiu contratar uma psicóloga e ela vem pelo menos três vezes na semana. Você se lembra daquela sala que ainda não sabíamos o que fazer com ela?

— Sim, eu até pensei em algumas soluções.

— Não precisa mais, a psicóloga já está lá. O problema é que ninguém está querendo visitá-la. Eu fui, para ver se dava um exemplo. — Shikamaru suspirou, novamente, e Sasuke já até entendia o que ele queria com a conversa.

— Mas você é o braço direito do chefe, eles acharam suspeito.

— Basicamente isso.

— Deixe-me ver, você quer que eu vá conversar com a psicóloga?

Shikamaru moveu os ombros ligeiramente, uma expressão cansada se abatia em seu rosto, quase que naturalmente.

— Você não é obrigado a ir, mas, se tiver interesse, a doutora tem o dia todo livre já que ninguém quer conversar com ela.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ele agradeceu Shikamaru, e por um momento pediu desculpas por todo o problema gerado. Shikamaru moveu novamente a mão, dizendo que ele não tinha culpa de nada, e no final das contas, eles resolveram tudo da melhor forma possível, e ainda vão poder ajudar outras pessoas.

— Assim que eu tiver um tempo, posso passar na sala da psicóloga. — Sasuke disse, já estava cogitando retornar as sessões de terapia. Quando morava em Nayoro, com seus pais, ele frequentava um bom terapeuta. Depois que se mudou para Osaka, não teve mais tempo e dinheiro para se dedicar a terapia que o ajudou a passar pelos momentos difíceis.

— Ah! Mais uma coisa, e dessa vez é uma notícia um pouco ruim para você.

— Sim, o que houve?

— O escritório sempre pagou metade da mensalidade das creches e escolas dos funcionários, com essa mudança de organização, vai ser pago o valor total para os ômegas. Você terá esse direito também, só que são apenas para escolas que passaram por uma minuciosa seleção do Ministério, e o colégio das nossas filhas não recebeu o benefício do governo. Então não será mais possível pagar a metade da mensalidade naquela escola, sinto muito, Sasuke.

— Eu, eu não sei nem o que dizer, não estava esperando por isso agora. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, sem conseguir raciocinar naquele momento.

— Eu também não esperava por isso, mudar criança de escola dá um trabalho, mas Temari já vinha me dizendo que não estava mais satisfeita com o colégio, ainda mais porque ela está pensando em morar com a Tenten. — Shikamaru soltou o ar pela boca com mais força. — Enfim, tem toda essa problemática de não poder se relacionar com funcionários do colégio. Parece mais fácil trocar Saki de escola, do que Tenten arrumar um emprego, ela não conseguiu nada novo desde que começou a procurar.

— Você está bem com tudo isso? — A pergunta de Sasuke foi delicada, ele não queria parecer o tipo de pessoa que está curiosa com os problemas pessoais das pessoas, mas se achava no direito de dar apoio a Shikamaru. Ele sempre foi gentil, e o ajudou desde o início, mesmo quando eles não tinham nenhuma intimidade. Sasuke queria retribuir sendo um bom amigo.

— Sobre elas? Estou bem, mas não sei como vai ser no futuro. Sinceramente, agora eu só quero pensar no presente, e resolver os problemas. Hoje Temari me mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que marcou a entrevista para uma escola.

— Espero que dê certo.

— Se nós acharmos o lugar legal, posso indicar você.

— Eu ficarei aguardando. — Sasuke agradeceu mais uma vez, levantando-se da cadeira e acompanhando Shikamaru até a porta.

Enquanto Shikamaru descia as escadas, Sasuke olhou para o andar, as pessoas trabalhavam em suas mesas, no final daquele espaço largo havia uma porta de vidro fosco, não dava para ver nada que acontecia la, senão uma silhueta passando.

Sasuke voltou para a mesa e desligou o computador, organizando os projetos sobre a mesa para serem corrigidos no outro dia. Ele pegou o paletó e vestiu, ajeitando a gola da camisa. Depois, pegou o celular e a carteira e puxou as persianas, da sala, deixando-a exposta para todo mundo. Notou que algumas pessoas o acompanhava com o olhar, enquanto ele parava na mesa de uma das secretárias.

— Por favor, se Ritsuka chegar, diga a ela que pode adiantar outro trabalho, porque eu vou encerrar por hoje. Caso precise de mim, estarei na sala da Doutora Shizune.

— Senhor Uchiha, a Ritsuka não voltou mais ao escritório depois do almoço. — Disse a secretária.

— Aconteceu algo? Ela deixou alguma mensagem? — Sasuke a olhou surpreso. Ritsuka estava bem antes de sair para o almoço, mas um pouco distraída e acabou causando uma confusão na planilha que trabalhava e por isso ele estava corrigindo tudo novamente.

— Só disse que não se sentia bem, e iria ao médico, prometendo um atestado.

— Está bem, falarei com ela amanhã. — Sasuke não disse nada além de trabalho com Ritsuka, achava até que Tobirama iria mudá-la de setor, mas a manteve com ele. É claro que não iria tratá-la diferente, porque, ao que parece, ainda estava envolvida com Hidan.

Mesmo assim, ficou preocupado com a saúde dela.

Assim que terminou de falar com a secretária, Sasuke se encaminhou até a sala da psicóloga. Ao bater na porta, ouviu um animado pedido para entrar. Ele entrou e parou ainda com a porta aberta, perguntando se Shizune teria um tempo livre.

Shizune o olhou com um sorriso confiante, ela era uma mulher de estatura alta e magra. Usava roupas claras e um par de óculos de aro redondo. Os cabelos curtos estavam bem penteados para trás, com fios atrás da orelha.

— Por favor, entre, eu já estava pensando em ter que buscar meus pacientes. — Ela deu uma risada breve e depois pediu desculpas pela brincadeira. — Só queria descontrair, muitas coisas aconteceram nas últimas semanas e parece que todos estão ainda um pouco cautelosos em falar comigo.

— Talvez ainda precisem de um tempo para se acostumarem, nem todo mundo faz terapia, ou sabe como funciona.

— Sim, concordo. — Shizune caminhou pela sala e Sasuke observou a decoração criada por Shikamaru. Ele era sempre minimalista em seus projetos e isso era uma grande característica sua. O sofá cinza escuro era confortável e Sasuke sentou-se, enquanto Shizune ofereceu algo para ele beber.

Sasuke aceitou apenas água, logo depois Shizune sentou-se em uma poltrona estofada, forrada com vinil branco. A conversa foi se desenrolando sem pressão, Sasuke deixou a sala com a sensação de que poderia continuar.

Ele chegou cedo na academia, trocou-se no vestiário e depois enviou uma mensagem para Naruto. Assim que saiu do vestiário, procurou a professora que sempre o auxiliava.

— Sasuke?

Ele virou-se assim que ouviu seu nome.

— Como vai, professora Tenten? — Sasuke a cumprimentou. Tenten estava com seus cabelos amarrados e usava uma toalha nos ombros. Ela levou a garrafa de água até a boca, retribuindo o cumprimento em seguida. — Aqui sou apenas Tenten, como está Tamaki?

— Muito bem, ela está na casa dos avós. — Eles conversaram por alguns minutos apenas trivialidades sobre as férias de verão, até Temari se reunir.

— Estamos fazendo aula de pole dance, desde que comecei, não consigo mais parar. — Temari sorriu, depois convidou Sasuke para beberem algo na lanchonete da academia. Ele achou uma boa ideia porque Naruto ainda estava chegando.

— Soube que vão tirar Saki da escola, Shikamaru me falou. — Sasuke havia pedido apenas um suco de melão, enquanto Temaki e Tenten pediram um chá gelado.

— Sim, já faz algum tempo que eu estou insatisfeita com as atitudes que a escola vem tomando. Hirata me abriu os olhos, depois que a escola a proibiu de buscar as filhas na escola. E, é claro, a maneira que você foi tratado no começo, enfim, eu acho que levei muito tempo para tomar essa decisão, porque não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Me sinto mal por não ter ajudado antes, enquanto ninguém se mostrar incomodado com esse comportamento, ele vai se perdurar.

Assim que Naruto chegou, eles se despediram de Tenten e Temari.

Sasuke notou que Naruto estava menos agitado no treino e, pensando que ele estava cansado do trabalho no teatro, ele pediu para pararem.

— Já? Achei que estava animado. — Naruto ofereceu para ele a água da garrafa e Sasuke aceitou.

— Aconteceram muitas coisas hoje, e eu acho que você está cansado também. — Sasuke havia amarrado o cabelo para trás com um elático, embora alguns fios caíssem sobre a testa molhada com algumas gotas de suor. Naruto pegou a toalha e secou o rosto dele, dando um beijo em seguida.

— Estou um pouco cansado da rotina do estúdio, mas o teatro talvez esteja me sugando mais a energia. Eu estou com um pouco de receio de não ser tão bom quanto achei que era. — Naruto mexeu nos cabelos, mas sem deixar de sorrir para Sasuke. — Já se sentiu assim?

— Muitas vezes. — Sasuke devolveu a garrafa para Naruto e o chamou para irem embora.

Eles decidiram passar no supermercado antes de irem para casa, compraram apenas algumas coisas para o jantar. Naruto prometeu fazer um frango grelhado e legumes no vapor. Assim que chegaram em casa, Sasuke atendeu uma ligação de sua mãe. Enquanto Naruto preparava o jantar, ele conversou com os pais e com Tamaki.

— Papai, o vovô me deu um patinho. — Tamaki chamou a avó para mostrar pelo celular, o animal que estava dormindo em uma caixa de papelão. — Ele é filhote ainda, vovô achou ele na estrada. Agora ele é meu, é o príncipe Pato.

Sasuke sorriu, mas preocupado porque Tamaki estava animada com o pato, antes disso, ela estava animada com Tofu e não falava de outra coisa, senão ter um bicho de estimação.

Após a chamada, o cheiro da comida fez Sasuke aproximar-se do fogão, onde Naruto terminava de grelhar os filés de frango.

— Vou tomar um banho, deixa que eu faço o molho. — Sasuke disse e Naruto concordou.

O jantar foi um momento de descontração, apesar da televisão estar ligada, eles conversavam e davam algumas risadas com comentários de Naruto sobre os bastidores dos ensaios. Assim que terminaram, Sasuke deixou os utensílios na máquina de lavar louça, retornando ao sofá e recebendo um abraço acolhedor de Naruto.

A mudança de escola de Tamaki foi discutida por eles dois e Naruto achava que poderiam aproveitar para mudarem de apartamento.

— Pensa bem, você estava morando aqui porque era perto do trabalho, mas agora leva mais tempo para ir até o escritório novo. Nós podemos encontrar um lugar maior, o que acha?

— Mas, e você? — Sasuke o olhou, enquanto Naruto mudava os canais da televisão com o controle remoto.

— Eu? Eu estou em apenas uma peça, amanhã a gente não sabe onde eu vou trabalhar, então não da para pensar sempre se estou longe ou perto do trabalho. Você não deveria se preocupar com isso. — Naruto o beijou na bochecha e depois soltou o controle remoto, deixando em um programa de entrevistas.

— Tem algo que eu venho pensando já tem um tempo. — Sasuke ajeitou-se no sofá, com as costas retas, sentado de lado enquanto olhava para Naruto. — O prêmio em dinheiro que eu recebi. Eu pensei em investir, porque não quero sair do escritório agora, estou aprendendo muito lá, sou jovem e preciso de mais experiência. Não me sinto confiante em começar novamente do zero essa jornada.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça e tirou a almofada do sofá, puxando Sasuke para sentar mais perto dele.

— Admiro isso em você. — Ele disse, fazendo um carinho no pescoço de Sasuke. — Sabe onde está agora, mas também sabe onde quer estar depois.

— É, mas, às vezes, meus planos não saem como eu quero.

— Quais planos? — Naruto aproximou os lábios dos de Sasuke e o beijou, roçando a boca na dele em seguida.

— Por exemplo, eu não estava planejando me apaixonar pelo homem que eu contratei para ser meu marido de mentira. — Sasuke apoiou a testa contra a de Naruto, que riu do comentário dele.

— Eu também não estava planejando isso. Mas estou feliz por você ter feito contato comigo naquele dia.

— Quais as chances de isso acontecer com as pessoas?

— Eu diria que as chances são muitas, conheci pessoas que se apaixonaram após serem contratadas. Depois de alguns relatos de relacionamento, o contrato com o aplicativo foi atualizado ano passado. — Naruto riu e Sasuke não entendeu o motivo. — É que tivemos uma reunião na época e eu fui bem idiota falando para todo mundo que se apaixona apenas quem não é profissional. Veja só, eu sou um hipócrita.

Sasuke riu com ele, mas não o achava tão hipócrita quando Naruto dizia ser.

— Talvez insensível com os sentimentos das pessoas.

— Pode ser, mas hoje eles estão felizes porque eu saí do aplicativo.

— Por quê?

— Meus clientes estão à disposição deles agora. — A gargalhada de Naruto foi alta e Sasuke entendeu, Naruto era muito requisitado, e isso até parecia ser algo engraçado. Em algumas conversas, eles acabaram descobrindo que estiveram em vários eventos em Osaka, e nunca se encontraram antes.

— O que pretende fazer depois desse musical?

— Ainda não sei, vai depender do que a crítica vai falar, posso afundar minha carreira de vez ou alavancar.

— Nossa, mas porque poderia afundar a carreira. — Sasuke mexia nos cabelos de Naruto, enquanto conversavam. Nesses dias em que estiveram sozinhos em casa, passaram muitos dias juntos e abraçados apenas conversando. O assunto entre eles nunca acabava, e Sasuke podia sentir que a relação deles tornava-se cada vez mais íntima.

— Essa é uma grande oportunidade, eu vou fazer vinte e sete anos, e estou nesse meio desde os cinco anos. Existem milhares de pessoas talentosas e muito mais jovens do que eu, não é que eu me ache ruim, o que acontece é que não sou eu quem decide isso. É quem detém o dinheiro para investir, e se eles decidirem que eu devo ser substituído, só precisam estalar os dedos.

Sasuke crispou os lábios, ele sabia que o mundo artístico não era fácil. Atualmente não acompanhava nenhum artista, mas na adolescência estava sempre atualizado na rotina dos cantores e atores que era fã. Visualmente, parecia um luxo, mas havia sempre os escândalos estampando as capas de revistas e jornais.

— Eu sei que você vai ser incrível e todos vão gostar de você — Sasuke falou.

— Acha mesmo? Até se eles começarem a me perseguir? — A mão de Naruto estava alisando a cintura de dele, enquanto o beijava no pescoço.

— Vamos impor limites.

— Fala isso para meus fãs. — Ele riu, mas voltou a beijar Sasuke.

Naquele momento, Sasuke lembrou-se de um casal que conheceu na escola de Tamaki, e eles eram corretores de imóveis, poderiam ajudar a encontrar uma casa. Naruto apenas concordou com um murmúrio, sem parar de beijá-lo, levantando-se do sofá e o levando para o quarto.

***

O mês de agosto chegava ao fim, mas Naruto não poderia dizer que foi num piscar de olhos. Ele passou mais tempo dentro do estúdio e refazendo algumas gravações. Além das peças publicitárias que consistiam em comerciais gravados em estúdio, promoções e ensaios fotográficos.

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, encontrou Sasuke no quarto, dobrando os lençóis.

— Desculpe, não pode ir a academia hoje novamente. — Naruto disse, tirando a mochila das costas. Ele sentou-se na cama, esticando o corpo depois sobre o colchão.

— Você não precisa se desculpar por isso. E hoje eu não pude ir também.

— A visita na escola da Tamaki é amanhã? — Naruto sentou-se novamente e tirou a camiseta. Sasuke fechou a porta do guarda-roupa e sorriu para ele. — Eu já avisei que não vou poder aparecer de manhã no teatro.

Sasuke aproximou-se da cama e Naruto o abraçou na cintura.

— Em menos de cinco meses essa já é nossa segunda reunião de pais. — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e o beijou nos lábios. — Não é irônico eu ter contratado você para a primeira, e agora estamos na segunda?

— E eu faria a terceira, a quarta e a quinta. — Naruto sentiu os dedos das mãos de Sasuke afundarem em seu cabelo, fazendo uma massagem gostosa.

— Eu espero não precisar fazer Tamaki mudar de escola tantas vezes assim. Ah! Tenho mais uma novidade.

Naruto ergueu a cabeça, mas não ficou muito tempo naquela posição, puxando logo Sasuke para sentar-se no colo dele.

— Tamaki já está voltando? — Naruto perguntou, estava com saudades da menina, aquela altura ele sentia a casa muito silenciosa sem a presença dela.

— Sim, no final de semana meus pais vão trazê-la, mas não era isso que eu queria falar. Você está prestando atenção?

— Claro. — Naruto sorriu, mas suas mãos brincavam com a camisa de Sasuke, puxando para fora da calça. Seus beijos subiam pelo pescoço dele, enquanto Naruto repetia que estava prestando atenção.

— Há uma casa recém colocada para alugar em Sakai, fica aproximadamente cinquenta minutos do meu trabalho.

Naruto pausou os beijos e olhou para Sasuke.

— Quando podemos visitar?

— Amanhã mesmo, depois da reunião, você pode ir? — Sasuke tentou se levantar do colo de Naruto, mas ele o segurou novamente, trazendo para um abraço apertado ao caírem na cama.

— Claro que posso. — Ele voltou a beijar Sasuke. Os dois ouviram o som do celular tocar e Sasuke estendeu o braço para atender. — Não, fica aqui comigo.

— Estou esperando uma ligação. — Disse Sasuke, alcançando o celular. — É a sua mãe.

— Está conversando com minha mãe? — Naruto olhou por cima dos ombros de Sasuke, enquanto ele se levantava e atendia a chamada de vídeo de Kushina. Sasuke olhou para ele e riu.

— Você também vive conversando com a minha mãe. — Sasuke voltou a olhar para o celular, quando a imagem da Kushina, cumprimentando-a.

— Oi, mãe, esqueceu de mim? Agora só liga para o Sasuke. — Naruto perguntou, enquanto Kushina gargalhava.

— Não seja ciumento, Sasuke e eu temos muito a resolver. Não é, querido? — Sasuke concordou e Kushina começou a falar sobre a visita de um engenheiro no hotel. — Ele foi muito gentil e explicou tudo muito bem, vai enviar para você todos os cálculos quando concluir, então poderemos iniciar nossa reforma?

— Ainda teremos que avaliar os projetos e a verba para a obra, mas depois dos dados do engenheiro, poderemos já saber até onde o projeto pode ir. Eu vou fazer alguns modelos e podemos conversar mais.

— Estou animada. — Kushina se levantou e chamou Minato para conversarem.

Sasuke compartilhou algumas ideias que ele teve, mas precisava ainda de detalhes que o engenheiro iria passar. Naruto encostou-se na porta, os braçs cruzados, enquanto observava Sasuke conversar animadamente com seus pais.

— Fala para eles não se esquecerem da minha estreia. — Naruto falou mais alto, e Sasuke repetiu o que ele disse.

— Não vamos esquecer, Minato já reservou um hotel para a gente.

— Ainda não reservei. — O pai de Naruto disse.

— Como assim não reservou? Eu estou falando disso já faz uma semana.

— É porque não tive tempo.

— Mas quanto tempo leva para fazer isso?

— Mãe, vamos conversar depois, ok? — Naruto aproximou-se de Sasuke e tentou chamar a atenção dela. — Eles não estão nem me ouvindo mais.

Mas foi Sasuke quem conseguiu fazê-los prestar atenção e se despediu em seguida. Agora que eles estavam sozinhos novamente, Naruto o abraçou e voltou a beijá-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esses capítulos atuais estão mais tranquilos mesmo, é aquele momento respiro e aproveitar as pequenas mudanças na vida deles. E nesse momento a gente vai ver como é uma escola legal, kkkk é que eu gosto sempre de criar cenas comparativas. Enfim, é isso, obrigada a quem continua acompanhando.  
> Beijos!


	40. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XL

Sasuke acordou cedo naquela manhã. E antes mesmo de Naruto despertar, ele já havia tomado banho e preparou o café. Estava ansioso para conhecer a nova escola de Tamaki, mas com um pouco de receito. Talvez porque a experiência anterior foi muito marcante para ele e para a filha.

Quando ligava pra Tamaki, e falava sobre o retorno as aulas, ela sempre dizia que não queria voltar para a escola. E era visível o quanto ela parecia se divertir na casa dos avós. Sasuke sentia-se culpado por tudo o que aconteceu com ela, e por insistir em mantê-la naquela escola.

Naruto tentou tranquilizá-lo no caminho até a reunião, mas Sasuke só conseguia se lembrar da primeira vez que conversou com a diretora da Academia Udokashi. As ofensas indiretas e diretas ao qual foi submetido ainda era uma memória amarga e ele sabia que precisava virar a página para uma nova oportunidade. Só que ainda sentia insegurança.

Assim que chegaram ao endereço, desceram do taxi e pararam na calçada. Naruto notou que Sasuke ainda não se sentia bem e por isso ele segurou a mão de Sasuke e entrelaçaram os dedos, caminhando juntos. O lugar não era tão grande como a outra escola, mas possuía um pátio considerável e um playground com brinquedos criados a partir de materiais sustentáveis. Os balanços de pneus fizeram Naruto se recordar da própria infância. Também havia algumas gangorras, girafas feitas de pneu e escorregas de madeira. Sasuke estava atento a todos os detalhes, imaginando a filha brincado e se divertindo naquele lugar.

— Tamaki vai adorar. — Naruto falou, assim que eles passaram pelo playground.

Foram recepcionados em seguida pela coordenadora da escola, que os convidou para se sentar nas cadeiras enfileiradas no pátio. Ela então solicitou a atenção de todos usando um microfone, que entregou para a diretora.

— Eu agradeço a presença de vocês, sejam bem-vindos e bem-vindas. A escola está aberta para a visita dos futuros alunos e para os papais e mamães que ainda não conhecem nossa escola, mas sabemos que nessa época muitos estão viajando e se divertindo, não é? E isso é maravilhoso, então não se preocupem, quem não pode vir hoje, terá outra oportunidade. Ninguém será excluído. Por isso na primeira semana de aula fazemos um acolhimento especial para os novos alunos. As aulas serão reduzidas pela metade, e assim eles vão se acostumando com a nova rotina. Quem vem de outra escola, a mesma coisa, podem estranhar no começo as professoras e os professores, mas garanto que vão fazer amizades rapidinho.

A diretora possuía uma lista de comentários a fazer sobre o novo período escolar. Entre os assuntos, era a festa de fim de ano e o recesso de inverno. Parece que aquele evento era muito aguardado por todos, e Sasuke notou como as pessoas reagiram.

— Todos os anos nós apresentamos uma peça interpretada pelas crianças, mas, esse ano, nosso professor Takke, está de licença. Aliás, a todos que perguntaram, ele está bem, o bebê também. Vai nascer em novembro. — Ao redor, Sasuke ouviu alguns comentários sobre o professor de música, enquanto a diretora terminava de dar algumas informações.

— Me falaram que ele quase perdeu o bebê depois de um acidente.

— Vamos fazer uma visita para ele? Será que ele está precisando de alguma coisa? Sei que mora sozinho e deve ser difícil nesse momento.

— Tem razão, vamos conversar com Masaru para fazer uma visita.

Sasuke sentiu a mão se Naruto apertar a sua, e ele voltou a prestar atenção na diretora.

— Como não conseguimos uma pessoa para substituir o professor, vamos mudar o cronograma. — Os pais lamentaram, com alguns comentários. — Eu sei, gente, é realmente triste, mas temos menos de três meses para contratar alguém e ensaiar as crianças, é pouco tempo.

— Podemos repetir a peça do ano passado. — Uma mãe sugeriu.

— Sim, mas se repetirmos, como vão ficar as crianças novas? Elas também fazem parte do processo de escolha da apresentação e precisam de tempo para ensaiar.

— Se precisar, eu posso tocar piano. — Uma outra mãe falou. — Nós podemos formar uma banda com os pais. Masaru sabe tocar violão, não é?

— É, pode ser. — A diretora começou a ouvir as demais sugestões que foram aparecendo. — Então, se vocês concordarem, podemos fazer uma lista dos pais e mães que quiserem ajudar. Será que temos um dançarino profissional também? — A diretora perguntou, mas em um tom divertido, ela não esperava a resposta de Naruto naquele momento.

— Eu sou, posso ajudar a ensaiar as crianças. — Naruto se levantou e Sasuke permaneceu sentado ao lado dele com o coração batendo acelerado, todos estavam olhando para os dois. — Nossa filha é uma aluna transferida, então acho que essa atividade seria importante para a inclusão dela na turma.

Naruto pediu desculpas por não ter se apresentado, ele se apresentou e, em seguida, apresentou Sasuke.

Sasuke se levantou e cumprimentou a todos, acrescentando ao discurso de Naruto que seria um prazer ajudar a escola da filha.

Assim que a reunião terminou, Naruto assinou a lista. Sasuke ficou com receio, pois não teria uma agenda flexível para participar no horário das aulas. Contudo, outros pediram desculpas por não poderem participar pessoalmente, mas estavam se organizando para confeccionarem os figurinos e um lanche para as crianças durante os ensaios. Dessa forma, Sasuke achou que poderia se juntar a esse grupo para ajudar.

Um dos pais se apresentou para Naruto e Sasuke. Era Masaru, a pessoa que todos comentavam durante a reunião. Ele era o representante dos responsávei, e pediu o contato deles para serem acrescentados nas discussões do grupo de pais e mães dos alunos.

— Nós costumamos organizar uma escala entre nós, toda semana um grupo fica responsável de pegar as crianças na escola. Temos muitos pais e mães que trabalham o dia inteiro, por isso alguns de nós ficam com as crianças. — Masaru era um pai jovem, e se engajava em diversas ações da comunidade, principalmente para ajudar outros que, assim como ele, criava seus dois filhos sozinho.

Sasuke se sensibilizou com a ideia.

— Eu quero contribuir, mas também passo o dia no trabalho, e meu marido não tem horários fixos no trabalho. — Sasuke não queria ser indelicado naquele momento, mas ele precisava ser sincero com Masaru.

— Não se preocupe, se você não puder participar da escala, pode contribuir de outras formas. Estamos sempre conversando no grupo, não precisa se sentir pressionado, nós queremos apenas ajudar. E, é claro, se vocês passam o dia todo no trabalho e precisarem de ajuda, nós vamos estar aqui.

— Muito obrigado, Masaru. — Eles trocaram telefones e em seguida Sasuke e Naruto já estavam conversando com outras pessoas. A conversa era descontraída, fazendo Sasuke logo se integrar ao grupo.

Ao final da reunião, eles foram para uma cafeteria, para aguardar a chamada do corretor de imóveis, que os levaria para conhecer a casa que queriam alugar.

— Você ficou pálido quando eu me levantei e ofereci ajuda para a diretora. — Naruto comentou, assim que eles se sentaram em uma das mesas da cafeteria, perto das janelas de vidro. O bairro era movimentado com o comércio, estavam próximos de um hospital e também de uma estação de metrô.

— Você me pegou desprevenido nessa, embora eu tivesse quase certeza de que você assinaria aquela lista. — Sasuke sentia-se muito mais a vontade agora que a reunião havia passado.

A conversa com a diretora foi tranquila, e ela não fez uma entrevista formal com cada casal, ou perguntas pessoais.

— Agora vamos ver o que a Tamaki vai achar, vai ligar para ela?

— Mais tarde eu ligo. — Sasuke disse, notando como Naruto parecia mais ansioso e também com saudade de Tamaki. Ele também estava com muitas saudades de Tamaki, que retornava em alguns dias.

Depois de beberem o café, o corretor entrou em contato e eles visitaram a casa disponível para alugar. Era próximo da escola de Tamaki, possuindo uma ótima localização. A casa era geminada, eram três casas construídas no mesmo terreno, uma ao lado da outra.

A casa foi recém reformada e, embora os cômodos não fossem muito grandes, a divisão de ambientes era integrado no térreo e com uma boa luz natural. Os quartos ficavam no segundo andar, e um pequeno cômodo separava os dois ambientes, junto com um banheiro.

Dessa forma, os quartos não fariam uma divisão parede a parede, como no apartamento atual que eles moravam.

— Esse quarto pequeno pode ser o seu escritório. — Naruto entrou no cômodo e abriu a janela. — Não caberia nada além de uma mesa de projetos e uma cadeira aqui, talvez uma estante?

— Prateleiras, quem sabe. — Sasuke deu uma volta no local e entrou no outro quarto. — A suíte é muito boa, mas o segundo quarto me parece pequeno.

— Você viu a área externa? — Naruto aproximou-se de Sasuke perto da janela, ele o abraçou, apoiando o queixo em seu pescoço. — Podemos fazer algo para ela brincar, e até poderemos ter um cachorro, o que acha?

— Sim, é possível, vou verificar com a imobiliária se eles permitem mudanças na casa.

Naruto virou Sasuke e o abraçou novamente, as mãos em sua cintura, olhando para ele com carinho.

— Um dia vamos ter a nossa própria casa, e você vai poder criar como quiser, igual aquele projeto que me mostrou.

Sasuke sentiu o peito aquecido ao ouvir Naruto, eles estavam planejando e construino juntos aquela nova fase da vida deles, e a sensação que ele tinha era de felicidade.

— Mas, até lá, vai ser maravilhoso morar com você aqui.

Naruto concordou, e o beijou.

***

Tamaki correu na direção de Sasuke assim que ela saiu do portão de desembarque, acompanhada dos avós. Naruto ficou ao lado deles, filmando o reencontro de pai e filha. Mas, depois, ele precisou guardar o celular no bolso, quando Tamaki estendeu os braços em sua direção, pedindo colo.

Naruto não imaginava que sentiria tanta falta de Tamaki, foram quase vinte dias afastados, e estava até cogitando em ir busca-la em Nayoro.

— Tio Naruto, o vovô não me deixou trazer o príncipe Pato. — Ela disse, fazendo uma expressão triste, e cruzando os braços.

— Tama-chan, o vovô está certo. — Naruto a beijou na bochecha, apertou-a depois em um abraço. — Você pensou que, talvez, o príncipe Pato poderia ficar triste morando aqui, longe dos outros patos? Aqui não tem lago e nem um campo para ele brincar.

— Ele pode brincar no meu quarto. — Tamaki ainda estava emburrada, com as bochechas infladas. Naruto riu, mas Sasuke foi um pouco mais sério ao falar com ela sobre seu comportamento.

— Deixe a menina, Sasuke. — Fugaku disse, puxado a pequena mala da neta. — Ela só está triste porque se apegou ao pato.

— Eu sei, pai, mas precisa entender que, nesse momento, não poderemos ter animais.

Naruto pegou a alça da mala que Mikoto carregava e com uma voz de lamento, concordou.

— A imobiliária deixou claro que não é permitido animais.

Fugaku e Mikoto ficariam poucos dias em Osaka, apenas para a estreia do musical, por isso Sasuke reservou um quarto de hotel próximo do teatro para os pais. Eles levaram os dois até o hotel e foram para casa em seguida, depois de combinarem o jantar naquela noite, que seria no restaurante do hotel.

Ao retornarem para casa, Tamaki estava cansada da viagem e acabou dormindo. Sasuke ficou no telefone por algum tempo com o corretor, buscando uma maneira de conseguir alugar a casa. Muitas outras famílias estavam interessadas naquela casa e isso poderia até mudar o valor do aluguel, com a alta procura.

Sasuke pediu para o corretor um e-mail de contato do proprietário. Ele sentou-se na cama, com o laptop no colo e redigiu um longo e-mail falando o motivo de sua mudança. Incluiu uma fotografia dele com Naruto e Tamaki e enviou o e-mail.

Naruto sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e Sasuke explicou que já viu isso algumas vezes, o proprietário se sensibilizava quando recebiam mensagens falando sobre a família.

— Qual foto você enviou? — Naruto perguntou e Sasuke abriu a imagem em anexo do e-mail enviado. — Se depender da nossa família, já levamos a casa.

Ele sorriu e beijou Sasuke.

A resposta da imobiliária veio no outro dia, eles conseguiram a casa e poderiam fazer o contrato, após o financiamento, já que eles não possuíam um fiador. Naruto abraçou Sasuke e o girou, fazendo Tamaki rir da cena.

— Preciso ir na prefeitura. — Sasuke falou, animado. — Quando eu aluguei esse apartamento, eu consegui um financiamento com a prefeitura, e as taxas foram mais baixas.

— Papai, eu vou ter um quarto igual esse? — Tamaki estava no sofá com algumas bonecas, ela foi correndo para o quarto dela, falando que não queria deixar os brinquedos.

— Os brinquedos vão com a gente, Tama-chan. — Naruto disse, ao entrar no quarto. — Principalmente o príncipe Urso marrom.

Naruto pegou o urso da prateleira, ele parecia igual ao da fotografia que sua mãe mostrou.

— Tamaki, seu quarto é um pouco menor, mas a sala é grande e também tem uma área do lado de fora, poderemos montar uma casinha de bonecas bem grande. — Sasuke já havia se consultado com o corretor, e sabia que poderia fazer algumas mudanças na casa. Não eram muitas, mas o suficiente para ser confortável para Tamaki.

— E tem um parque bem grande perto da casa, e a sua escola também é bem pertinho.

— Eu não quero ir para a escola. — Tamaki pegou o urso marrom e voltou a sentar-se no sofá. Naruto olhou para Sasuke, eles se sentaram cada um ao lado de Tamaki e contaram como era a escola. Naruto pegou o celular e mostrou para ela algumas fotos que havia tirado do playground e das salas de aula.

— Viu como parece legal?

Tamaki gostou de ver as fotos e logo estava curiosa para brincar nas girafas.

O contrato foi assinado por Sasuke, mas a mudança não ocorreria naquela semana. Faltava pouco para a estreia de Naruto, mesmo ele dizendo que poderia ajudar na mudança, Sasuke achou melhor deixar passar o primeiro final de semana de estreia. Era preciso fazer um depósito de dois meses de aluguel antecipado. Naruto transferiu o dinheiro, para pagar o depósito adiantado. Ele já achava que Sasuke havia se comprometido com o financiamento e também pagamento do corretor de imóveis. Precisavam discutir melhor aquela divisão de contas.

— Além do aluguel, também tem as taxas de água e luz. — Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados na cama, cada um com um bloco tentando conciliar as despesas. — Celular, mercado, internet...

— A gente divide isso de acordo com o que cada um receber no mês. — Naruto sugeriu.

— Pode ser, meu salário vai depender dos projetos que eu pegar.

— E eu, vai depender dos contratos que eu assinar. — Naruto bateu a caneta no bloco. — O dinheiro que você me pagou do aluguel, sabe...

— Sei. — Sasuke havia recebido um cheque de um projeto que realizou para Orochimaru na época, por isso pode pagar o contrato de aluguel de Naruto.

— Eu paguei a Hinata na época, mas não usei o dinheiro. — Naruto falou, dando uma risadinha quando viu a expressão de Sasuke. — Eu não consegui gastar esse dinheiro.

— Mas o que você pretende fazer com o dinheiro? — Sasuke ainda sorria com o comentário de Naruto. — Digo, é seu dinheiro, você o recebeu trabalhando. É justo usar como quiser.

— Eu sei, mas, mesmo assim, é diferente. — Naruto afastou todas as contas espalhadas pela cama e sentou-se do lado de Sasuke. — Eu estava pensando, você tem alguma conta no banco para a Tamaki?

— Meu pai fez uma poupança quando ela nasceu.

— Ótimo, me passa o número que eu transfiro o dinheiro. — Naruto pegou o celular para fazer a transferência e Sasuke apoiou a mão sobre a dele.

— Naruto, você não precisa fazer isso. — Sasuke ficou emotivo com a decisão de Naruto.

— Não foi você quem disse que nós somos os pais dela?

— Sim, mas... — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e depois riu. — Você tem razão, eu disse isso porque queria incluir você como pai da Tamaki. Desculpe.

— Eu sei que ela ainda não me chama de pai. — Naruto suspirou, e Sasuke podia sentir que isso começava a incomodá-lo. — Mas eu não vou deixar de cuidar dela, como um pai.

Sasuke aproximou a cabeça e beijou Naruto no rosto.

— Tenha um pouco de paciência, as crianças precisam de tempo para assimilar as mudanças. — Sasuke o animou um pouco mais, até eles voltarem a fazer as contas.

Os pais de Naruto não poderiam vir para Osaka com antecedência à estreia do musical. Por isso, só chegaram no voo da manhã do dia da estreia. Sasuke foi quem os buscou no aeroporto, porque Naruto já estava no teatro para se preparar.

Kushina entrou no carro, pegando o celular para ligar para Naruto.

— Querida, ele deve estar ocupado. Sabe que Naruto sempre desliga o celular quando está trabalhando. — Minato falou e ela guardou o celular um pouco a contra-gosto.

Eles foram hospedados no mesmo hotel que os pais de Sasuke, aproveitaram para almoçarem juntos e conversarem. Sasuke também queria poder falar com Naruto, mas sabia que ele gostava de ficar ausente para se concentrar. No entanto, após o almoço, recebeu uma mensagem dele, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Sasuke aproveitou para dar boa sorte e dizer que todos estavam ansiosos para a apresentação. Depois disso, Naruto voltou a desligar o celular.

Sasuke aproveitou para mostrar a eles a casa que alugaram. O ambiente estava ainda vazio, apenas com as paredes recém pintadas. Ele aproveitou para substituir as lâmpadas queimadas, enquanto seu pai fazia uma vistoria no quadro de distribuição de energia.

— Só precisa fazer uma manutenção na rede elétrica, tem alguns fios antigos. O aquecedor a gás é antigo, isso pode dar problemas no futuro, inclusive porque é um modelo fora de linha. — Fugaku olhou o restante da casa e fez algumas sugestões para Sasuke. — Claro, você é profissional, deve saber mais do que eu.

Sasuke já sabia que em um momento teria que trocar o aquecedor, mas ainda não havia tido tempo de fazer isso.

— Pai, eu pedi para você me ajudar, não sei de tudo. — Sasuke sorriu e depois virou-se ouvindo sua mãe sobre como a casa ficaria melhor com algumas plantas. — Sim, eu vou providenciar isso, mãe, obrigado.

Os pais de Naruto também contribuíram com sugestões e Sasuke ouviu tudo. Enquanto conversavam, o avô de Naruto foi até uma das lojas do bairro e voltou com uma caixa grande. Era um aquecedor a gás novo, para que ele pudesse substituir o antigo.

Sasuke ficou agradecido pela generosidade dele e Enji apenas o puxou pelo ombro, para um abraço. Ao olhar o relógio no pulso, Sasuke achou que era hora deles se prepararem para a estreia.

Sentia-se inquieto, e animado para a estreia de Naruto. Sabia que era um grande sonho dele se realizando, e fazer parte desse momento era emocionante para Sasuke.

Ele até tentou arrumar Tamaki primeiro, mas logo depois que saiu do banho, encontrou a menina brincando no chão. O vestido que colocara nela havia amassado, mas não estava tão ruim. Apenas passou a mão no tecido e arrumou a fita em volta da cintura dela, que terminava em um laço.

— Papai, eu não gosto desse vestido. — Tamaki puxou a gola, demonstrando insatisfação. Sasuke deu uma olhada melhor, e perguntou se estava apertado. — É chato essa coisa aqui no pescoço.

— Não tem nem seis meses que comprei esse vestido. — Ele abriu o guarda-roupa de Tamaki e procurou uma outra peça. — Acho que você cresceu muito nesses últimos meses.

— Cresci? — Tamaki perguntou, subindo em cima da cama e pulando. — Estou grande igual o tio Naruto?

Sasuke sorriu, pegando outro vestido do cabide e ajudando Tamaki a tirar aquele vestido apertado.

— E porque não igual a mim, nós temos a mesma altura.

— Papai, o tio Naruto é maior.

— Só um pouquinho.

— Mas é maior, papai. — Tamaki riu, erguendo os braços para colocar o outro vestido.

— Esse está melhor?

— Está, posso levar um brinquedo?

— Pode, mas só um. — Sasuke pegou o pente para arrumar os cabelos dela e Tamaki escolheu um enfeite para usar nos cabelos. — Você está feliz que vai ver o papai Naruto no teatro? — Sasuke falou para Naruto que era melhor não forçar Tamaki, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia tornar natural chamar Naruto de pai na frente dela.

— Ele disse que vai cantar uma musica na neve, eu quero ver.

— Então pare de se mexer, para eu colocar esse enfeite, assim poderemos ir logo para o teatro ver o papai.

Tamaki concordou, e ficou parada por alguns segundos, até voltar a se mover. Porém, Sasuke já estava acostumado e o enfeite foi adicionado rapidamente com um grampo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beijos, estamos indo pra reta final.


	41. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XLI

Naruto fazia um exercício vocal, enquanto aguardava o início da apresentação. O frio na barriga era comum para artistas, mas ele estava se sentindo um pouco mais nervoso naquele momento. Tudo o que ele fez e trabalhou desde então, se concretizaria naquele palco. Por isso, a ansiedade o deixava mais nervoso do que o habitual, mas também havia um desejo enorme de mostrar para o mundo a sua arte.

Embora também existisse um gostinho de querer mostrar-se para todos aqueles que duvidaram dele. No fim, quando foi chamado no camarim, Naruto esqueceu-se dessas pessoas e a única coisa que ele pensou naquele momento foi na reação de Tamaki ao vê-lo caracterizado como o mestre.

Ele sorriu, querendo poder falar novamente com Sasuke antes de subir ao palco, mas seu celular estava desligado dentro da mochila. Ele chegou cedo ao teatro naquele dia, justamente para poder se concentrar e fazer a carecterização. Foram duas horas sentado na cadeira para a maquiagem e o cabelo, para que ele se tornasse o personagem principal da trama.

Naruto usava uma peruca de fios longos em um tom branco acinzentado, a maquiagem o envelheceu alguns anos, o primeiro ato estava cheio de músicas e sequências de batalhas. O segundo ato era todo voltado para as aventuras do personagem que Gaara interpretava, até eles se reencontrarem no terceiro ato e culminar no desfecho dramático da história.

Aquele musical era muito complexo, a história falava sobre o amor, mas também sobre resiliência e persistência. Seu personagem era retratado como alguém frio e solitário, mas que se tornou assim justamente por causa de eventos trágicos em sua vida.

Naruto fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, enquanto o figurinista arrumava a roupa dele, um haori branco sobre os ombros. A cabeleireira mexia em sua peruca, e logo depois, o maquiador fez os ajustes finais. A primeira cena do musical era uma música solo, onde mostrava a rotina solitária do mestre que vivia nas montanhas.

Naruto foi suspenso pelos cabos de aço nos bastidores do palco, ele desceria pelo cenário, quando as cortinas se abrissem. A posição era desconfortável, precisava parecer que estava meditando em uma nuvem flutuante. Seu controle muscular e a respiração foram a chave para a cena se desenrolar perfeitamente.

As luzes dos holofotes eram de um tom azul frio, que simbolizava a tristeza do mestre. Naruto não conseguia ver as pessoas na plateia, ao abrir os olhos e começar a cantar, ele viu apenas as luzes refletirem em seu rosto. Era como se ele estivesse realmente sozinho, não conseguia distinguir nem uma sombra.

Sua voz soou pelo teatro com facilidade e emoção. Ele podia sentir o coração bater acelerado conforme se aproximava do desfecho final da música e então a plateia vibrou em aplausos e as luzes mudaram para um toma mais amarelado como o nascer do sol, onde Naruto pode ver as pessoas em seus lugares.

Ele estava muito concentrado para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, senão na emoção daquele momento.

As sequências foram encenadas de maneira fluída, as músicas cantadas dentro do tom, embora Naruto tivesse quase certeza de ter desafinado em um refrão. Quando o primeiro ato acabou, era hora de Naruto retornar ao camarim.

— Eu fiquei arrepiada quando eles aplaudiram, deu para ouvir daqui. — A assistente do maquiador falou, enquanto Naruto sentava-se na cadeira. Ele sorriu e agradeceu a garrafa de água que ofereceram.

Gaara trocou algumas palavras com ele, dizendo que estava nervoso. Naruto desejou boa sorte, e que tudo ficaria bem.

Naruto não havia comido muito pela manhã, apenas uma salada de frutas que Sasuke preparou. Logo em seguida, ele se despediu e seguiu para o teatro. E mesmo que tivesse algumas coisas para comer no camarim, Naruto não estava com fome, preferiu manter a concentração.

Ao retornar para o palco, Naruto e Gaara dividiram a maior parte das cenas. O teatro era pura emoção para Naruto. Ele adorava receber a reação da plateia no ato que a história se cria. Quando foi suspenso novamente por cabos, segurando o personagem de Gaara ferido em seus braços, a plateia reagiu imediatamente.

Ao finalizar o último ato, Naruto conseguiu respirar aliviado, enquanto ouvia novamente o som dos aplausos. Havia terminado, as cortinas se fecharam, mas seu coração ainda batia forte no peito. Todos fizeram uma fileira de frente para a plateia e, quando as cortinas subiram novamente, os atores e as atrizes fizeram uma reverência ao público em agradecimento.

Naruto e Gaara receberam um buquê de flores, e mais aplausos. A adrenalina corria pelo o corpo de Naruto e ele não conseguia ainda processar toda a emoção que estava sentindo. O grupo se reuniu no camarim e ouviram as belas palavras de agradecimento do diretor, Misako. Eles brindaram o sucesso da primeira noite com champanhe e depois receberam os amigos e familiares.

Tsunade foi a primeira a aparecer no camarim, isso porque ela assistiu a peça pela coxia, ao lado de Misako. Ela o abraçou, depois segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, carregando lágrimas nos olhos.

— Você foi maravilhoso, eu nem acredito que era o mesmo Naruto que ficava todo avoado nas minhas aulas. — Tsunade falou, depois recebeu um lenço para secar as lágrimas.

— Não estava confiando em mim, sensei? — Naruto perguntou, dando uma risada ao ver o semblante dela mudar, indignada.

— Não é isso, seu ingrato. — Tsunade voltou a abraçá-lo. — Um dia o mundo vai cair aos seus pés. E eu espero que não se esqueça de mim. — Ela o afastou, dando leves tapinhas em seu peito.

— É claro que eu não vou me esquecer da melhor professora que já tive.

— Está dizendo isso só para me agradar. — Tsunade pegou mais alguns lenços de papel.

Depois disso, Naruto viu sua mãe e o seu pai entrarem no camarim procurando por ele. Logo atrás estava o avô, Enji. Tamaki vinha no colo de seu pai, e ele acenou para a família. Tamaki não o reconheceu a princípio, mas depois ela aceitou ir para o colo de Naruto, passando a mão nos cabelos da peruca.

— Tio Naruto eu não entendi nada. — Tamaki falou, fazendo todos ao redor darem risada. A menina não entendeu por que todos riam, mas falou também que sua parte favorita foi quando ele cantou a primeira música na montanha. — Igual a Elsa, e você também pode congelar as pessoas.

— Sim, você gostou disso? — Naruto ainda a segurava em seus braços, notando a aproximação de Sasuke e dos pais dele.

— Gostei da neve. — Tamaki abriu os braços e riu. Naruto a beijou no rosto e a colocou no chão. O camarim estava cheio, mesmo assim, Naruto recebeu primeiro os cumprimentos e elogios dos pais e do avô, que fizeram questão de abraçá-lo e levar um presente para ele.

Em seguida, Naruto falou com Mikoto e Fugaku, eles também deram um presente. Naruto ia andando na direção de Sasuke, mas outras pessoas o parava para cumprimentá-lo. Hinata e Kaede o abraçou, as duas juntas, dando um beijo em cada lado do rosto dele.

— Você me fez chorar várias vezes. — Hinata afirmou, os olhos dela estavam mesmo inchados. Naruto riu, agradecendo a presença delas.

— Sasuke reservou uma mesa no restaurante para a gente comemorar, ele falou com vocês?

— Sim, vamos para lá, assim que eu retocar minha maquiagem. — Hinata o abraçou mais uma vez antes de se despedir.

Outras pessoas queriam parabenizá-lo, e Naruto não conseguiu sair do lugar por muito tempo. Sasuke estava um pouco mais afastado, segurando a mão de Tamaki, quando Naruto finalmente cumprimentar os amigos e de falar com alguns repórteres.

Naruto sorriu, quando se aproximou de Sasuke, que estendeu os braços para o receber em um abraço. Eles trocaram um beijo rápido, muitas pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo em comemoração ao redor deles. Naruto segurou Sasuke pela cintura, puxando-o para um abraço mais apertado e falou em seu ouvido que eles iriam comemorar melhor quando voltassem para casa.

— Estão todos já sabendo da comemoração?

— Sim, eu já avisei. Mas não precisamos sair agora, ainda tem tempo. — Sasuke disse, erguendo a voz para se sobressair no falatório ao redor.

— Eu vou precisar me arrumar primeiro. A não ser que você queira que eu fique assim. Gostou? — Naruto piscou para Sasuke, dando uma risada.

A mão direita de Sasuke subiu pelo peito dele e pousou no ombro, seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Naruto, que ainda sorria.

— Você foi incrível. — Sasuke falou, antes de voltar a dar um beijo em Naruto. As mãos de Naruto apertaram a cintura dele e os dois se olharam mais uma vez, sorridentes.

***

Sasuke acompanhou Tamaki ao banheiro, antes de deixarem o teatro. Em seguida, eles se foram para o restaurante. Naruto ficou de ir depois, precisava de mais tempo para desmontar do personagem. O jantar reuniu as duas famílias e os amigos do casal.

Apesar de ainda não ter nenhum apetite, Naruto comeu e bebeu, sentado ao lado de Sasuke. Tamaki não saiu do seu colo por quase toda a noite, até a sobremesa, que foi para junto de Fugaku, que havia pedido torta de morango.

Sasuke pensava em como Naruto deveria estar cansado depois da apresentação, mesmo assim o viu dar atenção para todas as pessoas ao redor da mesa com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Antes da apresentação, ele estava extremamente nervoso, mas quando viu Naruto no palco, seu coração se acalmou e então ele mergulhou na história contada. Tudo foi tão bonito que Sasuke não conseguia imaginar uma crítica diferente, senão as positivas.

— Sasuke, eu preciso ir. — Sakura falou, com uma voz entristecida, mas sua expressão era um pouco mais virtuosa.

— Vai esticar a noite? — Ele perguntou, virando a cabeça para ver Shikamaru se despedir de Naruto.

— O que? Não! Eu tenho trabalho amanhã cedo. — Sakura respondeu, abrindo a boca em seguida e dando um leve tapa no ombro do amigo. — Ele só vai me dar uma carona, pare de pensar bobagens.

— Eu não pensei em nenhuma bobagem. Desde quando ele vem te dando uma carona para você tão intimamente? — O Uchiha se divertiu com a gagueira da amiga, que tentava explicar que não estava acontecendo nada entre os dois.

— Nós começamos a trocar mensagens desde aquele evento de arquitetura, sabe? A filha dele estava doente, enfim. E ele me convidou para assistir ao espetáculo, já que Temari e Tenten viriam juntas. — Sakura virou novamente a cabeça e depois retornou os olhos para Sasuke. — Você acha que não foi uma boa ideia aceitar o convite?

— E por que não seria? Shikamaru é uma pessoa boa, ele sempre foi gentil.

— É, mas ele é o ex-namorado do seu marido. Isso não é estranho? — Sakura e Sasuke viraram, ambos ao mesmo tempo, na direção de Shikamaru e Naruto, que notaram que eram observados. Eles riram, mas não pararam de conversar.

— Eles são apenas amigos. — Sasuke a tranquilizou, apesar de ter sentido ciúmes de Shikamaru por um momento há alguns meses quando contratou Naruto, ele sabia que aquele sentimento de ciúme era sem fundamento. — Além disso, não está vendo como ele olha para você?

Sakura riu, um pouco nervosa, movendo a cabeça e falando que não tinha tempo para isso. Ela se despediu também de Naruto e foi embora na companhia de Shikamaru.

— É impressão minha, ou está rolando um clima? — Naruto abraçou Sasuke e o beijou no rosto.

— Acha que pode dar certo? — Sasuke olhou para Naruto, que parecia pensativo.

— Os dois trabalham muito, não é? Eles gostam de ir embora cedo dos eventos, gostam de dormir, então eu diria que sim.

— Que maldade, eles não são assim. — Embora concordasse que ambos estavam sempre trabalhando, ou quando não trabalhavam, estavam em casa. — É uma pena que Hirata e Neji não puderam vir, mas prometeram assistir no próximo final de semana.

Neji havia entrado em contato com Sasuke naquela semana, estava com o trabalho acumulado e prestes a mudar de cidade. Sasuke entendia muito bem, já fazia uma semana que havia conseguido uma casa para se mudarem, mas ainda nem haviam começado a empacotar as coisas.

Pensaria nisso depois, a noite era para comemorar a estreia de Naruto. Eles voltaram para a mesa e se juntaram a conversa de seus pais.

A noite terminou com Naruto levando Tamaki para a cama, e relaxando na banheira em seguida. Sasuke bateu na porta e entrou, perguntando se ele queria uma cerveja.

— Você é realmente o melhor. — Naruto falou, tirando o excesso de sabão das mãos e aceitando a lata de cerveja. Sasuke sentou-se no banquinho de madeira ao lado da banheira, também com uma lata na mão. — Agora sim eu estou me sentindo cansado, parece que soltaram uma tonelada nos meus ombros.

— Está ansioso para saber o que a crítica vai achar?

— Sim, mas, quer saber? Mesmo que eles não gostem do musical, eu estou feliz com meu trabalho. — Naruto deu um longo gole na cerveja. — Eu sei que esse é o grande momento, mas, porra, eu não sei nem como expressão a sensação que tive. Sabe quando você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer fazer para o resto da sua vida?

Sasuke concordou, talvez a emoção não fosse a mesma, mas entendia a sensação de fazer um trabalho que realmente gosta. Eles beberam juntos até que Naruto puxou Sasuke para dentro da banheira.

— Achei que estava cansado. — Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso maldoso, enquanto Naruto beijava seu pescoço.

— Logo mais vamos nos mudar. — Naruto disse. — E vamos perder a nossa banheira.

— O banheiro da casa também é bom. Ah! Seu avô nos deu de presente um aquecedor a gás.

— Eu disse que eles não precisavam gastar dinheiro.

— Eu sei, mas não podia dizer não, não é? Seus pais e os meus pais também deram presentes. Eu não pude negar.

Naruto concordou e o beijou nos lábios, trazendo-o para mais perto de seu corpo conforme a água se espalhava pelo banheiro e eles davam algumas risadas baixas ou poderiam acordar Tamaki.

— As coisas estão mudando rápido. — Sasuke apoiou a testa junto a de Naruto, soltando um suspiro.

— Tudo com a gente é rápido, percebeu? — Naruto afastou um pouco a cabeça e pensou melhor no que disse. — Vou reformular a minha frase, nem tudo com a gente é rápido, tem coisa que a gente faz bem devagar.

Ele beijou Sasuke mais uma vez, sentindo a risada dele contra seus lábios.

— Não é sobre isso que estou falando. — Sasuke já estava completamente molhado, ele desabotoou a camisa e a jogou sobre o banquinho do lado, tirando também o restante das roupas para ficar à vontade na banheira. — Estamos indo para uma casa maior, Tamaki está mudando de escola, os nossos projetos profissionais estão decolando. É tudo ao mesmo tempo, não estou acostumado com as coisas dando certo sempre. Parece que a qualquer momento algo vai dar errado.

Naruto gargalhou, mas, mesmo que Sasuke também estivesse rindo com ele, no fundo sabia que era uma sensação ao qual poderia incomodá-lo. Parecia estranho sentir medo de ser feliz, e Naruto queria dar para Sasuke mais segurança sobre a vida que eles estavam construindo juntos.

— Eu só sei que estar com você é a única coisa que eu tenho certeza. — As mãos de Naruto alisaram as costas de Sasuke, enquanto ele o beijava no pescoço novamente. A água da banheira já estava esfriando, embora a noite estivesse com um clima agradável, sem aquele ar quente de verão.

— Você e Tamaki são a minha única certeza na vida. — Sasuke sussurrou, os lábios umedecidos aproximaram-se de Naruto e o beijou devagar algumas vezes. O rosto de Naruto estava molhado e com espuma nos cabelos. Sasuke pousou as mãos nos ombros dele e suspirou, sentindo uma tranquilidade imensa no peito. — Eu amo tanto vocês dois.

Sasuke ainda sentia as mãos de Naruto percorrerem seu corpo. Ele notou o sorriso apaixonado de Naruto, após aquela declaração. A mão dele deslizou por suas costas, para depois acariciar o seu rosto.

— Eu também amo vocês. — Naruto moveu a cabeça e a boca roçou no queixo de Sasuke, dando uma mordida. Sasuke inclinou o corpo mais para trás, com as mãos no peito dele. Ele riu com a expressão jocosa que Naruto fazia, querendo se aproximar para um beijo, enquanto Sasuke ia para trás, até Naruto deitar o peito sobre o dele.

Sasuke jogou água no rosto de Naruto, logo depois. Eles se beijaram, um beijo longo que se aprofundava à medida que eles se moviam e a água escapava. Sasuke voltou a se sentar no colo de Naruto, ambos excitados pelas carícias.

Abraçados e talvez com um pouco de dificuldade para manterem a água dentro da banheira, eles se beijavam. Os corpos molhados e com a espuma se desfazendo na água. Naruto mordiscou a orelha de Sasuke, gemendo baixo em seu ouvido, falando o quanto o queria conforme sua mão o acariciava entre as pernas, masturbando-o. Os gemidos eram abafados entre beijos e baixas risadas, enquanto seus corpos se moviam agitados em busca de prazer.

Sasuke soltou o ar pela boca, esforçando-se para não gemer alto, embora sentisse todo o seu corpo aquecer com as investidas de Naruto, que o envolvia com seus beijos longos e apaixonados, a língua voraz em sua boca. As mãos que o segurava firmemente na cintura enquanto movia de maneira exigente.

Ele se segurou nas bordas da banheira, conforme Naruto o penetrava, a respiração acelerada, consonante com as batidas de seu coração. Sasuke foi erguido pelos braços fortes de Naruto, os gemidos abafados com o beijo trocado prolongando a sensação de prazer.

Eles tomaram um banho de ducha em seguida e Naruto se ofereceu para secar todo o chão, enquanto Sasuke terminava o banho. Após secarem o cabelo, com a toalha mesmo, para não fazer barulho com o secador, prepararam uma bebida e se sentaram na cama, para pesquisar uma empresa que gerenciava mudanças.

Estava difícil conciliar os horários dos dois, ainda mais porque Naruto se apresentaria durante o final de semana todo, mas nos demais dias já havia entrevistas agendadas e trabalhos promocionais.

Sasuke pediu para ele descansar, que resolveria tudo com a empresa de mudanças.

— Mas prometemos fazer isso juntos. — Naruto já estava deitado na cama, pronto para dormir, enquanto Sasuke colocava o celular para carregar e apagava a luz.

— Eu sei, mas você precisa focar no musical. Não quero que fique cansado.

— Não estou cansado. — Naruto o beijou no ombro, quando Sasuke se deitou na cama ao lado dele.

Sasuke o abraçou e pousou a cabeça em seu peito.

— Me deixa fazer isso por nós. — Ele acariciou o peito de Naruto com os dedos, com a voz baixa. — Além disso, você vai ensaiar as crianças da escola, é mais um trabalho.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui bem quietinho e não vou atrapalhar. — Naruto ouviu a risada de Sasuke e recebeu um beliscão na barriga. — Ai! Olhe só, você quem começou, não reclame depois.

Ele girou na cama tão rápido, que Sasuke mal pode se mexer, sendo pressionado contra o corpo de Naruto.

— Não é como se eu não gostasse disso. — Sasuke crispou os lábios, recebendo depois alguns beijos. E, também, uma série de beliscões pelas coxas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita teve vários pequenos detalhes no capítulo, o que acharam?
> 
> Beijos.


	42. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XLII

Ao longo de todo o mês de setembro, Naruto apareceu em jornais matinais e programas de televisão para promover o musical. No metrô, Sasuke sempre via o pôster do musical. Os painéis eletrônicos também faziam chamadas exuberantes sobre a história de amor e tragédia do casal da peça.

As críticas dos jornais e revistas de entretenimento se dividiram, muitos estavam surpresos com a qualidade do musical, levando em conta o tempo de preparo e o financiamento. Além dos atores, que não eram estrelas conhecidas do público em geral. Naruto não ficou ofendido com isso, porque era verdade, ele ainda não era conhecido e as vezes eram esses famosos que levavam o público para o teatro.

Por outro lado, alguns críticos pegaram pesado desde às músicas, até as coreografias ensaiadas que, segundo eles, eram entediantes e vazias de emoção. Isso gerou uma grande discussão na internet.

Os fãs da obra original alegavam que aquelas críticas negativas eram intencionais, porque a história era uma adaptação de um livro de outro país, e havia um conflito político e de interesses locais. Sasuke não estava totalmente por dentro da discussão, mas gostava de saber que Naruto era defendidos pelos fãs que aumentavam a cada dia.

As coisas pareciam mais tranquilas com os fãs, principalmente depois que Ino e Gaara confirmaram o noivado e marcaram a data de casamento para o final do ano.

Já a mudança para a casa nova ocorreu em uma semana, com a ajuda de uma boa empresa de transportes que empacotou todos os objetos e desmontou os móveis, montando-os de volta na casa nova. Após abrir a última caixa, Sasuke conseguiu respirar aliviado. Embora ainda precisasse de mais tempo para fazer algumas modificações pela casa.

Os móveis novos que comprou chegariam em alguns dias, até lá, eles teriam que improvisar. O que não era um problema, Tamaki e Naruto estavam se divertindo em todos os cantos da casa. Ela fez alguns desenhos para pendurar na geladeira nova, e Naruto se encarregou de pintar a sala.

A escola de Tamaki era próxima da nova casa, apenas seis minutos de caminhada, por isso eles podiam ter agora um café da manhã sem pressa e a menina não ficava mais caindo de sono no sofá. No começo, ela ficou um pouco receosa para conhecer a nova escola, mas logo no primeiro dia fez amizade e estava cheia de novidades sobre a professora, o parquinho e os colegas.

Pela manhã, Sasuke fazia o máximo de esforço para não acordar Naruto quando saia da cama, mesmo assim, ele sempre despertava nem que fosse apenas para dar um beijo de bom dia e virava depois para dormir.

A rotina deles estava ainda se adaptando a nova fase que viviam, onde Naruto passava os finais de semana ausente. Sasuke aproveitava esse tempo para trabalhar na casa. Ele colocou o novo piso na sala, eram laminas adesivas de vinílico, por isso conseguiu fazer o trabalho no sábado e domingo. Tamaki o ajudou pegando cada régua do revestimento de pvc, para ele adesivar sobre o antigo piso.

Também modernizou as calhas e uma parte do telhado que precisava de ajuste. O aquecedor central era de uma boa marca, por isso Sasuke não precisou mexer, mas adicionou um carpete no quarto de Tamaki, e colocou novas cortinas. Seu quarto não precisou de muita reforma, também colocou cortinas novas e eles compraram uma cama de casal maior, já que a anterior era um tamanho pequeno porque o apartamento não caberia algo grande.

Tamaki ajudou-o a escolher a roupa de cama na loja, também escolheu novas almofadas. Sasuke gostava que a filha tivesse a liberdade de escolher suas roupas, e também os lençóis. Ficou surpreso porque ela não quis nada com tema dos desenhos que ela gostava, escolhendo almofadas colorias e com estampas ondulares e geométricas.

A cozinha só precisava de uma boa limpeza, feito isso, ele gostou do estilo retrô dos armários de madeira, que eram maciços e de boa qualidade. Em um mês a casa estava com uma outra aparência.

A varanda ganhou também um paisagismo que Mikoto projetou e que Sasuke montou. Ele gostava de mexer com a terra e com plantas, aproveitou para ensinar Tamaki a cuidar das mudinhas e das plantas maiores. A parede verde trouxe um ar renovado para a casa, ajudando inclusive no isolamento térmico e acústico da casa.

Sasuke tirava sempre fotografias das mudanças realizadas na casa e enviava para a dona do imóvel. Em um dia, ela os visitou, Naruto não estava, mas Sasuke a recebeu para um chá. Ela adorou as mudanças que Sasuke fez e ressaltou que estava precisando de uma reforma em sua casa atual. Eles conversaram e Sasuke marcou com ela para se encontrarem no escritório de arquitetura o mais breve possível.

Mesmo com os novos amigos na escola, Tamaki estava sentindo saudade de algumas amigas da antiga escola, por isso, Sasuke combinou com Temari para prepararem uma festa do pijama na casa nova. Infelizmente Hirata e Neji estavam atarefados com seus novos projetos profissionais e pessoais, e não poderiam trazer suas filhas para Osaka naquele momento. Mesmo assim, a festa de pijama alegrou Tamaki, que se despediu do pai com um sorriso animado na porta do colégio.

Sasuke fazia uma viagem de metrô até o trabalho todos os dias, o que já não era uma novidade para ele. Enquanto isso, Naruto ficava em casa dormindo. Ele acordava mais tarde porque tinha apresentações nos finais de semana, em três horários diferentes.

Enquanto estava no metrô, indo para o trabalho naquela manhã, Sasuke estava lendo as notícias no celular e viu algumas fotos do musical, incluindo o beijo de Naruto e Gaara. No dia da estreia, ele estava emocionado demais para pensar nesse beijo. Não dava para esperar menos de um casal que ficaram anos separados.

Sasuke não sabia distinguir o que sentia com aquela cena. Ver ao vivo o beijo foi emocionante para a história. Olhar o vídeo se repetir infinitamente na internet, era bem desconfortável. No entanto, aquela pessoa estava longe de parecer o homem que Sasuke era apaixonado. Desde a caracterização, até o modo de agir e falar do personagem. Não havia nada de Naruto naquelas cenas. E isso ajudou Sasuke a fazer essa diferenciação.

Mesmo assim, os fãs estavam eufóricos e replicando aquele vídeo em diversos contextos. Sasuke preferiu não ver quais comentários eles faziam, era um alívio para sua mente. Felizmente esses fãs não estavam mais indo em seu perfil fazer qualquer comentário desagradável. Os que apareciam, faziam elogios e alguns até questionavam por que ele não era ator. Os comentários sobre sua aparência o deixava num misto de vaidade e dúvida.

Sasuke guardou o celular no bolso e saiu do metrô. Quando chegou ao escritório, encontrou Ritsuka na área do café. Eles combinaram de trabalhar na parte da tarde, por isso achou estranho vê-la aquela hora da manhã.

— Eu tive uma reunião com o senhor Senju, não poderei ficar a tarde, tenho uma consulta no horário do trabalho. — Ritsuka falou com uma voz baixa e até mesmo sua postura havia mudado nos últimos dias. Sasuke notou que ela parecia muito mais calada e sempre sozinha pelos cantos, falando ao telefone e escondendo o rosto.

— Posso mudar minha agenda, vamos para minha sala. — Sasuke pegou a xícara de café recém preparada. Ritsuka chegou logo depois e fechou a porta, ela estava puxando as persianas para fechar as paredes de vidro, quando Sasuke interveio e pediu para deixar assim.

Na primeira meia hora, Sasuke notou como Ritsuka estava distraída, errando bobagens no projeto. Ele chamou sua atenção, para que não cometesse outro erro, pois ela estava ali para ajudar e se continuasse assim, ele teria que fazer o mesmo trabalho duas vezes.

Logo que se sentou na cadeira, notou as lágrimas nos olhos de Ritsuka e então ela não conseguiu mais segurar e começou a chorar. As pessoas do lado de fora que passavam, notaram e ficaram olhando a cena.

Sasuke abriu a gaveta da mesa e entregou para ela uma caixa de lenços de papel, pedindo desculpas.

— O senhor está certo. — Ritsuka disse, limpando as lágrimas. — Sobre tudo o que disse, eu faço tudo errado.

Sasuke não sabia que Ritsuka era tão emotiva, ele pediu desculpas novamente por ter sido rude. Mesmo não achando que era algo tão grave. Mas as palavras de Ritsuka não pareciam ser para aquele conflito.

— Eu não quis dizer que você faz tudo errado, mas são erros amadores e eu sei que você é inteligente e tem capacidade de fazer isso sozinha. Se achar melhor, pode tirar o dia de descanso. Eu vou falar com Tobirama.

— Não, por favor, não conte para ele que eu estou cometendo erros. — Ritsuka começou a chorar mais alto. — O senhor quer que eu perca meu emprego?

— Eu não ia falar sobre isso, apenas ia pedir para ele te liberar hoje. — Sasuke ficou assustado com a reação dela. — Aconteceu algo? Você quer conversar com a psicóloga?

— Não! — O rosto de Ritsuka mudou completamente, o cenho encurvado, enquanto os lábios eram pressionados. Ela parecia com medo. — Por favor, não fale para ninguém.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu não vou chamar ninguém. — Sasuke se levantou e ele mesmo fechou as persianas. Depois, puxou a cadeira para se sentar perto da estagiária, segurando a caixa de lenços. — Está tudo bem com sua família? Você tem pagado a faculdade em dia?

Ritsuka balançou a cabeça, confirmando positivamente. Sasuke fez outras perguntas, mas nada parecia abalá-la, pelo menos até ele citar Hidan.

— Eu não sei por que acha que ele tenha feito algo para mim. — Ela se moveu na cadeira, perdendo a cor do rosto.

Sasuke sabia que nem sempre as pessoas demonstravam tamanha sinceridade em suas expressões. Ele mesmo sempre guardou para si tudo o que sentia, era as vezes dolorido sofrer calado, fechar-se para o mundo e não ter ninguém a quem segurar a mão. No entanto, Ritsuka era claramente uma garota diferente, ela demonstrava seus sentimentos facilmente, embora falasse algo diferente. Mesmo assim, Sasuke não poderia levantar uma hipótese sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Foi preciso muita paciência para conseguir convencer Ritsuka a conversar com a psicóloga. E ela só entrou na sala de Shizune, depois que Tobirama entrou na sala de Sasuke, pedindo para falar com ele.

Sasuke retornou para sua sala, depois de acompanhar Ritsuka, ele fechou a porta e encontrou Tobirama olhando o projeto do Hotel de Kushina, que havia deixado sobre a mesa.

— Esse é nosso? Não me lembro. — Tobirama analisava a planta do projeto, enquanto Sasuke sentiu-se envergonhado por ter trazido trabalho pessoal para o escritório.

— Sinto muito, eu só estava revisando para apresentar a minha sogra. — Ele começou a guardar as plantas, mas Tobirama moveu a mão, dizendo que ele não precisava guardar, perguntando onde ficava o hotel. — Em Shibetsu.

— Meu marido nasceu em Hokkaido, ele sempre me fala que a ilha é o melhor lugar para criar nosso filho. — Tobirama, então deixou as plantas sobre a mesa e sentou-se no sofá. — Eu vi Ritsuka entrar aqui e imaginei que ela tenha ficado abalada quando contou que está grávida.

— Ela está grávida?

— Então ela não contou? — Tobirama inclinou o corpo mais para frente e passou a mão nos cabelos. — Achei que ela estava chorando por isso. — Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento e as pontas dos dedos passaram na testa. Ele olhou para Tobirama em seguida, não havia muito mais o que falar. — Mas eu vim aqui por outro motivo.

— Imagino que seja por causa da audiência de conciliação, era nessa semana, certo?

— Sim, mas Hidan não compareceu. Enfim, estamos tentando um acordo para não arrastar esse processo até as últimas consequências, mas parece que ele não está muito interessado nisso.

— Sinto muito. — Sasuke falou.

— Não, tudo bem, ele quem vai se arrepender de ter me processado. Minhas advogadas são excelentes no que fazem. — A risada de Tobirama foi baixa, ele se levantou e deu mais uma olhada no projeto sobre a mesa. — Já tem uma empreiteira para trabalhar nesse projeto?

— Ainda não.

— Eu tenho bons contatos em Sapporo, vou te passar o telefone deles. — Tobirama virou-se e abriu a porta, depois que Sasuke agradeceu a ajuda. — E não se preocupe com Ritsuka, nós vamos ajudá-la no que for preciso.

Sasuke agradeceu, naquela mesma tarde ele recebeu uma ligação para marcar uma reunião no escritório de advocacia que representava Tobirama. Apesar das palavras do Senju, que tentava tranquilizá-lo, Sasuke preferiu se consultar primeiro com Hinata.

A reunião foi marcada para a primeira semana se outubro. No dia da reunião, a advogada de Tobirama queria mais detalhes sobre a tarde em que Sasuke e Hidan brigaram, com perguntas muito específicas sobre a relação deles e Sasuke ficou inseguro para contar sobre o passado.

— Vamos fazer uma pausa? — Hinata solicitou e a advogada concordou, ela ofereceu café e água, deixando-os à sós depois. — Sasuke, eu sei que é um momento difícil para você.

— Hinata, eu já tomei minha decisão, eu não vou falar que Hidan é o pai da Tamaki. Você acha que ele vai usar isso em depoimento?

Hinata segurou a mão dele de maneira firme, mas carinhosa.

— É provável que ele seja desonesto a esse ponto. Apesar do processo não ser diretamente ligado a Tamaki, é possível que ele use isso como justificativa para fazer você passar por um homem desestabilizado e que conta mentiras, e que pode ser influenciado por Tobirama.

— E se ele for a fundo?

— Se isso for a fundo, é possível exigirem um exame de DNA para comprovar. Se ele negar fazer o exame, é um grande problema. Se ele fizer e for positivo o teste, então é oficiado para o registro do nome do pai na certidão da criança.

— Eu não quero. — Sasuke levantou-se do sofá, ele parou de costas, levando a mão ao cabelo. Depois virou-se para olhar Hinata. — Eu não posso fazer isso com a Tamaki.

— Sasuke é um direito dela, além disso, você pretende mentir no tribunal?

— Você não entende. — Sasuke fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, esfregando as mãos no rosto. — Ele queria que eu abortasse. Como eu poderia falar para Tamaki que o homem na certidão de nascimento dela, não a queria? Ele passou todos esses anos achando que eu queria tirar vantagens dele.

— E você acha justo sair como o mentiroso dessa história?

— Sim, se for para manter Tamaki longe dele, eu posso mentir.

— Sasuke, eu sei que é revoltante o que ele fez, eu concordo, mas... — Hinata parou de falar quando a advogada de Tobirama retornou.

— Desculpe, precisamos terminar por hoje, eu tenho um cliente para atender, é urgente.

Hinata se levantou e pegou a bolsa. Sasuke agradeceu a atenção da advogada e pediu para ela ligar e remarcarem uma conversa. Os dois desceram o elevador em silêncio, quando entrou no carro, Hinata permaneceu com o carro desligado, as mãos sobre o volante. Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

— Nós podemos procurar uma forma de mudar a estratégia do Hidan, algo que desvie o foco de você. Tem em mente alguma coisa que aconteceu? — Hinata perguntou, séria.

— Sim, mas não pude confirmar ainda. — Sasuke sentiu-se baixo por usar Ritsuka naquele processo, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Não posso, ela não está pronta para isso.

— Sasuke, dependendo do que for, é fácil resolver.

— Uma pessoa no escritório, essa pessoa está grávida e é possível que o Hidan esteja envolvido.

— E essa pessoa trabalha com você?

— Sim.

— Essa pessoa é de confiança? Vocês são amigos?

— Não. Digo, eu tentei me aproximar, mas... — Sasuke parou um momento e depois olhou para Hinata. — Essa pessoa está abalada emocionalmente, não acho que vai conseguir falar sobre Hidan no tribunal.

— Se essa pessoa está grávida, e Hidan é o suposto pai, nós podemos desviar a atenção para eles. Eu vou falar com a advogada de Tobirama depois. Vamos para casa e você, não se preocupe, não está fazendo nada de errado, mas vamos evitar de você mentir em um tribunal.

Ao chegar em casa, ele encontrou Tamaki e Naruto sentados no chão da sala desenhando.

— Preparei o jantar. — Naruto falou, levantando-se para beijá-lo. O cheiro da comida despertou o interesse de Sasuke e ele pediu alguns minutos para tomar um banho, enquanto Naruto e Tamaki arrumavam a mesa.

Sasuke saiu do banho e viu uma mensagem no celular, era Hinata, informando o novo encontro marcado para aquela semana. E ela também havia conseguido informações sobre a pessoa que estava grávida de Hidan.

— Como ela conseguiu? — Sasuke perguntou em voz alta, olhando para o celular.

— Quem conseguiu o que? — Naruto entrou no quarto no momento que ele terminava de ler a mensagem. — Está tudo bem?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, dizendo que estava bem.

— Hinata está resolvendo meus problemas. Ela é ótima.

— Não é? Hinata sempre me ajudou, e nunca cobrou muito caro. — Naruto o beijou, dizendo que a comida estava na mesa, e eles o aguardavam.

Sasuke viu Naruto sair do quarto e fechar a porta, ele tirou a toalha da cintura e sentou-se na cama, voltando a olhar a mensagem de Hinata. Assim que se vestiu, ele desceu para o jantar.

Os três sentaram-se na mesa, enquanto a televisão estava ligada em um canal de desenhos. Sasuke levantou-se para desligar a tevê e pediu para Tamaki prestar atenção na comida.

— Papai, eu fiz um novo amiguinho hoje, ele pode vir na minha festa do pijama também?

— Primeiro eu tenho que falar com os pais dele, depois podemos marcar.

— Também convidei minha nova amiga, e a amiga dela também quis vir, então eu deixei.

— Tamaki, não podemos receber todo mundo em casa, onde eles vão dormir?

— Posso dividir minha cama. — Tamaki olhou para Sasuke com os pequenos olhos.

Naruto interveio na conversa, tentando arrumar uma solução para o problema.

— Talvez a gente possa armar algumas barraquinhas na sala, e fazer um acampamento.

— É, papai, barraquinhas.

— Naruto, por favor... — Sasuke não sabia como aquela solução poderia ajudar eles.

— Eu posso pegar alguns sacos de dormir com uns amigos, a gente sempre acampava nos feriados. — Naruto piscou para Tamaki e Sasuke acabou cedendo a empolgação dos dois.

Eles tiraram a mesa e Sasuke organizou a louça na máquina de lavar, guardando o restante da comida em potes de vidro dentro da geladeira. Ele se virou, secando a mão e viu Naruto e Tamaki dormindo no sofá, enquanto a televisão estava ligada em um desenho.

Sasuke desligou a televisão e chamou Naruto, ele estava tentando pegar Tamaki no colo, quando Naruto se levantou, espreguiçando-se.

— Deixa, eu levo. — Naruto ficou em pé e pegou Tamaki no colo, levando-a para a cama.

Sasuke subiu a escada atrás dele e foi escovar os dentes, ao sair do banheiro, encontrou Naruto deitado na cama, já adormecido. Ele sorriu e deitou-se ao lado de Naruto, abraçando-o.

***

Desde a estreia do musical, Naruto tentava equilibrar sua agenda com todas aquelas ações publicitárias e entrevistas. As entrevistas eram importantes para promover o musical, além disso, sua popularidade vinha aumentando cada vez que aparecia em revistas, sites e programas de televisão. Enquetes online diziam que Naruto era um dos cinquenta homens mais bonitos do Japão. Enquanto as pessoas começavam a explorar seus rastros por todos os cantos. Essa parte era um pouco mais preocupante, porque Naruto não queria expor sua vida pessoal e deixar Sasuke e Tamaki a mercê da imprensa e daqueles fãs que ultrapassavam os limites.

No entanto, quando ele falava sobre a família nas entrevistas, era muito natural e verdadeiro. Às vezes, acabava falando mais do que deveria. Em uma entrevista, ele contou para a apresentadora que conheceu Sasuke ainda na infância. Naquele momento ele estava bem emotivo com a conversa que girava em torno do marido, quando percebeu, já havia falado demais. Mas a história comoveu todos os espectadores e tornou-se viral na internet.

Naruto pediu desculpas para Sasuke, quando chegou em casa, falando que não foi sua intenção. Sasuke viu a entrevista online, e acabou achando muito bonita a forma como ele falou da relação dos dois e sobre Tamaki.

— Não está bravo comigo? — Naruto perguntou, puxando-o para um abraço.

— Não, você falou da gente com amor. — Sasuke deixou o celular de lado na cama, e levou as mãos até o pescoço dele, beijando-o em seguida.

— Sempre quando falo sobre a gente, eu quero que todo mundo saiba o quanto eu te amo.

Naruto o deitou na cama, beijando-o no rosto e depois nos lábios. Sasuke sorriu para ele.

— Pode falar, tem a minha permissão. — Sasuke o puxou para mais um beijo, antes de ouvirem Tamaki bater na porta. Era quarta-feira, o dia da festa do pijama, eles haviam subido para pegar mais lençóis e travesseiro. Tamaki, por sua vez, já estava vestida de pijama e ainda era apenas cinco horas da tarde.

Sasuke se levantou e levou Tamaki para a cozinha, onde eles prepararam um lanche para as crianças. Naruto fez o suco, e as seis horas as crianças começaram a chegar.

Não foi possível montar barraquinhas na sala, mas Naruto conseguiu sacos de dormir para as seis crianças que Tamaki convidou, incluindo Saki. Quem a levou foi Shikamaru, porque Temari estava no trabalho aquela hora.

— Venha dar uma olhada na casa. — Naruto pediu para ele entrar e também ofereceu uma cerveja. Ofereceu cerveja também para Masaru, que havia trazido as outras crianças em seu carro. Eles se sentaram na varanda e beberam a cerveja. Sasuke trouxe uma bandeja com aperitivos, mas logo retornou para o quarto de Tamaki, onde as crianças estavam brincando.

A sala foi decorada com luzes de pisca pisca, o sofá foi empurrado para junto da parede, assim como a mesa. Dessa forma, puderam colocar os sacos de dormir na frente da televisão, onde as crianças se sentaram para comer e assistirem a um filme.

Shikamaru ofereceu ajuda para Sasuke, que estava preparando mais comida para as crianças.

— Como é a nova escola de Saki? — Sasuke cortava os pães, enquanto Shikamaru passava o molho com uma colher.

— É muito boa, perto do trabalho de Temari. — Eles conversaram enquanto faziam os lanches e depois retornaram para a varanda. — Eu preciso ir, me desculpe, prometi buscar Sakura no trabalho.

— Ah! Um encontro, é? — Naruto soou com um tom de voz malicioso, piscando na direção de Shikamaru. — Ela é a melhor amiga do meu marido, então toma cuidado hein?

Sasuke mexeu a cabeça, pedindo desculpas para Shikamaru. Entretanto, se pudesse dar um conselho para ele, seria o famoso clichê de não magoar Sakura. Clichê, porém, útil e necessário.

Masaru também precisou ir embora, ele se despediu do filho e das outras crianças. Naruto sentou-se junto com as crianças na sala, assistindo ao filme, enquanto Sasuke colocava a louça para lavar na máquina.

Algumas crianças queriam brincar com Naruto, mas Tamaki se sentou no colo dele e não deixou mais ninguém se sentar. Sasuke observava a cena da área da cozinha, não havia uma divisão que separava a sala, senão a mesa recolhida para dar mais espaço. Ele colocou mais uma bandeja de comida para as crianças, e elas vieram animadas.

— Tama-chan, é para todo mundo brincar. — Naruto alisou o cabelo dela, tirando os fios de seu rosto. — Eles são seus amigos, não são?

— São. Mas você é o meu papai. — Tamaki pegou o urso marrom, segurando-se no braço de Naruto e apoiando a cabeça, enquanto assistia ao filme.

Tamaki não viu a expressão de Naruto quando ela o chamou de pai. A menina ainda estava olhando para a televisão, enquanto Naruto acariciava seus cabelos com muita dedicação. Os dedos deslizavam nos fios fininhos, conforme ele a olhava carinhosamente. Seu coração estava cheio de amor, ele sonhou tanto com esse dia, e agora não sabia como reagir, só queria que Tamaki repetisse aquela palavra para sempre.

Naruto levou a mão até o rosto e esfregou os olhos molhados, emocionado. Quando percebeu, Sasuke estava parado próximo deles.

Naruto sorriu e moveu os lábios, sussurrando que Tamaki o chamou de pai.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, ele ouviu. Depois, sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, que continuou acariciando os cabelos de Tamaki como se fosse seu próprio tesouro.

Embora fosse paciente, Sasuke sabia que Naruto almejava ser acolhido completamente por Tamaki. Mesmo já sabendo que Tamaki confiava em Naruto, e sempre demonstrava muitos sentimentos por ele.

As crianças dormiram por volta das nove horas da noite, depois de escovarem os dentes. Naruto ainda ficou mais um pouco na sala, depois cobriu Tamaki e apagou as luzes, deixando apenas o pisca-pisca ligado.

Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Sasuke já pronto para dormir na cama, lendo um livro.

— Pronto, a tropa está dormindo. — Naruto disse, tirando a camisa e subindo em cima da cama em seguida. Sasuke colocou o livro na mesa de cabeceira. Naruto pousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, enquanto o abraçava pela cintura.

— Sua filha também dormiu? — A pergunta de Sasuke fez Naruto erguer a cabeça para olhar para ele, com um grande sorriso.

— Nossa filha pediu duas histórias antes de dormir.

— Só duas? — Sasuke ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro, sua mão deslizava pelas costas de Naruto.

— Ela deixou a Saki escolher uma das histórias. — Naruto continuou sorrindo, enquanto falava. — Acho que ela ficou com ciúmes porque a Saki me chamou de tio, e depois todas as crianças começaram a me chamar assim.

Naruto fechou os olhos, ainda com uma expressão feliz. Sasuke acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto falava sobre o final de semana, iria trabalhar no projeto do hotel. Quando percebeu, Naruto já estava dormindo. Sasuke então esticou o braço e apagou a luz da luminária para dormir.

***

A agenda de Naruto ficou um pouco mais flexível depois da segunda semana de outubro. Ele foi até a escola de Tamaki e encontrou-se com as crianças. Elas foram divididas em alguns pequenos grupos, algumas crianças fariam apresentação de poesia, outras cantariam uma música e as crianças com Naruto fariam apresentação de ballet.

Tamaki estava eufórica, mas quando Naruto entrou na sala e começou a brincar e conversar com as crianças, ela ficou mais afastadas. Naruto preparou um exercício para todos aquecerem com os bambolês e bolas. Ele ajudou Tamaki, que mudou o comportamento, sorrindo novamente.

Mas no final do ensaio, ele notou que a menina estava novamente afastada do grupo. Conforme os pais chegavam para levar os filhos, Naruto os cumprimentava e explicava como pensava em fazer a apresentação. Quando todos foram embora, ele sentou-se para ajudá-la a colocar os sapatos, e perguntou o que ela estava achando da aula dele.

Tamaki tinha as bochechas coradas e a boca fechada em um bico. Naruto até brincou que ela acabaria virando um passarinho se continuasse fazendo bico.

— Tama-chan, você não quer dançar comigo? — Naruto perguntou.

— Quero. — Tamaki abraçou as perninhas dobradas e se escondeu com a cabeça abaixada. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e caíram para o lado.

— Então por que você não está se divertindo? — Naruto insistiu.

— Eu não quero que você brinque com eles. — Tamaki disse, depois de erguer a cabeça.

— Mas eles não são seus novos amigos? E eles também precisam aprender a dança.

— Mas você é o meu papai, não é o pai deles. — Tamaki fechou os olhos, forçando o choro. Era, sem dúvida, algo que Sasuke chamaria sua atenção, mas naquele momento Naruto estava completamente emotivo pela reação de ciúmes da menina.

Ele queria apenas pegá-la no colo e abraçar com força. Mas decidiu se sentar mais perto dela e mexer em seus cabelos, ajeitando a tiara que havia caído no chão.

— Tama-chan, aqui na escola eu sou o professor de dança de todo mundo. Eu tenho que tratar todas iguais. Você é a minha filha, mas isso não quer dizer que eu posso tratar você melhor, entendeu? Porque todo mundo deve brincar juntos, seu pai não disse isso quando ele deixou você fazer a festa de pijama?

— Disse. — Tamaki virou o rosto ainda corado.

— Viu só? Eu disse que você ia acabar virando um passarinho de tanto fazer bico. — Naruto apertou o nariz dela, e no minuto seguinte Tamaki já estava rindo novamente.

— Eu não sou um passarinho.

— Tem certeza? Olha esse bico. — Ele apontou a direção da boca de Tamaki e imediatamente ela tampou a boca com as duas mãos.

— Vamos para casa, no caminho podemos comer sorvete, mas não conta para seu pai.

— Tá bom, papai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já faz um ano que o trecho dela chamando ele de pai foi escrito e eu esperando o momento pra postar kkkk  
> Todas as questões judiciais e de ciência são fictícias e, embora eu pesquise muito para embasar melhor minha escrita, sempre vou mudar as coisas para se encaixar no meu universo ABO.  
> Beijos


	43. Procura-se marido que goste de criança XLIII

Hinata esperava Sasuke na porta do prédio do escritório de advocacia que representava os irmãos Senju. Ela havia entrado em contato com Mei Terumi, uma das advogadas de Tobirama. A novidade era que ela conseguiu conversar com Ritsuka.

— Ela está disposta a pedir o exame de DNA para Hidan. Não foi muito difícil de convencê-la. — Hinata disse, assim que eles entraram no elevador. — Ao que parece, Hidan prometeu muitas coisas para Ritsuka. Casamento, casa nova, viagens, mas não cumpriu nada do que prometeu. Ainda que ela esteja apaixonada, não é completamente desesperada e está insegura com as intenções futuras dele. Mei conseguiu fazê-la entender que, com o exame de DNA, ela terá os direitos assegurados na justiça.

— Como isso pode ajudar Tobirama nesse caso?

— Levantando o histórico de Hidan vai ser possível mostrar que não há esse complô contra ele, como alega. Agora precisamos explicar para o juíz porque você socou a cara dele, sem nos aprofundarmos no passado.

— Passe cinco minutos com ele, que você também vai querer socá-lo.

Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Eles saíram do elevador e foram recepcionados na sala de Mei. Sasuke ficou à vontade, sentado no sofá, ele havia pensado com cuidado sobre como tudo aquilo poderia repercutir em sua vida e estava mais do que convencido de que Tamaki não poderia ser uma moeda de troca em disputa judicial. Ele contou novamente toda a discussão que teve com Hidan, antes de bater nele.

— Foi ele que veio atrás de mim, mesmo depois que eu pedi para não se aproximar. Me perguntou o que eu queria dele, eu disse que não queria nada, apenas que ele parasse de falar comigo. Ele insistiu, falando que eu estava querendo queimar ele no escritório e me acusou de estar tendo um caso com Tobirama.

— Ele falou com essas palavras? — Mei o questionou, atenta.

— Não. Ele disse “Você tá dando pro chefe, também?” e, depois perguntou se Tobirama sabe que eu tenho uma filha, e que não sei quem é o pai, me acusando de ter dormido com qualquer pessoa e que eu atraio alfas... — Sasuke apertou a mão sobre a perna, ele fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo-se irritado com a lembrança daquela tarde.

— Por que ele disse “também”? — Mei o olhava de forma séria, ela fez diversas perguntas ao longo da conversa, sempre focando nos pequenos detalhes, mas sem parecer que desconfiava do que ele dizia.

— Não sei, talvez porque eu já estava morando com o Naruto nessa época. — Sasuke respondeu.

— Você está há quanto tempo com seu marido? Aliás, vocês são casados? — Mei percebeu o olhar de Sasuke para Hinata. — Não se preocupe, eu não quero envolvê-lo nisso. Contudo, Hidan está acusando meu cliente de cometer um crime grave, o advogado dele irá usar qualquer coisa que tenha sobre os envolvidos.

Sasuke anuiu, seus ombros pareciam carregar peso extra e ele sentiu a mão de Hinata sobre a sua, dando apoio. Ela o incentivou a falar, e Sasuke fez apenas alguns comentários sobre uma relação que eles tiveram no passado. Mas reafirmou que não queria envolver a filha nisso.

Mei compreendeu, garantindo para ele que aquilo não era sobre a menina. Além disso, Mei também garantiu que seria um tiro no pé, caso Hidan trouxesse o caso à tona, já que Sasuke poderia muito bem comprovar a verdade.

Sasuke deu uma risada fraca, movendo a cabeça.

— Ele nunca acreditou em mim, mesmo sabendo que eu não me relacionava com outras pessoas, me acusou de tentar dar o golpe.

— Pode ser, mas se ele tiver o mínimo de bom senso, não vai se envolver dessa maneira. As leis são muito rigorosas em casos com crianças, você foi orientado sobre isso na época?

— Sim, mas... — Sasuke suspirou, ele sabia que as pessoas o achavam tolo por ter desejado se afastar completamente da imagem de Hidan. Ao falar para Mei o que sentia, ela moveu a cabeça e deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

— É comum isso acontecer, nós insistimos com nossos clientes porque é preciso que essas pessoas se responsabilizem pelos seus atos, ou vão continuar agindo impudentemente. Além do mais, você também pode exigir medidas restritivas ao juiz, alegando que Hidan não desejava ter a criança. De qualquer forma, essa é uma outra ação, não vamos nos estender mais nisso. Me fale sobre como você se sente sobre Hidan.

— Usado, enganado, ele queria apenas se divertir e eu fui ingênuo em achar que era real. — Ele pausou um momento e Hinata ofereceu água. — Eu fui humilhado por outras pessoas que acreditaram nele, é claro, por que acreditariam em mim? Não havia ninguém para o contrariar. Ele sempre dominava o ambiente em que estava, sempre conseguia o que queria. Depois de um tempo eu soube que até professores o beneficiou na faculdade, mas eu não posso provar nada disso. E é frustrante.

As mãos de Sasuke tremiam e ele deixou o copo sobre a mesa, enquanto ouvia Hinata pedir para ele descansar um pouco. Mas ele queria terminar logo com aquela conversa, precisava se livrar de uma vez por todas da imagem de Hidan em sua vida.

— Então foi depois disso que você o socou? — Mei moveu o corpo na cadeira, girando-a, e se levantou em seguida. A advogada era uma mulher muito alta e possuía longos cabelos vermelhos penteados para trás. Ela usava um conjunto de calça e ternos da mesma cor de vinho, e uma camisa de seda branca. A única joia que possuía era uma aliança com diamantes.

— Quando ele mencionou Naruto, eu fiquei muito irritado, depois disse que Tobirama estava marcando o território dele. Eu não poderia tolerar ouvir esse tipo de ofensa, eu jamais dei qualquer sinal ou brecha para que alguém pudesse supor que eu precisava fazer favores sexuais em troca de destaque no trabalho.

— Você ficou com raiva pelo o que ele falou naquele momento, ou pelo passado?

— Não acho que foi só por isso, também foi pela atitude dele. Hidan age como se fosse intocável, ele acendeu o cigarro e continuou debochando de mim, como se todas aquelas mentiras e ofensas fossem sua opinião irrevogável. E eu, definitivamente, não sou mais o mesmo que ele conheceu na faculdade. Por isso eu deliberadamente o soquei. Tanto que desloquei os ossos da mão no processo.

— Será bom ter os exames para apresentar, caso necessário. Você não me parece o tipo de homem que entra em brigas com frequência. — Mei retornou para sua cadeira e fez algumas anotações em uma agenda, enquanto Hinata digitava em seu tablet.

Sasuke ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o processo, por isso ele ouviu com atenção o que foi explicado.

— O crime contra honra não é algo simples para provar. Primeiro precisam provar que Tobirama forçou sua vontade em outras pessoas com seu poder de alfa. E esse poder de volição aflora em raros casos quando ambos estão no cio, não é coercitivo. Sem uma análise profunda, é quase impossível provar que isso ocorreu. O que vemos no dia a dia é decorrência de assédio, não da essência natural da volição. Por ser difícil de provar, usaram isso para justificar atos criminosos cometidos por Alfas, culpando seus instintos. Quando, na verdade, as chances de um ômega ser influenciado por um alfa são ínfimas.

Enquanto Mei falava, Sasuke se recordava do que já havia pesquisado e visto em jornais. Itachi também falava muito sobre isso em sua pesquisa no campo da neurociência comportamental.

— Só que, atualmente, os inibidores para as pessoas alfas são obrigatórios em muitos locais de trabalho. — Hinata continuou. — O que dificulta ainda mais esse acontecimento.

— Tobirama está em dia com o seu, ele mesmo já fez um exame para comprovar o uso contínuo. — Mei disse, enquanto Sasuke acompanhava a conversa em silêncio.

— Essa é uma jogada para ganhar tempo. — Hinata ressaltou. — O advogado dele não poderia ser tão amador em achar que apenas isso fosse desenrolar o caso. Deve haver algo por trás disso.

— Tem razão, e é por isso que minha colega, Rin, está levantando o histórico de Hidan por onde ele passou. Ela está em Sapporo agora. Sasuke, não se preocupe, isso pode acabar mais rápido do que você espera. Temos muito material para analisar e preparar a defesa de Tobirama e a sua, Hinata está nos ajudando muito.

Hinata sorriu, agradecendo os elogios que Mei disse em seguida. Apesar de elas não se encontrarem muitas vezes em locais de comum acesso pelos advogados, Hinata conhecia muito bem a reputação daquele escritório de advocacia, e já até chegou a tentar fazer um estágio lá quando era caloura na faculdade. Contudo, ela decidiu aceitar um outro estágio em uma ONG que auxiliava pessoas ômegas.

A conversa não poderia se alongar mais para Sasuke, ele agradeceu Mei Terumi e Hinata pelo esforço delas.

Hinata deu uma carona para Sasuke até o trabalho dele, que ficava no mesmo caminho.

Eles se despediram e Sasuke desceu do carro, passando em um restaurante para pegar seu almoço que havia encomendado pelo aplicativo. Ao chegar no escritório, ele arrumou a mesa para o almoço, pegando o celular e deixando na horizontal para assisti à entrevista que Naruto daria em um programa de rede nacional.

Assim que o apresentador cumprimentou Naruto e Gaara, ele os direcionou para sentar-se em um sofá, diante de uma plateia composta por uma maioria jovem. O programa falava sobre entretenimento no geral e fazia entrevistas com celebridades, além de apresentar algumas gincanas e brincadeiras entre os convidados.

Antes da entrevista começar, eles assistiram alguns trechos do musical. Dan Kato era um homem de quarenta anos, bastante conhecido pelo publico por ter protagonizado diversas novelas e séries, além de ser um cantor bastante promissor quando foi revelado, ainda na adolescência.

— Eu devo dizer que essa foi uma das apresentações mais emocionantes que já assisti na minha vida. — Dan comentou, assim que a câmera focou nele. Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Gaara, que estava mais próximo de Dan. — E olha que eu já assisti muitas apresentações.

— Obrigado. — Gaara agradeceu, inclinando a cabeça e os ombros educadamente. Naruto sabia que ele era um grande fã do trabalho de Dan Kato, por isso estava ansioso por aquele momento. — É uma honra ouvir isso.

— Obrigado, nós trabalhamos muito duro para essa apresentação. — Naruto comentou em seguida. Eles conversaram sobre a preparação dos atores para o musical, enquanto Dan pedi para soltar os vídeos de bastidores que havia sido gravado.

A conversa sobre o espetáculo ocupou toda a primeira parte do programa. Naruto e Gaara retornaram do comercial para participarem de uma gincana, onde cada um teria que equilibrar o máximo de copos em cima de uma régua. Outra brincadeira era de atirar bolinhas em pequenos buracos para conseguir um prêmio surpresa.

Gaara era ótimo nessa brincadeira, por isso venceu, enquanto Naruto era bom de equilíbrio.

Eles voltaram a sentar-se no sofá e Dan mostrou mais um vídeo do espetáculo, onde os personagens de Naruto e Gaara se beijavam. A plateia deu alguns gritinhos e aplaudiu, quando cortou para Dan.

— Eu não fui o único a perceber que rolou uma química enorme nessa cena. — Ele deu uma risada e Gaara olhou para Naruto, que também ria.

— Nós nos conhecemos já tem alguns anos. — Naruto disse. — Então foi fácil ficar mais à vontade com alguém que confio para a cena. Além disso, Gaara é um grande ator, e muito profissional, é um prazer trabalhar com ele. Eu diria que é um prazer beijar ele em cena, mas provavelmente vou apanhar em casa.

A câmera deu um close na expressão divertida de Naruto, enquanto o apresentador e a plateia riam. As entrevistas com Naruto eram sempre muito divertidas porque ele estava frequentemente leve e relaxado. O que ele entendeu, era que não adiantava querer ficar esclarecendo todas as fofocas e os comentários maliciosos. Sendo assim, ele facilmente relaxava e brincava com a situação. E essa sua característica tornou as entrevistas mais leves e despretensiosas quando o assunto se voltava para sua vida pessoal.

Ainda assim, Gaara agradeceu o elogio, e também falou sobre a cena.

— A primeira cena foi muito emocionante para nós. Porque, nos ensaios, o diretor sempre cortava no momento do beijo. Ele queria que a cena do primeiro beijo tivesse realmente uma carga de emoção. Além disso, Naruto já é um colega de trabalho de longa data, ele também trabalhou com a minha noiva. — Gaara destacou, enquanto o apresentador fazia mais alguns comentários maliciosos sobre Naruto também já ter beijado Yamanaka Ino em comerciais.

— O que eu posso dizer, tive a oportunidade de beijar os dois. — Naruto piscou na direção da câmera, ouvindo em seguida os gritos exaltados da plateia. Ele gargalhou, achando engraçado a reação de todos.

— Naruto-san, seu marido não é do meio artístico, não é? Como ele reagiu a cena do beijo, e ao assédio dos fãs? — Dan perguntou e Naruto cruzou a perna, apoiando um dos braços no encosto do sofá.

Naruto usava uma calça chino slim fit na cor vinho, e camisa de linho branca com os botões abertos na altura do peito. Aquela roupa foi escolhida por Sasuke, um dia antes da entrevista. Naruto esperava que Sasuke estivesse assistindo agora, porque havia feito tudo o que ele orientou na hora de se arrumar, apesar de ter tido ajuda do maquiador nos bastidores.

— Meu marido é muito compreensível, ele disse que o beijo foi bonito e que na hora não achou estranho porque parecia que ele estava vendo outra pessoa com aquela peruca branca e toda a emoção da cena, ele disse que torceu para o encontro dos dois e o beijo. Agora sobre os fãs... — Ele riu, dando algumas batidinhas com o dedo em seu nariz. — No começo ele se assustou com os fãs, nós dois estamos aprendendo a lidar com essa nova realidade, na verdade. Antes eu não era tão famoso assim.

— Ah! Mas nós ficamos sabendo que você tinha um trabalho muito interessante antes do musical. — Dan pegou um celular debaixo do bolso de seu paletó, olhando para uma das câmeras e chamando o comercial.

Naruto sabia que esse comentário ocorreria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Gaara deu alguns tapinhas em seu ombro e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Naruto moveu a cabeça, dizendo que não era um problema aquilo.

O programa era ao vivo, mas Naruto não estava preocupado. Ao retornarem do comercial, uma reportagem sobre namoro de aluguel foi transmitida e na sequência a entrevista de pessoas na rua, dizendo se alugaria um namorado. Muitas pessoas tinham vergonha de responder, alguns falaram que não e outros que sim, alugariam.

Dan voltou a aparecer na tela e ele mostrou o aplicativo, como se estivesse contratando um namorado.

— Naruto, quais dicas você me dá? — A pergunta capciosa foi feita, enquanto a câmera focava o rosto de Naruto.

— Eu diria que você tem que ter em mente o que você realmente deseja fazer e quanto você tem para gastar com esse serviço, não é barato. — Naruto respondeu, tranquilamente.

— Você trabalhou por três anos fazendo serviço de namoro de aluguel? Como foi isso?

— Sim, foram quase quatro anos, e foi um trabalho não muito diferente de atuar em um espetáculo, mas era preciso cuidado para não magoar pessoas reais. Eu possuía um roteiro elaborado, embora improvisasse muito, mas sempre pensando no bem do cliente. — Naruto explicou como entrou para esse tipo de agenciamento e esclareceu a seriedade do trabalho.

— A reportagem que vimos agora citou que o número de pessoas casadas vem diminuindo, não apenas no Japão, mas em todo o mundo. Você acha que ser namorado de aluguel é o novo trabalho do futuro?

Naruto inclinou a cabeça, dando um leve suspiro e mexendo no queixo.

— Eu não sei responder essa pergunta, mas posso falar da minha experiência. — Ele ajeitou as costas, enquanto olhava para a plateia. — Eu tive a oportunidade de ser contratado por pessoas incríveis, elas se sentiam inseguras em dar o primeiro passo, ou medo de serem rejeitadas, ou de não ter um papo legal, ou de não ser boa o bastante. Isso mexia muito comigo, eu via gente inteligente, carismática, divertida embaixo daquelas camadas. Eles precisavam de ajuda, sabe? Para se reconhecerem como eu os via. Meus clientes eram pessoas como qualquer um de vocês aqui. Acham que, quem recorre a esse serviço são pessoas pervertidas ou desesperadas? Mas são senhoras viúvas que querem companhia para ir à ópera. Ou senhores solitários que perdeu um filho e quer ir a um jogo de beisebol. Ou pessoas que desejavam ter alguém para conversar em uma exposição de arte, ou para apresentar aos pais para que eles não peguem mais no pé para achar um namorado. Ou pais e mães solteiros que precisavam de um marido, porque, ao que parece, a nossa sociedade ainda discrimina muito pessoas que não possuem uma configuração “aceitável” de família — Ele mexeu as mãos, fazendo movimentos de aspas. — As pessoas que me procuravam poderia ser seu tio, sua irmã ou seu pai. Qualquer pessoa que sente solidão, então eu dava o meu melhor, eu queria que eles se sentissem bem. E eu fui sincero em muitos dos meus trabalhos, porque eu também sou humano e não consigo deixar de lado a emoção.

Diversas perguntas foram feitas e o clima ficou mais descontraído quando Dan perguntou para a plateia se alugariam Naruto. Todos responderam que sim.

— O seu marido não tinha ciúmes do seu trabalho? — Não somente Dan, mas muitos outros estavam curiosos com essa pergunta. Naruto olhou em volta, observando as câmeras.

— Nós nos conhecemos quando eu já estava querendo sair do aplicativo de aluguel. — E Naruto não precisava mentir sobre esse fato, porque o perfil dele foi desativado antes de Sasuke pedi-lo em namoro, e logo depois, eles foram morar juntos.

— Mas, me diga, vocês se casaram, ou apenas estão morando juntos? Eu sei que é uma pergunta íntima, mas os seus fãs estão curiosos, porque você não usa aliança. Vi até uma teoria na internet e queria saber se era verdade.

— Qual teoria? — Naruto não sabia, mas Gaara sabia.

— Ah! Eu vi isso. — Ele disse, levando a mão à boca, dando uma risadinha. Naruto pediu para ele explicar e Gaara falou. — Uma das teorias é que você não usa aliança, para não chamar a atenção do público, sobre nosso casamento secreto.

— Sério? — Naruto explodiu em risada. — Onde nós casamos?  
— Em Ikeda. — Gaara riu com Naruto.

— Eu tenho que admitir que algumas pessoas são muito criativas em interpretar nossas conversas com mensagens subliminares. Mas, se vocês querem a verdade, meu marido e eu não usamos alianças. Ainda não assinamos os papéis do casamento, pensamos muito na nossa filha e queremos que essa transição seja o mais natural possível para ela. — Naruto sorriu, lembrando-se de que foi exatamente isso que ele falou no começo do contrato, quando foram a reunião de pais. — Em meu coração não faz diferença se assinamos um papel, apesar de ser muito importante para as questões burocráticas, eu estou feliz agora. Sasuke é a pessoa que eu quero viver a minha vida, ele é pai da menina mais incrível que eu já conheci e eles me acolheram. Agora estamos formando a nossa família, que é única. Nada substitui essa sensação. Eu o amo, e isso ninguém tem o poder de desmentir ou inventar.

Os aplausos e a interação da plateia foram intensos após aquelas palavras e Dan agradeceu a presença dos convidados, chamando em seguida o comercial.

Olhando para a tela do celular, Sasuke sentia o coração preenchido com uma emoção indescritível. Ele arrumou a mesa de trabalho e guardou o celular no bolso. Saiu do escritório deixando um aviso de que provavelmente não retornaria.

Sasuke pegou um táxi e foi até o centro comercial de Takashimaya, onde entrou em uma joalheria. Ele não sabia exatamente o modelo que estava procurando, mas ao ver o par de alianças numa caixa de metal forrada com veludo preto, teve a certeza de que era aquele par.

A loja possuía o número das alianças em estoque, então Sasuke pode levar para casa naquele mesmo dia.

— Senhor, não deseja fazer uma gravura? — A vendedora perguntou de forma simpática.

— Melhor decidir com ele. — Sasuke pagou e deixou a loja. Naquela tarde, Tamaki iria da escola para a casa de Masaru, brincar com o filho dele e outras crianças. Pensando nisso, quando chegou em casa, Sasuke correu para o quarto e trocou de roupa.

Ele usava uma roupa muito sóbria e queria ficar mais bonito, não com cara de quem estava a trabalho. Trocou a calça preta por uma mais clara e a camisa branca por outra limpa e seca. Ele estava suando de calor. Sasuke não sabia como fazer aquele pedido. Ele procurou na internet algumas ideias românticas, e notou que não havia nada que pudesse enfeitar o quarto ou a casa, como aquelas rosas pelo caminho.

Pensou por um momento, que estava sendo precipitado, poderia fazer isso com um pouco mais de calma e planejamento. Ele suspirou, pegando a caixa das alianças na mão, depois sentou-se na cama e ouviu o celular tocar.

— Hey! Amor, você me viu na televisão? — Era Naruto, e ao ouvir sua voz, Sasuke abriu a caixa com as alianças e sorriu.

— Eu vi pelo celular, estava no trabalho.

— É verdade, desculpe. Vou levar mais umas duas horas para chegar em casa, parece que o trem está andando com velocidade reduzida.

— Tudo bem, eu vou estar aqui te esperando.

— Te amo, até mais.

— Eu também. — Sasuke desligou o celular e deitou-se na cama.

Ele riu, uma risada boba e apaixonada, fechando os olhos e recordando-se de quando conheceu Naruto em uma cafeteria. Não sabia dizer até hoje de onde havia tirado coragem para tal atitude de alugar uma pessoa como seu marido. Mas estava feliz de ter sido corajoso. Ou, quem sabe, eles teriam se esbarrado em outra ocasião. Nunca saberia.

Sasuke dormiu, esperando Naruto. Acordou ouvindo a voz dele e sentindo um carinho em suas costas.

— Você pode voltar a dormir. — Naruto falou, tirando o paletó. — Eu só vou trocar de roupa e a gente pode dormir juntos, que tal?

Sasuke olhou no relógio do pulso.

— Tamaki vai chegar só mais tarde. — Sasuke esfregou as mãos no rosto e sentou-se na cama. — Eu não dormi propositalmente, eu só... — Ele viu Naruto abrir os botões da camisa, puxando-a para fora da calça. Depois, ele tirou as calças e subiu na cama apenas de cueca, beijando Sasuke.

Eles se abraçaram e Sasuke foi deitado na cama, com Naruto sobre seu corpo. O beijo que trocaram foi se desenvolvendo para uma carícia mais ousada, assim como as mãos de Sasuke sobre as costas de Naruto se tornaram mais firmes.

Após o beijo, Naruto sorriu para ele.

— Terei dois dias de folga, o que quer fazer? — Naruto perguntou, enquanto roçava os lábios nos de Sasuke.

Sasuke sempre se sentia calmo ao lado de Naruto, era como saber que, com ele, as coisas dariam sempre certo. No começo isso o apavorava, porque Sasuke tinha uma grande insegurança. E, embora ainda sentisse um pouquinho de medo, ele sabia que poderia sempre contar com Naruto, mesmo que ele estivesse distante.

— Naruto, casa comigo? — Sasuke perguntou, observando o semblante de Naruto tornar-se surpreso. E com o silêncio, ele perguntou novamente, sentindo-se um pouco mais nervoso. — Você quer casar comigo?

Sasuke repetiu, esticando a mão ao lado da cama, enquanto pegava a caixa das alianças. Naruto apoiou as mãos no colchão, conforme o via abrir a caixinha.

Ele começou a rir e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros. Sasuke não entendeu o motivo da risada, muito menos quando Naruto saiu da cama e foi até a poltrona, pegar sua mochila. Sasuke logo pensou que havia sido precipitado naquele momento.

Contudo, quando percebeu, Naruto voltava para a cama com um par de alianças na mão.

— Eu estou carregando isso comigo desde que fomos para Shibetsu. Eu ia pedir você em casamento no ano novo, mas... — Naruto balançou a cabeça, falando tudo rápido.

— Então eu comprei isso à toa? — Sasuke olhou para as alianças, era de ouro branco, finas. Ambas possuíam uma discreta pedra de safira azul.

— Claro que não. — Naruto pegou a caixa da mão dele e analisou as alianças. — São lindas, o que acha de usar as duas?

— Não é brega usar duas alianças? — Sasuke segurava as alianças que Naruto pegou, eram de ouro envelhecido e mais largas que as outras.

Naruto pegou a aliança que seu avô deu para ele e colocou no dedo de Sasuke depois, pegou a outra e colocou em cima. Sasuke esticou o braço e abriu os dedos, analisando a combinação. Ele fez o mesmo com Naruto, e os dois colocaram as mãos uma do lado da outra para comparar as alianças.

— Eu gostei. — Naruto disse, movendo também a cabeça. — Ficou bom em você.

— Não ficou mal, tem um contraste de cores e modelo, mas é bonito, não é? — Sasuke olhou para ele.

— Olha só, Uchiha Sasuke sendo brega comigo. — Naruto riu, abraçando-o e dando alguns beijos em seu pescoço.

— Não seja bobo. — Sasuke o empurrou, mas Naruto o abraçou mais forte. — Você ainda não respondeu se quer casar comigo.

Naruto gargalhou e depois o puxou para se sentar em seu colo, voltando a beijar seu rosto, terminando com alguns beijinhos nos lábios de Sasuke.

— Eu quero sim, eu vou me casar com você.

***

A vídeo chamada com a família precisou ser realizada em um horário flexível para que Itachi pudesse participar. Fugaku e Enji falavam sobre o final de semana em que foram pescar juntos. Naruto e Sasuke sabia que as famílias estavam muito próximas desde que se conheceram. Mikoto ajudou Minato com o campo de girassóis e a vegetação da terma. O projeto de reforma do hotel foi aprovado pela prefeitura e estava iniciando pela estrutura da nova recepção.

Itachi prometeu para os pais que viria ao Japão no feriado de Ano Novo e contou sobre sua possível transferência para a Universidade de Sapporo.

— Mas ainda não está certo, quando eu tiver certeza, conto para vocês. — Itachi disse, perguntando em seguida qual era o motivo para chamar toda a família.

Naruto estava sentado no sofá, e Tamaki estava em seu colo, já dormindo porque era bem tarde. Sasuke estava sentado ao lado dele, o laptop sobre a mesinha de centro, com a câmera enquadrando quase todo o sofá.

— Nós queríamos contar uma coisa. — Sasuke começou falando e olhou para Naruto, para ele falar.

— Pode contar. — Naruto disse, segurando a mão dele. Tamaki ainda aconchegada em seu colo.

— Muito bem. — Sasuke voltou a olhar para as telas no laptop, notando os sorrisos de Kushina e Mikoto, que provavelmente já imaginavam o que ele iria falar. — Nós decidimos nos casar, mas casar mesmo com uma cerimônia.

— Eu sabia. — Kushina comemorou, abraçando Minato, eles dividiam a tela do celular na chamada de vídeo. A comemoração veio também das outras telas. Eles receberam os parabéns dos pais de Sasuke e do avô de Naruto.

— Quando vai ser? — Itachi perguntou.

— Ainda não conversamos sobre isso. — Sasuke respondeu.

— O musical vai dar uma pausa no final do ano para o ano novo, mas retorna em fevereiro, até abril. — Naruto avisou, para que seus pais não fizessem planos muito extravagantes.

— Seria maravilhoso um casamento na primavera. — Mikoto sugeriu. As ideias foram surgindo e todos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke sorriu e olhou novamente para Naruto que ria amplamente, sabiam que não adiantava falar nada naquele momento e então deixaram eles planejarem à vontade.

Mas a ideia de um casamento na primavera era agradável. Sasuke também gostou da ideia de o casamento ser no campo, longe da cidade, era algo muito mais íntimo. Contudo, eles possuíam outros projetos para serem resolvido.

— Queria viajar no ano novo, quem sabe esquiar? — Naruto entrou no escritório, após colocar Tamaki na cama. Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira em frente a mesa de projetar. O escritório era pequeno, mas confortável para ele trabalhar em casa.

Naruto puxou uma cadeira dobrável e a abriu ao lado da cadeira dele, dando uma olhada na planta.

— Eu nunca fui muito bom em esportes na neve, mas você pode me ensinar. — Sasuke inclinou o corpo e beijou Naruto.

— Ou podemos ir para o hotel dos meus pais, seus pais podiam ir lá. A gente costuma ver o nascer do sol no ano novo e comer muito no café da manhã.

Naruto sempre deixava Sasuke a vontade trabalhando no escritório em casa, para não o incomodar, e por isso ainda não havia visto aquelas modificações do projeto do hotel.

— Esse é um pedido dos seus pais. — Sasuke apontou para a área da estufa. Ele pegou o caderno de desenho e mostrou as ideias.

— E esse aqui embaixo? — Naruto pegou a outra folha.

— Isso foi apenas uma ideia que eu tive, sua mãe falou sobre aquele terreno que a sua avó deixou para você. — Sasuke virou as páginas do caderno e mostrou outras ideias que ele desenhou. — Pensei em uma casa de hóspedes para seus pais, podemos usar quando a gente for lá, ou meus pais que estão sempre visitando eles.

— É uma ótima ideia. — Naruto olhou todo o caderno, sempre achou Sasuke talentoso. Os desenhos dele eram cheios de detalhes e muito movimento, o cuidado com a paisagem natural de plantas fazia o desenho ganhar vida. — E aquele projeto que você me mostrou? Da faculdade, a sua casa dos sonhos.

— Está guardado. — Sasuke inclinou o corpo para trás, fazendo a cadeira mover, empurrando com os pés. Ele abriu o armário do móvel ao lado, procurando. — Acho que levei para o trabalho, não está aqui. Por quê?

Naruto pegou a mão de Sasuke, brincando com as alianças que eles não tiraram do dedo desde o dia que colocaram.

— A ideia da casa de hóspedes é boa, mas e se você fizesse a sua casa dos sonhos lá? Digo, a nossa casa.

— Mas em Shibetsu? E o nosso trabalho?

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Naruto beijou a mão dele e depois apoiou o cotovelo na mesa. — Eu não estou falando para a gente se mudar agora para Shibetsu, porque não dá, mas... pensa bem, ainda nem chegamos aos trinta. Mas como vai ser quando a gente tiver uns cinquenta anos? Claro que eu vou estar um gato, mas desde que voltamos da casa dos meus pais eu tenho essa sensação de que estamos perdendo algo incrível. Tamaki poderia ter uma vida muito mais livre na natureza se a gente morasse lá.

— Mas você acabou de falar que não era para a gente se mudar agora. — Sasuke riu.

— Amor, me ajuda, vai. — Naruto abaixou a cabeça, apoiando a testa no braço de Sasuke, enquanto ria.

— Eu entendi o que disse, e também já pensei nisso. Inclusive, a casa de hóspedes eu estava planejado ter quatro quartos. Um para nós, um para Tamaki, um para meus pais quando nos visitarem, ou Itachi.

— E o outro?

— O outro. — Sasuke virou a cabeça na direção de Naruto. — Caso a gente tenha mais filhos.

— Gostei disso. — Naruto virou a cadeira de Sasuke para eles ficarem um de frente para o outro. — Você quer casar comigo e ter filhos comigo, repete de novo, porque eu ainda não acreditei.

— Eu vou me casar com você. — Sasuke falou e o beijou. — E vamos pensar em ter mais filhos, mas depois conversamos sobre isso, ainda é cedo.

— Podemos começar só o treinamento. — Naruto piscou para ele, o puxando pelas mãos e fazendo Sasuke sair de sua cadeira para se sentar em seu colo.

Sasuke o abraçou, com os braços nos ombros dele e o beijou, sentindo as mãos de Naruto entrar por dentro de sua camisa. Os beijos pelo pescoço o atiçava e ele se levantou da cadeira, levando Naruto pela mão para o quarto deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minha parte favorita do capítulo é tudo, e tb a parte do Sasuke sendo brega kkk  
> Geralmente as mulheres usam duas alianças ne? A aliança e um anel com pedra por cima. Mas aqui os dois vão usar as duas.  
> Sobre a conversa da Mei e Hinata, simplificando, volição é a ação de escolher fazer algo. Tb quer dizer a capacidade da livre escolha sem coerção. Mas, como a Mei disse, distorcem esse poder para livrar mal caráter.  
> Como eu já disse, eu pego as coisas e adapto para o contexto do omegaverse, não existe isso, eu inventei. Mas o significado da palavra é esse no dicionário.  
> Beijos


End file.
